Yu-gi-oh Arc v Swing into Action
by King of Stories
Summary: Yuya finds a new type of Summoning and beat Sledgehammer the champion. Soon meets Sora who uses Fusion Summon and there's duelists that use different summoning methods and some duelists that are something else more.
1. The Mysterious Man

chapter 1: The Mysterious Xyz User

A few days have passed since Yuya defeated Sledgehammer the champion and made a new friend Sora who uses Fusion Summon but didn't learn that type of summoning from Leo Duel School.

the next day a mysterious man wearing a mask in the Miami City alley and then he took out a strange looking badge then looking at the Leo Duel School.

inside Silvo was with his three classmates he was dueling Kakimoto thus defeating him with Mobius the Frost Monarch reducing his classmates life points.

"Its not fair your cards are better than mine!" Kakimoto groaned.

Silvo moved his finger left and right: Uh uh you weren't defeated by my cards you were defeated... he began to say as he snapped his fingers.

"By Silvo!" His classmates said.

"Its not about the cards its about my skills that pay the bills, the give the thrills, so lets give it for.."

"Silvo!" His classmates said together.

"Some say I have a big ego.." Silvo said. "He does!" His classmates said again. "But my dueling talents are much bigger so one more time with feeling go." Silvo said looking at his classmates.

"Silvo!" His classmates said. "Is there any duelist that can beat me?" Silvo asked.

"Only Yuya Sasaki.' Ootomo muttered.

Silvo turned around. "WHAT YOU MEAN YUYA SASAKI?!"

"He did defeat you in your last duel." Yamabe said.

"Because he had better cards than me that's the reason I lost."

"Huh?" Ootomo said.

"Did you forget already?" Yamabe asked.

"Before the duel started you took his Pendulum cards and gave him deck of dungs!" Kakimoto added.

"Oh forget about that I've changed my game marks my words Yuya is going to be washed out." Silvo said.

Yuya was in the bathroom with Sora, Fedrick, and Tate washing their faces. "Hey Yuya how long is going to take to wash your face?" Yuzu asked who was holding the towels.

"A while longer." Yuya replied as he continued to wash his face. "That's for sure we've been here a hour and this started to stink.

A short time later Zuzu and Alley were walking down a dirt road. "Alley do me a favor the next time I crave for ice cream remind me not to share it with anyone." Zuzu said.

"I'm just worrying about sharing with Fedrick's flavor." Ally said.

Suddenly they heard voices from top of the bank. "I guess losing to a student from You Show Duel School is taken a lot on Silvo." Ootomo said. "Not joke I've never seen Silvo so fired up." Yanabe said. "But he gets his hand on Yuya its not going to be pretty."

Alley and Zuzu gasped.

"Let's go and get Silvo his food." Ootomo said as he and his classmate ran off.

Zuzu and Alley decided to follow them.

At the harbor there was warehouses and on one of them was the masked man.

Silvo was inside one of them sitting cross from Kakimoto then the door opened. "Hey Silvo we're sorry we're late it won't happen again." Yanabe said with sorry voice.

"It better not." Silvo muttered with his eyes closed.

From outside was Zuzu and Alley behind a crate. "Why are we here, should we warn Yuya." Alley asked.

Zuzu remembered when Yuya's Pendulum monsters saved her and the others from falling off bridge in the action field that Yuya and Silvo dueled in. (Yuya gave his all for me and its time I pay him back)"

"This could get dicey Alley so got back to You Show." She said giving her friend the bag of ice cream.

The masked man turned around and saw Zuzu in front of the warehouse. "What are you doing here?"

Silvo was looking at what his classmates brought it was a pie and he just put it in his mouth when a voice rang out. "I heard about what you're planning to do to Yuya!

Silvo choked on his pie but took a drink of water then took a deep breath. "So what is your fussing about?" He asked.

"You can forget about your plans about Yuya!" Zuzu spat pointing at the blond young man. "You're no positon.." Silvo began to say. "Let's duel." Zuzu interrupted. "You must be joking." Silvo added.

"What's wrong afraid you'll crack another lost?!" Zuzu asked. "I'm not done talking." Silvo said. "Actions speak louder than words, so what's going to be or are you too chicken?" Zuzu asked as she began to cluck like a chicken which made Silvo angry.

As Alley continued to run for home Kakimoto closed the door which got Zuzu attention. "What's matter are you chicken this time?" Silvo asked. "I'm not but I still think you're a chicken." Zuzu said.

"Argh we'll see who cries foul." Silvo said putting his duel disk on.

Just then Yamabe was knocked down on the ground which made them gasped then looked at what made Yamabe fall.

In the entrance was the masked man. "I hope not interrupting." He said walking towards Silvo and his classmates. "Who are you?" Zuzu asked. "Someone that's on a mission a special mission I'll complete no matter what." The masked man said.

"Yeah yeah but you can see we're about to duel each other." Silvo said.

The masked man revealed his duel disk which was purple and black.

"I never saw a duel disk like that." Silvo muttered. "Ok I guess that means you'll be dueling for Zuzu?"

"He mostly certainly will not this my.." she began to say when the masked man put his left arm in front of her. "I've already put you through enough." He said as his mask revealed his right eye.

"Alrighty Mr Mystery if I win you'll take off that mask." Silvo said as the masked man was silent. "I'll take your brute silent as a yes."

"LET"S DUEL!" They both proclaimed.

"I'll start by placing the five cards I have in my hand facedown." The masked man said. "WHAT?" Silvo asked even his classmates and Zuzu were puzzled that the mysterious man didn't summon a monster.

Yamabe, Ootomo, and Kakimoto laughed at this so did Silvo. "This guy must be quite dumb to play all his cards face downs." Yanabe mocked. "Yeah he's not so smart maybe." Ootomo added.

Meanwhile Ally made it back with the ice cream she got with Zuzu. "Hey our ice cream melted." Sora groaned. "Yeah and my favorite is melted like ice which it is cold like ice." Fredrick groaned too. "I'm sorry and Zuzu is in trouble." Alley cried. "What?" Yuya said. "Where is she?"

Back at the duel with Silvio and the mysterious man. "I'll show you perfect dueling I draw!" He proclaimed. "I special summon Escher the Frost Vassal by using two of set cards you placed which was five you placed down."

"Then I tribute my Escher to advance summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Silvio proclaimed.

Mobius the Frost Monarch Attack 2400

"Silvio managed to summon a powerful monster." Kakimoto cheered. "Then I activate Mobius' ability when this monster is used tribute summoned I'm allowed to destroy two of my opponent's magic and trap cards." Silvio asked. Somewhere in the outside a mysterious young girl with green light hair was looking around the dock. The cards facedown where Phantom Spear and the Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil then both were destroyed.

"Then I activate the spell Carnival Tribute with this I can tribute again and summon another monster." Silvio explained. "What's coming next?" Zuzu asked.

"I summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Silvio proclaimed. "This monster usually requires two tributes but my spell Carnival tribute changed that to one tribute so I was able to summon Mega Monarch with one monster to tribute."

"Since this monster was tribute like my Frost Monarch, he can destroy three cards on my opponents." Silvo explained. Mega Monarch used its big hands to make fists and made into Tornado.

The mysterious man lost his three remaining cards. "This blizzard feels real." Zuzu whispered covering her face. "Now now mr mystery man don't feel to bad about your field being empty." Silvio mocked. "Now I attack with Mega Monarch!"

Mega Monarch charged with its big fists. "I activate my The Phantom of Knights of Shadow Veil spell from my graveyard which I can summon three Phantom Knights in defense mode!" The mysterious man proclaimed. "He's playing a spell from his graveyard?" Yanabe exclaimed. "That's something." Zuzu said.

3 Phantom Knights Level 4 Defense 400

"However when one these knights is destroyed it is sent to the graveyard." The mysterious man added.

"Mega Monarch continue your attack!" Silvio commanded. Mega Monarch managed to destroy one of the Phantom Knights. "Then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"You know Silvoi is a great duelist." Kakimoto cheered. "Yeah this duelist won't last until Silvio's next turn." Ootomo added. "I'm afraid I'm ending this now." the mysterious man said as he drew his card.

"Why is that you didn't put much of a fight." Silvio said with a laugh. "Then I'll show you by doing this I overlay my two level 4 Phantom Knights!" The mysterious man proclaimed. "Hey is this what I think he's doing!" Silvio said.

"It is I Xyz Summon Dark rebellion Dragon!" The Mystery man proclaimed.

Dark Rebellion Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"He Xyz summoned!" Yamabe exclaimed. "Yeah but clearly Mobius the Mega Monarch is stronger." Ootomo added. "Oh yeah it looks your Dragon's attack points aren't enough to my Monarch which has an attack power of 2800." Silvio mocked.

"There's more to it than Xyz monsters attack points." The mystery man said. "Their powers is in the Overlay units so I'll use one you see by using of my Dragon's overlay units I can cut a level 5 or higher monster attack points in half!"

Mobius the Mega Monarch Attack 1400

"Not only that the amount of what you monster lost is added to my Dragon's attack points." The mystery man added. "What?" Silvio said looking shocked.

Dark Rebellion Dragon Attack 3900

"3700 attack points?!" Silvio exclaimed. "I use my Dragon's second overlay unit again so it gains your Monarch's attack points again." The Mystery man explained. "What, he's using the Dragon's ability again?" Ootomo asked. "It seem so." Yanabe said.

Dark Rebellion Dragon Attack 4600

"Now Dark Rebellion Dragon attack Lighting Disobey!" The mystery man commanded. The Xyz dragon attack with its sharp tusks and destroyed the aqua monster causing big impact of wind. "That attacked seemed real!" Ootomo exclaimed. "I want to go home." Yanabe whimpered in fear.

The young pink haired girl was watching from a window outside the warehouse.

Silvio: 100

The mysterious man stepped in front of Silvio who sitting on the ground after his monster was destroyed. "Here do you know about this badge?" He asked revealing a badge which looked similar to the badges from Leo Institute of Dueling. "What is your connection with Duel Academy?" He asked again. "I don't what that is." Silvio replied. "All duelists that go to LID has a badge like that."

The mysterious man sighed and walked away. "Then you're nothing to me."

"Hold on I activate the trap Ice Rage which destroys a monster that destroyed an Aqua Monster and you take damage equal to its attack points." Silvio explained. "So you will lose."

Just then the window on the upper right side of the warehouse was shattered open causing the gang to gasped expect for the mysterious man. "Who are you?" Ootomo asked the girl. She didn't answer but she just made a creepy grin.

"You will be the one losing blondie." The girl said looking at Silvio and then at the mysterious masked man. The mysterious man looked at the girl but only nodded at the girl's statement. "I activate the Continuous Spell Phantom Spear from my graveyard by banishing itself from there and it can negate your trap and you take 100 points of damage." He explained.

Silvio backed into a corner in fear. Then his three classmates noticed the girl walking towards them. Yanabe got up and confronted her. "You think you're tough girlie?" Yanabe asked rudely. The girl didn't seem happy with that remark.

The pink haired girl then slowly she opened her mouth revealing big strange looking four pair teeth that seemed like fangs from a vampire. Yamabe gasped in horror and felt a shiver go down his spine. "What the heck are you?" He asked trembling in fear. Ootomo and Kakimoto noticed this too and so did Zuzu. "(What in the world is she?)" Zuzu thought. "What kind of girl is she?" Ootomo asked with fright. "Don't be stupid this girl is just trying to scare us!" Silvio shouted. "Well its working!" Kakimoto who seemed more scared as than the others and had fear in his eyes.

"That's enough!" The mystery man called out which the girl stopped and backed away. "Now my spell card negates your trap and like I said you take 100 points of damage."

The Phantom Spear fired at Silvio and pierced his jacket.

Silvio: 0

The blond boy shivered in fear and then collapsed as the mystery man took off his mask and revealed his face. Silvio and his classmates including Zuzu gasped at the man's face which seemed to resemble Yuya's face. "It was you Yuya." Zuzu said approaching him. the man didn't respond but just started at her. Then the pink haired girl then approached Silvio's friend Yamabe. "Let's get out of here you guys!" He screamed as he ran off screaming. "Let's split!" Kakimoto yelled as he and Ootomo carried Silvio by his arms and ran out the warehouse.

Zuzu was starting to shiver at the girl's nature. "You're not our friend." The pink haired girl said glaring at Zuzu. "I said that's enough!" The man yelled. "Yuya how do you know this girl?" Zuzu asked. "He's not any Yuya you're talking about." The Pink haired girl answered.

Just then Zuzu's bracelet glowed as the pink haired girl grabbed the mysterious man's arm and they both disappeared. Zuzu looked around confused and then Yuya appeared. "Hey Zuzu where's Silvio?" He asked.

She looked at Yuya closely and imagined him wearing the mask, wearing different clothes, and having different hair style.

"(Who or what was that guy in the mask?)" She asked herself. Though she was even more puzzled about the pink haired girl who seemed had vampire fangs but for some reason she started to think the fangs that the pink haired girl had wasn't any plastic vampire teeth that people use for Halloween. "What is going here?" She mumbled.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

end of chapter.


	2. Bad Business

Chapter 2: Bad Business

The next day a woman with red hair and riding a riding a plane and landing. Then she was on her way to the LID. "Ms chairwoman congratations on your negoitation." Claude said. "Yes everything is going according to plan." The chairwoman replied. "And what a plan it is, LID will grow to new heights and it'll touch every dueling around the globe."

"Yeah the president is happy with the results." Claude added. "But.."

"But what?" The chairwoman began to ask as her smile went down. "While you were gone there was some new developments something called Pendulum Summon." Claude explained.

Chairwoman seemed to be interesting.

A short time later she met up with her son Declan at the LID buidling. "Good to you see mother." Declan said. "Yes and did you hear anything about Pendulum?" His mother asked.  
"Its true and we have the results of it on the our videos." Declan said as footage on a tv screen from behind turned on.

Flashback scene back in episode 1-2 where Yuya dueled the champion and he used the Pendulum summoning. "How can this be?" The Heniretta asked. "By using a type of monster card called Pendulum with it players like Yuya can summon other level monsters with this technique." Declan explained. "Where did these cards come from?" His mother asked. "we'd had our best people looking into that however nothing was about that was found out." Declan replied. "But there's something else you might find interest in that might lead to this and you might feel the same way."

"I'm listen." Heniretta said looking interested like he said. "This summoning method was played by Yuya Sasaki who attends at You Show Duel School, his league is Junior and his dueling record is 26 wins and 20 loses." Declan explained showing Yuya's profile. "How can this kid cut such as an edge as this new techinque?" The Chairwoman asked looking a bit puzzled. "Did I mention he's Yusho's son?" Declan asked as his mother eyes widen in surprise. "Wait the same Yushio Sasaki that vanished years ago and he's back to cause us trouble?" Heniretta asked looking a bit worried. "I'm not sure but I have something else you might want to know." Declan replied as he turned off the tv.

"The other day there was an incident not far away from campus." He began to say as Henritta looked a bit troubled. "One our students was sent to the hostipal and he says that Yuya did it." Declan finished. "There's more three of his classmates said some pink haired girl with Yuya scared them with weird looking fangs."

"What kind of fangs did this girl have?" His mother asked who looked a bit concerned. "I have a theory about that however I can't be sure yet until when we get a chance to meet this pink haired girl with the fangs." Delcan said.

At the Paradise City Hospital Silvio was angry and pounding on his bed with right arm which was in cast. "Yuya is going pay for this and this hurts." He yelled. "That's because you're banging your arm on the bed." Yamabe said. "Really hard too." Kakimoto added. "But what about the girl with vampire fangs?" Ootomo asked suddenly looking scared. "Hey forget about this girl with.. whatever!" Silvio yelled as his friend back off. "Now it was Yuya Sasaki that attacked me you saw him, right?"

"Uh yeah it was we saw him." Kakimoto said nervously. "Yeah so you won't get thump us with your cast, right?" Ootomo asked nervously. "Only the person getting thumped is Yuya Sasaki!" The man's voice rang out. It was Silvio's father who really looked angry that he walked out of the porch of room where his son staying in and took out a speaker. "I'm Silvio's father and I'll be the mayor someday!"

"Hey dad.." Silvio began to say with smile. "Lose that smile son and you need to look in form." His father said. "Oh there's our patient, how are you doing Silvio?" A female voice asked. It was the chairwoman Declan's mother. "Madame Chairwoman when did you get back?" Silvio's dad asked. "Just then morning and seeing Silvio was on my to do list." She replied walking in with flowers. "Well you grace us with your present." Silvio's dad said with a smile. "Indeed and I'm sure that you're steaming mad that you'll see justice is served?" The chairwoman said.

Silvio's dad let out steam like train. "How's this for steam in fact I'm calling for Yuya's arrest right now." He said as he took out a cellphone. "Actually why don't you let me handle this." The chairwoman said. "I mean you want to be mayor or mayor delicate right?"

"Uh I guess so." Silvio's father said. "This way you'll preject power." The chairwoman added. "So you leave everything to me."

at You show duel School Skip was teaching a Summoning methods. "We'll start by Normal Summoning, now can anyone tell me anything this?" He asked. "I would." Tate said. "Tribute Summoning is like Normal Summon however the catch is only that can done by tribute level 5 or 6 you need to tribute one monster if the monster's level is 7 or above you need to tribute two monsters."

"Very good you've been studying." Skip said. "This lesson is boring." Fedrick groaned. "What is lunch?" Ally asked. "Right now I'm Fusion Summoning my mashed Potatoes with yogart to create mashed pullgart." Sora proclaimed as he took a bite. "Hmm so sour and strenchy." He said.

"Hey you're being rude." Yuya groaned. "Oh right I should this." Sora said. "No I mean you should not eating in class, am I right Zuzu?" Yuya asked as he looked back at his childhood friend.

He noticed Zuzu wasn't answering him. "(What's deal with her she's been spacing out since yesterday.) He thought. "Who'd like to teach us Fusion Summoning?" Skip asked. "I would and I'll start using this donut and Skip's bangle." Sora said as he took a bite out of the bangle. "Hey I was saving that!" Skip exclaimed.

"Dad Xyz Summon!" Zuzu exclaimed. "Huh Xyz Summon?" Her dad asked. "Can you teach how to Xyz Summon since we're learning about summoning? His daughter asked. "I'm afraid not that type of Summoning is one of the tricky summoning types." Skip said. "Why did you know someone who mastered it?"

Zuzu began to look at Yuya and saw him wearing the different clothes she saw him wear or so she thought which made her jumped from her chair. "What's up with you?" Yuya asked. Zuzu shook her head and sat back down on her chair. "(I don't know what to believe was that Yuya..or..)" She began to think when she and the others heard Gong yelling. "How dare you yuya wouldn't do that!"

"What is going out here?" Skip asked. "I was running down here and when saw these guys then confronted them." Gong explained. "They're accusing of Yuya attacking Silvio in a duel."

The yuya and Skip gasped. "What Yuya did what?" Skip asked. "Me but I.." Yuya began to say. "Don't lie we totally know it was you." Yamabe said. "Yeah you got scared us with your vampir..." Kakitmoto began to say until Yamabe shut him up by covering his mouth. "Uh what he meant to say was we saw you." Yamabe added. "We did and she did too." Ootomo added. "She who?" Gong asked. "She did." Ooomoto pointed as Yuya and Gong turned around and realized he meant Zuzu.

"Come on you know it so don't deny it." Silvio's classmates said together. "Zuzu tell us they're making this up?" Gong asked. "Or are they?" Skip questioned his daughter. Zuzu was quiet. "We're not making this up and Silvio is in the hostipal therefore he's in bed in pain." Ootomo said sadly which was he faking.

However at the hospital Silvio was eating happily his lunch. "how do you sleep Yuya?" Yamabe asked. "Uh with pillows." The Entertain duelist replied nervously as he turned around to over to Zuzu.

Zuzu was silent wondering what choice to make. "Come on you were there and I didn't even hurt Silvio." He said as his friend was still struggling what to say. "I was there." She said as she looked down. Yuya was confused but then some occurred to him.

He remember Zuzu was mumbling something last night. "Hold up, are you saying that I really hurt someone like that?" Yuya asked. "No I..I..I." Zuzu said stammering. "Oh your friend won't even defend you and so you'll have to pay." Yamabe said. "Pay with what?" Skip asked looking alarmed.

Just then sirens were heard. "Maybe we pay with money come on everyone empty your pockets for loose change!" Skip added as everyone groaned at Skip's words. "Perhaps I can be an assistant." A voice said. The gang turned around and saw the Chairwoman exited out of her limo. "Oh you're Heniretta Akaba Skip proclaimed. "Yes the Chairwoman of Leo Institute of Dueling." The red haired woman said. "So I would talk with you all."

As the chairwoman and the rest of the gang went inside of You Show Duel School Claude was talking with Silvio's classmates. "We scared Yuya like we were told to do." Yamabe said. "Good so take these for your rewards." Claude said giving them card packs. They took the packs and grinned. "It does make me wonder about that pink haired girl." Kakimoto said. "Yeah tell us Claude what do you intend to do about this girl?" Oomoto asked. "Look we're not sure if that girl is what you say she is, so for now don't go tell anyone about this girl cause we don't want the Paradise City in a panic or LID to be laughed." Claude said. "Is that clear?"

Silvio's classmates got nervous but nodded their heads.

"I'm glad you all got to see me though I'm here for any good greetings cause Yuya did cause a scene." Henrietta said. "Ok Yuya did you really do this?" Skip asked. "No no no what doesn't anyone believe me?" Yuya asked. "Hold on I believe you." Gong said. "So who else is with me?"

"We are with you!" Federick proclaimed as the two other students nodded their heads. "What about you?" Gong asked Zuzu.

"Well Yuya I know what I saw that night but looks can be deceiving." She said. "So tell me what you think in your heart." Yuya said with smile. "My heart tells me you're innocent." Zuzu replied back with a smile too.

"That's sweet but this changes nothing I got three witnesses that say Yuya is guilty." The chairwoman said. "So I have a request and so listen well I'm the chairwoman of Leo Institute of Dueling and that its the best school in the world!"

"What does that have to do with Yuya?" Skip asked. "Yuya made a fool of our student!" Henrietta yelled. "We also lost our school's honor but we restore it by getting our student to duel each other."

"So if you all win then this incident will be forgotten but we win then LID will take over this school." Henrietta explained as the gang gasped.

"How does winning restore your school's honor, cause it sounds fishy." Gong said looking suspicious. "Yes I agree with him cause I heard the LID is very aggressive lately you've take over duel schools left and right, in not a nice way at that." Skip added. "Did you set this all up so you take over our school?"

"Of course not but I can't walk away from this as you all know there's 3 powerful summoning Methods Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon but there's fourth method called Pendulum Summoning however with Leo's Tech Corporation it'll be sure that LID will soar up to new heights." Henrietta explained. "Doesn't that sound cool to rest of you students?" She asked looking at the little kids. "Yeah but the only way to Pendulum Summon is by Yuya's cards." Tate said. "That it seems so but let me deal with that and I'm sure I can find out something." Henreitta said. (When I win this school I'll also take control of Yuya's deck then see if he's a friend or foe.)"

"You talk about Dueling a business but its not here we believe it can make people happy not to push others around so that your school can get bigger and so if you want to duel us then we'll do it." Yuya proclaimed. "That's the spirit and I'll help you guys out." Gong said patting Yuya on his shoulder. "But we'd lose though." Sora said causing Gong to freeze. "What I mean is you don't go to this school so you won't be able to help us." Sora said. "So forget about this guy."

"Hey did you say forget about Gong this not acceptable!" The big muscle guy spat.

"So what do you say to this?" Henrietta asked looking the principal of You Show Duel School. "I say we say you have a deal." Skip answered as his friends walked behind him.

They all went into the Duel arena. Henrietta with three students first one was boy with purple hair, second was a girl with black long hair, and third student was a boy too with brown hair with spikes sticking up.

"Now let me explain how this will work each of our students will duel one-on-one each and which ever side wins out of 2 is the declared the winner." Henrietta explained. "So who's first?"

"I am!" Sora said excitedly. "I'm first." Yuya said stepping forward. "Good choice let the strong go first and then save the weak for last." Henrietta said. "Hey who are you calling weak let's arm wrestle!" Sora snapped looking offended. "Easy now." Zuzu said in calm voice. "Though it doesn't matter who goes you see these student are from LID and they're at top of their class." Henrietta explained. "So Yuya will be dueling Dipper."

"That's my name and don't you forget or you'll pay." He said with a grin. Tate was looking up something a device. "Whoa look what at his duel record says he's a practically a pro!"

"Enough to enter the Arc V championship!" Federick said. "That's not all his duel record is off the chart!" Ally added. The kids looked nervous.

"Yuya when the battle begins go with Battle Cry!" Skip said as he did one and so did Yuya.

Yuya and Dipper go into their positions in the Duel Arena. "So let's get ready!" Skip proclaimed as he activated the Action Field which was Outer Space one. "This field spell is my kind of field spell." Dipper said with a grin. "What?" Skip said. "He's name is Dipper as the Big Dipper from Outer Space he told you not to forget his name." Sora said.

"(This more that this about saving my school.)" Yuya thought. "Now Yuya without further a do.." Ally said. "Its time to.." Tate and Federick said together. "DUEL!" Yuya and Dipper proclaimed.

Yuya: 4000

Dipper: 4000

At the front of the You Show Duel School was Declan who was approached the school.

Meanwhile at the docks there were a man wearing a mask but he was taller and with him were four teenagers. The first one was a young girl with long light blonde hair on top of her head was brown cat ears, she was wearing a strange suit attached to it was a brown cat tail, she had cat like claws, and she wore high heel socks that were attached to her white boots, then the second was a teenage boy with dark blue spiky hair with toned and muscles, the same height as the light blonde haired girl, he was wearing jeans with brown T-shirt and black leather jacket, and the third was a teenage boy with a bit shorter than the taller masked man, he had dirty blonde spike hair from top to left and right expect his spiky hair was a bit longer, he was wearing a brown leather jacket(that cowboys wear), blue jeans, tan T-shirt under his leather jacket, and his eyes changed into Dinosaur like eyes, and fourth was girl wearing a strange looking suit with an orange chest armor around her chest to her shoulders, and white long boots, she flying above her friends with a strange looking jetpack, she had black hair with long pony tail and big yellow hair bow, and wielding a duel disk that looked like a gun at first. "So what do we do so far?" The light blonde girl asked. "My boyfriend and his adopted sister are missing."

"Correction he's not your boyfriend yet!" The black haired pony tailed girl spat the cat girl's words. "That's enough!" The Masked man yelled as he turned to face the cat girl.

"Listen here I want you to go to LID then see if you can attend there as a student so we can get some info there." The masked man said. "As for the rest of us we'll wait for our friend's return also we'll keep in touch with you but you call me when you get new information however make sure nobody sees you communicating with us."

"Agreed wish me luck meow." The blonde girl said as she ran off with speed. "This cat is about to some bouncing if anyone tries to hurt me."

end of chapter.


	3. Dueling in the Stars

Chapter 3: Dueling in the Stars

Yuya and Dipper began their duel and Action field spell was Cosmic Sanctaury.

Yuya: 4000

Dipper: 4000

"Give Yuya a Stellar smack down!" Henrietta called out. "It'll be my pleasure I draw!" Dipper said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Constellar Algidei in attack mode!"

Constellar Algiedi Level 4 Attack 1600

"What makes this monster so special, when she's out on the field I special summon a Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand." Dipper explained.

Constellar Kaus Level 4 Attack 1800

"I activate Kaus' ability twice a turn I can level up an Constellar by 1 and I chose Constellar Algiedi." Dipper added.

Constellar Algiedi Level 5

"I'll use Kaus ability on himself which makes him level 5 as well."

Constellar Kaus Level 5

"Next I overlay my two level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Kaus in order to built the Overlay Network!" Dipper began to say. "I Xyz Summmon Constellar Pleiades!"

Constellar Pleiades Rank 5 Attack 2500

"No way he Xyz Summoned?! Yuya exclaimed in surprise. "Uh he said Rank doesn't Dipper mean Level?" Tate asked. "No but I'll explain." Sora said. "You see you can Xyz Summon Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck by overlaying monsters with the same level and instead Xyz monsters have ranks not levels."

"What are those lights for that's circling around Dipper's monster?" Ally asked. "Oh that's what Xyz Monsters can use to activate their special ablities." Sora explained again.

His friends astonished. "(Let's see if Yuya can handle this.") Henriett thought. "I draw!" Yuya proclaimed.

"I play Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in my Pendulum Zones." Yuya added as he played his monsters and they appeared. "With these I can summon monsters level 2 through 7 at the same time."

"I Pendulum Summon Performapal Sword Fish and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in attack mode!" He proclamed as his Performapal fish and Dragon appeared.

Performapal Sword Fish level 2 Attack 600

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Yay!" Ally cheered. "This so cool Yuya Pendulum Summon that quickly!" Federick said excitedly. "This what Pendulum Summon is like, hmm what sight." Henrietta muttered looking a bit impressed.

"So this the new Summoning Method I've been hearing about." Dipper said. "That's right and its going to be the star of this show and protect our school from you." Yuya said.

"(I hope you're right Yuya cause you're not then this class will be dismissed for good.)" Zuzu thought nervously. "Alright Yuya if this the star attraction then let's see we're waiting." Dipper said.

"I activate Sword Fish's ability it can lower one of your monster's attack points by 600 points." Yuya explained.

Constellar Pleiades Attack 1900

"Gong likes and now Odd-Eyes is stronger!" Gong said. "That's right and now Odd-Eyes attack Pleiades!" Yuya proclaimed as he rode on his Dragon's back and charged at Dipper's Xyz monster.

"Seriously did you think I didn't see that coming by using one overlay from Pleiades I can return one card to my opponent's hand." Dipper explained. "I chose Odd-Eyes Dragon."

Yuya fell down. "This might hurt." Tate said.

Yuya fell on his back. "Looks like your Dragon got a bad case of stage fright." Dipper joked. "We'll see." Sora muttered with a grin.

"So what's next Yuya?" Dipper asked with grin. "Pleiades is stronger than Sword Fish so I can't continue my attacks." Yuya said as he got up on his feet. Then he noticed some Action cards were falling like metetor shower and this gave Yuya an idea.

He ran towards a nearby building where one action cards has falling in. "If I can get the action card in that temple then I might have a chance." He said running towards the temple but then he was stopped by Dipper and his Xyz monster.

"Let me guess Yuya you'll looking for this?" Dipper asked revealing he got the action card. "How did you get it so fast?" Yuya asked. "Like I said this action field is my kind of style and I know what action cards are here so you don't stand a chance." The Xyz Summoner explained. Yuya tried to get another action card but Dipper and his Xyz Monster beat him to it.

"How can Yuya win like this?" Gong asked. "Who knows but it seems we played into the chairwoman's hands." Zuzu answered. Heniretta smiled at Zuzu's words.

"Yuya this is my fault I chose this field spell I'm sorry!" Skip cried. "He say sorry all he wants but I should let you know that I haven't lost when I play in this action Field Spell and I never will let that happen." Dipper said. "I won't lose to a second rank duelist like you."

"We'll see about that I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yuya said. "And you know what means, your fishes ability ends and my Pleiades attack points return to normal." Dipper said. "So much for Yuya being the big thing." Henrietta said.

"Your Summoning Technique is nothing compared to my Xyz Summon just like You Show Duel School is no match for Leo Institute of Dueling." Dipper said. "I draw!"

"Now I'll have Pleiades attack Sword Fish!"

Pleiades attacked Yuya's Sword fish with its sword.

Yuya is then sent flying into the air.

Yuya: 2100

"Yuya!" Zuzu yelled as the little kids Tate, Ally, and Federick gasped in shock. "That's what you get for hurting Silvio and putting him in the hospital." Dipper said with a grin. "For the last time I didn't attack him!" Yuya shouted. "Don't try to lie about it just like how you lied about the power of Pendulum." Dipper said. "Its power is true!" Yuya spat.

"Not from what I seen but for now I place one care facedown and end my turn." Dipper said. "(This is bad as long as his Xyz Monster has an Overlay Unit he can return one of my monsters to my hand on the other hand when Pleiades has no more Overlay Units my monsters will be safe.)" Yuya thought.

"I draw." He proclaimed. "Now for an encore I use Pendulum Summon!"

"Now come forth Performapal Turn Toad and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Turn Toad Level 2 Defense 800

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

Sora was confused. "Come on Yuya a rerun monster already, how's that entertainment?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." The young Entertain duelist replied. "Oh man." Sora groaned. "But you won't be waiting for very long." Yuya added as he noticed another Action card fell on top of the building. "Get set Odd-Eyes."

Yuya then jumped on his Dragon's back and went to get the action card. "Looks like he's trying to get the action card guess he didn't learn his lesson last time." Henrietta said. "Why is Yuya going to risk that?" Zuzu asked. "Gong don't know Gong never seen him duel with abandon its almost if he's a different person." Gong answered.

Zuzu began to remember the masked man and how he was like then she imagined them being the same as both sides of a coin. "Could it be." She whispered. "Not so fast I activate Pleiades use one Overlay Unit to send Odd-Eyes back to your hand!" Dipper said.

Yuya's dragon was sent back to his hand just as about he was able to grab the action card on top of the temple causing him to fall and sliding down on the roof. "This is bad shut your eyes." Gong said in worried tone.

"Yuya!" Zuzu exclaimed. "Do something!" The young kids called out. "I will I activate the trap Performapal Revival since a special ability made my Odd-Eyes leave the field and I can resummon my Performapal Sword Fish!" Yuya explained.

Performapal Sword Fish Level 2 Defense 600

As his fish appeared and used it to stick it in the wall of the building prevent him from falling down any further. "What a way to hang in there." Dipper mocked. "That's not funny!" Ally shouted. "How is Yuya going to get out of this?" Tate asked. "Simple he'll swing like performapal." Federick explained.

"You baited me with that trap card but won't matter." Dipper said as Yuya grabbed the action card. "Cause I activate the spell Cosmic Arrow which destroys that action card you got."

"So what's next?" Dipper asked. "Uh I have to end my turn." Yuya replied. "(Now that Pleiades is out of Overlay Units my monsters are safe.)"

"I draw!" Dipper proclaimed. "I summon Constellar Sombre in attack mode!"

Constellar Sombre Level 4 Attack 1550

"Next I activate its effect by banishing a Constellar monster that's in my graveyard I can add a Constellar monster from my graveyard the one returning to my hand is Kaus." Dipper explained.

Constellar Kaus Level 4 Attack 1800

"Two level 4 monsters." Yuya said. "Hold on remember Kaus' ability allows it twice a turn to increase a Constellar's level by 1." Dipper said. "The two monsters I'm targeting is Kaus and Sombre."

Constellar Kaus Level 5

Constellar Sombre Level 5

"Uh oh." Yuya said. "Now I overlay my two level 5 Constellar Kaus and Sombre to built the overlay network and Xyz Summon: Constellar Pleiades!"

Constellar Pleiades Rank 5 Attack 2500

"Two Constellar Pleiades monsters!" Yuya exclaimed. "Indeed but I'm not done since the Constellar Pleiades I summoned in the begin of our duel has no more Overlay Units I can summon an even stronger Constellar!" Dipper proclaimed. Yuya gasped.

"I Xyz Summon Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

Constellar Ptolemy Rank 6 Attack 2700

"Perhaps now you'll understand that why Leo Institute is best to take over your school's teaching that is if we can go so far to readmit any of you." Henrietta said. Yuya noticed another action card falling. "Quick Turn Toad let's flip!" He called out as he rode on his Toad back. "Not so fast I activate Pleiades ability I can return your Toad back to your hand!" Dipper explained as Yuya's Toad vanished. "Now Pleiades attack Sword Fish!"

Yuya just made it the location where the action card might've falling as his Sword Fish was destroyed. The building nearby was slashed by Pleiades' sword and rumble was falling down. "An Action Card." Yuya said seeing a the card thought rumble was falling down fast. "Yuya look out!" The kids called out.

"(Remember Sasaki when the show goes on you must go all out.)" His father said. Yuya then ran to get the card as the building collapsed down.

Dipper grinned but then noticed something in the dust cloud. It was Yuya who survived the collapsing building and he revealed he got the action card. "Alright!" Zuzu smiled. "He nabbed it." Gong said sharing the same smile. "No why this can't be." Dipper said. "You're our hero!" Ally and Tate cheered. "I love a hero standing!" Federick said shaking around happily. "I'm ending this duel now by having my Constellar Ptolemy M7 attack you directly!" Dipper proclaimed.

"I activate the Action Card Twinkle Comet which lowers your Ptolemy attack points by 1000!" Yuya proclaimed. "Then you take 500 points of damage!"

Constellar Ptolemy Attack 1700

Dipper: 3500

Yuya: 400

"You fool you're only prolonging the inventible." Dipper said gritted his teeth. "But if you want experience more duel suffering then so be it and I'll do that by activating the Continuous Spell Card: Constellar Tempest since I control two Xyz Monsters your life points are reduce by half when I end my turn which I'll do now."

Yuya ran to take cover from the meteor shower.

Yuya: 200

"Now my Constellar Ptolemy's attack points are back to normal."

Constellar Ptolemy Attack 2700

"On my next turn Yuya you're done for and this duel will me mine." Dipper added with a grin. "This duel isn't over yet!" Federick shouted. "Yeah how do you know?" Ally asked loudly. "Cause dueling is business and when you treat like that you're sure to win." Dipper replied. "Wrong!" Yuya yelled. "Huh?" Dipper said. "Dueling isn't like that its about the passion of your play!" Yuya proclaimed which made Zuzu remember something that the masked man said.

"I've seen the duel of their passion." The masked man said.

"Like I said before dueling is show a show business." Yuya said drawing his card. "Its showtime!'

He looked at the card he drew which was another Performapal monster. "I Summon Performapal Trampolynx!"

Performpal Trampolynx Level 2 Attack 300

"When this feline is out on the field it can return one on my side to my hand."Yuya explained. "I chose Stargazer Magician!"

"That was his monster." Tate said.

"I chose to replace him with a monster of my chosen and I chose Turn Toad." Yuya explained. Dipper gasped as well the others. "So with Scale 3 Turn Toad amd Scale 8 Timegazer Magician I have new Pendulum Scale to work with." Yuya said as his Pendulum Summon began. "So I can summon monsters from Level 4 to level 7 so come forth Stargaze Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Attack 1200

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 5 Attack 2500

"So instead of being part the Pendulum Scale Stargazer is now purely a monster." Declan said. "I activate Pleiades ability which sends your Odd-Eyes back to your hand." Dipper said as Odd-Eyes return back to Yuya's hand. "Yeah but it won't be gone for long." Yuya said. "Huh?" Dipper said looking confused. "Thanks to Stargazer's ability when a Pendulum Monster is returned to my hand I can summon it back on the field." Yuya explained. This time Odd-Eyes is staying."

"But I'm done yet I activate Turn Toad ability it can switch one my monster's attack points with its defense points and I chose Stargazer Magician!" He explained.

Stargazer Magician Attack 2400

Dipper was getting nervous. "Next I play the spell card: Magicial Star Illusion since Stargazer is out on my field I can add my monster's attack points by 100 to total of their levels together and you can do that too Dipper." Yuya explained. "So do math Odd-Eyes is level 7, Stargazer's level 5, and Trampolynx Level is 2 add that all together then it equals 1400." Tate explained. "So they gain 1400 attack points."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 3900

Stargazer Magician Attack 3800

Performapal Trampolynx Attack 1800

"But will Dipper's monsters attack points rise too?" Federick asked. "Of course not." Sora said. "Right since Dipper's monster have ranks instead of levels." Tate began to say. "Then Dipper's monster's attack points won't change at all." Ally finished. "This can't be!" Dipper cried.

"Guess you beaten me wasn't in the stars!' Yuya proclaimed as he rode on his Dragon's back again. "Odd-Eyes Dragon attack Ptolemy M7 with Spiral Flame Strike!"

Odd-Eyes struck Ptolemy with its flame and destroyed it.

Dipper: 2300

Dipper was sent flying away. "Now Stargazer attack Pleiades with Astronomy Attack!"

Stargazer formed constellation with its staff and sent it forward shattering Pleiades.

Dipper: 1000

"Now for the big finish Trampolynx attack Dipper directly!" Yuya commanded. The feline cat bounced on Dipper. "Wait I'm allergic." The LID Xyz Summoner bemoaned as he was folded into the feline trampoline's body and was spring out into the ceiling.

Dipper: 0

"Hope you enjoyed the show." Yuya said as his friends cheered with smiles. "Here comes the waterworks!" Skip proclaimed as he cried with tears of joy. Henrietta smiled too as she took out her fan put it in front of her mouth.

"(Yuya told me to trust what's in my heart but my heart is confused but even more.)" Zuzu thought. "What now?" She whispered.

Meanwhile back at Leo Institute the mysterious cat girl arrived there.

Yamabe was with Kakimoto and Ootomo outside the front of the Leo Institute building who got a ride back to LID and they walked out of the limo began walking to the building. "This is good cards we got." Yamabe said with a grin. "Yes we did." Ootomo said looking at his cards. "What do you think Kakimoto?"

Kakimoto then was spacing out but he seemed to be looking at something up ahead. "Uh what's your problem." Ootomo asked snapping his fingers in front of Kakimoto's face. This got Yamabe's attenetion and looked at the direction where his classmates was looking at which was the girl with cat ears and tail she was wearing a strange suit. "Who is that?" He asked amazed by the girl's beauty.

"Let's go find out." Oomoto said as he and his two classmates ran over to her.

"Uh who are you guys?" She asked. "We were about to ask you the same thing." Yamabe answered. "We never seen such beauty." Ootomo muttered as he drooled a bit. "Oh that's sweet." The mysterious cat girl replied with faint smile.

"What is your name miss?" Kakimoto asked who had hearts in his eyes.

"My name is Katt Felinae meooow." The girl replied as she winked at Silvio's classmates causing them to blush bright red and sighing happily. Claude was watching Sylvio's classmates noticed this: Who is that girl?"

end of chapter.


	4. Knight of the Secret Stone

Chapter 4: Knight of the Secret Stone.

At Leo Institute of Dueling the Mysterious cat girl named Katt was talking with Sylvio's classmates who were brought back by Claude who was just about to go back to You Show Duel School but noticed saw Sylvio's classmates talking with the strange girl so he decided to go see what was going on so he got out of the limo then approached the kids. "Who is this?" He asked Sylvio's classmates. "Uh sir this is Katt." Ootomo said. "Hmm Katt, may I ask why a young lady like you is here?" Claude asked looking at the mysterious cat girl.

"I was thinking of joining this school." She replied. "Really, why should we let you?" Claude asked crossing his arms. "I heard this school teaches three powerful summoning methods." The cat girl replied. "Though I'm purro at one of the summoning methods." She added. "Uh purro?" Yamabe asked in puzzling tone. "I think she means she's a pro at the one of summoning Methods that is taught here." Kakimoto answered.

Claude to began to think. "Excuse me for minute." He said as he walked back to the limo got inside and made a call. Declan was in the corner then he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket and he went further away to prevent from being seen or heard.

"Who is calling me?" He asked. "Declan its me Claude." His guard answered. "This had better be important." Declan said. "A mysterious girl with cat like ears and tail wants to attend at our school." Claude replied. "Also she seems to knows about three summoning methods that is taught at our school."

"Is anything else that this girl said." Declan asked. "Well sire uh she says she's a pro at one of the summoning methods." His guard answered.

Declan sighed but then had an idea. "Is there any duelists that aren't busy." He asked his guard. "I returned Sylvio's three classmates at LID." Claude replied. "Then have her duel one of them and see what type of summoning she's good at and when that's finished return back to You Show Duel School." Declan said.

"Very well then." Claude said as he hung up.

Claude then exited the LIO building and approached Katt. "I'll let you attend on one condition."

"What's the condition?" The Cat girl asked. "I'll give you the choice to one of these three students: Ootomo, Yamabe, or Kakimoto if you beat one of them then you can attend here but if you lose then you'll have to leave." Claude explained.

"That's purr-fect for me and I chose to duel both Yamabe and Kakimoto." Katt said. "What, you dueling against two, are you sure?" Claude asked looking a bit shocked at the girl's decision. "I'm very sure meow." She replied with a wink.

"Very well then follow me." Claude said as Katt and Sylvio's three classmates followed inside the building. "Now I'll allow you Katt, Yamabe, and Kakimoto to prepare your dueling decks for 10 minutes.

They took different sits in the mainroom and prepare their dueling decks.

Katt had a tiny strange looking earphone hanging on the left side of her. "I see I'll call back after my duel with Yamabe and Kakimoto." She said as she continued working on her dueling deck.

A short time later Claude then took Katt and her two opponents to the Duel Field as Ootomo followed them.

Katt then entered the duel field with Kakimoto and Yamabe and then the Action Field Spell activated which was one called: Prison Tower of Darkville, which was the same Action Field Spell that Yuya and Sylvio dueled in for the first time.

Katt: 4000

Yamabe: 4000

Kakimoto: 4000

"Katt you can go first." Yamabe said blushing. "Yeah as they say ladies first." Kakimoto added who was also blushing. "I should dueling too!" Otomoto whined. "Oh thanks sweethearts I draw then meow!" She proclaimed happily.

"I play Summon Stray Black Alley Cat in Defense mode!"

Stray Alley Cat Level 3 Defense 200

"Then I activate the Spell Card Cat's Cry with this I can summon another Level 3 monster from my deck that has the name cat in its name." She explained. "I choose Stray White Alley Cat in Defense mode!""

Stray White Alley Cat Level 3 Defense 200

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Katt said.

"I'm up then I draw!" Yamabe proclaimed. "I play Dark Archer in attack mode!"

Dark Archer Level 4 Attack 1500

"Next I'll have him attack your White Cat!" Yamabe proclaimed as his monster prepare for fire an dark arrow at the white cat creature but it wouldn't. "Hey what's the deal?" He asked loudly. "Allow me you see if there's two Stray Alley Cats on my side of the field in Defense mode then neither one of your monsters can't attack them." Katt explained. "What?" Yamabe said. "Hmm interesting." Claude said. "I wonder else this girl has in store."

"I forgot to mention my Stray Cat's hidden ability." Katt added. "Hidden ability?!" Yamabe and Kakimoto exclaimed. "If since I have two Stray cats on my side if there's any monsters my opponents side of their field then that duelist takes damage to half of that's monster attack points." Katt explained.

Yamabe: 3250

"No Yamabe!" Kakimoto exclaimed. "This girl isn't bad she caused me to lose so fast." Yamabe said. "I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"Then I'm up I draw!" Kakimoto proclaimed. "I Summon my Dark Imp Fiend in attack mode!"

Dark Imp Fiend Level 4 Attack 1600

"You idiot remember Katt's Stray Cat's hidden abilities?" Yamabe panicked. "Uh oh." Kakimoto said nervously as he looked around the bridge they were on and saw an action card on the edge. "I play the Action card Break Block which can shield my life points from a card effect." He explained as several bricks formed into a big block. "Oh my that was good!" Katt said.

"Man she seems not too worried that her cat's hidden abilities was just blocked by that action card." Claude said looking a bit puzzled at the cat lady's confident. "I also remember that your Stray Alley cats can't be destroyed cause they both monsters with the same name and both are in defense mode." Kakimoto said. "I have another idea I play the spell card: Imp's Arrow which I can equip to a monster with Imp in its name which gives my monster an extra 300 attack points."

Dark Imp Fiend Attack 1900

"Also there's more to this Imp's new equip spell if there's two monsters on my opponent's side that's in defense mode I can switch one them into attack mode." Kakimoto added. "Oh no!" Katt exclaimed.

"I chose Stray Dark Alley Cat!"

Stray Dark Alley Cat Attack 300

"Your white cat is about to be put down!" Kakimoto said as his monster fired its arrow at the dark alley cat as it turned its head around revealing a scary look with glowing red eyes.

"I activate the trap Cat Screech which blocks your monsters attack for the rest of this turn and not only that you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Katt explained as her trap card released a big cat like screech which stop Dark Imp Fiend in its tracks and causing damage to Kakimoto.

Kakimoto: 2100

"I end my turn with one facedown." He said.

"I draw the meow!" Katt proclaimed as she looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Uh oh she's smiling." Claude said getting a bit concerned. "She must've drawn something that's going to turn this duel around." Oomoto said.

Back at You Show Duel School Yuya just exited the duel field just as Ally, Tate, and Federick bounced on to give him a hug. "Oh you guys." Yuya said with a smile. Gong then joined in the hugged his friend so tightly. "Gong is so proud of you!" He said happily. "Gong you're crushing my rib cage." Yuya said.

Zuzu was quiet and then she saw the mysterious man again but then came to when Yuya said her name. "Zuzu you're next." He said. "We're all counting on you."

Zuzu took a deep breathe. "Don't worry I'll do my best."

Henrietta was giving scolded at Dipper. "You allowed a duelist from a 3rd rank school to humiliate you and you've tarnished the LID Xyz Summoning."

She then looked Yuya. (That boy's Pendulum cards will be mine one way or another.)"

"Now begin the second duel." She said as the long black haird girl approached Yuya and his friends. "My name is Julia and I'm a Fusion Summoner."

"Eh things just got interesting." Sora said. Julia took out her duel disk. "Does any of you amateurs have one it takes to go against me."

"I do." Zuzu said as she walked up to the Fusion Summoner. (I need to win to save our school and Yuya's reputation is on the line but I wish I knew who that guy was that attacked Sylvio.)" She thought just as she heard Julia giggle.

"Are you ready?" She asked as Zuzu nodded.

The two girls entered the Duel Field.

"Now I activate the Field Spell Crystal Corridor!" Skip proclaimed as he pressed the button on the controls.

The Field was big room filled with shiny crystals and everything else was shiny. "Hey Zuzu this should sparkle on your skills sweetie!" Skip called out. "This so embarrassing." Zuzu said blushing with embarrassment.

"Heh your father says your a sparkling jewel but we know better." Julia said. "What does that mean?" Zuzu asked. "I mean that you're a fake, a liar, too afraid to admit the truth about your friend." Julie answered making Zuzu gasp but she shook her head. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Maybe not but I know a lot about jewels, you see my father is a jeweler and I've seen them shine brightly however you're don't have that shine." Julia explained. "You can fool your father and your friends but you can't fool me cause I can see it in your eyes their filled with doubt." Julia added as Zuzu flinched at that Fusion Summoner's words and remembering the mysterious duelist. "You can't believe what you want to believe only thing to really prove that is to start dueling!" Zuzu said.

Back at Leo Institute of Dueling

"I Summon Stray Church Cat in attack mode!" Katt proclaimed as gray like cat appeared.

Stray Church Cat Level 3 Attack 400

"That cat only has 400 attack points." Yamabe said looking puzzled. "What is this cat adopting day or something?" Kakimoto mocked. Katt then made a cat face with big innocent eyes and her lip trembling. "Oh sorry missy I didn't mean like that just a joke." Kakimoto said giggling nervously. "Cat are cute but you're cuter." Yamabe added with a big smile and slightly blushing.

Katt's face lit up into a cute smile. "I play Stray Church Cat's ability since there's two more stray cats on my field their level including Church cat's increases by 1." She explained.

Stray White Alley Cat Level 4

Stray Dark Alley Cat Level 4

"She's got three level 4 monsters now." Yamabe said. "Wait I think I know what's up." Kakimoto said starting to realize what Katt going to do next.

"I Overlay my three Level 4 Stray Church Cat, Stray Dark Alley Cat, and Stray White Alley Cat so that I can built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon: Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman!" Katt proclaimed.

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Rank 4 Attack 1400

Twin Tailed Cat Woman had two tails, with razor like claws on its right human like hand, Cheetah like spots, and was wearing a mask over her face with cat like ears.

Claude was impressed by this and then got a call on his cellphone. "Hello." He answered. "Claude this cat girl's Xyz Summon is strong than any other Xyz Summon that is taught here before." The caller said. "Hmm I see make sure to get the data on this cat girl's Xyz Summon and I'll inform Declan on this later after Katt's duel." Claude answered. "Right sir." The caller said.

Back at the You Show Duel School Zuzu and Julia began their duel.

"Two Star Duelists are gonna take center stage and battle!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Their Monsters are awakening their wings for their big entrance!" Gong added as he swung his right hand as if he was drawing a card.

"So without further of a doubt!" Yuya said.

"Its on.." Tate said.

"This.." Federick added.

"The show." Ally added.

"So its time to.." They all began to say.

"DUEL!" Zuzu and Julia proclaimed as the action cards scattered.

"I'll go first." Julia said as she drew her card. "I play the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!"

"Already?" Zuzu said looking surprised that the LID Fusion Summoner using Fusion Summon so fast.

"I chose to Fuse my Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald, Stone warrior and armor of Lighting and Gleaming Good Knight of Fortune meld your might to make light your blinding bright!" Julia proclaimed as her Extra Deck opened.

"I Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Topaz!"

Gem-Knight Topaz Level 6 Attack 1800

"I can't believe she can fusion summon on her very first turn." Zuzu said. "Well here's something you won't believe you don't stand a chance of beaten me and saving your school." Julia said. "That's a talk for someone who brought out a monster who's not going to be hard to beat." Zuzu back talked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that how you deal with this monster is going to make or break you." Julia added. "I place card facedown and end my turn."

"We'll just see who breaks!" Zuzu said as she drew a card and looked at it. "I'll start by activating the spell card: 1st Movement Solo!"

"When I have no monsters on my field I can special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious from my hand and I chose: Aria the Melodious Diva!""

Aria the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1600

"When there Melodious monster on my field I can make summon another one and this goes by the name: Sonata the Melodious Diva!"

Sonata the Melodious Diva Level 3 Attack 1200

"Now time to face the music Julia!" Zuzu proclaimed as her Melodious began to sing. "By tributing these two can combine to summon a new monster I give you Mozarta the Melodious Masetra!"

Mozarta the Melodious Masetra Level 8 Attack 2600

"That's her shooting star!" Federick said shaking with excitement.

"There's more once per turn I can special summon a Melodious monster that's level 4 or below." Zuzu explained. "So make the stage Canon the Melodious Diva!"

Canon the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1400

"Now Melodious Masetra attack Julia's Topaz with Graceful Wave!" Zuzu commanded. The Masetra used a wand and swung it creating wave like circle and destroyed Topaz.

Julia covered her face with her right arm.

Julia: 3200

"So how's that ready for more?" Zuzu asked as Julia removed her arm from her face and looked back Zuzu with a grin. "Ok then Canon the Melodious Diva attack Julia directly with Singing Strike!"

Canon released a singing blast at Julia as the Fusion Summoner shielded in her face with both of her arms.

Julia: 1800

"They're good!" Federick said. "Nice going Zuzu!" Yuya called out. "I'll admit you have some skill but not enough to beat me." Julia said wiping off her shoulder. "I wouldn't be so sure." Zuzu said. "You would be if you knew what's going to happen on my next turn." Julia said. "Then I'll change my tune by switching Melodious Canon to defense which I can do to thanks to her effect." Zuzu added.

"My turn now." Julia said drawing a card and looked at it with smile.

Back at the Leo Institute of Dueling.

"This cat woman is about to bounce meow." Katt said licking her lips with her tongue. "I activate Cat Woman's special ability by using one Overlay she jumped over my opponent's monster and attack directly."

"What?" Yamabe explained. "I chose to attack you!" Katt exclaimed point at Kakimoto. "Go Twin Tailed Cat Woman attack him with Razor Claw Slash attack!"

"Not so fast I activate the trap Sakuretsu Armor which destroys an attacking monster." Kakimoto said. "Sorry to disappoint you but when I use my Cat Woman's ability and she attack my opponent directly you can't activate any spells or traps." Katt explained. "Aaah!" Kakimoto exclaimed.

Twin Tailed Cat Woman slashed Kakimoto. "Yowie!" He screamed. "Are you ok?' Yamabe asked. "Ugh yeah I'm ok." Kakimoto groaned but was ok.

Kakimoto: 700

"There's more when this monster attacks opponent directly and if that opponent has life points lower than 1000 and has any level 4 monsters on their side then half one of their monster attacks points are delt to them as damage." Katt explained. "Oh no my life points are below 1000!" Kakimoto exclaimed looking at his life point meter on his duel disk. "Your Imp has 1900 attack points so you lose 950 which is half of its attack points." Katt added.

Kakimoto felt the damage and kneeled down as his life point went to zero.

Kakimoto: 0

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." Katt said. "Then I draw!" Yamabe said. "I play the magic card Cost Down which let me lower's my higher levels monsters by two stars as long I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard." Yamabe explained as he took one card and insert it to the graveyard. "Now that's done I can summon this: Talons of Shurilane!"

Talons of Shurilane Level 6 Attack 2100

"Next I'll play the magic card: Black Pedant which gives my monster extra 500 attack points."

Talons of Shurilane Attack 2600

"Now I attack your monster Cat Woman with Talons of Shurilane!" Kakimoto proclaimed as his fiend charged with its talon like claws. "Not so fast meow I activate my Cat Woman's hidden ability." Katt proclaimed. "Hidden?!" Yamabe exclaimed. "Yes see when she's a target of an attack but getting rid of her last Overlay Unit she can't be destroyed in battle this turn." Katt explained.

"Maybe you'll still take damage." Yamabe added as his Talon fiend slashed Cat Woman with its Talon like claws.

Katt: 2800

"I end my turn." Yamabe said. "Her monster survived, this girl isn't half bad though she got rid of her Xyz monster's last Overlay Unit so she won't be able to use its ability on her next turn." Claude said with his under his chin.

"I draw meow!" Katt proclaimed.

Back You Show Duel School.

"I summon this Gem of monster Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" Julia proclaimed

Gem-Knight Alexandrite Level 4 Attack 1800

"I activate its ability by sending this card to the graveyard I summon Gem-Knight monster from my deck so I'm bringing out Gem-Knight Crystal."

Gem-Knight Crystal Level 7 Attack 2450

"Hate to break it to you but that monster won't be able to destroy my Melodious Maestra." Zuzu said.

"Who said it was going to cause I activate the trap Fragment Fusion by banishing monsters in my graveyard I Fusion Summon one Gem-Knight!" Julia explained.

"Ah first she Fusion Summon by using monsters in her hand and now she's Fusion Summoning monsters that are in her graveyard!" Yuya exclaimed. "I banish Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Emerald, and Tourmaline." Julia said. "Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness, I Fusion Summon: Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Gem-Knight Master Diamond Level 9 Attack 2900

"I activate Master Diamond's ability which let me banish Topaz from my graveyard." Julia explained. "I don't understand." Zuzu said confused. "Zuzu don't let your guard down!" Yuya called out. Just then she saw the mysterious man again. "(Am I seeing things.)" She thought. "What's matter your eyes playing trick on you?" Julia asked.

"Now Gem-Knight Crystal attack Melodious Canon with Crystal Barrage!" Julia commanded as her Gem-Knight fired crystals from its shoulder and destroys Canon. "I'm just getting warmed up so Master Diamond take out Melodious Maestra!"

Master Diamond slashed Maestra with its sword and destroyed Melodious monster.

Zuzu: 3700

"She destroyed Maestra like it was nothing." Ally said. "Well she still has life points." Federick added. "Not for long." Julia said. "What do you mean?" Zuzu asked. "I mean when I banished Topaz from my graveyard Master Diamond gains its ability." Julia replied.

"Wait that means." Zuzu began to say. "It means you're going to lose tough break and it get worse since Master Diamond destroyed your Maestra you take damage equal to her attack points." Julia proclaimed.

Zuzu was knocked down on the floor.

Zuzu: 1100

"She's taken major damage." Tate said. "But she still has some life points left she can still pull through." Gong added looking nervous. "In your dreams Zuzu doesn't stand a chance." Sora said with his eyes closed. "I forgot to mention that Master Diamond can attack twice this turn." Julia said.

"Poor Zuzu." Yuya said. "If she's attacked." Tate said. "She'll lose the duel!" Federick and Ally said together.

Back at Leo Institute of Dueling

"I the spell card Cat Calling which lets me summon two level 4 cat monsters only if I can send an Xyz Monster with Cat in its name to the graveyard." Katt explained. "So come forth my precious pets: Level 4 Mystic Cat and Level 4 Angel Cat!"

Mystic Cat Level 4 Attack 700

Angel Cat Level 4 Attack 500

The two cat monsters were cute first one was wearing female mysticl like dress and the second was a cat with had angel like wings which were white.

"Next I overlay them both to built the Overlay Network and summon a new I can bring forth a feline magician of magic!" Katt proclaimed. "I Xyz Summon: Dark Magician Cat Lady!"

Dark Magician Cat Lady Rank 4 Attack 2000

The magician cat creature was wearing the same dress that Dark Magician Girl wore but had a cat like face and with a black tail. "Whoa she's pretty." Yamabe said blushing.

Kakimoto was surprised as well. "She's pretty like Katt." He said blushing.

"I activate Dark Magician Cat Lady's ability by using one Overlay Unit I can destroy one of your monsters once per turn." Katt explained.

"Uh oh." Yamabe said as his fiend monster was destroyed.

Back at You Show Duel School.

"(There's nothing I can do.)" Zuzu thought but then noticed an action card nearby. '(Or is there?) She then got up and went for the action card.

"Master Diamond can attack again!" Julia proclaimed. "(I got it.)" Zuzu said as she swung her hand but didn't get it. "It was behind me.' She said looking back. "That means your eyes tricked you but you won't trick me." Julia said as her Fusion Monster attacked Zuzu sending her flying.

Zuzu: 0

The Action Field Spell disappeared as Yuya entered inside. "(I lost)"Zuzu thought spacing out that she didn't know that Yuya picked her in his arms. "(I lost and couldn't protect You Show Julia was right I didn't have doubts and my eyes were playing tricks on me) She added. "Are you two done yet?" Julia asked with a grin and her eyes closed. Zuzu realized she was in Yuya's arms and shook her head blushing that she pushed roughly Yuya that he fell on his back. "What do you that for?"

"Sorry I'm so sorry!" Zuzu said bowing her head down. "I forgive you but my back doesn't." Yuya said rubbing his back with his right hand.

Back at Leo Institute of Dueling.

"There's more if the monster destroyed was a fiend, fairy, or dragon type then that monster's original attack points are added to my Dark Magician Cat Girl's attack points until the end of my turn." Katt explained as Talon of Shurilane was destroyed. "Since my Talon was equipped with Black Pendant you lose 500 points of damage." Yamabe said.

"I beg to differ and here's why I activate my Mystic Cat's ability from the graveyard since this monster was used as Xyz Material then any magic card that you're using to deal effect damage on me then that damage is deflecting and you take the damage instead!" Katt explained as she licked her lips.

"No way!" Kakimoto exclaimed as his classmates' was hit by the damage effect by his own Equip Spell.

Yamabe: 2750

"Now my Magician Cat Girl's attack points increase!" Katt said loudly as her monster was covered in a red aura.

Dark Magician Cat Girl Attack 4100

"4100 attack points!" Yamabe exclaimed. "Now Dark Magician Cat Girl attack Yamabe directly with Dark Inferno Blast attack!"

Yamabe watched as he was attacked by the Magician Cat girl's dark inferno blast of energy.

Yamabe: 0

"I won, I really won meow!" Katt proclaimed jumping with joy with a bright smile as the duel field disappeared. Claude had his hand under his hand looking very impressed and then he got a call. "Claude sir we got some amazing power from that girls' Xyz Summoning." The caller said. "Hmm interesting put that on the data record so we can show it to Declan and the Chairwoman." Claude said as he hung up and then dialed Declan's number.

Declan felt his cellphone vibrate. "Anything about that girl's dueling?"

"Indeed from what the LID learned that Katt is using Xyz Summoning and its very powerful than any Xyz we teach at our school." Claude explained. "She took on Yamabe and Kakimoto then won."

"Hmm let her join the school but keep an eye on her cause I have feeling there's more to it that girl that meets the eye." Declan ordered. "Understood sir and I'll be returning back to You Show soon later." Claude answered as he hung up.

Claude then approached Katt who just came out of the Duel Field with Kakimoto and Yamabe. "I must your dueling is quite impressive so I talked with our owner of LID and he's decided to let you join our school." The guard said. "Really I can join this school this purr-fect." Katt said with a cute eyes with sparkle in them.

"So for now Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe I want you to give her a tour around the school while I back to You Show Duel School." Claude ordered. "Yes sire!" Sylvio's three classmates said at once.

Claude then left LID and went back to limo.

Back at You Show.

"I'm sorry about that duel too, I know it was important and I lost." Zuzu said sadly as she hung her head down. "Hey you did best and all we can do is win the next duel." Yuya said putting his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder and in return she smiled. "Oh is that all you have to do?" A voice rang out which made Yuya and Zuzu turned their heads to the window. "That should be pretty impossible."

"Who are you?" Yuya asked. "My name is Kit Blade and I'm the slickest Synchro Summoner you'll ever meet." The spiked brown haired boy replied. "Now which one of you guys will duel me?"

"Yuya won his duel." Alley said. "Zuzu lost her duel." Federick added. "The next duel will decide it." Tate finished. "Argh Gong wants to get revenge how that girl treated Zuzu but since Gong doesn't go to this school I can't duel him." Gong said. "So you'll have to duel Kit next Sora."

"Um I'm not really interesting into pressures like this so I won't but if you want to duel him big browse then go ahead." Sora replied licking a lollipop. "Huh big browse but wait did you say I can duel?" Gong asked. "Yeah for some reason I'm getting a good vibe from that guy." Sora said looking at Kit who was doing some workout with his sword. "Then I'll duel him." Gong said. "You know how much this duel means but I know there's nothing anyone I want to duel for our school than my very best friend." Yuya said with a smile. "Yuya... Gong began to say making a touching face from his friend's words.

"Now Gong is really fired up and I plan to beat Kit like beating a drum!" Gong proclaimed. "Um are you ready big brows cause I don't have all day but if you're chicken then let someone else be my opponent." Kit complained. "No one calls me a chicken and gets away with it let's get our duel on the way!" Gong said putting his duel disk on.

"Get a reality check if you think I'm going to lose the wannabe's before." Kit said with a grin and his eyes closed. Gong was confused at what Kit meant. "You see unlike the ones that lost I actually know what I'm doing." He added.

"Hey did you what Kit just said about us he said we don't know what we're doing!" Dipper yelled. "Uh I hate to break it to you but he wasn't talking about all of us he was talking about you." Julia said with a grin and crossing her arms. Dipper gasped and went to corner then bend down his knees.

"(That kid really has a sharp tongue sharp as sword, hmm that it!)" Skip thought as he pressed a button on the controls. "I activate the Action Field Spell: Sword's Cemetery!"

The Duel Field changed into a creepy cemetery filled with swords everywhere.

"Hey Gong you know what to do bury Kit's life points!" Skip called out. "Say what you want but if we win then You Show and the top duelist Yuya belong to LID." Henrietta said. "Is that correct Mr Boyle?"

"That's correct but if we win then you won't interfere with Yuya or our school again." Mr Boyle replied. "Right." The Chairwoman said.

"The stage is set and the duelists are ready!" Skip proclaimed.

"Their monsters are about to bring this graveyard to life!" Henrietta declared.

"In this time breaking battle.." Skip began to say. "The Winner takes it all and loser loses all.. Henrietta added.

"Action!" Yuya and Zuzu both said.

"DUEL!" Kit and Gong proclaimed.

Kit: 4000

Gong: 4000

"I'll go first I draw." Gong proclaimed. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!

Superheavy Samurai Kabuto Level 4 Attack 1000

"That's all for me now!" Gong called out.

"What that's your big open a monster with 1000 attack points." Kit said mocking. "Its not about the monsters you use its about how to use them." Gong answered. "Ha you're digging a hole for youself big brows." Kit said. "My turn!"

"I'll start this blow out by summoning XX Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

XX-Saber Boggart Knight Level 4 Attack 1900

"With big bad Boggart Knight in the yard I can summon another Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand I chose: Level 3 Tuner XX-Saber Fullhemknight!"

"I activate Kabuto's ability which allows him to switch into defense mode and gains 500 defense points until the end the turn." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Kabuto Defense 2000-2500

"You out knighted yourself if you didn't summon that other Saber monster you could've beaten Kabuto you keep playing cute then things are going get ugly." Gong added. "Nice work now ware Kit down with you heavy dueling style!" Yuya cheered.

"Ha my skills are so sharp you can never ware them down I have a surprise for you genius see when I have two Saber monster on my field I can special Summon this one: XX-Saver Faultroll!"

XX-Saver Faultroll Level 6 Attack 2400

"Kit's got three monsters out now!" Tate proclaimed.

"Unbelievable." Federick said.

"Check this out: Now I tune Level 3 Fullhelknight with Level 4 Boggart Knight!" Kit began to say. "I Synchro Summon X-Saber Souza!"

X-Saber Souza Level 7 Attack 2500

"That thing looks nasty." Federick said. "Kit took out level 4 monster so he Synchro Summon a level 7 monster!" Yuya proclaimed. "That's right but there's more you see Faultroll can bring back a X-saber monster from my graveyard once per turn and I chose Fullhemknight!" The Synchro Summoner explained.

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight Level 3 Attack 1300

"That's the same Tuner he used for Synchro Summon before." Skip said. "We all know what that means..." Zuzu began to say. "I Synchro Summon one more time Level 3 Fullhelmknight tune with Level 6 Saver Faultroll!" Kit proclaimed.

"I Synchro Summon: XX-Saber Gottems!

XX-Saber Gottems Level 9 Attack 3100

"Looks like Gong got his work cut for him cause looks like kit going to win by slashing and dicing." Yuya said looking worried.

Gong however didn't look worried and Kit had a grin on his face.

end of chapter.


	5. Going, Going, and Gong

Chapter 5: Going, Going, and Gong

Gong: 4000

Kit: 4000

The between Gong Strong and Kit was still on with Gong with his Superheavy Samurai Kabuto and Kit with his two Synchro Monsters: X-Saber Souza and XX-Saber Gottems.

"You don't stand a chance of beating me Gong and when you lose the LID will take over You Show." Kit said. "I can't wait I wonder which locker I'll take maybe both Zuzu and Yuya's."

"Kit is really trying to get into Gong's head but I hope he doesn't lose his focus." Yuya exclaimed. Gong was not filching but just staring at Kit. "What's the matter too shocked to say anything?" Kit asked with a mock. "You can keep mouthing all you want but Gong doesn't trash talk he fights with skills and monsters not with jaw mouthing!" Gong said.

"You want skills and monsters then I'll give you them!" Kit shouted. "Now Gottem attack Samurai Kabuto!"

Gottem charged at the Samurai monster and swung its mighty sword releasing a light of energy destroyed the Samurai Kabuto.

"Nice huh my Gottem always finishes first and now Saber Souza attack him directly!" Kit commanded as his Saber monster unleashed a X-shaped blast at Gong and pushed him backwards.

Gong: 1500

"He took that attack like it was nothing!" Tate exclaimed. "Gong is one tough cookie." Federick added looking amazed. "Gong never moves when he duels he's got me so fired up that I turn on the sprinkle." Skip said. "Ha I got something planned for Gong later that'll cool you down." Kit said as he set down a facedown card.

"Its my turn!" Gong proclaimed as he drew his card and wind blew as he did.

He looked at the card he drew. "(This should help me get Gong to get things going.)"

"Since you have two monsters on your side Gong can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Scales." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Scales Level 4 Attack 800

"When Gong has this guy on the field when its special summoned Gong can bring back a Superheavy Samurai from his graveyard." Gong explained again. "Welcome Samurai Kabuto!"

Superheavy Samurai Kabuto Level 4 Attack 1000

"However this two won't be around for long cause Gong is tributing this two to do in Gong's favor, Gong is bringing out the swinging Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" Gong proclaimed.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Level 8 Defense 3500

"Isn't a monster usually suppose to be facedown when summoning one in defense mode." Tate said. "True but with Big Benkei's effect it can be summoned face-up in defense mode." Gong explained.

"Hah if you keep making worthless moves like that then you won't be able to save your friends school." Kit said. "We'll see how worthless my move was!" Gong yelled.

Kit was confused. "Big Benkei take a swing at Gottems to knock him into next week!" Gong commanded. "But your monster is defense mode!" Kit exclaimed looking totally shocked. "True but it attack when its defense mode too." Gong explained.

Big Benkei slammed its fist onto the ground and sending out flames from beneath. "Its defense points are used as for its attack points."

"That means.." Ally began to say.

"That Gong's big Benkei is going to scorch the competition." Tate finished.

Gottem was then destroyed.

"That was so cool I'm getting shivers." Federick said happily as he moved his hands and arms up and down.

Kit: 3600

"(Gong's plan is going just the way he wants it.)" He thought looking at his three remaining cards in his hand.

Back at Leo Institute of Dueling.

Katt was walking down the hallway and was getting some greetings from other male students with awe looks and some had lovestruck looks. "Wow this girl is so pretty." A male student said with a blush. "She's an Xyz Summoner like Dipper too." Another male student said blushing red and big goofy smile. "Dipper might have kiss his reputation as our top Xyz Summoner goodbye maybe cause this girl beat two of Sylvio's classmates." A third male student added with blushing and making a goofy grin.

This got Katt's attention. "(Hmm another Xyz Summoner is here.) She thought. Just then Ootomo then approached her. "Hi miss Katt I was wondering if you.." He began to say. "Sorry I need to go but I'm be here tomorrow." She said winking at Ootomo causing him to smile with a goofy grin.

Katt continued to walk down the hallway and then someone caught her eye. There was man inside classroom with next the door had a sign beside it. She saw Fusion Summon on the sign which made Katt twitch then making a quiet hiss but she then she shook her head and walked away. (I should inform this to the others.) She thought as she continued her way to the exit doors.

Back at You Show.

"That's enough hurting for now." Gong said with a big smile.

"I'll show you hurt." Kit said drawing a card from his deck. "I summon another Boggart Knight!"

XX-Saber Boggart Knight Level 4 Attack 1900

"Remember when this card is Normal summoned I can Special Summon another level 4 or lower Saber monster from my hand and I chose XX-Saber Ragigura!"

XX-Saber Ragigura Level 1 Attack 200

"Its just a puny lizard with 200 attack points." Federick said with a giggle.

"With Ragigura on my field I'm allowed to add an X Saber monster from my graveyard to my hand." Kit explained. "I'm picking up Faultroll and when there's at least two Saber monsters on my field I'm allowed to bring it on the field."

XX-Saber Faultroll Level 6 Attack 2400

"When this out on the field I can summon Level 4 or lower Saber monster my graveyard." Kit explained again. "This feels packed as it is." Ally said looking worried. "That's for sure." Federick said. "I'm taking out the FullhelmKnight!" Kit proclaimed.

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight Level 3 Attack 1300

"This doesn't look too good." Tate said looking worried and knowing what's coming next. "That's because its not cause I'm tuning level 3 Fullhelmknight with level 6 Faultroll!" Kit proclaimed. "I Synchro Summon: Level 9 XX-Saber Gottems!"

XX-Saber Gottems Level 9 Attack 3100

"Kit bringing that monster back again is bad news for Gong." Zuzu said nervously. "True but Gottem has only 3100 attack points so Gong's Big Benkei is safe." Yuya said.

Kit ran off and swung his wooden Katana too dispatch a action card and then caught it. "This is just what I need, now I activate the Action card: Extreme Sword!" Kit proclaimed. Yuya gasped and so did Zuzu. "This is extremely bad news for you cause Gottems gains 1000 extra attack points." Kit explained.

XX-Saber Gottems Attack 3100-4100

"Heh heh heh you gotta love this action duel, go get him Gottem!" Kit commanded. Gottem pointed its sword at Gong and fired a stream of light from the sharp tip of its sword. "Poor Big Benkei." Zuzu said sadly.

"Don't worry since Benkei was in defense Gong won't take any damage." Yuya said. "Guess again, I activate the trap card: Meteorain with this trap if a monster of mine attacks a monster in defense and has more attack points than the monster's defense the difference is directly hit to you as damage." Kit explained.

Gong: 900

Yuya and the other gasped expect Sora who was still licking his lollipop. The explosion created smoke and then cleared up revealing Benkei wasn't destroyed. "Its..still here." Kit said looking shocked. "That's because Benkei got attacked Gong send Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit which lets me prevent Benkei from being destroyed this turn." Gong explained. "You weakened your hand so you can protect your superheavy star?" Kit asked.

"That's right only downside is that Benkei loses 800 defense points." Gong added.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Defense 3500-2700

"Its ok though cause Benkei still has more attack points than Souza." Tate said. "Yeah but not for long." Kit said as he swung his Katana sending out wind and Action card flew up. "Hey its Action Card!" Ally exclaimed.

The action card was close to Gong. "Uh oh its way over there!" Kit said as he ran towards to where the action card fell. "Its right near Gong!" Tate exclaimed. "Get it Gong!" Federick called. "Gong ain't moving." Gong replied as he closed his eyes. Federick and Tate gasped in shock but were also confused.

"If you won't take it then I will." Kit said as he managed to catch it. "Uh oh he caught it." Ally said looking worried. "How lucky and talented can a guy get?" Kit asked. "I play the Extreme Sword Action Card again!"

"So my Souva gets an extra 1000 attack points."

X-Saber Souva Attack 2500-3500

"Souva take out Benkei!" Kit commanded. Souva made an X-cross with its two swords and hitting Benkei. "I activate the Soulfire's ability which lets me prevent Benkei from being destroyed this turn." Gong said.

"Yeah but you're still taken damage due to Meteorain effect big browse." Kit said.

Gong was hit and knocked off his feet.

Gong: 100

"Not only you lost 800 life points but your Benkei loses more 800 defense points as well." Kit said.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Defense 2700-1900

"Yeah but since the battle is over Souva and Gottems attack points are return to normal." Gong said as he got up back on his feet. "You only survived cause of the monsters in your hand so I'll just have to change that." Kit said. "I tribute Boggart to activate Gottems ability which lets me send one card in your hand to the graveyard."

"Ah now Gong has only one card left in his hand now!" Federick cried. "I have more bad news I tribute Ragigura to activate Gottems' ability again which means that last card in your hand goes to the graveyard." Kit explained.

"Gong lost his last card!" Tate exclaimed. "You were betting it all for the cards in your hand big browse and now its gone, you strategy just got you owned!" Kit mocked as he set a card facedown. "How can Gong win if he doesn't have any cards in his hand?" Ally asked. "If he only took that action card when he had the chance." Tate said. "Why didn't he that card could've help him win this duel and we will lose our school for sure!" Federick panicked. "Don't be so sure." Yuya said. "Gong's deck has never let him down."

A flashback scene.

"From what I've seen duelists need to rely on their decks and soul instead of action cards." Young Gong said. "But not knowing what you're going to get is way more exciting, here let me see your deck." Yuya said as he observed his best friend's deck and found out there was no magic or trap cards. "How can you win with this?" Young Yuya asked.

"Its the perfect deck for Gong's heavy strong style, Gong believes in his deck, and Gong know he can win with it." Young Gong replied with confident smile. "

end of flashback.

"(Alright Gong make us believe you can win with your deck.)" Yuya thought. "I draw!" Gong proclaimed as he looked at the card he drew.

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Shield Wall!"

Superheavy Samurai Soul Shield Wall Level 3 Attack 1300

"Gong is equipping this card to Benkei to give it a 1200 defense boost."

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Defense 1900-3100

"A monster that can power up another monster you really got lucky." Kit said with a grin. "Luck had nothing to do with it, because it is part of Gong's plan but enough talk is over!" Gong yelled. "Now Benkei attack Souva!"

Benkei attacks with Soul Shield Wall with rocket boosters and slammed onto the ground unleashing a flamewave at Souva and destroying the Synchro Saber monster.

Kit: 3000

"That's the way to go!" Yuya cheered. "I'll show you and I'll finish you with this the trap card: Gottem's Emergency Call which lets me summon two X-Saber monsters from my graveyard as long as I have Saber monster on the field." Kit explained.

"So come back X-saber Regigura and X-Saber Souva."

"With Regigura on my side I can bring back Faultroll to my hand." Kit added. "Amazing its not even Kit's turn but he's still capable of bringing back a bunch of monsters." Dipper said. "Its just like I've been trying to tell you Julia his X-Saber deck is cut above the rest."

"You usually don't have anything nice to say about other deck but I guess losing that's what losing does." Julia remarked as Dipper gasped. "It makes you nicer too."

This causing Dipper to gasp again and bend down on his knees again in a corner. "100 life points and no cards in Gong's hand its all over for him." Sora said. "Its not over as long Gong still has his head in the game." Yuya said.

"My turn." Kit said drawing his card and taken one out of his hand revealing to Gong. "Remember what this card can do?"

"Gong does since you got a bunch of X-Saber monsters you can special summon that monster to the field." Gong answered. "I'm glad you were paying attention." Kit said as he played it. "So I summon back X-Saber Faultroll!"

X-Saber Faultroll Level 6 Attack 2400

"With it on the field I can summon a level 4 or below X-saber monster from my graveyard." Kit explained. "Say hello to X-Saber Fullhelmknight!"

X-Saber Fullhelmknight Level 3 Attack 1300

"He's got Fullhelmknight and Faultroll which will lead up to trouble." Yuya said. "You bet it does now level 3 Fullhelmknight tune with level 6 Faultroll!" Kit ordered. "I Synchro Summon XX-Saber Gottems!"

XX-Saber Gottems Level 9 Attack 3100

"I use X-Saber Souza's ability to tribute Regigura!" Kit proclaimed. Gong was confused. "I bet you're wondering why I did, well you're about to find out now X-Saber Souva attack Benkei!" Kit commanded. "But Souva is weaker than Benkei." Tate said.

"That's not going to matter since I got rid of Regigura my Souza can destroy any monster its attacking." Kit explained. "This is bad Gong's got nothing to protect himself." Federick said with shock. "Now I'm going to cut down you superheavy star down to size." Kit said. "Soul Shield Wall prevent that by Gong sending it to the graveyard, making the monster's defense zero, and stopping the attack." Gong explained.

"Argh you think you're smart but no matter what you do you still don't have a chance." Kit said gritted his teeth.

Superheavy Samauri Big Benkei Defense 3100-0

"I still got two Gottems one to destroy your monster and you next." Kit added. "Now Gottem number 1 attack Benkei!"

"Gong was hoping you'd do that." Gong said. "Gong is activating the Soulbreaker Armor from graveyard!"

"What activate from the graveyard?" Kit asked as he looked closely to the card that was being sent from Gong's graveyard. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That's right its the same monster you send to Gong's graveyard by using Gottem's ability." Gong answered. "And you doing that unleashed its awesome power by banishing this card from the graveyard and when Gong doesn't have any spells or trap in his graveyard you lose life points to the change of Benkei's defense points."

Kit gasped in shock. "Gong's monster had 3500 defense points before." Tate said. "Now its defense points are zero." Federick added. "That's 3500 points of damage and that means.." Ally began to say. "Going is victorious!" She said along with Tate and Federick.

Sora was surprised as well that he dropped his lollipop. "No way."

"Gong's strategy worked out perfectly see having magic and traps in his graveyard actually his heavy strong strategy not helps it which why he filled his deck full of monsters." Yuya explained.

Kit was surprised. "A whole deck full of monsters." Julia said looking shocked. "That's the crazy thing I ever heard of." Dipper added who was also shocked.

"I see now that's why you didn't take any Action Cards." Kit said with his eyes closed. "You got that right Gong doesn't need action cards to effect his deck." Gong replied as his Samurai armor unleashed a four fire orbs at Kit. "Well spells cards aren't all bad cause I activate the Saber Reflection." The Synchro Summoner said. "Oh no that will reflection the damage back to Gong and now Kit is going to win!" Yuya exclaimed looking worried.

The damage was then reflected back to Gong. "Its over big browse!" Kit proclaimed. "Gong is activating Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon from his graveyard!" Gong proclaimed. "Hey that's another monster I sent to the graveyard!" Kit exclaimed in shock. "Since Gong doesn't have any spells or traps in his graveyard Gong can use this card to avoid any damage from your spell card." Gong explained.

"That's for starters all the monsters we have get destroyed and we take damage equal to their levels times 100!"

"What the.. the total is 3300 which means." Kit began to say. "3300 points of damage." Gong answered.

The explosion shreds all of Kit and Gong's monsters and blowing them both off their feet.

Gong: 0

Kit: 0

"Its kaput." Federick said. "Its a tie." Ally said as the Action Field disappeared.

Yuya went inside. "Gong are you okay?"

Yuya picked Gong up by his arms. "I'm sorry Gong's Superheavy style just wasn't enough." Gong said sadly. "Maybe not but he didn't win either also we got something else important the power of the deck you believe in." Yuya said with smile. "Yuya won, Zuzu lost, and Gong ended up tying." Skip said. "Madame Chairwoman you said that if your team won of a three match contest and your team only won one duel so the school stays ours."

"That's absolutely nonsense this duel is suppose to be the tie breaker the can't be decided by a draw." Henrietta said. "It was a tie the last duel is over." Skip pointed out. "We'll just have another duel then the only duelists that won their duels can duel each other." Henrietta said. "You shouldn't be the one to decide to it to the duelists." Skip said.

Yuya walked forward with goggles on his eyes. "Looks like your boy is ready to go and so are we." Henrietta said as Julia began to walk towards Yuya. "Hold it." A voice said which got everyone attention.

It was Declan who just walked behind the wall. "I'll be the one to duel him."

Yuya turned around to face Declan who also stared at him.

Meanwhile Katt just exited out of LID.

"Now its time to call him but first I must make sure that LID teacher comes out first before I make my call to my friend." She said as she made a grin and she sat down a bench to relax.

end of chapter.


	6. Battle Under the Big Top

Chapter 6: Battle Under the Big Top

Yuya who was wearing his goggles was faced with Declan. "Yuya must be a nervous wreck." Ally said noticing Yuya was speechless and did the others notice. "If he doesn't win this duel." Tate began tos say. "This our school belongs to LID." Federick finished.

"Gong is sorry that he failed that he couldn't save the You Show Duel School but there's only one more duel so the pressure is on you." Gong said who looked also worried yet a bit down. "Nah Yuya looks cool than a penguin on an iceberg." Sora said as the others looked at him confused.

"The future of the school is in my hands so I'm up for the challenge." Yuya spoke as his left eye was shown from the left eye patch from his goggle mask. "LID better watch out!" Tate said. "Their team is strong but we got Pendulum Power." Federick commented.

"We can't lose with Yuya on our side." Ally added. "Its going to be Yuya all the way he's number 1!" Tate proclaimed. "You children are so naive, seriously your friend doesn't stand a chance." Henrietta said looking confident. "Delcan?" Skip said quietly as he seemed to remember that name.

"The time for talk is over, wouldn't you agree, words mean nothing." Declan spoke. "I feel like I seen that guy before." Skip said as he took Duel Disk for informantion about Declan. "Let's see here." He said as he scrolled down looking for his dueling record. "Declan Akaba, hmm interesting."

Yuya and Declan went into the duel field.

Declan was silent and staring at Yuya who was just silent. "Uh he's scary to look at." Ally said as she grabbed Zuzu. "Its ok." Skip's daughter said embracing the red head child. "Yuya can handle this guy easily." Gong said. "But why does he look so worried?" Zuzu said as she noticed her childhood friend was worried indeed. "Hey Yuya perk up!" Yuya turned his head to his friend's call. "Don't forget this school taught us to be Dueltainers and your great accen is your smile."

"My smile." Yuya said as he took of his goggles. "She's right I can't let the pressure and competation throw me down my number goal is to have fun and make people smile!"

his friends cheered. "I can't wait to see that grin wiped off his face." Henrietta said with a grin. "We need to pick an Action Field." Yuya said. "Your school, your choice." Declan said.

"Pick a good one!" Yuya called out to the principal. "(Yuya is leaving it up to me, though he doesn't know what he's up against Declan won every prize that's out there, he's a pro therefore Yuya's going to need get the advantage he can get and since Delcan says he doesn't care I'm free to give Yuya a field spell that fits his talents with a capital T." Skip thought. "Get ready to duel under the big top, I activate the field Spell: Acrobatic Circus!"

The duel Field changed into a circus(from what circus looks like from inside).

"Only thing that are missing are clowns." Sora said.

"No need to worry, Yuya has got that covered since this field spell is a circus it'll be the perfect fit for him." Gong said. "The Duel Field is set Yuya so the rest is up to you." Skip said.

"The LID has chosen its champion!" Zuzu proclaimed. "Declan is going to take on You Show's star student.." Tate cheered. "The amazing Yuya Sasaki!" Federick added excitedly. "You're about to witness the amazing school duel!" Alley added excited as well. "So get ready to Action..' They all began to say together.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Declan both proclaimed.

Yuya: 4000

Declan: 4000

"Since you did a favor by letting me chose the field spell I'll let you go first." Yuya said. "You really believe I did a favor for you hah, I can see what competitor you are." Declan said making Yuya confused. "Alright then I'll accept your offer." Declan said. "First my first move I play the Continous Spell: Dark Contact with the Gate!"

"This card deals me 1000 points of damage on my next turn." He explained.

"That move makes no sense." Zuzu said looking puzzled. "Yeah its almost like if he's throwing the duel away." Gong added. "However there is a benefit which allows me to any Level 4 or below D-D monster from deck to my hand." Declan explained as his monster was then transferred to his hand. "Um D-D?" Federick asked in a confusing tone. "It stands for Different Dimension and those monsters are out of this world." Sora explained. "Next I'll play the same spell I activated before." Declan said.

"Wah, by activating that he'll take.." Gong began to say. "He'll be taken 2000 points of damage." Zuzu said. "Once I can add a D-D Monster to my hand when its level 4 or below." Declan reminded Yuya.

"I'll activate another spell card its called: Contract with the Swamp King and like my two other spell cards I'll take another 1000 points of damage."

"Declan is taken some risks so he must have something up his sleeve." Yuya said. "Not up my sleeve but in my deck, with the power of the Swamp King I can summon a Fusion Monster this it counts as Fusion Card." Delcan explained. Sora gasped. "So that's his strategy I get it now." Yuya said.

"You don't understand nothing so don't kid yourself." Declan said. "Watch as I Fuse D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith together!"

"I Fusion Summon: D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Declan proclaimed.

D/D/D Flame King Genghis Level 6 Attack 2000

"Oh man." Yuya said shocked.

"The man is a Fusion Master!" Gong proclaimed. "Yeah but he did make a risky move with those three spell cards, don't you think?" Zuzu asked Dojo duelist. "I hate to say this but if this monster is clearly as powerful as its terrifying then Yuya is in for trouble." Sora said looking a bit worried.

Skip was looking through his duel disk for any duel records on Declan using Fusion Summoning. "I can't find any records on Declan winning any duels with Fusion Summoning." He said. "He's got a string line of victories and now he's even more powerful."

He looked back at the duel. "This isn't looking good for Yuya or the You Show."

"I'm placing two cards facedown." Declan said. "Its your move."

"He played three spell cards to summon a Fusion Monster on his first turn." Yuya said. "That's a really risky move." Zuzu added. "Mr Sunshine is sure full of himself." Ally said. "If he's such a great duelist then why he did let those three LID student duel instead of him?" Federick asked. "He could be overconfident Declan must think he's more skilled than Yuya cause he's practically spotting with 3000 points of damage at the start." Sora explained. "He's right." Zuzu said.

"One thing is Gong can't stand a hot dog duelist, he deserves to get his deck demolished!" Gong yelled. "Put him in his place Yuya!" Tate called out. "Show him that you're the best!" Ally added. "That guy is like a sack of sour crabs!" Federick added loudly.

"I'll defeat Declan alright." Yuya said with smile as he ran then leaped into the air and draws a card. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake!"

Performapal Whip Snake Level 4 Attack 1700

"I activate whip Snake's ability it can hypnotize your monster and swap its attack points with its defense." Yuya explained as his cobra like snake used its tail as hypnotize item on Declan's Fusion Monster caused it to drop its sword.

D/D/D Flame King Attack 2000-1500

"And just like that it weakens Flame King!" Ally said happily. "Which means Whip Snake is ready to strike now." Tate said looking happy. "Oh I got shivers!" Federick said shaking with excitement.

"This is it Whip Snake extinguish Flame King!" Yuya commanded as his performapal corba snake opened its mouth to bite Flame King. "I activate the trap Dark Contrac with the Witch!" Declan responded.

"Another Contract trap card!" Gong exclaimed. "That means.." Zuzu began to say remembering the last three spells that are like the trap card he's playing now. "It means I'll be taken damage on my next turn 1000 points of damage to be exact while my Flame King will benefit by gaining 1000 attack points." Declan explained as Yuya began to jump around looking for Action Cards.

D/D/D Flame King Attack 1500-2500

"But that means Whip Snake's attack won't go through." Federick bemoaned.

Whip Snake got itself into a short horror. "I got this High Dive with this Action Card my Whip Snake gains an extra 1000 attack points." Yuya explained a trampoline appeared and Whip Snake bounced in the air.

Performapal Whip Snake Attack 1700-2700

"Alright Whip Snake get back to work and KO that King!" Yuya commanded as Declan jumped into his Flame King's hand and it throws him at the one Circus balls where he grabs at Action Card and activates another facedown card which is a trap then decreasing his Flame King's attack points by 1000.

D/D/D Flame King Attack 2500-1500

Whip Snake took a strike at Flame King causing explosion as Yuya's friends cheered and LID students got worried expect for Henrietta. "Wait, what happened?" Federick asked noticed that something wasn't right. "Uh oh." Tate said realizing something too. "He survived." Yuya said looking surprised. "Yes cause I activated an Action Card of my own called: Evasion."

Yuya groaned but then smiled. "Couldn't do it better myself."

"Hmm seems to be an even match." Skip said. "No isn't." Zuzu said. "I agree those four Contract cards will cost Declan 1000 points of damage which is a total of 4000." Gong said. "All Yuya has to do is end his turn and Declan won't know what hit him." Zuzu replied. "It'll be game over." Ally added. "Easy." Federick added. "Declan blundered big time." Tate said.

"Don't judge a candy bar by its wrapper think about it guys did you all notice that Flame King's attack points were reduced to 1500 if that were case then Declan must have a plan which means Yuya could be going into a trap." Sora said.

Declan then smiled which means Sora was right and he laughed. "I don't see what's so funny." Yuya said. "Of course you don't what made me laugh is that you said by letting me go first you'd do me a favor but I admit you're a nice guy though being nice a duel can be the quickest way to a defeat by ending your turn you haven't made a move perhaps since you're a nice guy your fair play has left you to hesitate such weakness can you lead to your downfall." Declan answered.

"What is he yakking about?" Federick asked. "It don't make no difference." Gong said. "Ignore him!" Ally called out. "Yeah just end your turn!" Tate called out as well. "This the it for you so I'll end my turn with a facedown." Yuya said. "Also Whip Snake's ability wears off so your Flame King's attack points go back to their original."

D/D/D Flame King Attack 1500-2000

"Also High Dive's effect wears off as well so Whip Snake's attack return to normal too." Yuya added.

Performapal Whip Snake Attack 2700-1700

"Now you have to pay all for the Contract cards you played which is a total of 4000 life points."

"Excuse me what Contract cards?" Declan asked with smirk as his four Contract cards vanished and causing Yuya's friends to gasp. "Where did they go?" Yuya asked who was also shocked. "If you were paying close attention then you would've noticed I played a trap card Contract Laundering with this trap I was able to cancel my four Contract card's effect and destroy them." Declan explained. "I guess it's true what they say: a Contract is only good on what card its written on."

"Of course that's the reason why Genghis attack points went down by 1000 cause that Contract Laundering negated the Contract with the Witch trap as well as the rest of other Contract cards." Sora explained. "Since he sent those Contracts to the graveyard he doesn't take any damage." Gong added. "Next I can draw same number of cards as well as the same Contract Cards were destroyed." Declan explained as he drew four more cards. "So the duel continues Yuya!"

Yuya growled but closed his eyes. "I got to honest I'm glad I didn't defeat you just now cause I have reason it would've been too easy so I can continue with my dueltaining that I learned from my dad."

"So you carrying on Yosho Sasaki's legacy." Declan said which made Yuya surprised. "You know about him?" The young Duel Tainer asked. "Hah hah hah are you serious how can we not know that I mean your old man was a famous duelist?" Kit asked with laugh. "Yeah famous for being a big chicken!" Dipper added rudely. "BE QUEIT!" Declan roared causing Dipper and Kit to freeze up. "Clowns." Julia said looking at her friends. "Sorry I greatly admired your father's exploits he made Action Duel as popular as they are now today and he was true pioneer I waited for so long to test myself for his dueling Philosophers." Delcan said calming his voice down. "I have the chance against you so we must both duel with our skills so I won't hold back."

"You were holding back?!" Yuya asked getting worried. "Maybe so I draw now!" Declan said. "I summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster D/D Night Howl!"

D/D Night Howl Level 3 Attack 300

"A Tuner Monster?!" Yuya exclaimed in shocked as his friends gasped in shock. "More like a Tooth monster." Gong said referring to the Tuner having many sharp teeth. "Perfect now the real duel can began." Henrietta said with a grin.

"Once this Tuner is out I can summon another monster as long its a D/D Monster that's level 4 or below in my graveyard then I have to reduce that monster's attack points all the way to zero." Declan explained. "I chose to revive D/D Lilith!'

Lilith appeared and gave Yuya a scare as well as Whip Snake. "So I tune Level 3 D/D Night Howl with my Level 4 Lilith!" Declan proclaimed as his two D/D monsters grab a trapeze took swing back and forth then releasing their grips and swift at each other. "I Synchro Summon: Level 7 D/D/D Gust King Alexander!'

D/D/D Gust King Alexander Level 7 Attack 2500

"A Synchro Monster?" Yuya asked looking shocked at Declan can Synchro Summon. His friends were shocked as well. "So this guy can Synchro Summon, I wonder what this guy can do?" Gong asked himself. "I'm not finished Genghis will turn up the heat with his special ability when there's another D/D/D monster other than Flame King Genghis himself I can summon another D/D monster from my graveyard." Declan explained. "So come back D/D Lilith!"

D/D Lilith Level 4 Attack 100

"As for further twist Gust King Alexander can bring back another D/D Monster since I summoned another one like Lilith." Declan explained. "So come back D/D Cerberus!"

D/D Cerberus Level 4 Attack 1800

"Now Yuya I intend overlay Cerberus and Lilith, so it begins!" Declan proclaimed. "What is beginning?" Yuya asked. "Your downfall by overlaying these two monsters I built the Overlay Network I promised you that you'd never faced a warrior king as magnificent or commanding as this one!" Declan replied. "I Xyz Summon: D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

D/D/D Wave King Caesar Rank 4

"He can summon Xyz Monsters too" Sora said looking shocked. "This is bad." Gong said looking very worried as well as Yuya's friends. Henrietta grinned at this. "This guy can summon three different ways that's amazing and such power." Skip said.

"I should warn you that I haven't gotten to unleash my other powerful monsters and I bet that sounds terrifying." Declan said fixing his glasses. "I can be a sure that the reality is just as worse.'

Back at LID

Katt was outside in the front of LID still sitting the bench and then she heard the main entrance doors open and turned her head around, out came out the teacher she saw in the Fusion Class Department Class. "This is Katt come in." She whispered in her duel disk.

The caller that responded to Katt was a man's voice. "Have you found out anything?" He asked. "Not much but LID teacher is heading out of the school and he is a Fusion Summoner." The cat girl replied. "Alright you just make sure you don't get found out or let anyone get suspicious about you too soon." The caller ordered. "Agreed Katt out." She replied as she hung up.

Katt then walked ahead to see more of Paradise City.

end of chapter.


	7. Circus Surprise

Chapter 7: Circus Surprise

Declan adjusted his glasses. "Now Flame King Genghis defang that Snake!"

Flame King charged at Whip Snake with its sword. "I got something that'll dance to your defense Whip Snake I play the spell Hippo Carnival which lets me summon three Hippo token in defense mode." Yuya explained.

"Now my Whip Snake is safe cause now your Flame King is forced to attack one of my hippos."

"Alright that was quick thinking." Tate said. "Yeah its got Gong going." Gong cheered. "Well this will surely blow you away, Gust King Alexnader take out another hippo." Declan commamnded as Gust King slashed another Hippo token. "His ability activate when he destroys a monster in battle another monster will meet its ruin as well." Declan explained as the last hippo token screamed.

Yuya and Whip Snake closed her eyes from explosion. "Wave King Casear his Whip Snake is now wide open and now crack his whip." Declan commanded as his Xyz monster charged with its big sword. Whip snake then leaped foward to Casear then was slashed.

Yuya:3300

"All of Yuya's monsters are KO!" Federick exclaimed. "I accomplished what I done this turn." Declan said as he set a card facedown. "Nicely done that was a grea performance I was especially impressed you can summon three different ways." Yuya said. "I can't Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon like you but with Penedulum Power I can swing things my way, so ready or not here I go!"

Yuya drawed and looked at the card he drew which was Timegazer Magician. "Excellent now friends and fans your attention please, so far I've been warming up so I can get to my main act but now there's no going to be holding back I'd promise I would dazely you all with my spetaculur dueling no how." Yuya announced. "I think I know what's coming." Ally said. "So I set Timergazer Magician and Stargazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale." Yuya said as he played his two magicians and they appeared.

"Now I can summon monsters level 2-7 all at the same time." Yuya explained. "Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, and my monsters are ready to Swing into Action!"

"Turn up the heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Let him hear you roar Peformapal Fire Mufflerlion!"

Peformapal Fire Mufflerlion Level 3 Attack 800

"Whoa a new peformapal monster!" Tate said amazed. "He looks totally adorable!" Ally said. "He looks totally fercious." Federick said shaken with excitement. "Set that Lion on Declan." Zuzu cheered. "Attack!" Gong ordered. "The school is counting on you." Skip added. "My monsters are eager to entertain you all and I want you to draw your attention to Odd Eyes Dragon cause its act is truly overpowering that's gurantee to leap out of your seats." Yuya announced as he jumped from the platform, dons his goggles, and lands on the back of Odd Eyes. "Alright Odd-Eyes its showtime!" He announced as he rode on his Dragon.

"Now target at Flame King and show everyone your attack: Spiral Flame Strike!"

Flame King was hit. "Now to pum the act some more with Odd-Eyes by using his special ability he can make the battle damage double since its battling a monster that's level 5 or higher like your Flame King." Yuya explained. "Go Reaction Force!"

Delcan braced himself fromt the explosion.

Declan: 3000

"He aced it now keep taken down Declan's monsters." Tate said with encouragement. "Yeah bash his monsters!" Federick called out. "Fire Mufflerlion takes center stage as well to showcase his special ability when a Pendulum Monster destroys one of your own monsters Mufflerlion gives extra 200 attack points and lets it attack again." Yuya explained as Mufflerlion let out a roar and then a fire aura that became a ring of fire. "Awesome now its now or never Odd-Eyes." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Dragon roared then leaped through the fire ring.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-2700

"That trick is too hot to handle." Tate said. "No-one out does the razzle-dazzle department that Yuya can do." Zuzu commented. "Yuya is a natural at the Monster-wrangling." Gong added. "What a Dueltainer!" Skip said. "He's just like his old man only shorter."

"Gust King my Odd-Eyes has its eyes on you next, go Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya commanded as his Dragon fired its flame at the Gust King. "Like I said before since its battling a monster that's level 5 or higher you take double the damage."

Declan: 2600

"Whoa I'm tingling from my head to my feet." Federick said shaken with excitement.

Yuya then sees an Action cards and snags it. "I'm in the zone today I activate the Action Spell called Wonder Chance, you wonder what it does it can allow Odd-Eyes to attack again."

Little did he notice a Overlay Unit from Caesar was just removed.

Caesar then was hit by Odd-Eyes' attack.

Declan: 2300

"Alright he dethroned King Caesar!" Ally proclaimed happily. "This duel has taken a one 80 and Yuya is in complete control." Tate said. "He's such a massive master!" Federick added. "I was worried we lose our school but even though Declan can summon three different ways Yuya's Pendulum Summon is overpowering." Zuzu said.

"Well folks I hope you all enjoyed the act cause my Mufflerlion can't attack and my Odd-Eyes Dragon is battled out thanks for your support." Yuya said as he jumped off Odd-Eyes. "Don't worry on my next turn both monsters will be back for an encore and it'll be more amazing."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2700-2500

"Good Job Odd-Eyes you were great." Yuya said petting his Dragon but then something caught his attention as he looked closely at the smoke from explosion. The smoke cleared and saw all D/D/D monsters were back. "How is this possible?" Yuya asked.

"They're back." Zuzu said looking shocked. "But we saw Yuya destroy them." Tate said looking confused. "Gong too." Gong said. "What happened?" Yuya asked. "My King Caesar saved them of course by using its special ability." Declan replied. "What ability?" Yuya asked.

"Its quite impressive after the battle Caesar used one of its Overlay Units to summon back the monsters that were destroyed by you in battle." Declan explained. "Your monster can revive your whole team!" Yuya exclaimed. "Is he a monster or miracle worker?" Gong asked. "However such power comes with a price specifically all the monsters that Caesar revived will cost me life points on my next turn in fact I must give up 1000 life points for each one." Declan explained again.

"So the damage will be ten times of 3000." Tate said. "If you subtract that from Declan's life points then he's going kaput." Federick said subtracting with his fingers. "Get real Declan wouldn't have plan this if he giving himself an out." Sora said.

"The boy is correct I play this trap called: D/D/D Human Resources with this I can relocate three D/D/D to my deck and this allows me to add two D/D from my deck to my hand." Declan explained. "See he moved his monsters so he can't take any damage." Sora said.

"I'll put one card facedown." Yuya said. "This is one of coolest duels I've ever been in so far its been full of surprises and you done excellent job keeping me in the dark so I can't wait to see what you have next."

"I too enjoyed our duel the experience has been most Edgeucational especially when you showed me what its like to be one the receiving side of your Pendulum Monster's attacks so I'll return the favor." Declan said as Yuya looked at him wondering what he's getting at.

"I unlocked many type of Summonings including one that is prized by you!" Declan proclaimed as he pointed at Yuya. "So I draw!"

"By using these two monsters I D/D Savant Kelper and D/D Savant Galilei I'm going to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"No way!" Yuya said looking totally shocked as the rest of his friends including the LID Students. "I'll beat you at your own game Yuya, with these two monsters I can summon monsters through Level 2-9 this turn." Declan announced. "Maybe the guy is just bluffing." Gong said looking nervous. "I don't think so." Zuzu said looking nervous as well. "Me either." Sora said.

"The energy of the Universe swings between the forces of Darkness and the Light, I shall now harness the power of this eternal oscillation I shall Pendulum Summon and call upon my three monsters to emerge!" Declan proclaimed as the gang gasped. "Behold, the three fierce immortals who can command obedience to all, my D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

3x D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 Attack 3000

"But how did Declan learn to Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked who really shocked than before. "Now my first Doom King Armageddon attack Odd-Eyes!" Declan announced as the first Doom King Armageddon charged its energy in its core. "Yuya!" Zuzu cried out and was pounding on the window which got Yuya to snap out of his daze.

He saw an Action Card and ran to snag it. "I activate Miracle which prevents Odd-Eyes from being destroyed and cutting the damage in half." He explained.

Yuya: 3050

"You'll need more than a miracle to save you cause my Second Doom King will attack Odd-Eyes now." Declan said as the second Doom King attacked and destroys Odd-Eyes.

Yuya: 2550

"He lost Odd-Eyes." Federick said. "Well at least it won't be sent to the graveyard since its a Pendulum Monster." Tate said.

Declan noticed that Odd-Eyes Dragon was sent to Yuya's Extra Deck. "I see his Odd-Eyes was sent to his Extra Deck and the same thing will happen to that fiery feline."

"No matter my 3rd Doom King Armageddon finish off that Mufflerlion!" Declan commanded as Yuya ran off. "(I need another Action card.)" He thought.

Doom King Armageddon destroyed Mufflerlion.

Yuya: 350

"He's almost out of life points." Tate said in worried tone. "Yuya." Zuzu said in a worried tone as well. "I want to know how did you learn to Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked. "That is really none of your concern." Declan said as he set a card facedown. "Excellent work Declan now that you've mastered the Pendulum Summon technique the You Show Duel School is finished. "Henrietta said clapping her hands slowly. (It is a complete victory once we added Pendulum Studies through the Leo Curriculum I can raise You Show Duel School to the ground.)" She thought.

Meanwhile in front of LID.

Katt was finished talking to her friend and decided to take a tour around Paradise City.

Then she heard a voice calling out to her. "Hey Katt!"

She turned around and saw Ootomo waving to her, alongside with him were Yamabe and Kakimoto. "Oh hi you guys what's up?" She asked. "We were just on our way to home when we saw you." Ootomo answered. "Do you mind if we tag along with you?" Yamabe asked with blush and goofy grin. "Please." Kakimoto said begging.

"Oh that would be purr-fect." Katt said winking at Sylvio's classmates causing them to sigh.

Back at You Show duel School.

Skip was surprised that Declan can use Pendulum Summon too. "(If you ask me something is very strange about this Declan character.)" He thought but he noticed Yuya was losing focus. "What am I going to do I only had one advantage and now its gone." Yuya said.

"No don't give up on yourself!" Skip called out. "You got to dig deeper and keep fighting!"

"Its not over yet there's still a lot of duel left and you have to get back in the zone stop worrying about losing and focus how you can win this." Yuya said to himself. "But he's got his own Pendulum Monsters I thought I was only one that can do that but that doesn't matter only one thing is important and that is to save my school." Yuya said. "(There's not a card in my hand but I can draw the right one I can swing things my way)" He thought as he drew a card and looked at it.

"I've done, alright get ready don't let me down Magicians Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory!" Yuya proclaimed. "My monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"First let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Pedulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"It'll be joined by its old friend Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!"

Performapal Fire Mufflerlion Level 3 Attack 800

"Plus Performapal Partnaga is joining the party!"

Performapal Partnaga Level 5 Attack 500

"He went for triple place this time." Federick said. "That's a sign Yuya isn't giving up." Gong said. "Yuya still has a chance." Zuzu added. "Partnaga use your ability to give Odd-Eyes a hand." Yuya commanded as it wrapped itself around on one of Odd-Eyes horns. "When Partnaga is summoned its special ability allows him to increases a monsters attack points by 300 for every Performapal monster on the field." He explained. "I'm sure you don't need me to do the math for you, do I?"

"Indeed not you have added 600 attack points to Odd-Eyes." Declan answered.

Odd-Eyes began to glow.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3100

"(The odds are in my favor now those armored creeps are going down one by one and its all thanks to Odd-Eyes it'll pour on the heat and deal double the damage, next we'll highlight team work with Mufflerlion's ability Odd-Eyes then can attack for a second time take out Declan's second Armmagddon.)" He thought to himself about his strategy. "(Also since Odd-Eyes destroys two monsters I can activate the trap: One Two Jump which allows Odd-Eyes attack a third time as a bonus the 3rd Armageddon will lose half of its attack points and should be able to land the boom on Declan its a perfect plan we just have to deal with a flawless performance.)"

"Now Odd-Eyes take out the first Doom King Armageddon!" Yuya commanded as he rode on his dragon once again. "Just like before Odd-Eyes can deal double the damage."

Declan: 2100

"My monster may have been destroyed but its only a temporary setback." Declan said. "Now Mufflerlion will..." Yuya began to say. "He'll do nothing.' Declan interrupted. "Uh oh." Yuya said.

"You should be worried Yuya, very worried once one of the Armageddon leave the field it can use its ability to transfer its attack points to the other two Armageddon which their attack points will increase by 3000." Declan explained.

2x Doom King Armageddon Attack 3000-6000

"6000 each, that incredible!" Yuya said. "Yuya!" Ally said loudly. "How can he destroy them?" Federick asked. "He'll need a lot of fire power." Tate answered. "There's only two of them left good luck Yuya you'll need it." Sora said. "Looks like the school is closing up." Gong said. "It can't." Zuzu said.

Skip was worried very much.

"I'm stuck I'll have to end my turn." Yuya said. "We reached the end of the line for you!" Declan said as he drew a card. Suddenly Galilei and Kelper began to shaking violently and covered in lighting then their Pendulum effects were shown and their Scales shrink to Level 2-5, Galilei doubling to 2 and Kelper halving to 5. "Oh no." Declan exclaimed as lighting that covered Galilei and Kelper then effected the 2 remaining Armageddons and destroyed them.

"Huh where did they go?" Ally asked. "Maybe things went haywire cause Declan hasn't perfected Pendulum Summon yet." Sora theorized. "It gives Yuya an opening." Gong said. "Yeah even Declan can Pendulum Summon again he can allow to summon monsters are Level 3 or 4." Zuzu added.

"Maybe I have a chance." Yuya said as he looked at Partnaga. "(As long as the monster that Declan summons next is Level 5 or below Partnaga can stop it from attacking and any monster he Pendulum Summons will be powerless against me.)"

"(I thought these prototypes would be up to the task but its clear that there's more work to be done.) Declan thought but then he noticed the set card he placed facedown. "(Wait didn't I think of this before.)"

"ha ha hah." He laughed madly which got Yuya's attention. "I didn't realize until now how Pendulum Summon is complex or how its potential could be."

"What is wrong?" Yuya asked. "Nothing is wrong I just realized that there is way to evolve the Pendulum Method and I'll show you right now." Declan replied. "(Evolve Pendulum Summoning, what's he going to do next?)" Yuy asked himself.

Then Claude came inside and was whispering something to the Chairwoman. "Its Professor Marco." He whispered which Julia heard. "What's going on?" The LID Fusion Summoner asked. "We have to tell him." Henrietta said.

An pop-screen of Claude appeared from Declan's duel disk. "This had better be important." He said. "I'm afraid we have emergency on our hands Mr president." Claude said.

Declan then jumped to ball to ball and got down on the ground. "Hey where are you going?" Yuya asked. "We'll finish this some other time." Declan replied as he continued walking away. "You can't leave now, what was the move you were going to make?" Yuya asked.

"That is for another time." Declan said turning head and looking back at Yuya then walked away. "(Can he really transform Pendulum Summoning?)" Yuya asked himself.

"Good-bye Declan." He said.

end of chapter.


	8. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 8: The Show Must Go On

The Duel Field went back to normal as Yuya left to meet up with his friends.

"Whoa if the duel hadn't been interrupted then those LID guys would've gotten control of the school." Sora said as he noticed Yuya was coming through the door and was wearing his goggles on his eyes.

"Hey Yuya!" Zuzu called as she and the others ran towards him. Just then Yuya fell on his knees as his friends stopped aburtly. "How did he learned Pendulum Summon?" He asked himself. "I don't understand and that was my thing."

"Are you okay?" Zuzu asked just as Skip approached looking relieved. "Our school by forfeit of course but I'll take it."

"What happens if they all come back to finish what they started?" Zuzu asked. "Well uh, that's easy, we'll just show the next time that we You Show Duel School doesn't mess around." The principal replied nervously. "Well considering that Yuya is the only one that won I guess we do mess around." Sora pointed out causing everyone to gasp and look offended.

"Hey you should talk you didn't even duel for us!" Tate yelled. "You big chicken!" Ally added offendedly. "The school has no need for you." Federick said looking mad too. "Just an making observation." Sora said as he walked away. "Wait Sora, that wasn't very nice you guys." Skip scolded. "You heard what he said." Federick pointed out. "He said, we're losers!" Ally said angrily.

"Well next time LID comes back count me in for the challenge!" Tate said. "I too!" Federick said. "Me three!" Ally added. "So just keeping showing us your Pendulum thing and we'll make it." Tate said. "There not my thing anymore, don't you get it?!" Yuya lashed out as he ran off and pushed Tate away but was grabbed by his wrist by Skip's hand. "What's with the attitude, look I know you're upset but Pendulum Summoning wasn't only going to be your thing." He said.

Meanwhile at LID's Control room.

"Mr President you're back, can I get you some tea or coffee?" Old scientist asked. "I'm fine just give the situation report on Marco." Declan said. "Uh well there attack at Paradise city's District NLD-038 at 5:54, where we picked up a Strong Summoning signal." The old scientist reported. "What is the type of summoning?" Henrietta asked. "It was Xyz." Old scientist replied. "But Yuya doesn't have the power to Xyz, does he?" Henrietta asked.

"He's ruled out and we were with him when this event happened." Declan said. "But first about our new student Claude?"

"New student?" His mother asked. "A few hours ago a mysterious young girl named Katt arrived and dueled two of Sylvio's classmates." Claude explained. "Really how did she do?" Henrietta asked looking a bit interesting. "She took them both out and we got data on the type of summoning she used." Claude added. "What was the summoning this Katt girl used?" The Chairwoman asked.

"Xyz." Declan answered for his mother. "From what the scanners analyzed her Xyz Summon was strong." Claude added.

"Do you think she's one the attacked Marco?" Henrietta asked. "A LID teacher saw her leave with three of Sylvio's classmates." The Sector Chief answered.

"Ok then but first we must monitor the LID." Declan said. "As for Marco where is he?"

"We haven't been exactly to know but..." Claude began to say as he turned to face the LID Section Chief who was holding a duel disk and some cards in a plastic bag. "We found these at the scene of the event." The old scientist answered. "This is Marco's stuff but he was nowhere to be seen." The Chief added. "We need every rescource we got to find out what happened to Marco." Declan ordered. "Yes." The chief said. "What do you exactly do you think of this Katt character?" Henrietta asked.

"I'm not sure yet until I meet her myself." Declan said.

at LID Louge Dipper, Julia, and Kit were there talking.

"I don't get it if Professor Marco is okay the why won't the staff let us see him?" Julia asked angrily. "Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see cause he's all wrapped up in bandages and looking a mummy or something." Dipper theorized. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Julia snapped. "One thing is for sure the staff isn't telling us something." Kit said.

Julia then ran off. "Hey where are you going?" Kit asked. "I'm going to find out what's going on." The LID Fusion Summoner replied.

Dipper and Kit sighed but then came Yamabe, Kakimoto, and Ootomo with goofy grins and blushing red faces. "What's with those three?" Kit asked looking weirded out. "Oh Dipper and Kit, what's up guys?" Kakimoto asked. "Funny we were going to ask you three the same thing." Dipper answered.

"Yeah you all have red faces and goofy grins." Kit said. "Oh that's right, you don't know yet." Yamabe said. "Uh, know what?" Dipper asked. "Well, hey where' s Julia?" Ootomo asked. "She went find more on what happened to her professor." Kit said.

Sylio's three classmates then made confusing looks. "Apparently Julia's teacher is missing." Kit answered. "Yeah we tried to find out if he was found but the staff wouldn't tell us anything."

"Anyway Dipper looks you'll have a rival in Xyz Department." Kakimoto said. "Uh, come again?" The LID Xyz Summoner asked. "Yamabe and I were defeated by a new student who uses Xyz Summon like you." Kakimoto explained. "She is amazing!" Ootomo said with blushing and a goofy grin on his face. "She, the new Xyz Summoner attending LID, is a girl?" Kit asked looking astonished though he was Synchro Summoner but finding out there a female student attending LID.

"Where is this new Xyz Summoner?" Dipper asked who looked a bit annoyed. "Oh she said she's going home but she'll be back tomorrow." Yamabe answered. "When you guys meet her you'll be amazed by her beauty." Kakimoto said with goofy grin and blushing red. "Yeah she's quite a girl heh heh heh." Yamabe giggling. "I hope we get to hang out with her again tomorrow." Ootomo said cupping his hands together and grinning widely.

"Oh brother." Kit groaned. "That's putting it likely." Dipper said who was annoyed but also by Sylvio's classmates behavior.

Back at the Harbor

A man with sunglasses was looking at card in his hand and sitting a wooden box. "This is Fusion Summoner was quite the disappointment."

Just then a young man with black spiky hair pointing up approached him. "He wudnit(wasn't) a worthy opponent." He said as his voice seemed to have a Southern Accent. "It duddenit(doesn't) matter we're stronger than we look."

The man wearing sunglasses turned his attention to his friend. "Raptor I want you check anything else out around in the City tomorrow but don't engage into any duels with anyone from LID, Katt is already checking things out there but she'll be back soon to meet up with us."

"Understood." Raptor said.

"For now we need rest but I'll stay up for awhile." The sunglasses wearing man added. "If you need company I'll be happy to stay by your side." A female voice said as the man wearing sunglasses turned his head and saw the long pony tail girl who was wearing a different uniform from before suit she wore before, and sat next to him then began blushing.

"I'll be fine, I'll be waiting out here for awhile you and others get some rest." He said to the pony tail girl. "However I'll want you go around tomorrow too and report anything info that will be useful."

"I'm on it." She said as she walked away into the warehouse to rest.

Back at You Show Duel School.

"Look Yuya I get why you're upset cause you thought Pendulum was going to be your special deal but then someone else comes along and Pendulum Summons therefore its throwing you off." Principal Boyle said as Yuya groaned. "I don't know how Declan got Pendulum cards in that deck of his but for we all know his company might be developing them now."

Yuya and the others gasped. "His company?!" Zuzu exclaimed. "Declan is the president of Leo Corporation, as in the number 1 company of Duel Systems maybe they found a way to make Pendulum Cards if were the case then there's going to be a lot of Pendulum Summoning around the Globe." Boyle explained which made Yuya gasp even more. "This is so unfair!" He said he got loose from the principal's grip.

"What are you going to do about it, runaway like always?" Boyle said as he stood up taller and looked down at the You Show star with a serious look. "Not on my watch you and I are dueling if you win you can feel sorry for yourself all you want but if I win then you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Skip then took off Yuya's goggles. "I promised your father I'd look after you and I'm not letting him down."

"He just wants to be left alone dad, can you see that, he just.." Zuzu began to say as she felt a hand on her left shoulder. "Might want to stay out of this." Gong said. "Why?" Zuzu asked. "You can tell your dad isn't messing around take look in his eyes." The big dojo duelist said as he observed the principal's eyes.

"Whatever." Zuzu muttered as she just thought of something then walked behind the others and made a call.

Skip Boyle and Yuya went into the Duel Field. "Did you set everything up like I said?" Skip called out. "Yup!" Gong called out back from the control room. "Then fire it up Gong!" The You Show Principal ordered. "You got it, Gong is activating the Action Field Spell: Showtime Street!

The Duel Field turned into a big city with a street, buildings, and beautiful bright lights. "Wow." Tate said. "Awesome." Federick said. "Look at the lights." Ally added. "(I get it what dad was doing.)" Zuzu thought. "Hey Yuya do you know want this is?"

"My dad's field." Yuya said looking at the buildings. "That's right, this is where your dad's dueltaining all started I can't think of any better way to show you what dueling is all about." Boyle said. "You don't think I know what dueling is about?" Yuya asked. "Compared to your father, its clear you don't know anything you're all cards and no spirit!" Skip shouted. "Argh, I'll show you!" Yuya yelled as he activated his duel disk.

"Two duelists step into the arena of battle!" Yuya proclaimed.

"But only one duelist will answer victorious!" Skip added.

"A clash of spirits!" Yuya added.

"A battle of wits!" Skip added.

"Witness a new evolution of Dueling, so let's do this, LET'S DUEL!" They proclaimed as Action cards scattered everywhere.

Yuya: 4000

Skip Boyle: 4000

"Its showtime folks!" Skip said happily. "Our opening act is Guts Master Fire!

Guts Master Fire Level 4 Attack 1700

"Now his ability activates which lets me summon another Guts Master from my hand."

Master Fire waved its sword and launched a flame then out came new another Guts Master. "Let's hear it for Guts Master Heat!"

Guts Master Heat Level 4 Attack 1600

"And now Guts Master Heat' ability activates which will make you see red, come on out Guts Master Red!"

Guts Master Red Level 4 Attack 1500

"Gong is impressed with Principal Boyle's triple Summon." Gong commented. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Skip said.

"I.." Yuya began to say and draw a card. "I activate Full Throttle Soul!" Skip interrupted as his trap revealed itself. "This trap forces us to reveal all the cards in our hands."

"It does..." Yuya said as the cards he was holding was revealed to Skip. "Hey Boyle's cards aren't isn't showing!" Federick called. "Of course Principal Boyle's hand is empty!" Ally exclaimed. "That's why he placed both cards facedown." Tate said.

"Well Stargazer very nice, Timegazer, I'm guessing you're going for a Pendulum Summoning but why bother cause it doesn't make you special anymore cause Declan did Pendulum summon." Boyle said mocking. "Alright that's going too far!" Zuzu snapped. "Not cool." Ally said sticking out her tongue. "I summon Peformapal Friendonkey!" Yuya proclaimed.

Performapal Friendonkey Level 3 1600

"When this Peformapal comes to the stage I can special Summon a Level 4 or below co-star from my hand." Yuya explained as the box on the Donkey bursts open and a light came out of it. "Enter Peformapal Whip Snake!"

Peformapal Whip Snake Level 4 Attack 1700

"Interesting, when I mean by really interesting I mean really boring." Boyle said taunting. "I'll show you boring, go Peformapal Friendonkey attack Guts Master Red!" Yuya commanded as the Donkey bounces towards Red. "I activate Guts Master Fire's ability thanks to him he's able to prevent a Guts Master Monster from being destroyed in battle." Boyle explained.

Guts Master Fire stepped in front of Red and got a headbutt by Friendonkey.

Skip Boyle: 3900

Red then kicked its soccer ball and Heat catches it. "Now Heat's ability activates when a Guts Master gets attacked, he dashes in and destroys the monster that attacked a Guts Master." Boyle explained as Friendonkey was tackled and destroyed.

"So much for Peformapal Friendonkey." Tate said. "He barely had a chance." Ally added worriedly. "Gong is wondering what the lesson is here, a lesson in defeat." Gong said to himself. "I hope you're having much fun as I am!" Skip called out running, then grabbing onto a ring, swings on it, and leaps to snatch an Action Card. "I'll be having fun when Peformapal Whip Snake attacks Guts Master Red!" Yuya said.

"Actually I think its time for a Scuffle Shuffle, I play the Action Card: Illusion Dance!"

Whip Snake and the Gut Master Monsters began to dance. "During this turn every monster we must dance into Defense Mode."

Guts Master Fire Defense 1700

Guts Master Heat Defense 1600

Guts Master Red Defense 1500

Peformapal Whip Snake Defense 900

"No Attack mode means no attack." Federick said. "Whip Snake is just dancing now." Tate added.

"Ain't nothing like Dueltaining party, cause Dueltaining Parties doesn't stop." Boyle said acting goofy and dancing around. "This is so embarrassing when he gets carried away." Zuzu growled as her body was covered in a fiery aura and holding her fan. "But that's Skip does best." A female voice said as Zuzu turned around and there was Yoko. "You made it." The Principal's daughter said lowering her fan down. "Yep I rushed over here as soon as I got your call." Mrs Sasaki replied. "Have you cooled down yet?" Boyle asked. "No way I'm just getting warmed up." Yuya replied.

"Are you in the groove yet?" Skip asked. "You'll just have to wait and see so I'll end my turn." Yuya replied. "Well then the Illusion Dance's effect wears off and now all our monsters return to attack mode." Skip explained as his and Yuya's monsters went back to Attack mode.

"Are you trying to do Action Duels like my father did?" Yuya asked. "Cause I got news for you he's was a lot cooler than that!"

"Of course he was, there hasn't been a Dueltainer like him before or since that can keep on crowd on their feet like your old man." Skip said. "Only it wasn't like that before."

Yuya looked the principal confused. "When Yusho did his Action Duels with acrobatics and razzle dazzle people didn't know what to make of it instead they all booed and walked out but he kept at it then crowds cheers became cheers therefore people started going crazy with the dueling style your dad created and just like that the door to Dueltaining was opened wide."

"But doors don't just open by themselves someone got to step up, do something crazy new and open them just like how you opened the door to Pendulum summoning but that doesn't mean that it'll be yours and yours alone of course there'll other duelists that'll use Pendulum Summoning." Skip continued his speech. "Now my turn."

He drew and his trap card revealed what he drew then he glanced at what he drew and smiled. "I play the Spell Card; Exchanging Notes!"

"When a Guts Master on my side I can draw two more cards and exchange them both for two cards in your hand." Boyle explained. "No way!" Yuya exclaimed. Skip drew two cards and revealed them. "Well what do you know, Guts Master Heat and Fire."

Skip threw them to Yuya. "I chose take two cards from your hand, the cards I'm choosing is Timegazer and Stargazer Magician."

"Next I activating another Spell Card: Go Go Guts wit I can take back the two Guts Masters I gave to you." Skip explained. "However I can Normal Summon this turn however I can do this."

"I set Timegazer and Stargazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" He proclaimed. "Now I can summon monsters through Level 2-7!"

The gang gasped expect for Yoko Sasaki who was just smiling. "The pendulum is swinging, igniting the arc of victory!" Skip proclaimed. "Come forth Guts Master Fire and Guts Master Heat!'

Guts Master Fire Level 4 Attack 1700

Guts Master Heat Level 4 Attack 1600

"How do you.." Yuya began to ask in shock. "What's wrong, are you upset I could Pendulum Summon?" Boyle asked. "Look when other duelists did Action Duels like your dad he didn't freak out and pout about it he just kept having a good time."

"He was happy." Yuya guessed. "Just the opposite, he was flattered he was happy that others wanted to learn his style and all his friendly rivalries made Action Dueling into the Blockbuster form into the Action Duels that it became." Skip explained as Yuya remembered what Declan said before in his duel with him.

A flashback scene.

"I greatly admired your father's exploits, Yusho Sasaki made Action Duels as popular and excited as they are now, he was a true pioneer." Declan said. "Declan did say something about that." Yuya mumbled. "You can keep feeling sorry for yourself or you can set the example Pendulum Summoning isn't going to be your thing but you opened the door to it, so you can the example for everyone to follow." Skip said as he pointed and lowered his left arm. "Now I end my turn."

"He's not going to attack!" Federick said. "Skip has more on his mind then just winning its his way otherwise he'd become a pro duelist himself." Yoko explained. "Was my dad really that good?" Zuzu asked surprisingly. "Sometimes those who can do but there's others that rather help others do." Yoko added as she winked. "Now Yuya since my turn is over the effect of Exchanging Notes is over so you get your Magicians back." Skip said as his own two monsters he used to Pendulum Summon was sent back to his hand.

Yuya began to remember what Declan said before he left.

"I just realized that there a way to evolve the Pendulum method." Declan said.

"(If Declan says he can take Pendulum Summoning to the next level then I better step up match draw for draw.)" Yuya thought as he took his Pendulum pendant in his right hand. "My dad wouldn't feel sorry for himself and neither will I."

"Its showtime!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew his card. "Ladies and gentlemen prepare to experience for the thrills and chills of Yuya's Dueltaining Spectacular, its time to Swing into Action."

Whip Snake then wrapped itself around Yuya's right arm and then extends itself to a ring and launches Yuya forward which he lands on a light platform then swinging on another ring, and then he grabbed an Action Card from the edge of a building.

"I play the Action Card: Illusion Dance which switches every monsters into defense mode." Yuya explained as every monster began dancing. "That's the same card Boyle used before!" Federick exclaimed.

"Why is Yuya activating that Action Card now?" Ally asked. "The Guts Masters their special abilities are useless when they're in defense mode." Zuzu answered.

Yuya then leaped to platform to another platform and ends up on another building. "Now for the main event, Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you all been waiting for!"

"That's a boy!" Skip said with happiness.

I set Timegazer and Stargazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale and I'm taken control of this duel!" Yuya announced as he set his two Pendulum Cards. "I'm allowed to Summon Monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time, the pendulum is swinging, igniting the arc of victory!"

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Soar to victory Peformapal Spikeagle!"

Peformapal Spikeagle Level 2 Attack 900

"Stand to it Peformapal Stamp Turtle!"

Peformapal Stamp Turtle Level 4 Attack 100

Yuya leaped on another ring and jumps on Odd-Eyes. "Now Odd-Eyes attacks your monsters but then I activate Spike Eagle's ability which still inflicts damage to you even if your monster is in defense mode."

"There's the razzle dazzle!" Gong proclaimed. "And now the spotlight is on Stamp Turtle once a turn he can increase every monster's level by one." Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8

Peformapal Whip Snake,

Peformapal Stamp Turtle Level 5

Peformapal Spikeagle Level 3

Guts Master Fire, Heat, Red Level 5

"I play the Action Spell: Illusion Fire on my Odd-Eyes and as the rest of my monsters since I didn't chose any of them Odd-Eyes can attack in the place." Yuya explained. "So Odd-Eyes can attack 3 times?" Tate asked surprised.

"Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya commanded as his Dragon lauched its fiery flame breath Spikeagle joins in as its body is cloaked in flames then destroying Guts Master Fire.

"Amazing its like a Phoenix!" Skip exclaimed looking impressed. "Guess what, since Guts Master Fire was at least Level 5 you take the double the damage." Yuya explained.

Skip Boyle: 2300

"Go Odd-Eyes finish off Master Heat!" Yuya commanded as Stamp Turtle joined in the attack by spinning around and destroying Heat. "Like I said double the damage."

Skip Boyle: 500

"Now for the grand finale Odd-Eyes attacks Guts Master Red!" Yuya proclaimed as his Whip Snake joined the attack and destroyed Red.

Skip Boyle: 0

"Its over for me!" Skip screamed as he was sent into the air.

Yuya and his monsters then took a bow and the Action Field Spell disappeared.

"Principal Boyle, are you ok, say something!" Yuya cried as he cradles him in his arms. "There's nothing to say I've taught you everything you need to know..." Skip Boyle said as he passed out. "Principal Boyle!" Yuya screamed as Zuzu whack her dad on the head. "Enough with the Corny mental drama already!"

Everyone laughed. "Seriously though thanks." Yuya said as Boyle turned to face his star student. "You're right I can't run away from my problems I got face them head on cause the show must go on and just like my dad I'll try to be the inspiration for duelists everywhere."

Back at the harbor.

Katt arrived where she found the man wearing sunglasses sitting on the wooden crate. "Did you find that LID teacher?" She asked the man who nodded. "Any sign of our two friends?" She asked. "Nothing yet but the others are here resting." He said. "Alright but I got to go back to LID tomorrow since I'm attending there for now." Katt said. "I'll let you know if I find anything else."

The man nodded and Katt ran off into a different warehouse to take her cat nap.

end of chapter.


	9. In It to Win

Chapter 9: In it to Win it.

At Paradise City Pred School Yuya and Zuzu were sitting outside having lunch. Yuya took off the lid of his lunch box and underneath the lid was picture of his dad. "Hi dad how's it going guess what I'm going do it, I'm going to sharpen my dueling skills and become a pro like you." He said looking at the picture. "I'll entertain people and chew up the compatation."  
Yuya began to chew his food fast. "Uh just because its seafood you're eating doesn't mean I want to see your food." Zuzu said looking a bit grossed out.

Then a hankerchief was handed to her. "Here."

Zuzu looked up and saw Sylvio who winked at her.

"Go away." Zuzu said as she turned her head away as Sylvio put the hankerchief away in his right pocket and looked at Yuya. "I must say your table manners are about as elegant as your dueling that is to say not at all."

"Says you!" Yuya spatted. "Now do you want something or did you come here to annoy us?"

"Hpmh another duelist from LID was just ambushed yesterday and some people say you're the culprit." Sylvio replied. Yuya and Zuzu gasped. "Well some people are wrong!" Zuzu snapped. "So who was attacked?"

"Professor Marco he's a teacher at the LID, no one has heard from him since then." Sylvio added.

Yuya and Zuzu then remembered when Declan left soon during the duel. "That must be why Declan suddenly took off." Yuya said. "You seem genuinely surprised hearing about this, I had a feeling that the rumors you being involved were wrong there's no way someone like you can get the best of Marco even with your cheap Pendulum Summoning." Sylvio said. "Hold on, what makes my Pendulum Summoning cheap?" Yuya asked offendedly.  
"Well for starters you're only one with Pendulum Cards." Sylvio replied bending down with his back. "How is that fair."

Yuya gasped. "Anyway that'll all change soon I heard that the Leo Corporation is independently producing Pendulum Cards now, and when their released I'll be the first in line and then we'll both settle things." Sylvio said pointing at Yuya. "Though I'd say we would settle things in the Arc Championship but we can't cause you're not qualified to enter." He added as he walked away. "Not qualified to enter?" Yuya questioned as something occurred to him.

"He's totally right how am I going to be a pro now?!"

Then Sylvio suddenly came back. "Oh one more thing LID has a new student."

"What is this new student?" Yuya asked. "A duelist that maybe give Dipper a run for his reputation for being the top Xyz Summoner and is getting a warm welcome by the other students who are male." Sylvio replied as he began walking away. "Come again?" Zuzu asked. "You both will just have to find out for yourselves." Sylvio said grinned as he stopped and glancing at them for a sec then continued walking away.

At LID Katt arrived there and was soon greeted by Male students inside.

Later Katt went to her class for Xyz Summoning and there was Dipper.

A half hour later she was challenged by one LID student in the Synchro Summon Department.

She dueled the other Synchro Summoner in the same Action Field Spell when she dueled Kakimoto and Yamabe.

As time passed the student in Synchro Summon Department class was defeated as Katt emerges as the victor.

Katt then walked in the hallway greeting by other male students waving her hands, with lovestruck faces, and she winked back at them.

Kit noticed this and was amazed by Katt's beauty that he slighty blushed. "Man she's something alright.'

Dipper was standing next to him and crossing his arms with a grouchy look. "Big deal, I'm a better Xyz Summoner than her."

Julia was with them crossing her arms and with annoyed look. "(Who does this girl think she is?)"

Raptor was walking around the city and he began to sniff some kind scent. "Hmm what's that smell?"

He followed the scent he came to a building which was restaurant which was Flavor Factory. "Hmm this seems nice." He mumbled as he continued to look around and seeing different food.

At the Dojo School out front was the pony tailed girl was looking at the building. "(Hmm this is my kind of school since I learned marital arts moves though this school is a Dojo.)" She thought as she noticed a help wanted sign which read: Need volunteering.

She began to think and then inside but not before taken the help wanted poster.

Gong was inside studying with his dad and the other dojo students who all were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed quietly. "(Gong must become stronger.)" Gong thought.

then another man wearing tha dojo uniform approached Gong's father. "Excuse Mr Strong but we need to prepare our lunches for us and our students cause our other cook we have is on vacation so we're going to have help our only the remaining cook to make the lunches for the students and us now."

Then there a was knock at the classroom door and Mr Strong answered it and there was the mysterious pony tailed girl. "Um excuse me but can I help you?" He asked. "Yes." The girl said handing the help wanted poster. "I heard that you need another cook for volunteering."

A half hour later

The girl knocked on the door which Mr Strong went open and it was the pony tailed girl with a lunch wagon.

"Come on in, thank you." Mr Strong said as the mysterious pony tailed girl entered getting attention of Dojo students including Gong. "(Whoa who is that.)" Gong thought blushing a bit. "Whoa." A dojo student said. "Wow she's cute." Another Dojo student said with blushing red face.

A short time later at Paradise City Prep School.

Tate, Ally, and Federick were waiting outside the school for Yuya and Zuzu. "Hi guys our study group got cancelled!" Ally called out waving her hand. "We're going to You Show." Federick asked waving his arm as well. "Want to come along?" Tate asked.

They soon stopped and noticed Yuya was in a glum state. "What's wrong with you?" Tate asked.

They all began to walk on the sidewalk together. "You can't enter the Junior Arc League Championship." Federick said who had his hands behind his head. "Not this year." Yuya said who was still looking glummy. "In order to qualify and register your yearly record has to show a minimum of 50 duels 60% win rate."

"So what does your current record show?" Ally asked. "46 duels and 26 wins." Yuya replied glummy. "Let's 26 divided by 46= 0.565 that's not quite good enough." Tate said. "You're like a human calculator." Federick commented. "But you dueled 46 times so you only need to duel 4 more times to get to 50, and win them all which will get you to 30 wins which is 60 percent. "Tate added. "That's what I told so we went around to ask anyone that would duel him but um..." Zuzu began to say.

A flashback scene.

Yuya was turned down by the students and one last student asked him about getting a free pass.

end of flashback scene.

"I'm not getting a free pass!" Yuya yelled. "The people just don't get it I wasn't dueling for his title so that didn't make me a pro."

"To be a pro, you need to do well in the Junior Championship." Tate said. "There's a qualifying Test and to enter the Senior Arc League." Federick added. "You need enough wins there to take the Pro test." Ally finished.

"I got a pro test everyone thinks I'm a pro but I can't actually be a protill I qualify but I can't qualify cause nobody will duel me cause they think I'm a pro." Yuya answered as idea occurred to him and looked at his friends. "You said I need four more duels, right?"

Yuya then made a giggle. "Forget it!" Ally said. "No way!" Federick added crossing his into an X. "Why not?" Yuya asked. "We're in Elementary School, we're in the Youth League so you need to duel 4 Junior Arc Leagues." Tate explained. "Right, so that leads Zuzu." Yuya said. "Not going to happen." She replied.

"Why? Yuya asked. "Cause right now I'm sitting at 60% and I'm not going to throw that away by losing to you." His childhood friend explained. "Well who am I suppose to duel then?" Yuya asked.

"Go ask Gong, he's the reason you're close to the Arc League this year all the tips and pointers he's thrown your way not mention the Dojo students he let you battle from his school." Zuzu replied. "I'm grateful for Gong's help if it weren't for Gong's training and support I might've lost my duel against Dipper, then Zuzu lost our backs were really against the wall but Gong stepped up and manage to keep our school safe by a draw." Yuya said. "I got to get strong enough to step up on my feet, I have to get better starting today there's no time like now."

"There's no time like now." Zuzu muttered. "I got to go."

Zuzu ran off. "Where are you off suddenly?" Yuya asked. "Its not just things to do errands to pay and bills to run." Zuzu replied looking back at her friends. "Bills to what?" Yuya asked. "What about class?" Ally asked. "Tell my dad I can't make it." Zuzu replied as she ran down the street. "Anyone know what that was about? Yuya asked the Youth students.

"You gave Gong all the credit for your training." Ally answered. "You said that you and Gong were only ones who put up a fight yesterday." Tate added crossing his arms. "Those weren't smarts things to say." Federick said crossing his arms too. "That's not what I meant Zuzu been great, she put up a fight yesterday and she just lost as all..and..and... Yuya said nervously.

"You blew it." Ally said as she and two Youth students giggled.

"(Yuya isn't the only one who can push himself to the limits and get better, he's right there's no time like now.)" Zuzu thought as she continued running.

Yuya and the Youth Students arrived at You Show. "isn't there a match up set somewhere Yuya can duel four duelists?" Ally asked. "The problem to find duelists and finding duelists that want to duel Yuya." Tate said.

Yuya enters the lounge and there is Nico Smiley. "Yuya my boy so nice to see you again!" He said shaking Yuya's hand. "Uh nice to see you too." He said. "Nico Smiley?!" The youth students said at once. "What are you doing here?" Yuya asked.

"He came to bring amazing news and this is a big one you've be invited to enter this year's Junior Arc League Championship." Boyle explained. "What, seriously?" Yuya asked surprised a bit.

"Double seriously, the Paradise City Duel Association took notice of your victory against Sledgehammer then after some meetings and deliberations negotiated by yours truly they've decide to offer you a spot in the championship." Nico explained. "Great!" Ally said happily. "This is incredible!" Tate added looking excited. "Now you don't need to find 4 more duelists."

"I dance with joy!" Federick said shaking with joy. Yuya was silent. "What's wrong?" Boyle asked. "Well its nice offer but.." Yuya began to say as he remember he was turned down by a few students from Paradise prep School one of them asked him that if he gets a free pass. "Thanks but I'm going to say no."

The three Youth students gasped as well as Nico. "My boy, why?"

"It feels like cheating or something." Yuya said. "No its favoritism okay that might've came out wrong but the point is you're in." Nico said. "It feels wrong towards the Sledgehammer, speaking of which I haven't seen him in awhile how is the champ?" Yuya asked.

Nico's glasses glowed. "I'm afraid he's no longer the champion, he didn't even say good-bye he just left me a sad note saying he's going travel overseas to find himself."

Hearing this made Yuya and the Youth students gasp in shock. "I need a duelist cause I'm a duel manager and I'm not one without a duelist but if you sign up we can start from the bottom together and work our way to the top." Nico added.

"Bowing out." Yuya said as he bowed and Nico fell down on the floor. "I get it now that's why you negotiated with these associations." Tate said. "So that you can make a name for youself." Federick said. "You're the worst." Ally added.

Nico grabbed Yuya's hands again. "That's not true I adore your talents Yuya and I believe in you."

"Hmm if that's true then you can do me a favor?" He asked. "Anything." Nico said.

At LID Sora was outside front looking at it. "(How curious that Declan was the president of Leo Corp, I think this calls for a further investigation.)" He thought as he noticed there was more and more security guards. "(However security looks tight that means I can't get to see Declan if I asked to.)"

"No one lets me have fun, oh well." Sora said as he licked his lollipop. "I knew it!" A voice said behind as Sora turned around and saw Zuzu approaching him who didn't look happy. "You stopped showing at the You Show Duel School so you can get close to Declan Akaba."

"No you got the wrong idea!" Sora panicked. "You're slimly little weasel, aren't you?" Zuzu asked. "You just want to latch on people he want to duel better."

"But Declan seems so cool." Sora said with a giggle. "He's using Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summon think about how much he can teach me!"

"Okay then but I thought you wanted to learn at our school." Zuzu said. "I was thinking you guys didn't like me." Sora said as he hung his head sadly. "No way we do you like but anyway let's go I need your help with something." Zuzu said as she grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him away.

Sora then noticed Katt was exiting the LID entrance doors who looked happy but didn't say anything and from afar was the masked man watching Zuzu drag Sora away and he noticed Katt was as well.

Julia, Dipper, and Kit were at the crime scene where Marco was ambushed. "This is where Marco was ambused." Julia said. "Yeah and caution tape is some giveaway." Kit remarked. Dipper was quiet for a second. "I can't believe that Katt student beat another student today." He said. "Anyway someone is hiding something in this warehouse."

Inside was several LID Professors were looking around and some notice big claw marks.

Julia then went under the caution tape. "Not a good idea." Kit said as the door to the warehouse opened and there was a LID professor. "What are you kids doing here?" He asked. "Whoa." Dipper said. "Nothing just.." Kit began to say. "We're here to find out what happened we're student at LID." Julia answered. "My name is Julia and I'm in Professor Marco's advanced Fusion Course."

This got Herk's attention.

"Who are your friends?" The other Professor asked. "I'm Kit and I'm holding my skills as a Synchro Summoner." Kit introduced himself.

"My name is Dipper and I'm studying Xyz Summoning." Dipper said.

""Its ok." Herk said putting his hand on the other Professor's shoulder. "So you're all from LID?" He asked. "That's right." They said together. "People there know what happened and are talking about it." Herk said. "Sort of we were told that someone attacked Professor Marco and our classes are going to be cancelled then TA wouldn't tell us why and we just want to know what's going on that's all."

"I heard its because Marco was international spy?" Kit said. "I heard its because he was attacked by an alien, so you got to tell us what happened!" Dipper demanded. "Sorry you guys but I can't tell you anything on the case so your concern is noted." Herk said. "Well can you at least tell us if the Professor is okay?" Julia asked. "Can't answer that either sorry." Herk replied.

Herk put his hand on Julia's shoulder. "But don't worry we'll all know more soon we got guys working shifts to get the bottom of this so for now go home study and practice some, after all that's what Professor Marco would want you to do."

"Also this place is totally off limits so you all need to forget you came hear or we talked its for your own safety understood." Herk added. "Yes." Julia said looking down.

Herk and the professor went back inside the warehouse. "Those guys have cool uniforms, where can we get some?" Kit asked. "You got to be the top percent of the pro league and take a elite test." Dipper answered as Julia leaves. "Where are you going now?" Dipper asked. "I have another lead to go to so I'll see you guys later!" She replied as she ran off. "Another lead?" Dipper asked in confusing tone.

"She never gives up." Kit said.

Zuzu takes Sora to the warehouse at the pier. "So tell me why did you take me here? Sora asked.

Zuzu then bends down and putting her hands together. "Can you teach me to Fusion Summon?" She begged. "Here now?" Sora asked. "Yes please." She begged again. "I don't know." Sora said. "I need your help I need to be a better duelist." Zuzu begged again as she lifted her head up. "I get it you're still burned up after losing to that LID girl." Sora said.

Zuzu was silent and remembered how she lost to Julia like trying to get an Action card but it was on the other side plus remembering that Julia said she was fooled by the reflection. "They cut the duel yesterday but I'm worried that they'll be back and want to take our school away if they do I really want to step up like Yuya and help him defend the school, that's where you come in." She explained.

"You called me a slimy little weasel." Sora said who seemed doubted about her sincerity. "Yeah that came out wrong I'm sorry." Zuzu bend down again and begged. "I don't know." Sora said turning his head away. "Please." Zuzu said begging more.

"Its not that I can't teach you, its just I'm not sure I should cause your dueling will improve." Sora said. "Well yeah of course that's whole point." Zuzu said. "Come on Sora."

"Fine." Sora sighed.

From the shadows the masked man was eavesdropping from the corner and he noticed someone else was watching from the window the same window that was shattered. "(What is she doing here?) He thought to himself.

Time passes.

"Okay this is Polymerization which you use to Fuse two monsters together to Fusion Summon." Sora said showing her his Fusion Spell card. "Hmm I see." Zuzu said. "(I can't believe I'm teaching her but my flaw is that I'm too nice.") Sora thought turning his head away.

"Ok then do the require monsters need to be in my hand or field so that I can use Fusion Summon?" Zuzu asked. "Hand or field the important thing is that the required monsters are in your hand or field." Sora explained. "So when I use this card the required monsters I'm Fusion together get sent to the graveyard then I Summon the Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck." Zuzu said.

"Yeah that's.." Sora began to say when he heard something and quickly turned around then ran up to the platform where the masked man was hiding but he quickly jumped off as Sora took out his duel disk chased him masked man around. "Hey." Zuzu said.

The masked man activated his duel disk and bounced against the wall leaping towards Sora as he activated his duel disk then they both collided their duel disks at each other. "Talk who are you?" Sora asked.

The masked man quickly looked up and noticed the pink haired girl was still there. "I'm guessing you're not from around here." Sora said. "Neither are you." The masked man replied. "Hey I know you!" Zuzu exclaimed. "You do?" Sora asked. "He dueled Sylvio and beat him." Zuzu answered.

She remembered that the masked man dueling Sylvio and using Xyz Summon.

Suddenly the girl jumped through the shattered window as Sora and Zuzu gasped expect for the masked man but he did look at the girl.

The pink haired girl stood by the masked man. "Hey I know you too." Zuzu said. "You do who is she?" Sora asked. Zuzu was about to answer when the masked man spoke: I thought I told you to stay out of sight!"

"But.." The pink haired girl began to say. "No buts I don't want other people to find out anything about you." The masked man. Zuzu and Sora were confused on what the masked man meant but something occurred to Zuzu she remembered the pink haired girl had vampire like fangs.

The masked man quickly noticed the look on Zuzu's face. "Go I'll be alright!" He ordered. "GO!"

"The pink haired girl leaped on the platform and jumped out of the window. "Ok, what was that about?" Sora asked. "Never mind that, is this latest incident your doing too?" Zuzu asked. "Latest incident, what?" Sora said confused. "There was teacher from LID that was attacked." Zuzu answered.

"Really now." Sora said as he remembered that there was a lot of security guards outside in front of LID. "That would explain why security was so tight."

"So you got some explaining to do." Sora said pointing at the masked man but he was kept quiet. "How about we start at who you are, why did you duel Sylvio, what's your problem with LID Corp?" Zuzu asked.

Just then the door to the warehouse opened and coming inside was Julia. "Answer the questions, who are you and what did you do with Professor Marco?"

"This is turning out to be a real party." Zuzu said. "I'm going ask to you one more time, where is he? Julia asked slowly taking out her duel disk. "If you don't want to talk then maybe you want to duel."

"Hang on you can't just barge in here and.." Zuzu began to say. "Get out of my way wannabe!" Julia yelled. "Did you just call me... look you only think he's got something to do with your missing professor!" Zuzu said. "I'll know that he's involved when we duel and he starts Xyz Summoning." Julia interrupted. "Xyz Summon, huh interesting." Sora said looking back at the masked man with very a interesting look.

The masked man still remained quiet. "You'll be talking soon when I'm through with you, come on let's do this." Julia said activating her duel disk. "Listen you won't get answers this way you need to calm down." Zuzu said as her bracelet began to glow.

After the light from Zuzu's bracelet went out and masked man was no where to be seen.

"Great, he's gone." Julia groaned. "He disappeared just like last time." Zuzu whispered.

"Zuzu you in there!?" A voice called out which was Yuya's voice.

"Good everyone was totally worried about you and you weren't answering your phone also I'm sorry if I made you feel unappreciated early." Yuya said.

Julia realized something. "I get it now you teamed up with the attacker and helped him escaped."

"Whoa Julia and Sora." Yuya said as Juila approached him. "Talk, what did you do with Professor Marco?" She asked grabbing Yuya by his shirt. "Nothing." He said.

"Don't play dumb I know you're working with him." Julia said glaring. "Working who?" Yuya asked as Zuzu broke them up.

"The duelist that dueled Sylvio showed up again." She explained. "He did, so where is he?" Yuya asked. "Well he disappeared right before you showed up." Zuzu replied as she looked at her bracelet. "That's weird." Yuya said.

"You know something don't you?" Julia asked as she was about to grab Yuya again.

"Hey there he goes, he's on the rooftop running away, you better hurry up and chase him before he gets away!" Sora yelled pointing at the direction where Yuya came from. "Out of my way Yuya!" Julia said as she ran out the direction where Sora was pointing.

"So who'd you see?" Yuya asked. "No one I just said that so Julia would go away and we can get back to our training." Sora said with a smile. "Training?" Yuya said looking back at his childhood friend. "You and Zuzu?"

"Yeah Zuzu asked to me help with...' He stopped when he noticed Zuzu was quiet. "Wait is this suppose to be a secret that you wanted me to teach you Fusion Summoning?"

"Fusion Summoning, is this for the Junior Arc League Championship?" Yuya asked. "That reminds me I totally found my four next opponents actually that's not true but this guy going to help find my four opponents, Nico Smiley says he can hook me up."

"That's good." Zuzu said smiling. "Thanks and if I win them all its hello championship." Yuya said clinching his hand into a fist. "Hey Yuya what's this championship you're talking about?" Sora asked. "Can I enter it too."

"I don't know have you dueled 50 times since you came to town cause you need 50 duels and 30 wins to enter." Yuya replied. "That many no fair!" Sora whined. "Actually Nico mentioned stipulation or something where you can qualify for the tournament by dueling 6 more times without losing." Yuya explained. "Oh really, alright knocking six chumps down will be easy!" Sora said excitedly. "Do you think you can have that Smiley guy line up those 6 for me?"

"Sure thing." Yuya said as he looked back at his childhood who was looking back at her bracelet. "(I guess I'm not the only one who wants to step up on my game cause we all got something driving us.)"

Flashback scene.

"I just realized that there's a way to evolve the Pendulum Method." Declan said.

end of flashback.

"(I don't know what he was talking about but if he's right then there's something more beyond than what I know of Pendulum Summon so I'm going to find it.)" Yuya thought.

Zuzu was still gazing at her bracelet. "(Who was that mystery man, what does he want, who or what was that pinked girl and her teeth looked like Vampire fangs, and why can't I shake this feeling away.)"

Later that night on building there was the Sunglasses man looking at LID and wielding his duel disk.

"This is Leonardo, over." A voice said from sunglasses wearing man's duel disk and an image of his comrade appeared from his duel disk. "What is it?" He asked. "I just want to report that everyone of our group is that the harbor resting and Yuto is ok as for his sister Sibella she's resting too." the blue haired curly spiked man replied. "Katt is on her way too she was hanging with some guys from LID."

"Jenna is cooking at some Dojo School for awhile but she's on her way to meet up with us back the harbor." Leonardo added.

"Ok I'm doing something now I'll meet up with you guys later." The sunglasses man replied. "Alright Leonardo over and out." the blue haired young man said.

The sunglasses man continued looking the LID building.

end of chapter.


	10. Menu Venue Part 1

Chapter 10: Menu Venue Part 1

It was Nighttime and Yuya was still up editing his duel deck. "This is it..tomorrow is my first duel to become a pro, also I need to win my four duels in order to qualify for the Arc League Championship."

He suddenly remembered again about what Declan said about realizing there was a way to evolve the Pendulum Method. "I hope lose to anyone not even Declan."

The next morning Yuya got up and took his duel disk and deck then exited his bedroom as he walked out he saw Core, Watt, and En. "Good morning En, Watt, Core, Kilo." He stopped when he noticed two more cats. "Where'd you two come from?"

"Guess mom picked up more strays."

Yuya entered the kitchen and heard a voice: Yuya, good morning!" It was Sora. "Speaking of which, you're certainly here bright and early." Yuya groaned. "Well you know what they say: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Sora said smiling. "Its a special day for you cause you got your first duel today and thanks to Nico he managed to hook me up with my first opponent for today."

"You mean you're dueling so you can enter the Junior Arc League Championship?" Yuya asked. "Yeah since I only got to six matches in a row it'll be a breeze." Sora said shaking with eager. "Yeah a breeze." Yuya sighed. "Hey Mom is breakfast ready?"

"Not yet, I'm making sunrise pork loaf surprise and the recipe is a bit compulicated." Mrs Sasaki said. "Umm to tell you the truth I'd prefer you to make pancakes." Yuya said. "Well everyone is ravening about Reed Pepper and I want to try one of his recipes." Yoko said. "But I got important duel today so hurry up please." Yuya said getting impatient. "I'm cooking as fast as I can." Yoko scolded. "I can't be late for my first duel!" Yuya complained as he knocked something over.  
"Oh look what you made me do." Yoko scolded.

Yuya was on his way to meet his opponent but he didn't get a chance to eat. "Oh my first match today and I didn't eat breakfast."

Then a scent caught his nose. "Hey that's smells great!" He said as he followed the scene and came front of building. "What's this, German Fauder's Flavor Factory?"

"Huh this is the address where the duel is suppose to be." He said taking out his duel disk.

Just then Nico appeared. "You're right, step this way."

"Its in here?" Yuya asked as Nico pushed him inside.

Yuya smelled another food making him drool. "I'm sooo..hungry."

Then his opponent entered from a plaform from nearby. "Everyone meet the King of the kitchen: Reed Peeper!" Nico Smiley announced.

Reed Pepper waved. "Reed is popular among those who wish to add more flavor to their flavorless lives." Nico explained as Yuya's stomach growled. "Well looks like someone is hungry." Reed said. "Well my breakfast this morning got messed up and its hard to ignore the delicous smells in here." Yuya said looking embarrassed. "Well if you got a tast for competation then I'll whip a cooking duel based on my all fans all time favorite recipes." Reed said. "German Fauder, why are you treating my son is this way he already fufilled his requirements to the Junior Arc League Championship." A woman said who was agruing with the school principal. "Why does he need another duel?"

"Ma'am I explained this before already!" The principal said back. "Mom its alright I'm going up against Yuya and he's the duelist that beat Sledgehammer." Reed said making Yuya smile. "It doesn't matter I'll have him for breakfast."

Yuya groaned at that comment. "Of course you will Reed this will be a piece of cake show everyone you're just as good as any other duelist from LID." Mrs Pepper said. "Leave it to me." Reed said.

"Yuya!" A voice called out as Yuya turned around and see that the Youth class students from You Show arrived. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We're here to cheer you on." Ally said. "This duel is your first one to become pro." Tate said. "I get the goose pickles just thinking about it." Federick said looking very eager.

Yuya and Reed Pepper took their places. "Ladies and gentlemen on the challenger we got the sultan of Pendulum Summoning: Yuya Sasaki and the hot shot of cooking duels, the kitchen king: Reed Pepper!"

"You can cook in my kitchen anytime!" A woman called out as Reed waved his hand making the girls go wild.

Mrs Pepper was record the duel on her camera and moved it backwards. "My dear are you watching this, you'd better be if I find out you're prepping instead of watching you're toast."

"Now may I present Chairman Fauder!" Nico announced as Fauder emerged. "Cooking is a quest, a journey to discover the ultimate, it is the same with dueling these two opponents are on a quest for this reason it is a fitting to see this two battle on a designed for a food fight."

"I activate the Action Field Spell: Chaos Kitchen!"

The duel field turned into a kitchen that had several times the size of a ordinary kitchen at a home. "Uh this kinda freaky." Yuya said. "Its perfect cause this is where you're going to get served." Reed Pepper said. "I couldn't care less about where we battle cause you winning isn't on the menu." Yuya remarked as he active his duel disk. "I'm going to whip you like a bowl of whip you like a bowl of heavy cream!"

"Its a battle of delicious delights and mouth watering monsters!" Reed speculated. "Then let's take our cards out and see who takes the cake." Yuya speculated too. "Action.." The crowd began to proclaim. "DUEL!" Yuya and Reed finished.

Yuya: 4000

Reed: 4000

"Freshen always rules in the kitchen and in duels that is why I only go with the freshen ingredient available, so the first thing I'm serving up is one of my tasty pan picked recipes rise Cookpal Cluckwheat!"

Cookpal Cluckwheat Level 2 Attack 100

"Let's get cooking!" Reed Pepper proclaimed as he jumped onto Cluckwheat's back and rode on him.

He rode on his monster towards a Rice Cooker and took a tremendous leap on it and jumps on the button that opened the Rice Cooker and came out was an Action Card. "I'll just grab this Action Card." Reed said. "An Action Card already?" Yuya asked looking surprised that the famous cook duelist got an Action Card on his first turn.

"Whoa this one's hot maybe too hot for you to handle Yuya." Reed said looking at the You Show star. "I activate the Action Card: Monster Microwave!"

"With this I can send a monster from my field to my hand so I can summon another Level 4 or below monster my hand so I'm sending Cluckwheat packing and Summon out Cookpal Eggong!"

Cookpal Eggong Level 1 Attack 0

"Now Cluckwheat's special ability activates letting me hatch it again!" Reed explained.

Cookpal Cluckwheat Level 2 Attack 100

"When I at least have two Cookpals on my field I can whip up a pretty good wicked Cookpal Puma Potato!"

Cookpal Puma Potato Level 3 Attack 600

"Tasty!" Reed said as he used Eggong to fly to a bender and press a button which made the bender release a gust of wind then came out was an Action Card. "Oh no." Yuya said. "Now I'll mix in another Action Card!" Reed said.

"Whoa Reed's got three monsters out." Tate said. "Don't forget the Action Card he got." Federick reminded. "I hate to say this but I have a feeling that Yuya's goose is about to get cooked." Ally said. "I placed two cards facedown and end my turn." Reed said as he set down two cards.

"Your young chef is certainly on a finger licking start." Nico said looking impressed. "That's because he's following his recipes for his success." Fauder answered. "First he prepares his menu for the battle."

"That's right and believe me this is just the appetizer." Mrs Pepper said holding her camera.

Meanwhile at another school a Sumo Duelist begins his turn." Its my turn."

"You mean your turn to lose!" Sora proclaimed as his Frightfur Bear knocked the Sumon Duelist away.

Zuzu was watching but she seemed to be spacing out. "One down and five to go." Sora said as Zuzu snapped out of her daydreaming. "Who's next?"

"Oh its over already." Zuzu said as she stood up and Sora seemed irritated.

At Dojo the mysterious comrade Jenna who volunteered to cooking some lunch for the students and was done as she took the lunches to the Dojo students. "Here lunch is served." She said.

Gong and the rest went to get their lunches which were chicken salad, cold water, and grilled cheese.

They all sat down and took a bite of their meals which they made big smiles. "This is great." A dojo student said. "Gong likes this meal." Gong said smiling. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "now if you all excuse me I need to eat lunch too."

"(Gong says that girl can cook very good like Yuko.)" Gong thought as he continued eat his grilled cheese and chicken salad.

At the LID was Katt dueling one of Sylvio's classmates.

"Now Dark Magican Cat Lady attack Ootomo directly with Dark Inferno Blast!" She commanded as the Dark Magician Cat swung her staff and released a fiery ball of energy.

"Aah!" Ootomo screamed as he was knocked on his back. "(hmm this girl is strong.)" Sylvio thought.

Ootomo: 0

"Katt is our winner!" Claude announced. "Heh, you were great." Ootomo said getting off his back and sitting up straight. "Heh heh you're not bad either meow." Katt said winking at him.

"Man that cat girl is getting stronger." Dipper said looking a bit nervous. "What's wrong, you scared that she might be your next opponent and lose?" Yamabe asked giggling. "Hey I'm not afraid of her!" The LID Male Xyz Summoner yelled offended.

Julia was watching the duel as well and she wasn't happy either. "(This cat girl is getting on my nerves)." She thought in her eyes were weren't a look of anger but something else. "(She's getting a lot of attention from other male students so much lately expect for Dipper.)"

"(Hmm Katt is strong indeed.)" Declan thought who was watching the duel as well.

in Paradise City Central Park Raptor was walking around and looking at the trees which were beautiful with some flowers.

"This place is sorta nice and reminds me of the..." He began to say as something occurred in his memory as his head was then filled with strange men laughing sinisterly, and wicked smiles on their faces causing him to fall in his knees and put his hands on his head. Then a woman walking by noticed him. "Um excuse me young man, are you alright?" She asked as she reached out her arm to help the spiked black haired man. Raptor then looked at her with weird looking eyes that weren't human eyes anymore but Dinosaur like eyes and started growling. The woman backed away looking a bit scared yet confused. "Uh I think I'll be going, sorry that I brothered you."

Raptor shook his head and his eyes went back to normal. "Whoa."

He then kept walking through the park and from behind Raptor 2 security and Herk from LID who saw this scene.

"What was about?" the 1st guard asked. "Should we ask that young man some questions?" The 2nd asked. "No but we'll report this scene to Declan." Herk said as he and the two guards walked away. (Though something is telling me there's more to that young man that meets the eye.)" He thought as he slightly glanced at Raptor.

Back at the Flavor Factory.

"I draw!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew and then his stomach growled again. "Hey, Yuya keep your focus!" Ally called out. "Heh heh heh." Yuya giggled nervously. "Hmm you indeed skipped breakfast but too bad you'll be losing on an empty." Reed said chuckling a bit. "What's makes you so sure I'll be the loser?" Yuya asked looking annoyed.

"I suppose its just a gut feeling but you shouldn't feel too badly about it cause I'm the king of this kitchen." The cook duelist replied. "Let's see what happens when I turn up the heat." Yuya said. "I summon Peformapal Whip Snake!"

Peformapal Whip Snake Level 4 Attack 1700

"Let's swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed as he swung Whip Snake like a rope to latch it to a faucet and hoist himself up. He managed to but he then slipped on a faucet's top and fell off. "That's not good." Tate said as Ally shut her eyes but then they noticed Yuya was hanging the long part of the faucet as Yuya opened his eyes he noticed an Action Card from the behind the faucet top. "That Action Card can come in handy." He said.

"This kid is sure hanging in there." The cook chancellor said looking impressed. "That's because Yuya happens to be the son of Yosho Sasaki the Action Pioneer." Nico replied. "Oh I see why you think he's got so much potential." Fauder added. "Okay Whip Snake attack Eggong!" Yuya commanded as he swung his Peformapal snake towards at the Eggong monster like a lasso. "I activate the Action Spell: Freeze Freezer this card puts all your monsters attacks on ice this turn." Reed explained as a big freezer appeared and froze Whip Snake with a chill cold breeze.

"That is chilly." Federick said with a freezing tone voice. "I'll fix that with the Action Card: Battle Burner it defrosts my monster so it can attack again."

A manifested blowtorch appears and releases of stream of fire defrosting Whip Snake. "Ok Whip Snake attack!" Yuya commanded as Whip snake continued its attack on Eggong and ate it causing explosion as Reed covered his face with both of his arms.

Reed: 2300

"Alright!" Ally cheered. "Battle Burner as another effect which destroys the rest of your monsters." Yuya explained as the blowtorch disappeared and two fire balls flew towards at Cluckwheat and Puma Potato then destroying them both as they screamed.

"That chef doesn't have any leftovers!" Tate cheered. "This is giving me goosebumps." Federick added shaking with excitement. "Tough luck Reed you can't cook without ingredients, can you?" Yuya asked as Reed began to chuckle. "You're right but don't worry cause you just did me a favor." He said as he revealed a trap card. "I activate the trap: Food Cemetery so now my monsters are that were destroyed will be placed in my food cemetery instead of the card graveyard."

"I guess that's ok then going to garbage disposal." Ally said. "There's more since I added three monsters to Food Cemetery I can add three new Cookpals from my deck to my hand." Reed explained. "So thanks for you help you saved me from a lot of work I can an assistant like you in my kitchen and now I got three new dishes to my menu."

"Even his words are tasty." Mrs Pepper praised. "(I got a feeling whatever Reed is cooking is going to be hard to swallow.)" Yuya thought. "You still hungry Yuya, cause believe me you won't be for long." Reed said as Mr Pepper watched the duel from his kitchen and briefly glances at the tablet but goes back to his work.

"I draw!" Reed proclaimed as he drew a card. "Its my pleasure to show you a move so delicious divine that your life points won't know what hit them."

"Amazing he's a good as a duelist as he is a chef." A woman praised. "Get ready cause I'm activating the Spell: Regal Recipes, since I got three monsters in my Food Cemetery I can three Cookpals in attack mode." Reed explained as his Food Cemetery released three new monsters. "Knight Pasta, Princess Pudding, and Prince Curry!"

Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding Level 6 Attack 300

Royal Cookpal Prince Curry Level 7 Attack 300

Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta Level 8 Attack 300

"Hey you guys can't you believe that Yuya went to all that trouble to get ride of three monsters but Reed summoned 3 more back, they look..." Tate began saying. "Totally yummy." Federick said drooling as his friends glared at him. "Uh totally crummy." Federick corrected himself. "My three Royal Cookpals are the finest premium quality grade a ingredients a cooking connoisseur could have." Reed reiterated. "Here's the best part thanks to Regal Recipe let me keep my Food Cemetery fully stocked with fresh ingredients to cook up more delicious surprises."

"What do I do now, if I destroy his monsters Reed can just summon more and more." Yuya muttered.

"Exactly its full proof recipe for victory!" Reed proclaimed as he slide down noodles that came from Knight Pasta right into a bowl. "Ah, another action Card!  
He said as he came out of the bowl. "Another one, this keeps getting worse." Yuya said as he ran off to find Action Card too. "Well its still going to get hot I activate Regal Recipes effect which means you take 300 points of damage for every Royal Cookpal on my field." Reed explained.

"He summoned 3 Royal Cookpals which means.." Tate began to say. "Which means 300x300 will be..' Federick added. "900 points of damage." Ally finished. "Lucky for we expect all manager life points." Reed said as energy was fired at Yuya and struck him.

"Aaah!" He screamed in pain.

Yuya: 3100

Yuya struggled from the effect damage. "Your monsters all have 300 attack points each so they'll need to more than that to take down Whip Snake."

"That's true for now but I have recipe that's going to make my cookpals attack points even stronger." Reed said as Yuya looked nervous at what the cook duelist was getting at. "The answer is in Princess Pudding which she double my Prince Curry's attack points."

Prince Curry Attack 300-600

"I love how that boy makes his menu!" A woman said. "So do I, especially when its includes its tasty desserts." Ally praised. "Princess Pudding can't attack after using her special ability so I'm going to activate Knight Pasta's ability which lets doubles Prince Curry's attack points again." Reed explained.

Prince Curry Attack 600-1200

"Oh that's double Curry, Pasta, and Pudding now this is a kids meal I could sink my teeth into too." Federick commented. "Unfortunately Pasta can't attack either when using its ability." Reed explained as Federick and Ally began to drool. "Hey you guys stop it I came to see this duel not you two drool!" Tate yelled as his classmates chuckled nervously. "Can't you see that Yuya needs to win this duel so bad?"

Then Yuya's stomach growled again causing Tate to fall flat on his face. "Is your head empty too?!" He yelled as Yuya laughs nervously. "Heh heh it sounds like my monster recipes has really gotten your appetite." Reed pointed out. "Well I have to admit they look tasty and your Prince Curry still hasn't enough attack points to beat my Whip Snake." Yuya replied.

"We'll see about that cause that's going to change." Reed said as Yuya began to wonder what he meant. "I spice up the Prince with the Action Spell: Spicy Spice, this lets me add 1000 attack points to any of my monsters."

Prince Curry Attack 1200-2200

"Let's cook Prince Curry attack Whip Snake with Curry Catastrophe!" Reed commanded as Curry rode on express train and fired its contents at Whip Snake causing it to scream in a pain.

Yuya: 2600

"What's matter is my recipe too spicy for you?" Reed asked. "I'm going to end my turn and Prince Curry's attack points go back to normal also the power up effects end as well."

Prince Curry Attack 2200-300

"Had enough or are you hungry for more?" Reed asked. "My turn." Yuya said as he drew a card and looked at it which was Timgazer Magician. "And this is going to be hard for you to swallow so far you've been top chef but I'm the cook that's going to spoil your brawl."

"I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now!"

Stargazer and Timegazer Magician appeared on the Pendulum Scale. "Alright!" Federick and Ally both cheered. "Yuya's really cooking." Tate added. "Swing for Pendulum, Crave the Arc of Victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Jump to it Peformapal Trampolynx!"

Peformapal Trampolynx Level 2 Attack 300

"Get set to lend a helping hand Peformapal Partnaga!"

Peformapal Partnaga Level 5 Attack 500

"Turn up the heat Pendulum Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

Pendulum Odd-Eyes Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Party of three welcome!" Reed called out as he bowed leaving Yuya confused at what the cook duelist meant. "I'm honored that you graced me with your awesome Pendulum Summoning even without reservations."

"You're not scared?" Yuya asked. "Of course not but you should be cause whenever you summon a monster onto your field Prince Curry, Princess Pudding, and Knight Pasta's additional ability activates Ballistic Belly Buster!" Reed proclaimed as his Royal Cookpals began feeding Yuya's monsters. "Huh, why do they get to eat I'm the one whose starving." Yuya groaned. "More more!" Reed ordered.

"This is bad." Tate said. "He's force feeding the monsters." Ally said. "What a way to go." Federick said.

Yuya's monsters began rolling around with stomach aches. "I hope your monsters enjoyed their meal cause its going to be their last." Reed said. "By returning Prince Curry, Princess Pudding, and Knight Pasta to my hand I destroy every monster on your field for each one my monsters that returned to my hand."

Yuya's three monsters vanished. "No way."

"I hope losing doesn't put a bad taste in your mouth." Reed said with a grin.

Meanwhile at the harbor.

The mysterious pink haired girl vampire was sleeping on a bed.

Just then the door opened and coming inside was the mysterious man that dueled Sylvio. "(Even though she's part human she needs to stay out of sight so she doesn't go into the drama she went through back.)" He thought frowning down at her.

"(Get some rest little sis.)" He thought as he looked at case which was on the table next to the bed the pink haired girl was sleeping on.

He then walked back outside but not before closing the door to the warehouse.

end of chapter with Cliffhanger.


	11. Menu Venue Part 2

Chapter 11: Menu Venue Part 2

Gong was next to cliff when he was hauling boulder over the cliffside. "(Gong must improve his Heavy Strong Dueling Style and wants Yuya not to give up then aim for the top.)"

Back at the Dojo School. Jenna was eating her own lunch at a table. "Hmm I always make a good meal for me and my friends." She said.

Later she went to the kitchen. "I love cleaning everything needs to be sparkly clean." She said wiping plates and kitchen supplies such as forks and spoons then putting them into the dishwasher. "Hmm hmm hmm." She hummed to herself.

Meanwhile Leonardo was looking around warehouse where Sylvio encountered the mysterious masked man and then he gazed at the sea. "That's quite an ocean." He muttered.

Back at the Flavor Factory Yuya Sasaki and Reed Pepper's duel was still on.

Yuya: 2600

Reed: 2300

"You got me pickled but not for long." Yuya said as he set a card facedown. "What's Yuya going to do with his Pendulum Monsters gone?" Tate asked. "There's not much he can do." Ally answered. "Its a good thing that Reed's Cookpals are gone too or Yuya would have the eggs on his face." Federick added. "I think I need to soup up this duel, brings things to the boiling point." Reed said drawing a card.

"I got three monsters in my Food Cemetery, just ingredients I need, chew on this I activate Regel Recipes this is one of my sweetest spells it lets me summon the same number of monsters that are in my Food Cemetery." Reed explained. "He's got three monsters in his Food Cemetery so the total 3 which are the same monsters that chewed me up which they're going to return." Yuya said.

"One order of Knight Pasta!"

Knight Pasta Level 8 Attack 300

"Once Prince Curry!"

Prince Curry Level 7 Attack 300

"One Princess Pudding!"

Princess Pudding Level 6 Attack 300

"These monsters are ruining my appetite." Yuya said as his stomach growled again. "Which is a good thing cause I'm starving."

"Looks like you're going to lose some weight and some life points, for every monster that was summoned due to Regel Recipes you take 300 points of damage." Reed explained as his Cookpals fired light balls of energy at the Dueltainer duelist knocked him down.

Yuya: 1700

"Sorry but if you can't take the beat down you should stay out of my kitchen." Reed said. "That's right you tell him!" Mrs Pepper said. "And I'm afraid that's just the taste for what you're in for." Reed added.

"He thinks he's the top chef ha." The Chef snorted as he went back to doing his cooking. "Brace yourself cause Pasta Knight's ability activates Doubling the attack points of my Cookpal Prince Curry!

Princes Curry Attack 300-600

"Now Princess Pudding's ability activates next doubling Prince Curry's attack points again."

Princes Curry Attack 600-1200

"Wow." A few housewives said. "Your dueling is so deliciously divine." A woman praised. "The down side of Princess's ability that is she and Knight Pasta can't attack this turn." Reed explained as Yuya got back up on his feet. "You have only 1700 life points so Prince Curry is only one fork away from finishing you off."

The cook jumped onto saucers one by one and see an Action Card then picked it up: Oh its the perfect Action Card so I activate: Victory Topping which gives Prince Curry an extra 600 attack points."

Something appeared on Curry's shield. "Is that a..." Ally began to ask. "Pork omelet." Tate finished.

Prince Curry Attack 1200-1800

"This will have new meaning to the saying: PIG OUT! Reed proclaimed. "So get ready cause my Prince Curry is about bounce."

Prince Curry charged at the Dueltainer. "If he lands that attack then Yuya is toast!" Tate exclaimed. "I activate the trap Performapal Call your Prince Curry maybe in a hurry but this stops him cold!" Yuya proclaimed.

"This trap allows me to add two Peformapals to my hand as long as their defense points are equal to your Prince Curry's attack points." The Dueltainer added. "So I can to add Peformapal Turn Toad which has 800 attack points and Peformapal Cheering Mole has 1000 defense points which their defense points are equal to Curry's attack points."

"You used your trap card to stop my attack and add two monsters to your hand in one move." Reed said. "Great A game but I'm not too worried so I'll activate my tasty trap card: Canning Cuisine since you add two cards to your hand I can put two Cookpals in my Food Cemetery."

"I'm tossing out Lionion and Rabbitomato."

"That Food Cemetery again this is a grave situation." Yuya said. "I now I activate the Spell: Food Fraud which let me add two Cookpals to my hand so I'll bold my hand with Royal Cookpal King Burger and Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette." Reed proclaimed. "I got to admit your hand is pretty tasty." Yuya said.

"Yes but it'll leave a bad taste in your mouth." Reed replied. "Too bad I can't summon the monsters I added to my hand and now that my turn is done Curry's attack points go back to normal."

Prince Curry Attack 1800-300

"(Next turn Reed's going to have 5 Royal Cookpals I've got to do something.)" Yuya thought. "I draw!" he said drawing a card and looking at it which it was a trap card. "(Great this card won't help.)"

"Only one thing left to do." Yuya said as he leaps up on a Saucer to another saucer and attempts to grab an Action Card on the high plate. "I need to get an.." He began to say as he felt his stomach growl again. "(I'm too weak.)" He thought as he fell on his back. "No wonder." A voice said as the Youth students from You Show looked at where the voice was coming from and they saw Yoko. "Its like all the time I keep telling you Yuya you can't duel a duel if you don't have the fuel." She said tossing a package to him as her caught it "What are you doing here?" Her son asked.

"Just put some food and fire in your belly." Yoko said ignoring his question. "You made your classic pancakes for me you're the best!" Yuya said happily drooling as he took a bite and noticed something was stuffed in it. "What you stuff this with?"

"I combined the Sunrise Pork with a pancake and made it into sandwich." Yoko explained as Yuya took another bite. "Its perfect." He said. "The pork is perfect cause I followed Reed's recipe but when I came up with the idea of putting it inside a pancake then making into a sandwich made it even better." Yoko explained again which got Reed's attention. "A Reed Pepper's recipe can't be made any better."

"Perfection made even better, hmm." Yuya said as he smiled and took another bite. "Ok I'm fueled and ready for action thanks to Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician the Pendulum Scale so I can summon monsters from level 2-7 all at the same time."

"Its no use as he summons them Reed will destroy them." Tate said.

"Let's hear it for Peformapal Cheering Mole!"

Peformapal Cheering Mole Level 2 Defense 1000

"Jump to it Peformapal Turn Toad!"

Peformapal Turn Toad Level 2 Defense 800

"Hah I activate the Royal Cookpals special ability Ballistic Belly Buster so I hope your monsters are hungry cause I'm serving them all you eat buffet." Reed said as Turn Toad and Cheering Mole were being forced to feed that their bellies got really big. "Well looks like they ate one to many so they're ready to pop which they'll do back sending Prince Curry and Princess Pudding to my hand."

Cheering Mole and Turn Toad were then destroyed. "At least they didn't go away hungry." Reed added.

"He thinks destroying monsters is something to joke about." Tate said looking mad. "That's tasteless." Ally added. "You're rooting to the core." Federick added.

"Pendulum Monsters don't go to my graveyard instead they go to my extra deck." Yuya explained. "Anyway its your turn." He said as he set a card facedown.

Elsewhere Sora was dueling again. "Frightfur Bear attack!" He commanded as his bear monster swiped the opponent with its paw. "Alright two wins in a row Zuzu!" He said jumping up and down.

He then looked down at her but she seemed to be spacing out. "Hey you're not even watching me."

"Sorry I just spaced out for a second." Zuzu said getting her mind back to reality causing Sora to groan.

Back at the LID

Herk arrived back with the two security guards. "You're back." Declan said. "Yes I got some info you might be interesting in." Herk said.

"What is the info?" The LID president asked.

LID chief explained about the boy back in central park and how he acted towards a woman who offered to help him back on his feet. "Hmm seems a bit interesting but did you get that young man's name?" Declan asked. "No." Herk replied. "I was thinking doing that but if I did its possible he would run off."

"Hmm well in the meantime just report anything else that's unusual." Declan ordered. "Yes sir." Herk said bowing as he left.

In a corner of the hallway Katt was eavesdropping. "(That Herk guy saw Raptor's dinosaur behavior.)" She thought as she walked away.

Outside of LID

Katt walked into the city. "(Hmm its seems that Herk has seen a little too much so I guess I'll have to call in a friend.)" She thought with a sinister smile and taken out her duel disk.

Back at the Flavor Factory.

"Let's get cooking!" Reed proclaimed drawing a card. "So you think you made one of my recipes better, is that right?"

"Well yes but..." Yoko began to answer. "All my recipes are perfect in fact everything I do is perfect there's no way to improve on perfection." Reed interrupted. "That's no one can do any better than my son Reed." Mrs Pepper praised. "Thanks mom I got five monsters in my Food Cemetery, using the power of Regel Recipes: I'm putting 4 more cards on the menu!"

Food Cemetery released the four monsters out.

"Royal Cookpal King Burger!"

Royal Cookpal King Burger Level 10 Attack 300

"Queen Omelet!"

Queen Omelet Level 9 Attack 300

"Princess Pudding and Knight Pasta!"

Princess Pudding Level 6 Attack 300

Knight Pasta Level 8 Attack 300

"That's one super sized meal I just hope I can get through it." Yuya said. "Curry, Omelet, Pasta, and Burger." Federick said. "Not forget pudding." Ally added. "I could barely eat those." Federick said drooling as his two classmates looked at him with annoyance.

"For starters you take 300 points of damage for every Cookpal I have on my side." Reed explained as energy pellets are fired at Yuya reducing his life points.

Yuya: 500

"Yuya!" His mother called out. "The boy did his very best that he could but going up against royal cookpals was too much for him to swallow." German Fauder commented. "Knight Pasta's ability activates which doubles the attack points of Curry again." Reed proclaimed.

Prince Curry Attack 300-600

"Now Princess Pudding doubles Curry's attack points again."

Prince Curry Attack 600-1200

"Her exacte Queen Omelet doubles Curry's attack points next."

Prince Curry Attack 1200-2400

"Royal Cookpal King Burger will beef up Curry's attack points too."

Prince Curry Attack 2400-4800

"4800 attack points, its bursting with calories!" Tate exclaimed. "Now Prince Curry attack Yuya directly and feel the wrath of the golden Curry!" Reed commanded as his Royal Cookpal released a vortex of Curry. "A tornado of..' Tate began to say. "Curry." Ally and Federick finished what their classmate was going to say. "It won't get me with this Wall of Disruption which lowers your monster's attack by 800.." Yuya began to explain. "Oh is that so?" Reed asked. "Yes 800 for every monster you got on your side which is the total 4000 points.' Yuya finished explaining.

"Too bad you got 400 life points and Prince Curry has more than enough to finish you off." Reed added as Prince Curry continued its attack and Yuya went to find action card as he done his goggles.

The attacked landed causing explosion making Yoka and You Show kids to gasp. "I'll give him credit he was tougher than I expected but after his duel and done Yuya just got his dessert." Reed said as he then noticed something in the smoke from explosion. "What's happening?" A housewife asked. "Amazing duel.' Another house wife said. "Reed sure showed him whose king of the kitchen." Another wife said.

The smoke cleared and Yuya was still standing. "Yuya's not down." Ally said smiling along with her classmates and Yoko.

"No way how could you...I wiped out your life points." Reed said looking confused.

Yuya don his goggles. "Ha ha luckily I used an Action Card: the one I couldn't get last time." He said recalling he tried to get it but his stomach growled. "It was the Action Spell: Energy Biscuits which gives me 500 more life points just in time survive your attack."

Yuya: 500-1000

Yuya:1000-200

"With my belly full I got enough bounce to grab the card I needed this turn." Yuya continued. "Argh I end my turn." Reed growled. "Also Prince Curry's attack points return to normal."

Prince Curry Attack 800-300

"But I wouldn't be too comfortable cause you don't have any cards in your hand." Reed said. "So how do you expect to beat five Royal Cookpals?"

"You'll find out!" Yuya exclaimed. "(I just need to draw right card.)"

Yuya drew his card and turned it over to look at it making him smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, its my pleasure to present you all for the grand finale."

"He's taken over my kitchen." Reed muttered with dumbfounded look. "Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician are already set in their place, thanks to them I can summon monsters that are level 2-7 this turn." Yuya explained. "Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"You can summon many monsters as you want but my Royal Cookpals will just destroy them again like before." Reed reminded of the ability of his Royal Cookpals. "Pay attention." Yuya said as his duel disk glowed. "Without the use of smoke or mirrors I will summon the Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck."

"Huh, what do you mean from your Extra Deck?" Reed asked.

"Jump to it Peformapal Turn Toad!"

Peformapal Turn Toad Level 2 Attack 0

"Help boost this food fanatic out of here Peformapal Trampolynx!"

Peformapal Trampolynx Level 2 Attack 300

"Let's rattle Reed's caves Peformapal Partnga!"

Peformapal Partnaga Level 5 Attack 500

"ex-out the competition Peformapal Cheer Mole!"

Peformapal Cheer Mole Level 2 Attack 600

"And last but not least turn up the heat Pendulum Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

"whose Pickle dive." Federick said shaken with excitement. "That's five monsters!' Ally exclaimed. "Yuya planned it perfectly cause Pendulum cards go the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard so that he can summon five monsters at once." Tate explained. "Yuya began with the perfect recipe and made it even better." Yoko said smiling.

"Your plan can't cut the mustard summon whatever you want it won't change anything cause I'm going destroy all of them again like last time take a bite of my Royal Cookpals Special abilities!" Reed proclaimed. "For each Cookpal I return to my hand I can destroy the same amount of monsters too."

Yuya was silent but then he smiled. "Just what I waiting for."

"Just what?" Reed asked. "I activate the spell: Illusion Balloon I take the same cards from deck as the same number of monsters that were destroyed." Yuya explained as the monsters were turned into sandwiches. "Oh." Tate said. "That's freaky." Ally said. "But yummy." Federick said drooling. "I direction your attention to these floating pancake sandwiches thanks to Illusion Balloons these five delicious sandwiches have been stuffed with the five cards from my deck." Yuya announced as the spotlight shined on him. "I get to look at them all and summon the Peformapal with the highest level."

"Good show, Yuya knew his monsters would be destroyed by Cookpals this turn yet that combination would lead to a commanding conquest." Nico said. "But if he doesn't draw a high level monster then he'll lose." German said. "You can rely on luck but I rely on perfection to win my duels." Reed pointed out. "More skills you have the more lucky you have." Yuya said. "And now I'll prove it by seeing which card I draw is the winner, so the first card is..

It was a spell card: Hippo Carnival.

"Aww not what I wanted." Yuya groaned as his classmates groaned. "Here's number 2."

The second card Yuya drew was: Peformapal Hip Hippo. "Alright Hip Hippo." Yuya said. "It won't do him any good that monster isn't strong enough to beat my Reed." Mrs Pepper said. "Here's the number 3!" Yuya announced.

The 3rd card was a trap card: Command Peformance. "Its not a monster." A housewife said. "He's got two chances left." Another housewife said while Yoko hoped for Yuya to win.

"Come on number 4!" Yuya said as he drew another card which was Peformapal Friendonkey. "Even though its a Peformapal it won't do."

"Honestly Yuya missed by a mule its awful." Nico said. "Its awful?" Mrs Pepper asked. "Uh I meant awesome." Nico said changing his words. "One more card is left for Yuya." German said. "I came to see Reed Pepper to cook but this is excited." A housewife said. "Go Yuya!" A housewife cheered as Reed looked around hearing the comments. "You can cut the attention with kitchen knife." A housewife praised. "Ladies the time has come to pick my final pancake its maker break time feast or famine." Yuya announced. "Let's see what number 5 is going to be!"

Yuya drew his final card and looked at it. "Bingo a high level Peformapal last doesn't mean least, I summon Level 6 Peformapal Elephammer, its showtime Elephammer show them how you shake things up."

Peformapal Elephammer Level 6 Attack 2600

"2600 attack points, that means I'm done and my perfect recipe is ruined." Reed said trembling. "There's no such thing as the perfect recipe." Yuya said as Reed remembers what the chef told him.

A flashback scene.

"Every great chef learns the hard truth, my boy perfect recipes can't be set in stone and never changed you must constantly make it better." Sansho the chef said.

end of flashback.

"Why didn't I listen to my dad?" Reed questioned himself. "Let's battle, Peformapal Elephammer attack Reed directly!" Yuya commanded as his elephant swing its hammer trunk and the star patterns on it glowed. "(Its time check please.)" Reed thought with a smile of satisfaction knowing his loss has come and then was swung down by Elephammer.

Reed: 0

"Alright!" Ally cheered. "He got his first win." Tate proclaimed. "Oooka!" Federick cheered shaken his body. "Thanks for the delicious duel." Yuya said as the Chaos Kitchen Field Spell vanished.

"Reed, what happened?" Mrs Pepper asked who approached in front of her son. "I'd never imagined your perfect recipe would lose."

"Mom we could use more of imagination." Reed said as he got up on his feet. "I suppose so." His mother said. "Great job Yuya!" Ally and Tate said happily. "I got goose pickles!" Federick said. "Well Yuya, my congratulations and I learned my lesson that there's no such thing as the perfect recipe." Reed said. "In cooking or dueling."

"So I'll keep whipping up new ingredients and techniques, then do better next time so I better start prepping for the championship, therefore I hope you make it in." Reed added offering his hand which Yuya did in return. "Thanks."

Yuya heard his stomach growl again. "It sounds like dueling worked up your appetite, how about Pancake Sandwich?" Yoko asked. "I think I might have a better idea." Reed suggested which got Mrs Sasaki's attention. "I think I have a way to improve your recipe."

"That's good I'm straving." Yuya said blushing with embarrassment after his stomach growled again.

"Reed Pepper is going to use my Pancake Sandwich recipe, hurray I'm a star, I'm star I can't believe it woohoo!" Yoko squees as she raised her arms out.

"Embarrasing." Yuya muttered and Yoko winks.

Back at the Harbor Leonardo was gazing at the ocean still.

"(I must do what I can to help save our friends.)" He thought as he clinches his left hand into a fist as a dark aura was starting to cover his body. He started to shake his head. "(This mustn't take over my mind.)"

Meanwhile the mysterious vampire girl was sleeping in the warehouse where Sylvio dueled the masked man. She appeared to dreaming about something and her eyes were moving as if her dream was bad.

The scenery in her dream was filled with laughter and wicked smiles. "(I'll help end this madness.)" She thought with angered face. "( I must help my friends and my...)"

She abruptly woke up and breathing heavily. "A dream but I wish this war would never had happened." She muttered as she growled revealing her vampire fangs.

end of chapter


	12. Trapped in a Card

Chapter 12: Trapped in a Card.

At LID Claude was talking with Declan in his office.

"Did Yuya Sasaki win?" The Leo Corparation President asked. "He did and I must say I'm baffled by his behavior after you asked the dueling association to place Yuya in a special racking he could've passed straight in the championship instead he decided to atain a nessacery number of wins like any other duelist." His guard explained. "There was no need for me to interfere cause he wants to enter the championship his way." Declan said. "I should've expected nothing less."

"Did he Pendulum Summon during his match?"

"Yes sir our monitering team picked up his sigal as he was dueling." Claude explained. "Did they detect anythign un-usually?" Mr president asked. "There's nothign out of the ordinary when they reported the details cause his Pendulum Summoning was normal." Claude replied. "Really, that means he hasn't taken the next step yet." Declan said as he got up from his sit. "Actually sir there's matter I must bring to your attention, its quite intriguting." Claude said. "What is it?" Declan asked. "The duel control center has observed intense energy bursts within the city's limits, I ordered our top people to do analysis and they've concluded the bursts come from Fusion Summoning." His guard explained. "Are you sure?" Declan asked starting to get curious. "Yes at first they thought the bursts were coming from here since the LID teaches Fusion Summoning but after a further analysis they detacted the bursts aren't coming from teachers or their students." Claude explained. "The energy is too powerful, is that?" Declan asked turning around looking very interesting in the guard's report. "That's correct, we never detected or any of our students nor teachers preduced a Fusion Summon so powerful before." Claude added.

"Hmm interesting, tell the team to continue their monitering and to report anything un-usually." Declan ordered. "Yes sir." Claude nodded as he left. "(So many questions and the answers are out there.)" The LID president thought.

at the harbor Zuzu was dueling Sora.

"I activate the spell card: Polyermization to fuse my Melidous Divas Aria and Sonata, ok girls sing out in perfect harmony on my q give me the perfect Fusion melody you can muster I Fusion Summon..." She began to say when an error showed up on her duel disk. "Why isn't my Fusion Monster appearing, have I done something wrong again, I did remember using the same right cards to use, right?" She asked in panic. "Did you put your Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck?" Sora asked who had lolipop in his mouth.

"Uh my Extra Deck?" Zuzu asked. "I told you a thousand times to put your Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck." Sora said.

Zuzu took out her deck and looked at the cards carefully then noticed her Fusion Monster was in her Main Deck. "How'd you get there?" She asked sighing.

Behind a nearby warehouse the masked duelist was eavesdropping again.

Then he heard a footsteps and sightly turned around. "Leonardo, what is it?" He asked. "Is that little runt using Fusion Summoning?" The blue haired young man asked. "He is but we must not do anything yet." The masked man replied. "So just go and keep an eye on my sister."

Leonardo quietly walked away to the direction he came from.

"You had upclose looks at my two duels, so did you learn anything?" Sora asked who was sitting on a big big container. "I could've done perfect without using Fusion Summoning but I did that so you could learn something."

"Maybe I don't have what it takes." Zuzu said sadly. "Or you were distracted by you know who." Sora said jumping of the container causing his student to blush but she looked away. "I knew it, so what's his story?" Sora asked turning around. "I have no idea." Zuzu replied shaking her head. "You know his name?" Sora asked. "Not a clue." His student replied. "But you did bump into him twice, didn' you?" The Fusion Summoner asked again. "The first time was here." Zuzu said.

A flashback scene.

"Hope I'm not interuppting." The masked man said. "And you are?" Zuzu asked.

She also remembers the pink haired girl who scared the Sylvio's classmates.

end of flashback.

"Obiviously this mystery man has head over heels for you." Sora teased. "Don't be ridiculous!" Zuzu snapped. "Hey its only natural, though who was that pink haired girl?" Sora asked. "Remember when the mystery man told her leave and mention something about no wanting anyone to find anything about her?"

Zuzu remembered that and she knew that girl had vampire fangs which was freaky. "(Yes she was pretty strange yet she had fangs like ones from a vampire.)" She thought. "Either way that masked man is strange and the pink haired girl is too but them interesting." Sora said turning to face his friend.

A flashback scene.

"Talk who are you?" Sora asked.

He also remember what the masked man said to the pink haired girl. "You must go I don't want any other people find out anything about you!

end of flashback.

"I was really hoping to duel him or that pink haired girl but Julia had to barge in and ruin everything." Sora said as he took out a chocolate bar out of his pocket and took a bite out of it. "Next time they won't be so lucky."

"Promise you won't duel the masked man." Zuzu said. "What, does that mean I can duel that pinke haired girl?" Sora asked. "Neither of them cause the masked man is way too dangerous." Zuzu replied. "But what about that pink haired girl?" Sora asked. "Did you see her duel before?"

"No but I have feeling she might be dangerous too." Zuzu replied. "Trust me ok, I mean think about the chaos he caused, the damage he inflicted was real this was no Arc system malfuction at all, so promise me you won't go near him or that pinked haired girl."

"Though I still don't get it."

Another flashback scene.

"I already put you through enough." The masked man said.

She remembered when Yamabe approached her and insulted her. "You think you're tough girly?" He asked. That's when she revealed her fangs at Yamabe given him, Ootomo, Kakimoto and her a scare.

end of flashback.

The masked man began to think about something.

Flashback scene.

He was in a city which was destroyed. "Argh when is this going to end?" He asked.

Suddenly a white suited man riding on a motorcycle which seemed to be a Duel Runner and the duelist was on a destroyed cityscape looking down at him.

Then the suited man's Duel Runner projected its screen and Card zones and the Dark Duelist activates his own duel disk as the white rider ramps off the building and charges towards the Dark Duelist as explosion of dust rises up.

THe Dark Duelist summoned his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "Its time to battle Dark Rebillion Xyz Dragon!"

The white rider summons a monster too and it was a white dragon which was glowing. In which the dragons collided and then the duelist in the blue coat who was surveying teh Leo Corporation runs up with fouru of his fellows but they were different looking.

"Either you tell me what I need to know or I make you tell me." The masked man said in which in return the white rider gritted his teeth and drove off.

"Did you find Lulu?" The blue coat man asked in respond the mystery man shooko his head no. "Where could she be?" The blue coat man asked.

end of flashback.

"Lulu." He mused quietly. "Its shining again!" Zuzu proclaimed as her bracelet glowed again. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys." A voice said from behind. "Is something wrong?" Zuzu asked. "You mean the fact that you've been missing out on class again your dad was worried sick and sent me to find you." Yuya replied.

In the corner where the masked man was he was gone.

The masked man looked around. "What now?"

He noticed that he was next to LID. "How did I get all the way here?"

He heard an explosion from nearby so he went to the sound of it and there he found Herk dueling. "(This one is stronger than I expected.)" He thought panting heavily.

The masked man looked at the opponent Herk was dueling. "Its Shay."

Later that night.

Yoko was making dinner. "Zuzu says her bracelet glows." She said. "Totally mom, she also said whenever it glows I show up." Yuya said. "Of course she's just trying to pull my leg."

"No her braclet must have sensor that must detect you whenever you're nearby." Sora said. "Great I'm being tracked down like a lost dog." Yuya groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Because I"m hungry it isn't my fault that your mom is the best cook on the planet." Sora said. "Aren't you sweet, its true that food can live up to your spectation I made a special today called spinach surprise." Yoko said. "Why does this look so healthy?" Yuya asked. "Doesn't it look delicious, its recipes I got from Reed and he also told me that your next duel is going to be a battle of wits so I decided to energize your nervous system."

"Bon appetite."

"Yeah." Sora said as he put Chocolate syrup on his sardines. "Why are you putting syrup on his Sardines?" Yuya asked. "Now, now I told you hundred times that we have our own taste and we have no right to be judge mental." Yoko said. "Plus I find it charming that Sora puts Peanut butter on his omelets and ketchup on his ice cream."

"If that food is suppose to make him smarter then its got a lot of work to do." Yuya said. "Have you heard anything about your opponent and who its going to be?"

"Nope and I don't need to cause whoever it is will need to deck transplant." Sora said. "You better watch yourself cause there's a thing about being too sure about yourself." Yuya said. "Look who's talking, you're so sure that Zuzu likes you don't even notice when she flips for another guy." Sora spatted. "What do you mean another guy, uh not that it matters cause Zuzu isn't my girlfriend." Yuya said as he ate his food.

At Zuzu's house.

"I don't believe you dad!" She yelled. "Take it easy its true you had that bracelet since you were born." Mr Boyle said. "You seriously expect me to believe that I've being wearing this since I was in diapers?!" Zuzu asked furiously. "Look this isn't so easy to explain but I'll give it a try." Her dad said said calmly. "Save it dad!" Zuzu said as she stormed off.

"Listen I know you're upset and I know its not the best time to ask but is what I heard true, are you really studying Fusion Summoning with Sora?" Mr Boyle asked. "Is my dueling teaching not good enough?"

Zuzu was really paying attention to her dad's words instead she had something else on her mind. "(I hope I'm not interrupted but I put you through enough.)" A voice said.

She was remembering the masked man again in her mind. "Enough I've got to stop thinking about him!"

Zuzu then walked over to her bed and laid flat on it. "(Dad just can't understand that we almost lost our school cause my dueling didn't measure up I won't let that happen again that's why I need to Sora to help me master Fusion Summon cause something is telling me there's a whole battle ahead.)" She thought as she looked at her bracelet. "It seems all problems started cause of this stupid bracelet.)" She thought as she took it off and was going to throw it but didn't.

She fell on her knees. "Or could be I'm losing my mind."

The next morning at LID.

"Where did you get these?" Declan asked who was sitting at his desk and in front of it was his mother who just giving him two cards which had Herk and Marco faces on it.

"Both were sent here this morning but we don't know who." Henrietta replied. "So Marco and Herk have been immortalized." Declan said. "But they're two of our top duelists perhaps someone is sending the Institute a message." The chairwoman said. "But if that's the case I wonder what kind of message they're sending."

"I'm not sure but yesterday our Detectors picked up another Xyz Summon burst from somewhere in the city then there's this." Declan said. "Herk's disappearance occurred around that event then we received that Herk was sealed in a card."

"Inside a card, seriously but that's ridiculous, how can someone seal anyone in a card?" Henrietta asked. "I don't know the technology is unlike anything I'd expected." Declan replied. "Order the lab to complete a malacur analysis I want some answers."

"If they're inside, can we save them?" Henrietta asked. "We'll do our best but right now I don't like our odds." Declan said. "I wonder why aren't there three cards?"

Henreitta looked at her son confused. "There was attack on Sylvio but he was sent to the hospital inside of bein sealed in a card but Herk and Marco have been." Declan said. "That attack on Sylvio was un-related to the others meaning that there could be at least two attackers."

"You think so, but what about our new student Katt?" The chairwoman asked. "Speaking of which where is that cat girl?"

Declan was about answer until voices were coming towards them. "Chancellor Sawatari you can't go in there!"

It was Sylvio's father was storming in and followed by Claude. "I'm an important man and I won't be kept waiting!"

"You can't just barge in like this." Claude said. "You must leave at once."

"I got business with these people." Mr Sawatari said as he marched his way in front of Declan's desk. "I tried to tell the chancellor man that he needs an appointment..." Claude began to explain. "You're going to need an appointment with your lawyer if you don't stop harassing me!" Mr Sawatari spatted at the guard. "I'm meet with the chancellor man now." Declan said.

"I came here for answers and I won't leave until I get them." Sylvio's dad said. "I don't know what answers you're talking about." Henrietta said playing dumb. "Don't try given me the run around cause I know what exactly is going here I have eyes and ears everywhere my sources tell me that there's been a number of attacks with this school and that you all are hushing it up!" Mr Sawatari yelled in respond he noticed the chairwoman was flustered. "Heh so the stories are true then."

"Well." The chairwoman said to her son. "Your sources are correct." Declan said. "What didn't you anything to stop this manic, you should have the police arrest him now!" Mr Sawatari said. "An investigation is already underway." Declan said. "Underway but there's nothing to investigate my son already identified his attacker there isn't the slightest doubt it was Yuya Sasaki!" Sylvio's dad said taken out a photo of Yuya.

"Your son is still confessed it was him?" Declan asked. "We haven't spoken since he left the hospital but I'm sure his story hasn't changed there's not the slightest doubt that Yuya Sasaki is guilty!" Mr Sawatari replied. "The chairwoman agreed that she would see to it that justice was done this Sasaki character is still running around and attacking innocent duelists as we speak if you won't action stop this man then I will I'll see to it that the police arrest Yuya Sasaki on site!"

"Please stay out of this." Declan said. "Listen here..." Mr Sawatari begin snap again until the Leo president abruptly got up from his chair making the chancellor man stop. "An investigation is already underway no moves will be made until its complete the Leo Corporation and LID to determine the true culprit."

"But we already know the culprit is Yuya Sasaki!" Mr Sawatari snapped. "Yuya hasn't attacked anyone!" Declan talked back. "I can promise you that our investigation will succeed but until then you must remain quiet until the results are cleared."

"Argh I'll make your life miserable if you fail." Mr Sawatari said as he took the photo of Yuya back into his pocket and walked away. "Claude, move our alert team rise to maximum whoever sent this cards to us isn't planning to back down." Declan ordered. "Yes sir." Claude said. "Also have the lab analysis these cards we must save Herk and Marco but not just them our students are at risk." Declan added.

In the streets below Yuya is walking but half awake. "Maybe it wasn't a great idea to stay up all night, I must've watched so many quiz shows that I'm so tired that I can't think straight."

Then he heard a voice from across the road. "Somebody sent me a robo-cap or else!" Yuya looked to where the voice was coming from and there was the chancellor man yelling at three LID members. "I'm a heavy weight on the cities council, I can make your lives miserable you know especially when I become Mayor Sawatari, I'll be the biggest person with most influence!"

"Uh whose that?" A woman asked her friend. "Looks like Chancellor man Sawatari." Her friend replied. "If that loud mouth becomes mayor I'm buying earplugs." The woman added. "Sawatari." Yuya said realizing that man yelling was Sylvio's father. "Look you three LID members have one thing to do that is to serve me!"

"Sylvio sure has an interesting father." Yuya said. "Oh I almost forgot I need to go for my second duel."

Yuya then ran which got Mr Sawartari's attention. "There he goes." He said. "Don't just stand there that's the kid who's been attacking duelists so catch him!"

The three LID members confused. "That's an order go now or I'll have you fired move it don't let him get away!"

The three LID members chased after him with Sylvio's father. "Why are you guys chasing me?" Yuya asked. "Don't let him get away cause he'll attack another duelist like my son Sylvio!" Mr Sawatari yelled. "What, I didn't attack anyone!" Yuya yelled as he continued running and came to a corner.

As he ran he noticed a sunglasses man with a Wing-Beast monster and out of nowhere came the pink haired girl. "More Leo thugs." The pink haired girl said. "It must be our lucky day." Shay said.

"Ok what is going here?" Yuya asked the two people. "Look you two this is none of business!" Mr Sawatari said. "We're making it our business!" Shay said activating his duel disk. "Let's do this!" The pink haired girl said activating her duel disk.

"Are those the culprits we were after?" The 1st LID member asked. "I was expecting one of them be smaller and didn't one of the culprits to be young girl." The 2nd member said. "We better call for backup." The 3rd member said getting his duel disk out.

"Hey ignore these two grand stands and cease Sasaki while you have the chance!" Mr Sawatari ordered. "Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius join your followers in battle!" Shay said.

RaidRaptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"I Special Summon a Zombie Type Monster from my hand when a monster is Normal Summoned a monster so come forth Zombie Hound-Dog!"

Zombie Hound-Dog Level 3 1100

"When I successfully summon Raidraptor I can summon another Raidraptor one from my hand!" Shay explained.

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"I activate the Quick-spell card: Zombie Invade by lowering one of Zombie monsters attack points by half of its original attack points, I can Special Summon another Zombie Monster from my deck with the same level as the Zombie Monster that's already on my side."

Zombie Hound Dog Attack 550

"So I Special Summon another Zombie Hound-Dog!" The pink haired girl explained.

Zombie Hound-Dog Level 3 Attack 1100

Yuya was starting to realize what the two duelists were planning to do with their monsters. "I Overlay my three Raidraptors to built the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon.

"I activate the second of effect of Zombie Invade on the turn this spell card is used and if there's two Zombie Monsters with the same level I can use them to Xyz Summon even though when its either my opponent or partner's turn."

"So I overlay my level 2 Zombie Hound-Dogs to built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Back at the LID control room.

"What's going on?" A male member asked. "Its a spike of Xyz energy." A male LID tech answered. "These readings are almost identical to last one but they seem more intense." A female technician said. "There's seems to be another Xyz burst but its the same intense energy too."

A gust of wind is blowing at the three LID members and the wind sent Mr Sawatari into the air that but he took hold of stair railing as he struggled to hold on.

A winged beast monster appeared and next to it was zombie creature but it resembled a dog who was standing on its high legs and wearing a torn blue t-shirt and jeans. Wind the came out of nowhere and the dog creature let out howl which sent Yuya into the air. "This isn't going to turn out well." The 1st LID member said. "For us that is." The 2nd added trembling.

Mr Sawatari was sent flying again and fell on his face he slightly looked at three cards that blew right down in front of his face and contained the three members that were with him which caused him to scream in terror. Then the pink haired girl approached him.

She smiled widely thus revealing her vampire fangs causing Sylvio's dad to scream in terror even more as the three cards that the three LID members were sealed in to blow away in the air. "Let me out of here!" He screamed as he ran off but tripped over however he got back on his feet continued running away.

Yuya was knocked out for awhile.

"Yuya, Yuya, wake up." A voice said and hearing clapping sounds. The Dueltainer woke up and saw Nico looking down at him which he abruptly got up and looked around.

"My boy what's the matter?" Nico asked. "We gotta warn the city about the two Xyz Monsters!" Yuya replied loudly. "I haven't no idea what you're talking about." Nico said. "There's was two duelists who summoned two Xyz Monsters that blew everyone away!" Yuya yelled. "Everybody who, it seems pretty deserted to me." Nico said looking around the alleyway. "I'm talking about the guys who chased after me!" Yuya yelled pointing at the direction where the LID members and Sylvio's father chased him to but when he turned to the direction nobody was there. "So you saw two gigantic monsters that attacked people out of a dueling arena, if you ask me you'd just dreamt it." Nico said.

"A dream?" Yuya asked. "I must say you picked a bad place to take a nap." Nico added. "A nap?" Yuya questioned. "Luckily I was passing by because you were out cold if I didn't you'd be late for your duel let alone miss it." Nico added as he walked away. "Anyway we must get a move on, unless you're having second thoughts?"

'No way wait for me!" Yuya said as he followed his manager. "That's the last time I stay up all night."

"If you want to be pro duelist then you need to start acting like one, discipline my boy, discipline." Nico said.

In an overpass there was gouges that were still left by Shay's monster and there was big paws feet on the ground which seemed to be left by the zombie dog creature that the pink haired girl summoned.

Meanwhile the spiked haired masked man returned to the harbor sitting on the edge a large container with his eyes closed and his arms crossed though he wasn't sleeping but seemed to be thinking about something. (Hmm Lulu would never want to use Fusion Summon.)" He thought. "(I wonder if that kid Sora is from where I think he is.)"

Just then he felt someone tap on his left shoulder which made him open his eyes and abruptly jumped over whoever tapped him. There was Katt standing front him with a flirty smile and blushing red. "Meow!" She said in seductive tone and she bounced on him into a hug. "This isn't the time." The masked man groaned though he was blushing red as his cat friend hugged him tightly rubbing her face against her face like what a real cat does to show its happiness and hearing her purring.

"Meow." She said again.

"(This is getting too tight.)" The spike haired masked man thought as Katt hugged him more tightly but then she let him go. "Sorry I'm happy to see you." She said happily.

"Yes nice to see you too." He muttered rubbing the back of his head after Katt bounced on him and falling down. "Oh are you hurt I'm sorry." The cat girl said sadly. "Oh its okay I shouldn't have been sitting here in the first place besides I'm ok." He replied with a grin.

"Hee hee hee." Katt giggled cutely with a blush.

end of chapter.


	13. Quiz Quagmire Part 1

Chapter 13: Quiz Quagmire Part 1

Yuya was riding on a monorail train to get the location where his second duel is however he was sleepy-eyed. "Earth calling Yuya." Nico said bending down and surprising the Dueltainer. "You seemed to be spaced out."

"So you need to get your eyes wide open for your duel."

"I would but my eyes won't stay open because they're still tired from thinking about the masked man." He said sleepy voice. "Well I hope you brought your trivia hat?" Nico asked. "Trivia hat?" Yuya asked as he remembered in the past day he was watching the quiz show where a boy named Perse was winning and got a lot questions right.

A flashback scene.

"What fruit is used to make sauce pasta?" The host asked. "An apple of course!" Yuya answered. "A Tomato." Pierre answered pressing the call button. "I was wrong?" Yuya questioned. "Not a big surprise." Ally said. "But apples are red and used to make apple sauce." Yuya said. "The host said sauce for pasta." Tate said. "Yes spagetti and apple sauce is the best." Yuya complained. "Next what is Earth's diamet.." The host questioned and Pierre's call button rang. "Pierre?"

"7918 miles." The King of Quizes answered. "Correct and the remaining of question was: What is earth's diameter, let's hear it for Pierre the quiz wiz, the King of Quizzes!" The host added as Pierre was holding his trophy.

"Amazing that kid must have a big brain in his nogging." Federick said. "Pierre is a genuis!" Tate commented. "He won ever quiz show he was in, nobody knows his I.Q cause its so far off the chart that it can't be measured."

"Just the oppsite of I know." Ally said with a silly grin. "You know someone that un-smart?" Yuya asked. "Let me ask you Pierre, how did you get your name for Trivia?" The host asked. "Its thanks to hard work and study, the brain must be excerised everyday just like we excerise our bodies, and there's no shame of an flabby out shaped brain especially duelist." The quiz wiz answered.

"Call me crazy but I think he's reffering to you." Ally pointed out as Yuya looked offended. "Yeah well I excerise my brain everyday." The duel tainer spatted. "The only you think is how to avoid thinking." Ally added.

End of flashback.

"Anyway its impossible to be brillant at everything when it comes to dueling I'm already a genuis that's good enough for me." Yuya said with a grin. "As a genuis I hardly agree." Nico said. "Thank you." Yuya said.

"Stick with me and there's no.." Nico began to say as he fell off the top of sit when the train stopped. "That hurt."

Yuya and Nico arrived at the school which sign name for it was: Clarity Prep

"Better shake a leg." Nico said walking ahead. "Uh what are we doing here?" Yuya asked following his duel manager. "Clarity Prep is the best school there is."

"It certainly is many of the worlds top movers and shakers graduated from this institute, politians, business elite, reality TV producers, this school brings out winners like a cat spitting out hairballs." Nico explaiend as he pointed out with his right arm. "Really?" Yuya said.

"In fact they happen to produce the talented duelists." Nico added as he and Yuya walked into the entrance way and entered the duel field with a spot light shining on the principal.

"What has the power to move mountains?" He asked. "Our muscles." The students answered. "that's incorrect!" The principal proclaimed. "The correct answer is: The Human Brain!" Pierre answered as he appeared from above. "Are you.." Yuya began to say. "He's Pierre the smartest kid in the world, The King of Quizzes." The principal answered. "Being expert myself I know who you are, Yuya Sasaki." The King of Quizzes said. "I've seen your Penedulum Summoning and I must say that left me impressed, nice to meet you." He added offerin his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I just saw you dominate that quiz show yesterday, I look foward to dueling you." Yuya said as he offered his hand to shake but Pierre pulled his hand away and turned around. "Mind if I ask you a question before we begin?" He asked. "A question?" Yuya questioned. "A moment ago you said that you declared it was nice to meet me but do you know how to say that in french?" Pierre asked slightly glancing at the Dueltainer. "Is that trick question? Yuya asked. "There's 10 second limit." Pierre said. "Uh my french is kinda of rusty, nice a futa to si fu play." Yuya answered. "That's incorrect the answer is: Je suis Enchante(e) de faire votre/ta connaissance."

"What did he say?" Yuya's young classmates asked at the same time. "Nice to meet you, I'm a self speaker of one hundred forgein langunges no doubt you know anything other than your own." He added as he begain to giggle. "And you don't speak that well either, ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha, stop making me look a fool in front of everyone." Yuya said. "You're doing that yourself." Pierre said. "I'll have you know that I'm good at a lot of things!" Yuya proclaimed. "Well what are the things you're bad at?" The Quiz wis asked. "Why should I tell you?" Yuya asked. "If you do then I'll tell you my weaknesses." pierre replied. "Hmm I"m not too great at science or math." Yuya answered. "What a great pity for you." Pierre said. "Your turn name something your bad at." Yuya said. "You want to know my weaknesses, hah hah hah I truly don't have any!" Pierre proclaimed shocking Yuya. "None at all?" Yuya questioned. "You understood me correctly I know everything that there is to know or to put it more plantly I'm quite simply perfect." Pierre added.

"A perfect show-off, what's your weakness?" Yuya asked. "He speaks the truth when it comes to the world of Trivia Pierre has the perfect command for fact and figures." The principal answered. "There all stored up here." Pierre added pointed at his head. "A brain that makes yours look puny."

Meanwhile at the another Duel School.

Sora was dueling his second opponent.

"I win so attack." He commanded.

"That little shrimp crushed me." The unknown duelist said groaning.

Unknown duelist: 0

"That's it, it happened so fast." Zuzu said. "Yep we barely started battling although I was hoping for a bigger challenge." Sora said looking a bit disappointed. "(Alright no matter what it takes I'm going to be a strong duelist as Sora even though I can't be there to cheer Yuya on in his duel.)" She thought.

At the LID School.

Katt was dueling Kit this time while Dipper and Julia along with Sylvio's classmates and himself watched their classmates duel each other.

Katt: 3000

Her monster was Dark Magician Cat Girl

Kit: 2900

Kit's monster was XX-saber Gotem and X-Saber Gouza

"(Man this cat girl is getting good everyday.)" Kit thought panting though he was grinning.

"You did great but this must come to an end." Katt said with a smile and winking at the LID Synchro Summoner. "My turn!"

"Go Ms Katt!" Ootomo cheered rising his arms out. "Go Kitty kitty!" Yamabe added cheerfully. "Kitty, kitty?" Dipper asked with annoyed look. "Hmph." Julia said crossing her arms and jealous look. "She's the cat!" Kakimoto praised blushing red. "I have admit she's more beautiful that I thought." Sylvio whispered to himself with a red blush across his face. Claude was watching from afar.

a flashback scene.

Claude was talking with Declan in his office. "Sir we got word that Mr Sawatari and three members of LID encountered the duelist that was attacking our students." The bodyguard said. "I see, anything else to report?" The LID president asked. "Well Mr Sawatari said the attacker wasn't alone apparently there a pink haired girl with the attacker and he said he not only saw the three LID members get turned into cards, this pink haired girl revealed vampire fangs or some sort which gave him a scare." Claude explained. "How is Mr Sawatari?" Declan asked. "He's at the hospital and he was quite shaken that the doctors had to give him medicine to calm him down however I'm more concerned if this gets out to the city..' His bodyguard began to say with a concerned look. "Then there will be panic." Declan finished. "Indeed however we aren't sure if this girl's vampire fangs are real or not let alone know if she is a vampire."

"Either way when Katt is done with her duel against Kit, inform this to Sylvio alone however demand him not to tell anyone else about this until then." Declan ordered. "Yes sir." Claude replied as he bowed and left. "(However it doesn't make sense as we all know vampires only come out at night.)" Declan thought as he got up from his chair and looked out the big window.

end of flashback.

"I Summon Fiery Cat in attack mode!"

Fiery Cat Level 4 Attack 600

"Next I play the magic card: Cat Rescue by giving up 500 life points I can special summon a Level 4 or below Cat monster from my deck and I choose Wild Cat in attack mode!"

Katt: 2500

Wild Cat Level 4 Attack 800

"She's got two level 4 Cat Monsters." Julia said. "(I think I know what's going to happen next)." Dipper thought.

"Now I overlay my two Level 4 Fiery Cat and Wild Cat!" Katt proclaimed in cat like voice.

Back at the Dojo School.

Jenna was cleaning up some dishes. "This has been fun though I need to check on my friends including my darling..." She began to say with a blush. "Is something wrong?" A voice asked as she abruptly turned around and there was Mr Strong. "Oh I..um.."She stammered nervously. "Anyway you made a great meals so you can go take the rest of the day off and tomorrow you take another off too, cause I'll take over with one of my assistants." Gong's father said with smile. "However be back soon after your second day off work."

"Oh thanks." Jenna said with a generous smile. "I enjoy cooking cause I was taught by my mother."

"Also I'd like for you to duel one of my students first, if you ok with that?" He asked. "However my son won't be dueling he went off to do something today."

"I'd honored to duel one of your Dojo students." Jenna said bowing. "That's what I expected you to say young lady." Mr Strong answered with a smile.

Back at the Clarity Prep School

"Apologizes for the long delay but this duel will be worth the wait so todays duel features the Quiz Wiz extraordinaire himself let's give it up for Pierre L'Superieure!" Nico announced. "What's the greatest power?" Pierre asked out loud. "Brain power!" His classmates answered all together. "His opponent is none other than the Dueltainer and pioneer of Pendulum Summoning himself: Yuya Sasaki!" Nico added loudly.

His school mates Federick, Ally, and Tate were the only ones clapping. "Get your brain in gear!"

"Duelists prepare, you'll be facing off in the Action Field Spell: Quiz Quest our duelists need new rounds in their brains succeed in this realm, its the intelligence rule and mental slackers drool, you can't gram for this exam these two contenders will have to turn their knowledge banks upside out to survive this round, Pierre and Yuya let the battle of your brains begin!" The principal announced.

"We're going to duel on a quiz field?" Yuya questioned. "heh heh, that' correct but I'm sure that's only thing you'll get correct." Pierre chuckled. "This field requires expertise in every fascination of knowledge in other words I'm the only one that will dominating this domain!"

"(I want to whole Yuya's Dueltaining style with a lead of questions this should be interesting.)" Nico thought. "Its time to begin our holds barn, brain to brain brawl." The Charity Principal proclaimed. "A whole win battle featuring the Pendulum Master Yuya Sasaki against the Quiz Wiz extraordinaire Pierre!" Nico added. "Get set.." The Clarity Principal began to say. "For a trial by trivia that will leave you breathless snap to it gentlemen!" Nico added as he and the Pierre's principal snapped their fingers.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Pierre proclaimed as the action cards were scattered.

Yuya: 4000

Pierre: 4000

"Let's start with a queston, who's going first?" Pierre asked his classmates. "YOU ARE!" They answered. "You are correct, I draw!" The Quiz Wiz answered as he drew a card. "I'll demonstrate my genius by summoning Quiz Monkey in attack mode!"

Quiz Monkey Level 1 Attack 0

"He must be monkeying around cause that monster has no attack points." Federick said. "In yet things that start off with no attack points its a pram that it has a tail even a weak card can be dangerous in the hands of a mastermind, hah hah." Pierre said laughing. "I could finish you now but I will toy with you some more." He added as he placed a card facedown.

"Its a bluff, he's just playing mind games!" Ally called out. "Yuya I'm eager to see your Pendulum Summoning unfortunately you'll have not the time to do that." Pierre mocked. "Argh I agree I want to keep this duel short, so front in center Peformapal Bow Hopper!" Yuya replied as he summoned his Peformapal grass hopper monster.

Performapal Bow Hopper Level 4 Attack 1500

"Awesome by using that bug, he'll get the jump on Pierre!" Tate proclaimed. "Bow Hopper spring at that monkey on my spot!" Yuya commanded as the little Grass hopper was being prepared to fire by the bigger Grass Hopper. "Get ready to launch!"

Quiz Monkey made a grin. "Quiz Monkey's ability activates whenever you in engage Quiz Monkey in battle you have to answer a question and here it is: when this battle reaches to the end how many Quiz monster will remain?" Pierre explained leaving Yuya concerned.

"If you answer correctly then you'll be awarded with 1000 life points but if you're wrong then I can summon my Quiz Monkey from the graveyard then Bow Hopper gets destroyed and its attack points will be added to Quiz Monkey's attack and defene points."

"What was the question again?" Yuya asked. "You need to pay attention, how many quiz monsters will be remain when this battle is done?" Pierre repeated his question. "That's easy since your Monkey has no attack points so my Bow Hopper won't lose so the answere is zero!" Yuya answered as his Bow Hopper launched the little Grass Hopper. "You've given your answer so let's see if you're right." Pierre said.

The Bow Hopper's attack landed on Quiz Monkey causing a explosion. "Oh yeah my answer was right on the mark!" Yuya exclaimed. "No you missed by a mile cause I activate the trap: Not so Fast, this card protects my Quiz Monster so that it can't be destroyed in battle and wipes out any damage I would've taken so my monkey remains unharmed." Pierre explained leaving Yuya and his You Show classmates shocked.

"The battle is over, so your answer is that no Quiz Monsters would remain on the field, oh la la, there's one quiz monster left which means you were wrong!" Pierre proclaimed as Yuya groaned. "So say bye-bye to your Bow Hopper."

Bow Hopper was destroyed by Quiz Monkey. "Your Hopper's lost becomes Quiz Monkey's game." Pierre added.

Quiz Monkey Attack 0-1500

"What a silly boy I am I thought Yuya was right but the answer was one." Federick said. "No it was a trick question see if Yuya answered one then Pierre would let his Quiz Monster be destroyed meaning he wouldn't use his trap card." Tate explained.

"So no matter what I said I'd still be wrong." Yuya said realizing what was going. "Correct I've outsmarted you, so you might what to give in since this duel is a battle of wits cause you can't possibly defeat me, I'll always be one step ahead of you since I'm so smart far as a brain like you: Monsieur Yuya, ha ha ha!" Pierre laughed as his classmates laugh with him.

Back at the Dojo.

Jenna was dueling one of the Dojo Students in the same Action field spell that Kit and Gong dueled in at You Show Duel School.

Jenna took out a strange duel disk that looked like a gun but transformed into a duel disk and her opponent activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Jenna and her opponent proclaimed together.

"I'll let a lady like you go first, as they say: Ladies first." The male Dojo Student said kindly. "Fair enough, I draw!" Jenna said drawing her card and looking at it.

"I Summon Transformer Mini Garbage Truck in attack mode!"

Transformer Mini Garbage Truck Level 4 Attack 700

"That's new." Mr Strong said observing the Machine Monster. "Next I'll activate the Spell Card: Transformer Forcers, with this spell I can draw another card however if the card I draw is other than a monster card then my Mini Garbage Truck is destroyed." Jenna explained as she drew her card and looked at it which was a monster that she smiled. "I drew Level 3 Transformer Mini Rat when this card is drawn due to a card effect I can Special Summon it!"

Transformer Mini Rat Level 4 Attack 900

"(Hmm she's got two level 4 monsters, I wonder if she's...)" He thought as he was starting to realize something. "I overlay both Level 3 Transformer Trash Bot and Mini Rat to built the Overlay Network to bring Transformer with skills, I Xyz Summon: Rank 4 Transformer Maximal Rattrap!

A strange big rat appeared.

Transformer Maximal Rattrap Rank 4 Attack 1900

"That monster is just a big oversized rat than just a machine Transformer robot or whatever." Her opponent pointed out. "Yes but I'm about to change that with one word: Maximize!"

Mr Strong and the rest of the Dojo students that were watching were wondering what Jenna meant as her machine Rat transformed into a big robot with legs and arms wielding a blaster like gun leaving the rest of Dojo students including Mr Strong in awe. "Whoa that was unexpected." Gong's father said looking impressed seeing Jenna with a grin on her face.

"Anyway since this is my first turn I can't attack so for now I'll end my turn with one facedown however changing Rattap into his robot mode costs me 500 life points." Jenna said setting a card in one of the Magic and Trap card zones. "Its your move."

Jenna: 3500

"(That was a shock if she has other Xyz monsters that cost her 500 life points she'll be at disadvantage.)" Mr Strong thought observing with a concerned look.

Back at LID control room alarm was going off.

"Sir we got strong readings which are coming from Xyz Summoning!" An LID worker proclaimed. "It seems powerful and equal to the readings we got a few hours ago." A female LID worker added.

Back at Katt's duel against Kit.

"Now with my Two Cat's they'll call out a Cat Monster that'll bounce on its opponents with a fiery force, I Xyz Summon: Flame Nyan Cat Lady!" Katt proclaimed.

Flame Wild Nyan Cat Lady Rank 4 Attack 2100

"That's one fiery cat." Dipper whispered. "I have to admit that was impressive I suppose but its clear that my XX-Saber Gotem is stronger!" Kit said with a grin. "Meow I beg to differ." Katt replied as the Synchro Summoner looked at her with a confused look.

Claude was continuing watching until he felt his cellphone vibrate. "Hello." He answered the caller. "Claude, we got the bursts from Katt's Xyz Summon she just did now and another Xyz Summon was just detected from somewhere in the City." The caller explained. "I see how powerful is this second reading?" The bodyguard asked. "Well equally strong as the last two readings we got a few hours ago." The caller answered. "Its also equal the Xyz Summon she did when she summoned that Magician cat girl."

"Hmm I see well just keep the analyzing going incase another Xyz Summon occurs." Claude ordered. "Right sir." The caller replied as he hung up.

Back at Charity School.

"I dare you attack me again!" Pierre laughed. "I can't, your move." Yuya said. "Then I'll kick off my turn with another question." Pierre said. "Can you name the amount of damage you'll take this turn, can you answer?"

"Argh." Yuya growled. "Oh come on this is the easiest question, well look in the mirror cause the answer will come at you, ha ha ha!" Pierre laughed in amusement as Yuya ran off. "Running away, good luck." Pierre said as he saw the Dueltainer continue running. "I see you're trying to get an Action Card, but before you get it Quiz Monkey will attack you directly!"

Quiz Monkey leaped down at the Dueltainer just as Yuya snatched the Action Card. "Got ya!"

An image of man appeared wearing a tall hat and glasses. "Action Trap activates now customize Action Quiz."

"Action Trap?" Yuya questioned. "Yes, this Action Card will help you escape damage.." The Quiz guy began to explain. "Yes!" Yuya exclaimed. "But if only you answer my Quiz question correctly." The Quiz game guy finished leaving Yuya and his classmates gasp. "If you're incorrect then you take the direct damage and lose 100 additional life points." The game quiz man added.

"When you duel on the Quiz Question Action Field Action Cards are a matter of answering questions correctly or incorrectly, it can be an almost impossible question unless you're a Quiz Wiz extraordinaire." Pierre explained. "Extraordinaire annoying!" Yuya spatted. "And now for you question the category is science for 100." Trivia began his question leaving Yuya nervous cause he mentioned that he's not good at science or math.

"Here's the question: There is a ice cube in the cup of water, when the ice melts in the water will the amount of water in the cup remain the same or overflow?" Trivia asked. "Overflow!" Yuya answered as a buzzer went off. "Your answer is incorrectly, so you take the direct damage." Trivia replied as Yuya took damage for getting the quiz wrong

Yuya: 3900

Then Quiz Monkey continued its attack on the Dueltainer which knocked him off the block he was standing on and fell on another block.

Yuya: 2400

"That was science question and now you understand how gravity works." Pierre mocked causing his classmates to laugh. "Attention everyone check this out, it'll demonstrate superior over Yuya, one of my Quiz Monster damaged him in battle so that lets me summon a Monster, Quiz Sphinx!"

Quiz Sphinx Level 6 Attack 1000

"As long as this Quiz Monster is out on the field any other Quiz Monsters that are being attacked Quiz Sphinx can take the attack." Pierre explained. "Get ready cause Sphinx is going to flattened you with Pyramid Power!"

The Sphinx powered up a light of energy and fired the blast at Yuya sending him right into a wall.

Yuya: 1400

"Fantastic not only you're bad at Trivia but at Dueling too." Pierre said as Yuya got back on his feet with growl. "Take your turn even though you can't beat me."

Yuya gritted his teeth. "We'll see!" He proclaimed drawing a card and looking at it. "(Now to only answer the question that matters, can I off an upset against Pierre or not?)"

"(My best chance to beat Pierre is to get an Action Card but that means I'll have to get a Trivia question right.)" Yuya thought as he ran off to get another Action Card: (Hopefully I'll snag an easier one.)"

"No matter how fast you run it won't make any difference utility as Las." Pierre said as he turned around and jumped of the block. "Not only you'll fail to get an Action Card but you'll be utility humiliated."

Yuya made his way to the Action Card however Pierre beat him to it. "Too late." The Quiz Wiz said as he picked up the Action Card. "Action Trap activates commence Action Quiz answer correctly and you'll be awarded 300 life points." Trivia proclaimed. "the category is Trivia: True or False Raccon and Chest are spelled with the same number of C's,"

"False!" Pierre answered. "Correct Chest only has one C." Trivia replied.

Pierre: 4300

"I'm sure that's how many Yuya has on his report card." Pierre mocked. "What do you get easy questions?" The Dueltainer asked. "Just lucky I guess." The Quiz Wiz replied as he leaped for another Action Card. "Really lucky!"

"Action Trap activates if your answer is right then you'll gain 500 life points." The Quiz figure explained. "The category is Trivia for 500 True or False Comedians make great doctors?"

"Its true!" Pierre answered. "Correct laughter is the best medicine." The Quiz glasses man replied.

Pierre: 4800

"Aww come on that one was easy." Yuya groaned stepping on pillars. "I am on a roll!" Pierre proclaimed as he jumped onto the another block and picked up another Action card. "Action... The Quiz guy began to say. "Get on with it." Pierre interrupted with annoyance. "Right if you insist answer the following question and you'll gain 1000 life points, the category is Trivia for 1000, where did the car take the man on the hottest day of the year?"

"The Carpool!" Pierre answered. "All these questions its like school only without recess." Yuya said as he sweatdropped.

Pierre: 5800

"He's racking up life points like there's no tomorrow!" Tate exclaimed. "Pick up the pace Yuya!" Federick called out. "I'm trying, there's got to be another Action Card somewhere." Yuya said looking around while he balanced on the pillar he was standing on and spotted an Action Card. "Ah-hah, that's mine Pierre won't beat me this time!" He proclaimed as he jumped on the rest of the pillars and jumped onto the block where the Action Card was.

"Action Trap activates now answer the question correctly and you'll gain 100 life points." The Quiz glasses guy explained. "If you're wrong then you'll.."

"I'm ready!" Yuya interrupted. "The category is math for 100." The Quiz host added. "Sorry, did you say math?" Yuya asked looking nervous that his second weakness was here. "Question if Pillars were placed 10 yards apart from each other, how many pillars would it stand a distant of 100 yards from each other?" The Quiz host asked.

"What a piece of cake, its 100 divided by 10 so the answer is 10!" Yuya answered as a buzz went off meaning he got the question wrong.

Yuya: 1100

"Ha ha ha, that right answer is 11 genius!" Pierre answered as his classmates laughed. "Why can't Yuya stop and think before he answers?" Tate asked. "I'll have better luck this time." He said swinging to another Action Card. "Action Trap Activates now, the category is science, in this example two dice will be rolled, the fist dice will roll over to six, question what are the odds that the second dice will turn up six?" The Quiz host asked.

"Let's see six plus six is twelve, its twelve!" Yuya answered as the buzzer sounded. "Incorrect, the answer is 1." The Quiz man answered. "What a fiasco, it will take him a math miracle to win this duel." Nico said as Yuya took another Action card. "The Category is Science for 300 observe, there are 300kg of steel and cotton, question which is heavier?" The Quiz computer host asked.

"That's got to be a trick question, its cotton." Yuya answered as the buzzer sounded. "Wrong they both weigh the same." The Quiz guy answered as Yuya fell off but landed on his feet.

Yuya: 800

"He can't get one right." Tate said. "If only his brain was fast than his mouth." Ally added. "Even our Kindergartner can answer right." Federick muttered. "You keep getting Math and Science questions but that's the way it crumbles." Pierre said. "And you keep getting Trivia questions." Yuya pointed out. "(Its as if he knew where the Trivia questions were to pick them up first and leaving me with the hard ones for me to pick up." He thought. "Thanks Pierre."

"A pity your performance was so pathetic you deserve to enter the hall of shame I have enjoyed watching you squirm but I really want to see you fly off the rails in this next round I'm upping the auntie!" Pierre said. "what's that mean?" Yuya asked as Pierre picked on another Action Card.

"You'll see when I activate this card!" The Quiz Wiz proclaimed. "If you thought the Quiz Quest was challenging, then your brain will quiver with dread as we enter the next phase of our battle, Quiz Quest Extra Stage, and the questions will keep getting tougher!"

As the Action Card appeared and Yuya gritted his teeth.

end of chapter.


	14. Quiz Quagmire Part 2

Chapter 14: Quiz Quagmire Part 2

Gong was underneath a waterfall meditating. "No, Gong's gotta push his mind even further, Gong must get stronger!"

at the Dojo School Jenna continued with her duel against one of the Dojo Students.

Her opponent's turn was next. "I draw!" He proclaimed as he drew his card. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Cannon man!"

Superheavy Samurai Cannon man Level 4 Attack 1200

"I'll activate its ability when this card is Normal Summoned I can draw another card from my deck and if that is a another Superheavy Samurai with level 4 or below I can inflict you the damage of its attack or defense points which ever is higher." The Dojo explained. "I draw!"

"I drew Superheavy Samurai Big Guard!" He proclaimed. "Its defense points are 2000 and the attack points are 0 so you take its defense points as damage since their higher!"

Cannon man fired a cannon ball at Jenna but she had a grin on her face. "I activate the trap: Transformer Reflect Shield since I have an Xyz Transformer Monster I can negate any effect damage I would've taken." She explained as the shield blocked the effect damage. "Not bad." Her opponent said.

"That's not all if the effect damage came from a Monster other than a magic or trap card and was negated you take the damage instead." Jenna added making the Dojo Students gasp in shock as their classmate was hit.

Dojo Student: 2000

"Its still my turn, so I play another effect of Superheavy Samurai from my hand which is called: Superheavy Samurai Energy Gate by discarding this card to the graveyard I can transfer its attack or defense points until the end of my turn and Energy Gate has 1500 attack points and its defense points are 1000 so Superheavy Samurai Cannon Man gets its attack points."

Superheavy Samurai Cannon Man Attack 2700

"Oh my." Jenna said looking a bit impressed. "Okay Samurai Cannon Man attack that oversized vermin robot!" Dojo student ordered as his cannon fired its cannon ball at the Transformer monster.

Back at the LID Katt continued her duel against Kit the LID Synchro Summoner.

"I activate Flame Nyan's ability by using one overlay Unit and one the turn this Cat was Xyz Summoned it can destroy up to same number of cards on my opponents that were used as Xyz Material which I used two monsters, you have Gottem and Souza so they're both destroyed for every monster that was destroyed you lose life points to half of their attack points.

"Say what?" Kit exclaimed with a worried tone. "Your Gottems had 3100 so you lose 1550 and Souza has 2500 so you also lost 1250 life points."

Kit: 100

"No way!" Dipper proclaimed. "That's one hardcore kitty!" Ootomo proclaimed as his friends expect for Sylvio, Kakimoto, and Yamabe looked at him with awkward looks. "What?" He asked.

"Now Dark Magician Cat Girl attack Kit directly!" Katt ordered as her Magician Cat fired a sphere of energy at the Synchro Summoner. "Aah!" Kit screamed as he fell backwards on his back.

Kit: 0

"He lost." Dipper said with an awe look. "(She's quite the Xyz Summoner.)" Claude thought with his left hand under his chin.

The duel field vanished and Katt walked over to Kit who was sitting on the floor. "Oh don't feel so bad you did great." She praised making the LID Synchro Summoner blush but he shook his head. "Wha..whatever."

"Oh brother." Julia mumbled closing her eyes with annoyance. "Reminds of the moment between Yuya and Zuzu." Dipper added as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. Claude then approached the students. "Ahem Sylvio I need to speak with you alone."

"Oh sure whatever." The blonde replied as he followed Declan's bodyguard.

"Hmm I wonder what Claude wants with him." Dipper said. "Who knows." Julia muttered.

Claude took the Sawatari boy to an office. "Listen this is important so listen up."

"Well what do you need to speak with me for?" Sylvio asked crossing his arms. "Its about your father." Claude replied. "What about my dad," The blonde LID student asked.

"Do you recall you and friends encountered a pink haired girl with vampire fangs?" Claude asked. "Yeah, what about her, I mean its not like I believe in vampires." Sylvio joked. "Don't those creatures come out at night time?"

Claude was not amused by the joke but said nothing. "How is my father?" Sylvio asked. "Look the details I'm about to tell you must keep a secret till then." Claude said in a serious tone. "Uh sure." Sylvio said shaken.

Back at Clarity Prep School.

The Action Field was changing. "I hope you're ready for the ride of your life." Pierre said.

Yuya and Pierre were riding in Mine Carts along with Quiz Monkey and Quiz Sphinx. "What are we on?" Yuya asked. "Ha ha its a Quiz coaster and you'll find out that every turn has a twist." Pierre answered. "Leaving your puny brain railing, ha ha ha!"

"Pierre sure knows how to spin his opponents and that's what makes him Clarity top Prep Banana." The Clarity principal commented. "Put on your seeking cap, this track has five different action traps." Pierre proclaimed. "You're telling me that I got to answer more question?" Yuya asked. "Oui, get each question right you'll gain 100 life points but if you're wrong then you'll lose 100 life points, eyes away sunk, woi ya!" Pierre said waving as he and his monsters were riding from afar. "What does he mean by sunk?" Yuya asked himself as he realized that he went down fast like on a roller coaster which made him scream.

Yuya took a breath after rolling down but he noticed the Action trap up ahead. "There it is."

"Watch out!" His friends called out as their friend rode right into the Action card. "Action Trap activated, the category is Dueling." As the image of the quiz host appeared.

"You're asking me about dueling, that's my rally." Yuya said looking confident. "Finally a question Yuya can answer." Tate said. "Question here's two displays of Raki Break and what the differences between these cards?" The quiz host asked. "There's a difference, let's see so much to look at." Yuya said observing the two Raki Break traps. "I think its..." The buzzer went off. "Your time is up, the difference is the fingers being held."

"That's what I was going to say." Yuya groaned holding his head with his hands. "Your failure to answer will cost you 100 life points." The quiz host added as an electric jolt shocked the Dueltainer.

Yuya: 700

"Ooh what a shocking twist!" Federick exclaimed as his friends were creeped out.

"Question how many teeth are showing on a Pot of Greed magic card?" The quiz host asked. "20." Pierre answered. "That's correct there's 20 teeth, you gain 100 life points." The quiz host replied.

Pierre: 5900

"I better step up my act or I'm toast." Yuya said as he recoverd from the electric jolt. "Hey Pierre.." He started call out when he noticed another Action Trap was ahead. "Question how many human figures are on the Heavy Storm Card?" The Quiz host asked. "You have 5 seconds."

"That's easy there's two figures." Yuya answered as the buzzer sounded. "That's incorrect, there are 3 figures." The quiz host replied. "No way." Yuya said thinking he got question right.

"Way, there's three figures." The quiz host said showing the human figures and third was small to see. "That guy wasn't there!" Yuya exclaimed. "Yes he was and you lost 100 life points." The Quiz hat figure said.

Yuya began to spin around.

Yuya: 600

"Oh dear." Federick exclaimed.

Yuya then had dizzy eyes as the Pierre classmates laughed in amusement.

Yuya got another Quiz Question wrong and this time he got tickled by little hands. "Ha ha ha." The Dueltainer giggled.

Yuya: 500

He got another question wrong and he rode right into a mud puddle, and he came out with mud all over him.

Yuya: 400

His last question was wrong again and he got frozen.

"one!" Pierre answered.

Pierre: 6000

"That's two in a row." The quiz figure said.

Pierre: 6100

"Oh please its that card." Pierre answered pointing at one of two same trap cards on the left side.

Pierre: 6200-6300

"Who is the greatest genius?" The Quiz Wiz asked. "The answer is: PIERRE!" His classmates answered.

The Extra Stage then disappeared.

with Yuya still frozen and Pierre stood beside him. "Come on." Tate said. "He'd better turn up the heat otherwise Pierre will ice this whole duel." Ally said. "It looks let's face it there difference between their life points is humungous.' Tate added.

Pierre: 6300

"Ha ha ha, I'm too brilliant to be beaten by you, it is like an ant trying to take down an elephant my I.Q is highly fine while you are nothing but a kung found.." Pierre began to say. "Clown." His classmates finished as Yuya unfrozen himself and sneezed causing more laughter.

"gesundheit!" Federick called out as Pierre continued laughing and Yuya continued sneezing for a few second. "They think.." Tate began to say. "He's funny." Federick said. Yuya realized this and waved with a smile.

Pierre soon got annoyed. "Ugh, this cannot be, my command of Trivia is for more entertaining than his answers for a duelist and anyone who disagrees is wrong."

"Alright on with the show, I activate the spell card: Peformapal Recasting, with this I can reshuffle Peformapal monsters into my deck and draw the same number of cards I reshuffled."

He drew and looked at the cards he drew. "Sweet I caught a break, please watch and wonder as I play Timegazer and Stargazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He played his Pendulum Cards and they both appeared. "I can summon the monsters level 2-7 all at the same time." Yuya proclaimed. "Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory!"

"Flip to it Performapal Lizarddraw!"

Performapal Lizarddraw Level 3 Attack 1200

"Snap to it Performapal Whipsnake!"

Performapal Whipsnake Level 4 Attack 1700

"Turn up the heat Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Ha, I'm not impress." Pierre said. "With three monsters, he pumple Pierre." Tate said. "No remember Quiz Monkey and that Tricky Trap Not so Fast." Federick reminded. "So no matter what Yuya does, Pierre can work his cards up so Yuya won't know if he's going to save his monkey or not." Ally said. "No, see Pierre can only use the effect of Not so Fast once per turn but Yuya has three monsters on the field so he'll get blocked once but he'll still have two monsters left to take out the rest of Pierre's monsters." Tate explained.

"Go Whipsnake strike at Quiz Monkey!" Yuya commanded.

"I activate Quiz Monkey's ability my chimp with make a chump out of you again by forcing you to answer another question." Pierre explained. "I'm ready." Yuya said. "Question after this battle how many Quiz Monsters will remain on the field?" The Quiz Wiz asked. "I'm sure I have it right this time the answer is: Zero!" The Dueltainer answered. "Whipsnake send Quiz Monkey packing."

"My Monkey isn't going anywhere Quiz Sphinx will use its ability once per turn it becomes the target of an attack and you must answer its question." Pierre explained. "What, I don't get this many questions in school." Yuya said.

"Answer this which one of the monsters has the highest level?" Pierre asked.

"If you're correct then that monster is destroyed and the duelist controlling that monster takes damage to its attack points but if you're incorrect then the battle phase is finished. "

"Yuya's Odd-Eyes is the highest level so he's going to be right this time." Federick said. "Which is bad." Ally said. "Why?" Federick asked. "Weren't you listening, when Yuya answers that his Odd-Eyes has the highest level he'll take damage to its attack points and that'll be over for him." Tate explained. "So the only way I can save myself by giving the wrong answer." Yuya said.

"I'm waiting though I'd be thrilled if you were right for a change so answer." Pierre said with a smirk.

Meanwhile at the Dojo School Jenna's opponent's Samurai monster charged to attack her Transformer Xyz Monster.

"I activate the second effect of Transformer Barrier Shield, by giving up 500 life points I can block any attack and take no damage!" Jenna proclaimed as her Transformer Monster was shielded by a barrier and saved.

Jenna: 3000

"Argh nice move and I end my turn." The Dojo student said.

"My move then I draw!" Jenna proclaimed drawing her card and looking at it with smile. "First I activate Rattrap's ability by using one Overlay Unit it can attach a Device Bomb to your monster and destroy it."

"Aah!" The Dojo Student exclaimed as his Samurai Cannon Man was destroyed. "You take damage equal to your monster's attack which is 1200 however using Rattrap's ability also requires him to not attack for this turn." Jenna added. "That means you can't attack me directly, so what is the point of that move?" Her opponent asked looking confused.

"Nothing but I have something else like this I play the Spell Card: Transformer Reinforcements for every Transformer Monster I have on my field I can draw another and if that card is Monster that's level 4 or below I special Summon it however if its not then my battle phase is skipped." Jenna explained as she drew her card and looked with a smile.

"I drew Level 4 Transformer Sky Falcon since its a Level 4 Monster I can Special Summon it."

Transformer Sky Falcon Level 4 Attack 1300

"Now I Normal Summon Jet Bot in attack mode."

Transformer Jet Bot Level 4 Attack 900

"I Overlay this two level 4 Transformers to bring forth another Transformer Monster that has Aerial flight, I Xyz Summon: Transformer Maximal Air-Slash!"

Transformer Maximal Air-Slash Rank 4 Attack 2100

A huge Falcon appeared from the sky. "Just like before: Maximize!" She proclaimed as her Falcon creature transformed into a robot.

"Amazing." The Dojo student said astonished. "That's one cool robot." A Dojo Student praised. "Very cool." Another added. "I say this girl's monsters are robots in disguise!" A third student added excitedly.

"Now I activate her effect by using one Overlay Unit if monster that destroyed this turn by an effect then she gains that monster's attack points until the end of this turn." Jenna explained.

"What?" The Dojo Student said with his eyes widened.

Transformer Maximal Air-Slash Attack 3300

"That's a serious amount attack points." Mr Strong said. (Though I wonder what the point is when she has a monster that's strong enough to wipe out her opponent.)"

"Now Air-Slash attack with Metal Dart Barrage!" Jenna commanded. "Not so fast I activate my Superheavy Samurai Block Gate by sending this card to the graveyard when I'm attacked directly I can negate that attack this turn." Her opponent explained.

"That won't work see when Air-Slash attacks directly and she uses an one Overlay Unit my opponent can't activate any trap or monster effects this turn." Jenna explained.

"(Oh so that's why she used that Transformer's ability it wasn't for just powering its own attack points but also to prevent my student from using his Monster effect this turn.)" Mr Strong thought.

"Now Air-Slash continue your attack!" Jenna commanded as her opponent was hit by the metal darts.

Dojo Student: 0

Back at the Clarity Prep School.

"I'm waiting for you answer like I said if you answer correctly then you'll lose the duel, so no more stalling." Pierre said with a grin. "Its Quiz Monkey." Yuya answered as he turned his head away. "You're totally incorrect but you had no choice otherwise you'd lose the duel since you answered incorrectly the Battle Phase is over." The Quiz Wiz replied. "Also your answer was that no Quiz Monsters would be still on the field but as you see two Quiz Monsters still remain on the field, so you were completely incorrect and I can chose which monster to strike down, the monster I chose your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Quiz Monkey let out stream energy with X's at the Pendulum Dragon. "Who knew a little monkey would make Odd-Eyes go ku-put. "Federick said. "Now Odd-Eyes Dragon's attack points are added to Quiz Monkey's attack points." Pierre explained.

Quiz Monkey Attack 2500

"At least you didn't send Odd-Eyes to the graveyard instead it goes to my Extra Deck." Yuya explained as his Pendulum Dragon was sent to this Extra Deck. "You're hanging by a thread and you know it, one more incorrect move then you'll be through." Pierre said. "Maybe don't go throwing yourself a victory party yet cause using Lizard Draw's ability I can draw a card for every Peformapal on my field, I maybe down on a few life points but I'm not calling a quits cause I can draw two cards." Yuya added.

"You maybe a Quiz Wiz but I'm a Dueling Domino!" The Dueltainer proclaimed as he drew two more cards. "I'll put the two cards I drew and the last remaining card I hand in my hand facedown."

Yuya put his googles on. "(Alright time to swing into action.)"

Yuya began to run towards the Action Card he saw. "You're dueling empty handed going forward you'll need an Action Card to survive but its too late." Pierre said as he drew a card. "Quiz Monkey attack Whip Snake!"

"I activate Last Minute Cancel, with this trap I can switch all my monsters from attack to defense mode." Yuya explained.

Peformapal Lizard Draw Defense 600

Peformapal Whip Snake Defense 900

"Plus any Performapal's destroyed this turn will return to my hand." Yuya added as he swung on Whip Snake's tail but was soon destroyed by Quiz Monkey's paw causing Yuya to fall down.

"Ok Whip Snake now you're back in my hand let's try to get the drop on Pierre." He said as he continued falling. "You're too late slowpoke!" Pierre said. "Quiz Sphinx liquidate his Lizard!"

Sphinx let out a jolt of electricity and destroyed Lizard Draw. "I got you Lizard Draw, you're going back to my hand!" Yuya exclaimed. "It won't do you any good cause I activate the Spell Card: Double It, since I destroyed a monster in defense mode this turn using a Quiz Monster then my Quiz Monster's attack points will be doubled until the end of my turn." Pierre explained.

Quiz Sphinx Attack 1000-2000

"Plus it can attack you again." The Quiz Wiz added. "Pierre just has to attack Yuya directly and he'll win." Tate said. "Preciously as Quiz Sphinx attacks you remember you'll be defeated by the best!" Pierre proclaimed. "I still have a chance!" Yuya pointed out.

"You're trying to get the action Card but you're simply wasting your time." Pierre pointed out. "We'll see about that!" Yuya said as he leaped on platform to platform to where the Action Card is. "That Action Trap is the hardest question yet so he's going to go down in flames." Pierre added with a grin.

Yuya snatched it. "Here's the card!"

"Action Trap activates now, the quiz category is math for 5000." The quiz host figure explained. "That means Yuya's number question is up!" Federick exclaimed. "Question what are the first 100 digits in the number 5?" The quiz host figure asked leaving Yuya's friends confused.

"That one is a cinch, unless you don't know the answer." Pierre said. "You have 5 seconds to respond." The Quiz computerized figure added.

Yuya was quiet but then he smiled as he took off his googles. "I give up."

Making his friends gasp. "You're not even taken a guess, then your humiliation is complete as you fluke out of this duel and pay with your remaining life points, ta-da." Pierre said. "I wanted it to be wrong this time!" Yuya called out leaving the Quiz Wiz confused.

"I activate the trap: Peformapal Reborn Force, since a Peformapal was destroyed this turn any damage I would've taken from a card effect is deflect from me to and inflicted at you instead." The Dueltainer explained. "Oh la-la!" Pierre exclaimed.

"Now brace yourself!" Yuya called out as the number from the Action Card hit the Quiz Wiz.

Pierre: 1300

"If any battle are in progress this turn then my trap card cuts them short." Yuya added. "Good work!" Ally and Tate cheered. "It can't be Pierre was damage from Yuya Sasaki!" The Clarity students said together looking astonished. "He used his own aggregate to his advantage, that's so aggravating, arghhh!" Pierre said growling with annoyance. "You thought you can cruise to victory cause you have all the answers but this isn't a quiz show its a duel." Yuya said with a smile.

"How dare you try to lecture me, I'm superior to you in everyway!" Pierre snapped. "I'll see that you've done some damage to yourself this turn, however it won't be enough to chance the outcome of this duel cause I'll be the one standing top of the Pyramid!"

"You think so only one way to find out its showtime!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew a card and his classmates cheered. "Attention my fellow dueling fans I will demonstrate the jawdropping of the Pendulum Scale, marvelous when I summon monsters level 2-7 this turn!"

"Now without further Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, my monsters are ready to Swing into Action!" Yuya announced as his monsters appeared.

"Hip to it Performpal hip Hippo!"

Performpal Hip Hippo Level 3 Attack 800

"Joining it will be more Peformapals that will making a encore in this duel!" Yuya added.

"Performapal Whip Snake!"

Performapal Whip Snake Level 4 Attack 1700

"Plus Performapal Lizard Draw!"

Peformapal Lizard Draw Level 3 Attack 1200

"And last but not least Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"I activate my trap Final Question, at the beginning of this battle how many monsters are on the field?" Pierre asked. "Another Quizzy question." Federick groaned. "If you reply correctly then all my monsters will be destroyed but if you're incorrect then you lose all your monsters."

"You got two and I got four so the answer is six." Yuya answered. "That's correct however I play a trap card: Card Shoot, with this it increases Sphinx's attack points by adding Quiz Monkey's to it." Pierre explained.

Quiz Sphinx Attack 1000-3500

"Now Quiz Monkey returns to my hand." Pierre added. "Now there's only five monsters on the field, your answer was six but you're wrong so say farval to your monsters."

Yuya's monsters were destroyed causing an explosion.

"Hah hah hah, I have you hopelessly outnumbered!" Pierre said laughing. "Its my turn to ask you a question, which one is going to win this duel?"

"Since I'm going to win, the answer is me." The Quiz Wiz answered. "That's totally incorrect, I hope you like surprises cause when this smoke clears you're going to see something that's going to rock this school." Yuya said.

"I present to you: Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

"I cannot believe my eyes!" Pierre exclaimed with a shocked face. "How did you do such a thing?"

"I simply activate my trusty trap: Peformapal Curtain Call, it can in handy and prevent my Dragon's destruction and also pumps up its attack by 600 for every Peformapal you destroyed this turn!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-4300

"Odd-Eyes focus your fury on Quiz Sphinx to strike!" Yuya commanded. "Bad move you forgot about my Quiz Sphinx's ability remember you have to answer a question and when you're right or wrong here comes a new one!" Pierre explained. "Sorry but question time is over cause Curtain Call negates any Spells, traps, and Monster effects this turn as well!" Yuya added.

"Huh, your trap card puts my Not so Fast on hold?" The Quiz Wiz questioned in shock. "Odd-Eyes time to turn up the heat since you're battling a monster with level 5 or above you can smash that Sphinx to smithereens and aftershock will deal double the damage to our not so friendly friend but Trivia Al!" Yuya proclaimed as the Quiz pyramid was destroyed.

Pierre: 0

"You said you wouldn't lose but you were incorrect cause you lost to me." Yuya said smiling.

Pierre was sent on the ground. "I though losing was out of the question."

"It over." Yuya said. "Yuya I tip my two pay after all my years as a duel manager that was the most diamagnetic duel I've ever seen." Nico praised. "Yuya on the behalf of the students and faculty of the Clarity Prep I offer my thanks for reminding us today that greatness isn't just about dueling with your heads but with your heart." The principal Clarity said.

"Perhaps I still have things I need to learn." Pierre said as the crowd applaused.

Meanwhile at Dojo School.

Mr Strong walked to Jenna. "That was great duel, young lady I have admit seeing robots in disguise was truly amazing."

"Thank you." Jenna replied with a smile. "Anyway that's all for today and remember tomorrow you're off work but the next day after your day off be back." Mr Strong added. "Yes sir." Jenna replied bowing.

At LID

Katt was walking as a few male students while some made wolf whistles at her and some had hearts in their eyes. "My my, I'm getting some attention." She giggled cutely and blushing with her eyes closed with flattery.

She passed Sylvio who was sitting on the chair in the LID longue he looked pretty shaken and walked over to him. "Uh excuse me, is something?" She asked. Sylvio was just quiet but more like he was spacing out so she tapped him. "Huh, oh its you Katt." He said looking up at the cat girl. "Its nothing I'm just tired that's all, don't worry about me."

"Oh okay I'll see you tomorrow." Katt said as she walked away but not before waving and she noticed Claude was watching her who had seemed to suspicious even though he was wearing glasses. "(Hmm it seems that oaf is getting pretty nosy.)" She thought as she turned her face around and exited the LID Building.

She then had a malicious smile. "(That LID punk seemed to be getting suspicious then I guess that means its almost time.)"

Meanwhile Sora was dueling another opponent.

"That's checkmate." The Fusion Summoner said.

Meanwhile At Declan's office Claude was talking with his boss.

"Mr President we picked out another Xyz Summon which was powerful like the two readings we got when we a few hours ago." Claude said. "Also we picked up another Fusion Summon as well and we got some data on Katt's new Xyz Monster."

"Hmm another Xyz Summon and Fusion Summon." Declan said. "So there must be other duelists out there with unusual talents."

Meanwhile at the Harbor a mysterious bright white haired girl appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a dress that resembled angel, had feather wings on the back of her dress, a blue and white striped shirt, long dark blue stockings and sleeves, dark blue hair ribbons on the left and side of her head and on the left side of her waist was duel disk pocket holder.

"Huh, where am I." She asked.

end of chapter.


	15. Beyond Belief

Chapter 15: Beyond Belief

In a simulation at Leo Corporation Declan testing his Pendulum Monsters.

"I set the Pendulum Scale, D/D Savant Galilei and D/D Savant Kepler!" He proclaimed as he set his two Pendulum Monsters and they both appeared. "I can summon monsters level 2-9 all at the same time, the energy of the Universe swings between teh forces of darkness and Light, I shall now harness the power of this eternal oscillation, I Pendulum Summon and call upon my three monsters to emerge, behold the three fierce immortals who can command obedience to all, my D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" The Leo Preisdent proclaimed.

3x D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 Attack 3000

At the control technician room.

"The Pendulum summoning is confirmed." A Techician said. "All readings are holding steady." A second Techician added. "Good now we just have to maintain things as they are." A third added pleased with the results.

Declan starts to imagine that Yuya is front of him with his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "The future is now." He muttered as he was about to play his last card when a voice rang out. "Mr president your trial was success your designs worked flawlessly." Claude pointed out.

Back at Declan's office he was talking with Claude.

"Congratulations, now Leo Corporation's Pendulum Cards are another step for completionist." The bodyguard said. "Yes but there still far from perfect." Declan said as he shown an image of Yuya's pendulum cards along with his on screen. "Our cards are good but we must strive them to be the best in their current state our protypes are pale in comparison to Yuya's Pendulum Cards, so the fact remaining is that we still have a long way to go."

"Yes I couldn't agree more." Claude agreed. "I'll make sure that the delevoping team pushes even harder, we'll do what ever it takes to be ready for the Championship."

Declan got up from his sit. "We certainly must, this is my city." He said snapping his fingers. "And I will not lose to anyone in my city no matter where they come from."

"Anyway did you talk with Sylvio about his father?"

"Yes I did eventually he was a little shocked but I told him that his father was ok and I told him to not to tell anyone about this vampire girl." Claude replied.

"Good." Declan said looking out the window. "(I'm not sure if this girl is a vampire or not even if she is it doesn't make sense what she comes out during the day when vampires hate daylight but either way failure is not an option even for the championship.)"

At You Show Duel School.

Yuya was sitting in the duel field and being watched by the kids. "He's been sitting there for awhile." Ally noted. "He was happy cause all he has to do is win two more matches to qualify for the tournament." Tate pointed out. "His brain must be broken after answering all those Trivia questions." Federick said.

A flashback scene.

"Congratulation on winning two of your matches, I'm happy for you." Nico said though he wasn't smiling. "Well you don't seem happy." Yuya pointed out. "I reassure you that I am: you managed to win against the King of the kitchen Reed Pepper you learned to be flexible and battling the Quiz Wiz taught you that your mind is the most important thing, oh that duel gave me the shivers, the point is all I can say with hesitating is that making you a Pro is on track." Nico replied. "I get it making me a pro will make you happy." Yuya groaned. "Making me happy is your job." Nico pointed out. "My job?" Yuya questioned. "A professional has a job and does it well, the responsibility being a Dueltainer is to entertain people and make them happy also shocking them and surprising with dueling that's astonding that they shower you with their appaluase!" Nico exclaimed. "That's what you need to become a professional."

"It sounds hard." Yuya said. "It is but that is what you must do so in your next match you must come up with something surprising, astonding, and shocking for me, that's should be easy, right?" Nico asked.

end of flashback.

"Awww!" Yuya groaned as he fell on back. "Nico is right I must come with something, the first time my dad flew in his action duel did surprise everyone in Action Duel." Yuya said as something occurred to him.

A flashback scene.

"I admire your father's exploits, he'd made Action Duels as popular as they are now he was true pioneer." Declan said.

"Declan sure surprised me." Yuya said.

"I Fusion Summon: D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

"I Synchro Summon: D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

"I Xyz Summon: D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

"I thought I'd seen it all but he did the unexpected." Yuya said. "I Pendulum Summon and call forth my three monsters to emerge!"

"But he wasn't finished yet." Yuya said. "I just realized that there's a way to evolve then Pendulum Method."

End of flashback.

Yuya took his Pendulum pendant in his left hand and looked at it. "How can Pendulum Summoning evolve even further, how come Declan can see it and why can't I."

Yuya got up. "He's on the move!" Ally exclaimed. "Where's he going?" Tate asked.

Yuya finds Skip Boyle who is drawing cards from a dispenser. "Principal Boyle You got to help me, I know what I got do but I don't know how." Yuya said. "How can I max out my Pendulum Power?"

"383, take deep breathes, its not a sprite, never give up, one step at a time, stay in your lane." Boyle replied panting and taken the cards out of the dispenser. "Can you get me more info than that?" Yuya asked confused. "How can I can stay in the right lane?"

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know we used to run in the same lane but I don't know why Zuzu doesn't want to train with her daddy anymore!" Principal Boyle cried making Yuya even more confused.

"Zuzu has been gone lately." Ally said. "I wonder where she is now?"

"She must be with Sora." Federick theorized. "She must be watching his fifth duel." Tate added.

"I delcare my turn is over." Sora's opponent said. "The time has come for your turn to begin."

"You're awesome, you'd sure give Yuya a run for his money." Sora praised. "Save your reviews after the duel, finish this duel ASP!" Zuzu called out. "This duel is in the bag but if it makes you feel better I'll wrap it up." Sora replied. "My turn!"

"Ha, Edge Imp Sabres I'd knew you show up." The Fusion Summoner said. "Alright Zuzu I'm sure you know what's in my hand so I'll let you take this next move."

"I'm ready I'd use the power of Polymerization to fuse Imp Sabres with Fluffal Bear together." She guessed. "That's right you're catching on.' Sora said with smile as he played his Fusion card. "With it I fuse Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear, Edge sharpness and fury of Bear." Zuzu proclaimed. "When the two come together you better beware!" Sora added. "Fusion Summon: Frightfur Bear!" Sora finished. "Now Frightfur Bear attack with pummling Paw!" Sora and Zuzu commanded.

Sora's opponent was sent flying and defeated.

"Well five down and one to go, this guy wasn't much of a challenge but its good to know that you're understanding when to Fusion Summoning." Sora praised.

"From now on that's my totally focus, I have to completly master Fusion Summoning that way I can be ready for the Arc League Championship and to face Julia Krystal!" Zuzu proclaimed.

At LID

"Hey Julia you're not thinking about going to search again, are you?" Kit asked. "You bet, I need find that masked man and ask him about Professor Marco." Julia replied. "Ok but what makes you sure he's the right guy?" Kit asked. "Did you even see this masked man Xyz Summon?" Dipper asked.

Katt was eavedropping while talking to one of Sylvio's classmates Ootomo nearby. "(Meow she seems worried about her teacher.)" She thought.

"That's why I'm going to find him and duel the truth out of him." Julia pointed out and ran off. "You know that girl is a real piece of work." Kit commented. "Don't let her hear you say that." Dipper warned. "Well she's got a point if we don't find this joker soon it could be big time trouble for us." Kit said. "Yeah rumor has it that quite of LID elite members went missing." Dipper added.

"That means it won't be long before this masked man comes for us." Kit added as he saw Gong coming his way.

Gong was staring down at Dipper and Kit but he noticed Katt. "Uh who's that girl with the tail?" He asked pointing to the right. Kit and Dipper looked at the direction where the Dojo guy was pointing which was Katt.

"Oh her she's our new student her name is: Katt." Kit said. "Katt, she seems cute." Gong said amazed by the Cat girl's beauty. "No kidding she's become popular with the male students including Sylvio's classmates." Dipper groaned.

"Anyway what did you come here for?" Kit asked. "Do you want me to demolish you like last time big browse?!"

The Dojo student crashed on his knees. "Gong has come before you, duelist to duelist to humbly ask you for a favor."

Kit gasped in shock. "Uhh, you got to be kidding me!"

Meanwhile Julia went to second crime which was the alleyway.

"(Time for soem investigating.)" She thought crawling under the Keep-out tape looking around for clues. "(Everything seems normal.)"

Above the bridge which had claw marks was stil there and a falling stone catched her attention which she looks up and sees the claws marks. "(What could've done that?)" She thought. "(This was not Arc system malfunction someone or something is not playing by the rules.)"

"Hey what are you doing here?" A voice called out as Julia ran off. "(Did this thing attack Professor Marco too?)" She asked herself shaking her head.

At the harbor Sora and Zuzu were walking through.

"You could've ended the duel eariler since your opponent's monster had only 1500 attack points." Zuzu claimed. "I knew Fluffal Leo could've ended the duel but I wanted show you Fusion Summoning again." Sora replied. "You didn't seemed to get it the last time we dueled."

"I really understand it now and I can't wait to test out my new skills in a battle next time." Zuzu said. "Well sounds like you're pretty cocky but just because you're confident doesn't mean you're confident." Sora said. "Let's have duel and see what you can do."

"Ok.."Zuzu began to say when she noticed Julia coming from the corner. "Sora its Julia."

From the shadows was the was man from the right side from the wall of the warehouse on the left side was the mysterious girl wearing a dress with angel white wings was eavesdropping.

"I want answers what do you guys know about what's going on in Paradise City." Julia said. "What are you talking about?" Zuzu asked. "There has be a number of attacks from a mysterious duelist." The LID Fusion Summoner replied. "What kind of attacks?" Zuzu asked. "The victims are all connected to the Leo Institute but nobody know what's been happening to them cause they all went disappeared." Julia explained. "They disappeared?" Zuzu asked looking a bit shocked. "Yes everyone of them, Top members of LID and Professor Marco too, they were attacked and now they're all gone." Julia said getting teary eyed. "I know who's doing this and so do you."

"Tell where he is you must know where he is!" Julia said. "Where who is?" Zuzu asked confused. "Argh, the guy in the black mask and the guy you were with the last time I saw you." Julia growled.

Zuzu remembered back when she met up with the Masked duelist the second time.

"If I'd caught him then I would've prevent more of this incidents from happening any further, it was you that let him get away!" Julia yelled. "I don't know anything about him!" Zuzu protested. "Enough with lies, Professor Marco has alway been there for me when I needed him and now its my turn to be there for him, I don't care what it takes I have to find him, so tell me where Marco is!" Julia yelled.

"I told you I don't know anything about this!" Zuzu replied. "You were with him before and you don't anything, if you're going to deny then I'll have to duel the truth out of you!" Julia said taken out her duel disk.

"You don't have to worry about this time you're more than ready to take her down, you get beat her easy trust me." Sora said. "You think I should accept her challenge?" Zuzu asked. "Sure you said you wanted to prove your skills in battle so here's chance." Sora said as Zuzu took out her duel disk.

"You can't defeat me do you remember how I picked her apart last time?" Julia asked. "Yeah but she's not the same as she was before." Sora replied. "What's so different about Zuzu?" The LID Fusion Summoner asked. "She's not like she was before after I explained to her how pathetic the LID's Fusion Summoning is." Sora replied.

"Argh you dirty little..You just insulted Professor Marco who taught me Fusion Summoning, now you'll pay!" Julia yelled. "I'll going to take you out then her!"

"Me, don't think so Jewels, after you lose to me I doubt you'll have the guts to duel her next." Sora said. "I'll show you guts when I'm through with you you're going to wish you'd never messed with the LID!" Julia spatted.

"You're from LID?" A voice asked which got Julia's attention including the mysterious girl who was eavesdropping and Sora dodged out of the way but Zuzu was knocked down causing her to drop her duel disk and her deck fall out.

"If you're from LID I'll battle you." Shay said activating his duel disk.

"Hold it!" A voice called from behind which got Juila to turn around and Sora looked ahead behind the LID Fusion Summoner and so did Zuzu. "Maria!" Shay exclaimed. "Does he know her?" Sora asked.

Shay then turned his focus on Julia who backed away. "Are you the masked man that's been attacking LID students?"

"Let's duel, so bring it!" Shay proclaimed.

Just then the masked man showed up leaping over a container. "Hold it!"

The masked man grabbed Shay's arm. "This won't solve anything?"

Julia, Zuzu, and Sora gasped as they realized that the two men knew each other.

"Yuto?" Maria said as she began to blush.

"You're wrong she's with the LID!" Shay pointed out as the masked man took removed his mask. "I told you before this isn't our battlefield." Yuto said.

Shay shoved him off. "You'd better believe its a battlefield I have to do this to get Lulu back and if you get my way then I'll consider you as my enemy!"

"He's got a point about one thing its seems to be getting attention from the LID." A voice said from afar and out of the shadows between two warehouses came Leonardo. "Leonardo." Yuto said. "(This is turning into a real party after all.)" Sora thought.

"Kit, Dipper, he's here and not alone, get to building 33 at the harbor right away!" Julia called on her duel disk. "Wait how do you know he's the one?" Zuzu asked as Shay turned around and gasped.

"Lulu, how did you..did you escape, did someone help you?" Shay began to ask as he walked over to Zuzu but then was punched in the stomach.

Shay looked at her again. "Lulu.."

"Sorry my friend she's not Lulu." Yuto muttered as he took his friend passed out and carried on his shoulder. "I can see that too." Leonardo said who clearly wasn't fooled by the appearance of Zuzu after seeing her once and learning Fusion Summoning.

Then the mysterious angel girl embraced Yuto. "You're ok!" She said happily.

"Ok?" Sora asked confused. "What are you doing here?" Yuto asked.

"Call LID, send every person here right now!" Julia continued saying on her duel disk.

In the City

"We're on it, Kit's talking to them now!" Dipper replied. "The culprit is at the South warehouse District!" Kit explained to LID.

"(Zuzu has been stepping it up, learning Fusion Summoning from Sora and all.)" Yuya thought reading a dueling magazine. "She's getting somewhere and I'm getting nowhere!" He said as he threw his arms out colliding with Dipper in a crash.

"You!" Dipper and Yuya said together. "A sorry wouldn't hurt you know!" Yuya yelled. "Why should I apologize for you clumsiness and you being in my way!" Dipper asked. "Enough, we got an emergency!" Kit reminded his friend. "Alright let's go!" Dipper said getting back up.

"What's the emergency?" Yuya asked. "We found the culprit that's been attacking LID Students." Kit replied. "He's at a warehouse by the docks."

Back at the harbor.

Yuto picked up the Polymerzation card and showed it to Zuzu. "This card isn't right for you."

Zuzu was confused what the masked man meant. "Indeed looking at that Magic Card makes me sick." Leonardo growled. "Oh that Magic card is a danger." Maria added as she made an angered look and clinching her left hand into a fist.

"You three your own opinions but I don't like it when someone like you guys criticizes about a card I picked for somebody." Sora said licking his lolipop. "If you guys got to problem with my choice of cards if I'd show you how wrong you are and right I am."

"Sora!" Zuzu said. "You got way with words little runt?" Leonardo said as he began to walk towards the Fusion Summoner with a glare.

"You got some nerve talking to my friends like that pipsqueak." Maria said with a glare too.

Sora glared at Yuto's friends as he continued licking his lollipop. "Enough you guys!" Zuzu yelled as she got in between them. "Who are you to butt in wannabe?" Maria asked angrily. "Did you just.." Zuzu began ask.

"You guys get out of here!" Yuto ordered. "That's an order!"

"Hey Julia over here!" Dipper called out as she turned and with him was Kit along with Yuya.

Maria quickly got out a spell card.

A strange dark fog appeared out from the Spell card Maria which gave the chance for her and Leonardo to get away but then Zuzu's bracelet glowed again which made Yuto disappear along with Shun.

"Where is he?" Dipper asked. "Come on let me at him!" Kit said. "He's gone and so are the people that were with him" Julia said looking shocked. "Zuzu are you okay?" Yuya asked approaching his childhood friend.

"He disappeared again." Zuzu said looking at her bracelet. "Expect there's was three more and one of them said I was Lulu."

"What does it mean?" Yuya asked looking concerned. "I don't know, I don't understand why my braclet glows, or when people disappear when you show up!" Zuzu cried as she covered her face with her hands and shaking her head.

Yuya looked down at the ground seeing Zuzu's deck scattered. "Your cards I'll get them."

"Here." Yuya said handing his friend her deck and Duel Disk. "there's the LID truck!" Kit exclaimed. "He was here but he disappeared!" Julia called out to the truck as she ran towards it. "Looks like things are about to get little sticky I think we should go." Sora said pushing Zuzu. "You'd better go too.

"Hey Yuya I heard you have win two more duels to make into the Arc League Championship." Kit pointed out. "Yes I do." Yuya replied. "Well you'd better get lucky that's the only way you're going to make it." Kit said as he ran off.

"Yeah you'll see!" Yuya said as he noticed Zuzu and Sora were gone.

Then he noticed Polymermization was on the ground. "I guess I didn't see this one before must be Zuzu's, Polymerization."

Meanwhile at LID

Katt was exiting the LID entrance and then her she got a call on her duel disk. "Hello."

"This Leonardo over." The caller answered. "Oh hi Leon, what's going on meow?" Katt asked. "Yuto and Shun disappeared but I'm searching for them now and I informed Jenna and Raptor." The blue haired man replied. "So you go ahead back the warehouse where Yuto dueled that Sylvio guy and Maria will meet you there."

"Wait, Maria is here, how is that possible?" Katt asked with shock and making cat glare. "I don't know but we'll ask her about that later." Leonardo replied.

"Alright then but I'd better see Yuto again before she does!" Katt snapped. "Oh brother." Leonardo groaned. "Whatever over and out."

Katt then ran off to the warehouse where Yuto dueled Sylvio.

The mysterious vampire girl was sleeping at the warehouse on a crate with blanket covering her. "(I will protect my friends, my brother, and help rescue Lulu.)" She thought as her eyes moved.

end of chapter.


	16. A Date with Fate Part 1

Chapter 16: A Date with Fate Part 1

In a Fortune Room there was a girl with putting on cards on a table upside down.

"Everyone is rushing around for the Arc V League Championship so they can enter but I don't have to worry my cards tell me that starting tomorrow I'll be winning six duels in a row and then I'll get in the Championship for sure." She said as she turned over a card and caused her to gasp then imagine that she was with the man of her dreams.

She then fell over her chair and got back on her feet. "The cards say I'm going to be meet my Duel Mate this is just too much for me!" She squealed with excitement.

back at Yuya's House.

Yuya was looking at his cards and remembering what Nico told him.

"The point is without any hesitating that my job to make you a pro is on track." Nico said in yuya's mind.

"On track huh?" Yuya asked himself with his arms crossed. "(So in your next duel you must come up with something to surprise, shock, and astounded." Nico added.

"Astound him." The dueltainer groaned as he kept thinking and thinking until he fell on his back in frustration. "Man how am I suppose to do that its so hard and frustration."

He turned around and then noticed the Polymerization Card he found that Zuzu forget to pick up. "I almost Zuzu's Fusion Card she must worried about it."

The next morning he was asleep and heard a barking. "Hmm quiet Un I'm trying to sleep."

He began to open his eyes and Un bounced on Yuya and bounced back on a bouncy ball. "Ah come on its only..." He began to say when he turned around and realized what time it was.

"Oh no I overslept, where are my cards!" Yuya panicked as he got his clothes on and gathered some his cards which were still on the floor but began to search for the rest. "Oh where are the rest." He added looking under his desk and bumped his head knocking the rest of the cards off the desk. "Oh man why does everything happen to me!"

At the next duel was at Fortune School where everyone including Ally, Tate, and Federick.

"I can't believe it in just a minute I'll meet my duel mate, I wonder what he's going to be like a super slick idol type, a hunky muscle man, a whole body geekster with a heart of gold!" She said happily.

Yuya was running with a note in his left hand. "That's weird this is the address for my next duel and where is the school?"

He looked forward and saw the school was kind of creepy and crows flew off. "Well at least it can't get scary."

Out of nowhere Nico appeared wearing a cloak. "Welcome my boy."

Yuya screamed. "I've been waiting for you, enter." Nico said as he turned around and gates opened.

They entered a stairway and it was dark. "They should've paid their light bill." Yuya said. "Careful these stairs can be traitress." Nico warned. "Don't worry I'll..." Yuya began to say as his foot missed the part of the next stairs and falling all the way down in front of his next opponent.

"So much for being careful." Yuya groaned as he looked up at his next opponent who wasn't too thrilled at his appearance. "That first impression." Ally said. "Oh boy." Federick said.

"You almost broke my adorable crystal ball!" Aura yelled as she bonked Yuya on the head with her crystal apple. "This isn't possible there's no way this dork of a duelist is my duel mate." She groaned as she walked away but then stopped. "(But he must be I've always been able predict things right.)"

"(Like where to go, answers on tests, even for the weather.)" She thought remembering how predicts things before for directions, tests, and what kind of weather happens next. "(My predicts never failed me before maybe this time either.)"

"Excuse me." Yuya called out. "Hey Can't you see I'm thinking?!" Aura asked loudly. "Sorry but should we start dueling?" The Dueltainer asked. "Oh we'll duel, that's the way I'll predict whatever happens to you is true or not." Aura pointed out.

"And now without further or do the duel between the Dueltainer extraordinaire Yuya Sasaki and the Flawless Fortune Teller is about to begin!" Nico announced. "It is my great pride to present to you Fortune Prep mystical madame Divina!"

"Our destiny exists to follow us or not though our visions can't predict so we must follow the path of time the telling of fortunes is like a flame guiding us wether we chose to follow it or not always remains upon us." Divina said as she snapped her fingers.

"I activate the Action Field: Fortune Teller!"

On the pillars were six craves of figures. "Something is craved on the six pillars!" Federick exclaimed pointing up. "A fool, chariot, a magician, and Emperor, there all symbols of Arrow cards." Tate explained. "This is so magical." Ally said.

"I'm going to duel here?" Yuya questioned. "That's right, my fortune telling abilities are never wrong, with it I'll be able to tell if you're to be my one and only destined duel mate."

"Wait your destined duel mate but..' Yuya began to say until Aura interrupted him. "You'll see!"

"This is the battle that'll decide our future!" Aura proclaimed. "I know its about fantastic future full of fun because winning is totally in the cards!" Yuya added. "Now let the farth of the future begin!" Aura proclaimed.

"DUEL!" Aura and Yuya proclaimed.

"Let's see what your Fortune skills are." Aura said as she took out a coin. "There's a dragon on one side and field on the other, next I'll flip the coin and if you guess which side will be faced up correctly then you'll get to chose which goes first."

Aura tossed the coin up as Yuya's followed the coin up and all the way down to Aura's hand. "Which side?" She asked. "Uh the dragon side!" Yuya answered nervously. "Nope its fiend." Aura replied as Yuya groaned in disappointment. "I knew it you don't have the skills to predict."

"I would've guessed it right if you gave me another chance." Yuya complained. "Sorry but I'll be making the first move in this duel and with it I'm placing one monster facedown in defense mode." Aura said as she set her monster card facedown.

"I wonder what it is." Yuya said. "Not knowing what monster is facedown is very mysterious." Ally said. "Its your move now I'll done here." Aura said. "Huh but why?" Yuya asked. "The right time will come for me to turn this card over and when it does our true destinies will be revealed." Aura explained with a wink. "Hey what's your deal, why do you keep talking about destiny?" The dueltainer asked.

"You'll see even though you can't predict the future I can see its your turn." The young Fortune teller said. "That's harsh, but suit yourself." Yuya said as he leaped onto platform and to another. "Something is bothering you I can tell." Aura said.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Yuya asked as he stopped on one of the platforms. "When I flipped the coin it was a dragon that opens a deep desired to overcome some kind of failure using power and force." Aura explained as she floated up on the glowing sphere. "(She's right I don't know how to max out my Pendulum Power.)" Yuya thought remembering his struggle to evolve the Pendulum Method. "(But I can't think about that now I need to focus on this duel.)"

Yuya drew his card and looked at it which was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"(I got Odd-Eyes and the Pendulum Scale I can set is 1-4.)" He thought. "(But the only problem is that I have monsters that are level 5 and above so I can't summon any of them this turn.)"

"I guess I'll end my turn."

"I had a funny feeling you would." Aura said calmly. "He isn't playing a monster or setting a card down." Federick said. "I've never seen Yuya play like that." Ally pointed out. "There must be a reason why." Tate said.

At the Harbor.

"Where is it?" Zuzu asked herself and then her duel disk began to ring. "Hello."

"Zuzu, where are you?" The caller asked loudly which was Sora. "I'm just taking a little walk." Her student replied with nervous chuckle. "My last duel is going to start in a few minutes and if I win I'm a shoe in for the Arc league Championship, so you'd better get down here right now!" Sora explained loudly. "but.." Zuzu began to say. "No buts get over here right now!" Sora ordered seriously. "Ye-yes sir." Zuzu answered.

behind the edge of the corner of the nearby warehouse was Leonardo who had a cold stare in his eyes and he was about to make a move until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" The voice asked which was a male's voice. Leonardo turned around and saw Yuto. "Its quite obviously that she's learning Fusion Summoning from that squirt yesterday." He replied. "So if I follow her then I can find out about that little runt if he's from.." He began to explain. "If you do that then you might draw even more attention like Sibella did." Yuto pointed out. "She was helping Shay if you don't know that." Leonardo replied. "Yes but you know she's part vampire and Katt overheard that some Chancellor was scared not only by Shay but also by Sibella's vampire nature." Yuto said seriously. "So we need to make sure nobody else sees her."

"Argh alright then." Leonardo growled. Anyway where is Maria?" Yuto asked. "She went off to take a look at some duel school called the Abracadabra Academy." Leonardo explained.

"Jenna went to her job at this Dojo School and your sister is sleeping in that warehouse where you dueled that Sylvio guy."

"Very well then." Yuto said calmly. "What about Raptor?"

"He's just wondering around the city and Shay laying low till LID tries to make a move."

Back at Fortune Prep School.

"I draw!" Aura proclaimed as she drew her card. "I Flip Summon Predication Princess Coinorma!"

"Flip Summon?" Ally questioned. "Flip Summon is when a player flips a monster that's facedown to faceup." Tate explained.

Predication Princess Coinorma Level 3 Attack 800

"When I Flip over this monster its a special ability activates which lets me summon a monster facedown in Defense mode." Aura explained as she took the monster card that was added to her hand and summoned it.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Yuya said realizing something was up. "Nice to see that you're following along." Aura commented nicely. "And now Coinorma will predict your future."

Yuya ran off to find an Action Card.

The predication Princess monster tossed its coin in the air which split into three coins. "This fortune predicts that you'll face a choice that will effect your destiny."

"Yuya doesn't have any monsters on his field." Tate said. "If he doesn't do something fast then he'll take a direct attack." Federick added worriedly. "I wished he had an Action Card." Ally prayed.

"Coinorma will attack you directly!" Aura proclaimed as her Predication monster glowed pink and Yuya continued to find an Action Card which he did but there were two Action cards.

"Two Action Cards?" Yuya questioned. "You can only have one Action Card in your hand once a turn." Aura said. "The card you chose will decide your destiny."

"Then I chose this one." Yuya proclaimed picking up the left Action card on the left which was a trap. "Aww Lousy Luck!"

"Its bad luck for you cause that Action Card deals you 800 points of damage." Aura explained as the Action Card disappeared causing Yuya to fall backwards.

Yuya: 3200

"The odds are drawing Lousy Luck are million to one, you're clearly the luck I liked to call bad." Aura added with a grin.

Predication Princess landing her direct attack on him and knocked him down.

Yuya: 2400

"Her predication came true." Ally said. "I'm finished yet, so I tribute Coinorma and summon a monster facedown in Defense Mode." Aura added.

"Argh another facedown card in defense mode?" Yuya questioned. "That's right another card that represents your future you can't even seem to predict." Aura answered. "I'll for see that this duel will be over soon enough."

"We'll see about that its showtime!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew his card and looked at it which was Peformapal Bow Hopper.

"Yes, I summon Peformapal Bow Hopper!"

Performapal Bow Hopper Level 4 Attack 1500

"(Both of her monsters are facedown which one should I chose, the left one she has must be really strong since she tribute her Coinorma, too strong for my Bow Hopper." Yuya thought. "Be careful if anyone is unlucky its you, I predict totally disaster." Aura warned. "I don't care what you predict let's go, Bow Hopper attack the monster on the right!" Yuya commanded as his Bow Hopper launched the other Grasshopper.

"I'm activating my trap Black Cat-astrophe!" Aura proclaime as a bunch of black cats charged at Bow Hopper. "Black Cats crossing his path that's bad." Ally said knowing Black Cats means bad luck. "13 black cats." Federick added.

Bow Hopper then fall down.

"Your luck is getting worse cause Black Cat-astrophe ends the Battle Phase." Aura explained. "Hope that doesn't throw off your game too much."

"Not a chance." Yuya said as he began to shake and fall on his knees. "What did you do put a curse on me?"

"I already told you that you're unlucky person." Aura reminded. "I don't believe in your silly superstition." Yuya said as he got up on his feet. "You're going to have to believe it but if the past is in the education of the future I wouldn't walk under any ladders if I were you." Aura said.

"Argh I guess I'll end my turn." Yuya said.

Aura got up and leaped to platform to another then turned around face Yuya. "Its clear to me there's no way you're my Duel Mate your luck is too rotten so I'm going to erase you and from my life."

"That sounds kind of extreme." Yuya said. "Tough luck I draw!" Aura proclaimed as she drew her card. "I Flip Summon Predication Princess Arrowsylph!"

Predication Princess Arrowsylph Level 4 Attack 1000

"When Arrowsylph is flipped over I can take one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard then add it to my hand." Aura explained. "That doesn't sound good." Yuya said getting a bit nervous.

"I add Predication Spell from my deck!" Aura proclaimed. "Next I'll Flip Summon Predication Princess Crystaldine!"

Predication Princess Crystaldine Level 5 Attack 1500

"When this card is flipped over I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck or Graveyard to my hand." Aura explained. "Here's my choice: Predication Princess Tarotrei!"

"A Ritual Spell and Ritual Monster can only mean one thing." Tate said knowing what the fortune teller was going do. "What is that?" Federick asked. "Ritual Summoning, which means she can high level Ritual Monster using a Ritual Spell." Tate explained to his classmates. "Now Princess Crystaldine will predict your future." Aura called out.

Her Predication monster floated in the air and showed an image of Yuya in its crystal ball and then a cloud of darkness covered him. "I see a cloud, a cloud of Darkness you can't escape from and that's going to happen when I play the Predication Ritual Card!"

A nine stones appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Duel Field and made a big stone like circle.

"I offer Crystaldine and Arrowsylph to the great beyond to unlock the great secrets of the mystics!" Aura proclaimed as her monsters turned into flames and lit on circle stone.

"Oh ancient Sorceress appears to the wave of life, may the supernatural secrets spell awaken you without strife!" Aura chanted as burst of fiery flame came out of the middle of the circle stone. "I Ritual Summon: Predication Princess Tarotrei!"

Predication Princess Tarotrei Level 9 Attack 2600

In Paradise City Raptor was walking around the park.

"Hmm this park is good but nothing compared to the park at home." He muttered.

"Hey you are you a duelist?" A voice asked behind him. Raptor turned around and man with curly black hair stood with a duel disk pocket. "Yes."

"How about a duel?" The duelist asked. "Hmph very well I could use a warm up." Raptor said as he activated his duel disk and so the his opponent.

"DUEL!" Raptor and black curly haired man proclaimed.

"I'll go first." The Raptor said as he drew his card. "I Summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!"

Gilasaurus Level 3 Attack 1400

"Next I place two cards facedown!" Raptor said. "That's all for now."

"I draw then!" His opponent proclaimed. "I summon Leghul Attack mode!"

Leghul Level 3 Attack 300

"Next I play the Equip Spell: Insect Armor with Laser Cannon which gives Leghul extra 700 attack points." The curly haired man explained.

Leghul Attack 300-1000

Raptor didn't flinch. "I activate Leghul's ability which lets jumped over your monster and attack you directly!"

The long wormed creature leaped over Raptor's dinosaur monster. "Not so fast, I activate the trap Dinosaur Impact which lets me pay 1000 life points and end the battle phase."

Raptor: 3000

"Ugh that was good move so I'll end my turn." The Curly haired man said.

"I draw roar!" Raptor said with roar. "I summon Sky Pterosaur in Attack mode.

Sky Pterosaur Level 4 Attack 1100

"Next I play my facedown Spell Card: Dinosaur Scale which adds one level to one of my Dinosaur monsters." Raptor explained. "I chose Gilisaurus!"

Gilasaurus Level 3-4

"Now I overlay my two Level 4 Gilasaurus and Sky Pterosaur to built the Overlay Network, with these Dinosaurs comes a Jurassic flying beast that soars down on its prey with its sharp beak and talon like claws!"

"I Xyz Summon: Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus!"

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Rank 4 Attack 2000

"Now I activate its special ability by using one Overlay Unit it can fly pass your monster and attack you directly!" Raptor explained. "Oh no!" His opponent exclaimed. "Now Aerosaurus attack with Dino Screech!"

the Pterotactyl like dinosaur released a powerful screech at curly haired man.

Unknown Duelist: 2000

At LID. "Sir we got another reading from Xyz Summoning." A employee said. "Another reading from Xyz Summoning?" Claude asked.

"Now I end my turn with one facedown." Raptor added. "I also must let you know that if I use my Aerosaurus' ability again besides using an Overlay then its attack points must be cut in half for the rest of the duel."

"Thanks for the tip, my turn I draw!" His opponent proclaimed. "I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!"

Pinch Hopper Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next I activate Pinch Hopper's ability by sending this card to graveyard I can special Summon any Insect Monster I want from my hand!" He explained. "I chose Metal Armored Bug in attack mode!"

Metal Armored Bug Level 8 Attack 2800

"That's one big bug." Raptor said. "A bug that's going to crush your Flying Dinosaur!" The curly haired man proclaimed as his Metal Bug charged towards Horned Aerosaurus.

"Now so fast I activate the Quick-Spell: Dinosaur Protection which lets me draw two cards from my deck and if one of them is Dinosaur monster then the battle phase is over if not then my Dinosaurs attack points are lower by 1000 points." Raptor explained as he drew his two cards, first card was Giant Rex and the second was magic card.

"My first card is Giant Rex which means the Battle Phase is over and my Dinosaurs attack points remain the same." Raptor added.

"I end my turn." His opponent groaned in frustration.

"(This duel is good but I wish I was dueling a Fusion Summoner.)" He thought hiding a creepy grin.

Back at the Fortune Prep School.

"I don't like the looks of this." Yuya said nervously. "Predication Princess Tarotrei take out that Bow Hopper!" Aura commanded as her Predication Ritual monster fired a bunch of cards that turned into a energy and destroyed Bow Hopper.

Yuya was then knocked over.

Yuya: 1300

"Uh oh Yuya is in trouble!" Tate exclaimed.

"I place one monster facedown in Defense Mode and end my turn." Aura said. "What's the use if her predications are true.. no I can't give up on this duel I have to win entering the Junior Arc League will lead me to becoming a pro." Yuya said shaking his head. "Let's do this, I draw!"

Yuya looked at it and smiled that he drew Timegazer Magician. "Alright here's my predication, you're going to lose and I'm going to win!"

"Go Yuya!" Ally, Federick, and Tate cheered. "Here comes the Pendulum Summoning!" Federick added. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I'm taken control of this duel starting now!" Yuya proclaimed as his two Magician monsters appeared on the Pendulum Scale.

"Now I can summon monsters with Level 2-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, Crave the Arc of Victory, my Monsters are ready to Swing into Action!" The Dueltainer proclaimed as his monsters appeared.

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Shake things up Performapal Elephammer!"

Performpal Elephammer Level 6 Attack 2600

"Sting your way to victory Peformapal Kaleidoscorp!"

Performapal Kaleidoscorp Level 6 Defense 2300

"Lend a hand Performapal Partnaga!"

Performapal Partnaga Level 5 Defense 2100

"Flap to it Performapal Springoose!"

Performapal Springoose Level 5 Defense 2400

"Five monsters at once I got goose plickes!" Federick said shaken with excitement. "That's five for victory!" Ally cheered. "You'll see." Aura said looking confident. "What's that mean?" Yuya asked. "You still don't get it I know you'll lose because of the cards you're playing." Aura explained. "You mean like reading the arrow cards." Yuya answered. "Exactly the cards you played are a mess take the Dragon card, the dragon card is a beast that is known to be fierce but yours is simply full of hot air, your elephant full of prune but afraid of tiny mice, the goose symbols a duelist that wants to fly away from their fears, the scorpion full of vin but yours is full of fear and the snake it exposes your desire to slither away when things don't go your way, its settled the cards you've played have sealed your fate." Aura explained.

"Darkness glooms before you and failure will swallow you up."

"Darkness and failure?" Yuay questioned nervously. "Don't listen her." Tate said. "you don't have anything to be afraid of."

"But every move he made was predicted by right by her." Ally said. "I know." Tate said looking at red head girl. "Oh this is giving me the bad goose pickles." Federick said shaken nervously.

"Your predications... don't matter!" Yuya replied as Aura looked at him with a grin. "What you say doesn't either."

"When Partnaga is summoned I can use it to adds its attacks points as helping hand." Yuya explained as Partnaga's hand took hold of Odd-Eyes. "So Odd-Eyes gets 300 attack points for every Performapal on my field."

"Yuya's got 4 Performapals on his field." Tate said. "Which adds up to 1200 attack points." Yuya said.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3700

Yuya got on his dragon's back.

"Odd-Eyes attack Tarotrie!" The Dueltainer commanded as his dragon prepared to attack.

"I activate Tarotrie' ability I flip up my facedown monster." Aura proclaimed as her monster was flipped up. "What, you can Flip Summon on my turn?" Yuya asked looking shocked. "Predication Princess Petalelf bloom!"

Predication Princess Petalelf Level 2 Attack 800

"When this card is flipped up all monsters on your field are switched to defense mode." Aura explained as her Petalelf released a wind of petals at Yuya's monsters that were in attack mode.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Defense 2000

Peformapal Elephammer Defense 1800

"And one more little detail on this turn your monsters can't change battle mode." Aura added. "No way." Yuya said as he jumped off Odd-Eyes. "Now Tarotrie will tell your fortune and your fate." The Fortune teller said.

a card with a picture of tower showed up but the tower was right side up. "Looks like my Tarotrie has selected the card right side up, this cards presents destruction, downfall, and tragedy." Aura predicated.

"Forfeit this duel if you chose to continue it'll be the last duel you'll ever face." She added making Yuya gasp in shock.

end of chapter.


	17. A Date with Fate Part 2

Chapter 17: A Duel with Fate Part 2

At a Shore Platform Gong was practicing dueling with Kit.

"You sure you still want to go through with this?" The LID Synchro Summoner asked. "Yeah." The Dojo big nose man replied with a determination look as a waved crashed in the background.

Maria arrived at Abracadabra Academy.

"(Hmm so this is the school that has magic.)" She thought looking interesting.

She walked inside and she got some attention from some male students. "Whoa who is that?" A male student asked whispering to two other male students. "I don't know but we weren't expecting any new students." the second student said whispering back.

The third student got up and approached the white haired girl. "Hello miss, can I help you?" He asked with a smile. "Oh I just came here to check this school out cause I heard that this school teaches magic and about Spellcasters." she replied. "Hmm, excuse me." the male student said as he went back to his classmates.

"We must report this to Trick Tagart." The third male student said. "Yeah maybe he'll let this cutie join our school." The second said excitedly. "In that case I'll report this to Trick." The first added as he ran off to find Trick.

The first student found Trick who wore a magician uniform and a black hat. "Hello what's up." He asked his classmate while his classmate began to explain the two male magician students were making goo-goo eyes at Maria. "Man she's quite a girl." the second student said slightly blushing. "She's an angel." The third added with pink hearts in his eyes.

at Fortune Prep School.

Yuya: 1300

"This is terrifying, that fortune telling girl said if he continues this duel this will be the last duel of his life." Ally said. "That's baloney, she's just saying that to get him to quit the duel." Tate pointed out. "Yeah, but one thing is for sure that Yuya is in big trouble." Federick added.

"Yeah all the monsters he Pendulum Summoned are switch into defene mode and they can't change their battle mode due to Petalelf's effect." Tate said. "Plus he has no cards in his hands so he's going to have a hard if not possible counter or strategies."

"What will he do?" Ally asked. "(I can't do anything right but I still have monsters and as long as I have them I still have a chance.)" Yuya thought.

"This is your finally warning forfeit this duel right now or this duel will be your last!" Aura called out. "You don't scare me so I end my turn but I won't be quitting this duel!" Yuya replied swinging his right arm.

"Then my conscience says that you will regret this!" Aura said with a glare. "I draw, I summon monster facedown in Defense Mode!"

"This can't be good." Federick said looking worried. "Wonder what kind of monster it is." Tate wondered.

"I activate one of Tarotrie's other special abilities!" Aura proclaimed as her Predication Ritual Monster glowed purple. "This ability lets me flip down Princess Petalelf, go full sleep!'

The Petalelf monster was then flipped down. "All this moves are starting to flip me out." Ally said. "Yuya's monsters defense points are low than Tarotrie's attack points." Tate said. "So it can destroy anyone of his monsters!" Federick exclaimed.

"And now..." Aura began to say as Yuya closed his eyes. "End my turn." As Yuya and his friends gasped assuming the Fortune teller would attack with her Ritual Monster but she didn't.

"Don't be so shocked nothing has changed since your fate has already been sealed." Aura added turning around and glancing back at the Dueltainer. "Yeah well I'm going to prove you wrong!" Yuya proclaimed. "Now I draw!"

Yuya looked at the card he drew which was a trap card. "I'm switching Odd-Eyes from defense to attack mode."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 3700

"That won't help you, I activate Tarotrie's ability which lets me flip up my facedown monsters to face-up!" Aura proclaimed as her Ritual Monster released extra pair of its arms and flipped up her facedown monsters.

"Wha, you can flip up or flip down any of your monsters!" Yuya said shocked. "That's right cause Tarotrie can control any card's destiny, next Petalelf's ability activate which switches your Odd-Eyes back into defense mode and it can't change battle mode this turn." Aura explained. "Including the rest of your monsters."

"Argh just great." Yuya groaned.

"Yuya's monsters are stuck in defense mode and he can't attack this turn." Tate said. "Ugh maybe that girls' predications are coming true!" Federick exclaimed putting his hands on his head. "Next Predication Princess Astromorrigan ability activates at the end of this say good-bye to all your monsters in defense mode cause they'll be destroyed." Aura explained as the Dueltainer gasped.

"It gets worse every monster that was destroyed you take 200 points of damage." The Fortune child added. "That's why she didn't attack so she can do even more damage." Tate said. "Even before when I played my very first card my victory has destined to come." Aura explained. "It can't be." Yuya said looking worried. "Oh but it is cause you have no choice to face it!" Aura pointed out. "You're heading for totally destruction!"

"(Destruction.)" Yuya thought. "There's not much time life for you so your only chance is to surrender now." Aura added. "Surrender?" Yuya questioned.

"Oh not good." Nico said. "(Yuya is paralyzed by his opponents predications.)"

in the crowd.

"In my crystal ball I see disaster looming." A fortune teller said. "Yes my Chopstick made it clear that they should stop this duel." A second Fortune teller agreed. "The cards reveal an unchangeable fate. A third added.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yuya said.

"Now Astromorrigan will destroy all your monsters!" Aura proclaimed as her Predication monster slashed all of the Dueltainer's monsters with its sword. "200x5=1000 points of damage!"

Yuya: 300

"My precious Pendulum Monsters aren't gone for good cause they get sent to my Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Yuya explained as his placed his destroyed monsters in his Extra Deck. "I don't think you get it yet, I've been warning you so I can save you cause you need to stop fighting or this duel will be your last." Aura explained. "I'm just wasting my breath so I flip down my two Predication Monsters with Tarotrie's ability again."

"(I don't know what she has planned but with my trap card: Peformapal Call will protect me if I take a direct attack this card will block it and I can add two Peformapals monsters from deck to my hand as their combined Defense points are equal to the attacking monster's attack points.)" Yuya thought. "(Since Tarotrie is the only one in attack mode I can swing this duel my way.)"

"Give up!" Aura called out. "The longer we duel the worst your fate will be.." She said as she rose up on a platform and sees an Action Card. "This will prove I'm right, I'm activating the Action Card: Lock Draw, now you can't draw until you send an action card to your graveyard."

Yuya's duel disk then got a chain around it with a lock. "This stinks!"

"The card is obviously telling you to quit fighting and accept your destiny, the only way you save yourself is to surrender." Aura said. "If I quit now then my dream will never come true and then I'll never be a pro!" Yuya exclaimed as he ran off to find an Action Card. "He still won't believe me then I'll have to end this duel to save him but first I have prep my strategy with this." Aura said setting a card facedown. "(My facedown is the trap: Reverse Reuse, it lets me summon two my monsters that are in my graveyard to Yuya's field facedown in Defense Mode and when that's done I'll use my Predication Princess combo to end this duel before tragedy befalls him.)"

She foresee that Yuya is falling down. "(And Yuya won't be harmed in any other way its race against fate that he needs me to win cause if I fail then his future will come crashing down.)"

Meanwhile at Paradise Park.

Raptor was dueling his opponent

Unknown duelist: 2000

Leghul Attack 1000

Metal Armored Bug Level 8 Attack 2800

Raptor: 3000

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Rank 4 Attack 2000

"This guy is strong." His opponent muttered. "Its your move."

Raptor drew his card and grinned. "First I summon the Giant Rex in attack mode."

"Next I play the Spell Card: Jurassic Grave with this I can Special Summon a Dinosaur from my Graveyard with its level increase by 1 so come on back Gilasaurus!"

Gilasaurus Level 3-4 Attack 1400

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Giant Rex and Gilasaurus in order to built the Overlay Network, with these comes a Jurassic Beast that has ability to swim and with long arms that it uses kill and battle its prey, I Xyz Summon: Jurassic Spinosaurus!"

Jurassic Spinosaurus Rank 4 Attack 2300

At LID.

"Sir we got another Xyz reading again!" An employee exclaimed. "We're certainly getting more readings of Xyz Summon." Claude said.

At Sora's duel he was wearing a royal grab uniform. "This will be an encore, my Frightfur Bear is giving you the hook kung pow puff!" He sang in slowly opera fashion. "Which means my life points are going bye-bye." His opponent sang as he was knocked away and his life points went down to zero.

"I did it my six win in a row!" Sora proclaimed. "Great work you can now enter the Junior Arc League Championship." Zuzu congratulated. "Well with my skills there was no doubt." Sora replied. "Hey I sorta misplace.." Zuzu began to say as her teacher grabbed her hand. "Come on we have to go if we're going to see Yuya's duel!"

Back at Fortune Prep School.

Yuya continued looking for an Action Card. "Now its my turn!"

"You can' draw unless you send an Action to your Graveyard!" Aura pointed out. "I know I'll get one!" Yuya said as he sprint over forward to it. "(I warned him this will be his last duel.)" Aura thought.

Yuya landing on a Chandelier but then on of the chains shatter causing the chandelier to sway around and raining down was stone from the ceiling but Yuya spotted the Action Card then ran towards it. "He's putting himself in danger so its hopeless."

Yuya makes desperate leap and grabbing the Action Card but he came crashing down with chandelier as his friends gasped in shock and Aura shut her eyes.

Yuya then came out of the rumble making his friends and Aura surprised. "I got the Action Spell: Miracle!"

"Yes!" Tate said. "You did Yuya!" Ally cheered. "Goose pickles!" Federick added shaking. "It can't be he changed his destiny, he'd ignored the obstacles and the danger, then came up with a miracle." Aura said looking astonished. "The boy has opened a path to a future, that was close." Diva said looking impressed. "I send one Action Card to unlock Lock Draw!" Yuya proclaimed as the lock that chained to his Duel Disk vanished. (One card decides it all.)"

"I draw!" The Dueltainer proclaimed as he looked at what he drew and saw that it was Polymerization. "(What this is Zuzu's card how did get in my deck?)"

He remembered when he overslept and bumped his head under his desk knocking down the rest of his dueling cards on it. "(When I was scrambling around for my cards and bumped my head under my desk I must've knocked Zuzu's card on the floor and I got it mixed up in my deck my whole future depended on this draw.)" He thought dropping to his knees. "How can I use a card I don't even know what to use for it?"

Just then he saw a vision of a Dragon which looked different.

"Whoa what was that?" Yuy asked as his vision changed of using the Polymerization to Fusion Summon. He then went on the pile of rumble and stop a piller. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced causing his friends to smile and Aura to gasp. "Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician are already in their places now I can summon monsters level 2-7 all at the same time, Swing far Pendulum, Crave the Arc of Victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

Peformapal Partnaga Defense 2100

Peformapal Kaleidoscorp Defense 2300

"Yuya is going to put on a show!" Ally exclaimed. "Yeah maybe." Tate said quietly.

"That was pointless cause my Tarotrie switches my facedown monsters to face-up!" Aura proclaimed. "Thanks to Petalelf' ability your Odd-Eyes is switched into defense mode!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Defense 2000

"She's doing that strategy again!" Federick exclaimed. "I'm glad you escaped your destruction and now I feel ok cause I won't be holding back at the end of this turn Astromorrigan will destroy everyone of your monsters then you'll take 200 points of damage for each one, you got 300 life points left which means you'll lose and never make it into the Arc League Championship." Aura said.

"We'll see about that." Yuya said with a smile. "Huh see about what?" Aura asked shocked but looked like she respected his honorific. "I activate Springoose' ability by banishing this card I return two monsters from my field to my hand." Yuya explained. "So come back Stargazer and Timegazer Magician."

He saw the vision of the Dragon again. "Now I tribute Kaleidoscorp to Advance Summon Stargazer Magician!

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Attack 1200

Sora and Zuzu arrived just in time. "Looks like we made it just in time." Sora said.

"Now I activate Polymerization!" Yuya proclaimed. "What's this?" Nico asked looking surprised. "He's Fusion Summon?" Sora questioned looking surprised as well as the others especially Zuzu.

Back at the Paradise Central Park.

"That's one giant Spinosaurus." The curly haired man said. "That's too bad that Spinosaurus is weaker than my Meta Armored Bug and you mentioned that your Aerosaurus' attack points are cut in half when it attack me directly again meaning I'll still have life points."

"I beg to differ." Raptor said with a grin which got his opponent to look at him wondering what he starting to get at. "I activate Spinosaurus' ability by using one Overlay Unit if my opponent has any Insect, Fairy, or Aqua types on my field with level 5 or higher then their attack points are decreased by half of their original attack points!"

"What?" The curly man asked looking shocked. "Metal Arm Bug has 2800 attack points so it loses 1400 attack points."

Metal Armored Bug Attack 2800-1400

"Now Spinosaurus attack Metal Armored Bug with Dino Jaw Snap!"

Spinosaurus took a bite out of the metal bug and destroyed it.

Unknown duelist: 1100

"Now Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus attack Leghul!" Raptor commanded. "So what I enough life points to survive." His opponent pointed out. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, you see when since you had a Insect Monster that lost attack points due to my Spinosaurus' ability that amount it lost is added to any other Dinosaur monster I have my field."

"Aah!" The curly haired man exclaimed in shock.

"That gives my Aerosaurus an extra 1400 attack points."

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Attack 2000-3400

"Now Aerosaurus continue your attack on that Leghul!" Raptor commanded as his flying dinosaur creature released a screech that send out sonic waves at the insect worm creature and destroyed it.

Unknown duelist: 0

His opponent was knocked down on his bottom. "I lost." He said. "Hmph." Raptor said. "He wasn't much of opponent and I wish he was Fusion Summoner."

He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Back at Fortune Prep School.

"Now Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, this is it the moment all of you Dueltaining fans have been all waiting for is here standby make wait for and get set to get ready to cheer I Fusion Summon: Ladies and Gentlemen now taken center stage, please give it up for the spotlight stealing: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Astounding." Nico said looking amazed. "Its got 3000 attack points." Aura said. "Nice try but I still have plenty of life points left to survive."

"Hate to break it to you but I think your fortune days are over." Yuya said. "Here's something you didn't see coming, when I Fuse a Spellcaster to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon I'm allowed to attack by the level of that Spellcaster."

"That can't be." Aura said. "He Fused Odd-Eyes with Stargazer!" Tate exclaimed happily. "Stargazer is level 5 Spellcaster." Ally added. "Which means I can attack three times since you got only three monsters!" Yuya finished.

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon created energy around its ring but not before Yuya leaped on its back then approached in front of Aura and her monsters. "Rune-Eyes attack Astromorrigan, Petalelf, and Tarotrie, get ready for my big finale, Triple Spiral Sky Shot!"

His Dragon unleased light beam of energy spears from each of the corner of the triangle and destroyed Aura's monster as she looked at Yuya he winked at her causing her eyes to sparkle and her nose bleed as she's thrown backwards.

Aura: 0

"That was amazing!" Ally praised. "You played Fusion Summoning by using a Pendulum Monster, it should be called Pendulum Fusion!" Tate exclaimed happily. "Pendulum Fusion, goose pickles." Federick said excitedly.

"Pendulum Fusion?" Yuya asked. "That was awesome, awesome, Yuya, you just peformed an perfectly Fusion Summoning and I didn't even need to teach you it." Sora praised. "I guess I got lucky." Yuya said.

"Where'd you get that Polymerization Card?" Zuzu asked. "Oh right, it mixed up with my deck by accident so here." Yuya said giving his childhood her spell card back. "You've been training with Sora all this time so I figured you'll need it for the tournament and when I win my last duel you might have to face me someday."

Zuzu smiled at him and they gaze at each other.

Suddenly Aura came out of nowhere and hugged Yuya knocking him to the floor. "My Duelmate!"

"I knew my duel predicts weren't wrong, you're my one and only duelmate!" She said happily as she hugged him making his friends look shock but Zuzu wasn't happy. "Why is she calling you here Duel mate?" She asked taking out her fan. "Its kind of long story." Yuya replied nervously. "Go tell her how we're made for each other!" Aura added happily. "YUYA!" Zuzu growled angrily.

"Wait let me explain!" Yuya begged as he got up and Zuzu chased him with Aura still clinging on to him.

"(Hmm for one who creates his own path any destiny can be awakened.) Diva thought as she looked into her crystal ball but it cracked into two and she looks at the worried Yuya and he gets smacked on the head by Zuzu's fan.

"Oh I want you to meet my mom and dad right away, where should we have our wedding?" Aura asked happily. "One with escape hatch." Yuya replied nervously.

At the harbor.

Yuto returns with Shun who was awake after he was knocked out by his friend in the stomach.

Katt then came out of nowhere and hugged Yuto. "Meow, I missed Yuto!" She said happily wrapping her arms around his neck and nudging her cheek against the look alike Yuya. "Oh brother." Leonardo groaned as he put his left hand on his face. "Katt this isn't the time for hugging." Shay said annoyingly.

Just then Maria arrived. "Maria!" Yuto exclaimed looking nervous. "Hey, let him go now!" The angel dressed girl yelled as she grabbed her rival by her cat like tail. "Not on your life!" The cat girl remarked. "That's enough!" Shay yelled. "Anyway Maria, we heard you went to check out a duel school called Abracadabra Academy." Yuto said. "Yes, it was good so I was asked to join their school but I turned them down though I was invited to watch a duelist named Trick who's competing in the Junior Arc League Championship so I've decided to watch." The angel girl explained. "I mean I heard that there's some kid that uses Fusion Summoning and I believe this girl was being taught on how to learn Fusion Summoning method by this kid.

"Yes though I don't much about why he's here if that's the case." Yuto said.

Then Sibella came out of the warehouse. "What's going?" She asked yawning.

Raptor then showed next. "I just defeated an opponent but he wasn't with LID let alone a much of an opponent and I wished faced a Fusion Summoner."

Jenna then arrived. "I've been working hard at the Dojo School as a cook but I love cook." She said. "I even to got to duel one of the Dojo Students, though it was good duel but I hope to face a Fusion Summoner too.

"Listen up you guys, I think LID is going to make a move a soon." Shay said. "So we must get ready soon."

end of chapter.


	18. By Ours Tomorrow

Chapter 18: By Ours Tomorrow

Hours ago. Yuto gives orders to his comrades. "First Shay and Katt I want you both to find any LID students that might be wondering in the city." He ordered. "Maria, you're with me."

"Hey why does she get.." Katt begin to ask. "Shut it." Shay ordered. "Yes." THe cat girl said. "Anyway Maria and Leonardo, you both are coming with me but I want you to stick to the shadows so no sees you." Yuto continued saying. "Ok darling." She winked making her friend blush.

"Last Raptor and Jenna stay with my sister so you can keep an eye on her." Yuto ordered as his friends nodded. "Wait why do I need stay behind again?" Sibella asked. "I told you already now isn't the time for people here to know what you are." Yuto said.

an hour later at the LID.

"Give me a status report on our opertives." Claude ordered. "Sir we're tracking Dipper at Sector TF13, Julia's location is Sector ZX97, and as for Kit Blade's location we don't know yet." An employee reported. "Get them back now." Claude said. "I knew using these kids as bait was a bad idea."

"Just make sure that Enforcement Team is ready to engage." A voice said from behind it was Declan. "Sir they're standby." Claude said. "Our targets are near, I can feel it." Declan added.

In the City Yuya was walking with his friends.

"We made it into the championship!" Sora said excitedly. "Its too early." Yuya said. "You may made it but I stil need one more duel."

"Yeah but what if you don't make then do I still get a party?" Sora asked. "Hey I'll qualify!" Yuya said grabbing Sora by his neck with his arm. "I ordered a cake and if I'm only one that's entering then we'll have to cut off the Yuya section. Sora said. "Oh yeah what kind of cake." Yuya said.

Zuzu began to look at her magic card Polymerization and remembered what the masked man said to her.

"This card isn't right for you." He said.

"I don't think I should tell you what cake it is cause it might jinx it." Sora said. "Oh come on give me hint." Yuya said.

Zuzu then noticed Julia from afar who seemd to be looking for something and she ran off to follow the LID Fusion Summoner. "Hey where you going?" Tate asked. "I just got somethings to do at home!" Zuzu said lying.

Julia walked into a empty street and saw Shay in middle. "Its not safe." He said.

Zuzu approached an ally. "Look I can take care of myself, its you who should be careful!" Julia yelled. "You're one that attacked Professor Marco, just admit it!"

"Who's Marco?" Shay asked confused. "You know who I'm talking about the Professor that teaches in the Fusion Department!"

"Oh him, he's was quite the disappointment I was hoping he'd put up some struggle but he was pathetic." Shay said rudely. "Be quiet someone as rotten as you doesn't have to right to talk about him." Julia said angrily. "

"Well he's not alone everyone at LID was pretty predictable no passion, and respect for duel." Shay added. "Are you saying that you defeated the others too?" The LID Fusion Summoner asked. "Yes and with help from a friend." Shay added. "Is it the friends you were with at the Harbor?" Julia asked.

This got Declan attention back in the control room of LID. "(Hmm, there's more duelists like this Shay character?)" He asked. "(Hmm make me wonder if he's friends with this vampire girl.)"

"Anyway if you want find out where they are then you'll duel me!" Shay said as he activated his duel disk.

Back at LID Control room. "Sir the team is ready to go as soon as you give the order." Claude said.

"Guys I found the duelist again and I'm sending you my location." Julia said talking through her duel disk. "Got it I'm on my way!" Dipper answered.

Meanwhile Kit was dueling Gong.

"Sorry but I have to cut this duel short." The LID Synchro Summoner said leaving Gong confused.

Zuzu walked through the ally. "Looking for someone?" A voice asked making the Zuzu stop. "Turn around and walk away.

"That's right." Another voice said who was in the center of the ally and it was Leonardo.

"So you called for backup but only two people though you must've understimated me." Shay said. "You only heard two people but now everyone at the LID know where you are and more importantly what you look like." Julia said with a grin. "Smile, then again don't bother cause either way your dueling spere is about to end!"

"That's right, I hope I didn't miss anything." Dipper said. "Let's take this clown down before the Enforcement Team get here and if we catch then guy then we'll be heroes of the LID." Kit said. "Sounds good to me." Julia said. "You in Dipper?"

The LID Xyz Summoner nodded his head. "We'll use Battle Royale which means we'll get the chance to take you own." Kit explained. "Fine by me but first I heard you know one a cat girl at LID." Shay said. "What?" Dipper said. "Do you Katt?" Kit asked.

Just then an Katt arrived off a building. "Aah!" The LID Students gasped in shock. "Meow." The cat girl said who had malicious smile on her face.

At LID control Room. "So Katt is working with this Shay character." Claude said. "More like its she's been working with him this whole time." Declan said.

"Katt, are you doing with this guy?" Kit asked. "I knew it you were working with the attacker!" Julia pointed out. "Have you been spying on me or what it a guess?" Katt asked with a creepy grin. "I should've known something off about you too." Dipper said. "Also you were becoming top Xyz Summoner at LID!"

"What's wrong space boy did I steal your title?" Katt asked with a giggle.

This made the LID purpled haired boy irritated.

"One more thing Fusion Summoner Julia, I've noticed you were looking at me strangely with green eyes." Katt said. "I don't have green eyes!" Julia snapped. "No no, I mean I saw jealousy in your eyes." Katt corrected. "What, me jealous?" Julia asked annoyed

"Anyway we'll take you three on!" Shay declared

"I'm going to enjoy this too." Katt said activating her duel disk. "Dipper darling, we'll see who's top Xyz Summoner at LID."

at the alleyway.

"You need to leave we can't let you intrefere with colead's duel against that girl." The masked man said. "Your colead, you mean that guy from harbor?" Zuzu asked. "Is he going to duel Julia?"

"Yes and a friend is accompanying him." Yuto added. "Another friend?" Zuzu questioned.

Julia, Dipper and Kit activated their dueled disks.

"Let's duel!" They all said.

Katt: 4000

Shay: 4000

Dipper: 4000

Julia: 4000

Kit:4000

"Alright Julia, kick this off!" Dipper said. "Glady first I summon Gem-Knight Lapis." The LID Fusion Summoner proclaimed.

Gem-Knight Lapis Level 3 Attack 1200

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Let your cat friend go next." Kit said.

"My pleasure, I draw meow!" Katt proclaimed drawing from her deck. "I Summon Jungle Black Cat in attack mode!"

Jungle Black Cat Level 4 Attack 1300

"Next I play the Spell card: Cat's last life with this by giving up 500 life points I can take a level 4 or lower monster with the name Cat in it from my deck and I Special Summon Level 3 Demon Cat."

Demon Cat Level 4 Attack 1000

"When this monster is summoned due to a card effect I summon another cat monster from my hand and I chose Stray Dark Ally Cat!"

Stray Dark Ally Cat Level 4 Attack 300

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Jungle Black Cat, Stray Dark Ally Cat, and Demon Cat in order to Built the Overlay Network!" Katt proclaimed. "With these comes a Feline with Demoniness look and gives it enemies a bad swipe with its claws, I Xyz Summon: Demoniness Cat Lady!"

Demon Cat Lady Rank 4 Attack 2000

"That's one creepy cat lady." Dipper said slightly nervous. "I'll end my turn with two facedown." Katt said as she licked her lips with her tongue. "Huh what didn't she attack?" Julia asked confused. "Its your move Shay." The Cat girl added.

"Alright I play Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius which will take my game to new heights!" He declared.

Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"It won't be flying solo, cause when its summoned I can special Summon another Vanishing Lanius!" Shay added.

Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"Next I activate the Spell: Raidraptor Nest, since I have two idectial Raidraptors I can ride a third one from my deck to my hand but it won't be alone cause due to Raidraptor's effect I summon it right away." Shay explained.

Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

Meanwhile at the Allyway.

"You both got to stop that duel!" Zuzu begged turning her attention Yuya's look alike. "And he'll listen to you please either you has to."

"Sorry its too late so leave." The masked man ordered.

Zuzu refused that she tried to run past the masked man and blued haired man but the masked man grabbed her arm. "If you try to get involved we can't guarantee your safety." He said with a warning which made Zuzu wondered what he meant.

Back at the duel.

"Its my turn!" Dipper said. "I'm about to make some moves that are out of this world, since there aren't any monsters on my field and there's some on my opponents side I can Special Summon: Constellar Siat!"

Constellar Sait Level 1 Attack 100

"Next I summon Constellar Pollux!

Constellar Pollux Level 4 Attack 1700

"What makes it Stellar, I'll tell you when this card is summoned I'm allowed to Summon another Constellar monster from my hand." Dipper explained. "So come on out Constellar Algiedi!"

Constellar Algiedi Level 4 Attack 1600

"Thanks to its special Ability I can Special Summon another to fight by its side, say hello to Constellar Kaus!" Dipper proclaimed.

Constellar Kaus Level 4 Attack 1800

"Now Katt, your friend Xyz Summons too, well I must let him know that I do too." Dipper said. "Also I don't like it how he's running around and giving it a bad name and when I'm through with you too I'll be the top Xyz Summoner at LID!"

"So if you don't mind I'll show you what a real duelist uses a real Xyz Summoning and get ready to find out why the LID is the best!" Dipper proclaimed. "I actiavte Kaus' ability which lets it add one level to another Constellar monster and itself!"

Kaus fired its arrow at Algiedi as light rain powered down on it.

Constellar Algiedi Level 5

Constellar Kaus Level 5

"Now I overlay my Level 5 Constellar Kaus and Constellar Algiedi in order to built the overlay Network!" Dipper proclaimed. "The Light of Distand Stars shatters the dark of night, I Xyz Summon: Constellar Pleiades!"

Constellar Pleiades Rank 5 Attack 2500

"Now I activate the spell: Constellar Twinkle which add 3 more level to Constellar Pollux." The LID Xyz Summoner expalined.

Constellar Pollux Level 6

"Thanks to its own ability Constellar Siat gets the same as maxium level as Pollux." Dipper added.

Constellar Siat Level 6

"So now I'm going to Overlay Pollux and Siat to built the overlay Network, I Xyz Summon: Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

Constellar Ptolemy M7 Rank 6 Attack 2700

"Two out to back Xyz Summonings!" Kit proclaimed. "That's showing what the LID can do." Julia added. "I'm going to activate Constellar Pleiades ability by using one Overlay Unit I can return one Vanishing Lanius to your hand." Dipper explained.

Shay's second Raidraptor was sent back to his hand but he didn't seemed worried neither did Katt. "Now I activate Ptolemy's ability which lets me send another Raidraptor Lanius to your hand." Dipper explained as Shay's other Raidraptor went back to his hand. "Now I end turn so you're up Kit."

"Oh yeah leave it to me!" The LID Synchro Summoner said.

"I activate my trap: Cat's Madness, whenever my opponents use Monster's effect to return a player monster to their hand, I can use this to deal you 600 points of damage for each returned card." Katt explained with a creepy smile.

"Say what?" Dipper asked in shock.

"You returned two of Shay's Lanius' to his hand, which means you'll take 1200 points of damage!"

Her trap unleashed a dark energy beam and blasted Dipper. "Aaah!"

He slide back but kept his balance.

Dipper: 2800

"Oh no!" Kit exclaimed in shock.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked with concern.

Dipper just stared at the cat girl in pain. "(Ugh, that cat girl she manage to damage me it felt real)."

Katt giggled amusingly.

Back at the allyway.

"Are you saying that you both can't guranatee my safety if I try to stop your friends duel with Julia, is that a threat or something?" Zuzu asked as she brushed off Yuto's hand.

"Answer you two is Juila in danger?

Yuto looked away from her which Zuzu took as a yes. "I thought so I got help her!"

"Sorry like my friend said its too late." Leonardo said with a cold stare.

Back at the duel.

"I'll start by summoning X-Saber Boggart Knight!" Kit proclaimed.

XX-Saber Boggart Knight Level 4 Attack 1900

"Now I.." Kit began to say as he felt stream of energy hit him. "AAAH!"

Kit: 3050

"What was that?" Julia asked. "Hey Kit are you alright?" Dipper asked. "How did that happen?" Kit asked groaning in pain.

"Meow I guess my Demon Cat Lady's ability took you by surprise." Katt said with amusing smile. "You see its hidden ability activates when my opponent Normal or Special Summon Level 4 or lower Reptile, Beast, or Beast-Warrior type Monster and Demon Cat Lady is on the field my opponent takes half of that Beast or Beast Warrior Type Monster's attack points."

Shay slightly smiled at his friend's strategy.

"No matter I actiavte My Saber's ability when this card is summoned I can Special Summon another XX-Saber Monster from my hand." Kit explained. "So get set for the Level 1 Tuner Monster X-Saber Palomuro!"

X-Saber Palomuno Level 2 Attack 200

Kit was hit again by Demon Cat Lady's ability.

Kit: 2950

"Ugh since I got two X-Saber monsters on my field I can summon another one X-Saber Monster from my hand so come on out: XX-Saber Faultroll!"

XX-Saber Faultrol Leve 6 Attack 2400

"You've seen Dipper's Xyz Summon and Katt I know you've seen my Synchro Summon but I'll show your friend mine too." Kit said. "Now its time to taste some Synchro Power I tune Level 1 Palomuro with Level 4 Boggart Knight I Synchro Summon: X-Saber Wayne!"

X-Saber Wayne Level 5 Attack 2100

"Now I can summon another X-Saber Monster from my hand thanks to Wayne's ability." Kit added. "So make way for Tuner Monster Level 3 XX-Saber Fullhelmknight!"

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight Level 3 Attack 1300

"Since I summoned a Warrior type Monster your Demon Cat Lady's ability won't effect my life points." Kit said. "Now thanks to Faultroll's ability Palomuro returns from the graveyard." Kit added.

X-Sabre Palomuro Level 1 Attack 200

"Yes my Demon Cat Lady will reduce your life points again since your tuner is Reptile type." Katt declared with a malicious smile.

Kit was struck by Demon Cat Lady's dark energy beam. "No!" Dipper yelled with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" Julia asked worriedly. "

I'm fine." Their friend replied as his body trembled in pain.

Kit: 2850

"Now this is where things get really awesome cause I tune Level 3 Fullhelmknight with Level 6 Faultroll, I Synchro Summon: Level 9 XX-Saber Gottems!"

XX-Saber Gottems Level 9 Attack 2900

"That's not the end cause I tune Level 1 Palomuro with X-Saber Wayne to spun a Cyclone of steel, I Synchro Summon: XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

XX-Saber Hyunlei Level 6 Attack 2300

The LID Synchro Summoner exchanged glances with the LID Male Xyz Summoner knowing what's next.

"Hope you weren't counting on those three facedown cards cause Hyunlei can destroy up to three spells and trap cards on the field." Kit explained as his Saber creature threw three daggers destroyed Shay's Raidraptor's continous Spell and two facedown cards.

"And now I activate Pleiades ability by using the last Overlay Unit your Lanius is sent back to your hand." Dipper explained. "Great that guy's field is empty!" Julia exclaimed with a smile. "That's right but we can screw the tights even more, I'm activating the Spell: Gottem's Second Call, this lets me Summon back Wayne and Faultroll back from the graveyard with Zero Attack points."

"Now with Faultroll's ability I can bring back Fullhelm Knight back." Kit added.

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight Level 3 Attack 1300

"I activate Gottems ability by sending an X-Saber Monster to graveyard from my side I can force you to send a card to your graveyard and since I got three you'll lose your entire hand." Kit explained.

Shay send his three remaining cards to the graveyard. "Perfect your hand is empty as your field." Kit pointed out. "So when we're done with you your cat friend is next."

"Impressive these kids know what they're doing." Claude said looking impressed but Declan was just quiet.

Back at the Allyway.

"Talk to me you guys who are you guys?" Zuzu asked. "We have enemies and one of our friends was taken away so my comrades and I won't stop at nothing to get her back." Yuto explained.

"Her, you mean, wait is it that Lulu girl?" Zuzu asked which got the masked man's attention. "

"(Why are we explaining this Fusion Summoner this?)" Leonardo thought with a cold look.

Back at the duel.

"Now you guys remember LID top Team members lost to this bowso." Kit said. "I know that means if we take them out then we're the best at what LID has to offer." Dipper said in a muse. "Well what are we waiting for, I'll pass things to the finisher, Julia do what you do best!" Kit said with thumbs up. "It'll be my pleasure you guys, time for this diamond to shine." Julia said staring back at her opponents."

"I'll start with playing the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion, it let me Fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Lazuli, two Gems sparkle together elluminating at new stone, I Fusion Summon: Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lauzli Level 5 Attack 2400

Shay and Katt narrow their eyes furiously at the sight of the Fusion Monster.

"I remember your colead called me Lulu when he saw me." Zuzu said.

A flashback scene at the harbor.

"Lulu, How did you.. who helped you..did you get away?" Shay asked approaching her.

end of flashback.

"Do I look like her? Zuzu asked as the man took off his mask. "That's right when I first saw you I thought you were but then I saw you were trying to learn Fusion Summoning and Lulu would never do that." The man replied. "What is that?" Zuzu asked.

Back at the duel.

"Get ready for a move that's cut off to the rest, since I sent Lazuli to the graveyard I can take one monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand which means Lapis is back for more action." Julia explained. "That's not all cause I can bring back my Gem-Knight Fusion from they graveyard by banishing a Gem-Knight from my Graveyard."

"Now again I activate Gem-Knight Fusion I fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Lapis, Magicial Rock of Dark and Light, Gleaming Good Knight of Fortune, Lavander Gem of Wisdom combine your brillance to forge a blinding new brightness, I Fusion Summon: Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Gem-Knight Master Diamond Level 9 Attack 2900

"Oh yeah I almost feel sorry for this guy and Katt." Kit mocked. "Yeah Julia's Fusion Monsters are you going to blow you two away." Dipper said pointing at the opponents.

"I activate my second facedown trap: Cat's Wrath, whenever my opponent Special Summons a Monster from their Extra Deck and I have a Xyz Cat Monster on my field then my opponent takes damage to half of that Special Summoned Monster!" Katt explained as her cat fangs showed.

"My monster's attack points are being used against me!" Julia exclaimed in shock.

Her trap unleashed a specter of Master Diamond and dashed through her.

"Aah!" Julia screamed.

Julia: 2550

Katt giggled amusingly again as she licked her own lips with her tongue. "You think that's funny?" Julia asked getting angry. "We'll see who has the last laugh."

Back at the Allyway.

"Fusion is the way of our enemy anyone who uses it is a danger." Yuto said. "I want to learn Fusion Summon so I can become a better duelist, protect my school and my friends." Zuzu said looking shocked what Yuto said about Fusion Summoning. "What's wrong with that why does that make me dangerous?"

Yuto flinched in surprise but Leonardo wasn't coniviced and Maria was deep in the shadows 2 feet away. "(That girl thinks she can Fusion Summon, then she must be a fool.)" She thought crossing her arms with a cold stare.

back at the duel.

"I got some more surprises up my sleeve, Master Diamond gains 100 attack points for every Gem-Knight Monster in my graveyard." Julia explained. "the total is 300 extra attack points.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond Attack 2900-3200

"But that's not all I got for you and Katt but I have my sights on defeating you first Shay!" Julia proclaimed. "Thanks to Lady Lazuli' ability by sending another Lady Lazuli to my graveyard I can hit you with 100 points of damage for every monster on our field that was summoned from the Extra Deck."

"There's six monsters on the field!" Kit exclaimed. "And Lazuli has 2400 attack points!" Dipper added. "Which means your world is about to get rocked!" Julia proclaimed as her Lazuli released a ball sphere of energy at Shay.

Shay: 2200

"Alright!" Dipper cheered. "Finish him off so we can finish off Katt." Kit encouraged. "This move was taught to me by Professor Marco, it'll teach you both never to mess with my friends or the LID." Julia said. "By banishing Lady Lapis Lazuli Master Diamond can gain its ability."

The LID Fusion Summoner took out her Lazuli out of the graveyard. "Which means that Master Diamond can use Lazuli's ability just like befor you're taken 100 point of damage only this time you're taken damage for every monster on our field."

"Plus half of Master Diamond's attack points." Julia added as her Fusion Monster slashed its sword creating a rainbow-colored shockwave. "that'll do it." Kit said. "Oh yeah then Katt is next." Dipper cheered.

"I activate a trap from the graveyard by banishing Raidraptor Readiness I can reduce my life point to 10 and block any damage coming my way." Shay explained as barrier surrounded him blocking the effect damage. "Argh he blocked the damage." Kit said furiously. "Yeah but he's hanging on by a thread one attack from Julia, he's done for and Katt will be next." Dipper pointed out. "That would be true if not the other effect of Raidraptor Readiness I won't be taken anymore damage for the rest of this turn." Shay added.

"Whoa so even if she attack.." Dipper began to say as he and Kit turned around to look at their classmate. "I can't beat him or Katt I end my turn." Julia said looking frustrated. "As we suspected you all are like lamps trying to fight a lion." Shay said. "You guys think so?" Kit asked. "Right like Warthogs trying to fight a lion too." Katt added. "You two talk even though you're barely hanging on." Dipper said.

"True but we're all be pushed to the edge of defeat by those who oppose us." Shay said. "Yes like animal cornering a cat against a wall until the cat scratches the enemy hard." Katt added with a cold stare. "What does those two mean by that?" Kit asked. "Who knows with these." Dipper joked.

"But in the end we push back and its our enemies that cower and tremble in fear." Shay said furiously.

"I'm next I draw meow!" Katt said drawing her card and looking at it with a malicious smile she glanced at her friend. "Now I activate my Spell: Xyz Blast, with this I can drop my Demon Cat Lady's attack points by half and deal 400 points of damage to my opponents for each monster they summoned from their Extra Deck."

Demon Cat Lady Attack 2000-1000

Katt's spell unleashed three energy spheres of energy and blasted the three LID students.

Dipper: 1600

Julia: 1350

Kit: 1650

"I end my turn so Shay, your up." Katt added with a creepy smile as her licked her lips again.

"Right, my turn!" Shay declared furiously causing the crows to flee away.

"I activate the Dimension Xyz: Since I have less than 1000 life points and have three copies of the same monsters in my graveyard I use them for an Xyz Summon!" Shay explained. "I overlay the three level 4 Raidraptor Vanishing Lanuis, from the Shadows Falcon soars on wings of courage, talons ready for the rebilion, I Xyz Summon: Witness of the Raidraptor Rise Falcon!"

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Rank 4 Attack 100

"Uh just 100 attack points?" Dipper asked confused. "Rise Falcon can attack all of your monsters, prepare for total destruction!" Shay said. "Total destruction that thing hasn't any enough attack points to destory anything!" Kit pointed out.

"I'm afraid you're quite mistaken, by using one Overlay Unit it gains all the attack points of Special Summoned Monsters." Shaye explained as a light shined on the LID students monsters and energy then covered Rise Falcon.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 100-16400

"Is that..how can that.." Dipper began to ask. "No way!" Julia said. "This is bad." Kit said worried.

"Finish off Shay!" Katt commanded. "With pleasure Raidraptor finish them off with Ravaging Rebellion!" Shay commanded.

Rire Falcon soared down and crashed into the LID students monsters wiping them all out in massive explosion.

"AAAAH!" They screamed as they were blasted backwards.

Kit: 0

Dipper: 0

Julia: 0

back at the allywway.

"If you're trying to use Fusion Summoning to protect your school and friends that might be the way to supress our enemies." Yuto said. "You know in a way you're like Lulu and I don't mean by your face."

"Oh please she's nothing Lulu." Leonardo said rudely. "She's learning Fusion Summoning and I hate that kind summoning method."

"Why does that make me dangerous, why does you and this guy hate it?" Zuzu asked worriedly. Leonardo went silent and turned his head. "Leonardo go and take Maria with you to check on Shay and Katt but don't get seen." Yuto ordered. "Very well." The blue haired man said as he walked away but not before given Zuzu a cold stare. "You'd better not doing anything to hurt my friends."

Zuzu was shocked yet hurt by Yuto's friend's words. "Don't mind him."

Yuto then back away as a breeze occured. "Wait who's Lulu?"

"That's my colead's sister and his name Shay." The masked man answered. "What about that pink haired girl, what's her name?" Zuzu asked. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that now but I can tell you my name is: Yuto." The masked man replied as he disappeared.

Meanwhile Katt and Shay approached the LID students.  
"We got you two surrounded, there's no where to run." A voice said from behind. It was Claude with five top Elite members.

"Run, you don't know me very well I don't run from hunting dogs." Shay said. "Neither do I even though I'm a cat person, the old saying: who corners a cat gets scratched." Katt added.

"Where is your master?" Shay asked.

"I'm right here." A voice said from behind the LID elite team and coming was Declan.

End of chapter.


	19. Battle Between Buddies Part 1

Chapter 19: Battle Between Buddies Part 1

Claude and the Leo Corporation employees step aside as Declan approaches Shay and Katt.

"Who are you?" Shay asked. "Yes and I'm the Leo Corporation's current president known as Declan Akaba." The Leo President replied. "Declan, hmm I know that name." Shay said as if something occured to him. "Well did you know that Leo Corporation controls LID, I believe that was the reason you attacked those connected with LID, however I'm a bit confused on why your cat friend joined our school." Declan said as he stared at the Cat girl.

"Let's just say I wanted to have some fun." Katt said. "If you didn't hear Mr President I was getting alot of attention from your male students, meow."

"Anyway when your friend attacked those people from LID it seems that would get my attention and you got it." Declan said. "Declan Akaba, I've been waiting to meet you, well let's not wait any longer time to duel!" Shay proclaimed. "I'm gonna enjoy this too, meow." Katt added as she got in duel position. "You two can barely keep yourselves contained." Declan remarked. "So why dueling me so important?"

"We don't need to answer you that." Shay replied. "My guess is that'll help rescue this friend." Declan guessed. "I believe this friend was named Lulu, Julia filled me in on the details that occured at the harbor yesterday."

"You thought that you've found your friend but that mistaken identity." Declan added. "Lulu is prisoned by your enemies and my father's name Leo Akaba must be one of the enemies, so you continued to attack my students which lured me here, now I figure that you want to use me as some barging chip, and its seems that this friend is pretty close to you even to your masked friend."

A flashback scene.

"That wasn't Lulu, that girl was learning Fusion Summoning and she'd never do that." Yuto said. "If that's case then its possible that runt is one of the enemies." Leonardo said. "If that's the case we need to ask this Sora some questions." Raptor suggested. "No not yet even we do we might cause a scene other than he will deny anything." Yuto said.

"What we do then?" Jenna asked. "Just let Shay and Katt handle this for now until the time is right." Yuto said. "As for Sibella make sure she takes her serum, so she doesn't let her vampire nature take over let alone her inner self."

"Anyway Shay and Katt do what you both must but we must get Lulu back." Yuto ordered.

Katt and Shay nodded.

End of flashback scene.

"you're right Declan, your father has my sister held captive and I alone with my comrades will do anything to get her back." Shay replied. "That includes using you as bait!"

"Then you're going for a prison exchange, correct?" Declan asked. "Correct we'll hand over you to Leo that way he can give Lulu." Shay answered. "I doubt that." Declan said. "What?" Katt asked. "You both seemed to seriously underistimated my father's interests in my well fair." Declan replied. "What does that mean?" Shay asked. "Nothing but I have nothing against your challenge but I have one condition for you only." Declan said fixing his glasses and staring at Shay.

"What's condition for my friend?" Katt asked. "Before I get to that, I have one question for you both." Declan said.

"What's your question?" Shay asked. "First I heard that Sylvio and his classmates saw your masked friend with a pink haired girl with Vampire fangs and now Mr Sawatari Sylvios father was scared by this pink haired girl too." Declan said. "So is this pink haired friend of yours a vampire?"

Shay was quiet at the question but knew he had to answer. "Sorry I'm not telling you anything about her."

"Meow, that's right." Katt added with creepy smile. "Hmph very well then here's condition if you do excatly as I say and do it successfully then I'll be one your next opponent." Declan said as he walked away. "By any chance that you Shay, you and your friends can do want ever you want."

"Lastly Katt you can still attend at my school because I'm very impress with your dueling skills. Declan added glancing at the cat girl.

Later Zuzu went to find Julia at the location where she was dueling Shay.

She made it there but no sign of them. "Julia, where are you?" She asked catching her breath seeing the crows above the edge of the buildings.

The next morning Yuya was getting up for his next duel.

A flashback scene.

"Yuya, in your last three battles you showed success progress like I knew you would, first you showed Reed Pepper that there's no such thing as the perfect recipe, during your duel against Pierre you showed that the most important weapon is your mind, and in your third battle you were able to shock and surprise me and your audience with that kind of passion that finally conceed my expectations, so far you tranformed your technic but what you do next could tranform your life the upcoming battle that'll be the sensitization, if you win it'll be your win in 30 in 50 matches a 60% success rate to enter the Junior Arc League Championship." Nico said. "If there's anything you learned with your skills is now and if you want to become a pro you need to win.

end of Flashback.

"(Nico's right, this final duel depends on my future, it doesn't matter which opponent it is, I believe in Dueltaining and I believe in myself.)" Yuya thought with smile.

Yuya slides down the pole to the lounge. "Hey mom I want you to serve pancakes for my win.." He stopped talking as he as he realized that his mother was nowhere to seen neither was his pets or Sora. "That's weird nobody is here and Sora is usually here eating my food." He said looking around.

Yuya arrived at the You Show Duel School.

"Great the only food I found is a mystery muffin." Yuya said eating the muffin. "At least my friends got my back."

He emerged from the elevator but no sign of the kids or Principal Boyle. "Nobody is here either, guys if this is joke its not funny!" He said as he looked under the desk. "I need to see a friendly face."

The door behind opened. "Good Morning Yuya." As Yuya turned around and saw Nico. "Not what I was expecting."

"You seemed rather concerned." Nico said. "Yes I am, what's going here?" Yuya asked. "Oh look at the time." Nico said looking at his watch. "We're going to be late for your last battle."

Nico grabbed Yuya by his wrist. "Hey you didn't answer my question."

They both made it the Dojo School.

"Is my opponent what I think it is?" Yuya asked pointing at the Dojo. "There's only one way to find out." Nico replied as he and the Dueltainer entered the Dojo grounds.

"What's been keeping you, Gong's been waiting." The big Dojo man asked who was standing in front of the Dojo entrance doors. "I dueled Gong a lot of times in the past, so what does dueling him again going to prove?" Yuya asked. "Well you have dueled Gong in the previous times but you both had nothing at sake." Nico said.

"Yuya, I learned you have a strong bond with your friend, it started when your father Yusho Sasaki disappeared on the day he was suppose to duel Sledgehammer and you were ridculed by his actions, Gong stood by you and protected you."

Nico started letting out tears. "Everytime I think about his kindness its brings me to tears." He said wiping his right eye with a hanky. "However you must put side your friendship and treat your friend as your enemy."

"He's right, we both dueled each other before but those times were only for training nor for fun, and last Gong's been thinking how hurt you were when your daddy disappeared so Gong always went easy on you but Gong realizes what that did to Gong, it made Gong not the winner he wanted to be." Gong said. "You're saying that its my fault that you're not the duelist you can be?" Yuya asked. "Hm like my duel against that LID kid the match was all tied up at one win at a piece but Gong couldn't win that finally duel." Gong said. "But that was draw." Yuya said walking closer to his friend.

"There's nothing different about losing or drawing, it feels like Gong couldn't win cause he didn't have the heart to win it." Gong explained. "Gong got soft, too used to holding back, so Gong going to get tough especially with myself."

"In fact Gong is so dedicated to getting tough with himself that he back himself into the corner regarding the Junior Arc League Championship meaning that Gong needs five more wins with that one last win he can qualify with the 60% yet he refused to challenge any other duelists that until you were in the same position you were." Nico explained which shocked Yuya. "As you know you need one more win and that's what you want, of course it is!"

"Nico, how can you make him do this?" Yuya asked. "He didn't force Gong to do nothing, Gong has to prove himself that he can have a serious match, Gong's going to be the next leader of the Dojo, this battle will prove that the Heavy Strong style can really cut the mustard, Gong's going out pal, Gong's going to do everything he can to splat you like a bug!" Gong proclaimed shocking Yuya.

A flashback scene.

Yuya as a child was walking down the street wearing his goggles. "Hey its Yuya Sasaki!" A boy exclaimed. "Can you believe he's showing his face after his dad ran away from the Sledgehammer?" A second boy asked. "He's been telling everyone that he's going to duel in his dad's place!" A third kid pointed out.

Yuya then bumped into a big kid causing him to fall backwards. The big kid approached him and took of his goggles as Yuya opened his eyes there was Sledgehammer's face on the big kid's T-shirt causing him to gasp. "So you're going to battle for you father are you?" The big muscle boy asked. "Then how about I take the Sledgehammer's place, let's go big shot on your feet!" He said as he offered his hand but Yuya just stared with hesitanting. "Well what's going to be, are you face me like a man or are you going to chicken out like your father did?" He asked with mockery which got Yuya rilled up.

"Back off Grizzlepike!" A voice called out it was Gong. "You think it makes you bigger or stronger by picking on someone that smaller than you, don't you that goes against everythign our Dojo stands for?" Gong asked approaching his classmate. "You got me wrong, I ain't picking on the kid I just wanting to duel him so we can see which style is best." Grizzlepike explained. "Look our Dojo isn't teaching you the Heavy Strong Style so you can go around threaten kids with it, so if I catch you picking on this kid you're expelled on the spot cause it doesn't matter what the reason is or who you are." Gong explained with warning. "Thank you, Gong." Yuya said gratefully.

End of flashback.

Yuya was inside the Dojo School.

"You seemed to be waiting in a enteral battle I can understand if you are able to defeat the man that's been your protecter you wil prevent him from enterin the Junior Arc League Championship." Nico explained as he noticed Yuya was uneasy about this duel. "I can see you're uneasy about this and I can see why cause all this time you've been encouraged by Gong and many others."

Yuya began to remember about how he was cheered by Gong and the rest of his friends. "Winning is easy when you're cheered by fans and family, you gain strength from their support and their loving comments." Nico added. "(Whoa he's like reading my mind.)" Yuya thought. "But professials must duel far from home must be able to triumph alone I forbid your cheering crew so that we can see that you can win on your own." Nico said.

However unbeknownst to Yuya, what Nico said wasn't true the three kids, Zuzu, Sora, Skip and Yoko were hidden in an upper room looking through a grate. "Gong can't hold back and neither does Yuya if he wants to become a pro." Mr Boyle said. "Friend against a friend." Zuzu said.

Just then a knock on the door. "Enter." Mr Strong answered and door opened out came Jenna Jetsam.

Jenna Jetsam was pushing a food wagon.

"Hmm who's that?" Mr Boyle asked. "(Who is she?)" Yuya asked. "Oh sorry Gong introdcues you and Nico to Jenna Jetsam." Gong said. "She's a cook like your mother, she's quite a good cook too."

"So that girl is a cook too." Federick said. "I wonder if she's that good." Zuzu said. Sora was observed the girl and Yoko noticed this. "Is something wrong dear Sora?"

"Oh its nothing but I am curious how well her cook is but its probably equally good just like yours." Sora praised making Mrs Sasaki blush. "(Though I wonder what dueling method she uses.)" The Fusion Summoner thought looking back at the mysterious girl.

"Here's your snack grilled cheese sandwiches with cold ice water." Jenna said. "(Yum looks good.)" Yuya said licking his lips with his tongue. "Excuse me ms Jetsam would you like to watch this duel?" Nico asked.

"Hmm, oh I suppose." She said. "If that's ok with Mr Strong."

"It'll honored for you watch." Gong's father said bowing his head. "Thank you." Jenna replied bowing back. "First I'll change my clothes so I'll right back."

Mr Strong nodded and Jenna left the room to change.

"Now that I got that out of the way I give Mr Strong." Nico said as Gong's father stoop up. "When two duelists clash, the false of their collision varnishes character and polishes souls, a character that is unshakeable. a soul that stands strong, this is the way of the Duel Dojo." Mr Strong chanted. "You must spar unbound, you must battle head on with all your might and you'll both emerge victorious no matter the outcome, battle, good luck you two young warriors, you two shall battle beyond the training ground of destiny: Sword Cemetery!"

The duel field changed into the same Action Field that Gong and Kit dueled at the You Show Duel School.

"It looks familiar." Yuya said still looking uneasy. "That's right, its the same field that Gong dueled on against Kit from the LID." Gong explained. "What'd you pick this field?" Yuya asked.

"Gong has his reasons." Gong replied with grin and closing his eyes. "Let's do this!"

Gong activated his duel disk and so did Yuya. "Gong wants this duel as much as you do!"

"Well that's too bad cause you're going to lose!" Yuya exclaimed. "It ain't going to be Gong, no way!" Gong pointed out. "We'll see." Yuya added. "We'll all see Gong coming on top!" Gong exclaimed.

"LET'S..DUEL!" They said unison as the Action Cards were scattered on the field.

"You're in for it now, Gong's summoning the Superheavy Samuri Flutist in attack mode." Gong said as his samurai monster appeared with blowing into a flute.

Superheavy Samurai Flutist Level 3 Attack 500

"Now Gong's tributes Flutist to summon an even more powerful Samurai!" Gong said as he inserted Flutist to the graveyard and summoned his Benkei. "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Level 8 Defense 3500

"Gong thinks that's enough for now."

"He played a level 8 monster already." Tate said. "Guess King Gong isn't monkeying around this time, Yuya will have to be on his toes." Sora commented. "Ah I don't know who to cheer for I want to cheer for Gong for being there for us as always and I want Yuya to win for our school but its so hard to chose!" Skip said loudly as he felt someone smack on the back of his head.

"Quiet you're more loud than Yuya's snoring, do you want him to know we're hiding in here?" Zuzu asked. "Yeah Nico told us that we can watch if we're quiet." Ally pointed out.

"Sorry." Skip apologized. "Can Yuya stand on his feet and battle big Gongie?" Sora asked as he licked his lollipop. "I can't wait to see."

"(My most important battle ever and its gotta be against Gong, I wouldn't have made it this far without him if Gong didn't take me into his Dojo and let me battle his own students, I wouldn't have all the experience and knowledge about dueling that got me here." Yuya thought sadly. "Now to get into the Junior Arc League Championship, I got to stop the guy who get me here, argh."

"Your flattering yourself and you're insulting Gong so quit your mopping!" Gong called out as Yuya looked at his friend. "Gong don't need your pity, Gong told you he's coming at you with everything he's got if you're smart you'll do the same thing but you'll lose anyway."

Hearing those last words made Yuya gasp. "Guess again!"

Yuya looked at the card he drew. "I summon Peformapal Silverclaw!"

Peformapal Silverclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

Yuya rode on the wolf's back. "Let's ride Silverclaw!"

As he rode on his wolf monster he saw an Action Card and snatched it. "Yes, I activate the Action Spell: Extreme Sword which gives Silverclaw a 1000 attack points!"

Peformapal Silverclaw Attack 1800-2800

"A lucky break I activate the Action Spell: Over Sword it gives my Silverclaw an extra 500 attack points!"

Peformapal Silverclaw Attack 2800-3300

"Yuya's smart to grab all the action cards looks like he's going for the goal." Sora commented. "Yuya is dueling like he always does." Tate commented. "My goose pickles has goose pickles." Federick said.

"Its great that Yuya is trying so hard to win but Silverclaw has only 3300 attack points and Big Benkei's defense points are 3500." Zuzu pointed out.

Yuya got off Sliverclaw's back. "Its go time, Silverclaw attack Benkei!"

"When Silverclaw goes in for an attack it gains 300 extra attack points."

Peformapal Silverclaw Attack 3300-3600

"That's more enough points than Benkei!" Tate exclaimed happily. "Yuya's going to take it out!" Ally praised. "My pickles are goosey!" Federick proclaimed. "Sorry to burst your bubble but Gong's sending Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit to graveyard to activate its special ability."

Soulfire suit appeared in front of Benkei. "This protects Benkei this turn sorry Silverclaw."

"Also Benkei loses 800 defense points but that's a small price to pay." Gong added.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Defense 3500-2700

"Oh great I couldn't destroy his monster and Silverclaw's attack points return to normal." Yuya groaned. "Winning this duel is going to be harder than I thought, I place on card facedown and end my turn."

"Just as I thought Yuya attacking unimpressively while Gong stands his ground confidently." Nico said observing. "Yes I agree no matter how much opponent rushes him out my son remains unmovable and is not distracted, he's holding up my dueling Dojo noble tradition of the Heavy Strong Style of dueling.' Mr Strong stated. "Nicely done Gong continue proving my worthy success on earn your way into the Junior Arc League Championship using our unbeatable Heavy strong style!"

"You don't have to worry about that dad trust in Gong, we have a long way to go but Yuya hasn't seen what I got in store for him." Gong said as he looked at his friend. "Bring it on." The dueltainer muttered still looking uneasy.

Jenna entered the room and sat down next to Nico. "This should be interesting." She said sitting with her knees crossed.

"Gong's bringing it on!" Gong proclaimed as he drew his card causing a breeze and he looked at what card he drew. "Here we go, Gong's opponent is a good friend, he knows Gong's moves, that's why Gong's throwing him a current ball, watch this daddy, cause his boy is about to put a twist on our Heavy Strong Style, I Summon the Tuner Monster: Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Attack 300

Yuya utterly gasped, so did Mr Strong, Jenna Jetsam, and the rest of Yuya's friends. "He played a Tuner Monster." Zuzu said. "I can't believe it!" Sora exclaimed surprisingly. "He's Synchro Summoning!" Skip exclaimed as his kids gasped in utterly shock.

"Gong Tunes Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpter with Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong proclaimed as his Trumpter played its trumpet.

"There's no way you're ready for what's coming up this monster is going to bring you some big pain, I Synchro Summon: Level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Level 10 Defense 3800

"I can't believe it, he Synchro Summoned." Yuya said shocked. "Gracious me!" Nico said. "Can it be?" Mr Strong asked. "He actually did it." Zuzu said. "That's quite a shock." Sora added still surprised. "It sure is and my guts telling me this going to be electric." Skip said. "(Oh Yuya.)" Yoko thought worriedly. "(Hmm its seems that someone from the LID must've taught Gong how to Synchro Summon.)" Jenna thought with her left hand under her chin.

Gong stomped his left foot on the ground. "This is it my friend, this is where the real battle begins between us and your dream ends here."

Yuya stood in remained shock.

end of chapter.


	20. Battle Between Buddies Part 2

Chapter 20: Battle Between Buddies Part 2

"Gong Synchro Summoned." Yuya said still looking shocked. "Gong certainly is working his Dojo Mojo." Nico said cupping his hands together.

"Yuya." Zuzu said looking worried. "Gong ain't playing around, Gong's doing everything to win, and believe me he will." Gong said.

"Hold it, I declare my son Gong has lost this duel!" Mr Strong announced making everyone gasp. "Huh!" Gong and Yuya exclaimed in shock. "But they're just getting started." Zuzu said. "What did he lose?" Sora and the three kids asked.

"A heart that remains strong and steady as the foundation of the Heavy Strong style and you lost cause you stole a summoning method from another school." Mr Strong pointed out. "Gong didn't steal the Synchro Summon, he begged him to teach him." Gong explained. "Wha? Mr Strong said.

"Who teached you?" Yuya asked. "Who else it was Kit Blade." Gong replied. "They Synchro Summoner from the LID but he's the guy that almost beat you." Yuya pointed out. "That's the reason why Gong wanted to learn how he almost did so Gong swallowed his pride but Gong didn't learn Synchro Summon that he'd win duels with it, Gong did so he can learn a whole new Heavy Strong Style." Gong explained.

"A new kind of Heavy Strong Style?" His father asked. "That's right, we can't just stand still, our Heavy Strong Style needs to keeping changing, growing, and then evolving or he's going to die out like the dinosaur." Gong answered placing his fist on his chest. "Let Gong prove it to you in this one battle and you can make up your mind."

"Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo can attack by using its defense points!" Gong explained as Yuya ran towars his wolf monster. "Now let's show him what we got Susanowo attack Peformapal Silverclaw!" The Dojo student commanded as his Warlord swungs its spear. "Swinging sword blade!"

Yuya grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell: Evasion to evade your attack!"

"Oh yeah we'll see about that since Susanowo is defense mode and I have no spell cards in my Graveyard then Gong pays 500 life points to use a spell card from your Graveyard." Gong explained. "I play Over Sword which gives Susanowo 500 extra attack points!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Attack 2400-2900

"I don't get it even though Gong raised Susanowo's attack points its attacking with its defense points." Tate said. "Gong's doing this cause Over Sword as another effect he wants believe me." Sora explained knowing what Gong's really up to.

"Sorry but your Silverclaw isn't avoiding Susanowo's attack cause Over Sword's effect won't let you." Gong said as Silverclaw was slashed by Susanowo's spear head and knocking Yuya off.

Yuya: 2000

"I think that should do for now." Gong said crossing his arms. "Provo, your son make a marvelous match up using the power of an Action Card with his Synchro Monster its content lead beyond the Dojo's Heavy Strong style." Nico praised clapping. "you wouldn't say so?"

Mr Strong was silent.

Yuya got back up. "I got to hand to you Gong, that was great you mastered Synchro Summoning, you're a real inspiration so I'm going to step up my game time to swing this duel my way." Yuya said drawing his card. "(Stargazer Magician I was able to Fusion Summon you with Odd-Eyes in my last duel and I had a new cast member: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but wait I was only able to Pendulum Fusion cause I had Polymerization.)" He thought as Zuzu looked at her Fusion Spell Card. "(Now I don't but there's got to be a way to master out my Pendulum Power without using Polymerization.)"

Yuya then took out two cards from his hand. "Its showtime, I use Scale 2 Peformapal Camulot and Scale 6 Peformapal Lizard Draw to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He set his two Pendulum Cards and they both appeared. "I'm taken control of this duel right now, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Make some magic Stargazer Magician!"

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Defense 2400

"Scratch your way to victory Peformapal Silverclaw!"

Peformapal Silverclaw Level 4 Defense 700

"You did Yuya, you Pendulum Summoned!" Skip cheered. "Goose pickles!" Federick exclaimed excitedly. "Why does he got Silverclaw and Stargazer Magician in Defense mode?" Tate asked. "Don't know." Ally said. "Gong's Susanowo has 3800 Defense points and Yuya knows he doesn't have a monster that can destroy it." Sora explained. "So that's the reason he put his monsters in defense mode." Zuzu said. "Its a no-brainer he's making of the bad situation." Sora added. "The trouble is that Yuya can't win that way." Yuko said.

"(My best chance of winning is to Summon Rune-Eyes but I have to find another way of summoning it cause I don't have Polymerization.)" Yuya thought. "I end my turn!"

"He made his defense stronger but not strong enough." Tate said. "(This is awful maybe Yuya should've held on this.)" Zuzu thought worriedly and holding her Polymerization card. "It won't work your defense ain't strong enough to shut Gong down and you'll see why." Gong said. "My turn, DRAW!"

"First Gong's summoning Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer!"

Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer Level 4 Attack 1200

"Gong's equips it to Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gong explained as the Soulpiercer equipped itself to Susanowo's right arm. "When Susanowo attacks a monster in defense mode you stil take the difference as damage."

"Ah no way!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Go Susanowo attack Silverclaw!" Gong commmanded as it prepared to fire its arrow. "Susanowo has 3800 attack points and Silverclaw's defense points are 700." Tate said. "Which means that Yuya going to take 3100 points of damage." Federick pointed out worriedly. "But he's only got 2000 life points." Ally said. "Soulpriever fire!" Gong commanded.

Yuya leaped for Action card and snatached it. "I activate the Action Card: Miracle it protects Silverclaw and damage I can is cut in half!"

Yuya: 400

Yuya withstands the wind from the attack. "You're stubborn than a mule buddy." Gong said. "Yuya was lucky that time but his lucky will run out." Skip said. "He's only got 450 life points left." Tate added. "I think it might be curtains for Yuya unless he's gets something on his next draw." Sora said licking his lollipop. "Wow you really stepped up your game." Yuya commented with a smile. "What'd you expect from Gong, Gong said he wouldn't go easy on you." Gong said. "I'm glad you didn't cause if I'm going to go pro then I need to be pushed beyond my limits, I need stretch my imagination, believe myself, and my deck." Yuya said as he draw his card. "My monsters are ready to swing into action, hip-hop to it Peformapal Hip-hippo!:

Peformapal Hip-Hippo Level 3 Attack 800

His friends were confused. "I hope he's planning to runaway on that." Sora said.

"I wish you can stick around to hang with us for awhile my pink friend I tribute Hip-Hippo to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"The answers are in Yuya's favor now!" Ally exclaimed. "I don't about that Odd-Eyes attack points aren't strong enough to pass through Susanowo's defense points." Sora pointed out. "There's got be a way for him to defeat Gong." Zuzu said hoping. "(He won't expect this.)" Yuya thought. "I'm activating my Peformapal Lizard Draw's ability!"

This got Gong's attention. "I get draw one card from my deck by returning Lizard Draw to my Deck." Yuya explained his Lizard Draw vanished from the Pendulum Scale. "Ready cause I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew which was a new Pendulum Monster. "Alright I use Peformapal Trump Witch to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Who cares even you Pendulum Summoned now you can't anymore this turn." Gong pointed out. "I wasn't going for that I'm using Trump Witch's ability, she lets me Fusion Summoning without using a Polymerization card." Yuya answered as his Trump Witch blasts a barrage of suit symbols from her staff to the ground, creating a Fusion portal. "Say what?" Gong asked surprisely. "He figured out a way to Fusion Summon." Sora said. "Withou using a Polymerization card." Zuzu added looking surprised as well. "I fuse Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, this is it the earth shattering power of this monster, victory is in my sight, I Fusion Summon: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya proclaimed.

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Boy howdy when did Yuya get that power up?" Gong asked surprisely. "He did it!" Tate cheered. "Yuya should call that a Confusing Summoning." Ally said. "I hope he din't learn to do that from another school." Skip said hopefully. "I hate to say but Yuya really knows how to work up the surprises." Sora praised. "(Nice job Yuya.)" Zuzu thought with a smile.

Yuya got on Rune-Eyes back and put on his goggles on. "Nice for this star to shine!"

"Rune-Eyes get set to strike, I activate Camelump's Pendulum ability which reduces your Susanowo's Defense point by 800 and deal damage even Susanowo is in Defense mode." Yuya explained as his Camel burst out a bubble at Gong's Synchro Monster.

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Defense 3800-3000

"Rune-Eyes attack with Spiral Sky Shot!" Yuya commanded as his dragon released a shiny like burst. "That won't even though Susanowo's defense points were lowered cause your Rune-Eyes still isn't powerful enough!" Gong pointed out. "You sure about that?" Yuya asked. "When I use a Spellcaster to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes it can attack multiple times and since Stargazer was Level 5 three times in a row!" The Dueltainer explained. "So get set for triple trouncing!"

"Each time Rune-Eyes attacks Camelump's ability activates and lowers Susanowo's defense points by 800 again."

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Defense 3000-2200

"Alright!" Sora and Zuzu said unision. "Ok Rune-Eyes attack again!" Yuya ordered. "Spiral Sky Shot!"

"Gong's giving up 500 life points to activate an Action Card: Evasion that's in your graveyard!"

Susanowo evaded the attack.

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Defense 2200-3000

"So your attack struck out!"

"I'm not through Camelump takes away another 800 points from your monster's defense points again!" Yuya said as his camel monste burst out a bubble again.

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Defense 3000-2200

"Oh shucks." Gong said. "Third time is the charm Rune-Eyes, Spiral Sky Shot!" Yuya proclaimed. "Aaah!" Gong screamed as his Synchor Monster was destroyed.

Gong: 2200

"Alright!" Ally cheered. "Susanowo is history!" Tate exclaimed happily. "That won't work cause Gong's sending Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads to the graveyard to activate its special ability so it summons back Susanowo in attack mode."

Superheavy Samauri Warlord Susanowo Level 10 Attack 2400

"That's the way to go Gong, there's no way Yuya is going stop you!" Mr Strong praised. "I feel so bad for Yuya." Ally said. "He went to all that trouble to destroy Susanowo and Gong brought it back." Federick groaned. "He's only got 450 life points left this turn is his last chance to win." Sora commented. "How Yuya can win is a real head scratcher." Skip said scratching his head. "We can't sit still for any longer." Federick said. "We have to know that we're rooting for him." Tate added. "But we can't...Zuzu began to say but Yoko interuppted. "It'll be fine, Yuya can handle this on his own, he's not going to get stage fright cause we're not there, he's in the spotlight and he's going to nail that performance."

Yuya took of his goggles. "You know what you are Gong, you're like a giant wall blocking my way and I'm going to dig deeper if I'm going to win which I have the card I need." He said as he placed a facedown.

His friends entere the lounge.

"Yuya!" Tate called out. "We're here!" Ally and Federick called out. "I wonder what he's got up his sleeve." Sora said. "I don't know but I hope he pulls through." Zuzu said.

Yuya rode on Rune-Eyes back to a dead tree which was next to a chasm. "Its time, time for my to swing into action!"

Yuya has Rune-Eyes leap over the chasm. Its too far!" Zuzu cried. "No Yuya!" Gong called out worriedly.

Yuya jumped off Rune-Eyes and went for the Action Card that was hanging on one of the dead tree's branches and he managed to get it with his fingers then he landing on the ground on his feet.

The kids sighed in relief. "That boy sure knows how to stay in the spotlight." Gong commented. "Alright I send the Action Spell: Over Sword to the Graveyard, so I can actiavte the Trap: Danger Draw, this is all for nothing, this trap lets me draw one card from my deck but if that card is a monster I take damage equal to its attack points." Yuya explained. "Are you serious?" Gong asked looking totally shocked. "If Yuya draws a monster with the same amount of his life points or more..." Sora began to explain. "Then he'll automanically lose the duel." Tate finshed as others gasped in worried some. "It amazes me that Yuya's dueling style is like his father, Yusho always kept the audience at the edge of their sit." Yoko commented. "waiting to see what was going to happen next."

"(This is all for nothing." Yuya thought. "I Draw!"

"I did it I drew the Spell Card I needed, I activate Big Return this spell lets me activate my monster's ability once again, I activate Trump Witch's ability again, I fuse Silverclaw with Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Oh no." Gong said. "I can't believe it!" Sora exclaimed. "A second Fusion Summon!" Zuzu added. "I'm taking Fusion Summoning to a whole new level, mirage into one look to the skies and feast your eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

Everyone is surprised.

Yuya leaped on Beast-Eyes back. "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Susanowo with Blazing Spiral Storm!"

Susanowo was hit by the fiery flame.

Gong: 1600

"Beast-Eyes' special ability activates since I used Silverclaw to Fusion Summon Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, you take damage equal to Peformapal Silveclaw's attack points." Yuya explained. "Silverclaw has 1800 attack points, sorry pal but this is it."

Gong was knocked down by the shockwave by Beast-Eyes.

Gong: 0

Yuya noticed his friends were coming towards him. "Hey you guys are here."

"That was awesome!" Tate cheered. "You're amazing Yuya!" Ally praised grabbing his arm. "You make me what to dance." Federick said. "Were you guys watching all this time?" Yuya asked. "Sure, but we couldn't so we hide like Nico told us to." Ally answered. "Nico didn't want you know." Tate added. "If you're going to follow in your father's footsteps then you'll have to be your own fan." Yoko said. "You totally did it I'm all fired up!" Skip proclaimed. "I have admit using a Fusion Summon with Pendulum Monster effect was sweet." Sora praised. "Very sweet I mean the move." Zuzu said blushing. "(I get it now they were always here.)" Yuya thought with a smile then Gong approached him. "Gong, Uh I'm glad I won but looks like you're not getting into the tournament."

"There's still a week away, so Gong isn't licked yet." Gong answered. "Gong is glad he got to duel you without holding back so next time things will be different."

Gong offered his hand. "Aww friendship is such a beautiful thing!" Skip cried with joy as he got hit on back of his head by Zuzu's fan. "Ok that's enough."

"My son is a special person even though he lost." Mr Strong said crying with joy. Gong was hugging Yuya.

"Oh Gong almost forgot he wants to introduce his friends Jenna Jetsam." Gong said. "Sure we saw her deliver your father and others their food." Zuzu said. "Indeed maybe she'll share her recipes." Yoko said. "Ok Jenna I want you meet.." Gong turned around where the female cook was sitting at but he turned around she was gone. "Hey where'd she go?"

"Oh she said she had to do something besides her work hour is done cause I told her it was half a day works since this was it for today." Mr Strong explained. "Though I hoping you guys would get meet her."

Jenna was walking down the stairs out of the Dojo Grounds. "(Hmm that blued haired pipsqueak must be the Sora kid I was hearing about from my friends though I'd ask him a question where he learned his Fusion Summoning but he probably wouldn't tell me, plus I don't want to cause a scene however I want get answers so badly)"

"In that case I must be ready if he's truly from where Yuto thinks he is." She added making a fist and determination look on her face.

Back at LID.

"Its confirmed that Yuya will participating in the Junior Arc League Championship." Claude explained. "Good now all the duelists that I want to participating in the tournament." Declan said. "Yes sire and regarding the LID students: Julia Crystal, Kit Blade, and Dipper Aron." Claude said. "Were you able to accomplish what I requested?" Declan asked turning to face the bodyguard. "Yes the proceed we peformed was great success, so they won't remember who Shay is or what he did." Claude replied. "Good now Shay will be able to participate with clean sweep." Declam commented. "As for Katt, I told her to keep this quiet and she can keep attending as long as she doesn't cause any attention outside the city." Claude added.

"We shall see what Shay is capable of." Declan said as he opened a laptop showing the profile of Sora and Yuya. "(We'll see if these duelists will help us fight for our future.)"

"(However I hoping to find out more about this pink haired girl that Shay and Katt seemed to know about but I'll find that out sometime later.)" He thought. "(I wonder if Shay has more comrades that are here besides this masked man, Katt, and this pink haired girl.)"

end of chapter.


	21. Challengers Assemble

Chapter 21: Challengers Assemble

The next day Skip and his students were in the front of You Show Duel School.

"Surely we only have six students at our school but we lack in our guts, I knew you kids were talented but who knew you guys would predecipate in the Junior Arc League Championship." Skip said proudly. "Let's bring it everybody!"

Skip tried to hug them but they moved out of the way as a person rode of him with a bike. "Let's pretend that didn't happen."

"I don't have a problem with it." Zuzu said. "Shouldn't we make a feline to the Tournament? Ally asked. "Right you are but first let's have a quick refresher, as you all remember that this championship will section off 3-8 pracits, beginning with the Youth divesion with Federick, Ally, and Tate were are competing." Skip explaiend. "Right." The kids answered. "While Yuya, Zuzu, and Sora are competing in the Junior Division." Skip added. "Alright." They said. "If you remember that the last decade, you know these League championships are a titanic deal." Skip conculed. "Of course all the other top duel schools will be representing in the touranement as well as the LID but there will be duelists from around the globe so this our chance to show the world that Dueltaining is the best there is."

"You all made terrific teammates together but right now I want you guys to think as each other potential rivals, pre-join you compendares, burn up the field, be the flames, keeping burning the heat on your rivals until you reached in the dreaming globe of fury!"

Yuya and his friends began to walk to the van.

Everyone buckled up. "All set." Tate said. "I can't wait!" Ally said looking eager. "Time to hit the auto-bun." Federick said. "Let's get rolling." Zuzu said looking determined. "Alright next stop the Arc League Championship." Skip said as his students cheered.

"There's no stopping us now." Skip said as he drove off and then Zuzu screamed. "Aah!"

Skip stopped the van. "What's wrong Zuzu?"

"Sorry dad but we're missing a passager." She said. "Who is it?" Skip asked as he and student look at an empty seat. "Where's Yuya?!" They asked loudly.

"This Joy Jevay reporting from Town Square, the whole city is sizzling with excitment and why cause the exciting events is about happen, I'm talking about the Arc League Championship." Joy reported. "Crowds are filling the arena eager to see their favorite duelists face off in a fantastic realistic enviroment, generated by the Leo Corportation ornamented reality comeback system, this remarkable technolgy has revolution Action Dueling placing the Duelists directlly in the thick of battle, its no wonder that in the past time has the worlds most fanatic fan base, they can't wait to for the tournament to start, neither can I!"

"Any time now the ceremonies will begin soon!"

The crowd then made cheers in the background. "Oh has it begun, no its him, we have a major celebrity, its the one and only Declan Akaba, give it up for the one of the worlds greatest stars!"

Some girls called out Declan name with joy and excitement as the Leo Corp president waved to the coward. "What an electric moment, it seems its been ages since Declan made a public appearance at a Dueling event." Joy said blushing.

"Any luck?" Ally asked. "None, no sign of Yuya." Federick said catching his breath. "I wonder what in the world could've happened to him." Tate wondered.

Skip was outside where crowd was sitting looking around and holding his duel disk to his face. "Keep looking and call me if you spot him."

Skip hung up and continued searching. "We'd better find him before the tournament begins."

Sora was in the lounge licking his lollipop against the wall.

"Hey Sora any sign of Yuya?" Zuzu asked. "Nope, not a lick of him." Sora replied. "What next, Zuzu?" Ally asked. "I'm not sure, I called his house but his mother said he wasn't there, he's hasn't went back to the school, I don't know have a clue where Yuya went off to." Zuzu replied worriedly.

"No problem." A voice said.

They looked to where the voice came from and there was Aura. "Aura." Zuzu said.

"If my boyfriend is lost then I'll be the one to find him." The Fortune teller said holding her crystal apple. "What do you mean boyfriend?" Zuzu asked angrily as flame covered. "Whoa take it easy!" Tate called out as other two kids jumped at their friends fury. "Oh could it be that Yuya went to see my parents to take me out to dinner, oh please mom and dad say yes!" Aura said excitedly.

"I'd be happy to take you out with one whack!" Zuzu said angrily as she took out her fan. "Save that fury for your opponent." Tate suggested. "What shall we do the ceremony is about to begin." Ally added worriedly.

"No problem my crystal will tell me where Yuya is!" Aura said as she took out a hanky and placed her apple on it. "Where are you my darling sweetie pie, oh speak to my heart honey dearest!" Aura chanted as Zuzu prepared to whack her and the kids tried to prevent her from doing it. "I see him!"

Zuzu and the kids stopped abruptly. "Where is he?" Ally asked. "Over there!" Aura replied pointed out the window and there was the city and bridge. "I don't see him." Tate said looking in the direction where the Fortune teller pointing. "That's because you're not looking hard enough, he's way over there on that bridge."

She was right Yuya was there gazing off into the distant with his goggles on.

"(Well dad you'd knew this day was coming, you'd tried your best to prepare me.)" He thought.

A flashback scene.

Yuya was sitting the bridge's rail when he was younger with his dad standing next to him on the bridge.

"You're suppose to be dueling Sledgehammer and he's suppose to be strong, isn't he?" Young Yuya asked. "Yeah but don't you worry Yuya, as long as I stay true to myself and keep the audience entertained I'll be just fine, try to remember that when you duel in a tournament yourself." Yusho advised. "Yeah someday I'll become a professional and duel like you." Yuya replied happily. "its great to hear you say that but don't be afraid to be Yuya, when the time comes you compete in your own way." Yusho added patting his son on his head.

end of flashback.

"Compete in my own way." Yuya said as he held his pendant.

"You certainly know how to put everyone's life upside down mister." A female voice said as the dueltainer turned to the direction of the voice.

"Mom." He said. "It seem while you were here daydreaming, your friends have been looking for you, is everything okay?" Mrs Sasaki asked as Yuya turned away gazing off into the distant. "I needed alone time." He answered.

"Yuya, you're dad was the same way before a duel, its time for you take the stage, all your fans are waiting for you over there." Mrs Sasaki said pointed at the stadium.

At the stadium.

"I heard Yuya Sasaki went awol." A kid said. "He's just like his father." A second kid pointed out.

"If he doesn't show up then it'll be too late." Ally said.

"Oh great I finally found you!" Yuya called out heading towards his friends. "Yuya!" The kids called. "You're back." Zuzu said as she made worried look. "Did you miss me?" He asked. "Miss you, we drove ourselves crazy trying to track you down." Zuzu answered seriously. "Well you can call of the search, now come on let's not be late." Yuya said as he walked away. "You can be so annoying." Zuzu muttered. "Me, annoying?" Yuya asked as he bumped into a muscle man.

The big muscle man turned around and revealed himself. "Watch where you going small fry."

"Grizzlepike." Yuya said remembering the boy that picked on him and Gong stood up to the bully. "I'm surprised that you didn't flee out of the tournament like your old man did." Grizzlepike mocked. "What'd you say?" Yuya asked angrily. "I just can't figure out how a duelist like you could beat the Sledgehammer." The big muscle man added.

"Who's that? Sora asked. "Don't have a clue." Tate answered looking worried. "No Sasaki is worthy to be dueling in this stadium, how's about I show you and your cards where the exit is?" Grizzlepike asked as he grinned sinisterly. "Back off Grizzlepike!" A voice said as the bully felt a hand on his shoulder. "Gong!" Yuya said surprisingly. "Hah, you still this wimps bodyguard, that figures, once a coward always coward." Grizzlepike said rudely.

"Now be carefull what you say about my best friend." Gong said.

"The Dueling ceremonies will begin shortly, so duelists take your places on the team utters!" The announcer said over the speaker. "Heh, tough talk means squat to me see you later." Grizzlepike said as he entered the arena walk way. "So he's the bully that your dad told me about." A voice said.

It was Jenna Jetsam. "Oh Yuya this Jenna Jetsam the cook I was telling you about." Gong said. "Oh nice to meet you." Yuya said offering his hand but Jenna was looking at the direction where Grizzlepike walked. "He gives skunks a bad name."

"I'm glad to see you Gong." Yuya said turning to face his friend. "I was worried that you wouldn't make the cut."

"You can't keep a duelist down just before the registration deadline, Gong's got enough to enter the tournament." Gong said. "You did, alright buddy!" Yuya said as he and Gong shook hands. Jenna Jetsam glanced at Sora slightly who was staring off at her too. "(Hmm what's her deal?)" Sora asked himself.

"Greetings to all my dueling fanatic's both near and far, the day we've been waiting for has arrived as we flip, the on switch for this years Arc League Championship, my name is Nico Smiley and I'm thrilled to be your opening ceremony host!" Nico announced. "So let the Arc League Championship begin!"

The audience cheered.

"Now let's kick off the Arc League championship, Our daring duelists will march in by soon, take away Joy!" Nico announced. "Thank you Nico, First the Leo Institute of Dueling, last year Leo has denominated the championships by three sections!" Joy announced as the students from LID marched. "With the large condition of duelists in this years tournament they're a hands in for another trophy swing!"

Then Yuya and Zuzu gasped at one of students they saw before it was Shay and behind him was a girl with blonde hair, on top of her hair was cat like shaped ears and behind her was a cat tail.

"That guy?" Yuya asked. "He's dueling for Leo now?" Zuzu asked. "(Its that girl I saw coming out of the LID entrance.)" Sora thought. "Also LID has gotten a new student with a beautiful smile and a top Xyz Summoner beside Dipper, give it up for Katt!" Joy announced as the cat girl waved with her arms and hands making the men along with the boys in the crowd to go nuts over her. "Though she won't be competing but LID thought it be good to introduce the new female LID student.

"Man, talk about getting a introduction." Tate said.

"That cat girl is something." Gong added. "(Hmm a new student.)" Zuzu thought then something occurred to her.

a flashback scene.

"LID has gotten a new student." Sylvio said. "Who's going to give Dipper a run for his reputation as the Top Xyz Summoner and is getting a warm welcome."

end of flashback.

"Yuya, remember the new student that Sylvio was telling us about?" She asked. "Yeah that cat girl must be the new student." Yuya replied who seemed to remember too.

"Our second group is a chop for victory, its Bandit Warrior Academy!" Joy announced as the duelists wearing martial arts uniforms entered. "The most powerful Martial arts of dueling, their best student is Iggy Arlow finished in second last year and is out for revenge!"

"Next we have is a team from far off the sea, the mysterious knights of the duel disk!"

"Behind we have another hometown team!"

Shay was marching with LID and he glanced at Declan.

a flashback scene.

"You're saying you're willing to duel me if I enter your tournament?" Shay asked. "Correct that individual will help us seek out duelists willing to fight against my father Leo Akaba." Declan replied. "You're battling your own father?" Shay asked confused. "He is my father but he's our common enemy and I will stop at nothing to take him down." Declan said.

"The other duelists that are competing, one uses the most powerful Fusion Summons I've ever detected, and one uses a summoning method that you'd ever seen, you will be my eyes and ears if they have the skills on the field, I want you determine if they have the skills to join my fight." Declan added. "As addition I can allow your cat friend to watch from the sidelines though she won't be competing but she seems to have the skills to join my fight ."

"However why won't you tell me about this pink haired girl?" He asked. "Look all I can say is that I don't anyone else near her." Shay said who looked serious of avoiding of answering about Sibella.

Declan sighed. "Very well but she seems to have some powerful dueling skills."

End of flashback.

"Entering the stadium now is the Abrakadabra Academy famous for their philosophy of dueling by demolishing, their star pupil is Trick Tagart."

"So you know the guy that just entered the arena?" Zuzu asked. "Yeah I watched him take out LID elite members with a pink haired girl." Yuya replied which got Jenna's attention and Zuzu who remembered the pink haired girl.

"Rolling in now is is the Dueling Domino, who is home to hottest singers, dancers, and duelists, there's Mickey Starlett she's sweet in person but in comeback she's ferocious!"

"Walking into the spotlight now is our students from the small training facility for dueltainers, the You Show School!"

"Go kids break a duel disk!" Yoko cheered. "Battle your opponents with You Show style!" Principal Boyle added excitedly. "This crowds has its radar screams tune to Yuya Sasaki!" Joy announced. "His Pendulum Summoning has his dueling on the top, I expect him to unleash it early in the tournament!"

Yuya glanced at Declan who stared back at him. "Greetings Duelists, you've battled well to be here, the fact you stand here before me is true to me that you're beyond the elite, I know the coming days the challenges ahead will distinction and dignity." A man announced as the crowd cheered. "Now one of our competitors will re-site the duelists oaf and the honor goes to Yuya Sasaki!" Nico announced. "Uh, what do you mean me?" He asked shockingly. "Re-cite the duelists oaf?" Zuzu questioned. "Does he even know it?" Yoko asked. "Thanks for picking me but I'm declining." Yuya said. "Our martials will escort you to the stage." Nico said as two guys got hold of the dueltainer. "Yuya, take that oaf with pride." Gong said as his friend was thrown on the stage and Nico bended down at him.

"Now, now, this is no time for comedy routines, remember its a great to re-site the oaf so no pressure." Nico said. "Uh oh." Zuzu muttered worriedly. "And now the oaf." Yuya said as the crowd cheered and he approached the microphone. "Ahem I Suya, kaki." He said nervously as the duelists realized he was speaking the wrong way on the microphone. "His brain is shut down." Tate said. "Like its full of sow." Federick added. "I promise.." Yuya began to say. "Yuya stop freaking out!" Zuzu called out. "Say it in your own way!"

"Say it in my own way." Yuya mumbled remembering those words from his dad. "My dad would've done."

He took hold of his pendant. "Yuya's brain is frozen." Skip said worriedly. "Trust me he'll be alright." Yoko said confidently.

Yuya took a deep breathe. "Greeting fellow dueling fans, I was asked to re-site the dueling oaf but since most of us know it by heart, I've decided to let you all know something that you don't, the story you all want to hear, you probably know that I'm the son of Yusho Sasaki, he's was the most popular dueltainers that ever stepped into a stadium and definitely one of the greatest but one day he shot everyone down when he disappeared just before a big duel, some people teased me that I was a coward like my father, so I worked to prove them wrong but I still couldn't face my problems, until I learned to Pendulum Summon, sure my duels were difficult back then but I was having fun again but I still have a lot to learn and have a long journey ahead of me but I'll have fun all the way because that's all we love about dueling, that's the reason we're all here, someday I'm going to be a top dueltainer like my father, I promise to never stop improving my skills that I'll always duel fairly, that I show everyone to love Action Duels as much as we do!" Yuya announced as Declan clapped his hands.

Soon everyone was clapping. "Is he great or what, that was better than the official duelist oaf, take a bow kiddo, you're a hit." Nico praised as Yuya took a bow.

"That was spectacular, Yoko if that boy of yours duels as well as he spoke, he's got the Arc League title all locked up!" Skip said excitedly. "Don't get ahead of yourself, he hasn't won a thing yet there are a lot of talented duelists here." Yoko said. "I guess so." Skip said. "If Yuya going to be the Arc League Champion then he'll have to earn it." Mrs Sasaki added.

"Its time for to learn who you'll be facing in the first round, ok Arc League Champions slot in your competition data cards in your duel disk." Nico explained as the duelists entered their data cards in their duel disks. "What are these for?" Yuya asked. "Their keep track of us on how we're doing." Zuzu answered.

"I'm no tech burst but I was told that central computer things bleeps out tiny info right to your cards tell them your opponent, use to keep track of winners and losers, then use those cards again for the second round." Nico explained. "I wonder if I can use there for snacks too." Yuya wondered as he and his friends slot their cards. "Now let's see who I'm dueling first."

An image came on his duel disk and it was familiar face. "Sylvio." He said shockingly. "My first opponent is..Julia." Zuzu said. "I'm going to be dueling tomorrow." Yuya said. "My duel is this afternoon." Zuzu said. "Gong's going to have his work cut out for him." Gong said. "Why, who's your opponent?" Yuya asked as Gong turned his duel disk around and showing the image of the opponent. "Grizzlepike?" Yuya asked.

"We were destined to duel." Gong said. "My duel starts after the opening." Federick said. "Then I'm up next." Ally added. "So Federick, Ally, will represent the first wave of You Show." Yuya said. "And you Sora?" Tate asked. "I'm duel tomorrow against some guy from the LID." Sora answered. "A Leo Duelist?" Yuya asked. "Some guy named Shay Obsidian." Sora explained as Yuya and Zuzu gasped. "See for youself." Sora said showing an image of Shay.

Zuzu remembered when she encountered him and he called her Lulu.

"You're going up against Shay." She said worriedly. "There you are Zuzu my first victim of the tournament." Julia said from afar. "Julia, look I know you don't like me and all but I got to warn you there's this Shay guy that's attacked LID tournament team." Zuzu warned. "Shay's been at the Institute all year, he was in my advanced dueling wind-disk last semester." She explained. "What?" Zuzu asked confusedly. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked. "Sora Perse, got it." Shay said as he slightly glanced at Katt who exchanged his glance with a nod.

At the Youth Division.

"I turn your directions to duel port 3 where the fearless Federick takes on the super star Trevor this is the very first match of the Youth League." Joy announced.

Federick: 900

Trevor: 2200

"Federick papa is proud of you!" Federick's dad called out. "Mama is too." Federick's mother added cheerfully. "Go Trevor!" Trevor's mother cheered. "Do it to supers!" Trevor's dad added cheerfully.

"Go Red Mask take out Doodle Beast Stego!" Trevor commanded.

Red Mask Level 4 Attack 1600

Doodle Beast Stego Level 5 Attack 1200

"That's Trevor's best monster." Joy pointed out. "Stop right, I have a trap that'll be stop your monster, its called: Doodlebook Uh-Uh-Uh!" Federick explained as the Red Mask stopped in its tracks. "You forward me for now villain." Trevor said.

"Now I'll snap you like an uncook noodle." Federick said as he drew his card and looked at it. "Perfect, by tributing a sketch beast like my doodle Beast Stego I then can summon another of my doodle Beast monsters and this is the powerful in my deck." He explained as Stego disappeared.

"As you can see that the fields in the Youth League are to add a lot of bounce to the duel." Joy explained.

Federick landed on his Tyranno's back.

"Now face the attack of my Tyranno!"

Doodle Beast Tyranno Level 8 Attack 2400

"Yay!" Federick's dad cheered excitedly. "That's my boy!" Federick's mother added proudly.

"Now use your special ability, Tyranno can automanically destroy one of your monsters and gain half of that destroyed monster's attack points." Federick explained as his Tyranno's swiped Red Mask with its tail.

Doodle Beast- Tyranno Attack 2400-3200

"Ok Tyranno attack Trevor directly with Dino Destruction!" Federick commanded as his Tyranno charged and wiped out Trevor's life points.

Trevor: 0

"There you have it there win goes You Show Federick!" Joy announced. "VICTORY!" Federick proclaimed happily. "That was amazing you scored You Show's first win!" Principal Boyle praised. "You were spectacular!" Yuya praised. "It was a piece of cake." Federick commented. "Don't get overconfident, Gong admits that you took important step little fella but always the saying: One tree is not a forest make."

"Aha that sounds like something from a fortune cookie." Sora chuckled. "Aren't you next Ally?" Zuzu asked. "Yeah its says my challenge is the from the LID." Ally said looking at her duel disk. "From Leo?" Skip asked as he and the rest of the gang looked at a boy from afar wearing a hoody.

Meanwhile inside the stadium waiting room.

Katt was walking inside till Sylvio's three classmates approached her. "Hi kitten." Yamabe said in goofy tone. "Uh, my name is Katt." The Cat girl said feeling a bit weirded out. "Anyway how about having lunch with us?" Kakimoto asked. "Please." Ootomo said begging on his knees and cupping his hands together. "Very well then." Katt said though she was still a bit weirded out.

end of chapter.


	22. Something Fishy

Chapter 22: Something's Fishy.

Ally was suffling her deck. "Perfect my deck is all set and I'm ready to rock and roll."

"It sounds like she's raring to go." Yuya said. "Yeah she saw me win my duel faster than a sport cars racing down the road." Federick commented. "Principal Boyle." A female voice called as the Skip turn to face the voice. "I'm excited to see our little girl duel today." It was Ally's mother and next to her was Ally's father with a camera. "I am too and your Ally has spunk." Principal Boyle praised. "Hey I just got a glance of that squirrel." Ally's father said looking through his camera. "Hey put down that camera and say hello to our daughter's teacher." Ally's mother said. "Na, just make you get a lot of footage for Ally's duel, this might be the start of something big, with a win today plush her training at You Show, I can foresee Ally becoming a duel top tainer!" Skip said imagining Ally getting taller.

"So save that video cause it might go in the hall of fame!"

"Well Ally is already our number one in our family hall of fame, hey sweetie!" Ally's father called out as Ally turned around and waved with a smile. "Chill out." Sora mumbled licking his lollipop.

"Let's head back to duel court 3 where the tug-of war is, there we have two new duelists in our Youth Division: Ally and Riley, I'm curious to see how this match unfolds, their dueling style is a complete mystery to us." Joy announced. "I hear that Riley is highly under guarded of the LID."

"The LID, alright Ally you can beat this Leo Kid, slam it down on LID!" Skip called out as his student responded with a nod and marched to the duel field. "Look at that fire in her eyes as she marches forward and Riley.." Joy began to say as she noticed that the LID kid wasn't moving just looking down. "It'll be alright, feeling a bit nervous?" She asked kindly as Riley twitched. "Poor Riley, he must be stage fright." Zuzu said feeling a worried about the LID kid. "The kids afraid of the competition." Gong stated. "Scared of Ally, seriously?" Yuya questioned.

"Well she has a temper and she can be scary sometimes." Federick said. "Believe her temper tantrum to be cute." Ally's father said. "She takes it after her mother." Ally's mother added as Riley was quiet but then he looked up at the LID building and saw his mother.

He then remembered something. "(Don't let me down.)" His mother said strictly.

Riley began to tremble and gave his teddy bear to the report Joy. "Hold Barry for me." He said as he entered the duel court. "Uh Barry, ok." Joy said looking puzzled. "Ok ready when you are Riley!" Ally called out.

"Now its time to reveal the Action Field Spell for this duel its the hot spot: Sun Valley, what a gorgeous day for a duel." Joy announced. "Our two contenders wouldn't have asked for a gorgeous field."

The Duel Field was turned into a valley with canyons.

"This is going to be the most Action pact duel ever!" Ally proclaimed. "I'm ready to duel." Riley said but not to thrilling. "Awesome, cause I can't wait to wow this crowd." Ally said. "I'm sure you'll be great." Riley praised. "Uh thank you but a little enthusiasm wouldn't hurt, so ready..." Ally continued her speech.

"DUEL!" She and Riley proclaimed.

Ally: 4000

Riley: 4000

"I'll start off first from my hand, I summon a monster that's pretty and pink, say hello the fantastic Aqua Actress Gumby!"

Aqua Actress Gumby Level 2 Attack 600

The pink fish began to wipe its head with its fin. "My power gumby is too hot and its bad for her scales if only I got something to make her comfortable, wait I got it." Ally said taken out a card from her hand. "Aquarium Stage will the make the scene much better for my Aqua Actress, she'll feel right at home, and she can only be destroyed by water monsters."

"I'm not done yet once in a Aquarium without some fun fishy furnishing!" She proclaimed. "I play the Continuous Spell: Aquarium Set!"

A water mill then appeared with a house.

"My Aqua Actress love this since my Aquarium Set gives all of my Aqua Actress' monsters an extra 600 attack points, am I right Actress Gubby?" Ally asked as her pink Gubby smiled.

Aqua Actress Guppy Attack 600-1200

"Now all I need to shine the spotlight on my Guppies with Aquarium Lightening!" Ally exclaimed holding up her magic card. "When you need to show your Actress' your best, here's how it flatters and gives her double the attack points when she battles, now Actress Gubby will attack directly!"

Ally then noticed an error on her duel disk. "Huh, error what did I do wrong?"

"Oh Ally since you went first there's something you can't do now, remember?" Joy asked as Ally thought but then remembered. "Oops, I forget I can't attack on my first turn."

"Aww, its adorable when she makes a mistake." Ally's father praised. "Oh brother." Tate groaned. "She made a rookie boo-boo that time." Federick added looking annoyed. "Its ok Ally." Yuya called out. "You can always attack next turn!" Gong added.

"You set your stage fine, just stay calm, and duel on." Skip said with encouragement. "Okkey-dookey, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Ally said.

"Its my turn I draw." Riley said slowly as he looked at the young You Show student. "I activate the spell card: Shutter Layer 1, this card takes a snap shot of your monster and takes a copy of it for me but that monster I copied is destroyed then I lost my copy."

A camera like device appeared in front of Riley and took a picture of Actress Guppy then took of form of it but it wore the camera like device on its face.

Aqua Actress Guppy Level 2 Attack 600

Actress Guppy looked at its copy and began moving around as the copy did the same. "Aww, yeah my Actress Guppy got a twin sister." Ally said. "I wouldn't be happy if I want her, Riley's got a monster that's powerful than her's." Tate said. "Yeah this is trouble." Federick said knowing the Aquarium Set's effect. "Due to the effect of your Aquarium Set, my own Actress Guppy gains extra 600 attack points." Riley said.

Aqua Actress Guppy Attack 600-1200

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn, you're up." Riley said. "Thank you, yippee!" Ally said as she drew her card. "Perfect, this is my lucky draw cause we're going to have a fab fish fiesta, time to make your entrance Aqua Actress Tetra!"

Aqua Actress Tetra Level 1 Attack 300

"Like my Actress Guppy, Tetra gain extra 600 attack points."

Aqua Actress Tetra Attack 300-900

"At least she made her Tetra stronger." Federick said. "But not strong enough even to be Riley's Guppy." Tate added. "Looks like Ally's stuck between a rock and duel disk." Yuya said. "If she attacks with her own Guppy, it and Riley's own Guppy will both gain attack points cause they're both copies of each other."

"Great, that means they'll both destroy each other." Skip Boyle groaned.

"Time for plan B!" Ally proclaimed as she ran and leaped on her Tetra's back. "I'm gonna play go fish, let's go I need an Action Card, come out Action card wherever you are."

She looked around left and right looking for any Action card then saw one behind on the top pointy edge of starfish. "Oh lookie, lookie, I found it!"

She snatched it and got off her Guppy. "Are you ready Guppy, for a fin to fin comeback, attack!"

Guppy smiled back. "Before you strike, I'm activating the Action Spell: Sunshine Smile but don't worry these sun's rays won't burn your fins but you gain 400 extra attack points." Ally explained.

Aquaactress Gubby Attack 1200-1600

"Great that power added up to Gubby." Federick said. "Good going Ally!" Tate cheered. "My Aquarium Lighting will make Guppy even stronger." Ally added. "She's got an up strike to beat that faud of a fish!"

Aquaactress Gubby Attack 1200-2400

Aquaactress Guppy Attack 1600-3200

"Go ahead Guppy spray away!" Ally commanded happily.

Guppy swung its crouch and created a blue like circle then spraying water towards the copied Guppy.

Riley: 3200

"Now Tetra will join the fun by attacking Riley directly!" Ally proclaimed as her Tetra fish swung its own crouch, creating a blue like circle, and tackled the LID child.

Riley: 2300

"Way to go!" Ally exclaimed excitedly. "That's my girl!" Ally's mother cheered. "Hold that victory pose sweetie!" Ally's father added cheerfully. "Amazing, am I right, we don't just crank out duelists at the You Show Duel School, we crank out winners, for you all that are watching there's applications for immediate entry!" Mr Boyle called out. "Save it dad." Zuzu said as she whacked her father behind his head with her fan.

"Hmm that snap shot was pretty good but Riley didn't play it well." Sora said looking not much impressed.

"I hope everyone enjoyed my Guppy's performance as well as we enjoyed presenting it." Ally announced. "For now I end my turn and Guppy's attack points returned normal."

Aquaactress Guppy Attack 3200-1200

"Think I'll end my turn here, later." Sora said as he took the last bite of his food and walked away. "Hey where are you going, duel's not over." Yuya said. "I wanna check out some of the other battles after all someone from You Show has to scout out the competition." The Fusion Summoner said as he skip hopped away.

"Sora." Yuya said.

"My turn." Riley said slowly. "From my hand I'll activate the spell Shutter Layer 2, this card not only drains the color of your spell, it also drains the power it gives to your Aquaactress'."

"Oh no now my fish will be fried for sure." Ally said nervously.

"Oh no my aquarium needs a new filter and quick!" Ally said as she noticed Tetra and Guppy will swimming above.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked.

Aquaactress Guppy Attack 1200-600

Aquaactress Tetra Attack 900-300

"Next I activate a copy of Shutter Layer 1." Riley said. "Uh, another one." Zuzu said. "I will its effect to copy your Aquaactress Gubby." Riley explained.

Aquaactress Gubby Level 2 Attack 600

"Now your spell card will increase my Gubby's attack points by 600."

Aquaactress Gubby Attack 600-1200

"Hold on how can he use Ally's spell when its turned off?" Tate asked looking confused. "Riley didn't turn it off completely, Aquarium Set is just turned off for Ally." Yuya answered which Ally was shocked her own spell is being used only for Riley.

"Without those attacks, she's a sitting goose." Federick said. "My Gubby will attack your Tetra." Riley said as his copied Gubby attack with its water spray attack and destroyed Tetra.

Ally: 1900

"Aaah!" Ally said as she covered her face with her right arm.

"Ally!" Her parents both said.

Ally removed her right arm from her face and looked back at Riley who just stared her making her nervous. "It going to be okay Ally!" Zuzu called out. "Hang in there!" Mr Boyle cheered. "You can still turn the tables around!"

Ally looked as the rest of her friends and parents cheered with encouragement. "They're right, I maybe down but that doesn't mean I'm out of this duel."

Ally turned to face Riley. "I'm a You Show Student, when the going gets tough, the tough get dueling, watch out, I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew and smiled. "I'll tribute Guppy to summon, Aquaactress Arowana!"

"Since your Gubby is no longer on the field, my copy is vanished." Riley explained.

Aquaactress Arowana Level 6 Attack 2000

"Perfect with one move Ally turns the tables on that Leo kid and Riley minus a monster!" Mr Boyle said cheerfully. "Its time Arowana its your Q to attack Riley directly!" Ally commanded. "Yeah!" Federick said. "She's taken control of the duel!" Tate said excitedly.

"Your attack won't work when you attack me directly, Instand Shutter instantly takes a snapshot of your monster and creates a copy of it on my field and due the effect of your Aquarium Set, my copy will gain an extra 600 attack points." Riley explained. "I activate my own trap called: Aqua Story-Urashima, I banish two Aquaactress to tell this tale, once upon time a duelist was taken to an underwater palace where he was given a box that was to kept and goes when he opened it a smoke came out of the box that turned the duelist old, my trap will turn your Copied Arowana to an old fish and its attack will be reduced to 100." Ally explained as the copied Arowana got wrinkles.

Aquaactress Arowana Attack 2600-100

"Now this is your chance, Arowana attack with Bubble Burst!" Ally commanded.

Arowana burst out a bubbles and destroyed its copied knocking Riley down.

Riley: 400

"That's the way to comeback Ally!" Her friends cheered happily. "I end my turn so you're up." Ally said. "Its my move, I draw." Riley said as he drew his card and looked at it with his eyes widened.

He then looked up at the LID building seeing his mother and Declan watching then nodded which got Tate's attention.

"I summon C/C Critical Eye in attack mode!" Riley proclaimed.

C/C Critical Eye Level 3 Attack 1400

"There goes the award for the freakiest monster." Tate said looking creeped out by Riley's monster. "I got the goose pickles but not good ones." Federick said looking also creeped out. "I'm now going to activate the Spell: Montage Fusion, I'll use the card to film your monster." Riley explained. "Now my recording Arowana can now fuse with Critical Eye."

"He can Fusion Summon?" Tate asked looking surprised. "Conquer of underwater realms, prepare to unleash all of your destructive powers, I Fusion Summon: Now beware from here comes the fearful armor annihilation between the waves, C/C/C Water Sword of Battle."

C/C/C Water Sword of Battle Level 6 Attack 2400

"Avasta say, Arowana." Federick said. "Arowana might be destroyed but its not a totally lose, Ally will still have enough life points to survive." Tate said.

"When my Water Sword of Battle goes in for attack, it gains attack points for every water monster on the field." Riley explained. "Man that kid is really sinking Ally's chances, the kid is pulling a double whampy." Gong said. "Now that Sword of Battle got Arowana's attack points, its got enough to wipe out the rest of Ally's life points." Yuya added.

C/C/C Water Sword of Battle Attack 2400-4400

The C/C/C launched a sword at Arowana. "And she can't stop it!" Zuzu exclaimed as the Aqua Actress creature gasped in horror and got struck.

Ally was then knocked down the ground.

Ally: 0

Ally's parents were shocked and looked at Zuzu's father who was clearly shocked as well but he shook his head. "Uh don't worry, she'll bounce back like a kangaroo on trampoline." He said nervous smile.

"You okay?" Yuya asked as Ally sat up. "I tried my hardest to win, honest I'm really sorry I'd let you all down." She said as she let out tears. "Ally, you didn't let us down, we're proud of you so don't beat yourself up, so next time you'll win." Yuya said smiling. "Yuya should know, he can't add up all the duels he lost to Gong before he lucked out and beat Gong twice." Gong said.

"What do you mean I lucked out, you couldn't stop my slick skills and you know it!" Yuya spatted. "You just keep thinking that pal." Gong said. "Oh yeah let's duel here and now!" Yuya said as Ally laughed with a smile.

Riley was silent as Joy made her introduction. "Now its time to interview this duels winner, Riley you must be thrilled."

Riley again was just silent. "Uh don't be shy, tell our viewers about your monsters."

Riley then took back his teddy bear and walked away towards Tate. "Great duel your Fusion Summoning caught us by surprise."

Riley didn't respond and walked pass Tate the approached Declan who patted him on the head. "You didn't disappoint us, great job."

"Losing to any duelist in the tournament is one thing but losing to Leo is the worst." Mr Boyle said crossing her arms. "Don't worry I'll even the score with them and that's a promise." Zuzu said. "I'm facing a Leo student in the first round too and when I defeat Julia it'll be all for one."

"You're a chip off the old block, Zuzu." Her father said looking proud. "I can hardly wait for the cheering!" Federick said excitedly. "We'd better get over to the center duel court for Zuzu's duel." Yuya said. "Hold on where's Sora?" Zuzu asked. "He left to scout the other duels." Yuya answered.

Sora was hanging on the side of rail. "Aw I haven't seen any duelist that's entertaining as Yuya."

He then heard a ring on his duel disk. "What's up?"

"Sora, high tail it to my duel before its over!" Zuzu shouted as her shouting went to Sora's ear space. "Sounds like someone needs a pre-game pep talk." He said as he walked away. "A couch's work is never done."

He then noticed Katt and Shay walking beside each other then felt something strange as he and them slightly glanced at each other.

end of chapter.


	23. Fusion Foes

Chapter 23: Fusion Foes

"The Arc League Champion is underway, gathered here are some of the talented young duelists all battling feverishly for the chance to become the world's divisional title holders as our first round unfolds we had some stunning upset but the best is yet to come!" An announcer said giving details of the tournament events.

Zuzu entered her duel court.

"Break a deck Zuzu!" Ally cheered. "Steal the spotlight Zuzu!" Yuya cheered.

Julia entered the duel court.

Zuzu took out her duel disk and put in her right wrist the began to wonder what happened to the female LID Fusion Summoner's determination of taken down Shay.

A flashback scene.

"(I don't get it when Shay first showed up she didn't have a clue who he was but this morning..." She thought remembering what she said at opening ceremony. "Shay has been at the Institute all years, he's been in my advanced dueling class since last semester." Julia explained.

end of flashback.

"(Why has she changed her tune?)" Zuzu asked herself. "Hey are you planning to lose to me again?" Julia asked with mockery.

Zuzu flinched at the question as a metal equivalent of 10-ton weight dropped on her head. "Don't count it Julia, I've been training ever since you beat me and now I'm ready to even the score!" She protested. "I'm not the same as last time and you be careful if you underestimated me, you'll be sorry!"

"Alright I'll give you a chance to prove yourself but I doubt anything has changed." Julia said not flinching. "Our next duel is between two damsels, as You Show's dueling golden Zuzu Boyle against her rival Julia Crystal presenting the LID these devilish teens are determine to cease the moment but there can be only one winner!" Nico announced.

"Yeah my daughter rules!" Skip exclaimed. "You show her who's boss!" Yuya added cheering his childhood friend. "Go Zuzu!" The Youth kids cheered.

Dipper and Kit were watching as well.

Sora then looked at the right side and saw Shay with Katt watching as well.

"Now the Action Field will be randomly chosen by the Stadium Arc System and the lucky card is: oh boy I hope that these girls don't have any misstep cause this contest is going to take them high in the sky, the system has selected Infinite Bridge!" Nico announced.

The Duel Field changed with a bunch of bridges at every corner of the court.

"I don't know who designed this crazy construction but be a sure nobody checked the safety code before building." Nico commented. "You'll need some footwork if you don't want to fall off the rails."

"You won last time at our last duel Julia but this time you're going to down!" Zuzu exclaimed. "Not so fast, you're the one taken a dive." The female LID Fusion Summoner remarked. "There's only one way to settle this." Zuzu added.

"By clabbering on the duel court with our duel deck!" Julia and Zuzu proclaimed together. "Ready... let's do this!"

Zuzu: 4000

Julia: 4000

The Action cards scattered.

Meanwhile in Paradise City Raptor was walking with Maria who then both stopped after seeing the duel on big screen on building. "So that's the girl that Yuto was talking." Maria said. "Yes, she does look like our friend Lulu but she's was learning Fusion Summoning." The Dino boy explained. "I hate Fusion Summoners."

"(I wonder if this Sora kid that Yuto mentioned is either working with the enemy.)" The angel girl thought.

"I'm up first, and I play the Spell Card; Gem-Knight Fusion, it let me fuse Gem-Knight monsters together." Julia explained. "(She's not wasting any time she's Fusion Summoning like in our first duel.)" Zuzu thought.

"Feast your eyes on this, Gem-Knight Sapphire, Crystal, and Garnet, now watch my Gem-Knights will melt the blue glow of power, the red fire of truth, the silver gleam of clarity, recombining their strengths to make way for an even powerful monster!" Julia chanted. "I Fusion Summon: the Mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Gem-Knight Master Diamond Level 9 Attack 2900

"Bringing out your heavy hitter out already, huh?" Zuzu asked. "Its a cut of the rest so why wouldn't I, Master Diamond gains 100 attack points for every Gem-Knight in my graveyard." Julia replied.

"She's taken advantage of the monsters she fused together." Yuya said. "Gong hates to say it but that diamond is shining, with the help of those three knights, Master Diamond gains 300 attack points." Gong explained.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond Attack 2900-3200

"Since my Diamond is all polished up I'll end my turn with facedown and give you a shot." Julia said. "I hope to see a little improvement since our last duel but you'll disappoint me though try to keep this close."

"I'll do better than that." Zuzu said as she glanced at Sora who nodded and she drew a card.

Sora then glanced at Katt and Shay.

"I'll start with a Spell, does it look familiar?" Zuzu asked revealing the spell card to the LID Fusion Summoner. "Polymerization?" Julia asked in surprise. "That's right I'm going to beat you at your own game." Zuzu said as she activate her Fusion Card. "I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata the Melodious Diva, this is your biggest performance ladies, harmonize your voices till they form a perfect musical blend, I Fusion Summon: Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra Level 6 Attack 2400

Shay eyes widened in horror and Katt then made a cat like hiss.

"That was music to my ears!" Ally cheered. "Goose pickles!" Federick said excitedly. "Provo Zuzu, you used that create activity to crush the competition!" Skip cheered.

"I'm activating the Maestra's ability once a turn she can remove all the monsters that were used to summon a Fusion Monster." Zuzu explained as Julia gasped in shock. "That means your Gem collection is about to get smaller, you're going to lose Garnet, Crystal, and Sapphire, plus your Gem-Fusion will be banished as well, Chorus Break!"

"Cool, Zuzu already knocked off 300 attack points off of Gem-Knight Master Diamond." Yuya said happily.

"I'm not done for every card that was removed by Maestra's ability, she gains 200 attack points!"

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra Attack 2400-3200

"I don't know what Zuzu ate for breakfast but I'm having some before my next duel." Tate said. "She did better than you think." Sora said as the Youth students looked at him. "Remember the card Julia used to Fusion Summon, Normally she'd be able to return it to her hand, then use it to Fusion Summon again and again but thanks to Zuzu's strategy Julia can't Fusion Summon anymore."

Sora then looked at Shay and Katt again. "(And if you two think that she's good then wait to you see me in action especially you Shay.)"

"I figured she'd use Fusion Summoning and there's not doubt that little runt Sora taught her that." Raptor said as he growled and his eyes changed into Dinosaur like eyes. "Get a grip." Maria said as she bumped him on the back of his head with her left hand.

Raptor rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Ouch, anyway I thought you were with Trick and his classmates."

"I was but Trick gave me permission to walk around in the City to stretch my legs for while." Maria replied. "Other than that Trick's classmates have been making goo-goo eyes at me."

"I guess you're not liking that?" Raptor asked amusingly. "Look, Yuto is the only boy I have my eyes." Maria said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, yeah, but Katt is here too." The Dino Duelist said.

At the Duel between Zuzu and Julia.

"Hold your ears cause Schuberta is going about to unleash her latest competition and its going to rock your world, Sonic Record!" Zuzu commanded.

Master Diamond was destroyed and Julia jumped off the bridge then landing down on the lower bridge.

Julia: 3700

"Now that I demolished your Diamond I'll place two card facedown and end my turn." Zuzu said. "Also Schuberta's attack points return to normal but she'll be ready anything you throw her way."

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra Attack 3200-2400

"Go figure that You Show student isn't half bad." Kit said looking impressed. "She might be a diamond in the rough." Dipper commented.

"That was a one hit wonder, I draw!" Julia proclaimed as she drew a card and looked at with a grin. "Oh its so adorable that you can go Fusion to Fusion with me but its painfully clear that you won't be the on my level."

"That's right, I just made sure that you can't Fusion Summon anymore so I'm not on your same level." Zuzu pointed out. "I'm at the top looking down."

"Oh you're so naïve, now watch a master in action!" Julia replied as she took the magic cards she drew into her fingers. "I activate the Brilliant Fusion, with this spell I fuse monsters from my deck, in order summon a new Fusion Gem-Knight Monstere!"

"You can fuse monsters from your deck?" Zuzu asked surprisingly. "I chose three Gem-Knight!" Julia proclaimed as three of her Gem-Knight were transferred to her hand from her deck. "Alexandrite, Emerald, and Obsidian to fuse my trio together."

"No way she has another way of Fusion Summoning, its unreal out nothing phases her!" Yuya exclaimed shockingly. "Yeah, I wonder what else she's got up her deck." Sora wondered looking impressed.

"Magical Rock of light and Dark join with the Gleaming Knight of good fortunate with black knight of chaos and comeback, combine your brilliance to forge blinding new brightness, I Fusion Summon: Make way for... the strongest and precious of my knights, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond Level 10 Attack 3400

"Awesome now its Julia's turn to shine." Kit said.

"Unfortunately when I use Brilliant Fusion to Fusion Summon a monster my Gem-Knight Lady's attack and defense points drop to zero." Julia explained.

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond Attack 3400-0

"Zero?" Gong questioned looking puzzled.

"However if I send a spell card to the graveyard then Lady Brilliant's attack points return to normal until my next turn so I'd better find one." Julia added as she ran off to find an Action Spell.

Zuzu then ran after Julia.

"What are they are running for?" Ally asked. "Julia needs to action card to return her Gem-Knight's attack points to normal but if she doesn't then it'll be worthless so Zuzu better hope she can stop her." Yuya explained.

"I'm playing the trap: Musical Mayhem, for every Melodious Monster on my field you take 800 points of damage and by the time you recover I'll have that Action card." Zuzu said as her trap card released an energy stream that blasted Julia.

Julia: 2900

Julia falls off the bridge but recovered then grabbed on a pole and swinging around on it getting her the chance to grab the Action card. Zuzu saw this and ran off. "What an amazing this LID student just put the action in an Action card, no wonder she's the top of her class." Nico announced. "I got an Action Spell, which I'll send to the graveyard so that Lady Brilliant can gain her attack points back for this turn." Julia explained.

"Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond Attack 0-3400

"Time to shine, un-sheave your sword, and silence Zuzu's Maestra!" Julia commanded as her Lady Brilliant swung her sword but Maestra fights back by making sound waves but Brilliant shredded through the waves and destroyed the Fusion Melodious Monster.

Zuzu was sent flying away. "Zuzu!" Yuya yelled looking horrified but his childhood friend grabbed onto the railing just in time.

Zuzu: 3000

"Whoa talk about a close, Zuzu was almost going to take a trip to vanish ville!" Nico announced as Zuzu's friends were relieved.

"Julia had me worried but it looks like she's back into swinging things." Dipper said.

Zuzu managed to get back on the bridge. "You said that you were training hard since our last duel but from what I can tell, I'd say you need a lot more practice but be free to change my mind." Julia pointed out.

"I will." Zuzu said as she prepared to draw a card. "(Julia is going to keep picking up Action Cards, then that means I'll be playing behind for the rest of this duel, I have to think of a way to stop her.)"

She drew her card and looked at it. "I'm placing a monster face-down in defense mode."

"You won't beat me if you playing it safe." Julia pointed out. "(You know what I'm not playing it safe.)" Zuzu thought as she looked at her trap she was holding in her fingers. "(I think I might know how you're going to end this duel but if I'm wrong then its over.)"

"I'm placing another card facedown and ending my turn."

"Wah?" The You Show kids said together in confusing. "That's all she can do?" Federick asked.

"No need to frit Freddy old boy, sure Julia has got some skills but Zuzu learned Fusion Summon from the best, which is me." Sora said.

"Due to the effect of Brilliant Fusion, Lady Brilliant's attack points drop to zero." Julia explained while she ran to find another Action card.

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond Attack 3400-0

"You need to get another Action Card but I'll get to it first!" Zuzu called out. "Dream on cause I'm summoning Crystal Rose in attack mode!" Julia proclaimed.

Crystal Rose Level 2 Attack 500

"This flower can take any place of any monster I use to Fusion Summon such as Gem-Knight Tourmaline, Brilliant Diamond its time to activate your special ability, it lets me Fusion Summon by only using one monster." Julia explained. "You only need one monster to Fusion Summon?" Zuzu asked. "Yes I am now playing on every level you're on, I use Crystal Rose to fuse together with one of my treasured monsters, I Fusion Summon, if you want to get to that next Action Card you'll have to get passed: Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

Gem-Knight Zirconia Level 8 Attack 2900

Zirconia jumped in front of Zuzu blocking her way to get the action card which Julia managed to grab in time. "Oh man not again." Tate groaned. "Julia is two for two." Ally commented.

"As you can see I picked up another Action Spell, which I send to graveyard and pump up Brilliant Diamond's attack points." Julia explained.

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond Attack 0-3400

"It feels like that movie I went to see once and I didn't like how it ended." Yuya commented grimly. "Zirconia take to the sky and attack Zuzu's facedown monster!" Julia commanded.

Zirconia shatters her facedown monster with its crystal fist and sending Zuzu rolling across the walkway.

She struggles to get up as Julia approached her. "What can you do with no monsters to protect you, the answer is nothing cause my Lady Brilliant will attack you directly!"

Zuzu watched but then saw her chance. "I activate the trap: Fusion Cycle this lets me summon a monster that was used to Fusion Summon and the best part is the monster I can summon is from your graveyard."

"What, my graveyard?" Julia asked shockingly as Sora watched with a grin. "The card I chose is Crystal Rose." Zuzu added as the rose crystal appeared on her side.

Crystal Rose Level 2 Attack 500

"It can't be destroyed in battle either."

"That maybe but you're still going to take damage." Julia said as the rose took a hit causing explosion that once again sent Zuzu rolling across.

Zuzu: 100

"You caught a lucky break, if I didn't Fusion Summon then you would've been done for so you got lucky." Julia said. "It had nothing to do with luck." Zuzu said as she got up and getting the LID Fusion Sumoner's attention. "In fact I thought and out played you, I'd use Fusion Cycle to protect myself cause I knew you'd try to end this duel with Fusion Monster, you're so predictable and you played right into my hands."

"Don't be so flatter yourself, you think make one descent move and think that your skills makes you shine like a diamond, your knowledge is Fusion Summon is about as worthless as your school is." Julia pointed out rudely. "I'll prove you wrong, here I go." Zuzu said as she prepared to draw her card.

She remembered Yuya said to her. "(You've been training for the championship I wouldn't imagine you not having this in your deck.)"

"That Fusion Summon maybe the way of our enemies but if you're using it to protect your friends that's ok and I'd admire that." Yuto said smiling.

"(All the work I did for my friends but it will be all for nothing unless I make this draw count.)" She though as she drew her card with musical draw. "You think you have the upper hand Julia but this card will make you sing a different tune, Soprano the Melodious Songtress take the stage!"

Soprano the Melodious Songtress Level 4 Attack 1400

"A performance you'll never forget cause my Melodious Songtress' ability allows me to Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization Card." Zuzu explained. "So that's why you took my Crystal Rose." Julia said.

"Exactly I use subistute it for any monster I want and I chose Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Zuzu replied as vison of Mozarta appeared inside the Crystal Rose. "Soprona the Melodious Songtress this is your moment, activate your special ability and Fuse with Crystal Rose, together you'll sing a Sand-Sational song that'll form into a Melodious Monster, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"Awesome Zuzu is nailing this performance." Yuya said smiling. "I thought Julia had this in the bag?" Dipper questioned looking shocked. "She did but Zuzu ripped a hole in it." Kit said looking also shocked.

"Now attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Zuzu commanded. "What, Bloom Diva is weaker." Federick said.

Bloom Diva was then hit by Zirconia's punch. "I activate Bloom Diva's ability when its attacked by Special Summoned monsters she can't be destroyed in battle and the damage I would've taken gets dealt to you instead." Zuzu explained as Julia gasped.

Zirconia was destroyed and sending Julia rolling across the walkway.

Julia: 1000

"Amazing." Ally said. "Whoa that was cool times two." Tate added. "Whoo yah." Federick said as he shook himself.

"That was a niffy move but that'll cost you big time." Julia said as she got up on her feet. "By destroying my Knight you walked into a trap: Brilliant Spark activates which will deal you damage equal to the Gem-Knight's attack point that just destroyed."

An image of Zirconia appeared and unleased an energy shot blast.

"That'd enough damage to wipe out Zuzu's life points." Gong said. "Oh no Zuzu do something." Yuya said with worry.

"I'm activating my own trap: Melodious Illusion, with this it negates your trap and allows my Diva to attack again." Zuzu explained. "Alright!" Ally cheered. "She's got the upper hand again." Tate added cheerfully.

Federick noticed something. "Or maybe not." He said as he pointed at the LID Fusion Summoner who was going after another Action Card.

"If I get that Action Spell and the other effect Brilliant Spark, Melodious Illusion will be negated." Julia said as she leaped for the Action Card. "(This is bad if Julia gets that Action Card, Zuzu will have pack up her cards and kiss this tournament bye-bye.)" Yuya thought worriedly.

"Almost got it." Julia said as her classmates hoped she'd get the Action Card. "Got it."

Out of nowhere Zuzu came diving down and snatched the Action Card as her Bloom Diva caught her and put on the lower bridge. "I heard of duelists taken a dive but this takes the cake, Zuzu and her monster has snatched victory from certain defeat!" Nico announced observing the You show student's dive.

"That was nothing we practice moves like that at You Show." Zuzu said. "Are you nuts if your monster was a second late you would've been done for." Julia said.

"I knew my monster would never let me down and she's going to pick me up, Bloom Diva I sense another song coming on." Zuzu said. "Are you ready, Relect Shout!"

Brilliant Diamond tries to attack Bloom Diva but was caught in its musical shout and got destroyed.

This blew Julia away and destroying the rest of her life points.

Julia: 0

Julia went falling down much to the horror of Zuzu as the LID Fusion Summoner fall down but she felt something caught her. "Huh, Bloom Diva you saved me." She said as she looked up at the bridge where Bloom Diva was looking up at. "I'm glad you're okay!" Zuzu called out with relief.

"You saved me?" Julia asked as Zuzu nodded which made the LID Fusion Summoner surprised but she turned her head away with a irritable blush as Dipper and Kit sigh in relief.

"There you have it, the winner is You Show's Zuzu Boyle!" Nico announced. "Daddy is so proud, you're a chip off the old Boyle!" Mr Boyle cried happily. "Nice going." Yuya said smiling. "(That was my win too and you both now know what a good couch I am.)" Sora thought as he looked back at where Katt and Shay were at but they were no longer there. "Huh, where'd they go, don't tell me that they walked out before seeing my star pupil win!"

"That was amazing when you Fusion Summoned with Julia's card." Federick praised. "Well she learned that from me." Sora said.

"Zuzu!" A female voice called out as Zuzu and her friends stopped to see Julia. "Hi, Julia." Zuzu said. "You'd better realize that there will be consequences." The LID Fusion Summoner said pointing at her rival and approached her.

"Since you defeated me you're required to keep your winning streak going if you lose it makes me look bad." Julia said as she dig in her pocket for something and took out a card. "Here take this."

Zuzu took the card and looked at it. "Crystal Rose, why are you giving this to me?"

"You'll be facing tougher opponents so you'll need all the help you can get, see ya." Julia said with a grin and walked away. "But I..." Zuzu began to say. "If you lose I'll come looking for you." Julia added.

"Good-bye and thank you, Julia!" Zuzu called out happily. "I won't let you down, that's a promise to a Fusion Summoner to another!"

end of chapter.


	24. Gong the Strong

Chapter 24: Gong the Strong

At the Dojo Gong sitting crossed legged.

He remembered the run-ins that Grizzlepike had with Yuya for the first time.

a Flashback scene.

"So you're going to take your dad's place to duel the Sledgehammer, right, so how's about I take the Sledgehamer's place?" Grizzlepike asked toughly as young Yuya got up. "Back off!" A voice rang out and it was Gong. "Do you think it makes you stronger or taller to pick on someone that's smaller than you are?"

end of flashback scene.

"Gong's first opponent is Grizzlepike, he and I were training partners together but that changed when he picked on Yuya and disgraced the Dojo School with his ways.)" Gong thought as he opened his eyes. "Therefore Gong will attack like a bull from the blue!"

Just then the Dojo's front door opened abruptly and coming in was Mr Strong and Jenna Jetsam.

"That's my boy!" Mr Strong said proudly. "That you father, and Jenna?" Gong asked. "Its me and your friend." His father said as he took a black sash. "Your have proving your right to wear our Dojo's sacred sash, this sash will be a reminder of your that if you stay strong, you can stand up to any storm!"

Jenna winked with a congratulate. "Good job."

Gong strapped on the sash and stood up straight with pride. "Gong will."

At the Stadium.

"Welcome everyone to the tournament where bright duelists go to brawl and to become pro's!" The announcer proclaimed.

"(Zuzu played well and now Gong is next, I'll be second, and last will be Sora." Yuya thought. "Nothing is going to take us down."

He began to walk until a young bald boy crashed into him.

"Oops I dropped the sash, could you pick it up for me I'm suppose to give it someone." The bald boy said as Yuya looked at the sash which was white. "Hey that looks like Gong's." The Dueltainer said.

Just then a pink haired boy with hair style Mohawk then snatched the white sash. "Hey!" Yuya called out as he and bald boy chased after the pink haired boy.

Zuzu and the others arrived at where Yuya was waiting. "Where's Yuya, he said he'd meet us here." Zuzu said looking around. "There he is!" Tate pointed out to the entrance. "At least he was there." Sora added.

Yuya and bald boy continued to chase after the pink haired boy into the city. "What's pinky want with Gong's sash?" He asked. "My guess he's working for Grizzlepike, he must want to mess up Gong's duel." The bald boy answered. "That creep!" Yuya said. "Hey I recognize you, you're Yuya Sasaki and don't you have a duel of your own?" The bald boy asked.

"Yeah but that's not important but what does matter that we get back Gong's sash." The Dueltainer replied as the bald boy makes a smile upon what he heard.

At the arena the crowd cheered.

"Welcome duel fans to second day of our tournament, I know you're all cheering cause you're excited but I'll bow like if its for me." Nico announced taking a bow. "Thanks now let's take out our two duelists, this fellow here doesn't need a introduction but I'd be out of a job."

Grizzlepike made his entry in the arena.

"He's big, he's bad, Grizzlepike and his opponent representing Paradise City's Dojo student, he's rough, he's tough, he's Gong Strong!" Nico added as Gong entered the duel court.

"Gong nice sash, did your daddy give it to you?" Grizzlepike asked. "He's not just my daddy, he happens to be Gong's master as you know all black sashes are given before important match." Gong replied.

"Its good thing but not everyone doesn't." Grizzlepike said as Gong raised his eyes brow in surprise.

"Now let's select the Action Field Spell, here it goes around and around!" Nico announced. "It lands on the Action Field and now I activate: Calamity Cove!"

"Hmm its fine with me." Grizzlepike said. "Let me ask you something about female cook."

"What is your question about Jenna?" Gong asked. "Is she a duelist or just a plain cook?" His former training partner asked. "Gong heard she dueled one of the other dojo students and won." Gong replied.

"Hah, I see but anyway I wonder how things are going for Yuya?" Grizzlepike wondered which made Gong turn around with shock.

Yuya and the bald boy chased the pink haired boy to a forest into a clearing.

Just then two other boys came from behind trees and pink haired boy turned around then the bald boy approached the other boys. "Where are you going?" Yuya asked. "You dope you fell for it." The bald boy mocked. "You never should've went on Grizzlepike's bad side." The pink haired Mohawk boy added leaving Yuya shocked.

Gong started to get furious. "Tell Gong what'd you do with Yuya?!"

"What's wrong Gong, you seem angry at some sorts, I thought the Dojo was suppose to teach you discipline." Grizzlepike said as Gong growled at his former classmate's remark but knew he was right. "Or maybe Dojo isn't great as you think it is and your so call dad is just big phony but maybe you'll understand why I stopped training there."

Jenna was watching this too. "Man I can't stand bullies!" She said angrily. "Easy." Mr Strong said as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But back to the danger Yuya is in." Grizzlepike added as Gong got worried. "He's out numbered and is about to be done in duel style but if you want to save him then you'll have forfeit the duel."

In the stands Yuzu and Mrs Sasaki were watching.

"I wish I can hear what those two were saying, I wonder where Yuya is." Zuzu said as he dialed up to call her childhood. "Hey Zuzu!" The Dueltainer answered. "Hey Yuya!" His childhood friend answered back. "I can't talk right now but let Gong know I'm alright and I'll get his sash back." Yuya said as his childhood friend is left in confuse.

Back at the Duel

Gong stomped his foot. "To forfeit would dis-respect the Dojo School and my master!"

"So you're choosing to duel instead of saving your friend?" Grizzlepike asked as his leg and Gong's leg collided. "Wrong, Gong will do both!" Gong proclaimed. "You mean win the duel against me and save Yuya?" Grizzlepike questioned as he blocked Gong's kick with his arm. "That's the plan." Gong said as he and his former partner collided her hands struggling like wrestlers. "Not a good plan if you ask me." Grizzlepike pointed out. "Cause Yuya won't last that much long."

"LET'S DUEL!" Gong, Grizzlepike both proclaimed in union and so did Yuya and the four of Grizzlepike's goons.

Gong: 4000

Grizzlepike: 4000

"I'll go ahead making the first move and with it I'll summon Granite Battleguard!"

Granite Battleguard Level 3 Attack 1000

"Due to its special ability I'm allowed to bring out another brute, Boulder Battleguard!" Grizzlepike explained.

Boulder Battleguard Level 4 Attack 1200

"Oh my the duel has just begun and Grizzlepike already has mangling monsters on his field!" Nico proclaimed looking impressed. "I'll end my turn with facedown." Grizzlepike said setting a card. "Now let's see what you got for me Gong!"

Gong gritted his teeth angrily which Zuzu noticed. "Gong has what it takes alright, and more!"

"First things since you got two monsters on your field, I'm allowed to Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji Level 5 Attack 800

"Since Waraji is so big it counts as two sacrifices when Gong tribute Summons, which Gong going to do." Gong explained. "So Gong can bring Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Level 8 Defense 3500

"A masterful move just like that Gong is protected from Grizzlepike's monster pair!" Nico proclaimed. "Big Benkei can attack with its defense points." Tate said. "Yeah, all 3500 of them!" Ally cheered. "I'd like that many pretzels!" Federick said excitedly. "Sometimes I wonder why we bring you along Federick." Sora mumbled. "(Yuya said he's alright but something's telling me he's not.)" Zuzu thought with concern. "(What did he mean by Gong's sash?)"

"Since there's no magic or trap cards in Gong's graveyard, by sending on Superheavy Samurai to the graveyard, I can Special Summon this one, Supeheavy Samurai Trumpter!" Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Defense 600

"Alright its a Tuner Monster!" Ally exclaimed happily. "We all know what comes next." Tate said. "Its Synchro Summon!" Ally proclaimed. "Nice try but I play the trap: Battleguard Sorcery, this will let me turn the heat up, get my grove on, and make the hits keep coming, now I get to control one of your monsters." Grizzlepike explained with a grin. "What?" Gong said looking shocked.

"I think I'll pick Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!" Grizzlepike added as Trumpter was switched to his side. "That's not good, right?" Federick asked. "No cause now Gong can't Synchro Summon." Tate answered.

"Ha ha ha ha, you're just as predictable as your Dojo, I knew what you were planning there cause you see I have discipline too." Grizzlepike said. "I used to prevent your from using your secret Synchro Summon and cause I did time for you will keep counting down for your little friend that is if its not too late for him already."

Gong soon got worried. "Yuya stay strong."

Zuzu gasped at this.

Meanwhile Yuya was dueling Grizzlepike's goons and he was riding on Performapal Hip-Hippo.

"(Four on one isn't fair at all but I will get back Gong's sash.)" Yuya thought.

At the duel stadium.

"What a duel this is turning out to be, two of our duelists are coming out with their two best beasts and not backing down with in the least but Gong seems to be standing strong, it seems that Grizzlepike has the upper advantage with taken one of Gong's monsters Trumpter." Nico announced.

"I got to say Kit, Gong's not looking good." Julia said. "Did you teach Gong to let his Monsters get stolen?" Dipper asked. "You'd better turn things around Gong, to make me look good!" Kit called out.

"(Yuya this is for you.)" Gong thought as he gritted his teeth. "Big Benkei rock Granite Battleguard!"

Ben Benkei punched its fist into the ground and sent a pluming of lava at the battleguard. "Nope, I activate Granite Battleguard's ability, it puts a stop to an attack to another Battleguard on my field." Grizzlepike explained as Boulder Battleguard blocked Benkei's attack with by spinning its club.

"That's not good." Ally said.

Gong punched the ground. "Curses now more chomps been wasted."

"I don't get it why is he in such a hurry?" Kit asked looking confused and Zuzu looked worried just then she noticed that Jenna approached her.

"What's the matter Gong having a hard time, can't stand up to this here storm?" Grizzlepike asked mocking his former training partner. "Thought your Dojo was all about staying strong and not getting your spirit shaken, yeah I remember your Dojo's creed, I always thought it was garbage if only Yuya knew you'd have to chance to save him but instead to stay and fight for your honor, I wonder what he'd think."

"Stop it!" Gong panicked. "(That's right, let my words sink in like daggers, daggers that'll rip your training to shreds, I knew that was your weakness Gong, your friends.)" Grizzlepike thought. "Face it Gong, your Dojo has taught you nothing!"

"Don't listen to him Gong!" A voice called out as Gong and Grizzlepike turned to face the voice. "Yuya going to be alright!" It was Zuzu. "What do you mean?" Gong asked. "I heard from him early and says to us not to worry and he's going to get your sash back." Zuzu explained out loud. "My sash?" Gong asked confusingly. "You always care about Yuya but now you got trust him." Zuzu added as Mr Strong leaped onto the fence beside Zuzu. "Yes I agree believe in your friends but also believe... THAT YOU CAN STAND UP TO ANYTHING AND NOTHTING CAN SHAKE YOUR SPIRIT!" Mr Strong proclaimed loudly. "That's right!" Jenna added.

"Ha ha ha, so Yuya thinks he's okay but guess what that doesn't make it so." Grizzlepike pointed out. "Yes it does, Gong can feel his strength." Gong said as he got back up on his feet.

Back at the Duel between Yuya and Grizzlepike's goons.

"I'm getting Gong's sash back no matter what!" The Dueltainer exclaimed.

at the Duel arena.

"Gong trusts Yuya with all Gong's heart." Gong said. "Yuya is a helpless kid." Grizzlepike pointed out. "Gong used to think that but Yuya isn't the same kid he was back then." Gong added.

"Yeah he's come a long way." Zuzu said. "(Hmm Gong's spirit is stronger than I thought.)" Jenna thought.

"Since this duel began, Gong has come along way too, Goon feels the power of his Dojo once again!" Gong proclaimed proudly. "Yeah, you go Gong, you feel the power, oh yeah flood and flow!" Mr Boyle proclaimed. "He sure is letting the tears flow." Sora said.

"Gong ends his turn." Gong said. "Huh." Mr Boyle said. "Next time cheer him on when his turn begins." Sora said. "(Gong's turn maybe over but if Gong knows Yuya then he's making his move as well.)" Gong thought.

Back at the duel between Yuya and the Grizzlepike goons.

Yuya had three Hip-Hippo tokens.

"LADIES AND GRIZZLEPIKE MEN, THAT'S RIGHT ITS SHOWTIME!" Yuya proclaimed as rainbow appeared above the Dueltainer. Grizzlepike's goons clap and cheer in appreciation. "Good show!" One said as Yuya took a bow.

Back at the stadium.

"This doesn't change a thing, you know why cause you're too far out in this duel to comeback." Grizzlepike pointed out. "Its my draw!"

The former Dojo student looked at the card he drew. "I tribute my three monsters to summon the menacingly majestically: Shaman Battleguard!"

Shaman Battleguard Level 10 Attack 2000

"Oh!" Ally said looking creeped out. "What is that?" Tate asked looking frightened. "That's so un-look monster." Federick said covering his face with his arms. "That monsters puts the twist on twisted, I can't wait to see what he does next." Sora said looking impressed.

Gong stood strong and didn't flinch.

"I activate Shaman Battleguard's special ability, its one you might find familiar and frustrating, I'm allowed to control one of your monsters." Grizzlepike explained as Benkei was swapped to his side. "Aah!" Ally said. "Its been swapped to his side." Tate added. "That's bad!" Federick exclaimed. "That's not all I use Benkei to attack Gong directly!" Grizzlepike proclaimed as Benkei slammed its fist into the ground and send plume of lava at his former training partner.

"Runaway!" Ally and Federick called out in a panic. "That goes against everything Gong stands for." Tate said as the Dojo student was hit by the Lava plume and was nearly thrown off the cliff but Gong stood strong near the edge.

Gong: 3500

"Ouch Gong is running out of life points and hanging on by that cliff edge." Nico said. "This is bad if Gong gets hit again." Mr Boyle said. "He'll fall off." Zuzu added knowing what her father was getting at. "He's toast." Julia said. "There's no way that Gong can comeback from this." Dipper added. "No way to restore my rep if he loses." Kit snapped.

Grizzlepike walked towards his former partner. "Looks like we got a cliff hanger but don't worry this duel is going to be over soon cause you're over everything you and your Dojo stand for is crashing down hard below, unless you surrender and I might spare you."

"Gong never gives up especially to the likes of you!" Gong exclaimed. "Alright you had your chance but it looks I have no choice, Shaman Battleguard attack Gong directly!" Grizzlepike commanded as his Shaman charged at his former partner.

"Not so fast Gong banishes Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves from the graveyard to activate its special ability, which allows Gong to draw a card from his deck, if that card is a Superheavy Samurai Monster then your Shaman's attack points become zero." Gong explained as he shut his eyes, Shaman got closer, and his friends hoped for the best. "DRAW!" Gong proclaimed as he drew his card from his deck and looked at it then his right arm was enveloped into a flame.

Shaman Battleguard Attack 2000-0

"Nice try." Gong said as his sacred Sash was ripped off. "Gong's Dojo taught him to fight till the very end."

"What sensation, Gong was about to be taken down, way down with a smarting duel strategy!" Nico exclaimed. "Hmph that was pure luck but luck won't win this battle cause as long as I have Benkei, you're not allowed to attack my Battleguard, even you summon a new monster stronger to take out Big Benkei it won't matter cause Shaman will take control of it in other words you can't win, so I'll end my turn." Grizzlepike said.

"My dad's sacred sash, what shame but I'll still keep dueling without it." Gong said as he began to draw and Yuya then came running. (Its going to be tough Gong just hopes that he doesn't torn like that sash.)"

"Hey Gong!" Yuya called out and holding up his friend's white sash. "Yuya!" Zuzu and Mr Boyle said happily. "He's okay!" The You Show kids added happily. "Yuya." Gong said looking relieved. "In the flesh." Yuya said as he threw his friend's sash to him.

"Gong is glad you're ok and for the sash, thank you." Gong said gratefully and putting on his white sash. "Time to wrap up this duel, Grizzlepike let's get back to battling, I draw!"

"To get things rolling Gong summons, Superheavy Samurai Battleball!"

Superheavy Samurai Battleball Level 2 Attack 100

"A Tuner Monster, what's the point if you don't have another monster to tune it with?" Grizzlepike asked. "You're missing the point cause I can tune it with one of your monsters." Gong explained. "What'd you say?" Grizzlepike asked looking shocked.

"Battleball lets it tune with one of your monsters, a monster like Big Benkei to be exact, there's no way you're ready for what's next, this monster is about to bring some big league pain!"

8+20=10

"Gong Synchro Summons: Level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Level 10 Defense 3800

"Yeah, I taught him to do that!" Kit said proudly. "Hurray!" Mr Boyle cheered.

"Next Gong Equips Susanowo with Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet which gives Susanowo 500 extra Defense points!" Gong added.

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Defense 3800-4200

"Wait, I'm not liking where this is going." Grizzlepike said nervously. "But Gong does cause in a matter of moments Susanowo can attack when its in defense mode." Gong explained. "Since Shaman has no attack points its going to be totally destroyed." Tate said. "Does that mean Gong can win this?" Ally asked happily. "No it means Gong will win." Sora answered. "Oh makes me dance." Federick said excitedly.

"Go Swinging Sword Slash!" Gong commanded as his Warlord swung its at the battleguard and destroyed it.

"Aaah!" Grizzlepike screamed as he was send flying away.

Grizzlepike: 0

"There you have it our winner with a whack of a sword is Gong!" Nico announced as Gong walked away. "I'd knew he'd win after all he learned from the best me." Kit said looking relieved.

"Gong's sorry for getting worried." Gong said as he offered his hand. "It shows we can stand up to any storm." Yuya said taken his friend's hand.

The others approached. "What delayed you from getting here?" Federick asked. "I ran into Grizzlepike's pals, they tried to steal the spotlight but I showed them." Yuya replied. "(Hmm this duel is was good to watch however the next between Yuya and Sylvio will be next.)" Jenna thought. "(I wonder how it'll turn out.)"

"This battle maybe over but that means another will show up, Yuya Sasaki and Sylvio Sawatari enter the duel court!" Nico announced.

Yuya turned around with a smile. "Time to shine."

End of chapter.


	25. The Pendulum Swings Both Ways Part 1

Chapter 25: The Pendulum Swings Both Ways Part 1

"Duel fans prepare yourselves, our next Arc League Championship battle is about to begin, its Yuya Sasaki vs Sylvio Sawatari in a duel destined to dazzle!" Nico announced.

"Go Yuya!" The youth league kids and Sora cheered. "Good luck!" Zuzu cheered. "Do with straight!" Gong added encouragement. "With wit, awesome!" Mr boyle cheered loudly.

"(This is it Yuya for you to make your dream a reality, so you surprass then your dream will become a reality.)" Yoko thought with a smile. "That's the kid that can Pendulum Summon!" A woman said. "Eh, I heard about it but I don't believe its real." A man said.

"With everyone watching, they'll see if Yuya is the next big thing or a big phony." Joy added as Yuya noticed Sylvio entering but he was wearing different clothes.

"What's he wearing?" Tate asked. "He looks like a Samurai." Mr Boyle said with realization.

"Do you know why I dress up as a warrior, cause I intend to fight like one, to fight with great honor, but I actually saw this one sale a while back." Sylvio explained as Yuya made an awe look.

The audience was silent. "Anyway it wasn't too early to shop for Halloween, you know?" Sylvio added. "You're strange." Yuya said. "No, I am Sylvio!" Sylvio proclaimed as he took off his costume. "Yeah Sylvio!" Yamabe, Ootomo, and Kakimoto cheering from the sidelines.

"Please don't encourage him." Zuzu said. "Can we duel now?" Yuya asked.

Then Katt approached. "Well its the lovely Katt." Yamabe exclaimed who had pink hearts in his eyes. "Can you sit with please?" Ootomo begged. "Please." Kakimoto begged as he cupped his hands together. "Oh alright." Katt said kindly though she was creeped.

"(Oh yes we will but only if you knew what I have in store for you, you won't be so eager.)" Sylvio thought. "Yuya, you wronged me three times."

"When did I do that?" The Dueltainer asked. "Sylvio put his right hand up and took one finger up. "First you took my Pendulum Cards, then you used them to defeat me."

"Hey those Pendulum Cards belonged to me not you!" Yuya pointed out as Sylvio growled. "Time two, you attacked me in a warehouse along with some pinked long haired girl." Sylvio added putting a second finger on his right hand. "I didn't attack you let alone wear a mask and I don't anyone else with pink hair." Yuya answered confusedly. "(He referring to be the girl the vampire fangs.)" Zuzu thought.

Katt then was twitching which got Yamabe's attention. "Hey Kitten is something wrong?" He asked. "Oh its nothing." Katt said though she was lying. "(This must be the that Yuto dueled in the warehouse.)"

"Third time, you dishonored my family by assaulting my father and scaring him." Sylvio added putting his third finger up. "I didn't attack him let alone scaring him." Yuya remarked. "Whatever you can keep denying it but for all the defeats and disrespect you handed, its payback time, we'll finally settle the score." Sylvio said. "Oh yeah, its trash talk and we haven't even started." Nico pointed out.

"Finally Yuya going to be put in his place." Dipper said. "Yeah but what did Sylvio mean about Yuya scaring his father, and does he even know a girl with pink long hair?" Kit asked. "Who cares but Sylvio will put Yuya in his place." Julia said.

"If you think Pendulum Summon is going to save you this time, think again cause that'll be your downfall." Sylvio said. "I'm going to lose Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked confusedly as his rival grinned.

"(Hold on.)" Yuya thought remembering something that Sylvio said before the last time he saw him.

A flashback scene.

"The Leo Corporation is developing Pendulum Cards and when they're released I'll be the first in line to get them." Sylvio said.

end of flashback scene.

"(Could be that Sylvio has gotten Pendulum Cards too?)" Yuya asked himself.

"Let's start the stage shall we, we select the Action Field, here we go." Nico announced as the card was then selected. "There it is, light, camera, action field, and it looks like this Action Field is: Sunset Stronghold!"

The Duel Field turned into wasteland with building that were falling apart.

"Ok let's turn this field into a battle field!" Sylvio proclaimed. "Don't have to tell me twice, go!" Yuya added. "Time to see who the best duelist is." Yuya and Sylvio both said. "I'm so excited I could scream and I will, aaah!" Nico screamed in excitement as his snapped his fingers.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Sylvio proclaimed.

Yuya: 4000

Sylvio: 4000

"You go first." Sylvio said. "Fine then, since there's no monsters on our field, I'm allowed to low this monster's level by one." Yuya explained as he played his Performapal monster. "So go bananas, Performapal Drummerilla!"

Performapal Drummerilla Level 5-4 Attack 1600

"Then I'll place a facedown." Yuya added. "That's it!"

"Yes, that will be it cause its time for your downfall, my turn I draw!" Sylvio proclaimed as he drew his card. "I activate the Spell Yosen Training Grounds, for centuries its ghosts known as Yosenju wandered these sacred grounds, so whenever I summon a Yosenju, a candle is lit up."

"You mean those candles?" Yuya asked as he noticed candles in the altar. "Yes and speaking of, I summon Yosenju Kama 1 and it'll light a Yosen candle." Sylvio said.

Yosenju Kama 1 Level 4 Attack 1600

"Due to his special ability, I can Special Summon another Yosenju as long as its different one, come on out Yosenju Kama 2!"

Yosenju Kama 2 Level 4 Attack 1800

The second Kama began to spin around rapidly. "Why stop with 2 when I can summon a third one, take to the field Yosenju Kama 3!" Sylvio proclaimed.

Yosenju Kama 3 Level 4 Attack 1500

"What an insanely start for Sylvio, he's already got three monsters on his field in one move!" Nico announced. "Surely you didn't think that your Pendulum Method is the only way to summon monsters quickly." Sylvio said as Yuya just stared. "Oh don't forget since I summoned three Samurai spirits due the effect of Yosen three candles lit up."

"Guys what does those candles do?" Ally asked. "Probably bad stuff." Tate answered. "Way to start strong!" Ootomo cheered as he stood up. "Now don't let up!" Kakimoto cheered.

"Next I play Kama 1's ability, since he's already got Kama brothers on his field, he's allowed to return one monster that's on your field back to your hand." Sylvio explained. "What?" Yuya asked shocked as Kama 1 wrapped a chain around the drum playing Gorilla. "So long Drummerilla." Sylvio said.

Yuya then returned his Performapal monster back to his hand. "This isn't good now he's got nothing on his field!" Mr Boyle exclaimed in a shock. "He's wide open for an attack!" Tate added. "Now let's go Kama 1 attack!" Sylvio commanded his Yosenju charged at the Dueltainer.

Yuya began to run. "Yuya!" Zuzu called out worriedly. "I activate a trap: Performapal Pinch Helper which lets me negate your monster's attack." Yuya explained as Kama 1 was stopped in its tracks. "Next I'm allowed to Special Summon a Performapal from my deck to make sure that my life points are safe and sound, I summon Peformapal Kaleidoscorp in defense mode!"

Performapal Kaleidoscorp Level 6 Defense 2300

"With 2300 defense points your monsters can't get pass him." Yuya added. "Oh yes they will cause of Kama 2's special ability, it cuts its own attack points in half and is allowed to attack you directly." Sylvio explained.

Yosenju Kama 2 Attack 1800-900

"Ah." Yuya said looking shocked. "Sylvio has found a way around Kaleidoscorp, so Yuya better act fast!" Zuzu exclaimed.

Yuya then dashed off to the castle drawbridge. "Dashing for an Action Card, blow him off his feet Kama 2!" Sylvio commanded as it swung its sword and blowing Yuya off the bridge into a moat.

Yuya: 3100

"I'm not done yet, now Kama 3's ability activates since my Samurai spirit Kama 2 dealt you damage, I can add another Yosenju to my hand." Sylvio explained. "The card I chose is Yosenju Oyam."

Yuya got up on his feet. "Now I activate Yosen Training Ground's effect by blowing out three candles I can add another Samurai Spirit from Deck to my hand." Sylvio added as he took another card from his deck. "I'd think you want to know what it is but telling you won't hurt you yet, so I'll end my turn with a facedown and my turn ends with my three Samurai spirits returning back to my hand."

"(So that means Sylvio is wide open for an attack, is this some kind of trap?)" Yuya asked himself. "Hey, everyone is waiting so what's the hold up?" Sylvio asked. "Uh oh, is paralysis finalization or is Yuya frozen with fear?" Nico asked.

"(Trap or not I need to start dueling like a star)." Yuya thought. "My turn I draw!"

He looked at what he drew and it was Timergazer Magician. "I set Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel, starting now!"

Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician appeared. "I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2-7 all at the same time." Yuya added. "Alright!" Tate and Ally cheered. "Pair pretzels!" Federick said excitedly.

Shay was watching from sidelines too.

In Paradise City. Yuto went check on his sister. "Sibella, wake up." He said.

Sibella began to open her eyes. "What's up?" She asked. "Our friend Shay's duel will be next after the duel between Yuya and Sylvio is over." The masked man replied. "So I'll let you watch his duel but Raptor will escort you."

"Oh thanks." Sibella said smiling. "(I hope he wins I don't to lose Shay.)" She thought blushing. "Something wrong?" Her brother asked. "Oh nothing." Sibella said shaken her head.

Back at the stadium.

"Swing far Pendulum, Crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed as two monsters appeared.

"Get your beat on Performapal Drummerilla!"

Performapal Drummerilla Level 5 Attack 1600

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"There it is, Yuya's Pendulum Summon, and we were all talking about it!" Nico announced. "I've seen anything like it." A woman said. "So it is real." A man said looking amazed.

"Now its showtime!" Yuya proclaimed. "It'll be a short if Odd-Eyes and Drummerilla land their attacks then Sylvio is done for." Tate said. "Yeah but that's a big if." Sora said.

Sylvio just grinned.

"Now take the stage and attack Sylvio directly with your might Odd-Eyes!" Yuya ordered as his dragon charged. "I activate Yosenju Ooyama's ability since you're attacking me directly, by discarding one of my other Samurai Spirits, I can Special Summon Yosenju Ooyama in attack mode." Sylvio explained.

Yosenju Ooyama Level 6 Attack ?

"What are its attack points?" Yuya asked. "Depending on the monster that's attacking which means that it gains the same amount as Odd-Eyes." Sylvio replied.

Yosenju Ooyama Attack ?-2500

"Since another candle is lit up cause I summoned another Yosenju." Sylvio added. "The point is that my Ooyama and your Odd-Eyes is history."

"You wish cause I activate Drummerilla's ability it can add 600 attack points to my Odd-Eyes, so your tree is about to get torched." Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3100

"Go Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya commanded as his dragon blasted the tree creature. "When Odd-Eyes battles a monster with Level 5 or above you take double the damage."

"Aah!" Sylvio screamed as he was sent flying away. "Ouch, Sylvio has taken 1200 points of damage, and Ooyam has be vested." Nico said.

Sylvio: 2800

"Now Ooyam's ability activates, see Yuya when Ooyam is destroyed in battle I can add another Ooyam to my hand!" Sylvio explained out loud as he stood up with the Yoseju in his hand. "Whoa looks like Yuya is not out of the woods yet when it comes to his menace of a monster!" Nico exclaimed.

"(Even if I attack, Ooyam will block my attack.)" Yuya thought. "I end my turn but my cardio is just getting started."

Yuya then ran off. "Run all you want, you'll never find any Action Cards that'll save you cause like I said you're going to find out the horrors of Pendulum Summoning." Sylvio said as Yuya looked back at what he said.

"Horrors of Pendulum Summoning, what does he mean?" Zuzu asked. "Boy he sure sounds like he's got something sneaky up his sleeve." Julia said. "Now its my turn." Sylvio said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I summon Yosenju Kama 1."

Yosenju Kama 1 Level 4 Attack 1600

"Since Kama one was summoned I can summon Kama 2 and Kama 3."

Yosenju Kama 2 Level 4 Attack 1800

Yosenju Kama 3 Level 4 Attack 1500

"I still have Yosen Training Grounds activated and since these three brothers were summoned three more candles are lit." Sylvio added. "Just like before Sylvio has enable to mobilize by summoning three monsters onto his field!" Nico proclaimed. "No, Yuya is in the same position he was last turn!" Ally exclaimed. "This is terrible!" Federick exclaimed as he put his hands on his cheeks.

"Next I activate Kama 2's effect by cutting his attack points in half he's allowed to attack you directly." Sylvio explained.

Yosenju Kama 2 Attack 1800-900

"I need an Action Card." Yuya muttered. "You got to run like the wind and high tail it out of there!" Zuzu called out. "Yeah that should be a breeze." Sora said. Yuya leaped up and grabbed onto a wooden stake hanging out of the wall to get the Action card but was blown away by Kama 2' attack and onto the ground.

Yuya: 2200

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried out. "Now Kama 3's ability activates since my Samurai dealt you damage, I'm allowed to add another Yosenju to from my deck to my hand." Sylvio explained as he took a card from his deck. "The one I selected may surprise you, its a Pendulum Card."

Yuya gasped in shock. "Yosenju Shichu L!" Sylvio exclaimed. "So he does have Pendulum Card." Yuya said. "A Pendulum Monster!" Zuzu exclaimed in shock. "But how?" Gong asked. Mr Boyle stood quiet and realized he was right about the Leo corporation producing Pendulum Cards.

"I activate Yosen Training Ground's effect by removing 3 candles that are lit, I can add another Samurai Spirit from my deck to my hand, I know which one to chose so I'll go with Yosenju Shichu R which will help me subtract you from this duel." Sylvio said.

"Another Pendulum Monster that makes two." Yuya said knowing what was coming next. "You look surprised I warned you that Pendulum Cards will be your downfall." Sylvio said with a grin. "I'll scale 3 Yosenju Shichu L and Scale 5 Yosenju Shichu R to set the Pendulum Scale."

His Pendulum Monsters appeared. "Looks like this duel is about to swing my way.' Sylvio.

"We'll see cause you're allowed to summon Monsters that have Level 4." Yuya said. "Level 4, hah in your dreams, Shichu R and L are so in peculiar with each other that R's number goes up to 11." Sylvio explained.

Yuya and his friends gasp. "Which means I can summon monsters from Level 4-10 all at the same time, behold the beast from the howls of the wind, a creature of the colds of chaos and cruelty, I give you my Mayosenju Daibak!"

Majosenju Daibak Level 10 Attack 3000

"Oh my that's one monster I wouldn't want to mess with but looks like Yuya won't have a choice!" Nico exclaimed. "Simply insanely, Sylvio has perfected the Pendulum Summoning!"

Back at the Leo control room.

"We detected the data from the Pendulum." A LID tech worker said. "Mr president, the summoning was a success." Claude whispered.

Back at the duel.

"Way to go, Sylvio great job!" Yamabe said excitedly. "I'm going as you for Halloween." Kakimoto added. "Thanks to Daibat another candle is lit." Sylvio said. "I can't believe that someone other than Yuya can Pendulum Summon!" A man said surprisingly. "He might better at it then Yuya." A man added.

"I knew something like this would happen." Mr Boyl mused. "I know that Yuya can still comeback from this." Tate said. "Yes I'm right here Sylvio and I know you all love me!" Sylvio proclaimed. "Uh-uh we all still love Yuya!" Ally called out.

"Yuya is a has-been and you know why cause I took Yuya's Pendulum Summoning to a whole new level." Sylvio said. "Have not!" Yuya yelled. "Not yet cause due to Daibat's ability I'm allowed to select two cards on the field and send them back to where they came from." Sylvio explained as his green weasel creature unleased a wind from its nose and directly at Yuya's Pendulum Monsters. "So Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician return to Yuya's hand."

Yuya's Pendulum Monster disappeared. "There's more since Daibak is out the field, I can activate the trap: Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village." Sylvio said as a strong wind blew at Yuya. "Now your two Pendulum Cards must return to your deck."

"So not only has Sylvio played with Pendulum Cards he preventing Yuya from Pendulum Summoning!" Nico proclaimed. "There's more by given up 800 life points." Sylvio said.

Sylvio: 2000

"I activate the Spell: Yosen Whirlwind, which I'll do now, and its blowing your way because now I end my turn but don't think you're out of the woods yet cause your suffering is just beginning."

"I don't like how you're going with this." Yuya said. "Nor should you cause when one of my Samurai monsters returns to my hand, my spell: Yosen Whirlwind will return one of your monsters to your hand, then Dizzying Winds of Yosen village will return that card to your deck." Sylvio explained. "So meaning your hand will be empty."

"Ah." Yuya said. "Since I ended my turn, the three Yosenju brothers will return to my hand, which means three cards will be send to your hand and next they'll be send back to your deck which you'll have a hard time drawing them again." Sylvio explained as gust of winds blew Yuya's three remaining monsters away. "So bye-bye Kaleidoscorp, the trap Performapal Pinching Helper, and Drummerilla."

"He nearly got rid of Yuya's monsters." Zuzu said. "Only one out is Odd-Eyes." Gong said. "Seems that you're down to your very last monster, since I ended my turn like I said Daibat returns to my hand and your Odd-Eyes returns to your hand then Deck." Sylvio explained as more gusts blew Yuya's top Dragon away.

"Oh no if I had it in my hand I can summon it again but since its going to my deck I won't have assent to it." Yuya said as he returned his dragon to his deck. "Oh Yuya, isn't it something to the spotlight you so crave will be soon shining on me." Sylvio said. "But take a nice long look I'm the next dueling big thing!"

"Well he sure does got the ego to go with it." Dipper said musing. "What's next a bunch of camera close ups?" Kit asked. "Oh don't worry I'm sure they're coming." Julia said.

"Face it all you have been out matched all you can do is lose." Sylvio said with malicious smile and Yuya gritted his teeth. "Since my turn is done, Shichu R's number goes back to 5."

Back at the Control of LID.

"So that's how you sealed away the power of Pendulum." Claude said in realization. "That's correct, it took some time but I was able to figure it out, and now its time to see if Yuya can escape this predicament." Declan said.

Sylvio then approached closer the moat. "Remember when I told you that we had a score to settle, its just about settled cause this next turn you are so going down."

"Oh no just look at Yuya's face." Federick said in worry. "He looks beaten like he's giving up." Ally added worriedly. "My turn..." Yuya began to say sadly. "Come on, get fired up!" Mr Boyle called out. "You can do this, Yuya!" Gong cheered with encouragement. "We believe in you!" Ally, Tate and Federick called out at the same time. "Hold on!" Zuzu said as she noticed something on Yuya's face who was smiling.

"He's smiling." Zuzu said. "He's what?" Gong asked looking back at his friend. "(To be a real star you got to have a real drama and I can feel all around me, its time to shine.)" Yuya thought as he looked up at his rival with a smile. "What are you smiling for, you're about to lose." Sylvio asked. "Maybe, maybe not, either way it'll be a great show." Yuya replied. "A great show?" Sylvio questioned.

"I draw." Yuya said. "I place two card facedown and end my turn."

"Huh, that's it?" Zuzu asked. "Are you for real, that's your idea of a great show?" Sylvio asked as Yuya leaped onto wooden stakes. "Guess without your Pendulum Cards, you're not the duelist you thought you were."

Yuya then reached the top of the wall. "True but there are other cards still out there."

Sylvio looked in confusing.

"Yuya!" Zuzu called out. "Its ok, Yuya got that shine look in his eyes." Gong said as Zuzu looked back at her friend with smile. "Now time for my famous production ever." Yuya said as he continued running with a smile.

end of chapter.


	26. The Pendulum Swings Both Ways Part 2

Chapter 26: The Pendulum Swings Both Ways Part 2

"Welcome back Duel Fans, now let me get you back up to speed, Sylvio has shocked us all by beaten Yuya at his own game and Pendulum Summoning his way to the spotlight!" Nico announced.

Sylvio: 2000

"Last he used a pair of powerful Pendulum Monsters to seal Yuya's own Pendulum Summoning down in his deck. has zero cards in his hand, he does have zero run away with his duel." Nico added.

Yuya: 2200

"If Yuya gets beaten, he's all washed up." A boy said. "Sure thing Sylvio will be the next big thing." Another boy added. "Yuya, you can do this!" Zuzu called out. "That's right, show this crowd what you're made of!" Gong cheered. "Just remember..." Tate began to say. "You're a star!" Ally and Federick both cheered.

At the sidelines Shay continued watching.

Meanwhile in Pardise City.

Maria was watching the duel in the city streets sitting on a wooden bench and above a big screen. "That Sylvio kid has gotten stronger." She said. "You seem a bit impressed." A female voice said it was Jenna. "Oh Jenna I thought you were hanging at the stadium?" The angel girl asked. "I was but I decided take a walk." Jenna replied. "But soon it'll be Shay's turn to duel against that Fusion Summoner Sora."

"I hope he makes that squirt suffer." Maria said. "(I just hope that Shay doesn't get hurt too bad.)" Jenna thought worriedly.

Back at the stadium.

"Oh Yuya, I know why you're running, you're looking for an Action Card but before you find one my monsters will find you." Sylvio said as he drew a card from his deck and Yuya continued running. "I summon Yosenjua Kama 1!"

Yosenju Kama 1 Level 4 Attack 1600

"Now I'll bring out his brother Yosenju Kama 2!"

Yosenju Kama 2 Level 4 Attack 1800

"This brotherhood is not complete so I summon Yosenju Kama 3!"

Yosenju Kama 3 Level 4 Attack 1500

"Now the power of my Yosen Training Ground goes into play by lighten up three candles." Sylvio explained as three candles in the altar were lit. "Since all you did was run I've set up my witness, and there's no way to run from that."

Yuya looked back at his rival but continued running towards a ruined castle and went inside.

He looked around left and right. "(come on, come on.)" He thought.

"(You think that running around has made me forget about your two facedown cards, think again cause I'll blow them away before you can use them.)" Sylvio thought sinisterly. "I activate Shichu R's Pendulum ability, since there's another Yosenju in the opposite of the Pendulum Zone, the Pendulum Scale is raised to 11!"

"Now I can summon monsters from Level 4-10 at the same time!"

The crowd went wild and Yuya went up the stairs in the ruined castle. "Monster emerge, so rise once again: Majosenju Daibak!"

A green Pendulum weasel appeared with a roar.

Majosenju Daibak Level 10 Attack 3000

"With Daibak's return another candle is lit." Sylvio added as altar now had 6 candles lit.

Yuya continued looking around the ruined castle for an Action Card. "Yuya, you got to do something quick." Zuzu muttered in worry. "If you remember that Daibak has a powerful ability, send the two facedown cards Yuya has back to his hand!" Sylvio ordered as his weasel monster let out a gust that blew away Yuya's two remaining facedown cards.

"Now my Dizzying the winds trap sends your two cards back to your deck as well." Sylvio explained. "Therefor you have no cards on your field, no cards in your hand, and no chance of winning this duel so you might as well keep running, to the way home that is cause you are through!"

Yuya's friends watch in concern.

"Actually I'm just getting started." Yuya said as he leaped out of the castle's roof. "By doing me a favor by sending my trap: Amnesia to my deck you activated its effect so thanks."

Four streams of light fired at four of Sylvio's cards. "No way."

"Your monsters now got a bad case of amnesia, so they don't know they're Yosen's anymore." Yuya explained. "Huh, if they don't that they're Yosens..." Sylvio began to say with realization. "Then they're not welcome in their village, if they're send back to their hand Dizzying Winds will send them back to your deck instead." Yuya finished. "Argh, clever move." Sylvio said. "Thank you, so this duel is going to last longer than you thought, huh? Yuya asked. "Nope cause Dizzying's effect won't activate until the End Phase, so that means all I have to do... is beat you before that happens!" Sylvio proclaimed.

The green weasel beast's eyes glowed and let out a gust that Sylvio jumped on then leaping onto his monster's back. "Which I'll do now, Daibak attack Yuya directly, and all of you Kama's follow my lead."

"Oh my Sylvio is heading towards Yuya with all his monsters!" Nico exclaimed at the crowd felt the wind from Daibak. "I don't want to look." Ally said closing her eyes.

"Perfect." Yuya whispered as he leaped backwards into the ruined castle. "This is it, Yuya!" Sylvio proclaimed as his green giant weasel let out a roar then unleashing a green tornado the ruined castle. "Yuya no!" Gong and Zuzu exclaimed at the same time.

The ruined castle began to collapse. "Yuya no!" Zuzu cried in horror. "Oh no." Tate said. "Can't be." Ally said looking down. "Yuya." Mrs Sasaki said worriedly.

The three top LID student just stared.

"(Looks like he might be finished.)" Katt thought.

Meanwhile in Paradise City.

"Looks like Yuya is done for." Jenna said. "Don't so sure." Maria said as her comrade looked at her with confuse.

Sylvio looked down at the ruined castle. "Showtime is over now."

Then he heard fingers snap which got Zuzu's attention and the others too. "Actually, I think showtime is going into overtime." Yuya called out who was standing on a tower. "He's alright!" Mr Boyle exclaimed happily. "He sure is!" Gong added happily. "He's back." Zuzu said.

"No way, how'd you survive that on slot?" Sylvio asked. "Ha, ha, ha, I activated an Action Card I got a 2 minutes ago." Yuya replied. "A couple minutes ago, so he knew about this the whole time?" Kit asked. "Of course, he must've gotten early but didn't say anything so that Sylvio would attack but then he grabbed it the last second." Julia said in realization.

"I give you the Action Spell: Great Escape, it got me out without a scrape." Yuya explained as Sylvio gritted his teeth. "Alright that move was spectaclur." A girl said. "Take a bow!" A boy called out.

The crowd let out cheers and Yuya took a bow. "Stop this, I'm suppose to be the new star duelist, not you!" Sylvio snapped. "If you're star then its the falling kind!" Yuya remarked.

"Argh, we'll see about that, I activate the effect of Yosen Training Ground by removing 3 lit candles I can add a Yosenju from my deck to my hand." Sylvio explained as he took a Yosenju Monster from his deck. "I add Yosenju Kama 3 and that means..."

"It means your monsters go bye-bye." Yuya finished as Daibak and the three Yosenju monsters vanished as Sylvio went on the ground. "Now my Whirlwind goes out cause with Yosen monsters, I'm not allowed to keep it around, next Shichu R drops down back from 11 to 5."

"Don't forget due the effect Dizzying effect, his Yosenju's go back to his deck now." Nico added. "Time to give you a taste of your own medicine." Yuya said. "Please the medicine I'm going to taste will be sweet cause it'll leave a bad taste in your mouth." Sylvio remarked. "Oh I don't know about that." Yuya said as he took off his goggles. "It'll taste great, time for to step in the spotlight, I draw!"

The Dueltainer drew his card and looked at it. "Yes, since we don't have any monsters on our field, I can Special Summon this by lowering its level by 1, I play Performapal Drummerilla!"

Performapal Drummerilla Level 5-4 Attack 1600

"Here we go, Drummerilla attack Sylvio directly!" Yuya commanded as he leaped onto the drum playing gorilla's back. "Go ahead by sending a Yoseju to the graveyard I can Special Summon Yosenju Oyam to intercept your attack." Sylvio explained. "Which means not only I get to light a candle, your dumb drum gorilla is about to get pounded cause Ooyam gains the same amount of attack points as Drummerilla has."

Yosenju Oyam Attack ?-1600

"No problem Drummerilla can gain attack to itself by 600 so it can surpass your Oyam." Yuya said.

Performapal Drummerilla Attack 1600-2200

Sylvio gritted his teeth.

The drum playing Gorilla began to pound itself on its chest letting out shockwaves at Oyam then destroying it.

Sylvio: 1400

"Oh my Drummerilla just pounded Sylvio's life points like if they were couple of bun buns!" Nico exclaimed. "Since the Battle Phase is over, Drummerilla's attack points go back to normal." Yuya said.

Performapal Drummerilla Attack 2200-1600

"Alright Yuya sure is on a roll now." A boy said. "Yeah, I bet he's going to Pendulum Summon again and put the pressure on soon." Another boy added. "I end my turn." Yuya said. "That's it?" A boy asked.

"What lit down." A girl said in disappointment. "I was hoping to see Pendulum Summoning." Another girl added.

"Don't worry, Yuya might've let you down but I wont, I draw." Sylvio said drawing his card. "First, by removing 3 lit candles, I add Daibak."

"This crowd will go wild soon!" Nico proclaimed. "I ready." A boy said.

"Pendulum Summon, Pendulum Summon, Pendulum Summon!" The crowd chanted with excitement. "Yeah that's right, let's hear it, never mind Yuya, the true star is me, my Pendulum Scale 3-5, which means I can summon Level 4 monsters." Sylvio explained. "Wait, he's not going to raise the scale to 11?" Dipper asked. "That means he can't summon Daibat." Julia said.

"I Pendulum Summon, welcome back Yosenju Kama 1!" Sylvio proclaimed.

Yosenju Kama 1 Level 4 Attack 1600

"And Kama 3!"

Yosenju Kama 3 Level 4 Attack 1500

"Now they're going to lit a fire under you." Sylvio added as candle was then lit in the altar. "Now Kama 1's special ability, to take out Drummerilla!"

Yuya then turned around and ran off. "Got to find..." He began to say. "An Action Card!"

"You can run but running won't save your Drummerilla, its about go ape escape!" Sylvio pointed out. "I activate the Action Spell: Invisibility which makes Drummerilla invisible and avoids your attack." Yuya explained his monster became invisible.

"Argh, that's bananas!" Sylvio said throwing a tantrum. "One more gorilla gag and I'm losing it." Ally said annoyingly. "Its monkey business." Federick added looking annoyed.

"Wow Yuya took action with an Action card to save himself!" Nico proclaimed. "Fine I'll go with plan B, B as in bad for you, I tribute Kama 1 and 3 to advance summon Daibak!" Sylvio proclaimed as his green weasel Pendulum creature appeared.

Majosenju Daibak Level 10 Attack 3000

"Now another candle in the altar is lit and your chance of winning is going down in flames." Sylvio said.

"Uh oh, what will Yuya do now? Nico asked. "There's not much he can do." Julia commented. "So why is he smiling?" Kit asked.

Yuya did have a smile. "What are you smiling about, don't you see you're about to lose?" Sylvio asked. "Sorry but its just that the crowd is bumped up." Yuya replied. "So what?" Sylvio asked. "This is what its all about given them a good show entertaining them with everything we got." Yuya added. "It what matters most and I know I'll do my best to wow this crowd that's why I'm smiling."

"Well that smile on your face won't be around for long cause it'll be curtains for you and prove that I'm the better duelist." Sylvio said with a grin. "Not quite cause I'm the better duelist." Yuya said. "Not for long now Daibak attack Drummerilla!" Sylvio commanded.

"Not so fast I activate Drummerilla's ability which gives itself 600 extra attack points, it won't save my monster but it'll save me some life points." Yuya explained.

Performapal Drummerilla Attack 1600-2200

Yuya covered his face with his arms.

Yuya: 1400

"Sorry Drummerilla but for now hang out in my Extra Deck." Yuya said as he insert his monster into his Extra Deck. "Oh my Yuya is barely hanging on but this crowd barely keeping it together!" Nico exclaimed hearing more cheers.

"Oh man it doesn't get any better than this." A boy said looking impressed. "Oh boy this is too good." A girl commented.

"You know I think these are ranting each others games." Zuzu said. "Yean now its two what's and more." Gong added. "I end my turn but Daibak is staying around. "Sylvio said. "I have admit, I've never seen Sylvio duel so well before he's playing with his sound strategy, clever card combos, and top tatics." Dipper commented. "If he can keep it up, he'll win the duel for sure." Julia said.

"So does that mean his head will get bigger?" Kit asked. "Let's not think about." The three LID student said together.

"Yuya, you can't let Sylvio have all the fun, let's see you Pendulum Summon!" A boy called out. "It be close to impossible but if anyone can do it then you can!" Another boy called out.

"Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!" The crowd cheered.

"Alright its your turn to shine." Sylvio said as Yuya made a surprised look. "If you're the star you say you are then here's your chance, everyone is waiting."

"They do." Yuya said looking speechless for a bit. "oh what's matter, getting stage fright?" Sylvio asked. "Not a chance, Ladies, Gentlemen, and fans of duelings, as you all can see there's no cards on my field and no cards in my hand either, which means that everything is depending on my next draw if that's not dueltaining then I don't know what is." Yuya said as he prepared to draw.

"DRAW!" He proclaimed as he drew a card and looked at it. "Alright time to give the crowd a finale they'll never forget."

Sylvio looked at him with confuse. "Check it out I'm allowed to activate this when its the only card I have, here it goes, its a Spell Card: Magician Manipulation, I get to draw for every card on your field which you got five so that means I draw five cards." Yuya explained as he drew and revealed them. "Check it out, I drew Odd-Eyes, Turn Toad, Timegazer Magician, Trump Witch, and Skeeter Skimmer."

The crowd then cheered again knowing what was coming. "He did it, he found a way!" Zuzu exclaimed. "Yuya go for it!" The You show children cheered. "I'll use Scale 4 Trump Witch and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel." Yuya said.

His Pendulum Monster then appeared in the Pendulum Zone. "Oh dear talk about a major swing into the Elementium and the Pendulum swing to boot things are about to shine!" Nico exclaimed.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 5-7 all at the same time!" Yuya proclaimed. "Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Drum to it Performapal Drummerilla!"

Peformapal Drummerilla Level 5 Attack 1600

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Amazing now both duelists have both their menacing monsters out!" Nico exclaimed in amazement. "Attack me, I dare you!" Sylvio proclaimed. "I will, Odd-Eyes attack!" Yuya commanded as his dragon charged. "Your Dragon is weaker than Daibak." Sylvio pointed out. "Not for long cause I activate Drummerilla's ability its gives 600 extra attack points to Odd-Eyes to this battle." Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3100

The Pendulum Dragon then deals a physical blow on Daibak. "Now when Odd-Eyes battles monster with Level 5 or above you take double the damage." Yuya explained. "I don't think so thanks to the ability to Shichu L." Sylvio said as his Pendulum Monster disappeared.

Sylvio: 1200

"That move prevented Daibak from being destroyed!" Nico exclaimed. "That was a sweet move by Sylvio!" A boy said. "They're playing out of their minds." Another boy said.

"This is so good I can't watch." A girl said closing her eyes. "I wish they could both win today." A boy commented.

"But both of us can't." Sylvio said. "True so let's see who will win." Yuya said as he raised his hand up in the air. "I activate Pendulum Trump Witch's Pendulum ability, its going to swing the duel my way cause it'll allow me to fuse my two monsters together."

"Say what?" Sylvio asked in surprise. "Fusion Summoning." Ootomo said. "During battle?" Yamabe asked. "I don't like the sound of this." Kakimoto said nervously.

Katt then started twitching violently but Sylvio's classmates didn't notice. "Now by Fusing the raw straight of a monster and the mystery of monster, I..am..going...to..Fusion Summon: Look to the skies, feast your eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"This is un heard of, he Fusion Summoned with his Pendulum Monsters." Claude said looking impressed. "Yes he did, he's mastering his Pendulum Power, but can he use it to win?" Declan asked as Yuya got on his Dragon's back.

"What a high stake stand off both of their monsters have 3000 attack points, so which of these duelists will win?" Nico asked.

"Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Daibak!" Yuya commanded.

"Now both duelists are diving for the two Action Cards!" Nico exclaimed as they did manage to grab one each as their monsters collided. "Whoa both monsters just got blasted!"

"I play the Action Spell: Burning Barrel!" Sylvio proclaimed. "Since I destroyed your Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, you take damage equal to half of its attack points."

The Action Spell released a cylinder of fire blast at the Dueltainer. "That means you lose." Sylvio added. "Look out!" Zuzu called out.

Just then the fire blast was bounced up into the air and created fireworks. "What in the world?" Sylvio asked in confuse. "Yuya somehow supped the damage he would've taken into fireworks." Nico said.

"So pretty." A girl said admiring the fireworks. "What a show!" A boy commented.

"You might've gotten an Action Card but so did I, Miracle protected my monster but yours is gone." Yuya explained. "No way." Sylvio said as he looked where Beast-Eyes was and it was clearly unharmed. "There's more Beast-Eyes special ability activates when a Beast Type is used to Fusion Summon Beast-Eyes like Drummerilla and when Beast-Eyes destroys a monster successfully, you take damage equal to Drummerilla's attack points, that's 1600 attack points coming your way."

A blast of energy surge and took out Sylvio and sending him flying away.

Sylvio: 0

"There you have it our winner is: Yuya Sasaki!" Nico announced. "Way to go Yuya!" Gong, Zuzu, and Sora cheered.

Yuya approached Sylvio to shake his hand but as soon as he got up on his feet he turned away. "You ok? Yuya asked then they heard cheers from the crowd.

"Awesome we're a big hit." Yuya said as he waved to the crowd and Sylvio took a bow. "Our score is settled till next time." Sylvio said with a smile.

"Sounds good thanks for the great match." Yuya praised. "(After all it brought out the very best in me and if I'm going to go at the top of my dad's level then my best is going to do what it takes.)"

end of chapter.


	27. Making the Cut Part 1

Chapter 27: Making the Cut Part 1

"This tournament is going great so far, the last duel still has me shaken!" A woman said. "The only games started." A man said. "If the competetion is this fierce then the next match will blow us away." Another man said.

"Its time for the third mega match up, this You Show's Sora versus LID Shay odiesan!" Nico announced. "Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Sora and Shay!"

Sora entered waving his arms with a smile. "Oh yeah Sora!" Mr Boyle cheered. "Go Sora you can make it three in a row!" Gong cheered. "Let's go You Show!" Ally cheered. "We are the best!" Tate and Federick added cheerfully.

"You bet I'm going to win and take the competetion!" Sora answered doing a thumbs up.

Meanwhile Sibella was walking with Raptor into the City then came to the dojo where Jenna was and who just got done cooking and watching the duel her friend was having against Sora, Katt was watching the duel with Julia, Dipper, and Kit, and Leonardo was Maria sitting on a bench together watching the duel on big screen.

Back at the duel field Shay entered.

"There he is." Yuya said losing his smile. "I can't believe Shay is dueling for the LID after the drama he had with Julia, he was the one that took down her teacher and wanted make him pay, I never someone so determined to take someone down." Zuzu said worriedly. "I don't know what happened in that duel between them but when I saw her again at the ceremony she acted like nothing was wrong between them."

A flashback scene.

She remembered when she encountered Shay at the harbor and also remembered what Julia said at the ceremony.

"Shay has been at the LID all year, he's been in my dueling class since last semester." Julia said.

end of flashback.

"Its like someone messed with her memories." Zuzu added with concern. "You're right, something is up." Yuya said. "I saw him and some girl take on LID members."

another flashback scene.

"More Leo thugs." Shay said. "This must be our lucky day." Sibella added. "This must be the guy we were looking for." One of the Leo members said. "He's not alone either, I must call for backup." A second Leo member said.

"I Xyz Summon!" Shay proclaimed. "I Xyz Summon too!" Sibella proclaimed.

Yuya was blown away and so was Mr Sawatari.

end of flashback.

"It knocked me around like it was real or something, Sora don't let your guard down!" Yuya called out. "Don't worry just sit back and enjoy the show!" Sora replied back.

Shay just stared at him with silence.

A flashback scene.

"We created these Pendulum Cards for you, take them Shay, you should be able to do better with them than Sylvio did." Claude said handing the Pendulum Cards. "I don't need them." Shay said as he turned away. "Hey get back here." Claude demanded.

end of flashback scene.

At the Leo corporation control room.

"He should've taken those card you made him." Claude said looking mad. "Its fine, for now I'd rather I see his dueling skills then see how well our Pendulum Cards perform in another field test." Declan said calmy.

At the duel court.

"The third match of the day is about to begin, let's see what Action Field will be chosen as the card spins aroud and around!" Nico announced as the Action Field was selected. "It looks like they'll be battling in Neo Heartland City!"

"What?" Shay asked with a cold look and Sora noticed. Katt's eyes went widened as she breathed slowly

Meanwhile in Paradise City.

"Is that what I think it is?" Raptor asked as he looked at on the tv with shock. "It is." Sibella added who was clearly shocked as well. "Oh man that's our..." Jenna began to say look pretty shaken as she clinched her hands into fist.

"What a set for duelist to set way into the future, now let's get to action, Neo Heartland City activate!" Nico announced.

The Action Field was activated.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Ally said. "Its like we're in a science fiction movie, eh Federick?" Tate asked. "Yeah it gives me goose pickles from the future." Federick replied as he shook with excitement.

"The only thing it can be sweeter if it was made of candy but the crowd seems to be eaten it up." Sora said as he looked around the city. "So I'll make the best of it, ready?"

He looked at the Shay but he was clinching his hand into fist with fury.

Back at the Leo control room.

"I thought this would be a perfect setting for him." Declan said. "What do you mean Mr president?" Claude asked. "Well you might say this is a present from me to get his game face on." Declan replied.

At the duel field.

"You okay Shay, are you sick or something, you to take a break and duel later maybe?" Sora asked with concern. "Argh, don't worry about me just worry about yourself!" Shay retorted with a sharp look in his eyes. "Fusion Summoners like you deserve no mercy and none will be shown."

Shay then activated his duel disk. "Ok then let's start the show!" Sora proclaimed as he activated his duel disk. "The biggest day is coming your way, so cheer for me like you did for Yuya!"

"Let's go Sora!" Mr Boyle cheered. "Win and I'll make you lollipop pancakes!" Yoko cheered. "Show him who's boss!" The You Show children cheered.

"Ok I got my fans stoked up Shay, so you should do the same." Sora said.

However Shay just gave him a cold stare. "What's wrong, don't you want get your fans excited, we're in show business, you got to bump up the entertainment, bump it up." Sora said as Shay continued to stay silent.

"Oh fine I'll do it then, its time for the big show, let hear you say you want to it!" Sora called out. "We want to see the big show, we want to see the big show!" His friends and the rest of the crowd cheered.

"The time has arrived for..." Nico began to say. "Action!" The crowd finished.

At the Dojo.

"This is it." Raptor said as his eyes turned into dinosaur. "Be careful Shay." Sibella said with concern. "I can't wait to see this Fusion Summoner get beaten." Jenna said.

In Paradise City.

"Its started." Maria said. "Don't worry, Shay will destroy this brat." Leonardo said.

In the sidelines.

"(Its been awhile since my friends or I dueled a Fusion Summoner.)" Katt thought as she cupped her hands on her lap little did she know that Dipper was eyeing her. "(What's her deal?)" He asked himself.

"LET'S DUEL!" Shay and Sora proclaimed. "The field is ready, the crowd is ready, the duelists are ready for the magnificent duel, your fate is in your hands." Nico said. "Then I'll start first." Sora said as he drew a card. "Its my pleasure to introduce to my cuddly friend to the spotlight, my friend Fluffal Bear!"

Fluffal Bear Level 3 Attack 1200

"CUTE!" The crowd said.

"There's more, if you think this is cute then wait till you see what's coming next, when Fluffal Bear is in front in center I can summon these two barnyards buddies to the field, I have two, I summon two Fluffal Sheep!"

2x Fluffal Sheep Level 2 Defense 800

"This has got the crowd started so I'll end my turn with a facedown and so make you summon headliners too Shay." Sora said.

"The fun is no longer exist for me and my friends." Shay said as Sora then looked at him with confuse. "The joy and happiness of laughter, the sounds of people laughing and cheering, it was taken away one day replaced by deafing silence, nothing could prepare us it happened too quickly, they showed up, they wrecked our city, taken everything away from us."

"He's right." Katt muttered gritting her teeth.

At the Dojo.

"He can say that again." Raptor commented angrily his eyes still dinosaur like eyes. "This is getting to me quickly." Sibella muttered angrily as her eyes twitched in anger. Jenna was quiet but she was clearly angry.

In the City.

"Yes, he's right, dueling is about surviving." Leonardo whispered as he gritted his teeth. "(I can hardly wait to see this Fusion Summoner fall in defeat.)" Maria thought.

Back at the Leo control room.

Declan continued watching as Sora spoke. "What's this enemy, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Yeah Gong don't know either don't make sense." Gong stated. "I think I know." Zuzu said.

A flashback scene.

"Shay this won't settle anything." Yuto said grabbing Shay's wrist. "I told you before this isn't our battlefield."

"You'd better believe its a battlefield." Shay stated.

end of flashback scene.

"What does he mean by that?" Yuya asked. "I'm not sure but he seems to think that dueling is more then just fun and games to him." Zuzu replied.

"He sure is acting more intense the Shay we're used to." Dipper said. "Yeah but now that I think about it what do we know about this guy, like where does he come from?" Kit asked.

"What to bring the house down, I summon three cute monsters, now you come out as the biggest downer, you're such a spoil sport, we're following two major duels here, got to work it up." Sora said. "Teamwork was the only way to survive." Shay said as he drew his card. "(Here we go.)" Sora thought.

"We stood against the overwhelming odds but to no avail countless were taken on that dark day." Shay added with anger. "Are you going to duel or not?" Sora asked with annoyance.

"Oh I'll duel alright, I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!" Shay proclaimed.

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"Hmm." Yuya said as he remembered the monster that took out the three LID members. "Time to battle, Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius attack Fluffal Bear!" Shay commanded as his winged beast slashed the stuffed bear.

Sora: 3900

"That Fluffal Bear was cute!" A girl said as she cried. "Nice but my bear isn't going to be gone forever cause I activate the trap: Fluffal Crane, not only does this card give me back my bear but it also lets me draw another card." Sora explained as he drew a card and looked at it. "So don't fall behind."

"Oh I'm not worried about that, I activate the Spell Raidraptor-Symbol, since my Raidraptor battled your monster I can add a Raidraptor from my deck to my hand." Shay explained as a Raidraptor monster transferred to his hand. "I choose another Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius, since I already summoned a Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius early in this turn, I can summon the one I added to my hand but this time I'm summoning it in defense mode."

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Defense 1600

"Well you move fast but it doesn't matter how many monsters you line up, I'm still going to beat you." Sora said. "We'll see about that, I end my turn with a facedown." Shay said.

"Well the duelist brought dueling monsters with the same name, looks like things they're evenly matched but this duel is just getting started!" Nico announced. "The match between Sora and Shay is but which one will walk with as the winner?"

"That's easy question, it'll be whoever dueltains best that'll be me." Sora stated. "Let's do this, first I summon Edge Imp Sabres!"

Edge Imp Sabres Level 3 Attack 1200

"This monster lets me swap one of my Fluffal monsters for a different Fluffal Monster from my hand." Sora explained as Imp Sabres gave one of the Fluffal Sheep a haircut and then Fluffal Bear appeared.

Fluffal Bear Level 3 Attack 1200

"The bear is back!" A boy exclaimed. "That bear is my favorite!" Another boy said. "I hope the sheep is okay." The same girl said with her eyes getting goggle. "Don't worry its special ability let's draw a card from my deck and the card I pick is this!" Sora proclaimed revealing his Polymerization Spell Card.

Shay made angered look as Yuya and his friends look with happy faces knowing what's coming.

At the Dojo.

"So here it comes." Raptor said gritting his teeth. "Yes, be careful Shay." Jenna said cupping her hands together. Sibella was twitching with anger.

In the City.

"Looks like that brat is going to Fusion Summon." Leonardo said as he gritted his teeth. "Shay must be careful." Maria said.

In the Stadium.

The spotlight shined on Sora. "Ladies and gentlemen its showtime!"

"Sora sounds like Yuya Sasaki!" Nico exclaimed. "The spotlight is on him." Yuya said. "He really looks up to you." Yoko stated. "You're all about witness the Fusion Summon I'll peform!" SOra proclaimed. "The nerve of that kid I can't wait to see him get schooled." Julia said. "Don't worry he will get schooled." Katt muttered as the three LID students heard her but didn't hear her words. "Say what?" Dipper asked. "How do you know he'll win?" Kit asked.

Katt went silent but she was gritting her teeth angrily. "(Something isn't right with her.)" Dipper thought.

"I start by fusing my Edge Imp Sabres with my Fluffal Bear, Edge of sharpness and fury of bear when the two come together, you have to beware, I Fusion Summon, here it comes the most frightful bear you ever seen, its really a cut off the edge, Frightfur Bear!"

Fightfur Bear Level 6 Attack 2200

"That monster really looks sharp!" Mr Boyle exclaimed. "It make me want to cuddle up!" Federick said with excitement. "Alright let's get on with the show, Frightfur Bear attack!" Sora commanded as his bear swapped with its paw on one of the Vanishing Lanius and destroying it.

Shay: 3100

"He knocked off 900 life points!" Tate exclaimed.

"Frightfur Bear is more than just pounding, it equips the monster it destroyed to itself and gains its attack points." Sora explained as the destroyed Raidraptor was absorbed into his Bear's monster's mouth.

Frightfur Bear Attack 2200-3500

"That bear is scary strong now!" Tate exclaimed as Federick hugged him. "I activate the trap: Raidraptor-Return, now the destroyed Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius is returned to my hand." Shay explained as he took his monster back into his hand.

Frightfur Bear Attack 3500-2200

Sora gasped. "That was too easy." Ally stated. "It was like he was waiting for that to happen." Tate added. "Gong doesn't like this guy one bit." Gong said.

"I guess I'd be disappointed if you didn't keep this duel interesting, I place one card facedown, its your turn." Sora said.

"What a duel, these duelist are going toe to toe, blow to blow, just when Sora plays an amazing maneuver Shay turns the tables around!" Nico proclaimed.

"That's what you think, it doesn't seem to be much of a duel, Shay is about as fierce as this lollipop." Sora stated as he threw up his lollipop and caught it in his mouth. "Guess beaten you will be a whole lot sweeter."

"Losing wasn't an option, it took everything we had to overcome a strong enemy." Shay said which Sora got confused again.

"What's up with this guy?" A man asked. "What's he talking about?" A woman asked.

"But without an organized resistance we struggled to hang on, even when our forces shunk and hope faded, it was a desperate time but we learn something important, if we wanted to stay free we had to win." Shay stated.

Katt began to cup her hands tighter and she hung her face as she twitch violently. ("My family and my poor cats were lost.)" She thought as tears began to form in her eyes.

Back in the Leo Control.

Declan cupped in his hands tighter and tighter.

At the Dojo.

"Yes we learned that too." Raptor said as his body twitched with anger. "Agreed we had to win beat our enemy." Jenna added. "Even when our comrades were going down." Sibella added as tears formed in her eyes.

In the city.

"I'll never forget what happened to my parents." Leonardo said as he gritted his teeth. "I'll never forgive those Fusion Freaks." Maria muttered as her eyes were closed and shrugging angrily

"The ones that were able to hold on, the ones with an iron will to win managed to make it and duel another day!" Shay proclaimed as Sora then had determined look on his face.

"You're about to get a demonstration of what I'm talking about, of what it takes to win, because Sora you're about lose!" Shay proclaimed as he drew his card and looked at it.

"Prepare yourself cause I'm summoning Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!"

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"But I'm not done not in the least cause when this card is summoned successfully I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius!" Shay explained.

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"Oh man he's got a flock of those monsters." Sora said. "Oh no, here it comes." Yuya said realizing what's coming next. "I Overlay my three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network, from the shadows the Falcon sorrows with wings of courage, talons ready for the rebellion, I Xyz Summon, Witness the accent of Raidraptor Falcon!"

Raidraptor Falcon Rank 4 Attack 100

"No doubt that's the same monster from before that took out LID students." Yuya stated. "How it can hardly hurt a fly." Zuzu commented. "This is what you have show, you can't be serious?" Sora asked.

"Dead serious, Raidraptor Falcon can attack each of your monsters, I told you the end is near." Shay said. "Go ahead attack me your monster has only 100 attack points so it won't make a difference." Sora commented.

"That kid thinks he's got it all figured out." Dipper commented. "Falcon will teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Julia said.

"Be careful Sora, that thing is dangerous!" Yuya warned. "Its ok, I know what I'm doing!" Sora called back.

"I activate Raidraptor Falcon's ability by using one Overlay Unit it gains the attack of all Special Summoned monsters on your field!" Shay proclaimed as Frightfur Bear and Sheep's attack points were shown.

Raidraptor Falcon Attack 100-2700

"That's a serious amount of attack points." Sora said. "Sora's monsters are about to get shredded!" Tate exclaimed as the others looked with worry. "Now RaidRaptor Rise Falcon attack, Ravaging Rebellion!" Shay commanded with fury.

Falcon swooped down and slashed Sora's monsters as the crowd screamed at the sheer power of Rise Falcon. "That bear didn't hurt anyone." The same girl cried as Sora was sent flying away screaming.

Sora: 3400

Yuya and his friends got worried. "(That monster is dangerous, it took out the three LID members and dealt real damage, now Sora has got to face head on, he's got to be careful.)" Yuya thought with extreme concern.

At the Dojo.

"That was intense but making that brat scream was so cool." Raptor said with creepy amusing smile. "He sure had it coming." Sibella added sharing the same smile. "I knew Shay would comeback." Jenna said hiding a creepy grin.

In the City.

"Whoa that sent the little brat flying and screaming." Maria said with a malicious smile. "Yes, there's much more pain that Shay can deal to him." Leonardo added with a grin.

In the stadium sidelines.

"Meow, that's right Shay make that little runt suffer." Katt muttered with a creepy satisfied smile that revealed her cat fangs.

"Whoa incredible, Frightfur Bear and Fluffal Sheep were just elitimated by Rise Falcon, will Sora be able to stand up to this on slot?" Nico asked as Sora got up.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Shay said. "Rise Falcon's attack points return to normal but from the way you're dueling that shouldn't last longer."

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 2700-100

Sora grimaces and wipes his cheek. "Looks like you really know how to put on a show."

He leaped onto his feet. "However you'd better be ready for some plot twist cause you won't like the ending." He commented as he pulled off a psychotic grin.

end of chapter.


	28. Making the Cut Part 2

Chapter 28: Making the Cut Part 2

"Frightfur Bear and Fluffal have been totally annihilated!" Nico announced. "Can Sora comeback from this?"

"My turn, I draw!" Sora proclaimed as he drew his card and look at it. "I think my Edge Head Saw will the cut mustard."

Edge Imp Saw Level 3 Attack 500

"When this card is summoned, by sending one Fluffal Monster from my hand to the graveyard I can draw two more cards." The Fusion child explained as he drew his two cards and looked at them. "Perfect, I activate the Spell: Fusion Conscription with this I can a monster from my deck that's used for Fusion Material."

He looked at what he got and it was Fluffal Leo. "(This will be the house up and Shay to his knees.)"

"Everyone may I have your attention!" Sora called out as a spotlight shined on him. "And way we go!"

"He's acting like Yuya Sasaki!" Nico proclaimed. "He really is acting like me." Yuya said feeling flattered. "He really looks up to you." Yoko commented. "I activate the Spell: Frightfur Factory, by banishing Polymerization from my graveyard I'm allowed to call forth a Frightfur Monster, so without further a do, I'm going to fuse Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo!"

Fluffal Leo Level 4 Attack 1600

"Aww that's a cute lion!" A little girl said. "That's my favorite monster." A boy added.

"Sharp and steel, and King of the Jungle, when the two combine together, I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Leo!"

The field lion appeared with a cackle like laugh.

Frightfur Leo Level 7 attack 2400

"That's scary!" A boy cried with other children.

Shay then ran off. "Is Shay runawaying?" Nico asked. "Don't you want to play, Shay?" Sora asked as the Xyz Summoner ran off and leaped onto his Falcon. "You won't get away that far, not from Leo's special ability, not only is your monster destroyed but you also take damage equal to its attack points."

Shay and his Falcon dodged the saws that were fired by Leo as the saws continued to chase them down and Shay was still on his Falcon flying near a building then some caught his eye.

Shay leaped off and grabbed an Action Card: I activate the Action Spell: Mirror Barrier which will keep my monster safe and my life points secure!"

Sora gasped in shock and the big giant walls surrounded Leo. "Sora's monster is caged like a wild animal!" Federick exclaimed. "That's bad news for him." Ally added.

Back at the Leo control room.

"He's quite impressive like Katt, he knows what he's doing with his magic and traps, Mr. president where do you think he learned to duel like that?" Claude asked looking very impressed. "Shay's skills can developed by circumstances, circumstances that effect those around you." Declan replied.

Back at the duel.

"Frightfur Leo saw your way out!" Sora commanded his Frightur monster's saws on its body to cut its way through the walls. "I must Sora's monster is cutting the competition." Nico said. "That's because Leo will always want to make a buzz." Sora said.

Frighfur Leo made its way and found Shay as it looked up and Shay gritted his teeth. "You did well preventing Leo from destroying your Falcon but your monster is still going to get destroyed because Leo's got 2400 attack points so you're back in the Lion's den. Leo destroy Rise Falcon!" Sora commaned as his Frightfur Monster leaped up with its claw ready to swipe.

"I activate the trap: Adversity, when my monster is attack by another with more attack points this trap negates Falcon's destruction and gives it 1000 more attack points!" Shay explained.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 100-1100

"No way!" Sora exclaimed in shock. "That was spectacular, Shay not only saved his monster but he managed to give it 1000 points boost!" Nico proclaimed.

Back at the Dojo.

"That was close." Jenna said in relief. "This brat is playing well." Raptor mocked. "Yeah I have feeling, this Fusion brat is not going to like it." Sibella added.

In the City.

"Hmm that was close but Shay countered very well." Maria said looking impressed. "Hmm he also boosted his Falcon's attack points." Leonardo said.

At the Leo control room.

"I agree we can use this guy." Claude said looking more impressed.

At the stadium sidelines.

"(Meow, that brat is getting schooled)" Katt thought sinisterly. Dipper slightly glanced at the cat girl. "(She must be finding Sora getting schooled amusing.)" The LID Xyz Summoner thought.

Back at the duel.

"Argggh, I'll bash that big turkey Shay, but for now I end my turn!" Sora snapped stomping his left food.

His friends were shocked at this scene yet concerned.

"Whoa, Sora isn't very happy." Yuya said looking shocked. "He's never been this angry before." Zuzu said looking very concerned. "Settle down whatever you do keep your head cool, don't blow your top!" Mr Boyle called out.

"Oh I'm alright, don't worry!" Sora said shaken his head and glaring at Shay. "Let's see how good you are!" He proclaimed as he drew a card. "I activate Rise Falcon's ability by using one Overlay Unit it gains the attack points of a Special Summoned monster like Leo!"

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 1100-3500

"Rise Falcon attack Frightfur Leo!" Shay commanded as his winged beast unleashed its sonic screech. "Guess again!" Sora proclaimed grabbing an Action Card from a tree branch. "I play the Action Spell: Evasion to dodge your attack!"

"Not happening cause I activate the trap: Raptor Storm, which negates your spell's effect therefore you won't be evading anything and your Leo is about to get blasted!" Shay proclaimed as his Falcon's sonic screech blasted Leo and destroyed it sending Sora flying on his back.

Sora: 2300

"Sora!" Yuya and Zuzu called out.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, and Falcon's attack points return to normal." Shay said.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 3500-1100

"Are you alright?" Yuya called out as his friend struggled to get up on his feet. "You're really starting to bug me." Sora said angrily. "I've been too easy but now I'm taken the gloves off, let's get this on!"

Sora drew his card. "I activate the Spell: Suture Rebirth, which lets me Special Summon Fluffal Sheep!"

Fluffal Sheep Level 2 Defense 800

"I activate the effect of Frightfur Factory, by banishing Fusion Conscription, I can Fusion Summon a Frightfur Monster again." Sora explained. "Chain of destruction, wool of warrior, when the two combine none is superior, I Fusion Summon, presenting the heavy weight sheep of chains, Frightfur Sheep!"

Frightfur Sheep Level 5 Attack 2000

"When this baad-boy attacks, you can't activate spells or traps card." Sora added.

In the control room.

"Well this should prove interesting." Declan said.

at the Dojo.

"Not bad however Shay doesn't seem nervous." Raptor said. "That brat did say his Sheep prevents magic and trap cards from activating during its attack." Jenna said. "That means after its attack is over Shay can use those facedowns." Sibella said realzing what her comrade was getting at.

in the city.

"Sheep may have prevent Shay from using spell and trap cards when it attack but not after its attack is over." Maria said observing what Sheep's ability is. "Meaning that Shay can use his facedown and I have feeling he will." Leonardo said.

In the stadium sidelines.

"(That brat is so predictable.)" Katt thought amusingly.

At the duel.

"Go Frightfur Sheep attack Raidraptor Rise Falcon!" Sora commanded his sheep monster unleashed a laser beam and Rise Falcon was destroyed. "Alright!" Ally cheered. "Sheep was able to prevent from Shay using his spells and traps!" Tate proclaimed. "My goose pickles are goosey!" Federick said excitedly.

Shay: 2200

Shay was falling with his eyes but he quickly opened them, then kick off a buildings, rolls his way down to the lower momentum.

"You think you'd out played me cause Rise Falcon is gone, sorry but you can't get rid of my birds that easily." Shay said rubbing his sleeve off as Sora looks at him with confuse.

"I activate the Spell Card: Rank-Up Raptor's Force, this Ranks up the Raidraptor Rise Falcon you just destroyed into an even stronger monster!" Shay explained as his Rise Falcon appeared but then turned into a Overlay Unit.

"More powerful?" Sora asked in shock as his friends looked in shock.

At the Dojo.

"I know what's coming next." Raptor said. "Yes, Sora going to lose big time." Sibella said with a sinister smile. "Oh Shay is going to beat this Fusion Summoner for sure." Jenna said.

In the city.

"Oh this should be good after he's not the only who can use Rank up." Leonardo said. "This will bring that brat to his defeat." Maria said with a grin.

in the stadium sidelines.

"(Oh that little runt is going have a tough battle now.)" Katt said as she licked her lips.

At the duel.

"Terror of the sky, predator of blazing force with wings that slash and talons that tear, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, rise up Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Rank 5 Attack 1000

"Oh Shay is taken this battle to new height but will it be enough to win this duel?" Nico asked.

At the sidelines.

"That's an Xyz Summon technique I haven't learned at school yet." Dipper said looking impressed. "Shay is on a totally different level." Julia added. "He's on a level beyond level!" Kit exclaimed.

"Hah, hah, slick move I underestimated you as entertainer, you really now how to cook up the drama, also the crowd is loving it, I hate to admit this though but I'm loving it too, so its your turn in the spotlight." Sora said as he took a lollipop into his mouth. "So go ahead entertain me."

"I doubt you'll find destruction and defeat entertaining." Shay said as Sora looked at him wondering what he meant. "I draw, I activate Blaze Falcon's ability by using one Overlay Unit it can destroy every monster on your field that was Special Summoned and you take 500 points of damage for one that was destroyed!" Shay explained in fury.

his Blaze Falcon disgorges several attachments that fired laser beams at Sheep. "My trap card will stop that, go Frightfur Defender, it not only saves Frightfur Sheep but it gives it 800 extra attack points!" Sora explained.

The Laser beams were backfired and blasted the arena they were in. "The scrappy Sora stopped Shay again!"

"Yeah you go Sora and show him!" Gong cheered. "But look at the city!" Ally yelled as Yuya and Zuzu looked seeing fire in the Action Field. "I don't care if the Sheep is stronger now cause Blaze Falcon's ability allows it to attack you directly!" Shay explained as his newly Falcon flew towards Sora. "Oh my Shay's Falcon is attacking as Sora is on the run!" Nico exclaimed.

Sora was slashed and sent into a building's wall.

Sora: 1300

The building then was collapsing. "Whoa the building is falling down, look out!" Nico exclaimed in shock. "SORA!" Yuya screamed as his friend leaped on the rumble that was falling off the collapsing building. "Amazing." Yoko muttered.

Sora then made a sneer face as the building collapsed.

"Since Blaze Falcon dealt you damage, its special ability allows it to destroy your Sheep!" Shay explained as his new Falcon launched missles at the Fusion Monster. "No way!" Sora proclaimed as he took an action Card. "I activate the Action Spell: Mirror Barrier, so my Frightfur Sheep is going to stick around safe and sound."

"That's the same Action Spell that Shay used awhile ago!" Nico proclaimed. "I activate the trap: Raptor's Storm, you thought you'd protected yourself but this gust will blow that spell away!" Shay explained as mirror barrier was shattered and Sheep was destroyed.

"Another shocker from Shay!" Nico proclaimed. "Yeah, even that spell couldn't protect that kid's sheep." Kit said. "He's always ready to counter whatever Sora springs on him that's the sign of a real pro." Dipper added.

"This duel is like a see-saw with two titans slugging it out, toe-to-toe, and crowd is going wild!" Nico proclaimed.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Shay said. "I'm almost through with you, now you know what's like to be helpless like my friends and I were, helpless when your Fusion friends launched a surprise attack on our hometown but the difference is that we always found a way to fight back."

At the Dojo School.

"That's right, we always found a way, I remember my Dinosaur's attacks on the enemies like a real dinosaur would endure." Raptor muttered angrily as his eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes. "That's right, I remember I blasted those Fusion punks with my Transformers." Jenna said she shrugged her shoulders with anger. "I remember that I managed to get a Fusion punk cornered and begging for mercy." Sibella added as she gritted her teeth.

In the City.

"I remember I crushed a few Fusion punks that got in my way." Leonardo said gritting his teeth angrily. "I loved it when I dueled one of the Fusion punks cause I managed to make them squirm in pain." Maria said as she made a malicious smile.

In the stadium sidelines.

"(I'll never forget how I made some Fusion freaks scream in pain when my cat monsters swipe them hard with their claws.)" Katt thought.

"Shay is crazy, what is he talking about." Yuya asked in shock but concern. "Hah, hah, you think I'm through, you think I'm worried about losing to you, if so you're more a sap than I thought." Sora said as he took a bite out of his lollipop. "Poor Shay, you think you still thinking you have a chance, well here's a reality check, you're going to lose its one thing you and your people were good at, isn't that right, when we attacked your hometown you were no match for us, and it doesn't mean you are match for us now!"

"Sora is acting crazy, what is going on between this two?" Yuya asked again with more concern and the You Show children were also shocked at Sora's behavior.

"I draw!" Sora proclaimed smiling ferally. "I activate the Spell Card: Frightfur Fusion, with Leo, Sheep, and Bear in my graveyard I can now Fusion Summoning them into an even more Frightfur Monster, fury of bear, King of the jungle, Sheep of chains, when the three combine together victory is attain, I Fusion Summon, come up my mighty mash-up Frightfur Chimera!"

Frightfur Chimera Level 8 Attack 2800

The Fusion Monster appeared and the crowd gotten shaken by the appearance. "Ready, Frightfur Chimera attack Blaze Falcon!" Sora commanded as his Frightfur creature launched a missle at the Faclon and destroyed it as Shay dived and rolled over.

Shay: 400

"Now Chimera's ability activates when it destroys a monster in battle it Special Summon that monster onto my field." Sora explained as Blaze Falcon appeared on his side. "Also Chimera's ability gives it extra 300 attack points when it summons a destroyed monster it attacked."

Frightfur Chimera Attack 2800-3100

"You see, that's reason you and your friends are weaklings can't win, so that's why you and your people are so fun to hunt down and destroy, always were and always will be." Sora said.

"Why is Sora acting so mean?" Yuya asked in shock. "This isn't like him." Zuzu added looking shocked as well. "Finishing you off with your Blaze Falcon will make your defeat sweeter." Sora added.

"No it won't." Shay said. "Why not?" Sora asked. "When you're forced to be a duelist the only thing is to be prepared for anything that comes your way, also to think what to do with one of us is taken by the enemy." Shay replied as Zuzu remembered something.

At the City streets Yuto was walking but stopped as he saw his friend on the big screen. "One un-breakable rule is that we never leave anyone behind, we get our comrade back, and that's what I'm planning to do!" Shay proclaimed in fury.

At the Leo control room.

Declan put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Back at the duel.

"I activate the Spell: Rank-Up Revolution Force, it lets me get my Blaze Falcon back!" Shay explained as his Falcon returned to his side. "What?" Sora asked in shock.

Frightfur Chimera Attack 3100-2800

"Now it Ranks up into an even stronger monster!" Shay proclaimed as his Blaze Falcon was consumed into a fire.

"Fiercest Falcon spread your wings up, lock your gaze upon our ill fated foe, now make it so, go Rank-UP Xyz Evolution, emerge Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Rank 6 Attack 2000

At the Dojo.

"This should be it." Raptor said with a sinister smile. "Yes that runt is going down." Sibella said. "(Let's hope so.)" Jenna thought.

In the City.

"That runt is going down." Maria said. "Let's see if that kid can get out of this mess." Leonardo said.

In the stadium sidelines.

"(Meow, that kid is going to get slashed.)" Katt thought as she made a feral smile and licked her lips with her tongue.

At the Leo control room.

"Watch him closely Riley, if what I believe is true then he and of course Katt might be the keys to saving our future." Declan said looking back at the screen.

At the duel.

"Hah, nice try but your bluff doesn't scare me a bit, your monster only has 2000 attack points, so it won't be able to destroy Chimera since its got 2800 attack points." Sora pointed out. "Just watch me." Shay said as Sora back away. "Fine go ahead but its clear you don't have what it takes to win."

"Sora, he's dangerous just walk away!" Yuya called out.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's special ability which lets it destroy a Special Summoned monster and you take damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's attack points." Shay explained. "Oh no!" Sora said shockingly.

"Go Revolution Falcon, target and scorch the enemy!" Shay commanded as his Falcon released a bunch of bombs that blasted the city. "Stop it, this isn't how you both should duel, its suppose to make people happy not scare them!" Yuya cried out.

Sora ran off and looked around then spotted an Action Card as a nearby building was started to collapse. Sora managed to get the Action Card and was about to activate it when he noticed the falling building looking in fear and the building fell on the ground.

"Sora!" Yuya screamed.

The Action Field disappeared and Sora was seen on the ground.

Sora: 0

Nico then got up and looked at the screen. "We have a winner, this duel goes to Shay!"

The crowd stood quiet and the You Show children were silent.

Shay approached Sora and prepares to activate a function on his duel disk. "Leave him." A voice said from his duel disk. "This neither the time or the place for anymore further actions."

It was Declan. "Our goal is to maintain info on Duel Academy, I'll make sure that he tells everything we need to know, is that understood?"

Shay sighed and walked away. "Wait." Sora said as he struggled to get up and Shay looked over his shoulder. "There's no way an Xyz Summoner could defeat me, its not possible!"

Shay then walked away. "Hey get back here, duel me again, I want a rematch!" Sora screamed as he finally collapsed. "Hey Sora, no!" Yuya cried as he struggled to get past two guards as Zuzu followed.

"SORA!" The Dueltainer cried out.

End of chapter


	29. Sora's Secret Part 1

Chapter 29: Sora's Secret Part 1

At the Paradise City Hospital.

Sora was in the recovery room resting.

"Poor Sora." Zuzu said sadly. "He'll alright, the doctors will make sure of it." Mr Boyle said sharing the sad face. "That was so scary, its not everyday someone gets injured in a duel." Ally added.

Yuya clinched his hand into a fist. "(This is all Shay's fault.)"

At the LID Lounge.

Katt was walking down the hallway. "(What did Shay spare that kid, he almost had him.)" She thought making a cat like hiss. "I must contact Yuto and inform him."

She took out her duel disk. "Yuto, come in, this is Katt."

She got no answer. "Yuto, answer me, come in!"

Still no answer.

(He must've seen Shay's duel which means...)" She thought as she quickly made her way to the entrance doors.

Two LID security guard then saw her. "Hey, you get back here!"

Katt then was chased by security guard but another behind a corner of lounge she was grabbed by her tail. "You're not going anywhere, young lady."

Katt then made a cat hiss and kicked Leo security guard in the stomach hard with her foot. "Ooh!" The guard groaned as he put his hands on his stomach in pain and the other security guard came running but Katt took off her red glove off her left hand revealing cat like claws, and given the guard a swipe on his face. "Oww!" This gave Katt the chance to escape and she ran out the LID main entrance.

At the Declan's office.

"We just got word about Sora's conditon, he took a beaten but he should recover." Claude explained. "Good, I have so many questions I want to ask him that need answering." Declan said who was sitting on his chair and turned his head around. "When he meds bring him to me and his duel disk too."

"Right." Claude replied as he turned away to leave.

Just then the two security guards came limping in the door of Declan's office. "Hey, security guard what happened?" Claude asked as he prevent the 1st LID guard from falling on the floor but the second collapsed on the floor. Declan abruptly got up from his sit. "That cat girl...escaped...we...tried to...stop...her..but..she fought back..." The guard said slowly as he fainted.

"Argh, this is Claude, send the team to find..." Claude to began to say in his cellphone as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No, let her go, we might cause a scene if the LID elite team goes to find her." Declan said.

At the Dojo.

Jenna was cleaning some dishes in the kitchen. "(It doesn't make sense why did Shay sparr Sora when he's the enemy, well at least my friend is okay.)"

She then heard a ring on her duel disk and answered. "Hello this is Jenna, over."

"This is Katt, I tried to contact Yuto but he didn't answer me so I escaped from the LID." The cat girl answered as her friend gasped. "I think I know where he went."

at the harbor and inside the warehouse.

"This is wrong, why did Shay spare that kid?" Maria asked angrily. "He had him right where he wanted and he almost sealed but he didn't." Raptor said sharing his comrade's anger. "Shay was going to but it looks like someone didn't want him to." Sibella said. "What do you mean?" Maria asked. "The way he was looking at his duel disk, its possible someone was speaking to him, then telling him to not to seal that brat." The vampire girl replied. "If that's the case then who?" Leonardo asked.

"Hmm, do you think Yuto stopped him?" Raptor asked. "Hey, Yuto wouldn't do that." Maria spat. "He knows that kid is the enemy."

Leonardo heard his duel disk ring.

"Who is calling me?" He asked as she answered the caller. "This is Leonardo, over."

"Its me Jenna, I just got a call from Katt, she said that she tried to contact Yuto but he never answered." Jenna answered. "What?" The blue haired boy asked in shock. "Alright, we'll be on our way, as for you look for Yuto, if you find him call me back."

"Alright, I'm leaving the Dojo, over and out." Jenna replied. She ran out the Dojo school but not before leaving a note and activated her jet pack then flying off.

"you guys, we got a problem." The angel girl said. "Katt tried contact Yuto but he wouldn't answer her."

"Why, didn't he?" Sibella asked. "I think I have one theory, he must've gone to confront Sora." Maria answered as her friends gasp in shock. "If that's the case we need to go find him!" Sibella said.

Leonardo stepped in. "Listen up you guys, Raptor you stay here with Sibella, while the rest of us look for Yuto."

"Oh man, I wanted to go find that brat." Raptor groaned. "Me too." Sibella said in frustation. "Maria, you look around the west side of the city while I check on the east side." Leonardo ordered.

At time later at the hospital at night.

"So what's your take?" Yuya asked as Zuzu looks at him. "On Shay taken on the LID and working with them, its like he did a 1,89 and nobody battered an eye."

"I know I wish I knew what was going, first Julia tries to track him down for defeating her teacher, and then she's cool with him, those being teammates are strange." Zuzu commented. "That's crazy and Gong don't like crazy." Gong said. "That's not even the craziest thing, a friend of Shay told me something." Zuzu said.

A flashback scene.

"We have enemies, one of friends was taken away by them." Yuto explained.

end of flashback scene.

"How is attacking a duel school going to get a friend back?" Yuya asked. "This is like jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces and Gong don't like missing pieces, so what are the facts?" Gong asked. "Its not much to go on but Yuto told me this." Zuzu said.

At the hospital.

Yuto was walking in the hallway.

Back in the front of the hospital.

"Weird there's a guy that looks like me and whenever I show up Zuzu's bracelet glows." Yuya said. "Say what?" Gong asked in confuse. "Does that you mean knew and didn't bother telling us about who really attacked Sylvio?"

"Don't tell me you doubted Yuya?!" Gong asked angrily. "That's not it, but he disappears every time Yuya shows up and he got a resemblance that's un-caddy." Zuzu replied.

"So Yuya's got twin that can do magic tricks?" Gong asked. They looked at Yuya when they noticed something must've occurred to him. "Well that doesn't fill in much about what is going on." Yuya said. "Well Yuto did tell me something else." Zuzu answered as her friends looked at her.

At the hospital.

Yuto went into the recovery room Sora was sleeping in.

Sora began to open his eyes and saw what he thought was Yuya. "Yuya?" He began to ask. "Where is Lulu?" Yuto asked as Sora awakened.

Outside the hospital.

"Wait so the Fusion Summoning is the way of the enemies that what Yuto mentioned to you?" Gong asked as Zuzu nodded. "That must be why Shay went bonkers in his duel against Sora, he might think he's the enemy cause he uses Fusion cards." Yuya pointed out. "You guys don't think Sora is a bad guy or did either of you both even ask where he learned his Fusion Summoning?

"No we didn't ask where he learned it." Zuzu replied. "Other than that we saw a sight of our friend we've never seen before." Yuya added. "If Sora is mixed up in all this, then he must have a connection." Gong pointed out.

Yuya remembed what Sora said back in his duel.

"Poor Shay still thinking you have a chance, well here's a reality check." Sora said taken a bite out of his lollipop. "You're going to lose its the one thing you and friends are good at, isn't that right when we attacked your hometown you nor your friends were a match for us and you're not match for me now!"

"There's definitely something going on between them, Zuzu if you know anything else now is the time." Yuya said as Zuzu looked at them.

A short time later.

"So let me get this straight, Shay's got a sister and he's trying to save her?" Gong asked. "Yes, Yuto told me that." Zuzu replied. "If that's the case then Shay and Yuto might go after Sora until they know that this sister of Shay is safe." Yuya said.

"Also I remember meeting more comrades of Yuto and Shay." Zuzu said. "Really who?" Gong asked. "Back then when Sylvio was attacked there was pink haired girl that came crashing to the window." Zuzu explained. "How can someone like this girl break through a glass window?" Yuya asked. "However Sylvio did mention something about a long pink haired girl at the start before we dueled."

"Yeah, this might sound strange but that pink haired girl seemed to have fangs in her mouth." Zuzu replied. "Fangs, what kind of fangs?" Gong asked. Zuzu hesitated to answer for a second. "I'm not quite sure but her fangs looked like vampire fangs."

Yuya and Gong gasped in shock. "What, how can that possible?" Gong asked in shock. "I asked Yuto if she was what I think she is but he wouldn't tell me but I did meet two more at the docks a week ago, one was blued haired boy named Leonardo and some white haired young girl named Maria." Zuzu replied. "They didn't seem very friendly towards Sora either."

At the hospital.

"I don't know a Lulu, so just beat it!" Sora answered turning his head away. "No give me an answer now." Yuto said in demanding voice. "Answers, fine if she's one of your Xyz buddies you'll never see her again." Sora replied. "Why is that?" Yuto asked. "There'd be no way to get her back, that's how it works with us." Sora replied.

"Now where is he?" Sora asked. "Who do you mean?" Yuto asked. "Shay, I got a score to settle with him, give him to me!" Sora ordered as he got out of bed and grabbed his duel disk.

"There isn't a score to be settled, he already defeated you." Yuto said as he gave the kid a cold stare. "Wrong, its not possible that an Xyz Summoner like defeated me, its not possible, but I'll prove it you and everyone!"

"What's going in there?" A voice rang out. "Visiting hours are over." Another voice said.

In the doorway came two security guards and one noticed Yuto. "How'd you get in here?"

Yuto dashed between them. "Hey, get back here!" Sora called out. "Now calm down." One of guards said. "NO!" Sora screamed as he knocked down the two guards with swift punches.

Just the more security guards showed up near inside the entrance. "Wonder what's going in there?" Gong asked. "He escaped, I must contact headquarters." one of the guards said which made Yuya and his friends gasp.

At the LID.

"Sir, I dispatched the team, they're scouting the entire city, we'll find Sora Perse." Claude said. "No, we're a middle of a tourmanet, call the team back." Declan ordered. "We'll lose Sora." Claude replied. "We won't we'll use our security cameras, he won't hide from those." Declan said.

At the hospital.

"My dad says he'll be here soon." Zuzu said. "Sora is still injured we need to find him quickly, Gong suggests we split up, Gong will head to the docks." Gong said. "I'll check out the east side." Yuya said. "I'll check out the west." Zuzu said.

Sora entered the Paradise City Park.

"Its the city park." A employee said. "Send our team there." Claude ordered. "Hold on." Declan said as he saw Sora stop catching his breath and noticing he was looking at something. "Direct the camera to where Sora is looking at."

The camera pointed to a theater set and there was Yuto. "Is that..." Claude began to ask as the person turned around and revealed his face. "Its Yuya."

"No." Shay said as Claude and Declan turned to face the Xyz Summoner. "That's Yuto."

"Who's Yuto?" The Leo president asked. "He's a friend of mine and one that will save us all." Shay replied. "Its funny, I had my suspicions that two Xyz Summoners were attacking my LID students, it was you and this Yuto fella." Declan said in realization. "I still can't get over it that Yuto looks identical to Yuya." Claude commented.

Riley was shaken and Declan noticed it.

"Bring Shay here!" Sora ordered. "What's the point, you're not match for him." Yuto pointed out. "Wrong, its him that'd be more match for me, we Fusion Summoners hunt you down not the other way around, you, Shay, and this Lulu person are nothing an annoying spec to my people." Sora pointed out rudely. "I can prove it if you don't believe me, by defeating me in a duel right here and now, you'd better accept cause even though I don't know much about this Lulu girl, if my people do have her then there's only one way to get her back safe and sound.

"Tell me." Yuto said in demand. "Finally, we getting some where." Shay said. "By defeating me and more of us Fusion Summoners, but the only one being defeated is you." Sora explained.

Shay turned to leave. "Don't go." Claude said.

"Why?" Shay asked as he turned and look over his shoulder. "Because we have deal and second you'll cause a scene, my goal is to find duelists strong enough face my father, so I want you leave this Yuto." Declan said.

Yuto activated his duel disk. "So you won't give me Shay, fine then I can use a warm up." Sora said as took out his lollipop. "I'll defeat you, Shay, and any other friends of yours that are still around."

"Not happening, I'm ending this now, and I'm going to rescue Lulu." Yuto said.

"DUEL!" Yuto and Sora proclaimed.

Yuto: 4000

Sora: 4000

"I'll draw first, here it goes!" Sora proclaimed drawing his card. "I summon Edge Imp Tomhawk in attack mode!"

Edge Imp Tomhawk Level 4 Attack 1800

"I activate its special ability by sending an Edge Imp monster to the graveyard from my hand, you take 800 points of damage." Sora explained as he send his monster card to the graveyard.

An energy blast hit Yuto and send him into a wall.

Yuto: 3200

"That'll do for now." Sora said.

Jenna was flying on her jetpack device and saw from afar that Sora was dueling Yuto. "This is not good, I must contact my friends."

Leonardo looking around the streets in the west got a call on his duel disk. "Who's calling?"

"Its me Jenna, Yuto is at the city park dueling Sora." Jenna answered. "Its at the west side, I'm given the location to you."

Leonardo looked at his duel disk. "I'm not too far away, listen go keep an eye on Sibella with Raptor at the harbor in the meantime I'll contact Katt or Maria."

"Alright then, over and out." Jenna said as she flew away.

At the Leo control room.

"Looks like Sora up to a strong start." Claude said. "Not strong enough, from the way this duel is going there's no way that Yuto will lose." Shay said.

Riley was still shaken and then he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Watch this closely."

Riley looked back at the duel between Sora and Yuto on screen.

Yuto got up on his feet.

"Regretting this, if you call up Shay then I'll let him take your place." Sora said. "Not happening, I draw." Yuto proclaimed as he drew his card. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak Level 3 Attack 800

"That's all you got by summoning a monster with 800 attack points, I expected this from an Xyz Summoner." Sora commented. "Prepare to for the unexpected then, see my Knights don't fight alone, when Phantom Knight is on my field I can Special Summon The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots Level 3 Attack 300

"Hah, I see where this going, you're going to Xyz Summon, right?"Sora asked. "I Overlay my level 3 Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and Phantom Knights of Silent Boots in order to built the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon the Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Rank 3 Attack 2000

"Awesome, I can wait to destroy it." Sora commented. "That won't be happening, Break Sword destroy Edge Imp Tomhawk!" Yuto commanded as his Knight slashed its sword on the Imp monster and destroyed it.

Sora: 3800

"I now place two cards facedown and end my turn." Yuto said.

"That's all then, too bad." Sora said.

Katt was looking around the west too just then she felt a ring on her duel disk. "Come in, this Katt."

"Its me Leonardo, Jenna says she spotted Yuto in the park dueling Sora, we must get there now." Leonardo answered. "Alright, I'm on my way, meow." Katt replied.

Meanwhile in the east of the city.

Maria was walking down the sidewalk. "This is bad, I hope Yuto is alright."

At the harbor.

Raptor was watching Sibella who was resting on the crate that was inside in the warehouse. "I hope Yuto will be alright." Sibella said worriedly. "Relax, Yuto can handle that runt." Raptor said.

Then he heard a knock and then got a call on his duel disk. "Yes, come in, this Raptor."

"Its Jenna, I just left the Dojo but Leonardo called me to keep an eye Sibella." Jenna replied. "So let me in."

Raptor opened the door and Jenna came inside.

Meanwhile Yuya was running and calls Zuzu. "Hello Zuzu, I looked everywhere in the east side but no sign of Sora."

"Yeah, and I had no luck either, what gives, where did he go off to?" Zuzu asked. "Don't know but we need to keep looking." Yuya said as he hung up.

"So you busted out an Xyz Summon, I'll show what a real summoning is like, here it goes!" Sora proclaimed as he drew a card and looked at it which was a trap. "I'm activating this sweet Spell card: Polymerization!"

Yuto and Shay were then shocked seeing that spell. "With it, I fuse my Fluffal Bear and my Edge Imp Sabres, Edge of sharpness, fury of bear when the two come together you have beware, I Fusion Summon, here it comes its the most unbearable monster you've ever seen, it truly is cut above the rest, Frightfur Bear!"

Yuya finally found Sora with his Frightfur Bear and he looked to the direction where he was looking at.

"Whoa, that must be Yuto, the guy that Zuzu was talking about." Yuya said. "How weird he looks a lot like me."

"Time for me to do some pounding, attack take out Break Sword with Plumming Paw!" Sora commanded as his Bear monster pounded the Phantom Knight and destroyed it.

Yuto: 3000

"Thank you that's just want I needed cause Break Sword's ability activates which allows me to Special Summon the monsters that I used to Xyz Summon it, only this time their levels increase by 1." Yuto explained.

Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak Level 3-4 Attack 800

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots Level 3-4 Attack 200

"Do you get now Sora, strike down all my monsters but they'll rise again just the Resistance over you and your Fusion Punks!" Yuto explained loudly. "Whoa, Zuzu was right, he doesn't like Fusion Summoners." Yuya said.

"Now thanks to Frightfur Bear's ability it can devour the monster it destroyed and gains its attack points." Sora explained as the Phantom Knight was swallowed by Frightfur Monster.

Frightfur Bear Attack 2200-4200

"Guess you were wrong cause the only thing rising is my Frightfur Bear's power." Sora said. "So Xyz Summon all you want cause Frightfur Bear will chop it up, I can wait to see what else you have in store, so show me, for I end my turn with a facedown."

"Alright, I draw!" Yuto proclaimed as he drew his card. "First things first, I Overlay the now Level 4 Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and Phantom Knights of Silent Boots again." Yuto said.

"Hah, you're doing it again." Sora said with a chuckle. "Cloaked shadows, relatedness in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of Dragons, I Xyz Summon!" Yuto proclaimed as Yuya watched closely but was blinded by the light. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"An Xyz Dragon, this just got real." Yuya said. "Say what's the point of bringing out a monster that is weaker than my Frightfur Bear cause it'll just get destroyed." Sora said.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ability by using one Overlay Unit your Frightfur Bear loses half of its attack points until the end of this turn." Yuto explained as the Fusion Monster was covered in electric bind.

Frightfur Bear Attack 4200-2100

"Now that amount is added to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Yuto added.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-4600

"(Uh oh, if he uses that last Overlay Unit then Bear's attack points will be cut in half again and added to that Xyz Dragon.)" Sora thought worriedly. "(Yuto has this in the bag, all he has to do is use that Overlay Unit and Sora will lose.)" Yuya thought who was also worried.

"Now I attack!" Yuto proclaimed. "What?" Sora and Yuya asked at the same time.

"Take down Frightfur Bear, Falling Mandible Charge!" Yuto commanded as his Dragon charged with its tusks and destroyed Frightfur Bear.

Sora was sent flying away.

"That was just like when Sora dueled Shay, its like the damage was real." Yuya said.

Sora: 1300

"With that I end my turn and Dark Rebellion Dragon's attack points return to normal." Yuto explained.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 4600-2500

"Sora!" Yuya called out as he approached his friend. "Well its Yuya Sasaki." Declan said.

Just then Leonardo and Katt arrived. "Its Yuto." Katt said as she saw Yuya and Sora. "Meow, that guy over looks like Yuto." Katt said. "That's so weird." Leonardo said observing the Duetainer's identity.

Yuya bended down. "Are you alright?"

"Go away this doesn't concern you!" Sora said. "It does, you shouldn't be dueling in your condition." Yuya said.

Yuto gave Sora a cold stare. "That punk he could've used that last Overlay Unit to defeat me but he didn't, and now he'll regret he didn't, I must keep fighting." Sora said angrily as he got up on his feet. "No way, you're done enough of this." Yuya demanded.

"Back off, you need to understand I got to do this, so I can prove myself." Sora said.

"Man that kid is such a sore loser." Leonardo said looking annoyed. "Look Sora, you can prove it later next time." Yuya said. "There isn't, in a duel like this there's no next time." Sora said as he turned to his attention to Yuto.

"Sora is right." Yuto said as Yuya turned to face his look alike. "However I am merciful, so if Sora surrenders I will spare him, so let me what I need to know or I'll force an answer from you and make sure that this duel is your last."

Yuya realized that his look alike was threating his friend. "Hey what's that mean, what are you planning to do to Sora?"

Yuto didn't answer and just gave the same cold stare. "Look, enough is enough, I want you and Shay to stop targeting at him!" Yuya demanded angrily.

Katt was starting to get angry a she made hissing sounds which Leonardo heard.

"We didn't start this, if this wouldn't be happening if they didn't attack us and took Lulu from us!" Yuto snapped. "Lulu?" Yuya asked in confuse yet he was still angry. "If you're smart then you'll leave us and let me get my answers from Sora."

Sora gritted his teeth and Yuya then saw an image of Shay.

"Forget it I won't leave, and I won't you harm Sora than you already have!" Yuya shouted angrily. "Which is why I'm joining this duel!"

"So am I!" A voice rang out it was Katt who went on the right side of Yuto. "Hey, you're that cat girl I saw at the opening ceremony!" Yuya exclaimed. "Yes, I won't let someone like you threaten Yuto like that so I'm here for him!" Katt shouted angrily as she hissed.

"I'll assist you guys too!" Another voice rang out it was Leonardo who stood on the left side of Yuto. "Yeah its you again!" Sora exclaimed. "You know this guy? Yuya asked. "I met him at the harbor a week go."

Yuya turned to face Yuto and his comrades. "Then bring it on!" He shouted angrily as he put his duel disk on.

"Meow!" Katt said as she put her duel disk on. "I'm going to enjoy taken down you Fusion Punks." Leonardo said as he put his duel disk on.

End of Chapter.


	30. Sora's Secret Part 2

Chapter 30: Sora's Secret Part 2

At Leo Control room.

"Hmm things are getting more interesting I wonder how well Yuya will go against Yuto and his two comrades." Declan said. "But sire if we lose Sora then..." Claude began to say as he heard the Dueltainer rang out his voice.

At the park.

"Its showtime and for messing with Sora I'll put your guys in your places." Yuya said. "Its time for me to scratch your faces for threaten Yuto!" Katt said as she gave off a glare. "I'll enjoy taken you and that runt down." Leonardo added.

"Let's do this!" Yuya proclaimed he put on his duel. "This cat is about to give you both scratch marks." Katt said as she put on her duel disk. "Bring it, you Fusion Punks!" Leoanrdo proclaimed as his duel disk on.

Yuya: 4000

Leonardo: 4000

Katt: 4000

"I draw!" Yuya Proclaimed as he drew his card and slid for while. "I place Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale, with this I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2-7 all at the same time!"

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"I activate the Spell: Beast Summoning from my hand!" Leonardo proclaimed. "From your hand?" Sora asked. "Allow me to explain, when my opponent summons a monster with using a card effect I can draw a card from my deck and if its Level 4 or 3 monster I can Special Summon it and summon another one from my hand." Leonardo said as he drew his card and looked at with a grin.

"I Special Summon Level 4 Beast Guardian Lion Cub in attack mode!"

Beast Guardian Cub Level 4 Attack 500

"There's more since this monster is level 4 I can summon another monster from my hand and I chose Beast Guardian Wild Hog in attack mode!" Leonardo added.

Beast Guardian Wild Hog Level 4 Attack 700

"So what its not your turn so you can't Xyz Summon this turn." Sora pointed out. "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken, I activate the second effect of Beast Summoning by paying 1000 life points, I can Xyz Summon right away!" Leonardo explained. "What?" Yuya asked as he breathing heavily and feeling something in his chest. "(I never felt anything like this before.)"

Leonardo: 3000

"I Overlay Beast Guardian Lion Cut and Wild Hog to built the Overlay Network, Coming forth will is the Beast of a hidden forest, I Xyz Summon: Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest!"

Beast Guardian Lio Prince of the Forest Rank 4 Attack 2500

A Beast like creature appeared and it was wearing clothes including tusks in its mouth.

"Its got the same attack points of my Dragon." Yuya said.

Back at the Leo control room.

"Impressive, this Leonardo guy summoned two Level 4 Monsters using a Magic card and gave up 1000 of his life points to Xyz Summon." Declan said.

"There's more when I use Lion Cub for Xyz Material for an Beast Guardian Xyz Monster, it transfers its own attack points to that Beast Guardian Monster." Leonardo added.

Beast Guardian Lio Prince of the Hidden Castle Attack 2500-3000

"3000 attack points!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"(If I attack then Odd-Eyes will destroyed alone with Dark Rebellion Dragon then I won't have anything to protect me or Sora.)" Yuya thought worriedly. "Luckily for you when Lio King is summoned when using the effect of Beast Summoning and when my turn begins he can't attack." Leonardo explained.

At the Leo control room.

"Is he serious, that means it'll be useless to him." Claude said. "Maybe but there must be a reason why he summoned that Xyz monster." Declan said.

At the duel.

"(What was the point of Leonardo bringing out that Xyz Monster if it can't attack when his turn begins.)" Sora asked himself.

Leonardo wasn't worried as Yuto and Katt glanced at him knowing what he's up to.

"I activate a Spell from my hand as well!" Katt proclaimed as Yuya and Sora gasp in awe. "Its known as Cat to the Rescue: When there's at least two Xyz Monsters on the field, I can draw two more cards and if those monsters are Level 4 then I can Special Summon them but if not I take 1000 points of damage." The Cat girl drew her two cards and looked at them with a grin.

"I Special Summon: Level 4 Chinese Cat!"

Chinese Cat Level 4 Attack 600

"Next I summon my Level 4 Jungle Black Cat!"

Jungle Black Cat Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next from my hand since I got two Level 4 Cat monsters I Special Summon: Fairy Winged Cat in attack mode!"

Fairy Cat Level 4 Attack 500

"Next I activate the second effect of Cat to the Rescue, by giving up 500 life points, I use these three cats for an Xyz Summon!" Katt proclaimed as Yuya and Sora realized what the LID Cat girl was getting.

Katt: 3500

"I overlay Level 4 Chinese Cat, Jungle Black Cat, and Fairy Winged Cat in order to built the Overlay Network, the cat of China, black cat of the jungle, and the flying fairy cat, bring your powers together and we'll bounce on the enemies, I Xyz Summon: Rank 4 Black Winged Cat Lady!"

A female like Panther appeared with black wings, human cat face, and wielding a sharp sword.

Black Winged Cat Lady Rank 4 Attack 1800

"That's one big tall cat." Sora said. "But let me guess, since activated that spell card your Xyz cat monster can't attack on your next turn, right?"

"Correct but the stage is set." Katt said as Sora was confused what the cat girl meant.

"Its still my move, now Odd-Eyes attack Rebellion Dragon with all your might!" Yuya commanded.

At the Leo control room.

"If Yuya has Odd-Eyes attack then it and Rebellion Dragon will both be destroyed. "Claude said. "True but Odd-Eyes will be sent to his Extra Deck, so he can summon it later." Declan explained.

Odd-Eyes collided with Rebellion Dragon with its claws and head charged at each other.

"I activate the Trap: Fog Blade as long as it remains in play your Odd-Eyes can't attack." Yuto explained as the Fog like Blade appeared in front of the Pendulum Dragon. "Wait Yuto had a trap that stop monsters from attacking?" Sora asked in shock. "Yuto took a small lose so he can perform another Xyz Summon so he can take a slide victory." Delcan said in realization.

"You little sneak you knew by taken Frighfur Bear's attack you'd be able to summon a better monster but that still doesn't explain why you didn't use our Xyz Dragon's last Overlay Unit to take me down." Sora pointed out. "As for your two friends they have Xyz Summmoned but now their monsters can't attack when their turn begins, so are you and your friends holding back and making me look silly, if that's the case its insulting and I won't forgive you guys for that!"

"You guys might've been taken it easy but not me cause I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability when a trap card is used on a Pendulum Monster I can negate that trap card this turn." Yuya explained as Fog Blade was set down.

"Alright!" Yuya proclaimed happily. "I activate another Trap: Booby E, which copies the trap card Fog Blade!" Yuto explained as his trap took an image of Fog Blade. "Wait that means Fog Blade is totally back in action!" Yuya exclaimed. "That's right, as long as it remains on the field activated your Odd-Eyes can never attack." Yuto added.

"Argh, in that case I end my turn." Yuya said in frustration.

"I activate my Black Winged Cat Lady's hidden ability!" Katt proclaimed. "Hidden ability?" Yuya asked in shock "(Uh oh, I don't like that sound that.)" Sora thought looking worried.

"Once at end of a player's turn my opponents take 300 points of damage for each Xyz Monster that I or any duelist I'm teaming up with controlling." Katt explained. "That's 900 point of damage we'll take!" Yuya exclaimed. "Oh no!" Sora cried in a panic and his eyes widened

A strange light glowing aura covered Black Winged Cat Lady and unleashed two dark winds directly at Sora and Yuya. "Aaah!" They screamed as they were blown away by the strong winds.

Yuya: 3100

Sora: 400

"(Man, that didn't feel fun.)" Yuya thought. "That was some breeze." Sora said groaning in pain and getting up on his feet.

At the Leo

"Hmm interesting Katt's new Xyz monster has a hidden ability that can do effect damage if there's any other duelists including herself are controling Xyz Monsters on their side." Declan said.

"Oh man, you end your turn then we get blown away, you're completely useless!" Sora shouted as he shoved the Dueltainer looked shocked that his friend shoved him like that. "Look if you want to help stop trying to help!"

"What's going with you, why are you acting so weird, I want to know why were you being so mean when you dueled Shay!" Yuya demanded. "Be honest with me, Shay and Yuto think you might know something about Lulu."

Back at the Leo control room.

Shay gasped at what Yuya said including Yuto and his comrades.

At the Docks.

Sibella was resting as Raptor and Jenna kept an eye on her in the warehouse. "(I wonder how Yuto and the others are doing?)" Jenna asked herself.

Outside on the docks.

Gong arrived at there at the docks. "(Hmm Gong must find Sora before he gets into trouble.)" The Dojo thought as he began to search around. As she did he accidently kicked a soda that hit the warehouse's doors.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

Raptor then began to sniffing sounds. "What do you smell?" Jenna asked. "I smell a scent that comes from a dojo school and this is coming from a male." Raptor replied as he continued to sniff.

"(It must be Gong.)" Jenna thought as she got up from the other crate. "What are you doing?" Raptor asked as she put her index finger to her mouth which was telling to him to shush.

She looked up and saw the window that was shattered where Sibella broke through.

She leaped up on ledge hanging on the wall and leaped out of the broken window.

Gong sighed in frustration. "Gong must find Sora."

"You won't find him in time." Jenna said.

Gong abruptly turned his around. "Jenna, why are you here?"

"If you find Sora it might be too late." Jenna replied with a cold stare. "What are you saying?" Gong asked looking confused but then he shook his head. "Look, can you help Gong find Sora?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jenna replied. "What, why won't you help Gong?" Gong asked looking more confused. "If you didn't figure it out yet, Sora isn't what you think he is." Jenna replied. "Shay could've gotten rid of him but he didn't."

Gong gasped in shock. "Whaa, does that mean you're...?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of Shay and his comrade." Jenna replied. "In that case, Gong wants to know why your friend is so hostile towards Sora." Gong said looking angry. "I can't tell you much however Sora is a bad guy, he works with a different Duel School, and that duel school is where he learned the most powerful Fusion Summoning." Jenna explained.

"Gong doesn't believe that!" Gong shouted shaking his head. "But you know he didn't learn his Fusion Summoning from LID." Jenna pointed out as Gong went silent. "(Now that Gong thinks about it Sora did think of joining LID but he didn't on the count that he became interested in Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning, then at You Show is where Yuya and Sora dueled for the first time, and Sora revealed he already knew Fusion Summoning.)"

"Look Gong, isn't sure what to believe yet but Gong's heart tells him to not to doubt Sora so easily." Gong said with straight face. "I thought you'd say that, but its clear to me that you don't know what else he might hiding." Jenna replied with even more cold look on her face.

"Gong needs to find Sora, so Gong needs to get going." Gong said as he began to run but Jenna got in front of him. "Sorry, my friends are also high tailing Sora, so you might be too late." The jet flying girl said.

Gong gasped at what the Dojo cook said. "If you want get to Sora you'll have to defeat me in a duel." Jenna added as she took out a duel disk which was in the form of a gun. "That's one strange looking duel disk." Gong said looking very shocked that his cook's duel disk is like the shape of a gun or some kind.

Jenna then pressed something that transformed it into a duel disk and placed on her left wrist. Gong knew what his cook friend was getting at.

"Gong doesn't want to fight you." Gong said. "You don't have a choice either you duel me or just stand here arguing while my comrades hunt that brat down." Jenna said as her duel disk was activated.

Gong gritted his teeth, put his duel disk on, and activated it.

"LET'S DUEL!" Jenna and Gong proclaimed.

Jenna: 4000

Gong: 4000

In the West side of paradise City.

Zuzu came running down the sidewalk where the other school she goes to with Yuya before going to You Show. "(This is getting tough finding Sora.)" She thought as she catch her breath with her eyes closed. In the shadows of the night other the opposite side of the sidewalk where Zuzu was running down was a person.

She then heard footsteps from straight ahead. "Sora, is that you?" She asked as she looked forward very closely but it wasn't her teacher.

The person coming her way was Maria a friend of Yuto. "Hey I know you!" Zuzu exclaimed.

A flashback scene.

Zuzu remembered when Maria hit on Yuto and she along with Leonardo got into argument with Sora.

end of flashback.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked given the You Show girl a cold stare. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Zuzu said. "You just mentioned Sora's name, so I'm guessing he went missing?" Maria asked as Zuzu gasped which confirmed that her guess was right.

"Look I don't know what's going on but I need find him!" Zuzu spat as she tried to walk forward but then Maria took out her duel disk. "What are you doing here?"

"Look Sora isn't the kind young squirt you think is, at least not anymore." Maria replied as she put the duel disk on her wrist. "So if you want to find him then you'll have to defeat me."

"Does that mean something going to happen to him?" Zuzu asked as Maria gave her the same cold stare. "If you defeat me then I'll tell you something about Sora that you don't know." Maria said. "If you lose then, you'll accept any punishment I want to endure on you."

Zuzu was scared at the second condition she made but if she didn't then she might not be able to save Sora. "Alright, let's do this!" The You Show girl proclaimed as she put her duel disk on her wrist.

"DUEL!" Maria and Zuzu proclaimed

Maria: 4000

Zuzu: 4000

"I'll start off, I draw!" Zuzu proclaimed as she drew her card. "I activate the Spell: Polymerization, with I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata, behold as these ladies harmonize their voices till they form a musical blend, I Fusion Summon: Schuberta the Melodious Diva!"

Schuberta the Melodious Diva Level 6 Attack 2400

Maria twitched violently as she saw the Fusion Monster which Zuzu noticed. "(She mustn't not like Fusion Summoning either.)"

"I'll end my turn with a face down, so your move."

"Prepare to feel wrath of this angel!" Maria proclaimed as she drew a card from her deck and looked at it. "I activate the trap Musical Mayhem which deals you 800 points of damage for every Melodious Monster on my field." Zuzu explained as a stream of energy was fired at Maria.

"Not so fast, I activate the effect of my Mirror Magician Apprentice from my hand!" Maria proclaimed. "From your hand." Zuzu said in shock. "Yes, when my opponent tries to damage me with a card effect, the damage I take is zero and the damage I would've taken is reduced to your monster's attack by that same amount!" Maria explained with a malicious smile.

"Oh no!" Zuzu exclaimed as her trap's effect was deflected back towards her Fusion Melodious Monster.

Schuberta the Melodious Diva Attack 2400-1600

"Your monster's attack stay that way till your next turn however it won't be for long." Maria added. "Cause my Mirror Magician has another effect, if the effect damage was activated from a trap card or Monster then I'm allowed to Special Summon Mirror Magician Apprentice in attack mode!"

Mirror Magician Apprentice Level 4 Attack 1400

"Next I Normal Summon my Angel Magician of Fairy Forest in attack mode!"

Angel Magician of Fairy Forest Level 3 Attack 1100

"When Angel Magician is out on the field and I control another Spellcaster Monster on my field its level increases by 1." Maria explained.

Angel Magician of Fairy Forest Level 3-4

"Uh oh, she's got two monsters with the same level." Zuzu said getting nervous. "That's right, so you know what's going to happen next, I Overlay my two Level 4 Mirror Magician Apprentice and Angel Magician of Fairy Forest to built the Overlay Network, now magician apprentice of the mirror, Angel Magician the mysterious forest of fairies, combine your magic to form a new kind of magician, "I Xyz Summon: Angel Winged Magician of the Shining Light!"

Angel Winged Magician of the Shining Light Rank 4 Attack 2100

"(Its more stronger than my Melodious Diva but I'll only lose 500 life points.)" Zuzu thought but she was nervous. "I activate Angel Winged Magician's Special ability by using one Overlay Unit, if the monster that's on my opponent is a Fairy, Dragon, or Fiend Type Monster then that Angel Winged Magician can destroy it instantly and you take damage to equal to its attack points!" Maria explained.

"You can't!" Zuzu exclaimed. "I can and I will, now my angel destroy her Fusion Monster!" Maria commanded as her Xyz Angel Monster unleased a energy sphere of light at the Melodious Fusion Monster and destroyed it.

The destruction of her Fusion Monster caused an explosion shockwaves that sent Zuzu rolling on the sidewalk.

Zuzu: 2400

"Ugh, that shockwave that's just like when Yuto dueled Sylvio and when Shay dueled Sora, the damage was real." Zuzu said as she struggled to get up in pain. "Now I'm wide open for an attack."

"True however when Angel Magician uses its Special Ability, its attack points are cut in half until the end phase of my next turn." Maria explained.

Angel Magician of the Shining Light Attack 2100-1050

"However that won't stop me from attacking you, now Angel Magician attack with Fairy Wind attack!" Maria commanded as her Xyz Magician angel took out a staff with angel wings attached on the tip of the staff and then swung it releasing strong wind at the You Show Fusion Summoner.

"Aaah!" Zuzu screamed as she fell backwards.

Zuzu: 1350

"Now I end my turn with one facedown." Maria said as a more malicious smile appeared on her face. "If you don't make a comeback then you'll lose your duel and you'll never get to see your Fusion teacher again."

Zuzu gasped in horror.

At the harbor.

"I'll start off, draw!" Jenna proclaimed as she drew her card and looked at it. "Hmm, I summon Transformer Ape-Bot in attack mode!"

Transformer Ape-Bot Level 4 Attack 1500

"Next I activate the Spell Card: Detection Probe, when I have one Transformer Monster on my field that's Level 4 or below, this allows me to transfer a Transformer Monster from my hand as long its attack points are lower than 1500." Jenna explained as a card was transferred from her deck. "I chose Level 4 Transformer Primal Bot, since this card was draw from my deck due to a card effect I get to Special Summon it!

Transformer Primal Bot Level 4 Attack 1400

"Then I end my turn with one facedown." Jenna said as she set a card facedown. "(That's strange she had two monsters with the same Level, so why didn't she Xyz Summon?)" Gong asked himself.

"Alright, Gong draws!" He proclaimed as he drew his card. "Since you already got two monsters on the field, Gong can Special Summon: Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji Level 5 Attack 800

"This card counts as two sacrifices when Gong tribute Summons it." Gong added. "So without further a do, Gong tributes Big Waraji to Advanced Summon: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Level 8 Defense 3500

"(Its the same strategy he used against Grizzlepike.)" Jenna thought. "Now Gong attacks with Benkei when its defense mode it can attack using its Defense Points, so Benkei attack that Ape-Bot!"

Big Benkei smashed its punch attack on the ground and sending out lava plume to the ape like robot. "Not so fast I activate the trap: Barrier of the Ark, when one of my Transformer Monsters is the target of an attack, this trap not only negates your attack but your monster will 1500 of its attack or defense points whichever one is higher." Jenna explained.

"No way!" Gong exclaimed as his Benkei's lava plume was blocked by a blue like barrier.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Defense 3500-2000

"Gong ends his turn." Gong said in frustration.

"My move, I draw!" Jenna as she looked what card she drew and smiled. "(Uh oh she's smiling.)" Gong thought.

at Paradise City park.

"Zuzu said I might know?" Sora questioned. "Right, you're Yuto aren't you?" Yuya asked his counterpart as he looked at him.

"Yes." Yuto replied firmly. "Ok, so what's this all about you and your friends targeting Sora, why do you think he's got something to do with Shay's little sister?" Yuya asked.

Yuto and his comrade were silent. "Answer me!" Yuya demanded. "Why won't you guys answer me?"

"Aha, these aren't going to answer you cause he and his friends will have to admit they're on the losing team." Sora answered as he took a lollipop and chewed on it. "Losing team, what you do mean?" Yuya asked his friend. "They're toothless." Sora said while he ate his lollipop and took it out. "If they won't answer then I will, when my people attacked the Xyz Dimension, they all ran away like rats on a sinking ship." The Fusion Summoner child added as he dropped his lollipop and stepped on it.

"Xyz Dimension?" Yuya questioned. "Enough, you don't know you speak of Sora!" Yuto spatted angrily. "Yeah, we left so we can fight another day." Katt added. "Therefore we didn't flee like cowards against those from the Fusion Dimension." Leonardo pointed out.

"Wait there's a Fusion and Xyz Dimension, and you guys are bouncing between them?" Yuya asked. "Sorta but for these guys it was more like running instead of bouncing cause they hiked out of their Dimension as soon as we came calling." Sora explained. "What, you attacked them?" Yuya asked in shock.

"That's right, you should've seen how my crew and I took the battle to them and in that battle we emerged victorious, its my destiny to conquer!" Sora proclaimed. "After all in my school I was the top in my class, since I was I then was selected a special mission, Its my move, I draw!"

"I then activate the trap: Designer Frightfur, it lets me summon back Edge Imp Tomhawk from my graveyard, but I get to treat like if it was a Frightfur monster."

Edge Imp Tomhawk Level 4 Attack 1800

"Next I activate the effect of Edge Imp Frightfuloid, so I get to treat it as a Frightfur too, so I can Fusion Summon by activate the Spell: Frightfur Fusion, by fusing Tomhawk, Frightfuloid, and Frightfur Bear, I can Fusion Summon a new ferocious Frightfur Monster, now Yuto its time for you and friends to find out why I was selected as top class, get to be floored by the most Fusion Monster you've ever seen!" Sora proclaimed but then he noticed the image on his duel disk frozen and a big red glowing light was shining on his duel disk.

"Wait, you can't take me back now!" Sora protested. "You're what?" Yuya asked in shock. "Quiet, hello someone, anyone, just let me stay until I defeat him and his friends, trust me don't take me away!" Sora screamed as his vanished away.

"What the?" Yuya said as he turned his attention to Yuto and his friends. "Hey, what do you guys do to Sora?"

Back at the Leo control room.

"He went back to his Dimension." Shay said. "But not by choice its seems he taken against his will." Declan said. "Sora returned to his dimension." Yuto answered. "You mean the..." Yuya began to say. "Correct just like my friends and I come from a different world." Yuto added. "Ugh, enough of this, this all info about dimensions and people from there is not real, it just can't be, now tell me the truth, where is Sora?" Yuya asked seemingly not believe the info that Sora or Yuto including his friends just told him. "Don't tell me that you're already told me it."

"You're quite the stubborn one aren't you, yet very clueless." Leonardo said rudely with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Hey I don't want hear smart remarks of you or hearing what your friend just told me is true, now spill where is my friend Sora?" Yuya asked again.

"Like I said, Sora is home now at Duel Academy." Yuto answered. "Duel Academy, Sora did mention something about that." Yuya muttered. "Ok what is this Duel Academy."

"Its a school where it teaches to duel but not a good way, they train students to become duel warriors!" Yuto proclaimed.

"Duel warriors?" Yuya asked in shock.

At the Fusion Dimension there an island with a duel school.

A student wearing a Ra uniform was walking in the school grounds and spotted Sora laying on the ground.

"Some of our students found Sora unconscious on the school grounds, we hospitalized him and analyzed his duel disk, it seems he revealed something cause his duel disk's emergency system was activated." An Aide man explained to a black bald man who glanced around his shoulder.

"As long as he didn't reveal much its ok." The bald man said. "Very well, then." The Aide man replied as he bowed. "You will find out more by running a diagnostic scan on his memories, make it so." The bald man ordered. "Yes, sir, I can be a sure we will find out more Professor." Aide man said as he walked away.

"Enough talk, let's get back to the duel!" Leonado proclaimed. "Even though Sora is gone we still have a duel to finish, my turn!" Yuto added as he drew his card. "I activate the Spell: Emergency Provisions, by sending the two magic or trap cards to the graveyard I gain additional 1000 life points for each one that was sent."

Yuto: 5000

"I end my turn." Yuto added. "What'd you do that, without those trap cards Odd-Eyes can now destroy your Rebellion Dragon." Yuya said in confuse. "Ok go ahead." Yuto said.

Yuya gasped. "Forget you guys game over."

The Dueltainer took out his deck, so did Yuto and his friends as their monsters disappeared.

"Sorry if someone like you Yuto is about to let me win, I'd rather stop this duel." Yuya said. "It doesn't matter to me cause you wouldn't stand a chance against us so you would've fell in defeat." Leonardo pointed out. "Besides three on one isn't fair at least for you, meow." Katt added simulating her hands into a caw paw.

"Look you two, thanks for you're help but I need you guys to leave." Yuto said as the Dueltainer was confused at this. "I want to stay with you!" Katt whined as she grabbed him by the arm.

At the Leo control room.

"Man it seems that our student Katt is very fond of that Yuto fella." Declan said. "She is, even before she dueled him for the first time." Shay said embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

At the park.

"I'm sorry I don't want to you put you and Leonardo in danger, so go that's an order." Yuto ordered.

Leonardo put his hand on his feline friend's shoulder. "Let's go."

With that Leonardo and Katt dashed away but she looked back at the young man she loved. "See ya, sweetie, meow!"

Yuto's face slightly went red as Yuya observed with an awe look. "(She reminds me of Aura.)" The Dueltainer thought as he shook his head.

"Anyway Yuto I noticed that your heart wasn't in this battle or never was, cause like Sora said you could've used that second Overlay Unit to defeat him but you didn't." Yuya said. "Its almost like you didn't want to hurt him."

"Simply put my friends or the people back at my Dimenson aren't the kind that bring harm to others." Yuto explained. "I know its hard to believe me but my friends and I including our people are the real victims, the duelists from the Fusion Dimension attacked our home."

"They turned it into a war zone." Shay muttered angrily. "We don't duel like they do but for the joy and fun, well at least until Duel Academy attacked us." Yuto added.

A flashback scene.

A scenery changed into Neo Heartland City where it was beautiful sunny day where people were chatting and dueling each other

"One day, my people were enjoying their dueling around in the parks, laughing and smiling, then the clouds above turned dark." Yuto explained.

Out of nowhere lighting struck on the ground and red-uniformed students came out of a portal, each was wielding a duel disk, and several Ancient Gear Knights appeared. "They wasted and destroying anyone in their path." Yuto explained. "Their objective was merciless, there was nowhere to hide, all we can do is run, and soon everything like our culture including my people were sealed into cards."

Back at the Leo Control Room.

"(They took away my friends, my people, and my sister.)" Shay thought angrily as Riley looked at him with concern but he turned his attention his big brother who was gritted his teeth and growling. "Declan." He said.

"Before we go any further, I have a question about some pinked haired girl." Yuya said as Yuto gasped.

At the Leo control room.

"Is he talking about the girl that was seen by Mr Sawatari, Sylvio and his classmate?" Claude asked. "

At Paradise Park.

"Zuzu told me that this girl had fangs like a vampire." Yuya said. "So it is true, she is a vampire or something?"

Yuto was uneasy about the question but decided to give little much info. "Very well, but I'll only tell you just a little, she's my adopted sister and her name is Sibella."

"What do you mean your adopted sister?" Yuya asked.

It was on the early morning after the day my 3rd birthday, Sibella was found in a baby basket." Yuto explained. "As the years passed her vampire nature was revealed after she was getting bullied by some people but my family and friends took care of her, we also noticed she wasn't effected by sunlight."

At the Leo Control Room.

"Sibella isn't effected by sunlight even though she's a vampire." Claude said in confusion. "My people and I found that she's also part human." Shay said. "(Hmm interesting, a human vampire.)" Declan thought.

Back at the park.

"So does that mean she's also half human or something?" Yuya asked as Yuto nodded.

"Ok that is weird but no offense that sounds quite a strange including this attack on your dimension its sounds like something from a Sci-fi movie." Yuya commented. "I wish it was, I was there including my friends but there's more worlds than you can imagine." Yuto said. "My little sister has been going through tough times since she's part vampire."

"There's more worlds, wait a second, there's Fusion and Xyz, does mean there's more dimension?" Yuya asked. "That's right, there is a Synchro Dimension, it has it own warriors." Yuto replied.

He remembered his Xyz Dragon colliding with an Synchro Summoner's Synchro Dragon.

"Believe me, this is quite the shock but the truth is all true and shocking." Yuto replied slowly. "What does this dimenson, how does it work with the others?" Yuya asked. "This is Standard Dimension." Yuto replied. "Its the core of other dimensions that it revolves around."

At the Fusion Dimension and Duel Academy Sora was strapped to a table.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" A doctor asked. "It is I have my orders from the Professor, we'll find out what Sora has learned we should have our answers soon." Another Docter replied.

"Let me get this straight, there's four dimension, Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, and this dimension you call Standard are going to war at each other." Yuya said. "Why are they doing this, who would want to do this?"

At the Leo Control Room.

"My father Leo Akaba." Declan muttered angrily as his little brother gasped in shock.

"Look you're throwing a lot of crazy info dimensions going against other dimension, and little sister you have that's part vampire." Yuya said. "I can't believe both like people are using dueling for warfare and having a young sibling that's part human and vampire."

"Dueling is about making people smile and having fun, its the new form of entertainment." Yuya added. "At least that's what I was taught by my dad, I'll never forget his words, he said that dueling wasn't about taken, its about given, given the crowd what they needed, the more I watched him the more I understood, from there on I want to be just like him."

Yuya remembed his duel against Sylvio. "Ladies, gentlemen, and dueling fans as you can all see there's no cards on my field nor hand, that means everything depends on this next draw, if that's not dueltainment then I don't know what is."

"DRAW!" Yuya proclaimed.

He remembered that he made a comeback and won his duel against Sylvio. "I want dueling so much that it could make a world a better place but hearing now its used for hurt others, that's wrong!"

"Uh." Yuto said as portal nearby opened up and created a big green bright light.

At the Leo Control Room the camera's visons went out.

"What's going on?" Claude asked. "I don't know sir, our cameras shorted out." a employee answered. "Fix it now." Claude ordered.

At the park.

Yuya opened his eyes and looked to see someone on a motorcycle and the man took off his helmet revealing his face.

Yuto and Yuya gasped in shock. "Whoa, I've been looking for you, a long time too." The counterpart said.

"Uh can someone tell what's going on here?" Yuya asked. "There's another guy that looks like me, things are getting really strange."

end of chapter.


	31. A Dark Reflection

Chapter 31: A Dark Reflection

At Leo Control Room.

"Is there any more cameras in that park?" Claude asked. "Their too far away to lock onto the target." A female LID employee answered. "Sora must've gone back to the Fusion Dimension to gather re-enforcements." Shay said as he put his hand on Declan's sit. "I should be there."

"Raise the energy detection levels around the perimeter of the park." Declan ordered. "Also send a three top LID Elite members to find Katt, we must bring her back and if duelists from Fusion invade we'll be able to detect them."

"What, we can't sit here doing nothing, I should be there and leave Katt alone." Shay added.

Declan turned his head around. "This is my city I'll decide how to protect it, and Katt needs to be brought back wether you like it or not."

At the park.

The whiter rider man who looked like Yuya was staring glaring at Yuto.

"What's going on here, why do you both look like me?" Yuya asked.

They didn't answer but just gave each other glares.

Yuto and the white rider remembered back in the Xyz Dimension when their dragons both collided. "It looks like your Xyz buddies aren't here to save you, I demand a rematch!" The white rider guy proclaimed. "That's a laugh, I don't need anyone to save me from a Fusion Follower, no-go." Yuto said as he activated his duel disk.

"So your name is no-go?" Yuya asked. "I told you not to call me that, my name is Yugo!" The white rider protested. "Yugo?" Yuya asked looking back at his other counterpart.

Yugo's Duel Runner's dueling mode activated.

"You're toast." Yugo said as he drove on his Duel Runner. "I strike first and hard!"

Yugo almost drove on Yuto but his Counterpart quickly dodged. "You can't run or hide, say hello to Speed Warrior Terror Top!"

Speed Warrior Terror Top Level 3 Attack 1200

Yuya was amazed about the white rider's motocycle. "Whoa, that''s guy's motorcycle is also his duel disk."

"I summmon my metal Tuner Monster Speedroid Tri-eyed Dice!"

Speed Roid Trio Eyed Dice Level 3 Attack 300

"A Tuner Monster then he's a Synchro Summoner!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "I tune Level 3 Speed Roid Trio Eyed Dice with Level 3 Terror Top, to come forth the mystical sword that cuts its enemies down to size, I Synchro Summon: High Speed Roid Ten Dima!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama Level 6 Attack 2200

"Summoning energy detected!" A female LID employee exclaimed. "Is it Fusion?" Claude asked. "No its Synchro Summoning, oh my its incredibly powerful." The female LID employee said. "Interesting, it seems we have another visitor in Paradise City, I wonder if he's friend or foe." Declan said wondering.

At the docks.

"From my hand, I Summon Transformer Prime Jet in attack mode!" Jenna proclaimed.

A jet pack device machine appeared flying in the air between Ape-Bot and Primal Bot.

Transformer Prime Jet Level 4 Attack 1400

"Jenna has three level 4 monsters now." Gong said. "Now I Overlay all three Level 4 Transformer, Ape-Bot, Primal-Bot, and Prime Jet to build the Overlay Network, when these Machine Monsters combine together they form a strong, fearless, and honorable Commanding Transformer, I Xyz Summon Transformer Maximal Optimas Ape!"

Transformer Optimas Ape Rank 4 Attack 2500

At the Leo Control Room.

"Sir, we detected another Xyz Summoning method." the Female LID employee said. "This one is very powerful."

The Transformer appeared looking a Silverback Gorilla. "That's strange it just looks like normal Gorilla." Gong said looking confused.

"I'm not done, I activate its Robot Mode by saying its activation code: Maximaze!"

The Gorilla transformed into a robot like machine. "Whoa!" Gong exclaimed in shock. "A robot in disguise, amazing!"

"However using turning my Xyz Monster into its robot mode costs me 500 life points." Jenna added.

Jenna: 3500

"I activate its Special Ability by using one Overlay Unit when it battles A monster in defense mode the difference is dealt to you as damage." Jenna explained. "What?" Gong asked in shock. "There's more if that Monster is Machine Type with Level 5 or above then it gains half of that Machine Monster's defense points." The Transformer duelist added.

Transformer Maximal Optimas Ape Attack 2500-3500

"Its too powerful!" Gong exclaimed. "Yes, before it attack I activate the Continus Spell Card: Energion Strength, but I'll get to that a bit first Optimas Ape attack your Benkei with Arm Cannon Blast attack!" Jenna proclaimed. "

The Transformer ape machine fired cannon blasts out of its two arms and heading towards Benkei.

"I activate Benkei's ability by sending a Superheavy Samurai to the Graveyard from Gong's hand, Benkei is safe." Gong explained as he felt the impact from the Jenna's Transformer's cannon blast. "Maybe since my Optimas attacked your Benkei while it was in Defense Mode, you take damage to the difference between its attack and Benkei's defense points."

Gong: 2500

"Also Benkei now loses 800 of Defense Points." Gong added.

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Defense 1200

"My Continuous Spell activates when a Transformer manages to deal battle damage, I can a Level 4 Transformer from my hand." Jenna explained as she took a card from her deck. "I chose Transformer Mini Garbage Truck and that'll end my turn."

Back at the east side and in front of the other school.

"I draw!" Zuzu exclaimed as she drew the card from her deck and looked at to her surprise. "I Summon Soprano the Melodious Diva in attack mode!"

Soprano the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1400

"Now Soprano attack Black Winged Angel!" Zuzu commanded as her Melodious Monster unleashed a musical sound wave.

The musical sound wave blasted the Black Winged angel Spellcaster created explosion and smoke.

Maria: 3650

As the smoke cleared Maria's Xyz Spellcaster wasn't destroyed. "What, Soprano's attack should've destroyed Black Winged Angel Magician!" Zuzu exclaimed. "I forget to mention, that my Winged Angel Magician can't destroyed by in battle if its attacked by a Fairy, Fiend, or Dragon." Maria explained. "Though I still take damage, my Angel Magician is still sticking around.

Zuzu gritted her teeth in frustration. "Oh, that's the same look that Sora made." Maria point out with amusing smile. "Are you angry that I'm a step ahead and are you going to throw temper tantrum?"

Zuzu gritted her teeth even more but she shook her head. "Ugh, I end my turn."

"Its my move!" Maria proclaimed as she drew her card.

at Paradise Park.

"This guy appears out of nowhere and now he Synchro Summoned, if what Yuto says is true then maybe he's from the Synchro Dimension." Yuya said.

"I activate Speedroid Kamdama' ability once a turn by banishing one Speedroid in my graveyard, you take 500 points of damage." Yugo explained as his Sychro Speed creature released a energy stream at Yuto.

The Xyz Summoner jumped out of the way and fell on the ground.

Yuto: 3500

"I'll end my turn with facedown and give you a fighting chance." Yugo said.

"Wait Yuto said his enemies were Fusion Duelists." Yuya said looking puzzled. "Its my move!" Yuto exclaimed as he drew his card.

"I summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves Level 3 Attack 1000

"I think a pair of boots might go well with a pair of gloves, I Summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots Level 3 Attack 200

"Keeping up, hope so cause for your sake because I Overlay my both Level 3 Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots, with these two monsters I built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon: The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, Rise my mighty beast!"

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Rank 3 Attack 2000

"Another powerful Xyz detected." The same LID employee reported. "Another detected and its Xyz Summon again." Claude said observing the date on the screen. "I don't know what's going on."

"Fortunately I do, Yugo is here." Shay said. "Who is Yugo?" Declan asked as he turned his head to the Hostile Xyz Summoner. "He's a duelist from the Synchro Dimension but he's buddies with the Fusion freaks from Duel Academy, I must go there to assist Yuto." Shay replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go." Declan said turning away and fixing his glasses. "Why not?" Shay asked angrily.

"Because we don't know if the Synchro Dimension is also our foe if we attack this Yugo then they'll become our enemies so it won't be a wise move." The Leo President explained as the Xyz Summoner gritted his teeth.

Back at Paradise Park.

"Since I used Ragged Gloves as Xyz Material Break Sword gains 1000 attack points." Yuto explained.

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Attack 2000-3000

Yuto began to charge alongside with his Xyz Monster. "Now Break Sword cut down Kendama to size!"

"That wasn't very nice." Yugo said. "That's a taste of what's comings since my turn is done." Yuto said as he set a card facedown. "Break Sword's attack points go back to normal."

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Attack 3000-2000

"That's all too bad at least for you, cause I'm about to run down your life points!" Yugo declared as he drove towards his counterpart but he quickly moved out of the way. "I activate the Spell: Speed Recovery, with it I'm allowed to Special Summon a Speedoid monster from my graveyard, welcome back Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Hi-Speed Kendame Level 6 Attack 2200

"Its time to take to the sky!" Yugo proclaimed as he drove ramped into the air. "Synchro style cause Kendama attacks your Break Sword!"

"I don't think so slowpoke, I playing the trap: Phantom Sword, it gives my Phantom Sword an extra 800 attack points." Yuto explained his Xyz Phantom broken sword was fixed with a top part.

"Now Yuto's got the upperhand." Yuya said. "I'm playing a trap: Speed Turn, it switches Break Sword into Defense Mode and it loses 500 Defense Points." Yugo explained.

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Defense 1000-500

"Your Break Sword is about to be broken!" Yugo proclaimed. "Wrong again, thanks to Phantom Sword's effect, Break Sword remains on the field safe and sound." Yuto explained as his sword's top was shattered and flies past Kendama.

"I activate Kendama's ability when it battles a monster in defense mode the difference between its attack points and your defense points are dealt to you as damage." Yugo explained. "You know that's a game changer."

Yuto dodged but was hit by the shockwaves.

Yuto: 1800

"Now I end my turn with a facedown, so take your turn if you dare." Yugo said.

Yuto struggled to get up. "Yuto!" Yuya called out to his counterpart. "Stay back!" His counterpart ordered as the Dueltainer halted.

Yuto got back on his feet. "I draw!"

"I switch back Break Sword to attack mode, then I summon Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Attack 2000

Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak Level 3 Attack 800

"I activate Ancient Cloak's Special Ability by switching it to defense mode, Break Sword gains 800 more attack points until the end phase of this turn." Yuto explained.

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Attack 2000-2800

"Break Sword smash that Kendama into pieces!" Yuto commanded as Yugo prepared to activate something. "(I could use Eyed Dice's ability to block Break Sword's attack but...)"

Kandama was destroyed.

Yugo: 2600

"It appears the sword is mighty than the Kendama, I end my turn and its your move, if you dare take it." Yuto said.

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Attack 2800-2000

"Oh I'll take it just like you took something away that's important to me!" Yugo protested. "You're the ones that stole from me!" Yuto protested back in accuse.

"We talk about it later after the duel, I draw!" Yugo said as he drove off again and drew a card. "I summon Speedroid Double Yo-Yo!"

Speedroid Double Yoyo Level 4 Attack 1400

"It lets me summon another Speedroid from my graveyard." Yugo added. "Welcome back to the field my trusty Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice Level 3 Attack 300

In his duel disk a dragon's face appeared and roared. "You want to take to the sky just as much as I do." Yugo said as it seemed he heard the Dragon's roar. "Let's make that happen, I tune my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice with my Level 4 Speedroid Double Yoyo, meet your wings to spread a wind of destruction, I Synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!'

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"He's got a Dragon too, this is getting dangerous!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"Let's go Clear Wing Dragon attack Break Sword!" Yugo commanded as his Dragon flew up into the sky and dived down with its wing blades were flushing with light. "Spin Storm Sky Strike!"

Yuto was knocked away on his back.

Yuto: 1300

"Hey are you okay?" Yuya asked his Xyz Counterpart and running towards him. "Stand back!" Yuto ordered as he got back on up. "When Break Sword is destroyed it can bring back the monsters that used to Xyz Summon it but with their levels increased by 1."

Phantom Knights of Ragged Cloak Level 3-4 Attack 1000

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots Level 3-4 Attack 200

"One turn deserves another but this one is not going to turn out good for you." Yugo said as he took a spell card. "I play the Spell Card: Shock Surprise, by banishing Double Yoyo from my graveyard, I get to destroy your Ancient Cloak."

His Phantom Ancient Cloak was destroyed and Yugo came to a stop. "I think I'll stop my turn here, you know why you brought out those two monsters so bring it, my Clear Wing Dragon is waiting for it so bring out your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"You asked for it, I draw!" Yuto declared as he drew his card. "I Overlay my Level 4 Ragged Cloak and Silent Boots, cloaked in shadows and relatedness in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of Dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuya then felt a pain in his chest. "What is this, my chest feels in its on fire."

He barely had his eyes open but he noticed Yuto and Yugo had their eyes closed as well and then they opened their eyes, both of eyes were glowing blue and had angered looks.

"What, Yuto?" Yuya asked in shock.

"You wanted to see my Xyz Dragon again and settle things, but my Rebellion Xyz Dragon is going to do more than just that, first it'll destroy you and everything else!" Yuto proclaimed with anger.

Back in the other school that Yuya and his friends go to.

Maria's turn was next and she looked at the card she drew. "Hmm, I activate the Spell Card: Magician's Magic, with this I can't attack you with my Black Winged Fairy Magician but in exchange you can draw one card from your deck."

"Why are you letting me draw a card?" Zuzu asked as she drew her card. "Because it allows me to draw a card too and look at it if its Spell or Trap card I have to place it facedown and then I have to end my turn." Maria explained as she drew her card and looked at it with a grin.

"I'll end my turn with this card I drew." Maria added.

Zuzu gritted her teeth but she looked back at the card that she drew. "(Ah, its Crystal Rose, the card I got from Julia.)"

"Its my move then!" Zuzu declared as she drew her card from her deck. "First I Summon Crystal Rose!"

Crystal Rose Level 3 Attack 500

"(My, I think I know where this going.)" Maria thought not flinching. "I activate Sorpano ability which lets me Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization Spell, by substituting it by using Maestra, Soprano use your Special Ability to Fuse with Crystal Rose, together you both will sing a sand-sational song will form a Melodious Monster, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"Now I attack!" Zuzu declared. "When Bloom Diva attacks a Special Summon Monster, it can't be destroyed in battle and your Black Winged Angel Magician is destroyed then you take the battle damage I would've taken."

Maria: 3600

"What, why didn't your life points budge?" Zuzu asked in shock. "Cause my Black Winged Angel Magician's got a hidden ability when its destroyed due to a card effect and if that card effect was going to deal me damage, then the damage I would've taken is zero." Maria replied as the You Show Fusion Summoner gasped in horror.

"Argh, I end my turn." Zuzu said in frustration. "(It doesn't matter cause my Bloom Diva's ability will prevent its destruction if Maria Special Summons another Monster and then it'll finish her off.)"

"My draw!" Maria proclaimed as she drew her card. "I activate my facedown the Quick-Spell: Rank-Up Magician Force!"

"That's looks..." Zuzu began to say. "You're surprised, Shay isn't the only one able to use Rank-Up Spells." Maria said. "I Overlay my Black Winged Angel Magician from my Graveyard, with its comes forth a Magician with incredible magic, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, Come forth, Demon Winged Angel Magician!"

Demon Winged Angel Magician Rank 5 Attack 2600

"I activate its Special Ability by using one Overlay Unit, if my opponent has an effect monster on their field its ability is negated until my opponents next turn begins!" Maria explained loudly.

"No way!" Zuzu panicked.

The Demon Winged Angel Spellcaster unleashed a dark magic stream from its staff and frozen Bloom Diva. "Its attack points drop to zero as well if that Effect monster was a Special Summoned." Maria added as she had a malicious smile on her face.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Attack 1000-0

"She out played me." Zuzu said as she started tremble in fright. "Now you're finished, Demon Angel Magician prepare to attack!" Maria ordered her Xyz Demon Magician.

"(This is it I guess.)" Zuzu thought closing her eyes and she froze in fear.

At the Docks.

"Gong draw!" Gong proclaimed as he drew his card. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Attack 300

"I tune Trumpter with Level 8 Big Benkei, this monster is going to bring some pain, I Synchro Summon: Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Level 10 Defense 3800

"(That's the same monster he used when he dueled Yuya and Grizzlepike.)" Jenna thought.

"Now Warlord Susanowo attack Transformer Optimus Primate with its defense points!" Gong commanded as his Warlord swungs its a sword. "I activate the second effect of Energion Strength sending it to graveyard, Optimus Primate gets to stick around." Jenna explained as her Transformer Xyz monster was slashed. "There's more when I send Energion Strength to the graveyard, I can add another Level 4 Transformer from my deck to my hand and Special Summon it, so come forth Transformer Mini Rat!"

Transformer Mini Rat Level 4 Attack 900

"That maybe but you still take damage." Gong added. "Yes but also the damage I take is cut in half." Jenna replied.

Jenna: 2850

"(She's pretty strong than I thought but let's see what I have.)"

The Dojo student looked at his hand and saw his Superheavy Samurai Soulshield and Samurai Soulbreaker Armor. "Gong equips Soulshield to Susanowo which gives it an extra 1200 defense points."

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo Level 10 Defense 3800-5000

"5000?" Jenna exclaimed but she wasn't shocked much. "Yes, Gong will now end his turn." The Dojo student declared. "Alright my move!" Jenna proclaimed as she drew her card and grinned as she looked at it.

"First off, I Summon Transformer Mini Garbage Truck!"

Transformer Mini Garbage Truck Level 4 Attack 700

"Now I Overlay my Level Transformer Mini Garbage Truck and Mini Rat to Built the Overlay Network, with this comes forth a Transformer with skills, I Xyz Summon Transformer Maximal Rattrap!"

Transformer Maximal Rattrap Rank 4 Attack 1900

"That looks like just a normal rat." Gong said. "Unless..."

"Unless I activate its robot code and I will: Maximize!"

The oversized rat transformed into a robot. "Another robot in disguise." Gong said in surprise.

"Doing this takes another 500 of my life points." Jenna explained.

Jenna: 2350

"Now I activate a Spell Card that you might recall Shay using in his duel." Jenna said as she took a card she drew during the Draw Phase. "Go Rank-Up Transmetal Force!"

"I Overlay Rattrap to built the Overlay Network, with this comes a new mechanized Maximal Rat, Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, Welcome Transformer Transmetal Maximal Rat-Trap!"

Transformer Transmetal Maximal Rattrap Rank 5 Attack 2200

"That's one strange looking rat and its more of machine like now." Gong said in shock observing the rat form which was more like machine than normal rat.

"I activate its robot code: Maximaze!"

"You'll lose 500 more life points!" Gong exclaimed. "Thanks to my Maximal's new Transmetal make-up I won't be given up more of my life points." Jenna explained. "No way!" Gong exclaimed.

"I activate its Special Ability by using One Overlay Unit can destroy one Monster on my opponents field, if that Monster was Machine Type, then my opponent takes that monster's defense or attack points as damage whichever is higher." Jenna explained.

"What that means..." Gong began to say looking shocked.

"It means you lose!" Jenna answered. "(I'd use my Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon which would destroy all monsters but deal damage to those monsters level, Jenna's monsters have ranks, and we won't take that much damage.)" Gong thought. "(Its not any use to me.)"

Rattrap attached a device to Warlord's chest and it was destroyed by the device creating an explosion that Gong was sent flying. "AAAH!

Gong: 0

At Paradise Park.

"I activate Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Special ability by using one Overlay Unit gains half of Clear Wing Dragon's attack points." Yuto explained. "That will bring Clear Dragon's attack points to 1250 and Rebellion Dragon's attack points will go to 3705." Yuya said with his hand still on his chest.

"That's only if I let that happen, I activate Clear Wing Dragon's ability which will puts the brake on your plans, destroying your dragon." Yugo explained. "Go Reverse Revenge!"

"I activate the Trap: Phantom Wings, it save my Rebellion Dragon and gives it an extra 500 attack points." Yuto explained as his dragon gain its attack boost.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-3000

"His dragon is saved and its even stronger than before." Yuya exclaimed in shock. "I'll destroy you and everything else!" Yuto snarled angrily as his voice sound more ferocious. "I'll show no sparing to you, all will root and crumble." Yugo snarled. "Stop it you two that's not what dueling is about, not destroying stuff!" Yuya begged.

"Battle time, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon annihilate Clear Wing Dragon..." Yuto began his command until Yuya approached in front him. "Its like what you forgot what dueling is about, its not about hurting, using for war, its suppose to make them smile know how, cause entertaining them is why and its makes them feel good, you told me that your people duel for the simple reason, that fighting isn't in your nature."

Yuto then remembered something in his head.

He saw kids smiling and some people dueling smiles as well. "I don't know what was I thinking." His counterpart said as he trembled. "I end my turn."

"I'll end you right now!" Yugo declared as Yuya turned around. "I summon Speedroid Razorang!"

Speedroid Razorang Level 4 Attack 2000

"What are you doing, this has to stop!" Yuya yelled. "No it doesn't I activate Razorang ability by switching it into defense mode one monster loses 300 attack points." Yugo explained.

His Razorang began to spin around like a boomerang.

"Come on you got to stop fighting destroying Yuto's Dragon won't change anything!" Yuya begged. "Fine then I'll use it to Clear Wing Dragon's attack points!" Yugo proclaimed. "Really?" Yuya asked. "Yes, that triggers Clear Wing Dragon's ability destroying my Razorang, Reverse Revenge!" Yugo replied as his dragon's wing's blades glowed with a light.

"So you'll stop fighting?" Yuya asked with a smile. "Not a chance, Clear Wing Dragon is able to gain Razorang's attack points." Yugo replied. "No stop!" Yuya begged.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-4500

Clear Wing Dragon flies around and take its dive. "Go Spin Storm Clear Strike!" Yugo commanded as Yuya gasped but then he knocked aside by Yuto who took the hit and was sent flying away.

Yuto: 0

"Are you ok?" Yuya asked as he bended to his counterpart who hand his Xyz Dragon in his left hand.

Sibella then woke up abruptly.

"What is it?" Raptor asked. "I just sense some kind of pain." She replied. "I think it was Yuto."

Raptor gasped. "Oh no."

The Dinosaur duelist ran out quickly. "Jenna, we got problem!"

Jenna turned around.

Back at the school that Yuya and his friends to.

"Now Demon Winged Angel Magician attack..." Maria began to say. "Maria, this is Jenna."

"Argh, what is it?" Maria asked in frustration. "Sibella just told us that she felt some kind of pain and it seemed to be coming from Yuto." Jenna explained. "What do you mean?" The angel girl asked. "I don't know but I have to do something quick so you inform this to Katt and Leonardo, then go find our friend." Jenna ordered.

"We'll finish this another time Zuzu Boyle!" Maria said as she took out her duel deck and her monsters including Zuzu's vanished and Maria ran off in opposite direction. "What was that about?" She asked. "Oh I need to find Yuya!"

Back at Paradise Park.

"Did I win?" Yugo asked as he saw a light. "What's that?"

"Its over." Yuya said as he picked up his counterpart.

Yuto looked at him for a second and smiled. "This is yours take it Yuya."

"Always remember to make the world smile, to keep the world entertained, and smiling." Yuto said weakly.

Zuzu just arrived in the park and her bracelet began to glow. "It must Yuya and Yuto, they must be somewhere nearby."

She looked around the park and saw Yuya on his knees then he falls forward. "Hey, Yuya, Yuya, wake up!"

A short time later.

In front of LID a mysterious young man wearing a strange black suit wearing a motorcycle helmet. "This must be the Standard Dimension, I wonder if my friends are around here still." He said.

He ran off with swift speed.

"There's an Xyz Duel disk in the park, I have it my possession."

"Good bring it to me." Declan ordered. "Yes sir, but we haven't found Katt yet." Claude. "Don't worry we'll find her some other time just bring back that Xyz Duel Disk." Declan added. "On my way sir." Claude replied as he hung up.

A short time later

At the city Katt was in front of LID

"Where are you Yuto?!" She called out. "Yuto, where are you."

The cat girl broke down on her knees and sobbed in sadness.

"There you are!" Claude rang out his voice. "Grab her!"

Two Elite members grabbed her arms. "Let me go, I need to find Yuto!"

The mysterious black suited man heard this. "Could it be?"

He swiftly ran towards the voice of katt. "Hey you punks let her go!"

"What the?" Claude asked in confuse as he saw two LID elite members get knocked down to ground both unconscious by the strange young man using swift punches and kick attacks.

Katt opened her eyes slowly as she felt she was being carried by someone. "Yuto, is that you?"

"No its me, William." The man answered as he gazed into the cat girl's eyes. "Wolf, you're here?" She asked as she fainted.

"Hey, give her back now!" Claude demanded. "No." William snarled as his eyes became wolf like eyes, growing a strange like wolf tail, and he punched Declan's bodyguard right side of his face hard and kicking him in stomach knocking him down on his back.

Katt was carried off by her mysterious friend named William into the City streets. "Its ok, I'm here." He whispered to her gently carrying her into city

At the Dojo School.

Jenna and Raptor brought Gong to his school.

They went inside and placed on the center of the floor where he dueled Yuya. "Man this guy is heavy." Raptor groaned. "He's Dojo student." Jenna said. "Anyway he'll be alright, but let's go before his father finds us."

Raptor and Jenna ran outside and went their way to back to the harbor.

At the Duel Academy.

"After examining our spy Sora Perse, we discovered some very interesting information." Professor said as an image of Zuzu appeared. "Most noted, this girl is the fourth piece I've been searching for, her name is Zuzu Boyle, find and bring her here, Yuri."

The young man had purple hair and looked like Yuya.

Back at LID.

Claude entered the Declan's office. "Good, now let me see... The President began to say as he stopped gasping in shock that his guard who had bruises on his face, his hand on his stomach, and his glasses were cracked. "What happened to you?"

"The two elite members and I found Katt in front of LID as soon as the two elite members grabbed her some man or whoever came out of nowhere and knocked the two elite members out." Claude explained. "Where are the two elite members and Katt?" Declan asked. "That man carried her away and he was too fast, as for two elite members they're hurt but I had other elite members escort them to the hospital."

Declan gritted his teeth. (Looks like we have another invader in the city but why did he take Katt?)"

In abandoned building.

Katt was laying on a bed asleep which was a bit torn and pillow was torn as well but was useable and her friend Wolf was sitting on an dusty chair.

Her friend looked at her. "(Katt, I will protect you though I wonder if the others are around here, including Yuto.)" He thought.

end of chapter.


	32. Warped and Wrath

Chapter 32: Warped and Wrath

At the warehouse at the docks.

"Where is Yuto?" Maria asked Leonardo with a glare but with tears. "I don't know where he is." Leonardo replied who looked depressed. "Where is Katt?" Raptor asked. "I don't know that either." Leonardo replied.

"It doesn't make sense its been two days and no sign of our friends." Jenna said smashing her fist into the crate she was sitting on. "What about Shay?" Sibella asked. "I tried to contact him but he won't answer." Jenna answered.

"We'll just have to hope that our friends are okay." Raptor said as he did the face palm. "What am I saying hope is fading.

At Yuya's house.

Mrs Sasaki and Zuzu were watching Yuya who was in his bed.

Zuzu looked at her braclet. "He hasn't said a word in two days, Sora is missing as well, what is going on here?" She said sadly covering her eyes with hands. "What if he never wakes up?"

"He'll wake up, he's stronger than you think, imagine what it was like when his father disappeared, for a long time Yuya retreated into himself but inside there was fierce competitor waiting for him to come out, remember how he awakened when he dueled the Sledgehammer, the same thing will again soon." Yuko said calmly.

"Yuya, my sweetie pie, what fate has befalling on you?" A voice rang out as the Yoko and Zuzu turned to where the voice was coming from.

It was Aura from outside the window. "Who is she?" Yoko asked. "Her name is Aura." Zuzu answered. "I'll save you!" The Fortune Teller proclaimed as she opened the window and leaped inside knocking aside Yoko and Zuzu.

"I won't let you leave me, I'll cure you of this mysterious melody, I shall unleash my magical powers to awaken you from the back of oblivion!"

At short time later in Yuya's bedroom was covered in fortune telling items with curtains covering the window, a lit candle, and other magical stuff.

"My magical makeover of your room will help repel your any malevolent spirits, I'm also placing these enchanted regeneration crystals to around you to drop positive energy into your body, in no time at all I'll have you back on your feet, and at my side." Aura chanted as she placing the crystal around Yuya and something occurred.

She abruptly took off the blanket off Yuya much to the shock of Mrs Sasaki and Zuzu. "Aura no!" Yoko said. "What do you think you're doing?" Zuzu asked. "Trying to save my duelmate but won't be possible since he's wearing those sinister jammies, don't you know that gray is the negative color in the universe, his clothes are going to weal off any healing spells I cast." Aura explained as she turned to her duelmates mother and friend. "Change him into green or white p j's now!"

Yoko and Zuzu were confused. "Green or white?" Yoko asked. "Why should we do that?" Zuzu asked.

"Everyone knows that green color of life and growth." Aura explained. "White radiates healing purity, if Yuya is decked down you'll see me in red, so bust him down!"

A short time later Yuya was in different pajamas as Aura requested. "Aw much better." Aura said. "Pardon me for this question but, how did you know Yuya was unconscious?" Yoko asked as she put back the bed blanket on her son. "Did you use your Psychic powers?" Zuzu asked. "Of course but I did overhear some kids from your school talking about Yuya."

A Flashback scene at the Stadium.

Aura overhears Federick, Ally, and Tate from behind a corner.

"When I heard about Yuya, I decided to drop what I had to do and rushed over here." Aura added.

End of flashback scene.

"Thank goodness when I came over when I did." Aura said in relief and she put her hand on her head with her eyes closed. "You two mean well but your TLC is MIA.'

Yoko and Zuzu twitched at the remark but something occurred to Yuya's childhood friend. "Wait Aura, shouldn't you be dueling about now?"

"In the Junior Arc League Championship?" Yoko added in questioningly. "Naa, the fate of my Yuya is more important than some dueling championship." Aura replied as Yoko and Zuzu looked at each other and nodded. "You're wrong Aura."

"Yuya is devoted to dueling, if he senses that you forfeit your duel just so you can be here it can make him even worse, the best caring thing won't be enough to save him." Zuzu explained. "What Yuya needs the most is for you to win." Yoko declared. "Your magic maybe powerful. "Zuzu added. "Its no match for the power of victory!" Zuzu and Yoko said in unison.

"Aura gasped. "If you want to save Yuya." Zuzu said. "Then go and win that duel." Yoko added. "And if I do, he'll get better?" Aura asked. "That's right." Zuzu said. "But you'll have to hurry or you'll miss it." Yoko said.

Aura looked at them and looked back at Yuya. "I will go, I'll overwhelm my foe, like a Tusami!"

At the Stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen we apologize for the delay in today's duel but as you know Moon Shadow from the former clan school is scheduled to duel Aura from Fortune Prep School but so far is a no show, could this be a first forfeit of this tournament?" Nico asked as the crowd looked in confuse.

"He won't get off the hook that easily!" A voice rang out as the Ninja duelist opened his eyes and Nico looked around. "Up here!"

"Well its our missing missy Aura made it in a nick of time and she's packing some serious gratitude." Nico announced. "Two minutes that's how long it'll be when you begging me for your surrender, but I won't back down till your eliminated, only one thing will satisfy me is victory!" Aura declared.

"Aura hasn't drawn her first card yet she's already taken the offensive!" Nico announced. "My win will instantly revive Yuya." Aura said happily. "Thank you Aura, my fairest." Yuya said in her imagination.

Back at Yuya's bedroom.

The Dueltainer began to wake up as his mother and childhood friend Zuzu looked over him. "Zuzu...mom." He said.

A short time later he was eating in his bed. "I was out cold for two whole days?" He asked. "Yes, we couldn't wake you, you must've been exhausted from those duels you've been having, it must've been too much for your mind and body, so you need sleep." Yoko answered. "Yeah but I missed part of the tournament, so what's going on?" Yuya asked.

"The first round of the Junior Division is almost over, Aura just started dueling, so let's check it out." Zuzu said as she took her duel disk and saw Dipper entering the Duel Court. "Why aren't they showing her duel?"

She looked for the results for her rival's duel and gasped in shock. "Its over."

"I can't believe it ended on the first turn, Aura has been eliminated!" Zuzu exclaimed.

The dueled showed Aura's defeat.

Aura: 0

"This champion tournament is intense, I'd knew we'd meet great duelists but this guys are expectable." Yuya said. "Who will ever win will be the best of the best."

Yoko began to leave.

"Even some of the younger duelists are amazing, yesterday Federick had his deck handed to him by that strange kid Riley." Zuzu added. "Isn't Riley the one that defeated Ally?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, Riley Fusion Summoned to take her down, but this time..."

At the duel between Federick and Riley.

"I Synchro Summon!" Riley proclaimed as redness light beam appeared and fired directly at Federick. "Oh!" He screamed as he bounced left and right.

"Riley is still in the Youth Division but he can Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon, add an Xyz Summoning than that kid will be like a version of Declan." Zuzu said as she looked down.

Yuya gasped at this. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz."

"You seem worried." Zuzu said. "Before I was out cold, I remember dueling Yuto." Yuya said. "You what?" Zuzu asked in shock. "He wasn't alone, remember that cat girl from the opening ceremony?" Yuya asked as his friend nodded. "She was a friend of Yuto including some blue haired guy named Leonardo."

Zuzu gasped. "What is it?"

"I met him at the docks way before the tournament began, he seemed to hate Sora." Zuzu said. "The last time I saw him he told he hopes that I won't be his friends in danger."

"What?" Yuya asked in shock. "I think its because I used Fusion Summoning." Zuzu said looking hurt still.

Yuya took a deep breath. "Anyway Yuto told me that our world has been divided into different dimensions."

"Four different dimensions?" Zuzu asked. "According to him there's a Fusion Dimension, a Synchro Dimension, an Xyz Dimension, a exist parels the Standard Dimension we live in, Sora is from the Fusion Dimension, while Yuto, Shay, and their comrades from Xyz, Yuto said their dimensions are enemies, Sora was dueling him but he vanished." Yuya explained.

"Sora vanished?" Zuzu asked in shock. "Yes, Yuto believes he was forced back into the Fusion Dimension." Yuya replied. "Does that mean Sora isn't in our world anymore?" Zuzu asked.

"That's right, after he vanished Yugo showed up." Yuya replied. "Who is Yugo?" Zuzu asked.

A flashback scene.

"He's a dimensional guy who looks like me, Yugo rode on some kind of motorcycle." Yuya explained as he remembered what monsters his second counterpart used. "From what I've seen Yugo must have come from the Synchro Dimension."

End of Flashback scene.

"I don't get it, I thought Yuto was after this Fusion Summoner to rescue Lulu." Zuzu said looking puzzled. "Maybe that was Yugo." Yuya said. "Yuto called him a Fusion Follower, they seemed to know each other back then, they couldn't stand each other."

He remembered how much they hated each other.

"You're the ones that stole from me!" Yuto accused. "We can talk about this after the duel!" Yugo said as he drove his Duel Runner. "I Synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon level 7 Attack 2500

"I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto proclaimed.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"There's more I found out this vampire girl you saw, she's his adopted sister." Yuya added as his childhood friend gasped. "Her name is Sibella, according to Yuto she's a human vampire."

"How can that be?" Zuzu asked.

"I'm not sure, anyway how is Gong?" Yuya asked. "Well Mr Strong was going to tell you this but he's not here, so I'll tell you." Zuzu said. "On the night you were found out cold, he was knocked out as well."

Yuya gasped horror. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure but he's okay, he did mention to me that he dueled Jenna Jetsam and she used monsters that he's never seen before." Zuzu replied. "Meaning that she's a friend of Yuto and Shay."

"As for me I dueled against a girl named Maria at our other school." Zuzu added. "Maria, who's that?" Yuya asked.

"She's another friend of Yuto and Shay, from I learned she doesn't like Fusion Summoners either, get this she can use Rank-Up Spells too." Zuzu replied.

"Did she defeat you?" Yuya asked. "No, it was strange she about to finish me off but something must've came up cause she ran out on our duel." Zuzu explained.

Yuya noticed a card on his desk and got out of bed the took it in his hand, it was Yuto's Dragon. "Is that...' Zuzu began to ask. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Yuya answered as he gazed at the card. "Why do you have one of Yuto's cards?" Zuzu asked. "He gave it to me after he saved my life." Yuya replied as he remembered how he almost got hit by Clear Wing Dragon but was pushed out of the way by Yuto.

Also he remembered counterpart last words.

"I don't know what happened to him after than but the next thing I knew I was here." Yuya said. "Its strange Yuto said he wanted me to use this card to keep the world happy and entertained, I wonder if this card will help me do that, it seems so unreal, First I met Yuto then he tells me he's got little sister that's part vampire, then Yugo shows up, that they all look like me, it looks like a cosmic joke, I thought I was one of kind but I'm not." He added as he turned to face his childhood friend.

"You're not the only one, there's someone that looks like me." Zuzu said as her friend gasped.

In the Fusion Dimension and at Duel Academy Sora was in medical room.

"Listen you guys have to transport me to the Standard Dimension right away, don't you see there's Xyz fugitives that escaped from Xyz and are hiding there, I can finish what I started let me go back to Standard Dimension!" Sora begged.

Outside the medical room a girl that looked like Zuzu was eavesdropping.

"Hold on, you're saying that you have a double as well?" Yuya asked as his friend nodded in respond. "When Yuto saw me he thought I was her, when Shay saw me he called me Lulu." Zuzu replied. "I wonder what all this means.' Yuya said as he looked back at Yuto's card. "Let's go and ask Shay."

Zuzu looked at what her friend said. "With Sora and Yuto out of the picture, he might give us the answers we need."

Yuya slide the pole. "Mom, I got to dash."

"You're leaving without having breakfast?" Yoko asked. "Yeah, but I'll eat two lunches to make up for it." Yuya replied as he turned around and headed out the door. "That boy is turning out to be someone I know, isn't that edible, isn't Yusho." Yoko said as she looked at a picture of her husband and her son.

At the Duel Stadium Dipper was having his duel.

"Next I'll take my Constellar Algiedi and Kaus, Overlay them, the light of distant stars that shattered the dark of night, I Xyz Summon: Constellar Pleidaes!"

Constellar Pleidaes Rank 5 Attack 2500

"I'm not finished, next I Overlay Pollux and Siat, I Xyz Summon: arise and unleash your fury Constellar Ptolemy Rank 7!"

Constellar Ptolemy Rank 7 Attack 2700

The crowd went wild.

"Dipper is doing dynamite!" Kit exclaimed. "What'd you expect from a Leo duelist?" Julia asked.

Watching on the duel on a bigscreen in Paradise City was a girl that looked like Zuzu from the Fusion Dimension beside her was mysterious stranger.

"Pick up the pace you guys!" Tate said who was running with Federick and Ally who noticed the look alike Zuzu but mistook her for her friend. "We have to get going, what's the hold up?"

"I just saw Zuzu over there." Ally pointed to the other side of the road but she wasn't there anymore. "Well at least she was there."

"Zuzu can't be here." Federick said. "She called us that she's at the arena with Yuya." Tate said. "Get your gear on or you'll be left behind." Federick said as he and Tate ran off.

At the LID lounge.

"Yuya, my buddy we'd thought you'd never waken up again!" Gong cried with joy as he hugged his friend. "Just needed to catch some zzz's." Yuya replied. "I'm just glad you woke up before the second match gets underway." Mr Boyle said.

"Hey Yuya!" Tate called out as he and two Youth kids entered the lounge. "Glad to see you're awake."

"You Show has its dueling master back but when Sora returns we'll all be together." Federick said. "He'll probably be showing up anytime now." Ally said as Yuya and Zuzu faces went sad.

"That maybe but we can't celebrate just yet." Gong said. "Yeah sorry you guys but we searched high and low but so far no sign of Sora." Mr Boyle said sharing the same face that his two students had.

"Yuya my honey dearest!" A female voice called out as the gang turned to see Aura with the three LID students. "My Duelmate has awakened."

"Duelmate?" Zuzu asked. "I just knew my magic would revive you, now I have to complete my cure with a kiss!"

She jumped towards the Dueltainer but he moved out of the way as the Fortune teller fall on the floor while Yuya approached the LID students. "Yuya Sasaki, did you happen to catch my last duel, I bet you were impressed that I Xyz Summoned in one move, of course if we face off then..." Dipper began to say. "Zip it Dipper!" Yuya interrupted as the LID Xyz Summoner stopped speaking. "I want to talk to Shay."

"Oh yeah, for what?" Julia asked. "Its for his ears only." Zuzu said as she approached by side her friend. "Tell him this is important it concerns all of us." Yuya said. "Forget it, Shay won't make time to meet up with you guys, he barely talks to us and we're suppose to be teammates." Kit said.

Just then Sylvio's clasmates Yamabe, Kakimoto, and Ootomo showed up. "Where is she?" Ootomo asked. "She's been missing for two days and no sign of her." Yamabe said. Oh man where is she!" Kakimoto called out.

"Are those Sylvio's classmates?" Mr Boyle asked. "What are they talking about?" Gong asked. "Not that its any of your business but our new Xyz Summoner Katt is missing as well." Kit answered.

This got Yuya and Zuzu attention. "Yeah those guys were very fond of Katt but she's missing for two days." Dipper said. "I have admit I was looking forward to dueling her cause I'm Xyz Summoner and I wanted to see how well I can do against her."

In front of Declan office.

"I demand to see Declan, so stand aside." Shan said. "I'm afraid the president's time is folded." Claude replied. "He'll make time for me when he finds out why I'm here, I haven't been able to contact Yuto." Shay asked.

"Is that so, I'll let the president know." Claude said. "Speaking of which where is Katt?" Shay asked. "I'm afraid my people or I couldn't find her either." Claude replied.

Shay noticed something on the guard's face which was a bruise.

In the Declan's office he was scanning Yuto's duel disk.

"Well my duel is next, you losers might want to watch." Kit said as he and his classmates walked away. "I'm up against Iggy Arolo."

At the arena Kit's duel against Iggy was about to get underway as the crowd was eager to watch.

"The first round of our Junior Division competiton is about get brushing to a breathtaking conclusion, so far 31 duelists have made the cut through play, now LID Kit Blade will battle for the final spot against the Bandit duelist Iggy Arolo, which one of these warriors will win today, I don't have to answer for that but I can see we're about to see bruise battle!" Nico announced.

"DUEL!" Iggy and Kit proclaimed.

Kit: 4000

Iggy: 4000

Short time the duel became violent. "What's going on?!" Yuya asked shock.

Kit was shoved really hard by Iggy.

"Oh no." Gong said in shock. "Ah." Dipper and Julia said in shock as well.

The You Show children covered their eyes as Kit was beaten to a pulp while the students from Bandit Academy watched their classmate defeat the LID Synchro Summoner.

Kit: 0

"This must be Iggy's dueling style." Yuya said as he remembered what Yuto said. "(Keep the world entertained and smiling.)"

Yuya gritted his teeth and rise from his chair. "Yuya." Zuzu said as she noticed her friend with Yuto's card in his hand.

Iggy walked away as the crowd was still stunned.

"Well anyway this ends the first round, so duelist insert your card in your duel disks and see what your opponent will be." Nico said.

"My duel is against Trick." Gong said. "My duel is against that Pop star Mickey from the Dueling Domino School." Zuzu said. "Who will you be dueling Yuya?" Federick asked as he and the two You Show Children went to see his opponent's image on his duel disk. "Its Iggy Arolo." Tate said. "Oh no." Ally said. "For real?" Zuzu asked.

Yuya nodded his head. "Yuto told me to make the world smile and keep it entertained, though I don't how that'll work with someone like Iggy, but if anyone can pull if off its me!"

Zuzu nodded with a smile.

Iggy turned around as if he knew someone was watching him. "(Iggy your way of dueling style is different, it causes pain and shame, but I won't let you have the spotlight.)"

Meanwhile at the Docks.

Grizzlepike was chasing a small red head child. "What's matter you scared of me?" He asked sinisterly.

The boy whimpered in fright.

Sibella was still in the warehouse and woke up to Grizzlepike's talking.

She peeked behind the main doors which was cracked open as she saw the child crying something occurred to her.

A flashback scene.

"This Sibella is freak of nature!" A big young man bully said to her. "She's a monster that'll come out at night stalking us!" Another bully who was a male.

End of flashback scene.

Sibella shaken with anger at what she was remembering and something inside was talking to her. "That's right, hear me and we'll take become one." The voice said in her head which seemed to be a female voice. She then transformed into a different looking woman much taller and had white hair.

She burst the door open. "Hey!"

Grizzlepike turned around. "Who are you and what were you doing in there?" He asked. "Hey, kid go home!" Sibella ordered as the boy looked at her with a confused look. "I said go home!"

The boy ran away. "Hey, lady I was just messing around with him."

"I'm not dumb to think what you were doing." Sibella said with a snarl face. "Ooh my, I'm scared." Grizzlepike said making a fake scared face. "Let's duel and we'll see who's the scared one, you bully!" Sibella said.

"Bring it on!" Grizzlepike said

"LET'S DUEL!" They both said.

Sibella: 4000

Grizzlepike: 4000

"I'll teach you not to mess with me." Grizzlepike said as he drew his card. "I summon Granite Battleguard in attack mode!"

Granite Battleguard Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I activate its special ability, I can summon another Battleguard from my hand." Grizzlepike explained. "Boulder Battlguard come forth."

Boulder Battleguard Level 4 Attack 1200

"I'll end my turn." Grizzlepike said. "Let's see what you got girly."

"Careful what you ask for." Sibella warned as she drew her card from her deck. "I'll start with this, Zombie Hound-Dog!"

Zombie Hound-Dog Level 3 Attack 1100

"Next I play the Spell Card: Zombie Invade, with this lowering one of my Zombie's attack points by half like Zombie Hound Dog, I can summon another with same level." Sibella explained.

Zombie Hound-Dog Level 3 Attack 1100-550

Zombie Hound-Dog Level 3 Attack 1100

"Now I Overlay my two Level 3 Zombie-Hound Dogs in order to built the Overlay Network. come forth a terrifying dog creature that's man and dog like creature, I Xyz Summon: Dogman of the Dark Woods!"

Dogman of the Dark Woods Rank 3 Attack 2000

At the Leo Control.

"We detected a summoning method!" A female LID technician exclaimed. "This is Xyz Summon, which seems intense." Another LID technician added.

"Oh my, you use Zombie monsters." Grizzlepike said looking amused. "I didn't think a girl like you would use monsters like those."

"You won't be laughing when I activate its Special ability by using one Overlay Unit if my opponents has two Beast or Beast-Warrior Types on their field, Dogman is lets out a howl which will give your Battleguards a scare which will leave them frozen in fear plus their attack points are reduced by 1000 and like I said since there's two Beast or Beast-Warrior Types on your field, Dogman can attack twice." Sibella explained with a sinister smile.

The Dogman like creature let out a howl of wolf.

Boulder Battleguard Attack 1200-200

Granite Battleguard Attack 1000-0

"Now Dogman of the Dark Woods attack Boulder Battleguard with Canine swipe slash attack!" Sibella commanded as her Dogman creature let out a howl and slashed Boulder Battleguard.

Grizzlepike: 2200

Then Dogman attacked Granite Battleguard with a powerful bounce.

Grizzlepike: 200

The Former Dojo Student was forced on the ground from the explosion impact.

"However due to other effect of Dogman, your Battleguards aren't going to be destroyed in battle this turn and since the battle phase is over your Battleguard's attack points return to normal." Sibella explained. "So for now I'll end my turn with facedown."

Granite Battleguard Attack 0-1000

Boulder Battleguard Attack 200-1200

Grizzlepike struggled to get up. "(Who is this girl?)"

Sibella the made a wicked smile.

end of the chapter.


	33. Imperial Wrath Awakening

Chapter 33: Imperial Wrath Awakening

At the Harbor.

"(This girl is strange yet creepy but I can't let someone like her make me lose focus.)" Grizzlepike thought. "Its my move!"

"From my hand I Summoning Shaman Battleguard by Tribute Boulder and Granite Battleguard!"

Shaman Battleguard Level 8 Attack 2000

"Next I activate Shaman's ability, which lets me take control of one your monsters such as Dogman." Grizzlepike explained. "Not so fast, I activate the Trap: Zombie Comeback, when an Xyz Zombie type monster is the target of an attack or a card effect, this trap cancels your Shaman's ability and ends your battle phase." Sibella explained.

"Say what?" Grizzlepike asked as his Shaman was stopped by the Sibella's trap. "In exchange Dogman must leave the field back to my Extra Deck but my trap card has another effect."

"Hiss." She said with a vampire hiss. "What the, what kind of girl are you?" Grizzlepike asked who was getting more creeped out. "A girl that's going make sure you get a punishment." Sibella replied. "My Trap's second effect will activate you'll take damage equal to Dogman's attack points which is 2000."

Sibella's trap released a powerful dark energy sphere and hitting the former Dojo student that he was sent rolling across ground of the docks hard. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed.

Grizzlepike: 0

He was covered in bruises, his arms were scraped a bit, he had a black eye and he sat up with his hands on the ground. "I'll give your punishment." Sibella said as she put out her right hand into palm, then her hand stretch out straight into the former Dojo Student's chest. "Ugh." He groaned as Sibella made a malicious smile.

Grizzlepike then was released and he struggled back on his feet as he backed away from the vampire girl with fright. "No, no, help me mommy!"

At the stadium Gong was having his duel against Trick.

Gong had a blindfold on wrapped around his head and covered, standing still. "This won't save you, tricks like this won't fool Gong." He said as he listened for a few second and looked up as Trick uncovered himself from a magic cover. "Go get him Susanowo!"

His Samurai Warlord swung its spear. "My Trick tagged!" The Magician exclaimed as he was hit and sending flying away.

Gong then took of the blindfold. "That was too easy."

"As you can Abracadabra, this duel is over!" Nico announced. "So in the first match of second round Gong Strong of the Paradise City's Dojo defeated Abracadabra's Trick Tagart!"

At the sidelines were Ally, Tate, and Federick.

"That's one." Ally said. "And Yuya going to make it two for two." Tate added.

"Now entering the field for the second round of the day is You Show's one Yuya Sasaki!" Nico announced as the Dueltainer entered with confident. "Go get him!" A boy cheered.

"Thank you!" Yuya answered waving his left hand out.

The You show kids including Zuzu watched their friend enter with worried looks.

Mr Boyle noticed his students face's. "What's wrong you kids seem very worried."

"Yuya is going up against Iggy Arolo, you saw him defeat Kit Blade." Zuzu answered. "That duel was bad, it gave me bad goose pickles." Federick said shutting his eyes.

They remembed how Kit was beaten and roughly shoved aside getting trying to get action cards. "He defeated Kit in Nano seconds." Tate said.

"Iggy was runner-up last year and now he looks even tougher." Zuzu added as Gong sat down next to her. "You got that right, Gong heard he was training night and day, so everybody including Iggy himself knows he the odds odd favorite to finish this year."

"Now Bandit Warrior Academy's Iggy Arolo!" Nico announced as a bell was rung by Bandit student.

Iggy entered the duel field.

"He's scary to look at." Ally said looking a bit frightened. "

Meanwhile at the harbor.

Sibella makes a fist with her left hand: (I must find out what happened to Yuto.)" She thought with determination.

She dashed off out of the docks.

Back at the Stadium.

"You won't see this guy smiling, Bandit Warrior Academy are martial art duelists that are serious." Mr Boyle said. "What do you mean?" Tate asked. "They all want to win and that's all they care about, you seen how they duel anything goes, full force no holds care, take no prisoners, the Bandit Warrior Academy's headmaster know as Roson, he gets critizized for his way of training his students."

The Bandit Warrior headmaster is showed to be dueling his students and defeating them with brute force.

"His students pile trophy after trophy, there's no denying for his success." Mr Boyl added. "He sounds strict." Tate commented. "Ha, strict isn't the word his school is a boarding school where students there only train everyday, not even to go outside, also they can't even see their parents until they turn pro." Mr Boyle said.

"I would runaway!" Federick said sadly. "Maybe you would but there a waiting list mile long to get in, the Bandit Warrior school is the second best school behind LID." Mr Boyle said. "Also their top duelist is Iggy Arolo." Gong added.

"Now that we met our duelists battling today, we'll get to see what Action Field they'll be dueling in." Nico said as the card in the sphere randomly spinned and chose the card. "They'll battling in: The Bamboo Battleground!"

The Duel Field turned into a battleground with trees, walkways, and rocks.

Iggy was standing on a rock that was pointy like a pointy rock hanging from cave ceiling. "Iggy I saw your duel yesterday." Yuya said calmly. Iggy then did some martial art moves with his fists and right foot.

"It was more like a demolishing derby than a duel." Yuya added as the Bandit duelist stood straight. "You're mistaken me for someone who actually cares about what you think." He said. "Fine then, I'll show you what I think of your school!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Good and I'll enjoy seeing you fail!" Iggy proclaimed doing more Martial Art kicks and punches.

"Here we go!" Nico announced.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Iggy proclaimed.

Yuya: 4000

Iggy: 4000

"Ok first up, I summon Performapal Silverclaw!" Yuya proclaimed as his Entertain wolf appeared and he rode on his back.

"Stick it to it Yuya!" A boy called out.

Yuya waved back. "Yuya, watch where you're going!" Federick called out. "Look out!" Ally called out next.

Yuya turned around to see he was going towards a bunch of tree that Panda bears eat.

As soon as he came out of the trees he had some leaves in his mouth. "That's funny." Federick said amusingly.

"I end my turn, make your move." Yuya said. "I will." Iggy replied as he drew his card and looked at it. "When I'm through punishing you, you'll wish you've never picked up a deck, I summon the Ruthless and relentless: Hayate the Earth Star!"

Hayate the Earth Star level 5 Attack 2100

"Uh oh, that monster has got more attack points than a Kuriboh has much hairs." Nico said. "Hayate, hunt down his Silverclaw now!" Iggy commanded as his warrior charged.

Yuya rode on his Performapal wolf creature into the trees and saw an Action Card. "Alright Action time."

Suddenly a two tree parts from the trees was thrown into Silverclaw's direction causing him to avoid them as Yuya gasped in shock. "Oh close call."

"True but only cause I chose to miss." Iggy said as he took the Action Card. "However next time you won't be so lucky."

"Hayate waste that Wolf!"

Yuya and his Performapal Silverclaw were knocked away as his Wolf was destroyed. "Yuya had taken his first hit!" Nico exclaimed as the Dueltainer was landed on his stomach.

Yuya: 3700

"Its not deal cause Silverclaw goes to my Extra Deck." Yuya said. "It...doesn't...matter." Iggy said with a cold stare. "Not cool." Ally protested. "He blocked Yuya from getting that card!" Tate pointed out. "Yuya had gotten bamboo-ziled." Federick groaned.

"On your feet, let's see what your made of." Iggy ordered. "Tripping me got me tripped up, but I got it, I'll be ready for everything you got." Yuya said as he stood back up. "Starting now!"

"Perfect, I'll Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch with Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now!" Yuya proclaimed as he played his Pendulum Cards and they both appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"I can summon monsters from Level 5-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monster is ready to swing into action!"

"Turn up the Heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Sasaki has summoned his main monster!" Nico announced. "Now is where the fun starts." Yuya added as the crowd cheered. "This will be so great." Ally said getting eager.

"A duel that's fun?" Iggy questioned. "Yeah, fun is what dueling is all about." Yuya answered. "The way to duel is to win." Iggy commented. "I guess we can agree to disagree but I want to win just as much as you do." Yuya added. "Let's get the party more with Performapal Camelump!"

Performapal Camelump Level 4 Attack 800

"Alright Odd-Eyes attack Hayate the Earth Star!" Yuya commanded as his dragon charged. "How pathetic when Hayate is the only monster on my field, its special ability blocks your monster's attack." Iggy explained as his Warrior released of blue stream of energy from its staff stopping Odd-Eyes in its tracks. "Oh my that stopped Odd-Eyes." Nico said.

"Well you're not out of the words yet, or should I say: Bamboo forest." Yuya said as he looked at Trump Witch. "Is Yuya going to do what I think he's going to do?" Tate asked. "He's got Trump Witch ready to swing into action." Ally answered. "I hope she doesn't get short handed." Federick said.

"I activate Performapal Witch's Pendulum Ability, during the Battle Phase she allows me to Fusion Summon with using a Polymerization Card." Yuya explained as his Trump Witch released black and red heart shapes at Odd-Eyes and Camelump. "I fuse Performapal Camelump and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, now by fusing the glinch of one monster with another, I Fusion Summon: Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Yuya has done it again, he's brought a breathtaking mega monster first center!" Nico announced. "Also his trusty Odd-Eyes and Camelump are sent to his Extra Deck, he never seizes to amaze, he keeps bringing out the fun from the sun!"

Iggy then realized something.

A flashback scene.

Iggy was walking with his headmaster of Bandit Warrior Academy. "Walk steady, your journey will wager if you do." His master said. "I'm sorry master." Iggy said. "Apologizes are a signs of weakness." His master commented.

"Ok daddy you ready for me to take center stage!" A boy calling out to his father.

Iggy turned to see Yuya and his father dueling and were having fun. "Go ahead just remember to bring out surprises in Dueltaining." Yusho said. "I know but don't forget about adding fun." Young Yuya said. "That's the spirit!" Yusho said knowing his sons ethutiasm.

Iggy smiled at this. "Those two fools, dueling is about winning not having fun, you leave any childhood thoughts you have, and the duel disk your parents gave you isn't a toy but a means to an end, follow the way of the warrior, only when you become one, is when you'll see your parents again once more." His master remarked.

End of flashback scene.

"Time has to come see the path leads to victory and the one leads to despair including defeat." Iggy said. "The only thing that your way leads is to a dead end!" Yuya remarked. "We'll see." Iggy replied as Yuya smiled. "Showtime Beast-Eyes attack Hayate the Earth Star!"

Beast-Eyes let out a roar and charged towards the Earth Star warrior monster. "I activate the Action Spell: Evasion, it lets my monster dodge your attack." Iggy explained as his Warrior dodged the Dragon charged.

"Oh, this Iggy always seemed to be one step ahead." Nico said. "You see a duel that's suppose to entertain, to have fun, but I'll show you the fun in losing, enjoy your moments cause when I'm through with you, you'll never duel again." Iggy said.

At the city.

Sibella was walking on the sidewalks looking around for her brother without saying a word. "(Where could Yuto be?)"

She continued walking and saw Yuya's duel a big screen. "(That must be Yuto's look alike that my friends were talking about.)"

Somewhere in the abandon building.

Katt woke up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Oh you're awake." A male said in relief. "Oh Wolf, its you, how did you get here in the Standard Dimension?"

"We only had two more Duel Academy Duel Disks with the function we needed to travel through dimensions, so only Maria and I were able to come here too." William said. "So that's how Maria and you got here in the Standard Dimension too." Katt said in realization.

"Yeah, you know my name is William, cause Wolf the star name of the TV show I play in." William said with an crooked smile and his eyes closed.

"Oh right." Katt giggled. "Its okay, I like the name myself too." William chuckled. "Anyway where are the others?"

Katt went silent with saddened face.

Meanwhile in the Paradise city park.

Leonardo was with Maria and Raptor.

Raptor was sniffing around. "Nothing yet I can't smell Yuto's scent." He said shaken his head slowly. "It doesn't make sense we've been looking everywhere in the same areas, so far no sign of Yuto or Katt." Maria said frowning sadly. "I don't like it." Leonardo said as he took out his duel disk.

Jenna just arrived at the harbor and was about to enter the warehouse where Sibella was staying in until she heard her comrades voice. "This is Leonardo, over."

Jenna took out her duel disk. "This is Jenna, over."

"We had no luck of finding our friends." Leonardo answered. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at the warehouse to check on Sibella." Jenna replied as she opened the door she gasped that her friend and rival wasn't there. "Oh no, Sibella isn't here."

"What, she's not inside the warehouse." Leonardo replied looking shocked. "No she's not inside." Jenna panicked as she looked around. "Ok, go find her, while I and our comrades keep search for Katt and Yuto." Leonardo ordered. "Right, over and out." Jenna answered as she hung up.

At the Stadium

"This duel is far from over." Yuya said.

"I draw!" Iggy declared as he drew his card. "Prepare totally destruction, I summon Tenma the Sky Star!"

Tenma the Sky Star Level 5 Attack 2100

"Next I'll fuse these two monsters with the help of Polymerization." Iggy said revealing his Fusion Spell. "Say what?" Yuya asked in shock. "You're about to get pounded." Iggy said making fist and put at his left hand's palm. I'll strike hard, bring you down fast, never to rise again, I Fusion Summon: Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

Idaten the Conqueror Star Level 10 Attack 3000

"Amazing Fusion Summon by Iggy Arolo, he came close to winning it all last year, he's battling bolder than ever!" Nico proclaimed. "That monster has got the same attack points as Yuya's Beast-Eyes, he's gonna try it all nothing!" Gong proclaimed.

"Hmm I need an Action Card!" Yuya said as he ran off to find one and Iggy watched him run. "I have some bad news about my monster's special ability since Idaten's level is higher than your Beast-Eyes its attack points are reduced to zero."

"Oh great." Yuya groaned. "Beast-Eyes is going to lose all of its attack points and Yuya will take 3000 points of damage in one move!" Zuzu exclaimed in shock.

Yuya continued running as Iggy broke a Bamboo tree and swung it at the Dueltainer's feet causing him to trip. "I'm arming Idaten with Equip Spell: Magic Star Sword, by sending one Magic Card to the graveyard, Idaten gains 100 extra attack points." Iggy explained.

He then leaped over Yuya and went back into the Bamboo Forest and picked up an action spell. "This isn't tickling." Yuya said with his hand on his left shoulder. "I promise this won't either cause I send the Action Spell I just got to the Graveyard to increase Idaten's attack points by 100." Iggy said as his Fusion Monster's eyes glowed yellow.

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3000-3100

"If he keep sending Action Spells to his graveyard, Idaten will keep getting more attack points. Tate said.

Yuya looked around and saw an Action Card in the Bamboo trees, he was just about to get it when he pushed aside by Iggy as he fell on his back.

Iggy approached him and revealed that he got the Action Spell. "Another Action Spell and I can add another 100 attack points to Idaten."

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3100-3200

"Another Action Spell for extra 100 points!" Iggy proclaimed knocking Yuya down.

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3200-3300

"Another 100 attack points!" Iggy proclaimed knocking the Dueltainer down again.

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3300-3400

"And another 100 attack points!"

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3400-3500

"Once again!"

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3500-3600

"Iggy is dueling like a bully." Federick groaned. "That monster has almost got enough attack points to wipe Yuya out." Tate said. "I don't see how he can win against Iggy now." Ally said sounding doubtful.

"I need to find an Action Card and fast!" Yuya said as he kept running as fast as he could. "There's no way you'll have a chance of winning!" Iggy pointed out as he caught up with the Dueltainer. "Why is that?"

"You've been skipping into the sunlight while I was training through the darkness to get where I am today." Iggy replied. "What are you talking about?" Yuya asked. "Everything I once had was taken away from me so I focus on my intention of becoming a champion, well I'm not going let someone like you stop me!"

"We'll just see!" Yuya remarked as he and Iggy went towards the Action Card with Beast-Eyes following.

At the City streets.

Jenna was walking on the sidewalk and saw Sibella sitting on a bench staring off at Yuya's duel against Iggy.

"How is going for him?" Jenna asked as her rival turned around. "If he doesn't get that Action card its game over for him." Sibella replied as she went back to watching the Dueltainer's duel.

"That card is mine!" Yuya pointed out. "It'll never be yours, Idaten attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Iggy commanded as his Fusion warrior charged. "Now Idaten's ability activates reduce Beast-Eyes attack points to zero during the Battle Phase."

The Fusion Warrior Monster unleased green light waves at the Dragon.

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 3000-0

"The path of darkness is the only possible way to victory!" Iggy proclaimed as he kept running to the Action card. "That's crazy!" Yuya protested as he leaped towards the Action Card and an explosion smoke appeared.

"Whoa." Mr Boyle said in shock. "What happened?" Gong asked. "Oh no." Zuzu muttered. "Where's Yuya?" The You Show Children asked.

As the smoke from explosion in the Bamboo Forest cleared it showed Yuya got the Action Card. "He did it, Yuya snatched the Action Card but he took heavy damage, he's only got 100 life points left." Nico announced. "I end my turn." Iggy said as he walked and turned around.

Yuya slowly got back up on his feet. "Your sunny optimize may have gotten you this far but the sun is setting."

Yuya then began to feel strange. "For you it'll be an enteral defeat." Iggy added as the scenery turned dark.

Yuya began to feel pain and he found himself in a dark place as he looked around he saw Yuto.

He and his counterpart then reached each other and they merged together.

Yuya then had glowing lights in his eyes with a glare which Iggy noticed. "My turn with it I'll crush any hope you have of winning, I activate the Action Spell: Mad Hurricane, which returns all my cards on my field to my deck." Berserk Yuya explained. "Hold on, Yuya must have something up his sleeve." Mr Boyle said. "I'll use my Performapal Turn Toad and Cheering Mole to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now!"

"Now I'm allowed to Summon monsters from Level 4 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Berserk Yuya proclaimed.

"Coming back Performapal Camelump!"

Performapal Camelump Level 4 Attack 800

"And Performapal Silverclaw!"

Performapal Silverclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

"Gong doesn't know what he's up to but this should be good." Gong said. "With Level 4 Performapal Camelump and Performapal Silverclaw, I built the Overlay Network, cloaking shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of Dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"What the, Yuya knows how to Xyz Summon?" Nico asked in shock. "It can't be!" Iggy panicked.

At Leo Control Room.

"How does he have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, that monster belongs to Yuto!" Shay protested in shock.

In the City.

"Is that Yuto's Dragon?" Jenna asked. "Does that mean..."

Sibella abruptly got up from the bench and was gritting her teeth as her rival stared at her and looked back at the Dueltainer.

Leonardo and the others found them. "Hey what are you guys..." Leonardo began to ask as he turned to what his comrades were looking at and saw Yuto's Dragon with Yuya. "It can't be." Maria said in shock. "Its Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Raptor said as his eyes turned into dinosaur eyes.

Back at the duel stadium.

"I now activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ability with it, I can lower your Idaten's attack points by half by using one Overlay Unit!" Berserk Yuya explained as his Dragon powered up and lower Iggy's Fusion Monster's attack points.

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 3600-1800

"Next Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will gain the amount that Idaten lost." Berserk Yuya added.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-4300

"One done can be done once again by using the remaining Overlay Unit your Idaten attack points are cut in half and Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that amount that your Idaten lost again." Berserk Yuya explained again.

Idaten the Conqueror Star Attack 1800-900

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 4300-5200

"Its too powerful!" Iggy exclaimed in a panic. "Show no mercy, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon decimate Idaten the Conqueror Star!" Berserk Yuya commanded. "Uh I activate Idaten's special ability when it battles a monster with lower level, your Dragon's attack points are completely wiped out!" Iggy said in a panic yet nervous voice.

"Xyz Monsters have ranks not levels so that ability won't save you." Berserk Yuya commented. "Oh no there's nothing I can do stop his Dragon's attack!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuya commanded as the Xyz Dragon charged right into Idaten with its tusks.

"AAAAH!" Iggy screamed as his life points were wiped out.

Iggy: 0

The Action Field deactivated with Yuya still in berserk mode.

"The...the...winner is Yuya Sasaki." Nico said but he was clearly shocked that Yuya's victory wasn't like the one he earned when he defeated Sylvio. "Uh, nice going Yuya, I guess." Mr Boyle said clapping slowly with his hands but he was little shocked.

Gong was speechless yet stunned knowing that his friend's last victory in the first round of tournament wasn't like this one. "Yuya is seemingly scary." Fedrick said looking stunned. "Definitely." Ally said looking a bit shaken at her friend's action. "Something is off about him." Tate said looking stunned as well.

Zuzu was speechless her childhood friend's actions including what he said before he attacked Iggy.

Yuya regain his senses and saw Iggy on the ground who struggled to get up so he approached him. "Hey Iggy, let me help you." He said as he offered his hand.

Iggy slapped his hand in disdain as Yuya was shocked by this and the Bandit Academy students including their master walked away as Iggy approached then bowing to them.

Yuya then looked at his friends and some of the crowd sitting next and behind them.

The You Show children were given off concerned glares yet Zuzu was concerned as well but her face wasn't glare.

"I may have won, but why do I feel like I lost?" Yuya asked himself in a whispering tone.

At the city Shay's comrades were shocked that Yuya was using their friend's Xyz Dragon.

Sibella ran off fast closing her eyes with tears. "(This must mean that Yuto is gone forever.)" She thought as tears flow down her face. "Hey wait for us!" Jenna called out as she and the others ran after the vampire human girl.

Sibella continued running away as her eyes opened that glowed bright red as a red stop light. "(I'll make him pay, I will avenge my brother Yuto and soon I'll destroy Sora!)"

Watching from afar was William but it was clear he saw the last part of Yuya's duel. (Katt isn't going to like this.)" He thought as he gritted his teeth.

end of chapter.


	34. Stealth Warriors

Chapter 34: Stealth Warriors.

At the Leo Control Room.

"How did Yuya get a hold of Yuto's card?" Shay asked himself quietly as he walked away Declan heard him too. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to confront Yuya." Shay replied as Claude stood in front of him.

"This isn't the time." Declan said as the hostile Xyz Summoner turned around. "Can I at least call my other comrades?"

Declan got out of his seat. "Let me be crystal clear, you won't go or try to contact your friends, this tournament will give me the chance to search out duelists that are capable to defeat Duel Academy and I won't you let my plan in jep."

Shay gritted his teeth. "Have you found anything out about Katt?"

"No, we haven't." Claude said though it was clear he was lying.

"Just don't any actions until then, is that understood?" Declan asked.

Meanwhile Mr Strong was walking in the streets with a few dojo students.

they came to an allyway.

Mr Strong seemed to have something on his mind. (I wonder why Jenna left it doesn't make sense, she was the best cook.)"

Just then they heard a trash can fall over as the lid fell off. There was Grizzlepike sitting on the ground against the building wall, with bruises on his arms, his face, and had a black eye but the most thing that shocked them all was that he had wrinkles and his hair color was white like from elder person. "Grizzlepike!" One of the Dojo students exclaimed. "What happened to him?" Another asked. "Who cares, let's go." A third Dojo said.

Mr Strong then approached his former student. "What happened to you?" He asked as he put his hand on his former student's shoulder. "Ugh, a girl at the harbor dueled me...I felt...real..damage..she was...strong...I...lost...the duel...she then...made...me...old...somehow...I..ran..away..decided...to..rest..here so nobody can see me." He groaned as he fainted. "We gotta get him to a doctor." Mr Strong said.

"Why should we help him?" One of Dojo students asked. "He used the Heavy Strong Style the wrong way." A second added.

"Look my students, I know he used the Heavy Strong style for the wrong reasons, but he needs help now."

Dojo students didn't like the idea but they did what they were told. Two of the Dojo students took their former classmate's arms on their back to help him up not before covering him hoody to hide his look then soon their master escorted them to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the Leo Control Room.

Shay sighed but did what Declan told him to do so he walked away.

"I'll have one of our guards keep an eye on him." Claude said as the Leo President nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we recieved word that Reed Pepper has won due to Dipper not showing up for the duel!" Nico announced. "What happened to Dipper?" Declan asked. "Sir, we detected a summoning method, it was Fusion Summoning and powerful one." A man technician said.

"We also caught a footage."

The LID technician showed a video of Dipper. "There he is." Claude said as a duelist wearing a hoody like clothing and approaching the LID Xyz Summoner then a red light appeared from the mysterious duelist's duel disk and Dipper was gone.

The duelist turned around and walked away. "Rewind a few." Declan ordered. "Yes sir." The glasses technician man said as he played a footage backwards. "Stop there." The Leo President ordered as the video paused at the duelist's face. "That magnify the duelist."

The video zoomed in on the duelist's face which looked like Zuzu. "That's Zuzu Boyle from You Show!" Claude exclaimed as Declan just stared at the footage.

Meanwhile Sylvio's classmates were in the city.

"Oh man, no sign of Katt anywhere." Yamabe groaned. "Its like she vanished into thin air." Kakimoto said. "I heard there's a abandon building, outside of the city from the Harbor and we haven't check there yet." Ootomo said.

"Let's go then!" Yamabe and Kakimoto said in unison.

At the Stadium Zuzu's duel against Mickey was about to get underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as our next dueling match Zuzu Boyle will duel against the Mickey Scarlett the princess of pop star and looking forward to being number one the battlefield!" Nico announced.

"Go Zuzu!" The You Show children cheered. "Way to another for You Show!" Mr Boyle cheered as his daughter turned around waving. "Best of luck!" Ally cheered. "You're a Fusion Master!" Federick praised in cheering tone. "Hang tough Zuzu! Tate cheered.

Zuzu noticed Yuya was still down after his brutal victory against Iggy she was concerned yet worried.

"We love you Micky, we want Micky, we want Micky!" Some Duel fans cheered with heart paper shapes with Pop Star's face on them.

Micky was approached her Prep School mates. "Sorry I was late but I had to sign a lot of autographs."

"You're the best Micky, lead team Micky to victory!" Her schoolmates cheered as they all came rolling rollerskates and behind came Mickey. "We love you Micky!" Some boys cheered excitedly. "And I love you." She replied with a wink.

"I want to thank all my fans for supporting me, you're the best, I'm dedicating this duel to each one of you."

Her fans and crowd cheered. "She's got the crowd eating out of her hands, but before this duel is over I'll win them over to my side." Zuzu said confidently.

At a different part of the location of the stadium.

"Sir we located the duelist that attacked Dipper, he's at duel court 1 and we also confirmed that Zuzu is dueling at duel court 2." A Technician reported. "How can Zuzu Boyle be in two places at once?" Declan asked. "Last year's Kev is dueling at Duel court 1, that's the duel that girl is watching." Claude added looking at laptop.

"Its appears that Kev ravenwood is her next target." Declan said as he got up from his seat. "Uh sir where are you going?" Claude asked. "I'm going to the arena and I don't want Shay anywhere there." Declan ordered as he exited down.

A short time later.

Declan entered the Duel Court 1.

Where Kev was dueled and won.

The duel between Zuzu and Mickey was still on.

Mickey had three monsters on her field.

2x Freya Spirit of Victory

Genllenduo

"Here we're watching this duel's action and hope it doesn't let up!" Nico announced. 'You don't have to worry about that happening!" Micky exclaimed excitedly. "Genllenduo smash that Melodious Diva!"

Zuzu: 2900

"Since I have a heart I'll end my turn." The Pop star said with a wink. "Whoa, duels like this don't come closely than this!" Nico exclaimed in excitement. "If this were a popularity contest, I'd win by a landslide with star power and tons of my fans on my side." Micky said as she turned around waving at her fans. "What do you say, can we beat Zuzu?"

"Totally!" A boy called out.

"Two can play it this game Micky, you're all the range now but I'll use my dueling skills to tilt the crowd my way." Zuzu remarked. "Don't let her get to you!" Mr Boyle cheered. "Don't forget that Gong is in your corner too, Gong can get rowdy than those starlight fans!" Gong cheered. "Cause nothing can pounder the power of Zuzu Boyle!" Mr Boyle and Gong proclaimed.

"Yeah." Yuya cheered but not so much cheery as he took out Yuto's card. "(I'm not so sure what happened in my last duel.)"

The duel ended with Iggy being brutally defeated, making him scream, and getting disdained from Iggy.

"(I barely knew what went on but winning never felt so wrong before.)" He thought sadly. "

in Duel Court 1

"This duel was decided by the Perfect e-tin Xyz Summon by Kev Raven!" Joy announced.

Kev then entered the background arena where he sees two strangers wearing cloaks with hoodies walking towards him. "Hey are you two doing here, the background is for competitors only!"

one of the strangers took of their cloak wearing hoodies off and revealing the mysterious counterpart from the Fusion Dimension. "Correct you are Raven." A voice said from behind a corner and out came Declan. "Are you doing here, Declan?" Ravenwood asked.

"You may leave now." He said as he approached the two duelists. "Your dueling is quite impressive, I look forward to your next match."

"You won't disappointed sir." Ravewood said as he walked away. "Hey don't move!" The girl ordered as she grabbed by the wrist by Declan's hand. "Go now!" Declan ordered as Ravewood ran out the door.

The girl brushed him off. "Who do you think you are?"

"Let me take care of him." A other stranger said taken off his cloak revealing that he was man with eye patch on his left eye. "I'll handle this Barrett." Zuzu counterpart said. "Professor ordered me to keep an eye on you he said that if any flies as duelists get in your way I should swat them down." Her companion said as the girl gritted her teeth and walked towards him. "Is the Professor you speak of, Leo Akaba?" Declan asked

"Hmm it would seem that we have more in common then you realize."

The counterpart of Zuzu just gave him a cold stare.

Barrett and Declan got out their duel disks and put them on their wrists.

Declan put his face in front of the duel disk. "Seal off the arena now, no one is enter or leave until I contact you."

"Yes sire." Claude said.

Meanwhile at the abandon building a half feet away from the harbor.

"Katt must be here." Yamabe said. "Oh I hope she's okay." Kakimoto said with tears. "Uh guys this doesn't feel right." Ootomo said looking a bit nervous. "What do you mean?" His classmates asked.

"Its just that, this place is creepy and there hasn't anyone living here for months." Ootomo replied.

"We must find our classmate Katt." Yamabe said. "So you can stay out here if you're so scared." Kakimoto said.

they both entered the building inside were nothing but broken tables, shelves that were falling apart, and a broken windows.

"This is a bit creepy." Yamabe said nervously as he stepped on a piece of rumble making a crack sound.

Inside a room William heard this. "Hmm must be our friends." He said as he got up.

Outside Ootomo sat on the ground with his legs crossed then he felt something touch his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" A female voice asked. It was Mrs Akaba. "I'd like to ask you the same thing." Ootomo said. "Look your parents were looking for you so they called me cause my son is doing something right now." The Chairwoman explained.

"Look chairwoman we went looking for Katt, she's been missing for 2 days and she hasn't returned since." Ootomo said. "Yamabe and Kakimoto went inside to look around."

"Why didn't you go inside with them?" Mrs Akaba asked. "I wanted to but that abandoned building gives me the chills." Ootomo said.

Inside there was William looked from 2nd floor from a window. "That must be Declan's mother and one of Sylvio's lackies." He whispered. "Hmm maybe I should give them a surprise that would scare them."

William then walked back to the old bedroom and grabbed his duel disk as he made his way down a staircase that lead to the 1st floor he began to transform into something.

He began walking down a stairway made creaking sounds. "What was that?" Yamabe asked startled. "Maybe its Katt." Kakimoto said as he pointed to a stair way and ran towards it just as William made his way down in front of Kakimoto who abruptly stopped. "Who is that?" Yamabe asked.

He grinned maliciously.

"AAAAAH!" Kakimoto and Yamabe screamed that their other classmate and Declan's mother jumped in surprise. "What the heck was that?" Ootomo asked looking scared. "It must your friends." Mrs Akaba said though she seemed startled herself.

Just then Kakimoto and Yamabe were thrown out of the building's front door who both had bruises on their faces.

"What happened you guys?" Ootomo asked as William walked out the front door who had point ears on top of his head and wolf like tail but he still had his human with wiskers. "Who are you, young man?" Mrs Akabe asked. "I'm the guy that's going to tell you and your friends to get out of here." William answered.

"Look, is Katt in there?" Ootomo asked as then Declan's mother approached slowly. "If she is then I'll be the one escorting her back to the LID."

"Why is that?" William said give off snarl. "Are you snarling at me?" Mrs Akaba asked just then an idea occurred to her. "Ok then about this, Ootomo I order you to duel this guy."

"Why me?" He asked. "Cause your two classmates are in no shape to duel and you're only one left, after you want see your new classmate, right?" Mrs Akaba asked as the he nodded.

"Alright, but I need your name first." Ootomo said getting up on his feet. "Hmph, my name is William but my friends call me Wolf." The silver gray haired man replied as he took out his duel disk which looked like the one that Leo had. "(That looks like an Duel Disk that duelists from the Xyz Dimension use.)" Henrietta thought.

"LET'S DUEL!" Otoomo and Wolf proclaimed. "I'll go first, I draw!" Ootomo declared as he drew his card. "I summon my new monster: Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

Maraunding Captain Level 3 Attack 1200

"Next I play its special ability which allows me to Summon another Level 4 or below Warrior Type Monster, I chose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode!"

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland Level 4 Attack 1100

"With that I end my turn." Ootomo said. "However since Marauding Captain is out on the field you can't any other Warrior Types on my field like my Warrior Lady."

Mrs Akaba grinned. (That means this William kid will have trouble attacking his monsters.)"

"My turn I draw!" Wolf declared as he drew his card. "I summon K-9 Knight Hound in attack mode!"

A hound like dog wearing armored like suit appeared.

K-9 Knight Hound Level 4 Attack 1300

"I activate its special ability when this card is Normal Summoned I'm allowed to summon another Beast or Beast Warrior Type from my Deck with Level 4 or Below." He explained. "I chose K-9 Forest Hunting Dog!"

K-9 Forest Hunting Dog Level 3 Attack 500

"There's more when this monster is summoned due to card effect its level increases by one."

K-9 Forest Hunting Dog Level 3-4

"He's got two level 4 monsters now." Ootomo said knowing what's coming next. "(Hmm he must going for a...)" Mrs Akaba thought thinking the same thing.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 K-9 Knight Hound and Forest Hunting Dog to built the Overlay Network, with these two K-9's they call forth a canine beast that'll fights with honor, and protect its friends, I Xyz Summon: K-9 Masked Knight Hound!"

A masked knight appeared with a dog like tail, wielding a silver sword, and wearing armor that shined silver.

K-9 Masked Knight Hound Rank 4 Attack 2100

Back At the Leo Control Room.

"We detected another Xyz Summoning!" A male technician reported. "This is powerful as well."

"We've been detected a lot of Xyz Summons more that I remember." Claude muttered.

Back at the Duel between William and Ootomo.

"So what if you forget thanks to Marauding Captain's ability you can't attack any other Warrior Type's." Ootomo said snickering. "So you made a mistake, ha ha ha."

"You're mistaken, cause I'm activating Masked Knight Hound's ability by using one Overlay Unit, one per turn it can destroy any one Warrior, Dragon, or Fairy Type that was Special Summoned due to a card effect like your Warrior Lady."

"Oh no!" Ootomo exclaimed in shock.

"Now Masked Knight Hound destroy that warrior Lady with K-9 sword of honor!" Wolf commanded as his Masked Knight Hound swung its sword releasing a slash wave and destroying Warrior Lady.

"Now you take damage equal to its attack points." Wolf added as an energy blast was fired by Masked Knight Hound.

Ootomo: 2900

"Argh, that attack felt real." Ootomo said groaning in pain. (Its like when Sylvio dueled Yuya in the warehouse.)"

Next I activate the Quick-Spell card: K-9 Heroic Blast when an Xyz Monster with K-9 in its name deals effect damage when destroying a opponents monster, that same amount is added to Masked Knight Hound's attack points."

"Uh oh." Ootomo said nervously.

K-9 Masked Knight Hound Attack 2100-3200

"The second of effect of K-9 Heroic Blast activates by skipping my Battle Phase, my spell deals you damage equal to K-9 Masked Knight Hound's attack points."

"Oh no!" Ootomo panicked.

"Now finish him off!" Wolf commanded as his spell card unleashed a energy light blast that took form of Wolf head as it howled and took out Ootomo's life points and creating an explosion which the shockwaves caused Mrs Akaba to fall backwards. "Oww."

Ootomo: 0

Ootomo bowed down in defeat. "Argh, let's get out of here." He said as he got his friends up but Kakimoto began to wake up. "Oh what happened?" He asked. "Let's just go." Ootomo groaned as he picked Yamabe up by his left arm while his other classmate carried Yamabe by his right arm.

"Ugh, you little." Mrs Akaba said gritted her teeth angrily. "Now, now, don't blow a fuse old lady." Wolf mocked with a grin as the Chairwoman then twitched in anger after hearing that remark. "Look, if Katt is in that building I suggest you give her back to the LID!"

Wolf snarled then ran towards her and shoved her hard to the ground with his hands causing to her crash into a old trash can that was close by. "Ugh." She groaned as she struggled to get up on her feet.

As soon as she was standing up she ran away following Sylvio's classmates but didn't run too fast since she was wearing high heel shoes.

William went back inside to check on Katt who was asleep even for someone that loves cats she slept through the commotion. "(My dear Katt, you always did sleep through stuff expect for the invasion back at our Homeworld.)" He thought gazing at his cat friend with a grin.

Katt began to open her eyes. "Ugh, Wolf is something wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Let's go find the others." The canine duelist replied as he offered his hand.

The counterpart of Zuzu sat on the side.

"DUEL!" Declan and Barret proclaimed in unison.

Barrett: 4000

Declan: 4000

"I have one direct, that is to protect, that's what I shall do!" The Duel Academy member proclaimed as he drew his card. "I activate the Spell Card: Beastborg Fusioner, this gives me the power to Fusion Summon a Beastborg monster."

"A Fusion Summoning, just as I expected." Declan muttered knowing his opponent would use that method. "I fuse Panther Warrior with Dark Sentinel to form your worst nightmare, my new monster is a savage one, jungle hunter, and the attack strength of a high tack machine, I Fusion Summon: the most dangerous mercenary you've ever faced, Beastborg Panther Predator!"

Beastborg Panther Predator Level 6 Attack 1600

At the Leo Control Room the detector detected Fusion Summon.

"This is the same Method we detected yesterday." A LID employee said. "Run a fully analysis!"

At the Duel Court 1.

"I activate Panther Predator's ability which deals you damage to half of its attack points." Barrett explained. "Go Gazer Beam!"

Declan blocked it.

Declan: 3200

"I'll set two cards facedown, now go ahead show me what you're made of." Barrett said. "Barrett's dueling is as settle as a freight train but I must admit he gets results." The girl commented.

Declan heard his Duel Disk ring. "Mr President our analysis is complete, your opponent is a duelist from the Fusion Dimension and we detected another summoning method." Claude reported. "Yes, I'm aware of that Fusion Summoning but what was this other summoning method that was detected." Declan replied as he drew his card. "It was Xyz Summoning and it was powerful." Claude replied. "Was it Shay?" He asked looking concerned. "No, at first I thought it was but one of the guards said he was seen in the LID lounge." Claude replied.

"(Then it would appear that it must be another one of Shay's comrades or maybe its this strange young man that took Katt.)" The Leo President thought. "Anyway I start by activating the Spell card: Contract with the Swamp King, at the beginning of my next turn, this card will deal me 1000 points of damage."

"Huh?" Barrett said in confusion. "So what would be the advantage?"

"Also it would be a heavy price to pay during this duel but I can Fusion Summon without using Fusion Spell, so I fuse D/D Cerberus with D/D Lilith!" Declan proclaimed revealing his two monsters which the girl took in shock of this.

"I hope a bodyguard such as yourself is prepared for any in all situations like this because this duel is about to get interesting, I Fusion Summon: come forth and conqueror all, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

D/D/D Flame King Genghis Level 6 Attack 2000

"Now attack Flame King Genghis take out Panther Predator with scorching Sword Swipe!" The Leo President commanded as his Fusion Monster slashed the Fusion Panther with its fiery sword and was destroyed.

Barrett: 3600

"Clever but I'll turn that maneuver to my advantage using this, I play the trap: Beastborg Metal of the Shield, for every 100 points of damage I take my shield is award with one medal, since I took 400 points of damage I gain four medals." Barrett explained as four golden medals appeared on his shield. "Even though you destroyed Panther Predator, I can harnest its ability which allows me to Special Summon the monsters I used for Fusion Material, so come back Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel!"

Panther Warrior Level 4 Attack 2000

Dark Sentinel Level 4 Attack 1500

"I see you have the skills of solider, this should be interesting." Declan said as he fixed his glasses. "Only solider can duel the way you duel Barrett and it shows me you had your share of combat."

Barrett remembered his dueling in Neo Heartland City.

He was leading three of his fellows in the city.

A trap card: Widespread Ruin appeared. "Its a trap!" One of his followers exclaimed as the blast hit Barrett's left eye.

Back at Duel Academy.

"For the last time, I'm going to the Standard Dimension, there's nothing you can do to stop me." The mysterious girl said. "That never crossed my mind, meaning I'm going with you, Selena." Barrett said even saying the girl's name. "All the babysitters here said no but you want to tag along." Selena said.

(I need to prove myself I can still fight otherwise I might not be able to set on a foot onto another battlefield.)" Her bodyguard thought looking determined. "Its time to put the past in the past, my move!"

"I activate the effect my Continuous Spell: I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel once again!"

Beastborg Panther Predator Level 6 Attack 1600

"I'm going to get prime for an attack, I activate the effect of Beastborg Medal of the Shield, by sending it the graveyard Panther Predator gains 100 attack points for every medal my shield had." Barrett explained.

Beastborg Panther Predator Attack 1600-2000

"And to further my technical advantage I play the trap: Beastborg Medal of the Blade, for every points of damage you take, my shield is award with a medal."

"It would appear that you enjoy collecting medals." Declan said looking very impressed. "I've earned my share, I take amize of my pride being a solider, but mostly my Panther Predator and I take pride of wiping out our opponent!" Barrett exclaimed. "Go Gazer Beam!"

Declan blocked the beam with his duel disk again.

Declan: 2200

"Well done solider but I think we need to power you up even more." Barrett said. "By sending the Beastborg Medal of the Blade to graveyard you are awarded 1000 extra attack points."

Beastborg Panther Predator Attack 2000-3000

At the Leo Control Room.

"Declan is in trouble, his Flame King could be wiped out!" Claude exclaimed in shock then he heard footsteps approaching.

An Leo Elite member arrived panting. "Claude, we just heard something happened to a duelist that dueled in the first round of this tournament."

"What was the duelist's name?" Claude asked. "It was Grizzlepike one of the others members overheard some Dojo Students talking about him being a bad condition." The Elite member replied. "He seems to have aged too."

"What do you mean by aged?" Claude asked. "I'm not sure but the good news that this scene let alone Grizzlepike's condition didn't get out in the city." The Elite member added. "Also Sylvio's classmates and Mrs Akaba are back, Sylvio's classmates conditions are, first Yamabe and Kakimoto took a beaten but not in a duel, Ootomo said he dueled a strange man at abandon building not far from the harbor and was defeated, as for Mrs Akaba, she's at the hospital with wounds, she said the strange man shoved her to the ground hard injuring her with bruises after she demanded the man to bring Katt with her and Sylvio's classmates."

"(Declan isn't going to be happy about this.)" Claude thought gritted his teeth though it was clear he was troubled as well.

"Panther engage the enemy!" Barrett commanded as his Panther charged. "Cyber Panther Slash!"

Genghis was slashed by Panther's sword then destroyed.

Declan: 1200

"Very interesting, that is no ordinary solider, he has special forcers written all over him.)" Declan thought. "I'd made the most of this turn so it'll be your last, don't forget your contract is still in play." Barrett said. "The moment you draw your card, you be dealt with 1000 points of damage."

"I'm aware of that, you believe that you have the upper advantage, but the tide of a battle can always turn." Declan said as he prepare to draw his card. "It shall, I draw, like you said since my next turn has began, I will take 1000 points of damage."

Declan felt pain in his chest.

Declan: 200

"You're willing to take damage, makes you worthy of one of my medals." Barrett said pointing at his chest. "I appericate the offer but the only award I care about is taken you down and I'm going to win that right now." Declan said staring off at the Fusion Bodyguard duelist. "How is that?" He asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Declan said standing up straight. "First I'll set the Pendulum Scale with D/D Savant Kepler and Scale 10 Galilei, behold as they work out their wizardry, you won't believe your eyes!"

He set his Pendulum Cards on the Pendulum Scale and they both appeared on the Pendulum Zone. "The Energy of the universe swings between the forces of darkness and of light, I shall now harvest this eternal alliance, I Pendulum Summon and call upon my two monsters to emerge, First the proud D/D Proud Chevalier and the vest the blocks all chaos, D/D Pandora!"

D/D Proud Chevalier Level 5 Attack 2000

D/D Pandora Level 5 Attack 1700

"What is a Pendulum Summoning, how did you do that?" Barrett asked in shock of what he saw. "Its quite simple, for my final step, I Overlay both monsters to built the Overlay Network, you were expect to roll over me into submission but the war you want to win is not what you think, I Xyz Summon, D/D/D Markman King Tell!"

D/D/D Marksman King Tell Rank 5 Attack 2300

"I activate its ability whenever I take damage due to a Contract, by using one Overlay Unit not only does your monster lose 1000 attack points but you'll suffer 1000 point of damage as well." Declan explained.

"So you took that damage and wanted to inflict it on me." Barrett said.

"Electric Static Arrow!"

the D/D/D Monster fired an arrow of electricity at the Fusion Warrior's Panther which split into two arrows.

Beastborg Panther Predator Attack 3000-2000

Barrett jumps away and is hit by one of the arrows which hits his shoulder.

Barrett: 2600

"Since I have last Overlay Unit, I'll use it again!" Declan proclaimed as his monster fired more Electric arrows at Panther Predator and Barrett.

Beastborg Panther Predator Attack 2000-1000

The arrow that is fired into his shoulder, the Fusion Warrior yanks it out.

Barrett: 1600

"Ready for more surprises, my Contract has another effect, by banishing monsters from my graveyard I can Fusion Summon with a Fusion Spell!"

"Another one?" Barrett asked in shock.

"By Banishing Marksman King Tell and Pandora from my graveyard, I can create a monster that'll seal your fate, I Fusion Summon: cast your eyes upon the one fiend that's destined to meet your beast form, D/D/D Oracle King'd Arc!"

D/D/D Oracle King'd Arc Level 7 Attack 2800

"Take flight and wipe out Panther Predator!" Declan commanded. "Not going to happen I activating the trap: Beastborg Medal of Honor, by banishing Panther Predator, I Special Summon the monsters that were used to Fusion Summon, you served me well, now you get to bring back Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel!"

Panther Warrior Level 4 Attack 2000

Dark Sentinel 4 Attack 1500

"Medal Honor has another effect which will be a game changer, we both take damage equal to the total of my monsters attack points." Barrett added as his two monsters were turned into a ball of energy. "I won't survive the damage but neither will you, we're both going down together!"

"A bold move but it won't work, I activate D/D/D Oracle King'd Arc ability, instead of taken damage I gain that life points to that amount instead." Declan explained as his monster absorbed the damage. "Life Elation!"

Declan: 7200

"Now I fell energerized I can finish what I started." Declan added. "NOOOO!" Barrett panicked. "Oracle King' attack Imperial on Slot!" The Leo President commanded as his Oracle stabbed the Panther with its sword and destroying it.

Barrett: 800

"Now King Tell take aim at Dark Sentinel!"

The King Tell fired its electric arrow at the Sentinel monster, destroying it creating a explosion and sending Barrett rolling.

Barrett: 0

Meanwhile at Zuzu's duel against Micky she had her Soprano the Melodious Songtress while Micky had her Wingweaver.

"Zuzu Boyle put up a great struggle against Micky, but it looks this duel is all but over!" Nico announced.

Zuzu: 100

Soprano the Melodious Songtress Level 4 Attack 1400

Wingweaver Level 7 Attack 2750

Micky: 1000

"We'll see about that!" Zuzu proclaimed as she prepared to draw from her deck. "(As long as I have single life point left there's a chance, I'll show this crowd to win the You Show way!)"

"I draw!" She declared looking at what she drew. "Crystal Rose, its your turn to shine!"

Crystal Rose Level 2 Attack 500

"I get treat this rose for another monster, so it'll standing for Mozata."

The crowd began to cheer as Yuya observed this. "Keep the world entertained and smiling." Yuto said in his head.

"Ladies merge your voices together to sing a sensational duet that'll form a new Melodious Monster, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Diva Melodious Choir!"

Her Melodious Monster bloomed like a rose.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"(They seem so happy, all of that because of Zuzu, I must get back to Dueltaining like I should, and make the world smile)" Yuya thought.

"Time to face the music Micky, Bloom Diva attack Wingweaver, Reflect Shout!" Zuzu commanded as her monster unleashed its sonic voice and sending Micky flying away. "What about my encore?!" She asked.

Micky: 0

"Well trim my sideburns I was ready to give Zuzu the hook but she went Diva and stole the duel, she's the comeback queen of our tournament!" Nico announced as her friends cheered happily.

"Yeah for Zuzu!" The You Show children cheered. "That was so Dueltaining!" Mr Boyle cried with joy.

Zuzu looked up at Yuya who laughed happily.

The girl named Selena then got up and walked away.

"Don't leave just yet, I have a tale you might find interest." Declan said as the counterpart looked back at him.

Meanwhile at the harbor Sibella was seen inside the warehouse.

Her friends went side seeing their vampire friend sitting on the crate crying her eyes out. "Uh, Sibella." Jenna said. "Its not fair, my brother was only trying to get back Lulu and he's gone because of that Dueltaining freak!" She cried in anger. "Indeed that punk will pay." Maria said clinching her hand into fist. "Man, I could've stayed with Yuto but he gave me and Katt orders to leave, but we didn't make it back to him in time." Leonardo said gritting his teeth. "I always knew that telling anything to Yuya or that look alike friend of his was a bad idea, it was Yuto but we must make-up for his mistake." Maria pointed out.

"That wannabe Dueltainer and his friends are about become Jurassic bait for my meat-eating dinosaurs." Raptor said snarling in anger as his eyes changed into dinosaur eyes. "Where is Katt?"

"I suggest we go to the school that Yuya and his friends go to, then we can go searching Katt." Maria declared. "I think their school is called: You Show Duel School, right?" Raptor asked. "Indeed." Jenna said. "I was hanging out with one of their friends Gong, and he told me everything including where it is."

"Its settled then at sunset we'll go to You Show and get back Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Sibella said as she began to transform into her inner self. "Whoa, haven't you seen in awhile since our world was attacked." Raptor said as Sibella's inner self grinned.

end of chapter.


	35. Bracing for Battle

Chapter 35: Bracing for Battle

"You look like Zuzu Boyle but you're not, you're Celina." Declan mused. "Who is this Zuzu Boyle?" The counterpart asked in confusion. "She is a girl that resembles her from this dimension but let's leave that aside for now." Declan said. "My name is Declan Akaba, I'm Leo Akaba's son, but do yoy remember me on how we met in the Fusion Dimension, you're the girl that Leo found most promising, now you're here, did you become the duelist that you'd become?"

"I wasn't sent here by anyone, I came here of my own free will." Celina replied. "But I do rememeber you, three years ago, right?"

Declan continued staring at the Fusion counterpart. "You appeared out of nowhere, you tried to help me at Duel Academy, I won't ever forget that day, but not because of you it was the day I was going to join my classmates in the frontline, but it was because your father!" Celina said pointing at the Leo President. "Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday.

A flashback scene at Duel Academy.

Declan as a young boy appeared in a laboratory from a large cylinder.

He begins to explore the hallways of Duel Academy. "Hey don't let her get away!" A voice shouted as Declan hid behind a hallway pillar and saw Celine as a child running away.

young Celina was cornered into a wall. "Enough of this nonsense, now be a good girl and come with us." Aide ordered. "I'm not, I want to join my classmates in the front line cause I"m the best duelist in Duel Academy!" She protested. "We all know that the Professor won't submit that." Aide said. "Then you leave me no choice." Celine said activating her duel disk. "Guess we're doing this the hard way." Aide said backing away and the three following duel Academy members activat their duel disks.

"Believe it, I summon Moonlight Blue Cat!" Celina proclaimed.

Moonlight Blue Cat Level 4 Attack 1600

"I'm placing one card facedown, show me what you three are made of!" Celina declared.

"I summon Ancient Gear Solider!" The three Duel Academy members said in unison as Declan watched from the stone walkway from above then felt an impact from the Gear Solider's attack. "(Whoa there's no Arc System cause that felt real.)" Younger Declan thought.

"Come on you three are best Duel Academy's best teachers and that's all you got?" Celina asked. "Duel Academy?" Declan asked in confusion. "Very well, attack her again!" Aide ordered. "Three on one isn't fair." Declan said as Celina and four Duel Academy members gasp. "Even the odds D/D Cerbesus!"

"This way!" Declan said lending his hand as Celine hestiated and looked back at the Duel Academy members who were stopped in their tracks by Cerberus which gave Celina the chance to grab Declan's hand.

They both ran off and Aide activated something on his duel disk. Soon they arrived at the harbor. "What did you help me?" Celina asked as Declan realized that there was no where else to go. "You're not from around here are you, if you have a ship or something then..."

"That's quite enough." A male voice said from afar who was Professor and he was accompanited by four blue- uniformed guards wearing strange masks. "Dad!" Declan gasped but his father ignored him.

"My dear, I admire your spirit but the fact is that you must remain here." Leo said. "Why, you keep saying that I'm your best student, does that mean I'm ready to fight?" Celina asked. "Don't concern yourself what it means." Leo said. "When will I be ready to fight, when its time to destroy Xyz or Synchro?" Celina asked as young Declan looked at her in confusion. "What does she mean dad?" He asked.

"I heard about the rumors, that you're planning a full attack on the Xyz Dimension, and for the last time I want to be a part of it." Celina said. "I'm begging, I'll make you proud!"

"That's not the point." Leo said. "Then what is point?" Celina asked. "One day you'll understand." Leo replied.

"Hold on, can someone tell me what's going on here, where am I father, what is Duel Academy?" Young Declan asked. "Mom and I haven't heard a word from you since you left the company so I deserved an explantion so talk!"

"What I will say is only this, you shouldn't have come to this Dimension." His father answered. "Dimension?" Young Declan asked in confusion as he and the countepart heard footsteps from behind them and more of the masked blue-uniformed men were walking towards.

Two grabbed Celina by her arms. "Wait stop!" She shouted. "Hey!" Young Declan shouted as one of the masked men grabbed him from behind.

Two masked men approached Leo. "I do believe its time to return you to your quarters and from here on out you'll be underguard."

Declan gritted his teeth angrily as the two masked men took Celina away. "No, un-hand men now!"

"It is time for you to leave as well." Leo said to his son. "No I want answers where am I?" His son asked. "You're the Fusion Dimension and this is my base of operation and known to my subjects as Duel Academy." Mr Akaba replied. "Base of operations for what?" Declan asked.

"You'll see in due time, strap him." Leo ordered as a masked man put something on Declan's wrist which is an hexagonal band. "What are you doing?

"I secured the watch sir." The masked uniformed man answered. "What is this thing?" Young Declan asked. "You used my transportal machine to get here, not that you knew about it in time but regardless the portal has been closed so consider it a one way ticket back home meaning that after you use it the machine will self-destruct." Leo explained. "Now excuse me I'm a busy man."

"Wait if I crossed dimensions that means you can cross dimensions too, these invasions you're planning that Celina mentioned, you're planning to invade other worlds like a conqeror, why would you do such a thing?" Young Declan asked. "I'm plannnig to make a surpreme world." Leo replied glancing at his son. "Surpreme world, I don't understand." Declan said as he released by the masked uniformed men and the device activates. "Father nooo!"

End of flashback scene.

"Yes it was three years ago and ever since then I devoted for one simple task, to stop my father from invading other dimensions to create one surpreme world, this is why I became president of the Leo Corpotation." Declan answered. "So I can dicover duelists, duelists that can help me, I want you help me defend my dimension."

"Save it, I'm only here to seek out duelists that escaped from the Xyz Dimension." Celina said.

She remembered back in the Fusion Dimension that Sora was demanding going back to the Standard Dimension to hunt down the remaning Xyz duelists. "You guys got to teleport me back to the Standard Dimension there's Xyz fugitives that escaped from Xyz!" Sora demanded.

"I have admit though they must have some skills to take down an member of Duel Academy and the opponent I found was a joke." Celina said as she took out a card and looked at what duelist was inside it was Dipper and threw it to Declan. "This is Dipper, he's a student from the LID, he is indeed an Xyz Summoner but he's not the duelist you're looking for."

"Don't lie to me, I also heard that this member was also up against other duelists from Xyz, but where is the one that defeated the members?" Celina asked.

Shay was the stadium where he defeats a gold-armored duelist who is thrown in the air as his life point is falling to zero.

"We have our winner, LID Shay, showing no mercy to the competition, Chalac from the Knights of the Duel Disks was defeated in a landslide victory!" Nico announced.

From the sidelines more armor duelists were watching their comrade.

"I don't know nothing of any other Xyz fugitives." Declan said thought he was lying. "I must keep looking." Celina said as she turned to walk away. "By looking you mean you're going start up trouble, I don't want trouble in my city, Leo Akaba is our enemy, but if you're not my friend then you are my enemy." Declan said as Barrett woke up. "No I won't let you harm her." He said in a weaken voice and then he activated something on his duel disk. "I just did that by sending your location!"

Barrett disappeared. "He's gone back to the Fusion Dimension." Celina pointed out. "So what happens next?" Declan asked looking back at the Fusion look alike Zuzu. "Simple the professor doesn't like me disobeying his orders so he'll send his army to get me back, so meaning time is limited, so all I have to do is take down this Xyz fugitive before the army catches me then the Professor will have no choice to acknowledge my skills, time is wasting." Celina said as she walked away and Declan took out his duel disk. "Its assemble the crew."

"Yes sir but we some new that's sounds bad." Claude answered. "What kind of new would that be?" Declan asked.

At You Show Yuya and his friends were watching the Duel News on the televison.

"Now in Duel News, we bring the intense compatition of the Junior Division of the Arc League Championship, that as inculded in the second round, there are now 16 duelists that remain and you better believe we'll be seeing their best, here they are." Joy announced. "Here we go!" Mr Boyle said.

"First up is Zuzu Boyle from You Show Duel School!" Joy announced. "Yeah Zuzu my prize and joy, let's get loud!" Mr Boyle proclaimed. "Let's hit the mute button." Zuzu said a she hit her dad on back of his head with her fan.

"Second and also from the You Show Duel School Yuya Sasaki who became up with a new strategy Pendulum Summoning, so far we saw him defeat Sylvio from the LID and in the second round he defeated Iggy Arolo, in a hard time fight that seemed a bit ugly." Joy announced.

"(It was dueling is about putting on a good show not showing someone up, I just hope the other duelists feel the same way.)" Yuya thought as he saw a hand in his face. "Just want to say congrates Yuya, we are officially rivals, but remember we're also friends." Zuzu said as her childhood friend took her hand and got up from his seat. "Yes I just hope you're not my next opponent after all I saw your duel you got skills, I wish you luck."

Meanwhile Sibella along with her comrades were walking towards the You Show.

"Aww, yeah like I taught you Yuya!" Mr Boyle cried out with joy. "Can he make the cut?" Federick asked with his fingers in his ears. "I wish he'd cut back on the caffine." Ally muttered.

"In addition to the three knights of the Duel Disk, there's the king of the kitchen Reed Pepper!" Joy announced as the images from the Knights changed into Reed.

Out of nowhere came Yuya's mother who was happy squealing.

"Alright Reed Pepper, hot stuff, hot, hot hot, hot!" Yoko exclaimed happily with hearts above her. "Hot stuff what do you mean?" Mr Boyle asked. "I really hope she means his cooking." Yuya said looking discomfort.

"We have next Trout, we know he's reeling it in to win, next up is Gong Strong, of Paradise City's Dojo School, some say its his head and shoulders that are above everyone in the tournament, but that's because he has a two front doll, three feet when its not humid outside, anyway moving on we have Shay." Joy announced. "Its Shay!" Yuya gasped as the others they weren't happy at all. "In the first round he defeated You Show's Sora Perse in a fierce match up, and defeating sir Chalac in the second round, it'll be exciting to see what Shay has in store for us, so stay tune." Joy announced.

"Excited more like worry some." Tate pointed out. "Yeah, Shay is not to be trusted!" Ally protested. "Not since Sora vanished!" Federick added angrily.

Back in the Duel Academy Sora was talking with Leo Akaba.

"So you want to go back to the Standard Dimension cause that's what I was told, is it true?" Leo asked. "Yeah, there's Xyz fugitives still there, I want capture them." Sora said. "Good, see to it." Leo said agreeing to his student's request. "Thank you, I will." Sora said looking pleased.

"First, I want you to find someone else with the help of some friends." Leo said as the same masked duelists that capture Declan and Celina appeared from behind. "The Obelisk Force." Sora called them.

"You are to bring back a girl, this is your top objective, here's a image of the girl." Leo ordered as an image of Celina appeared which shocked Sora. "Zuzu?" He asked.

"No its Celina." Leo corrected. "Hold on, she looks like Zuzu, so what gives?" The Fusion Summoner child asked. "For now that's not of your concern, so what does concern that you bring this girl back here by whatever means necessary, that includes taken down anyone that gets in your way." Leo ordered.

Back in the Standard Dimension and at You Show Duel School.

"Look it'll be fine, we all need a vacation, so when Sora returns we'll go welcome him with open arms." Mr Boyle said. "Right father." Zuzu agreed. "Sounds like a plan." Yuya said.

"He'll be pleased to see that you advanced, your dueling inspires us all, so you all keep winning and everything will be fine!" Mr Boyle said. "Yeah wherever Sora is he's watching like this." Federick said making a look what Sora makes when he want to keep something.

"It needs work but you're right." Tate said. "Don't forget Tate is still in the Youth division." Ally reminded. "For sure, if you three just keep on dueling your best then we'll all hope for the best for Sora!" Mr Boyle exclaimed. "Sora, nevermind him or anyone else I'm rooting for Reed Pepper to win." Yoko said.

"Gee thanks mom." Yuya said sweatdropping.

Outside was Sibella and her friends.

She looked at Jenna and nodded her head to the direction the You Show. "Right." Jenna said as she took out her duel disk transforming it into a gun, inserting a magic card, and out came a laser beam that blasted the upper top of the You Show school making a explosion.

"Whoa, what was that?" Tate asked in shock. "What was that an explosion?" Mr Boyle asked. "It must've coming from outside!" Zuzu exclaimed. "Let's go!" Yuya said as he ran out.

The rest followed and went out the entrance doors.

Sibella was standing from afar with Raptor, Leonardo, Maria, and Jenna.

"Who are you people?" Mr Boyle asked angrily. "You might want to look up." Raptor said pointing up at the top of the You Show building and there was the big sign that had You Show Duel School's name was damaged.

Jenna approached them a bit closer. "Are you Jenna that cook that works at the Dojo School?" Yoko asked. "How did that part of the sign of the You Show get blown?"

Jenna revealed her duel disk which was a gun. "What kind of gun is that?" Ally asked. Jenna then activated something on her gun which turned into a duel disk. "Yikes that's also a duel disk!" Federick exclaimed.

Sibella then approached closer too and looked at Zuzu. "I see you don't remember me Zuzu Boyle, I do look different."

Zuzu was still confused. "I remind that I met you on that night that Sylvio was attacked and we met again on the first day that Sora was teaching you about Fusion Summoning." She added.

"Zuzu, who is she?" Ally asked. "Did she say something about Sylvio's attack?" Tate asked. "Does that mean you're the attacker?" Yoko asked. "Not quite but the attacker was the owner of that Xyz Dragon that your son used in his duel against that Martial art duelist Iggy Arolo." Sibella replied.

"What is your name young lady?" Mr Boyle asked. "My name is Sibella, I came to settle a score with Yuya Sasaki!" Sibella proclaimed. "What?" The You Show Children asked in confusion. "Hold on, young lady, what is that Yuya did to you?" Yoko asked very concerned.

"I have no intention of speaking to you, so Yuya let's duel!" Sibella pointed out. "Once you're out of the picture, Sora will my next target!"

The gang gasped in shock. "What do you mean that Sora is your next target?" Yoko asked angrily but the human vampire girl ignored her. "Are you planning to do something bad to our friend?" Ally asked.

"Man you people are so naïve." Leonardo pointed out rudely. "Hey I remember you." Yuya said pointing at the blue haired man. "I see you're back on your feet after you brutally defeated that Martial art loser." Leonardo remarked as the Dueltainer gritted his teeth. "I guess your friends were shocked that you actually did something like that."

Mr Boyle stepped in. "Enough, I don't why someone like you Sibella want to duel my student but he's done nothing to you or has Sora!"

"Like what my friend said you guys are naïve." Sibella said. "You care so much about that little brat yet you don't know where he came, or wonder why he behaved so not cool against my friend Shay."

"Hold on, does that mean you all are friends of Shay?" Tate asked.

"Correct, plus I know where that brat Sora is but it won't matter cause you guys won't be around to find out where he is." Sibella pointed out. "So unless you want to stick around more, Yuya I challenge you if he wins against me then I'll leave you guys alone!"

Yuya was about step in when Mr Boyle put his arm in front of him. "No, I won't let a girl like lay a finger one of my students or any of them, so duel me instead."

this caused everyone to gasp as Sibella gave off a stare but then grinned. "I can use a warm up so I accept."

"No dad, you can't you might get hurt." Zuzu said grabbing her father by his left arm. "I know but you or Yuya are still in the tournament so you both get hurt then you won't be able to compete any further." Mr Boyle said putting his hand on his daughter's and he turned his attention to Sibella. "However I have an condition, if I win this duel then you and friends not only leave us alone but you guys must tell us what you know about Sora."

Sibella gave off a sinister smile. "Very well old man, but if I win then you'll be facing a punishment."

"(A punishment?)" Zuzu asked looking worried cupping her hands together. (Be careful.)"

Yuya clinched his right hand into a fist.

Sibella and Mr Boyle activated their duel disks. "LET'S DUEL!"

Sibella: 4000

Mr Boyle: 4000

"I'll start from here." Mr Boyle said drawing from his deck. "I summon Guts Master Fire!"

Guts Master Fire Level 4 Attack 1700

"Now Guts Master Fire's ability activates which lets Special Summon another Guts Master, so take it to it Guts Master Heat!"

Guts Master Heat Level 4 Attack 1600

"Guts Master Heat's ability activates which lets me Summon another Guts Master like Guts Master Red!"

Guts Master Red Level 4 Attack 1500

"He's already got three monsters." Jenna said.

"Next I place one card facedown." Mr Boyle said. "You're up next!"

"Nice move but it'll be for not, I draw!" Sibella proclaimed drawing from her deck and smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Mr Boyle asked.

"I activate the Spell Card: Howl of the Werewolves, when my opponent has at least three monsters or more while I have none on my side, I can Special Summon three Zombie Werewolves from my deck!"

"Uh oh." Zuzu said looking nervous. "I don't like where this is going." Tate said.

"I Special Summon three Level 4 Zombie Werewolves!" Sibella proclaimed as her trio of Werewolves appeared letting out a howl.

3x Zombie Werewolf Level 4 Attack 1200

"Oh my, its a pack of Werewolves." Ally said looking scared.

"Hold on, she's got three level 4 monsters now." Tate pointed out. "This can't be good." Mr Boyle muttered nervously realizing that his opponent must be up to something.

"I Overlay my three Level 4 Zombie Werewolves to built the Overlay Network, when two werewolves howl together they call upon an even more dangerous Werewolf that gives you shivers down your spine with a scary glare, I Xyz Summon: Sabre-Werewolf!"

The werewolf Xyz monster appeared which more muscular with sabre like claws, wearing a torn t-shirt, and letting out a howl.

Sabre-Werewolf Rank 4 Attack 2400

"I activate the second of effect of Howl of the Wolf, When Sabre-Werewolf was Xyz Summoned during the turn this Spell was activated, you take damage equal to half of its attack points." Sibella said. "Now unleash Werewolf Howling Blow!"

The spell card unleashed a howling scream that blew at Mr Boyle like a big strong wind and he bowed down on his left foot.

Mr Boyle: 2800

"That didn't feel like anything before." Mr Boyle said getting up. "That was no Arc System, it was like in the duel between Sora and Shay the damage seemed real."

"Oh no, this is bad." Yoko said. "Our principal isn't looking so good." Tate said. "If he keeps going on with this duel, he'll end up like Sora." Ally said worriedly. "Look Principal Boyle let me take your place!" Yuya called out. "No, remember the promise I made to your father?" Mr Boyle asked. "I would look after you and I wouldn't let your father down."

"I'm not done, I activate Sabre-Werewolf's ability by using one Overlay Unit, it can cast a scary glare at my opponent's monsters as long as their monsters aren't Zombie or Fiend Types, that leaves your monsters in fear and those monsters frozen in fear can't just attack until the end Phase of your next turn but there won't be a next turn, additional your monsters lose 400 attack points and for every monster that lost attack points my Sabre-Werewolf can gains 400 extra attack points." Sibella explained.

"What?" Mr Boyle asked. "No way!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "That means..." Tate began to say. "It means that Mr Boyle might lose the duel." Yoko said looking shocked.

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 2400-3600

Guts Master Fire Level 4 Attack 1700-1300

Guts Master Heat Level 4 Attack 1600-1200

Guts Master Red Level 4 Attack 1500-1100

"First I play the Equip Spell: Sabre-Claws, this spell gives Sabre-Werewolf an extra 300 attack points." Sibella explained.

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 3600-3900

"Now Sabre-Werewolf attack Guts Master Fire with Sabre-Claw Swipe attack!"

Sabre-Werewolf charged with its sabre claws. "I activate my trap!" Mr Boyle proclaimed but he then realized it wouldn't activate. "Hey what gives, why isn't my trap activating?"

"My Equip Spell additional effect activates when a monster is equipped with it, meaning that during the Battle Phase my opponent can't activate any traps." Sibella explained.

"Oh no!" Mr Boyle exclaimed in shock.

"Now attack Guts Master Fire with Sabre-claw Slash!"

Guts Master Fire slashed by the Werewolf creature and destroyed.

Mr Boyle: 200

Now Sabre-Werewolf attack Guts Master Heat and Red, wipe out this old man!"

Sabre-werewolf slashed the two remaining Guts Masters with its sabre claws.

Mr Boyle was sent flying away from shockwaves from his monsters destruction. "Aaah!"

"Father!" Zuzu screamed. "Oh no." Ally said covering her face with her hands. "This is so bad I'm getting bad goose pickles." Federick said in shock watching the You Show Principal screaming. "NOOO!" Yuya screamed in horror.

Mr Boyle landed on his back groaning in pain. "My students...I failed...forgive...me."

"Time for your punishment." Sibella said as she approached the You Show Principal and her right hand went straight into his chest. "Principal Boyle!" Yuya screamed. "What in the..." Yoko said in shock. "NOOO!" Zuzu screamed.

Mr Boyle's appearance was shown with wrinkles and his brown hair was now white color. "Pathetic old man, this wasn't much of challenge." Sibella said with malicious smile. Yuya and Zuzu approached their teacher and bended down while they looked at him

"What did you do him?" Yuya asked angrily. "Father." Zuzu said as she broke down into tears. "Relax, you losers he's not going to perish or anything." Raptor pointed out. "He just aged." Maria added with amusing smile. "He can still walk around but if anyone in this city sees him like that then who knows what their reaction will be."

"Find us at the Arc League Championship, especially you Yuya Sasaki I'll be waiting for you to duel me, hiss!" Sibella said with revealing her vampire fangs. "Whoa!" Tate exclaimed in shock. "Just what kind of girl are you?" Federick asked looking scared. "Is she a vampire?" Ally asked who was more scared

Sibella ignored the kids and turned her attention to Yuya. "If you manage to beat in a duel, then I'll give back your Principal's life force but if you lose you and the rest your friends will meet the same fate."

Then a strange mist appeared and Sibella along with her comrades began to disappear. "We'll be waiting so all of Junior You Show punks better be prepared, hah, hah, hah hah!"

Yuya clinched his left hand into a fist.

Mr Boyle opened his eyes. "Uh, what happened?" He asked as his eyes were grow dim. "Its okay, dad." Zuzu said hugging her father tearing up still.

Back at LID.

"This is crazy, how can someone like this Grizzlepike get aged like he is now?" Declan asked. "How is my mother?"

"I'm not sure but from what I learned from the doctors they said Grizzlepike was mumbling something about a girl with vampire fangs, as for your mother's was hurt, she's got bruises on her face but she doesn't have any broke bones, so she's alright but the doctor says to pick her on the next day." Claude replied. " However about this vampire girl that Yuto fella from two days ago mentioned something about her."

"That means she must have some skills to join our fight however she might be dangerous." Declan said. "How about Katt, any sign of her?"

"Ootomo told me that he and his classmates went to an abandon building, Kakimoto and Yamabe went inside, then Mrs Akaba showed up cause she got a call from their parents wondering where their sons were at, then a strange man knocked Kakimoto and Yamabe out, he dueled against Ootomo using Xyz Summoning but its possible he's hiding Katt in the abandon building." Claude replied. "Anyway the team will assembled by tomorrow."

"Good but first I want to talk with Shay, he might be able to tell us about this vampire girl and the William guy that attacked my mother including Sylvio's classmates." Declan ordered as his guard nodded. "Also have a few Elite members investigate the abandon building, then bring Katt and this William guy back here."

Claude bowed and walked out.

The next day in the morning at LID.

Shay was escorted to Declan's office by Claude. "(I wonder what the president wants this time.)" He thought as he entered the Leo president's office with the guard.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here this morning before the team I assembled gets here." He said as he got up from his seat. "First I want to know everything about this vampire girl and that there's another friend of yours here that attacked my mother along with Sylvio's classmates who goes by the name William, I need to know cause your vampire friend just attacked one of the competitors that lost to Gong, his name is Grizzlepike and he doesn't look well cause he seemed to age."

Shay gasped a bit. "(Sibella's inner self is back, but how did William get here?)"

Declan observed the hostile Xyz Summoner's face. "I take from your reaction that you know something about Grizzlepike's condition and this William guy that attacked my mother and Sylvio's classmates?"

"I'll tell what I know one condition." Shay said with a straight face. "What condition is that?" Declan asked. "The condition is that you and LID team stay out of my way of finding Sibella." Shay said.

"Alright but now tell me about Sibella and this William fella." The Leo President said.

At the abandon Building.

Three LID elite members entered inside one remained down on the 1st floor while the other two members went up in the 2nd floor to search for Katt and her friend William. The search lasted till 10 minutes but they had no luck.

"No sign of Katt or this friend of hers that attacked Sylvio's classmates and Mrs Akaba." The 1st member said. "Which means that they might have left sometime last night or this morning." The 2nd member said in realization. "I'll contact headquarters." the 3rd member said as he took out his duel disk. "We must leave now."

In the afternoon at the stadium.

Yuya and his friends including the remaining competitors were in the center of the duel field. "Hello everyone, here's our 16 competitors and waiting to duel on the battlefield!" Nico announced. "I think he means 15." Zuzu said noticed someone was missing. "Yeah, Shay isn't here." Yuya said looking left and right.

In the sidelines.

"Do you think Zuzu, Gong, and Yuya will be alright?" Ally asked. "Especially Principal Boyle." Federick asked worriedly. "Let's hope so for the sake of Zuzu's father." Tate said.

"(Come on Yuya, don't let Mr Boyle's fate overwhelm you must keep fighting I just hope its not like your duel against Iggy.)" Yoko thought with concern.

Back at You Show Duel School.

Mr Boyle was laying on the couch and there was Mr Strong watching over him. "(This is so wrong, why did this have to happen to Mr Boyle, he's a good man.)" He thought shrugging his shoulders.

At LID in Declan's office.

Declan was with his mother who had band aids on her cheeks and with some LID Senior students including Kev Ravenwood.

"Now everyone of you will show me if you have it takes to be a Lancer and to defend our world." Henrietta said. "As for you Shay, do what you must to find this friend of yours, if come across any of the finalists see to it if they have what it takes to be a Lancer." Shay added.

Shay was leaning against a wall. "I'll look for my friend but the mission to testing these duelists to become Lancers is a waste of my time."

"Hey, just do what you're told punk!" Kev spatted. "Whatever I'll play along for now." Shay said as he exited out of Declan's office.

Just then he heard a ring on his duel disk as he pressed the answered the call an image of Jenna appeared. "Its about time someone called me, how is Sibella?"

"Not too good, she just defeated that Zuzu girl's father and took his life force." She answered slowly. "However you must get to her as quick as you can, second Yuya and his You Show friends will be coming for us including you cause I have a feeling they want some answers about Duel Academy and that little pipsqueak Sora."

"Alright, Shay over and out." Shay replied as Jenna's image went off. "(So Sibella's inner self is back, I must get to her before that punk Yuya does.)" Shay thought with determination.

Just then his duel disk began to ring. "This is katt, over." The cat girl answered. "Katt, where are you?" Shay asked looking a bit relieved. "Meet us at out at the stadium sidelines, Katt over and out." Katt replied as she hung up. "Us?" Shay asked looking confused.

At the Stadium

"I hope you're all ready ladies and gentlemen, when the clock strikes 12 it'll be time for searching, searching for Pendulum Cards that was produced by the LID!" Nico announced.

"Say what?" Yuya asked. "In order to start a duel one of the 16 competitors will need two Pendulum Cards." Nico began to explain. "So we'll have Pendulum Cards." Zuzu said.

"Furthermore for 24 hours all of the matches will be up the anti with Pendulum Cards as the anti, after deciding to wager how many Pendulum Cards, you and your opponent will have put your Pendulum Cards on the line!" Nico explained. "You won't have to be waiting in line to duel cause the Action Field quan will be an effect in separate dueling zones for you dueling pleasure."

"Sounds cool." Tate said. "Yes, though we must stay positive that our friends will pull through." Ally said.

Yuya and the competitors activated their duel disks as the crowd went wild with cheers. "Get set.." Nico said as an entrance opened outside was Selena. "(I'm going to exile the Xyz duelist and make my mark.)"

"The time for talking is over, the time is for traps, spells, monsters, and much much more, so get ready for anything cause in a throw down like this anything can happen, so get ready set, GO!" Nico announced as the competitors went towards the exited the stadium. "LET'S DUEL!" They proclaimed as they ran into the city.

Shay entered from the sidelines. "I can't wait to show more of my power." William said clinching his left hand into a fist. "William, you're here too?" Shay asked in surprise that another comrade was in the Standard Dimension.

Sibella along with her other Xyz comrades were on a building. "Its time." Inner Sibella said as she and her comrades activated their duel disks.

"I get to fight some opponents and maybe some Fusion Summoners." Raptor said snarling with Dinosaur eyes and ran off. "Let's hope that those You Show losers, give us a challenge but I intend to do that too." Maria said as she ran off. "I'll assist Raptor." Jenna said as she flew off on her jet pack following the Dinosaur Duelist.

"I'll assist you, Sibella." Leonardo said with determination. "After all I have feeling you'll need me if we bumped into Yuya."

The human vampire nodded and ran with her friend following.

end of chapter.


	36. Battle Fields

Chapter 36: Battle Fields

As the Battly Royale round begins Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong go their way to find Pendulum Cards and get ready to duel Sibella and her Xyz Comrades.

"Remember if our challengers want to duel, then they must two Pendulum cards and decide to put them on the line!" Nico announced.

Zuzu was looked in a bush. "These Pendulum Cards can be anywhere but we need to find Sibella."

"I know finding them is harder than just dueling with them and this city is huge." Yuya said. "Then we should split up." Zuzu said as she ran off. "Hold up!" Yuya called as his childhood friend stopped and turned around. "What's up?"

"Just be careful there's no telling how tough Sibella and the rest of her comrades are but we will get your father back on his feet." Yuya said with a smile. "Yeah, you be careful too." Zuzu replied with a smile.

"Now Fortree of Foundry activate!" Nico proclaimed as few devices activated in different locations of the city. "Now let's check our four dueling zones, Volcano its a blast, Iceberg chilling and thrilling, Jungle depths and dangers, ancient ruins are carefully chaotic, the fans are ready, the fields are set, our challengers are ready to grab the glory, and its time to go!" Nico announced.

Yuya picked up two in the Volcano zone. "I found two, so I must find..."

"Well looks like Yuya Sasaki, found his two Pendulum cards." A voice said from behind and top of a edge of cliff. The Dueltainer turned aroud and saw two martial art duelists. "That means one for me and one for you."

"Easy picking for the Bandit Warrior Academy." the 2nd bandit duelist said with a twisted pony tail. "That means they must duel like Iggy, he was more brutal then putting on a good show." Yuya said remembering his duel against the first Martial Art duelist. "I must defeat them both so I can find Sibella."

"The first duel of the day in the Volcano zone is about to erupt, its Taka and Nagi vs Yuya Sasaki!" Nico announced. "This doesn't look good." Ally said worriedly. "Those Bandit warrior guys are really tough." Tate said. "(Yuya must defeat them so he can get back Mr Boyle's life force back.)"

"You know the rules we must wager one of our Pendulum cards." Nagi said taking one of his Pendulm cards. "One card each." Taka said taking out a Pendulum cards. "Fine!" Yuya said as he took out a Pendulum Card.

"DUEL!" They said in unison.

At the Leo Control room.

Declan just arrived with Claude realizing his arrival. "What's the situation?" The Leo President asked. "Yuya's duel against two of the students from the Bandit Warrior Academy is already started." Claude replied turnin his attention to the screen. "(I wonder if what moves Sibella and these other comrades will endure.)" Declan thought.

A flashback scene.

"So this Sibella, you're mentioning is actually an inner self of Sibella?" Declan asked. "Yes, she's very strong the last time we saw her is during the invasion in the Xyz Dimension." Shay replied. "There's more I have friends like Leonardo and a comrade named Raptor who both have a power that equals to Sibella."

"I see, then we'll have to watch if these comrades can make the cut as a Lancer." Declan said.

end of flashback scene.

"We got the performing artists vs the martial artists, and its winner takes all!" Nico announced.

Nagi and Take put their hands straight foward curling up their hands as something occured to Yuya.

He imainged that he was seeing Iggy who did the same thing he gasped but shook his head. "(I don't care if there's two or ten I'm going to duel my way.)"

"I'll start off from here by summoning Performapal Skater Skimmer!"

Performapal Skater Skimmer Level 4 attack 500

"Bring it on!" Nagi called out. "Yeah, show us what you got super star." Taka added still curling his fingers. "You may have caught Iggy off guard." Nagi added. "But we saw how you dueled against him, we know you don't show mercy to anyone." Taka said.

"So we won't show any either." Nagi added.

Yuya remembered how he made Iggy scream when he defeated him. "No, that wasn't me I don't remember what happened to me, but I'll never duel like that again, no matter so I'll end my turn with a face down, its your move!"

At the Iceberg zone.

Gong punched a ice wall and cracked part of the wall then finding a Pendulum card. "Gong found his Pendulum Card, so Gong is ready for the party!"

He then heard a giggle and turned around. "Who goes there?"

He saw one of the competitors running into the snowstorm and he chased the person.

"Its our turn!" Taka proclaimed drawing his card and revealing two of the cards in his hand. "You're not the only one who's got Pendulum skills anymore, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale Pendulum Statue Purple Shield 5 and Scale 11 Purple Sword, I can summon monsters from level 6-10 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, Tsumuji teh Earth Wind Star and Arashi the Sky Wind Star!"

Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star Level 6 Attack 2200

Arashi the Sky Wind Star Level 7 Attack 2300

"Whoa, Taka has Pendulum Summoning and ready to take Yuya out of the game!" Nico exclaimed.

"Purple Sword's Pendulum ability activates, my two Warrior monsters now gain 200 attack points each." Take explained as the purple sword monster glowed and the Wind star monster let out a battle cry.

Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star Level 6 Attack 2200-2400

Arashi the Sky Wind Star Level 7 Attack 2300-2500

"Battle time, Tsumuji take out that Skater Skimmer!" Take commanded. "I activate Skater's ability it switches into Defense mode and stops your attack!" Yuya explained.

Performapal Skater Skimmer Defense 1600

"Well I got one more monster for another attack, Arashi take aim!" Taka commanded as his Arashi prepared to fire its arrow. "(I need something.)" Yuya thought as he looked around and across the lava river was an Action Card. "That's it."

Suddenly he was pushed by Nagi nearly causing the Dueltainer to fall in the Lava river and giving Nagi to hop on each stone rock across. Then Arashi destroyed Skater Skimmer.

Yuya regained his balance.

"That was rude!" Federick pounted. "That was too mean!" Ally protested. "They sure know how to team up Yuya." Tate added. "I activate teh Action Spell: Flame Ball, this will make 200 of your life points go up in flames." Nagi explained as fire balls blasted the Dueltainer.

Yuya: 3800

"Nice job Nagi." Take praised. "Thank you, Taka." Nagi replied. "(These guys play tough, but not tough enough to beat me.)" Yuya thought. "ready for more?" Taka asked. "You bet!" Yuya replied. "Good cause I'm activating the Spell: Polymerzation! Taka proclaimed.

"This is unbelieveble, Taka is about to bring things up by taken Yuya down!" Nico exclaimed.

"I fuse Tsumuji with Arashi, together these two titans combine into one furious warrior, I Fusion Summon: Fujin the Break Storm Star!"

Fujin the Break Storm Star level 10 Attack 3000

"Fujin has a very interesting special ability, at the end of a turn, for every warrior monster on the field, you take 500 point of damage." Taka explained as his Fujin swung its staff unleashing a wind vortex. "Now my partner will take his turn."

Yuya: 3300

"(I have to do an Action Card.)" Yuya thought running off. "He's running scared." Nagi said. "He won't get very far." Taka pointed out sliding down to Yuya.

At the Iceberg zone.

Zuzu was shivering from the cold. "Brr, I wish this shirt had sleeves.

She then heard a voice nearby. "Searching for Pendulum Cards, I'm just inspirding what I did back home." It was one of the competitors wearing eyptian clothes and then he noticed Zuzu. "Oh, you're the Fusion Summoner Zuzu Boyle!"

"I'm Halil an exchange student of the Leo Institute of Dueling, I'm a Fusion Summoner like you, its an honor." He added bowing. "Oh its honor too." Zuzu replied bowing back. "I followed your journey throught the beginning, it is my dream to duel you!" Halil said with eager. "I'd be happy to duel you too but I only have one Pendulum Card." Zuzu replied. "Oh in that case its forunate that I found three Pendulum Cards." Halil said taken out one of his Pendulum cards out of his pocket. "It would be my great pleasure if I were to share one of mine so we can duel each other."

Zuzu took the Pendulum Card in graditute. "Oh that's so nice, thank you so much."

"I must warn you I'll win." Halil said with determination. "We'll just see about that, when we battle I'll take center stage, I don't plan given up the spotlight to anyone." Zuzu replied sharing the same determination. "(I just hope I can win soon so I can save my father.)"

Halil took Zuzu's hands. "I can hardly wait!"

"The Pendulum Card I wager is this one!" they both proclaimed.

"The Battle between Zuzu Boyle and Halil is about to begin!" Nico announced.

Entering the Iceberg zone was Maria and Jenna who was flying on her jetpack. "Its time for this angel to track down that Zuzu Boyle." The angel duelist said. "I heard Gong was in this zone, I must battle him again." Jenna said as she deactivated her jetpack.

Entering the Volcano zone was Leonardo with Sibella.

"I can hardly wait to take out that Dueltaining punk." Inner Sibella said with detemination as she put on her duel disk on her wrist. "He must around here." Leonardo said as he put on his duel disk on his wrist too.

Back at the Iceberg.

"Watching two duels at once is giving me the good goose pickles." Federick said. "For now, but that might not last for long." Tate said turning his attention to Yuya's duel.

"I got bad news Yuya." Nagi said as he drew his card. "Its Pendulum time."

Yuya heard this. "Uh oh."

"I set the Pendulum Scale with scale 5 Purple Shield and Scale 11 Purple Sword, I may have set up the Pendulum cards, but I'm bringing out monsters to suit my style, I Pendulum Summon, Todoroki the Earth Volt Star! Nagi proclaimed.

Todoroki the Earth Volt Star level 6 Attack 2100

"Senko the Sky Volt Star!"

Senko the Skyl Volt Star Level 7 Attack 2400

"Another summmoning performed by the demonic duelists, as the action is getting underway!" Nico announced turning his attention the Iceberg zone.

"My turn, I summon the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode!" Halil proclaimed.

Mystical Genie of the lamp Level 4 Attack 1800

"At this turn, I place two cards facedown."

"My turn now, I draw!" Zuzu proclaimed drawing her card. "Alright I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Pendulum Statue Whife Butterfly with Scale 9 White Flower, my Pendulum Summon day ja vu is here today!"

"In that case I activate the trap: Absorbing Lamp, this lets me prevent you from Pendulum Summoning by taken one of your Pendulum Cards, so hand over White Flower please." Halil said kindly as Zuzu threw White Flower to the Eyptian man. "Thank you, this Pendulum Card will help me seek out to defeat you, so I hope you're not upset with my action."

"I'm not but I can be a sure you won't be cause I summon Opera the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu proclaimed.

Opera the Melodious Diva level 4 Attack 2300

"I hope you're ready for an amazing performance cause this diva is about to deal a lot vocals." Zuzu said.

At part of the iceberg zone

One of the competitors Olga and approaching her from behind was Gong. "Coming here to duel reminds me of back home, I can't lose with home advantage." She said glancing at the Dojo student. "Advantage, wherever Gong goes to train is on a glacier." Gong pointed out. "I am Olga from the LID, it'll be my pleasure to beat you."

"Now we got another pair of duelists about to mix it up in the Iceberg zone, but right now let's check out the other duel!" Nico announced turning his attention the duel between Zuzu and Halil.

"My turn, I draw." The Eyptian man proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Ah, a Pendulum Card!"

"Don't tell me what you have!" Zuzu pointed out. "Oh sorry, I can't hide my intense delight, I had a dream I'd use a Pendulum Card, now it is here, with Scale 1 Fiend and Scale 9 White Flower, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Halil proclaimed as he set the Pendulum Cards but then a buzz went off. "Huh, something must be wrong, my duel disk maybe going off or this Fiend card is a tricky."

He set the Pendulum fiend again and again but still buzz sounded as Zuzu sighed. "Speard them out."

"Say again." Halil said. "Put one of the Pendulum cards on the far left and second on the far right!" Zuzu answered. "Ok, I'll do that." Halil replied as he set his two Pendulum Cards on the Pendulum Zone. "It worked thank you so much!"

"I guess I paid you back for giving you a Pendulum Card." Zuzu said. "At last I can summon monsters through Level 2 to 8 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, appear Red Lamp!"

Red Lamp Level 3 Attack 900

"And Purple Lamp!"

Purple Lamp Level 4 Attack 1600

"Hooray I achieved my first Pendulum Summon, I'll explore its trickers, I'll begin my exploration by activating Red Lamp's abiliy, when this card is sucessfully summoned, you take 900 point of devastated damage!" Halil explained his red lamp monster fired a flamethrower attack.

Zuzu: 3400

"Yes I can do this!" Halil proclaime excitedly. "Yes, you should be proud of yourself." Zuzu said. "Now I shall activate Purple Lamp's special abiliy, I am able to transfer the spell card: Polymerization to my hand." The Eyptian man explained. "Now get ready, cause I'm activating Polymerzation!"

Zuzu gasped. "No way!"

"Mystical Genie of the Lamp and my Red Lamp will now fuse, the granting wishing spirit of the lamp, summoning from the cast point of the unknown will enforced with flame of fire, I Fusion Summon, Fire jinn of the Flame Genie of the Lamp!"

Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp Level 7 Attack 2400

"Oh my, Halil's game is on fire, he just might be a fire away from winning!" Nico proclaimed. "He looks like he's got the upper hand but Zuzu isn't going down without a fight."

"I activate Fire Jinn's ability when he's successfully summoned, you take 600 points of damage." Halil explained as his fire genie unleased a fire breath.

Zuzu: 2800

"Due to the Pendulum ability of Purple Fiend, my Genie gains 300 attack points."

Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp Attack 2400-2700

Zuzu ran off. "Let's battle, Fire Jinn attack Opera the Melodious Diva!" Halil commanded as his fire genie flew towards the Melodious monster which made a sad face and the fire genie stopped then just flicked its finger on the Diva's head and destroying it.

Zuzu: 2400

"Now Purple Lamp attacks you directly!"

The Purple Lamp unleased a dark energy blast Zuzu and blowing her away causing her to slide across but then she noticed an Action Card. "Its an Action Card." She said as she managed to grab it but she kept sliding. "Never fear, we're on our way!" Halil called out as he was carried in the palm of hand of his Fire genie monster.

Back at the Volcano zone.

"(There's got to be an Action Card somewhere.)" Yuya thought. "I activate my Purple Sword's Pendulum ability, my two warriors gain 200 attack points." Nagi explained as his warriors let out a battle cry.

Todoroki the Earth Volt Star level 6 Attack 2100-2300

Senko the Skyl Volt Star Level 7 Attack 2400-2600

"Todoroki get him before he gets an Action card!" Nagi commanded.

Yuya continued running and looked back to see the Earth Volt Star got closer to him. The Dueltainer was slammed by the Volt Star's club and sending him flying.

Yuya: 1000

Yuya struggled to get up and saw a Action Card next to a rock but his hand was stepped on by Taka's foot. "You came close but close doesn't count." The headband warrior said taken the Action card. "I play the Action Spell: Flame Ball, which deals you 200 points of damage!"

Yuya: 800

"Look out Yuya cause here comes Senko." Nagi said as his warrio monster charged. "I'll stop him wth my trap: Performapal Pinch Helper, your monsters attack is denied and now I get to Special Summon a Performapal Monster from my deck with 800 attack points or less by giving up its ability." Yuya explained. "I summon Performapal Thunder Rhino!"

Performapal Thunerhino Level 3 Defense 1800

"You're wasting your time, I play the Spell: Front line Fusion, I fuse Senko and Todoroki, the heavens, the shaken earth, powers of lighting and thunder unleash your fury, I Fusion Summon, Rijin the Break Bold Star!" Nagi proclaimed.

Rijin the Break Bold Star Level 10 Attack 3000

"Due to Rijin's special ability, when it attacks monster in defense mode, you still take damage." Nagi explained.

"It appears that you were two months away from overcoming us." Taka pointed out.

"If Yuya doesn't do something." Tate said. "Then it'll be showtime over." Ally added worriedly.

Yuya ran off. "I activate the second effect of Performapal Pinch Helper by sending it to the graveyard, the damage I would've taken is now cut in half."

Rijin swung its sword at the rhino and destroyed it.

Yuya was struck by the Rijin's attack. "Aaaah!"

Yuay: 200

At the Iceberg Gong's duel against Olga was underway.

Gong had Superheavy Samurai blowtorch.

Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch Level Attack 500

Gong: 2400

"Olga controlled Arctic Beast- Blizzard Wolf and Polar Penguin

Olga: 2600

"Unless you want to get plain danged, then get out of Gong's way!" Gong called out. "I'm going no where!" Olga replied as Zuzu fall on her. "Huh, talk about dropping in." Gong commented.

"Hi Gong." Zuzu said rubbing her head. "Excuse me, get off me." Olga said as the You Show Fusion User got up. "Oh sorry."

Just then a beeping sound was heard on Zuzu's duel disk and Gong noticed that there was a message on his duel disk.

Halil then appeared and looked at his duel disk too. "Well, what's this message?"

Nico observed this. "Well, what do you know, its a Tag Team Duel!"

"Zuzu's teaming up with Gong now!" Tate exclaimed. "Hmm, my pickles is goosed!" Federick said excitedly.

At the Ancient ruins zone

Shay entered an open space and bend down.

"We've been looking for you." A voice said from behind it was on the Knight duelists: Carl approaching from behind and next to him was Ashley. "We don't like what you did to our friend sir Charles."

"We're going to make you pay." Bram said approached too. "I see you guys are looking for payback, well let's you see try and collect." Shay said as the Knights of the Duel Disk approached closer and closer.

"Let me help!" A voice rang out. the Knights and Shay looked to the direction where the voice came from and one of the ruins pillars was Jenna Jetsam. "Who is that?" Bram asked.

The camera caught this. "Whoa, looks like we got a unexpected competitor!" Nico announced.

"Who is that girl!" A man asked.

"Shay, let me assist you." Jenna said with determination look.

"What did she say?" A woman asked in surprise. "She knows Shay!" Another woman exclaiming in shock.

"Jenna seems to be there now." Tate said. "I know that means her comrades might be in the city somewhere as well." Yoko said.

Back at the Leo Control Room.

"What the, does that girl know Shay?" Claude asked. "It would seem so." Declan said. "We should get her out...' Claude began to say as he took his cellphone but the president stopped him. "No, so far we've seen Shay, Katt, Yuto, and Leonardo's dueling skills in action so let this girl assist Shay cause I need to see her dueling skills."

At the ancient ruins zone.

"I take it that you're a friend of this man?" Bram asked the young blacked pony tailed girl Xyz. "Yes, my name Jenna Jetsam." The girl replied. "So can I assist you Shay?"

Shay was silent but nodded his head which he accepts her help and went over to her side. "(Oh I'm teaming up with Shay.)" She thought blushing red.

"This should be interesting." Ashley said. "Let's see how well your girlfriend can duel." Carl joked. "She's not my girlfriend." Shay said firmly but he was slightly blushing.

Moon and Sun Shadow were in the jungle zone looking for Selena who was walking in the jungle as well.

Back at the Volcano Zone.

"It looks like Yuya is down for the count." Taka said observing the Dueltainer's condition. "I'd say that showtime is over for him." Nagi replied. "Say what you guys want but I will keep dueling!" Yuya proclaimed as he got up on his feet and ran off.

"You can keep running but don't forget that Fujin's special ability at the end of a turn you lose 1000 life points each." Taka reminded. "This turn is about to end now." Nagi said as Fujin monster unleashed its wind blow directly at the Dueltainer.

The wind almost hit Yuya as he covered himself but then something blocked the effect damage. "Now two on one isn't fair." A male voice rang out.

They gasped as they looked to see a duelist from other side where Yuya was. "Mind if I join in, cause I love the line light." the man said chuckling goofy.

end of chapter.


	37. Fire and Ice

Chapter 37: Fire and Ice

"Intruderison penalty 2000 life points." A duel disk's electronic voice proclaimed as the mysterious duelist felt an electric shock.

Dennis: 2000

Dennis fell all way to down the hill. "Oh my, the surprising things going in this round are getting electrifying!" Nico announced. "Especially for the LID exchange student, Dennis Macfield, who found out that butting into a duel can be shocking!"

"Why was he shocked?" Federick asked. "Zuzu wasn't penalized when she butted into Gong's duel." Tate said looking also confused.

"Let me explain, please pay close attention, Ms Boyle was already dueling so she didn't take the penalty damage." Nico explained. "However Dennis wasn't dueling anyone so he got the penalty."

At the Volcano zone.

"I wasn't expected a jolt like but you have to admit that my intruison was electricfying." Dennis said as he got up on his feet and fixed his tie. "Thank you so much but how did you save me from taken the effect damage?" Yuya asked. "It was quite simply, when you were about take that effect damage it allowed me to discard Damage Juggler from my hand and saving you."

Taka gritted his teeth angrily. "Well thank you." Yuya said.

"Get lost you clown." Taka said rudely. "Uh, such dunder heads, but dueling aside Yuya Sasaki is too much to pass up." Dennis stated.

"Denniss Macfield has made the duel in the Volcano zone into a Tag Team duel, Meanwhile in the Iceberg zone we have another Tag Team Duel is about to begin."

Zuzu: 800

Gong: 2400

Halil: 4000

Olga: 2600

"Your life points are about to drop to zero, I draw!" Olga said. "I tune Level 3 Polar Penguin with Level 4 Blizzard Wolf, do not understimate these beasts, its ferociousness will freeze you with fear, I Synchro Summon: Arctic Beast Iceberg Narwhal!"

Arctic Beast- Iceberg Narwhal Level 7 Attack 2700

"Iceberg Narwhal will attack Zuzu directly!"

The Iceberg monster charged with its ice drill. "My Action Spell: Blinding Blizzard will stop that role!" Zuzu proclaimed as she activated the Action Spell. "Do you think a blizzard will stop me, when Narwhal goes into battle my opponent can't activate spells or traps." Olga explained as Narwhal made a path through the blizard and pointed its icey drill at Zuzu.

"Gong's going to melt that role princces ice, cause Blowtorch can take that blast instead of Zuzu." Gong explained. "Curses." Olga said in frustation. "Blowtorch isn't going down that easily cause it can't be destroyed once per turn." Gong added as his Blowtorch blocked Narwhal's attack.

"Maybe but you'll still take damage." Olga said.

Gong: 200

Gong was sent flying. "Oh no!" Zuzu cried. "Gong's alright, don't worry." Gong answered as he got back on his feet. "Thanks so much for having my back." Zuzu said in gratitude. "Gong wouldn't have it any other way." Gong said. "Well, Gong's gallite play has saved his dueling tag partner!" Nico announced.

"Yeah Gong to rescue!" Ally cheered. "Yeah, but I hope that Yuya can duel well with this Dennis Machfield." Tate said.

At the Volcano Zone.

"Ladies and gentlemn it is time to take the stage, I draw!" Dennis proclaimed dazzled off. "It doesn't matter if you got a partner or not, it's too little too late." Nagi said. "Don't be so sure." Dennis said in opera voice. "The kid's only got 200 life point so one Action Spell: Flame Ball will finish him off." Taka said. "Let's go get one." Nagi said as he and his partner ran off.

"Oh no!" Yuya said as he ran off the Bandit warriors and Dennis caught up with him. "Oh forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dennis Macfield from the LID and performing art!"

Taka hopped on to stones across the Lava river. "Your first duel against Sylvio was great and inspiring. Dennis praised crying with tear of joy. "Uh, can you do this later?" Yuya asked looking embarrassed.

Nagi managed to get an Action Card. "I got a Flame Ball and its heading your way which means its game over for Yuya!"

The fire ball took aim at the You Show Dueltainer who got an Action Card of his own. "I activate the..."

"I'll save you by Special Summoning, Performage Flame Eater in attack mode!" Dennis proclaimed.

Performage Flame Eater Level 4 Attack 1200

"This hot Performer will take the center stage and devour that flame ball!"

"No way!" Taka exclaimed in shock.

Nagi appeared and saw an Action card. "Don't worry I"ll take care of him."

"No need to thank me, use Dueltainers got to stick together." Dennis commented. "You've been lucky so Yuya but your luck has run out!" Nagi proclaimed as the flame ball appeared and went directly towards Yuya. "I activate teh Action Spell..."

"Another Flame Ball, its a good thing I have another Performage Flame Eater in my hand!" Dennis proclaimed.

Performage Flame Eater Level 4 Attack 1200

"Now you both be so kind is...to stop interuppting me when I'm talking to Yuya!" Dennis protested in annoyance but abrutly stopped. "Well what do you know, I got two level 4 Flame Eaters on my field."

Yuya gasped in realization knowing Dennis is going to do next. "I know a way to stage this, with two Level 4 Flame Eater I built the Overlay Network, dircet your gaze to skies above as I present to you all a swinging stare performer, I Xyz Summon, Performage Trapeze Magician!"

Performage Trapeze Magician Rank 4 Attack 2500

Dennis then leaped up and his Magician got his hand as Yuya remembered something. He remembered that caught of flying performance his dad with his monster. "Leap." Dennis said as he leaped down on the ground. "Dramatic landing!"

His Performage was realeasing sparlking glitter making the crowd cheer. "He's a summoning super star!" Nico announced.

"He's cute like Reed Pepper." Yoko praised.

"When Trapeze Magician is on the field I won't take effect damage its equal or less than its attack points." Dennis explained. "So don't bother using Flame Balls cause they'll be useless."

Nagi and Taka gritted their teeth.

Just then two figures were coming watching from a buidling. "Its Yuya." Leonardo said. "Looks like he's teaming up with an Xyz Summoner."

"Never mind him, when this duel is over, I take things from here." Sibella said. "Are you sure?" Lenoardo asked as his vampire nodded her head.

"I end my turn." Dennis said. "Why are you ending your turn?" Yuya asked. "It would be an honor for you to finish this duel." Dennis replied kindly. "Oh sure thanks." Yuya said.

Selena was still looking around the Jungle zone.

"I turn your attention to the Ancient Ruins Zone, where Shay and his friend Jenna Jetsam are pitting against the Knight of the Duel Disks!" Nico announced. "Let's see how well Shay and Jenna can do against them."

Shay had his Raidraptor- Rise Falcon.

Jenna had Tranformer Primal Jet and Ape-Bot.

"Its my turn, I draw!" Jenna declared. I Summon Transformer Primal-Bot in attack mode.

Transformer Primal Bot Level 4 Attack 1400

"Now I overlay my three Level 4 Primal Jet, Ape-Bot, and Primal Bot to built Overlay Network!" Jenna proclaimed. "Well, looks like we're going to see what kind of Xyz Monster Jenna is bringing forth!" Nico announced.

"With these Machine monsters they combine together to form a strong, fearless, and honorable commander, I Xyz Summon: Transformer Maximal Optimas Ape!"

The Xyz Monster was a silverback Gorilla.

"Uh, its just a gorilla." A man said.

Bram chuckled a bit. "That's just a gorilla."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ashley asked. "It must be." Carl said snickering. "I'm not done, I activate the robot mode by saying Optimas' activation code: Maximize!"

The Silverback Gorilla let out a roar and transformed into a robot. "Whoa!" A man exclaimed in surprise. "That sure was unexpected." A woman said.

"No way!" Tate exclaimed. "It was..." Federick began to say in awe.

"Talk about unexpected, a robot in disguise!" Nico exclaimed in amazement.

At the Leo Control Room.

"Whoa, did you see that Mr president?" Claude asked looking surprised. "Yes, a young duelist like her having Xyz Machine Monster that has the form of an gorilla but can tranform by saying this word Maximize." Declan said looking impressed. "Anyway, has Selena's location been comfirmed?"

"Not yet sire but we're working on it." Claude replied. "She's in the city watching this, I'm sure of it." Declan muttered.

"I activate Optimas' hidden ability, my given up 800 of my life points, if I'm teaming up with another duelist like Shay and since he's controlling an Xyz Monster, he's allowed to attack with it and Optimas Ape's attack points are transferred to Rise Falcon!" Jenna explained as she glanced at her friend which he nodded in respond.

"Now Raidraptor Rise Falcon attack!" Shay commanded as his Falcon took flight down. "Ravaging Rebellion!"

Ashley, Bram, and Carl weret sent flying away.

Ashley: 0

Bram: 0

Carl: 0

"You three aren't worthy enough to join the Lancers!" Shay pointed out. "Lancers, what are they?" Jenna asked. "I'll explain to you on the way out of here." Shay replied.

At the Iceberg Zone.

"Its Gong's turn!" Gong declared as his drew from his deck. "Gong's Summons Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves!"

Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves Level 3 Attack 100

"Now Gong's sends one Superheavy Samurai to the Graveyard so he can Special Summon: Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter level 2 Attack 300

"Now Gong tunes Level 2 Trumpter with Level 1 Blowtorch, with Level 3 Gigagloves so it can turn up the heat and melt away your life points." Gong said. "Do the monster math, tuning these three is make a monster to settle this score, I Synchro Summon: Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji Level 6 Defense 2500

"My Ogre then takes out all your spells and traps card on the field." Gong explained as a card from Olga's side was destroyed including the two cards on Halil's field. "Since you destroyed my Absorbing Lamp, I have to give back Zuzu's Pendulum Card back, so here's White Flower." The Eyptian boy said throwing the Pendulum Card to the You Show Fusion Summoner. "Thanks, I'm back into the swing of things!" Zuzu proclaiemd.

"Since you also got ride of my Red fiend, Jinn's attack points go back to normal." Halil added.

Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp Attack 2600-2400

"Gong's Orge can attack while its in Defense mode!" Gong proclaimed as his Orge charged in and hit the fire genie.

Halil: 3900

"Nice work Gong, looks like we're the ones winning." Zuzu declared. "Are you sure about that, when Fire Jinn is destroyed I can tribute a monster to destroy any monster on my opponent's field like your Superheavy Samurai Orge and you take 600 points of damage." Halil explained as Gong gasped in shock. "I tribute Purple Lamp to activate Fire Jinn's ability!"

"Oh no." Gong said as the Purple Lamp appeard in fron of Samurai Orge and blew it up.

Gong was sent flying reducing the rest of his life points.

Gong: 0

"Oh no!" Zuzu cried as she ran over to her friend. "You should be worrying about yourself!" Olga stated as Zuzu stopped. "I activate Narwhal's Special Ability which deals you the same damage that Gong took."

Zuzu: 200

"That's so cold!" Ally exclaimed.

Gong struggled to get up. "Are you alright?" Zuzu asked turning to look at her friend. "Don't worry about Gong, just keep dueling for the both of us." Gong said. "Ugh, the rest is up to you."

"I understand and I'll do it." Zuzu replied with smile. "I can see your friendship never ends, but this duel will, you only have 200 life points left, so I'll end this on my next turn." Halil stated. "Not a chance cause I still have some showtime in me and here it comes, I draw!" Zuzu replied drawing from her deck and looked at the card she drew. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 9 White Flower and Scale 3 White Butterfly which I already had!"

"I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 4 and 8 at the same time, Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"

Soprano the Melodious Songstress Level 4 Attack 1400

"And Mozanta the Melodius Maestra!"

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Level 8 Attack 2600

"I can use Soprano to Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization Card, Soprano this is your moment, fuse with Mozarta, togethey you'll sing a duet that'll be form a Melodious Monster, I fusion Summon: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"Let's start on a high note, Bloom Diva attack Iceberg Narwhal!" Zuzu commanded as the Narwhal and Bloom Diva's attacks collided. "Here's the Bloom Diva's ability when it battles a monster that was Special Summoned: She can't be destroyed in battle and damage I would've taken is dealt to you."

"Very clever but I'll still have plenty of life points remaining." Olga stated. "I know but I'm changing that with this Spell: Pianissimo, which reduces Bloom Diva's attack point to 100 and prevent it from being destroyed also you take more damage." Zuzu explained.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Attack 1000-100

"It can't be!" Olga exclaimed in shock. "Quietly please, there's a lady on the stage." Zuzu said. "Go Bloom Diva give Ogla the performance that'll she'll never forget, Reflect Shout!"

Iceberg Narwhal was destroyed.

Olga: 0

"Impressive, seeing you duel was such an honor, I'm so grateful." Halil prasied. "You won't be for long." Zuzu stated. "Huh, but your monster has attack plus you have no other monsters so you can't attack." Halil said. "I don't think so cause I activate the Spell: De-Fusion which I De-fuse my Bloom Diva and bring back the monsters that were used to Fusion Summon it." Zuzu explained as she inserted the spell card.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Level 8 Attack 2600

Soprano the Melodious Songstress Level 4 Attack 1400

"Its showtime, Soprano attack Halil directly!" Zuzu commanded as her Melodious unleasded its musical sonic wave.

Halil: 2500

"Now Mozarta you're on!"

Mozarta unleashed its circle like pattern and took out Halil's remaining life points.

"Oh, this is my swan song!" Halil exclaimed as he was sent flying back on the ice ground.

Halil: 0

"Zuzu Boyle has made Melodious Victory, which means that the Pendulum cards go to her and Gong!" Nico announced.

At the Volcano zone.

"You're turn to take center stage." Dennis said. "Ok, I draw!" Yuya declared. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Pendulum Statue Red Fiend and Scale 7 Pendulum Statue Red Fairy to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now!"

"I can now summon monsters between Level 6-2 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Scratch your way to victory Performapal Silerclaw!"

Performapal Silverclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

"Snap to it Performapal Whipe Snake!"

Performapal Whipe Snake Level 4 Attack 1700

An image of Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared in Yuya's head and he felt the same pain in his chest. "(Oh on, its happening again.)"

"Yuya." Dennis said as the Dueltainer turned to face his partner. "Relax, I know what's happening with you."

"You do?" Yuya asked coming to his senses. "You're afraid of losing control like when you dueled against Iggy Arolo but don't worry cause Trapeze Magician and I are here to keep your focused to entertain this crowd." Dennis explained as the Dueltainer looked ahead and remembered his counterpart's words.

Yuya turned to face the LID Xyz Summoner. "Thank you, let's get this on, I Overlay my Level 4 Silerclaw and Whip Snake to built the Overlay Network, cloaking shadows releteness in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuya looked at Yuto's dragon. "This is the same move when you flipped out on Iggy!" Taka stated. "Looks like someone is about to bring the pain." Naga added. "You're wrong, cause I'm about to bring the entertainment!" Yuya answered with his own face and a smile. "On with the show!" Dennis declared as his Trapeze magican picked him up. "This will be..."

Dennis dived down but was caught again by his Magician. "Hot, with Trapeze Magician I can use one of its Overlay Units to allow another monster to attack not only once but twice this turn and the monster I chose is: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

Yuto's Xyz Dragon let out a roar and it eyes glowed bright yellow.

Yuya got on Rebellion Xyz Dragon's back. "Here's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ability, by using one Overlay Unit it cuts your monsters attack point in half Taka, and gains half of that amount."

Fujin the Break Storm Star Attack 3000-1500

"Fujin." Taka said.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-4000

"You're next Nagi, I use the last remaining Overlay Unit to cut your Raijin's attack points in half and Rebellion Xyz Dragon will gain that amount."

Raijin the Great Volt Star Attack 3000-1500

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 4000-5500

"Time to power up!" Yuya proclaimed as Dennis who let out a opera voice and his Trapeze Magician flew above. "You got style Dennis and so do I, Dare Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Fujin!"

The Xyz Dragon charged with its tusks and destroyed Fujin then sending Taka flying.

Taka: 0

"Dark Rebellion, attack Raijin Mauling Mandible Charge!"

Rajin was hit by Xyz Dragon's tusk and destroyed.

"Aaah!" Nagi screamed as she fell backwards.

Nagi: 0

"Provo Yuya, well done." Dennis praised. "Yeah, dueling the same enertainment for sure." Yuya said. "Yeah but I wish we could hear what the audience thinks of it." Dennis said.

The crowd cheered. "Whoa after a comeback like that, I have to cool down, that's what dueltaining is about." Nico said taken a fan.

"Way to go Yuya!" the You Show Children cheered. "Its very excited but it will be more exciting seeing Reed Pepper win." Yoko said blushing red.

At the Jungle Zone.

Reed Pepper was looking around when he spotted a Pendulum Card on the ground. "Nice, I found a Pendulum..."

Suddenly the card began to pulling away from his hand but it was like was being reeled in. "What's going on?" Reed asked struggling to keep the card in his hand. "I caught me a big one." A voice rang out and on top of big rock was Trout.

"That's not funny, I'm not the catch of the day." Reed protested. "Now now, don't let your fins get clustered I was just fishing for sport." Trout said as he observed Reed's face. "Somethings fishy, you look like that kitchen show guy."

"That's right, I'm Reed Pepper." The King of the Kitchen replied as Trout got an idea. "In that case, I got something to talk to you about."

At the Iceberg Zone.

"Well Gong here you go." Zuzu said handing over the Two Pendulum Cards White Flower and Red Fiend. "No, you won the duel so you can keep those." Gong said as he got back on his feet. "But it was a Tag Duel so you deserve half of the award." Zuzu said. "Gong will just have to take back the card Gong wagered, so Zuzu good luck and we will get your father's life force." Gong said.

"I will indeed, good luck to you too." Zuzu said.

At the Volcano Zone.

"Thanks a lot for helping me out." Yuya said in gratitude. "It was nothing, its not everyday you get to duel with someone that learned from Yusho Sasaki." Dennis replied. "Whoa, you know my father?" The You Show Dueltainer asked in surprise. "Who doesn't, he was like my dueling hero." Dennis commented.

"You know its strange but when you dueled with me, it felt like he was on my team." Yuya said. "I felt that too, so let's keep making it to the end." Dennis said offering his hand.

"Right." Yuya said shaking his partner's hand.

Suddenly Inner Sibella jumped out of nowhere. "You're mine now Yuya Sasaki!"

"Whoa, who is that?" Dennis asked.

At the Leo Control Room.

"That must Inner Sibella." Claude said. "Should we cut off the feed from that camera?"

"Yes, cut of the feed of the camera at the Volcano zone." Declan ordered.

the image in Volcano Zone went off. "Oh, it must be malfunction." Nico said nervously.

"Let's duel, so I punish you just like your principal!" Sibella said demandingly. "Uh, what does this girl mean by punishing you?" Dennis asked as he noticed a glare was on the Yusho's son face. "Uh oh."

"Look, I just want you give back Zuzu's father's life force back!" Yuya shouted. "Uh, Mr Boyle's life force, just what you are talking about?" Dennis asked looking more confused.

"Are you going duel me or stand around blowing your top like your bratty friend Sora?" Inner Sibella asked rudely. "Argh, alright let's duel!" Yuya proclaimed as he activated his duel disk. "I'm going to enjoy this." Inner Sibella said activated her duel disk.

Yuya: 4000

Inner Sibella: 4000

"I'll start from here, I draw!" Yuya declared drawing from his deck. "I summon Performapal Skater Skimmer!"

Performapal Skater Skimmer Level 4 Attack 500

"Next I play a facedown."

"My draw then!" Inner Sibella proclaimed. "I summon Snake Hair in attack mode!"

Zombie Dragon level 4 Attack 1500

"Next I play the Spell: Dawn of the Dead, by given up 500 life points, I can Special Summon a Zombie Monster from my deck, I chose Zombie Dragon in Attack mode!"

Dragon Zombie Level 3 Attack 1600

"If you were going to Xyz Summon, you can't since you have monsters with different levels." Yuya stated with a glare.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm not done when a Zombie Monster with Level 3 or lower is Special Summoned with the Spell card: Dawn of the Dead, that Zombie's Level increases by 1." Sibella explained.

Dragon Zombie Level 3-4

"Now she's got two Level 4 Zombie monsters!" Dennis exclaimed.

"I overlay Level 4 Dragon Zombie and Snake Hair to built the Overlay Network, with these monsters comes forth a Serpant that died as living snake but came back as undead creature due to an outbreak virus, I Xyz Summon: Zombie Snake!"

A giant undead Python appeared.

Zombie Snake Rank 4 Attack 2200

At Leo Control Room.

"We detected the Xyz Summon in the Volcano Zone!" A LID technician reported. "This summoning is very intense."

"Yikes a zombie snake, talk about creepy." Dennis said. "She really means business yet so does Yuya."

"Now let's battle, Zombie Snake take a bite out of that Skater Skimmer!" Inner Sibella commanded as the snake lunged itself at Yuya's Performapal insect. "I activate Skater's ability, it allows itself to switch into defense mode and blocks your attack." Yuya explained.

Performapal Skater Skimmer Defense 1600

"Then I'll use my Zombie Snake's ability when it battles a monster that switches in defense mode due to an effect, that monster is then switched back into Attack mode and my Snake is allowed to continue its attack!" Inner Sibella explained.

"NO WAY!" Yuya yelled in shock as his Skater was devoured by the undead snake creating shockwaves that made slide Yuya away but he still was standing.

Yuya: 2300

"Whoa that felt real." Dennis said. "(No joke, she's stronger than I thought.)" Yuya said to himself. "(But I can't give up on saving Zuzu's father.)"

"Now, I place a facedown." Inner Sibella said. "Its your move."

"I have admit that you're not much to have challenge yet, but I look forward to punishing you like you did to my brother."

"Argh, I don't know where he is!" Yuya shouted in frustration. "I'd never hurt anyone!"

"Oh really, I saw the way you brutally defeated that Iggy Arolo, in fact everyone in stadium saw it." Inner Sibella pointed out. "I bet you wanted to avenge Kit Blade's defeat."

Yuya gasped with a widened look. "I bet you weren't happy when you saw Kit get beaten like a sandbag, it must've been shocking to you and the rest of crowd." Inner Sibella said sinisterly. "I bet you brutally defeat my brother in fact I heard you wanted to put him in his place for threating that sore of a loser Sora."

The Dueltainer gritted his teeth at the vampire's trash talk about his Fusion Summoner Friend.

Inner Sibella then took her right hand and two life force spheres came out and two figures formed as spirits one was Mr Boyle and the 2nd was someone that Gong and Yuya knew back in their childhoods.

"Is that..." Yuya began to ask. "Yes, its Grizzlepike at the harbor he was picking on a little kid so I stepped in and dueled him, in the end I won and gave him a punishment."

Something then happened as soon as Grizzlepike's life force flew right into the Dueltainer like a ghost does. Yuya began to see a vision and there was Grizzlepike dueling Inner Sibella and he saw something surprised him.

"No, please I beg you show mercy, please." Grizzlepike cried in a begging tone and he was trembling in fear.

Yuya began to shrug with anger. "I've never seen Grizzlepike look so scared."

"Hmm, it must surprising to you, he acts tough but deep down he's nothing but a big coward, so he got what he deserved." Inner Sibella remarked maliciously.

Mr Boyle's spirit flew through Yuya and he saw another vision.

He saw Mr Boyle's defeat and then Inner Sibella absorbed his life force as his principal screamed but before he muttered. "I failed my students, please forgive me..."

"Your principal failed to protect you and your friends but he couldn't protect himself, and now he's met his fate, however it wouldn't have been so necessary if you and Zuzu would've kept your noses out of our business then my brother would still be here."

Yuya gritted his teeth angrily.

"But now you showed how merciless you can be Yuya, you brutally defeated Iggy and made him scream, it must've felt good making that Bandit Warrior punk suffer so he can feel the defeat that he handed to Kit." Inner Sibella giggling wickedly. "So basically you probably know he got what he deserved, hah, hah, hah!"

The dueltainer backed away shaking his head. "No, no, no, I...I...didn't mean...I never wanted to hurt him, I'll never duel like that again, its not like me, I draw!"

He looked at what he drew.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and Scale 4 Trump Witch to set the Pendulum Scale, I summon monsters through Level 5-7 all at the same time, I'm taken control of this duel starting now, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of the victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Lend a hand Peformapal Partnaga!"

Peformapal Partnaga Level 5 Attack 500

"Turn up the Heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"I activate Partnaga's ability, it transfers 300 extra attack points to any other monster I chose for every Performapal on the field like Partnaga." Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-2800

"Now Odd-Eyes attack that Zombie Snake!" Yuya commanded as his dragon charged. "Spiral Flame Strike!"

His Pendulum Dragon unleashed its fiery breath at the undead snake and destroyed it. "However you would take double the damage but since Zombie Snake doesn't have a level you won't take any double damage." Yuya explained.

Inner Sibella: 3400

"I end my turn." Yuya said. "I will win and you'll give Zuzu's father's life force back!"

"Just what are you talking about?" Dennis asked.

Yuya shrugged but knew he had to at least give his partner an answer. "This may sound crazy but this girl a human vampire."

Dennis gasped in shock. "Whaa, how can that be?"

At the Leo Control Room.

"So what Shay told us was true." Declan said. "Let's just hope that crowd doesn't get impatient about showing the Volcano zone." Claude muttered.

"I draw!" Inner Sibella proclaimed drawing her card. "I activate the Dark Coffin of the Sleeping Vampire, when I have no monsters on my field, I can use the power of this spell to call forth a monster from my deck with Vampire in its name, I chose Vampire Lady in attack mode!"

Vampire Lady Level 4 Attack 1550

"Oh my, a girl vampire!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Next I'm summoning Vampire Hunter."

Vampire Hunter Level 4 Attack 1600

"Now I attack with Vampire Hunter!" Sibella declared. "What?" Yuya and Dennis asked in confusion. "When Vampire Hunter attack a dark monster like your Odd-Eyes, your dragon instantly destroyed!"

"Oh no!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "Now Vampire Hunter slay that dragon!" Inner Sibella commanded as her hunter slashed the Pendulum Dragon with its sword. "My dragon maybe destroyed but instead he goes to my Extra Deck not the graveyard.

"I'm done yet, now Lady Vampire attack Partnaga!"

Lady Vampire attack with its fangs and bit the curled up snake monster. "Partnaga is also send to my Extra Deck since I Pendulum Summoned it."

Yuya: 1250

"I activate the trap: Performapal Revival, with this trap I can Special a Performapal from either my graveyard or hand, I chose Performapal Skater Skimmer!"

Performapal Skater Skimmer Level 4 Attack 500

"He was able to revive his Skater Skimmer." Dennis said. "(Though it is quite shocking to see a human vampire, how is something like that possible?)"

"Now due to the effect of my Spell: Dark Coffin of the Sleeping Vampire my giving up 1000 life points, I can draw one more card from my deck since two of my opponents monsters were destroyed in one turn." Sibella declared drawing her card and looking at it. "which I'll lay facedown and ending my turn."

Inner Sibella: 2400

"(Argh, she's quite strong like Shay's comrades Leonardo and Katt, they both took me and Sora apart when I dueled them but I must keep dueling so I can save Mr Boyle.)" Yuya thought looking very determined.

"You're trying to keep hoping you'll win cause if you get cocky then you'll lose for sure but you'd know by now cause that was the reason Yuto and my friends were able to counter you and Sora, more like you both underestimated their dueling skills, as for you principal, he thought he could protect you guys but you ask me he couldn't protect himself so he fell in battle like a fly on its last flight." Inner Sibella said with a malicious smile.

Yuya gritted teeth and drew from his deck.

He saw that he drew Stargazer Magician. "I tribute Skater Skimmer to advance summon, Stargazer Magician in attack mode!"

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Attack 1200

"Now I Pendulum Summon and coming back is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Partnaga!"

Performapal Partnaga Level 5 Attack 500

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Like before Partnaga's ability allows to give a monster an extra 300 attack points for every Performapal on my field." Yuya explained. "Like my Odd-Eyes."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-2800

"Now I attack with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya proclaimed leaping onto his dragon's back. "Attack with Spiral Flame Strike!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap: Awakening of the Vampire, with this I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck and if that's a monster with Vampire in its name and Level 4 I can Special summon and go for an Xyz Summon!" Inner Sibella explained as she draw the top card on her deck and looked at it.

"I Special Summon Level 4 Soulless Vampire!"

Soulless Vampire Level 4 Attack 1900

"Now I Overlay my three Level 4 Vampire Lady, Vampire Hunter, and Soulless Vampire to built the Overlay Network, with theses vampires I call upon the Princess of the vampire clan, one that commands all vampires, I Xyz Summon: Mokula Princess of the Vampires!"

Mokula Princess of the Vampires Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Now I activate her one of her Special abilities, this one is powerful by using one Overlay Unit, your Dragon's attack is negated and it loses 600 attack points." Sibella explained. "I'm going to have Trump Witch's Pendulum ability, during the battle Phase she can allow me to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization Card." Yuya said. "What?" Inner Sibella said angrily.

"I fuse Stargazer Magician with Odd-Eyes Dragon, now this is moment I've been waiting for, I Fusion Sumon: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"When Rune-Eyes is Fusion Summoned by using a Spellcaster monster, Rune-Eyes can attack by the same times of that Spellcaster's level." Yuya explained.

"Argh, that Fusion Summon is a method does nothing but cause pain and suffering, my friends and I including Yuto hated Fusion Summoners and now he's gone cause of your and Zuzu inference." Inner Sibella remarked gritted her teeth. "Look, I don't know where Yuto is but I'm sorry that he's missing." Yuya said. "That doesn't give you the right to take it out on Zuzu's father and take his life force!"

"If you ask me you and your friend are also reason your principal met his fate." Inner Sibella pointed out. "What did you say?" Yuya asked angrily. "Like I said if you and Zuzu didn't stick your noses into a our business none of this would be necessary."

"It makes me wonder if you would brutally defeat Grizzlepike." Inner Sibella said which got Yuya's attention. "I was told that he was a former student at your friend's Dojo School, but he used this Superheavy strong style the wrong way, so he left and he was also a bully to you too."

"Grizzlepike did annoy me but even I know that it wouldn't look right if I hurt him like I did to Iggy." Yuya replied. "You say that but I know you're responsible for Yuto's fate and you stole his dragon away!" Inner Sibella shouted angrily her eyes glowing red.

"Well I got news for you, Yuto entrusted his Xyz Dragon to me, and last we stopped our duel after Sora vanished!"

"Well that doesn't matter, if you and Zuzu would've just stayed out of our business then Yuto would still be here, you have no idea what he's done for me including Shay, they looked out for me including the friends I made back at my world."

Sibella began to shrug her shoulders angrily. "I have a thing to say about your principal, he's a loser like you guys are, he couldn't protect himself but more he wasn't prepared, I see now what Julia meant when she called You Show worthless and I can the same thing to you, Zuzu, and Gong, you guys were so pathetic against my friends."

Yuya glared hearing the trash talk about the You Show, his childhood friends, and his friend's father. "My, that was harsh tsk, tsk, tsk." Dennis said clicking his tongue.

She then began letting out tears from her eyes. "now my brother Yuto is gone maybe forever, you and Zuzu Boyle are going to regret sticking your noses into our business, now all your friends are going to pay for your and Zuzu's interference!"

"Arggh!" She screamed in a angered tone her body covered in a dark aura and her eyes glowing red. "(My, my, she's seems to have a serious grudge against Yuya than I thought.)" Dennis said to himself. "When I'm through with you and your friends, my friends and I will turn You Show into a pile rumble!" Inner Sibella screamed in anger. "As for those other friends of yours from You Show, they'll be next!"

Yuya gritted his teeth angrily and started to feel the pain in his chest again. "Yuya, take it easy." A voice said it was Dennis again. "Look, I'm not sure to believe that this girl is a human vampire but she's seem believe that you did something to this Yuto fella, so what happened to him?"

Yuya shook his head. "I'm not sure what happened to him or know where he is, but even so I have to win this duel and Rune-Eyes will now attack Mokula!

Rune-Eyes powered up its attack. "Attack with Triple Spiral Sky Shot!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashed light beams at Mokula from its triangle corners. "I activate the trap Immortal Vampire, the power of this trap activates when a Vampire Xyz Monster is attacked, as result our monsters are both destroyed and we both take damage equal to their attack points!" Inner Sibella explained as her vampire and Yuya's Rune-Eyes were both destroyed and reducing the rest of their points. The destruction of their monsters caused an explosion and shockwaves sending them both flying onto the ground.

Inner Sibella: 0

Yuya: 0

At the Leo Control Room.

"So the duel between them ends in a draw." Claude said. "(Hmm, Inner Sibella is quite strong than I thought but I wonder how strong the original Sibella.)" Declan thought looking impressed.

Yuya and Inner Sibella got up on their feet. "Look, I'm sorry about Yuto, and I wish I knew where he was now but I don't." The Dueltainer said. "I'm sure he wouldn't want us hurting each other like this."

Inner Sibella was quiet and she glanced at the Dueltainer then raised her left hand up as two glowing white bright energy balls raised from the palm of her hand. "Mr Boyle and the former training partner of Gong can have these back."

Yuya looked with shock. "(she's given back Mr Boyle's and Grizzlepike's life force.)"

At the hospital.

Grizzlepike's life force returned. "Oh, where am I?" Grizzlepike asked rubbing his head.

At the You Show Duel School.

Mr Boyle got his life force back as well. "Ugh, where are the kids?" He asked as he got up slowly. "You're awake!" Mr Strong proclaimed happily.

"That's right, I was defeated by that girl Sibella, is Yuya and the kids ok?" Mr Boyle asked. "I'm sure they're worried about you but I'll call them to tell you're alright." Mr Strong said as the principal nodded.

Yoko then heard a call on her phone. "Yes, Mrs Sasaki speaking."

She gasped in surprise. "What is it?" Tate asked as Yuya's mother nodded and hung up her cellphone. "Mr Boyle is okay now and he's coming here to cheer on Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong." Yoko said smiling. "Principal Boyle is alright." Ally said happily.

"Oh that's good news." Federick said smiling.

Inner Sibella collapsed and returned to her normal form. "So this is the pink haired girl, that Sylvio and Zuzu were talking about." Yuya said approaching the human vampire.

Out of nowhere came Leonardo and picked up Sibella. "Don't touch her!"

The blue haired man took off carrying the vampire girl. "Who was that?" Dennis asked looking more confused than before.

"Sorry Dennis, but I can't stay here, I have to go." Yuya said. "Thank you for helping me."

"Oh your welcome." Dennis said. "One more thing, if you see Zuzu, then tell her father should be okay." Yuya said as his partner nodded yet he was still confused.

Yuya ran off. "(I'm not sure what to think about Sibella now but I must keep dueling my way.)"

At the Leo control room.

"That was quite something." Declan said. "Anyway show the image in the Volcano Zone."

The vison for the Volcano was back on.

"Well, looks like whatever was wrong with camera has been fixed." Nico said chuckling and rubbing his cheek with hankerchief.

Yuya was making his way out of Volcano Zone.

"(I'll keep fighting for the answers I need and keep the world smiling.)" He thought as he exited out of the volcano zone.

End of chapter.


	38. Danger Zones

Chapter 38: Danger Zones

At sidelines Joy was with two of her camera crew members.

"Oh we're here at with Yoko and the You Show students, tell me kids what do you think of the duel so far?" Joy asked. "Its so good." Tate said. "They'll bring home the competition!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes they will indeed a voice said and there Mr Boyle. "Oh, you're here Principal Boyle, where have you been?" Joy asked. "Oh uh, let's just say I was feeling a bit uneasy but I'm ok now." Principal Boyle said smiling.

"Anyway Mrs Sasaki, how much proud are you about your son?" Joy asked. "I'm his biggest fan..but that Reed Pepper is a cutie and so is Dennis Macfield too!" Yoko squealed with blushing cheeks as Joy, her camera crew, and Mr Boyle made awe looks.

Meanwhile Halil and Olga were now in the Jungle Zone.

"Oh after seeing how much friendship is grand, it seems more than I realized though we lost." Halil said. "I hate losing." Olga muttered.

Halil noticed two Pendulum Cards. "Oh two Pendulum cards, sounds like our lucky day."

Just then the cards were reeled out of his hand. "Hey, what's going on?" Halil askede as he and Olga followed the cards.

He managed to grab them. "Hey look what I reeled in, Reed Pepper you're on!" Trout called out as the King of the kitchen. "It'll be my pleasure to duel you both." He said bowing as the crowd including the women went wild. "Oh, that Reed Pepper is such a dreamboat any girl would want to sail away with him!" Yoko squealed excitedly.

"(Aha, all this time I've been collecting Pendulum Cards.)" Trout thought sinisterly as a cooler he was hiding behind from the rock he was sitting which had a lot of Pendulum Cards. "(when Reed defeats those two LID guys he'll be tired from the duel and then that's when I'll duel him next therefore I'll be able to win easily due to him being exhausted.)"

"Are you sure, you want to duel us you'll be at a disadvantage." Halil said. "It'll fine." Reed said.

"DUEL!" Reed, Halil, and Olga proclaimed in unison.

Reed: 4000

Olga: 4000

Halil: 4000

At the Volcano Zone.

Zuzu arrived to find Yuya but he was longer there. "Where can Yuya go off to?" She asked. "Yeah, there!" A voice called out as she looked up and on top of a rock was Dennis. "You must be Zuzu Boyle from You Show and the daughter of Skip Boyle the Principal that's also your father." Dennis said as he put his hand on the rock as Zuzu leaned against it.

"Uh, yes but how did you know about Mr Boyle was my father?" She asked looking puzzled. "I heard that You Show teaches duelists how to become Dueltainers, and I met Yuya, plus I teamed up with him in a tag duel." Dennis replied kindly.

"Secondly, he had encounter with a strange woman who claims to be something I never seen before." Dennis said as Zuzu gasped. "(Does he mean Sibella?)"

"Well, Yuya and this girl dueled each other in the end they both lost." Dennis added. "Meaning their duel ended up in a draw."

"This girl Sibella said something about given your father and some training partner of a guy named Gong back."

"(He must be talking about my dad's life force but wait Grizzlepike lost his life force too.)" Zuzu thought but then she sighed. "(But now my father should be okay.)"

Just then Dennis handed her a rose. "Anyway I'd like the honor of dueling you." He said winking with his left eye. "After we're both Dueltainers."

At the stadium sidelines.

"Hey, what does he think he's doing with my daughter!" Mr Boyle asked angrily biting on a hankerchief. "He must've gotten something in his eye." Tate said looking a bit weirded out. "This should be the most romantic duel of all!" Ally exclaimed happily. "This is more like a date then a duel!" Federick added adoring the scene. "Oh Zuzu is so lucky!" Yoko squealed happily. "What do you mean lucky?" Mr Boyle asked.

Meanwhile in the Ruins.

Shay was with Jenna Jetsam. "So, did you see Yuya's duel against Iggy?" Jenna asked as her friend gritted his teeth. "Don't worry, we'll find that wannabe, you can count on it."

Just then a ring tone was heard on Jenna's duel disk and she clicked the answer button. "This is Leonardo, come in."

"Oh Leonardo, what do you report?" Jenna asked. "Sibella and Yuya dueled in the end they both lost." Leonardo answered. "Secondly, Inner Sibella is gone but the real Sibella is asleep now though she should recover."

"Alright, try to contract the others and meet up with them." Jenna ordered. "I'll stay with Shay."

"Roger that, Leonardo over and out." Leonardo replied as he hung up.

At the Volcano Zone.

"You're interesting in dueling me huh, well it'd be rude to turn down from aspiring Dueltainer, so I accept." Zuzu said kindly.

They both went the bridge above the lava river.

"To make things more interesting, I wager two of my Pendulum Cards." Zuzu said taken the two cards in her left hand. "Great idea, now without a further a do..." Dennis began to say as he activated his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" Zuzu and Dennis proclaimed in unison.

Zuzu: 4000

Dennis: 4000

"After you." Dennis said generously. "No thanks, I want to see what you can do." Zuzu replied kindly. "As you wish, its a good thing that there's no monsters on our field, cause I'm allowed to Special Summon this Performer on stage, presenting the one and only Performage Stills Launcher!"

Performage Stilts Launcher Level 6 Attack 2200

"Then after I place this card facedown, I'm going to take up things up, by placing Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab directly in the Pendulum zone." Dennis added as he placed his Pendulum bug.

"Why do that you can't Pendulum Summon with just one." Zuzu said. "Cause it allows me to activate Scarab's Pendulum Ability, it bolts up my Stilts Launcher by 300 points." Dennis answered.

Performage Stilts Launcher Attack 2200-2500

"Nice move, very clever." Zuzu praised. "Duels are a lot more in ticing with twists and turns, you never know what comes next, plus it also gets your opponent watching." Dennis replied. "(My guess that you don't have two Pendulum Cards otherwise you'd use both already but if that's the case, I'm to make my move.)" Zuzu thought. "Its my move!"

She looked at what she drew. "Watch carefully as I set Scale 3 White Butterfly and Scale 9 White Flower to set the Pendulum Scale, now I summon monsters level 4-8 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: take the stage ladies, give it up for Soprano the Melodious Songtress!"

Soprano the Melodious Songtress Level 4 Attack 1400

"And Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva!"

Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1000

"Thanks to Soprano, I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization card, look and see as she along with Tam-Tam fuse together, now ladies merge your might together you'll create a new powerful Melodious Monster, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"Once again Zuzu Boyle has wow the crowd with pits perfect mix Fusion Summoning, this girl is a naturally!" Nico announced excitedly.

"Hey, I dig the moves you're making, they're amazing just like you." Dennis praised snapping his fingers. "We can get back to duel instead of the drool." Zuzu said. "Oh forgive me." Dennis bowed.

"When I use Tam-Tam to Fusion Summon, she can lower Bloom Diva's attack points by 500." Zuzu explained.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Attack 1000-500

"She can deal that same amount to you."

Dennis hit by the Bloom's wind.

Dennis: 3500

"Also when Bloom attacks a Special Summoned Monster, instead of me taken the damage I would've taken, that damage is sent to you instead, for her finale your Stilts mage is destroyed instantly!" Zuzu added as her Diva destroyed by its reflect shout.

Dennis was sent sliding backwards while bending down on his right foot.

Dennis: 1500

"I'd ask for an encore but I wouldn't have survive it." Dennis said as he looked back at the bridge rails and noticed an Action card. "I'll return the favor by activating the Action Spell: Flame Ball to deal you damage."

"Hah, I'll only 200 points of damage though." Zuzu pointed out. "Hold up, if you think this orb is just a ordinary then you're in for quite a surprise, one...two...three!" Dennis said as party item appeared above Zuzu and exploded very hard.

Zuzu was sent sliding backwards like Dennis was and realized her life points went way down.

Zuzu: 2000

"Are you okay, that Flame ball was more intense cause by banishing Stilts Launcher it allowed me to deal you the damage you dealt to me with Bloom Diva." Dennis explained.

"Tenses are building up in the Volcano Zone, I can sense these two duelists are going to boil over like lava!" Nico proclaimed. "Hurl those attack, you go Dennis Macfield!" Yoko cheered as Mr Boyle was shocked that she was rooting for LID that partnered up with her son. "If you can cook up a win Reed, I'll serve you snacks I made for Federick!"

"Oh!" Federick said looking stunned.

"Attention everyone Yuya Sasaki is entering the Ancient Ruins zone!" Nico announced.

Yuya was looking around until he saw Shay leaning against a ruin pillar. "Its you Shay, I'm glad I got meet you cause I got some questions I'd like to ask you, like about Sora first, Duel Academy, and your friend Sibella!"

"We have question for you two." A voice asked as he turned around seeing Jenna. "Its Jenna!" Mr Boyle exclaimed.

Then Raptor arrived. "I hoping to meet you Yuya Sasaki."

"Who you are?" The Dueltainer asked. "My name Raptor." the spiked haired boy replied. "Well, we got unexpected competitor in the tournament!" Nico exclaimed.

At the Leo Control room.

"This must be one of Shay's friends." Declan said.

"Our question is: about Yuto, where have you taken him?" Shay asked turning his head to face the dueltainer. "Yuto?" Ally questioned. "Who is he talking about?" Federick asked.

"We know about the duel between Yuto and that Fusion freak Sora." Shay said. "That was moment you stuck your Dueltaining nose was last we seen of him." Jenna added. "What did you with him, tell us what you did with our best friend!" Raptor asked as he snarled and his eyes began to change into dinosaur eyes.

At the Leo Control room.

"Whoa, did you see that Mr President?" Claude asked. "(This young man appears to more that he seems.)" Declan said. "(Now that I think about some LID security members told me something about a young man acting like.)"

"I'm not sure where he is." Yuya answered. "Don't play dumb with us, we'd haven't been able to make contact with him since that night Sora disappeared." Jenna said clinching her left hand. "How about you explain on how did you end up with Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Shay said pointing angrily at the Dueltainer. "You'd better answer us." Raptor said as his eyes became more Dinosaur like eyes and he snarled like angered animal.

"You guys got it all wrong, I didn't steal that card away from Yuto, he gave it to me so I can keep the world entertained and smiling." Yuya replied.

"Ha ha, you left yourself quite exposed but now you let your guard down, so you'll pay!" A voice rang out it was Carl. "Make way to strike down your opponent, Slash the Assault Knight!"

Yuya, Shay, and his comrade dodged the attack. "Your knight showed perfect blow, but my knight can follow up with the blow easily." Ashely said as her own knight blocked the attack.

"We're right in their line of fire." Yuya said as he got up on his feet including Shay and his comrades. "Man, they're hard to get ride then rats." Shay said. "To me, its harder than getting ride annoying predacon." Jenna muttered. "Not mention a peristant Dinosaur." Raptor added.

"careful insults can lead to your undoing." Carl said. "Yes, it'd be ashame that if one of these blasts strikes you, Assault Knight attack!" Ashley commanded as Yuya, Shay, and comrades dodged again. "Unworthy attack but my monster will shield me." Bram explained as a shield blocked the attack.

"It would seem that they're battling each other to take us out." Shay said. "Those snakes." Yuya commented. "I have to agree on that." Jenna said. "I'm was on this battle until you two interrupted." Ashley pointed out. "If it is your desire to duel us then go ahead but this time your ending will be a tragedy, Slash strike fury with fury and show no mercy." Bram commanded as his Knight unleashed a slash wave attack.

Yuya, Shay, Jenna, and Raptor were hit by the Knight's attack sending them flying. Yuya was sent flying while Shay was sent into a ruin pillar, Raptor was sent into a pillar, and Jenna was nearly close falling off the edge.

Yuya grabbed onto the edge on a stoned pillar just in time. "That's awful!" Federick said. "They're attacking defenseless duelist!" Tate exclaimed unhappily. "Now we once again join up to duel." Ashley said. "I suggest you guys pick carefully." Bram said with warning. "It could be your downfall." Carly added.

Yuya struggled to get up on the stoned pillar. "Hey, Shay, Jenna, and Raptor!"

Just then three Obelisk Force members was heading their way which Yuya noticed. "Who are they, they're part of the tournament."

At the Leo Control Room.

"Sir!" Claude said. "Cut off the feed from the Ancient Ruins Zone!" Declan ordered.

The feed went blank.

"Why did they stop showing the Ancient Ruined Zone?" Ally asked. "Uh, sorry there seems to be a problem with camera in that zone." Nico said looking unaware. "Let's check out the Volcano zone.

"Next I'll be hitting the breaks by activated the Spell: Slow Tempo, with this I can slow pace this duel and ruining your strategy because if you summon a monster from your hand it can't attack during that turn." Zuzu explained.

"That means I have to wait for my monsters to attack, further complicated my strategies, so I love what you did so far that'll make it impossible to defeat you but I'll take it!" Dennis said drawing from his deck.

"Its my chance to step in the spotlight by making some big waves with Scale 2 Blue Whale with Scale 10 Yellow Scarab, I'll use them both to set the Pendulum Scale, now I summon monsters level 3-9 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: come on out the whacky Performage Damage Juggler!"

Performage Damage Juggler Level 4 Attack 1500

"The fabulous fire geistler Performage Flame Eater!"

Performage Flame Eater Level 4 Attack 1200

"I Overlay my Level 4 Damage Juggler with Flame Eater in order to built the Overlay Network, way to go guys but you both better hold your breathes cause we're going to make some dueling history, I Xyz Summon: Performage Trapeze Magician!"

Performage Trapeze Magician Rank 4 Attack 2500

"This guy is full of surpises." Zuzu said as she was surprised herself.

Nearby was Celina who was watching the duel.

"(That must the girl that Declan was talking about, my so called twin.)" She thought.

At the Ancient Ruins.

The three Obelisk Force members continued running. "What do those guys want?" Yuya asked as someone approached by behind them. "That's...Sora!"

Shay noticed him too along with Raptor and Jenna including the Duel Knights. "You again." Shay said. "The two of us have unfinished business, so I can settle the score once and for all!" Sora proclaimed with a malicious smile.

"Sora, you're ok!" Yuya called with relief.

Sora ignored him. "Hey keep those knight nerds busy and then take out Shay's comrades."

"Come back, I know you can hear me!" Yuya called out. "I declare that simple tin insult us!" Carl proclaimed angrily. "Just who do these scoundrels think they are?" Ashley asked offended.

"We're Obelisk Force." One of the members answered as he and other two activated their duel disks.

"Raptor and Jenna come with me." Shay ordered. "Raptor, you contact the others." Shay ordered as his dino duelist friend nodded.

At the jungle zone there was Maria.

"Come in, this Raptor." His voice said coming from her duel disk. "This is Maria over." The angel girl replied. "We got trouble, our enemies are here and so has a certain Fusion brat." Raptor reported.

"Sora has returned with Fusion friends, I was hoping to duel more Fusion freaks." Maria said maliciously.

"Jenna and I are staying with Shay, contact the others quickly!" Raptor ordered. "Right, Maria over and out." The angel girl replied with a nod.

At the Volcano Zone.

"Now Trapeze Magician take a swing at Bloom Diva!" Dennis commanded. "Have you learned anything early, when Bloom Diva is attacked your monster is destroyed and you take the damage I would've taken." Zuzu said as her monster unleashed its musical shout.

"Oh I knew alright." Dennis said covering his face with his right arm. "Then why did you attack?" Zuzu asked. "For the thrill of it, Trapeze Magician wants to show off." Dennis replied as his Xyz Magician swung around Bloom Diva. "That maybe but your Magician is still going to be destroyed." Zuzu said.

"No, I got a cool trick to show you, one...two...three!" Dennis announced as a trick boxed appeared in the center. Trapeze Magician swung towards Diva and carried her bride style into the trick box.

Trapeze Magician appeared on Zuzu's side.

"Um excuse me what just happened?" She asked as bloom Diva appeared on Dennis' side.

"I pulled a monster switch-o-roo, I never attempted this stunt during a duel before but it worked like a charm, thanks to my trap: Trick Box, our two monsters switched places so what now its yours and what's yours is mine!" Dennis explained.

"Diva is on your side!" Zuzu exclaimed in shock. "Exactly, now Bloom Diva ceranat Trapeze Magician with your singing tune, give my star performer the spectacular he deserves!" Dennis commanded.

Zuzu was sent flying as Trapeze Magician and Bloom Diva were both destroyed.

Zuzu began falling down to the lava river but then Dennis leaped down towards her off the bridge. "Oops that song had more impact than I thought!"

Dennis caught her just as the You Show girl opened her eyes in worry. "Dennis you'll fall with me too!"

"Don't worry, Trick Box has another effect which summon Trapeze Magician back on my side." Dennis replied calmly as his star performer caught them both. "Thanks, and glad to have you back on my team."

The crowd cheered.

"Dennis Macfield has pulled off the most spectacular duel and rescue I have ever seen!" Nico proclaimed.

In the sidelines.

"Put my daughter down and get a haircut while you're at it!" Mr Boyle called out biting on his hankerchief. "I think they look adorable together." Yoko commented.

Zuzu then handed her Pendulum Cards. "Well, you won so here."

"Agreed but our rematch will be more fun!" Dennis said enthusiastically.

"There isn't going to be a next time cause this duel is going to be your last." A female voice rang out as Zuzu and Dennis turned to sound of the voice. They both gasped. "Uh, you didn't tell me you had a twin sister."

"(She looks like me indeed, could she be Lulu?)" Zuzu asked herself.

Just then the feed for the volcano zone went off.

"Sorry folks, someone must've forgotten to pay the bill." Nico said laughing nervously.

At the Leo control Room.

"Sir we cut off the public feed for the Volcano zone." Claude said.

Declan pressed something on the control panel in front of him. "The time for action has finally arrived, you attempt to show action and potential, the time to prove yourselves to becomes Lancers is here."

At corner of the rocks in the Volcano zone.

"Meow." A voice said coming behind the corner was Katt and William. "Who are you guys?" Dennis asked. "Its Katt!" Zuzu exclaimed. "You know her?" Dennis asked which got Celina's attention as well.

"Yes but that man with her I don't." Zuzu replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is William I'm an Xyz Summoner from the Xyz Dimension." The black suited man replied just then he felt tune on his duel disk. "Ugh, what is it now?"

"This Raptor, come in over."

"This William over." The canine duelist answered. "We got company the enemies are here." Raptor answered. "The Obelisk Force and Sora are here to attack."

"Roger that, we're alert the others." William replied as he looked back at Katt who nodded in respond. "Sorry but we got some business to take of, so we'll deal with you guys later if you all survive."

William then noticed Celina. "Is that you Lulu?" He asked. "(He knows Lulu too.)" Zuzu thought. 'That isn't her." Katt said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ok then, let's go find the others." William said as he and Katt ran off.

"That must've been the guy that pushed your mother into the three trashes outside that abandon building." Claude said.

"Yes, but I have to admit that his dueling skills might be able to help us." Declan said.

At the Ancient Ruins

Sora and Shay went to temple to duel in followed by Jenna and Raptor but both stayed outside to keep eyes out.

"Hey, guys wait for me!" Yuya called out stepping to stoned pillar and another.

The Knights of the duel Disks were defeated.

Carl:0

Ashley: 0

Bram: 0

"Hah, who knew that duelists from the Standard Dimension would be so such pushovers." one of the Obelisk Force said as he raised his duel disk which Yuya noticed then he saw a vision of people screaming in his head and being turned into cards.

To his shock he saw Carl get turned into one as well.

Ashley gasped in horror. "What did you do him?" Bram asked in shock as well. "Bring him back."

"Why bring him back when you can join him." The first Obelisk Force member said as the other two slowly approached the two remaining Knights. "Stop it." Yuya muttered as the two Obelisk forced got closer to the two Knights.

"Please..." Yuya begged as the two knights then turned Ashley and Bram into cards.

"STOP IT!" Yuya screamed in anger.

Raptor and Jenna saw this as well.

"Grrr." Raptor snarled as vision of his home turned into rumble occurred in his head. "Raptor, help us!" A woman cried. "Mother." Raptor thought as he saw his mother alongside his father. "My son, take of yourself." his father said as his parents life points reached to zero and were carded. Raptor's eyes became dinosaur eyes and snarled angrily.

Jenna then began to remember her house also begin attacked by two Duel Academy members and they defeated her parents. "My daughter, take care." Her mother said tearing up as she was sealed a card. "Jenna, stay strong and duel with honor." Her father said as he was sealed away.

"Aaaah!" Jenna screamed in anger clinching her hands into fists.

end of chapter.


	39. Obelisk Assault

Chapter 39: Obelisk Assault

"Sorry that the feeds for the Ancient Ruins, Volcano, and Iceberg zones are cut but we still have the Jungle zone where Reed is dueling against Olga and Halil!" Nico announced as nervously.

"Come on show the rest of the zones!" A boy protested.

"Oh, as long as they show Reed Pepper, those footages can stay out of order." Yoko said happily blushing with her hands on her cheeks. "You're kidding." Mr Boyle groaned as female fans cheered for Reed.

Meanwhile Aura was watching the duel on her tv but she turned it off.

"If they won't show Yuya then I'm turning off the tune, I can't just watch, I use magic, but I'll go cheer on my Yuya in person." Aura said getting out of her seat.

Halil: 4000

Olga: 4000

Halil had his Jinn the Flame Genie.

Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp Level 7 Attack 2400

Artic Beast-Iceberg Narwhal Level 7 Attack 2700

Reed had his Cookpals.

Cookpal Cluckwheat Level 2 Attack 1

Cookpal Puma Potato Level 3 Attack 600

Cookpal Eggong Level 1 Attack 0

Cookpal Lionion Level 5 Attack 200

Cookpal Rabbitomato Level 4 Attack 100

Reed: 4000

"Cook up the spicy attack and pour up plenty of pepper!" Trout called out as Gong stomped in front of the Fisher duelist. "Hey I'm watching a duel so why don't you make a like sailboat and sail away?"

"Why don't you get off your tailbone and set to duel!" Gong said. "I'm challeging you lazy bones, we both will wager one Pendulum Card each."

"I'd rather not." Trout said turning his head away. "Say what?" Gong asked. "I'd agree to duel you if you wager five Pendulum Cards." Trout replied. "Oh man." Gong groaned in frustation. "That's card shock." Federick said eating popcorn. "I wish we could see Yuya, including to what is going on with Zuzu and Dennis." Mr Boyle said.

At the Volcano zone.

"Uh, are you going introduce me to your twin sister?" Dennis asked looking totally confused. "You must be Lulu, I'm Zuzu." The You Show Fusion Summoner said to her counterpart. "I don't care who you are, I have business with this Xyz fugitive!" Celina exclaimed as she pointed the LID performer. "Xyz fugitive?' Zuzu questioned. "Uh what is that?" Dennis asked with dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb!" Celina shouted as she activated her duel disk. "I'm taken you down, arm yourself!"

"Hey, take it easy Lulu, I don't know how things go on in the Xyz Dimension but we don't go around attacking other duelists, leave Dennis..." She began to say further until Dennis interrupted. "Its okay, she's completely mixed up on me but a Dueltainer never turns down a duel, am I right?" Dennis asked with a wink. "Uh, no the tournament is more important." Zuzu replied.

"Oh, so Zuzu number 2 I'll accept your challenge but let's not leave out any razzle dazzle." Dennis said as he activated his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" Dennis and Celina proclaimed in unison.

Dennis: 4000

Celina: 4000

"I'll start off by playing the Spell: Polymerization!" Celina proclaimed as Zuzu gasped in shock. "I fuse Lunalight blue Cat with Purple Bufferfly, by combine the feirce of feline with a fluttery fury of nighttime huntress, I create a new Lunalight, I Fusion Summon: Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Celina proclaimed.

Lunalight Cat Dancer Level 7 Attack 2400

At the Leo control room.

"We detected a summoning method from the Volcano Zone, the readings are off the charts Mr president!" A female LID technician reported.

"(Shay's sister was from the Xyz Dimension but this girl uses Fusion Summon which must mean that she's from the Fusion Dimension.)" Zuzu thought.

"I place one card facedown, so its your move Xyz fugitive!" Celina said.

at the Ancient Ruins zone.

Carl was turned into a card in front of his two knights and Yuya saw this as well including Jenna and Raptor.

Yuya then saw a vision of people screaming for their lives.

Raptor then began remembering hearing screams from his parents as his eyes turned into dinosaur eyes. "Help us!" His mother cried. "Son help us!" His father screamed.

"My daughter help me!" Jenna's father screamed as Jenna began to shrug her body in anger.

"What kind of wicked trick is this?" Bram asked. "The kind that makes punks like you guys disappear." An Obelisk force replied as his two partners approached the two remaining knights.

"Argh, they'll pay for this!" Yuya shouted angrily.

The three Obelisk Force members began to leave.

"We'll report and complete our mission." One of the obelisk Force members said. "You'll complete nothing." A voice said from behind them and they turned around to see Yuya comsumed in a dark aura. "I'm going to make you guys suffer for what you've done!"

"I want some action too!" Jenna proclaimed as she flew off on her jetpack near the Dueltainer.

"You guys are about to become extinct!" Raptor snarled in anger.

At the temple in the ruins.

"Revenge is suppose to be bitter sweet, but I'm betting it'll taste delicious." Sora said with lollipop in his mouth.

"LET'S DUEL!" Sora and Shay proclaimed in unison.

Sora: 4000

Shay: 4000

"My turn, I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk in attack mode!" Sora proclaimed.

Edge Imp Tomahawk Level 4 Attack 1800

"By sending an Edge Imp monster to the graveyard from my hand, you take 800 points of damage once per turn." Sora explained as blast of energy was sent at Shay and making slide backwards.

Shay: 3200

"Not bad huh, you're hanging by the ropes, think you can bounce back?" Sora asked as he set a card facedown. "Bet on it, especially with Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!" Shay proclaimed.

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"When this card is summoned I can Special summon another Raidraptor like this one Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius!"

Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius Level 4 Attack 500

"With two Raidraptors I can built the Overlay Network, you made a big mistake coming back here by returning you've become the hunted, I Xyz Summon: Raidraptor Force Strix!"

Raidraptor Force Strix Rank 4 Attack 100

"(What is this birdbrain up to, what did summon a turkey?)" Sora asked himself.

"I'll activate strix' ability by using one Overlay Unit I can add a Raidraptor monster from my deck to my hand." Shay explained. "I chose Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius."

"(What is this guy up to?)" Sora asked himself.

"Then I activate Fuzzy Lanius' ability from the graveyard, I can add another Fuzzy lanius to my hand from my deck." Shay explained again. "Then I can activate the ability of the Vanishing Lanius I summoned earlier, which allows me the Special Summon another one to the field!"

Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

"With it on the field I can Fuzzy Lanius from my hand!"

Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius Level 4 Attack 500

"Next Force Strix gains 500 extra attack points for everyone of its winged men!"

Raidraptor Force Strix Attack 100-1100

"Its still too weak, are you playing on joke on me?" Sora asked. "I never kid around especially in a duel, not against a clown like you." Shay replied.

At the Volcano zone.

"Its your move." Celina said.

"Something to take in your fiery spirit, the time is now." Dennis said drawing from his deck. "I summon Flame Eater!"

Performage Flame Eater level 4 Attack 1200

"I'll turn up the drama, since there's two monsters on the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon Performage Hat Tricker!" Dennis explained but then gasped at what he did.

Performage Hat Tricker Level 4 Attack 1100

"I think I know where this is going." Celina said. "He's going to Xyz Summon." Zuzu said. "(If I do that she'll continue thinking I"m a Xyz fugitive.)" Dennis thought nervously. "Uh, it feels like something is missing, I play the Spell: Bubble Barrier, since I have monster with attack points lower than 1500 I can stop your attacks once per turn, now I'll turn it over to you."

"Wait, that's all?" Zuzu asked in confusion. "What didn't you Xyz Summon?" Celina asked as she began to shake impatiently. "Cause I'm not an Xyz fugitive, what is that anyway?" Dennis asked playing dumb.

"You still playing dumb, I won't be fooled cause that won't work!" Celina protested drawing from her deck. "I summon Lunalight blue Cat!"

Lunalight Blue Cat Level 4 Attack 1600

"I activate Cat Dancer's ability by tribute Blue Cat, she's allowed to attack twice this turn!"

"Dancer attack Flame Eater!"

Cat Dancer flung boomerangs at the Performage Flame monster but only destroyed the bubble barrier. "Don't forget thanks to Bubble Barrier Flame Eater is safe." Dennis said. "Maybe but Cat Dancer can attack again." Celina said as her Dancer attacked again but by kicking the Flame Eater.

Dennis: 2800

"Now attack Hat Tricker!" Celina commanded as her Dancer threw a dagger at Hat monster but only destroyed the bubble covering Hat Tricker. "Bubble Barrier protects Hat Tricker this turn." Dennis said.

"You forget that Cat Dancer can attack twice again!" Celina said as her Dancer unleashed a energy blast at Hat Tricker and destroyed it.

Dennis: 1500

"With that I end my turn." Celina said. "I must say you got some skills." Dennis praised. "This power isn't from the Arc system, wait she must be from the Fusion Dimension." Zuzu muttered to herself.

"I tried to stop you but no its too late." Yuya said in a evil tone. "I've lived long to take on more Fusion Summoner." Raptor said snarling like an angry animal and his eyes were still Dinosaur eyes.

"I look forward to making you punks scream." Jenna said.

"Who are they?" An Obelisk Force member asked as his teammates looked at their opponents. "What did you come to this dimension?" Dark Yuya asked. "Sorry that isn't any of your guys concern." The same Obelisk Force member replied.

"Alright, you punks leave us no choice, let's duel then!" Dark Yuya demanded as his activated his duel disk. "Prepare to become extinct." Raptor said activating his duel disk stood between the Dueltainer and Jenna. "I'll enjoy taken you guys out with a blast." Jenna remarked as a dark aura consumed her.

"DUEL!" They all said.

Yuya: 4000

Raptor: 4000

Jenna: 4000

3 Yellow jeweled Obelisk Force member: 4000

2 Green jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 4000

1 red jeweled Obelisk Force Member: Obelisk Force Member: 4000

"Get ready, we're going to set the dogs on you twerps, come forth Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" 3rd Obelisk Force member proclaimed.

Ancient Gear Hunting Dog Level 3 Attack 1000

"There's more coming, a whole pack of hounds, raring to go!" 2nd Obelisk Force Member proclaimed drawing his card. "I Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

"Now go get boy left!" 2nd Obelisk Force Member commanded as his gear hound charged at the Dueltainer.

Yuya ran off and found a Action card. "You think that card will save, you're wrong when Ancient Gear Hunting Hound goes into battle the opponent can't activate any spells or traps, so take it to him!" 2nd Obelisk Force Member commanded as the Gear Hound slashed Yuya from behind and making him fall on his face.

Yuya: 3000

"we got him on the run, so will those friends of his!" 1: Obelisk Force Member said. "I summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Dog Level 3 Attack 1000

"This time attack the black haired man!" He commanded as his Gear Hound attacked Raptor. "Aaah!" He screamed as he was send on his back. "Raptor, no!" Jenna cried.

Raptor: 3000

"Had enough?" The Obelisk Force Member asked. "No." Dark Yuya replied as he struggled to get up. "Not me, I've been through much worse." Raptor said getting back on his feet. "Too bad, you and your dueling partners will join these Knights." The three of your guys will look nice in a deck." The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member said holding up the cards containing the Knights.

"Argh!" Yuya growled. "I'll have you guys become the next meal for my Dinosaurs, grrr." Raptor snarled even more with fury. "I'll take you guys out with big blast." Jenna said. "I draw!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew his card with fury. "I Set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now, I'm allowed to summon monsters Level 4-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Come forth Performapal whip Snake!"

Performapal Whip Snake Level 4 Attack 1700

"And Skater Skimmer!"

Performapal Skater Skimmer Level 4 Attack 500

"Now I activate a Quick-Spell from my hand: Dinosaur Call, with two monsters are summon due to a card effect, I'm allowed to two Level 4 Dinosaur monsters from my Deck!" Raptor explained in fury. "Only thing I need to do is pay 500 life points."

Raptor: 2500

"Now I call upon Level 4 Feathered Velociraptor and Scaled Velociraptor!"

Feathered Velociraptor Level 4 Attack 1200

Scaled Velociraptor Level 4 Attack 1500

"Now I activate the my Quick- Spell from my hand: Transformer Signal, with this I can draw a card from the top of my deck but if the card I drew isn't a monster card then my spell will deal me 800 points of damage." Jenna explained drawing the card from her deck and looked at it. "Got it, I drew Level 4 Transformer Black Striped Bot when this card is draw from my deck to due to a card effect, I Special Summon it to the field!"

Transformer Black Striped Bot Level 4 Attack 1300

"Man these kids might be dangerous than we realize." The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member said nervously. "Back to me, I Overlay my two Level 4 Whip Snake and Skater Skimmer to built the Overlay Network, cloaking shadows relatedness in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Yuya proclaimed

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Hunting Hound Mauling Mandible Charge!" Dark Yuya commanded.

The Hunting Dog belonging to the red jeweled Obelisk Force Member was destroyed and he was sent flying away on his back.

1 Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 2500

"What power is that?" The Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member asked.

At the temple.

Shay had two more Force Strix on his field.

3 Raidraptor Strix Attack 1100

"(Shay's really fond of his birds, I can't wait to pluck them from the sky.)" Sora thought gritted his teeth. "If you're thinking about winning to make up for losing to me last time then you're going to end up disappointed." Shay said. "Please beaten would be like taken candy from a baby." Sora remarked licking his lollipop. "If that's what you believe you're bigger sucker than the one in your hand, I can Special Summon the Singing Lanius from my hand since I got an Xyz Monster on my side." Shay explained.

2x Raidraptor Singing Lanius Level 4 Defense 1800

"My preparations are almost complete thanks to the two Raidraptors on my field my Strix gets an extra 500 attack points boost for each one." Shay explained.

3 Raidraptor Strix Attack 1100-2100

"Now from this point on I'm coming at you full force!" Shay proclaimed in fury as his three Force Strix sore towards him.

At Volcano Zone.

"So far I came here to duel you, but you're turning this duel into a circus." Celina groaned in fury. "My, you're quite the scary one, then I shall get serious and draw!" Dennsi proclaimed as he looked at what he drew which was Polymerization card. "Uh, I didn't mean it literally, well I have no choice to set a monster facedown and card facedown as well then I end my turn."

"Ugh, you're trying to make me feel sorry for you so that I can go easy on you?" Celina asked angrily. "Well it won't work!"

"Wait, I didn't..." Dennis said in a panic. "I draw!" Celina proclaimed as she drew her card. "I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!"

Lunalight White Rabbit Level 2 Attack 800

"Once a turn, she can remove a spell on your side to your hand, so bye bye Bubble Barrier!" Celina said. "Cat Dancer's ability activates she can tribute White Rabbit so she can attack twice."

"Strike down his facedown monster Cat Dancer!" She commanded as her Cat attacked the facedown monster which was Performage Trick Clown. "Your monster wasn't destroyed but I activate the trap: Lunalight Dance, with this it switches your clown into attack mode."

"Oh no." Dennis said nervously.

"It only gets worse cause your Clown's attack points are cut in half." Celina explained.

Performage Trick Clown Attack 1600-800

"Now take him out! Celina commanded as her Cat drew out its daggers and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Hang on I'll stop you with a snap." Dennis said as he noticed some shadow figures jumped in the background and his Trick Clown was then destroyed.

"Aah!" He screamed as he sent flying on his back.

Dennis: 0

"That was easy, much too easy." Celina said approaching to Dennis as Zuzu looked at her.

Just then six more Obelisk Force arrived. "You're coming with us." One of them said.

At the Leo Control Room.

"Duelists from Fusion Dimension are in the Volcano Zone!" A female LID technician stated. "Send our squad now." Declan ordered.

As the six Obelisk Force approached a smokescreen came out of nowhere, two Ninja carried off with Zuzu and Celina.

As the smokescreen cleared Ravenwood with Senior Team stood. "This is the end of line gentlemen." Ravenwood said.

In the city.

"Where is Yuya, he could be anywhere in this city." Aura said as she put out her crystal apple.

At Ancient Ruins.

"My draw!" Raptor stated as he let out a Dinosaur snarl. "I summon Level 3 Gilasaurus!

Gilasaurus Level 3 Attack 1400

"Next I activate the Spell: Jurassic Scales, which will increase a Dinosaur Monster's level by 1.

Gilasaurus Level 3-4

"I Overlay Level 4 Scaled Velociraptor, Feathered Velociraptor, and Gilasaurus to built the Overlay Network, with these three Jurassic beasts comes forth Jurassic predator that hunts with a pack and leaps to pounce on its prey, I Xyz Summon: Jurassic Velociraptor!"

Jurassic Velociraptor Rank 4 Attack 1800

"Now attack the Hunting Hound in the middle!" Raptor commanded as his Jurassic creature ran towards the Hunting gear dog and slashed it with its sharp long claws

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 3200

"I end my turn." Raptor said. "Its my move, I summon Level 4 Transformer Tigaborg in attack mode!" Jenna proclaimed.

A white like tiger robot appeared and let out a roar. "RRRR!"

Transformer Tigaborg Level 4 Attack 1200

"Now I Overlay my two Level 4 Transformer Black Striped Bot and Tigaborg to built the Overlay Network, with these comes forth a Maximal with pride, Loyalty, and courage, I Xyz Summon: Transformer Maximal Tigatron!"

A White Tiger appeared.

Transformer Maximal Tigatron Rank 4 Attack 2000

"Is this a joke, its just a ordinary white tiger!" Green Jewel Obelisk Force Member joked. "I activate its robot mode by saying its activation code: Maximize!"

The Transformer then changed into a robot. "Whoa, a robot in disguise!" the Yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member exclaimed. "However this cost me 500 life points." Jenna added.

Jenna: 3500

"I attack the Hunting Hound on the right side!" She proclaimed. "Maximal Tigatron attack with Laser Blast Cannon!"

The White Tiger robot took aim with its laser gun and firing a laser cannon destroying the Hunting Hound.

Yellow Jewel Obelisk Force Member: 3000

"I end my turn." Jenna said with nasty smile with Yuya and Raptor sharing the same smile.

"Let's wipe off that smile of their faces." The yellow jewel Obelisk Force Member said. "I summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ancient Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

"Its ability will deal you 600 points of damage when my opponent has a monster on their field, I chose the boy the on left side!"

Yuya was hit by the Hound's flamethrower

Yuya: 2400

"Don't let up." the red jewel Obelisk Force member ordered. "Got it, I draw." the green jeweled Obelisk Force Member said drawing his card. "I summon another Ancient Gear hunting Hound!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

Give him a grilling Hunting Hound!"

Yuya was hit again by Flamethrower blown by the Hunting Hound.

Yuya: 1800

Yuya wiped off the dirt off his shirt's sleeve.

"Uh don't just standing there!" The green jewel Obelisk Force Member ordered nervously.

Aura arrived in the Ruins and coming her way was Gong.

"Where's my Yuya?" She asked as she turned to the direction the Dojo student was looking at.

They both looked closely and saw Yuya.

"Looks like we found him, he's not dueling alone!" Gong exclaimed as he looked at one of the partners his friend was with. "(Is that...)"

"Yuya!" Aura called out. "But those are the other two duelists that are with him?"

Yuya, Raptor, and Jenna then made wicked smiles.

end of chapter.


	40. Vengance

Chapter 40: Vengance

At the Jungle the duel between Reed and the two LID exchange Students Olga and Halil continued.

Reed: 800

Reed had Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding and Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta while Olga had her Iceberg Narwhal and Halil with his Fire Jinn the Fire Genie of the Lamp.

Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding Level 6 Attack 300

Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta Level 8 Attack 300

"I'm about to dish some pushiment, get ready for the main course!" Reed proclaimed.

Halil: 1800

Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp Level 7 Attack 2400

Olga: 2400

Artic Beast Iceberg Narwhal Level 7 Attack 2700

"Bon ape tite!"

Princess Pudding and Knight Pasta began force feeding the LID Student's monsters.

"It looks like Reed was on the ropes but it looks he's cooking, seeing how much food that Fire Jinn and Narwhal are eating they won't have the stomach to last much longer!" Nico announced as the some crowd booed.

A young teenage boy stood up. "What about the other duels?"

"Yeah, we want to see other duels!" Another teenage boy protested as woman got up from her seat. "Look pal, some of us adore Reed Pepper!"

"That's right, so pipe down, as far as we concerned they should only show Reed's duel!" A big woman remarked.

"That's upsard." Yoko said. "You tell them." Mr Boyle said. "As much as I enjoyed seeing Reed's duel, everyone else deserves a chance in the spotlight, I want to see more of Dennis Macfield too!" Yoko said blushing and curling her fingers up as Mr Boyle and the You Show Children make awe looks.

"We need to find how what's going with Yuya and Zuzu." Federick said. "We should go find out their duels in person." Tate said. "Yeah, let's go!" Ally proclaimed as the kids got off their seats. "wait for me!" Mr Boyle called as he followed his students.

"Huh, maybe I should've asked them to give Dennis his autograph." Yoko muttered.

They all ran down a hallway but then a staff member stood in their way. "Sorry, non-combatants aren't allowed to enter into the city."

"Why can't we?" Federick asked. "We can't leave the staduim." Tate said. "No even to go home?" Ally asked in disappointment. "What gives, you can't force us to stay here!" Mr Boyle protested.

"I'm afraid we can." A female voice said from behind the staff member and there was Mrs Akaba with Riley. "Sorry but this is for your own safety."

"What do you mean by that?" Mr Boyle asked looking curious. "This is a first for our country, we never used the auto reality system in a non stadium setting, so we have to make sure nobody enters." Mrs Akaba explained. "You understand, right?"

"I see, you're a wise man Mr Boyle." Mrs Akaba said as she looked at Tate. "You must be Tate, right?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." He replied. "As you must be aware there will be duel starting soon with Riley facing another student, however I have no doubt he'll lose and then you'll be facing him next." Mrs Akaba said looking down at her son who as usually was quiet. "These duels will be memorible with the Youth final on the way and Junior Divesion Battly Royale arleady underway, what a pity we can't see what's happening in the zones right now."

Mr Boyle just stared at her with susipicious then he noticed her left side of her face had band-aid. "Hmm, Mrs Akaba what happened to your face?"

"Ugh, nothing I walked into a door." She replied turning her face away. "Anyway the video feeds will be back soon, so the arena cause everything is going according to plan." She then walked away.

"Hmm, why don't I believe her?" Mr Boyle asked himself.

At the Ancient Zone.

"You're going to be men's meat!" The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "I Summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

"Now it's ability will deal 600 points of damage!"

Yuya was hit by the Gear Hound's flame and was sent flying away landing on his back.

Yuya: 1200

"Yuya!" Aura cried as she ran to assist the Dueltainer but was grabbed by Gong's hands. "Hold on, Gong knows that look before in Yuya's eyes, better let him be for now."

Aura was confused. "(Jenna seems different as well but is that guy with black hair another one Shay's comrades?)" Gong thought to himself.

Yuya got up on his feet and he covered in a dark aura letting out a rage scream. "Rrrr!" Raptor roared. "ARRRRGH!" Jenna screamed in a rage.

At the Leo Control Room.

"Those guys have completely lost it!" Claude exclaimed.

"Does this feel like bad news to you?" The Red jewel Obelisk Force said nervously and his partners were nervous as well. "Let's finish him before we found out." The yellow jewel Obelisk Force member added.

"No, I'm finishing you!" Dark Yuya proclaimed as he drew his card. "Now I tap to the power the Pendulum, your destruction is here, My monster is ready to swing into action, Turn up the Heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Now, he's got two dragon on the field!" Gong exclaimed.

"Now Xiangke Magician, use your Pendulum Ability to to turn the tide my favor, which it you'll give Rebellion Dragon a level now!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4

"Say what?" Gong asked.

"Xiangsheng Magician, use your Pendulum ability, I'm taking my game to the next level, with your power it'll give the Rebellion Xyz Dragon the same level as Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declared.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4-7

Raptor was shocked as well including Jenna.

"I Overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to built the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rank 7 Attack 3000

"Prepare to feel our wrath!" Dark Yuya Proclaimed. "I'll enjoy seeing these guys scream." Raptor said in amuse as he smirked wickely. "Amazing." Jenna said malicously.

Soon shockwaves were blowing at the three Obelisk Force Members, Gong, and Aura.

Aura tried to get to Yuya but couldn't make it to him due the intense shockwaves. "Yuya!" She called out as she flew back into Gong.

At the Iceberg Zone.

Yugo appeared again on his Duel Runner. "Where am I, what is this place?"

He took his Clear Wing Dragon into his hand and looked at it. "Everytime this card glows I end up somewhere new, but from the looks of things, I must've traveled through time, wonder what the people look here."

He then noticed Taka and Nagi. "Hey, over here!"

The two Bandit Warriors turned around. "Its Yuya!" Taka exclaimed. "Let's get him!" Nagi declared.

Yugo lookede irritated. "Hey, don't you guys have manners, the name is Yugo!"

At the Ancient Ruins zone.

"Now I will unleash Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability, when Odd-Eyes Rebellion is Xyz Summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon it destroy all Level 7 or lower monster on my opponents field, then you take their attack points as damage!" Yuya explained.

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member:1500

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member:2200

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 2000

"Now I use an Overlay Unit, since three of your monsters were destroyed, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack by that same amount!" Yuya explained. "Wait, three monsters were destroyed so his new Dragon can attack three times." Gong said. "Now Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Sweep Static Strike!" Dark Yuya commanded.

The three Obelisk Force Members were hit by Rebellion Dragon's tusks and sent away falling then laying on their backs.

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

"Its time for a snack!" Raptor declared as he and his Raptor Xyz Monster merged into one causing Gong and Aura to gasp in shock. "What the?" The Dojo man exclaimed.

At the Leo Control Room.

"Did he merge his Xyz Monster?" Claude asked. "(Hmm, very interesting.)" Declan thought looking impressed and interesting that a duelist can merge their monster.

"Rrrrr!" Raptor roared.

Jenna then deactivated her duel disk and turned it into a Duel Disk gun inserting other cards in like a human loading ammo in a gun. Raptor leaped in the air and Jenna fired a Hinotama Spell which flew towards two of the Obelisk Force. Suddenly they vanished.

Raptor roared in frustration and Jenna stomped her foot on to the ground. "Let's go!" Jenna yelled as she ran off with Raptor following his female comrade.

Then there was the detector sounding off. "What's going on now?" Claude asked. "We detected a bursts of energy from Synchro Summoning in the Iceberg Zone." A female LID technician answered.

At the Iceberg zone.

Nagi and Taka were defeated and laying on the ground. "Sorry, but you two picked on the wrong guy, maybe next time you'll be nicer to people who asks you a question?" Yugo said who had his helmet on but then took it off. "I wonder if there's anyone else here, HELLO ANYBODY!"

Yuya was still controlled by the darkness as he turned away and walked which got Gong's attention and looked at where his friend was looking and walking towards. "Why is he going there?" He asked as he noticed Shay backed into the doorway. "He's going to duel Shay!"

Just then a pillar collapsed and nearly fell on Yuya and making a big banging sound as Aura closed her eyes and looked to see Gong managed to block the pillar from falling on his friend.

Meanwhile at the Jungle Zone.

Wolf was walking with Katt.

"Man, where are the others?" The Cat girl asked. "This is like maze."

Then a ring tune sounded on Katt's duel disk. "This is Katt over.

"This is Leon, I'm in the Volcano zone with Sibella, she's resting after dueling Yuya." Leonardo answered. "Did she lose the duel?" Katt asked. "No, the duel between her and that Dueltainer wannabe end up in a draw but Sibella was worn out but she's alright." Leonardo replied.

"Anyway, go ahead and find others then meet us back in the volcano zone."

"Roger that, Katt over and out." The Cat girl said nodding her head and hanging up.

Just then Maria approached them. "Oh Katt, what's going on here?"

"We got word that, our enemies have arrived." William answered. "William, how did you get here?" Maria asked. "I came here using a function in my duel disk that gave me the ability to transport here." The canine duelist replied.

"I see, where are the others?" Maria asked. "We got contacted by Jenna who ordered us to find the rest of our comrades awhile ago." Katt answered. "Where is Leonardo and Sibella?" Maria asked. "They're at the Volcano zone, so we must find the others first and go to the Volcano Zone." William answered.

They all made their way out of the Jungle Zone.

Meanwhile duel the between Reed Pepper and Olga with Halil was about to end.

"Next I returned Princess Pudding and Knight Pasta to my hand then your two monsters are destroyed!" Reed explained as the two LID gasped in shock. "Now I'll follow that up with the trap: Metabolic Storm, this trap maybe to hard to swallow but it deals your damage since I used the effects of my Cookpals, so my friends you have been served." Reed said bowing as Olga and Halil were blown away on the ground.

Halil: 0

Olga: 0

"Alright we win again!" Trout proclaimed as he approached the two LID students. "Now hand over those Pendulum Cards and make it snappy."

"You didn't even duel with Reed." Olga complained as she handed over one of the Pendulum Cards. "That doesn't sound fair." Halil stated as he handed over his Pendulum Card.

Trout turned around and noticed Aura talking the King of the kitchen. "Huh, forget the tournament, of course I'll help Yuya!" He said as Aura noticed Trout. "If you're Reed's partner you must help too!"

The footage for the jungle zone went off.

the crowd booed.

"Now even Reed's duel is off." A woman complained.

"Uh, our technicians must be taking the day off." Nico said nervously.

At the sidelines.

"(That girl was Aura, she shouldn't be in the tournament since she lost, and what did she mean by helping Yuya.)" Yoko said to herself.

At the opening center of the Jungle zone.

Yuya was holding onto the ground by Trout, Reed, and Gong.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Reed asked. "Negative, Gong found him acting so mighty strange." Gong replied. "He might've snapped because of the pressure to win or he's under a spell." Trout said.

"I'll use my powers to see if someone is taken control of Yuya." Aura said putting her crystal apple above the Dueltainer. "Great mystical orb of the unknown, reveal Yuya's plight, allow me to see beyond plain sight."

Her apple began to glow and she observed. "I see something."

She then gasped. "What's wrong?" Aura asked. "What is it?" Reed asked. "There are two souls residing in my darling." Aura answered given off three duelists a shock. "Say what?"

"There's Yuya and someone else, but wait." Aura said as she noticed a dark soul in the middle. "There's a darker presence."

"Well who or what is it?" Reed asked. "I'm not sure but its there and its terrifying." Aura answered. "Eh, the kids going to be fine." Trout said. "Aaah!" Yuya screamed as he collapsed.

Raptor who still merged with his Xyz raptor Monster and Jenna made to the Volcano zone.

Raptor de-merged with his Xyz Dinosaur and knelt down on his knees. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

Jenna did the same thing and she rubbed her head. "Oh, my head." She said.

At the Leo Control

"I got word that the ninjas have Celina and Zuzu, both of them are safe at least for now." Claude said.

The two Ninjas were carrying Zuzu and her counterpart on their shoulders and were at the Iceberg zone.

"Hey, you can't treat me like I'm a sack of potatoes!" Celina protested as Sun put her down gentle so did Moon Shadow with Zuzu.

"Look, tell me who are you guys, answer me or else."

"Moon Shadow, look after these two our attackers might still be around." Sun ordered. "Be careful brother." Moon Shadow replied as he nodded and his brother leaped away.

"Who were those guys?" Zuzu asked. "Those are duelists from the Fusion Dimension, sent here by Duel Academy." Moon Shadow replied. "Really, that must why they were after us, I mean you Lulu." Zuzu said turning to face her counterpart. "How did you escape, it must've been scary, Shay is going to be so happy to see you again."

"Sorry, I'm no Lulu, my name is Celina." the Counterpart replied. "But you're right, those goons came here to get me, if tweedle dumb and dumber didn't interfere I would've sent them away!" She pointed at Moon Shadow and he turned away.

"I don't get it, why were they after you?" Zuzu asked. "The professor doesn't like it when I disobey is orders, so he sent his Obelisk Force to get me, he's the leader of Duel Academy, I heard that Xyz fugitives are here so I came here to crush them!" Celina said clinching her right hand into a fist.

Zuzu gasped at this realizing she came here to duel Shay. "I have question now, those two duelists that were the Volcano zone, are they Xyz Summoners?" Celina asked.

"Uh.' Zuzu began to stammer but decided to change the subject. "Wait, was the reason you dueled Dennis is because he uses Xyz Summoning?"

"Yes, but I was wrong." Celina said.

Dennis was eavesdropping behind a ice wall. "Apologize accepted."

"When you say front lines, you mean the Xyz Dimension?" Zuzu asked. "Yes, I watched my allies travel to the Xyz Dimension, but I was left behind, thanks to professor." Celina replied looking frustrated.

"But do you have any idea what your allies did in the Xyz?" Zuzu asked which got her counterpart's attention. "Its horrible, their world was peaceful but then it all changed."

A flashback scene.

"They showed up so quickly, it happened too fast, they took everything away from us on that dark day." Shay said glaring.

end of flashback scene.

"I heard that your recruits hunted down those duelists for fun and game, it sounds so awful that someone like you would want to be part of something like that.' Zuzu said. "But if you think that's ok, then I'll stop you!"

The sun was setting.

The duel between Sora and Shay continued.

As the other LID students in the Volcano zone were still dueling a the Obelisk Force.

Sun Shadow was watching from afar on the rock wall.

"Looks like a 3on3 duel, but I heard there was 6 duelists from the Fusion Dimension.' He said observing the three members of Duel Academy and LID students. "Where are the other 3?"

At the Iceberg zone.

"That was quite the story you told me but you better be careful cause that's a lie." Celina said with a rough smile as her counterpart gasped. "You don't know my recruits like I do, they'd never do anything like."

"Oh yeah, then why did they go the Xyz Dimension?" Zuzu asked. "Duel Academy has a goal which is to unit the four dimensions into one supreme world." Celina replied. "A surpreme world?" Zuzu asked confused.

"Our mission was first go to Xyz Dimension, in time we would travel to the Synchro and Standard Dimension until all dimension become one, so we won't stop until that happens." Celina explained.

"Don't you see going down that path will cause nothing but pain and suffering?" Zuzu asked looking mad. "Every dream has a price, those who fought back knew what they were getting into." Celina replied as her counterpart put her hands on her shoulders. "But what the people that weren't duelists, it wasn't just people that were duelists, there were ones that were attacked that weren't duelists."

"What, my recruits attacked people that weren't duelists?" Celina asked looking a bit doubtful. "I know a few people that hate Fusion Summoners including one that's trying to save his sister, your people capture her." Zuzu said.

"We wouldn't do that, would we?" Celina asked.

"Go ask Shay, you go ask him what happened to his homeworld." Zuzu explained. "I'd send you to ask his comrades but they busy so you should go talk to Shay and hear the story from him."

At the Jungle zone night has falling.

Reed gave Yuya a spoon of his soup as Dueltainer began to wake up. "Yuya, you're awake!" Gong said looking relieved. "Are you ok?" Reed asked.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked as Aura looked above. "Is that you?" She asked. "Is that you, Aura?" The Dueltainer asked. "Oh my duelmate had sailed back to me!" Aura proclaimed happily.

They made a fire and had a pot of soup hanging over the fireplace.

"I don't remember but the last thing I remembered is seeing a duelist solider turning one of the Knight duelists into a card." Yuya explained.

"Gong's flatted his opponents before but nothing like that!" Gong exclaimed in shock. "Everything after that is a blank, did I end up dueling those guys?" Yuya asked.

"Yep, but you didn't alone, remember Jenna Jetsam?" Gong asked. "Yes, I remember her, she worked at the dojo school as a cook." Yuya replied. "Hold on, who's Jenna Jetsam?" Reed asked.

"She's was a friend of Gong and cook at his Dojo School, but she wasn't what she seems, she hates Fusion Summoners." Gong answered. "She's also a friend of Shay."

"You mean that manic that defeated Sora?" Trout asked. "I heard he dueled against that kid but said some weird things."

"I also remembered dueling Sibella." Yuya added. "Who's Sibella?" Aura asked. "Believe me or not but she's a friend of Shay and human vampire." The Dueltainer replied.

The gang gasped in shock. "What, human vampire?" Trout asked in shock. "Gong, do you know anything about this?" Reed asked. "Not much but I told that she defeated Mr Boyle the father of Zuzu and the principal of YOu Show Duel School." The Dojo Student replied. "We also know she appeared when Sylvio was attacked by different duelist, and Zuzu saw her."

"How did your duel against Sibella go?" Aura asked. "Did she hurt you?"

"She was strong and our duel ended up in a draw." Yuya replied. "However she gave back Mr Boyle's life force."

"What do you mean by that?" Reed asked.

"She informed me that she defeated Grizzlepike." Yuya added as Gong gasped. "She defeated former Dojo student Grizzlepike?" The Dojo Man asked. "Yes, she must've dueled him sometime ago." Yuya replied. "She returned his life force as well, meaning Mr Boyle and Grizzlepike should be alright."

"Are you guys sure this Sibella isn't just wearing make-up to look like vampire?" Trout asked in mockery tone. "It sounds crazy, yes but its true." Yuya said.

"Anyway, Gong saw you defeat those soliders along with Jenna and some guy black haired guy." Gong said. "(He must talking about Raptor.)" Yuya thought.

"Whatever went off with your brain seems to be gone for now." Aura said as the Dueltainer looked at her confused. "When you were passed out, I sensed another presence inside of you, there was darkness trying to take control of you."

"All of that happened inside me?" Yuya asked. "It sound farfetched, I mean a human vampire and two souls inside Yuya." Reed said. "I'm not sure what to think about this human vampire but there were two souls inside Yuya." Aura said looking at her crystal apple.

"Where is this Sibella now?" Trout asked. "She was taken by some guy I encountered before on the night that Sora disappeared." Yuya replied. "His name Leonardo."

"This is strange." Reed muttered.

Yuya then took out Yuto's card. "(She sensed another presence inside of me, could've that been Yuto?)"

He remembered the vison he saw of people running for their lives and screaming then getting sealed in cards. "(That would explain how I felt what he felt when his people were sealed in cards, that must've been his anger that was controlling me but that can't be the last words he said to me.)"

"Keep the world smiling and entertained." Yuto said smiling.

At the Iceberg zone.

"Alright, I'll go and track down this Shay." Celina said agreeing. "I'll go and see if what you said is true."

"First I have a plan to keep those Fusion folks away from you." Zuzu said. "What is it?" Her counterpart asked. "If we switch outfits, they'll think I'm you and that you're me." Zuzu explained. "SO you're draw their attention by using my outfit." Celina said realizaing her plan.

Dennis continued eavesdropping.

Zuzu was then wearing the Duel Academy outfit. "Its not a bad fit."

Celina was wearing her counterpart's outfit. "Shay wasn't in the here, Volcano, or the Jungle Zone, so that leads you..." Zuzu began to say. "The Ancient Ruins zone." Celina answered.

They nodded and went their way as Moon Shadow leaped away.

Dennis looked from afar the ice wall then a bright light shines in front of him and looked towards the light there stood the man that looked like Yuya.

"Oh hey, its been while, so how's it going Yuri?" He asked.

end of chapter


	41. Identity Crisis

Chapter 41: Identity Crisis

At the Stadium the crowd was getting irriated that the duels weren't back.

"The crowd isn't happy, I can blame them because I"m not happy either, I simply don't know what's going on anymore." Nico said.

At the sidelines.

"Look here, there's info on who lost." Tate said showing images of two Senior LID students. "These guys must've lost their duel."

"Forget about who lost, look who on the east." Ally said showing a image of Riley on her duel disk. "So the final Youth is underway." Federick said. "Looks like its me and him." Tate said.

At the iceberg zone.

Yuri appeared before Dennis and began walking towards him. "So did you find Zuzu?" He asked.

"Indeed see for yourself." Dennis said pointing down but to see that Zuzu was surrounded by three Obelisk Force Members. "Why are they here, its my job not theirs!" Yuri protested. "I think I might know, Zuzu has a look alike, they both did a switch-o-roo, its a case of mistaken identity, kind of like you and Yuya Sasaki." Dennis replied.

"Yuya, who is he?" Yuri asked. "He's a duelist that live here in the Standard Dimension." Dennis replied. "Second I found something else that you might be interested in."

"What would that be?" Yuri asked. "Apparently, there's human vampire in the Standard Dimension, but she lived in the Xyz Dimension." Dennis replied. "You mean she, you mean this human vampire is a girl?" Yuri asked who starting to snicker. "That sounds silly."

Then they heard a scream and there was Halil and Olga riding down a bathtub with ice slide blades and they crashed into a rail.

"That's the last time you steer." Olga remarked getting up on her right foot. "Me, I thought you were?" Halil asked. "That would explain, how we got here?" Olga said.

"Look we found two duelists here!" Halil said pointing at Dennis and Yuri. "Sure did care for an autograph? Dennis asked.

"Na, I care for a Pendulum Card." Olga said. "Sorry but you're going to have to wait on that." Dennis answered as Yuri approached the two LID exchange students.

"No I'll make time for these two and now they'll pay!" Yuri proclaimed as Halil and Olga gritted their teeth.

Zuzu was surrounded by the three Obelisk Force members.

"(In order for Celina to learn the truth about what happened to Shay's world, I must keep these guys away.)" Zuzu thought. "So, LET'S DUEL!"

The three Obelisk Force members activated their duelists and so did she. "The odds maybe stacked against me but the dueling gets tough, the tough get dueling!"

"Good know!" A voice rang out jumping from a building came Yuri. "Is that Yuya?" Zuzu asked. "I heard we got a resemblance but that's not me, back to matter at hand, so you three step back from her or this will happen to you." He ordered throwing two cards in the center and Zuzu looked at them for a minute then gasped in horror.

In the cards were Olga and Halil. "How did this happen?" She asked kneeling down on her knees. "Nothing they didn't deserve but they interfering with my business, my business with you." Yuri asked. "(Yuya said there was two guys that looked like him, other than Yuto he said there was a guy named Yugo." Zuzu thought. "So you're responible for this?"

"Yes, indeed." Yuri replied. "Then you're a monster." Zuzu remarked as he picked up the cards containing two LID students. "Oh, that's bit harsh, don't you think?" Yuri asked looking offended. "Now but here we don't go something like..." Zuzu began to shout. "Now, now, watch your temper cause if you don't then you'll be turned into a card too." Yuri said with a malicious smile. "That is to say if the Professor doesn't have other plans for you."

She remembered what Celina said. "(He's the leader of the Duel Academy and his orderes are the surpreme law.)"

"What does he want with me?" Zuzu asked. "Beats me, but you look like Rin and Lulu so maybe that's why he wants to meet you." Ruri replied.

"Wait you know Lulu, does that mean you took her?" Zuzu asked angrily. "That's correct." Yuri replied nodding his head. "Where is she?" Zuzu asked. "The same place I'm taken you." Yuri replied as Zuzu gasped. "So you're coming with me to my dimension."

"Well, you'd better tell the professor there's been a change of plans!" Zuzu yelled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, though I'd prefer the hard way." Yuri said offering his hand but Zuzu smacked his hand and flipped backwards.

"My, my, you remind of Lulu and Rin." Yuri said shaking his right hand. "Tell you what, how we duel if I win you'll come with me but if you win then you're free to go."

"Make a deal with you, I don't trust!" Zuzu pointed out. "Maybe you don't trust yourself, you're probably scared that you'll lose to me." Yuri remarked. "In your dreams." Zuzu said. "Then let's duel!" Yuri proclaimed activatin his duel disk. "bring it on, you're going down!" Zuzu proclaimed activating her duel disk.

"Looks like Yuri can take it from here." Dennis said with the Obelisk Force. "So I'll help you guys."

At the Volcano Zone.

Somewhere Leonardo was watching Sibella who began to wake up. "Uh, where am I?" She asked sitting up straight. "You were controlled by your inner self but you defeated the You show principal and dueled against that Dueltaining punk Yuya." Leonardo answered. "Anyway the others are going to meet up with us."

Just then Jenna and Raptor showed up. "You guys are here." Sibella said. "Yeah, but we just got here when we were suppose to be helping Shay." Jenna said rubbing her head.

"What, did you stay there?" Leonardo asked. "I don't know, first we remember seeing these Knight duelists turning them into cards, then everything is blank but then we found ourselves here." Raptor answered.

Yugo was arrived there. "what's this, first an ice place and now fire, what's with this world?"

"Watch your left!" A voice said from afar.

Yugo turned the direction where the voice was and saw the LID Students taken on the Obelisk Force.

Ravenwood had Hierophant of Prophecy, 2nd senior with purple hair had his Naturia Leodrake, and the third with Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

The the three Obelisk Force Members had copy of Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and Triple Ancient Gear Huntind Hound.

"We're surrounded!" Another LID Senior exclaimed. "True but our monsters are stronger cause we're the best of the best, so we'll be fine!" Another LID senior Student pointed out.

"Well, see if your best is the best when I activate this Spell: Ancient Armageddon Gear!" A yellow jeweled Obelisk Force said. "Nown Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can attack three times this turn."

His three headed Gear Hound let out sonic waves. "Go ahead our monsters are stronger, with I'll attack Leodrake!"

"whatever, Leodrake had more attack points." The purple haired man said. "My Double Hunting Hound will deal with that since it placed a Gear Counter on your monster, your Leodrake is destroyed." Yellow jeweled Obelisk Force explained.

Leodrake was struck down by the Gear Counter. "That's not all due the effect of Ancient Armageddon Gear, you take damge equal to your monsters attack points."

Purple haired LID Senior: 0

He was sent flying on his back and noticed the red jeweled Obelisk Force looking at him and activating a button his duel disk. "No please, don't!" The LID senior begged as he screamed.

The red jeweled Obelisk Force took the card and looked at with a laugh.

Just then Perfectly Ulitmate Great Moth was destroyed. "Now its time for you to join your friend, so we can add you to our collection!" The yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member said as the insect duelist was struck down.

3rd LID senior duelist: 0

The green jeweled Obelisk Force Member turned the man into a card too and took it in his hand.

"I remember this." Yugo said.

He recalls a vision of people in Heartland city fleeing from red-uniformed Duel Academy students and some turned the citizens into cards.

"They won't stop, so I"ll make them!" Yugo said furiously.

"You're the only one left, so you're.." The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member began to say. "Hold on!" Yugo called out driving towards the bridge.

An alarm at the Leo Control Room sounded.

"That guy doesn't seem to be allied with Fusion Summoners." Claude said. "Could he be here to help us?"

Yugo activates his duel disk on his Duel Runner. "I'm crashing this Battle Royale by Special Summoning Speedroid Menko!"

Speedroid Menko Level 4 Attack 100

"Thanksk to Menko's abilty all your monsters switch into defense mode." Yugo explained.

All the Obelisk Force's monsters were switch into defense mode.

"Who are you?" The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member asked. "Yugo." The Turbo Duelist replied.

"Yugo, we go where?" The red jeweled Obelisk Force member asked in confusion. "That's my name but you're all going somewhere!" Yugo declared as he drove off. "I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!

Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice Level 3 Attack 300

"Now I tune Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice with Level 4 Speedroid Menko!"

Yugo drove off the cliff and down on the side of the building and now from the walkway was Katt, Maria, and William. "What was that?" Williama asked. "Let's go see!" Maria said as she and others went to bridge.

"Beat your wings to wipe up a wind of destruction, I synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

At the Leo Control Room.

"He must be from the Synchro Dimension." Declan said.

"Look there!" Claude pointed out.

Declan observed and then saw Katt with two allies watching from afar a rock wall. "Looks like Katt is back and she brought two friends."

"Heh, like that will scare us, Triple Ancient Gear Hound's ability will destroy your dragon!" The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member declared. "Dont be so sure, Clear Wing Dragon's ability not only stops a monsters special ability but it destroys your Hunting Hound." Yugo explained as his dragon unleashed a light from its wings and destroyed the Hunting Hound.

"Cause of your Spell, you take damage equal to your Ancient Gear Hound's attack points."

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force: 1800

"Oh man, it doesn't get worse than this." The green jeweled Obelisk Force Member said nervously. "It does, cause now Hunting Hound's attack points are added to Clear Wing Dragon's attack points." Yugo explained.

Clean Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-3900

"There's more I play the Spell: Synchro Cracker, which will finish you all off by returning Clean Wing Dragon back to my Extra Deck, all monsters will fewer attack points are destroyed instantly, just like before your spell card deals you damage to youru destroyed Hounds attack points."

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

Yellow Jewel Obelisk Force Member: 0

"Hey, are you ok?" Yugo asked the LID student. "Uh, don't hurt me!" Kev said running off crying. "Jeez, you could've just said thank you." Yugo muttered.

"Hey you!" A voice from behind asked.

Yugo turned around. "Is that Yuto?" Maria asked hopefully. "No, its not him." Katt said.

"Hey, the name is Yugo!" The Synchro Summoner said irratied and he drove off.

At the Leo Control Room.

"Mr President, the enemies are gone for now, but this is only the beginning so we must gather more reinforcments." Claude said. "Yes, but the question is where do we get some?" Declan asked. "The best what Leo has to offer." Claude answered.

"Don't you have the sense to realize that the Leo wasn't the best, we're facing a new breed of duelists so we must fight with a new one too, that would none other than Pendulum Summoning which Yuya knows that summoning method, also there's duelists that cutting edge, that's the type we if we want to be victorious." Declan declared.

Just then Sylvio approached. "What is the deal, why we can't we see Yuya's duel?"

"Huh, Sylvio how did you get passed the guards?" Claude asked. "Cause I did and when I want do something I do it, I want second shot against Yuya!" Sylvio replied.

"Too bad." Declan muttered. "Oh come on, you're the one in charge of this tournament so change the rules!" Sylvio said. "Oh alright, I'll give you a second chance." Declan said.

at the Jungle Zone.

Yuya awake but the rest of his friends were fast asleep.

Yuya and Gong were leaning against on different side of a tree. "(Are there really two souls inside of me, if so then one of them is Yuto, cause when I saw those Fusion Duelists turned the Knights into cards I remember seeing people in the Xyz Dimension getting turned into cards, so the world is getting darker and scary but...)"

"Use your powers to keep the world entertained and smiling." Yuto said smiling back.

"(It wasn't you that made me so angry.) He thought remembering what Aura said. "(When you were passed out, I sensed two souls inside of you one a darkness trying to control you.)"

(There's darkness inside of me if this takes over me again, I'm afraid of what I might do especially to my friends.)" Yuya thought shaken up and shutting his eyes. "(When things get tough respond with a smile.)" His Father said.

"Hold on, I can't let fear takeover I will keep fighting, I know you'll help me Yuto!" Yuya proclaimed as his friends woke up. "Like you said, dueling is about keeping the world smiling and entertained, first we must put a great show!"

Yuya turned around to face the gang. "Rise and shine!"

"Anyone want breakfast?" Reed asked.

A short time later.

Reed made some sandwiches for the gang.

"Yum, Reed you did it again this is delicious." Yuya praised eating one of the sandwiches. "Oh I just put stuff that was hanging around." Reed said looking flattered. "If I made a meal we'd be eating the dirt and tigs." Trout said loving the taste of the sandwiches.

"Trout is right, Gong thanks for this meal, its just what Yuya needed to regain his strength." Gong prasied.

Aura was annoyed by this. "Reed, Reed, Reed, Reed, Reed, if I knew it was a meal that would save my Yuya, I would've ordered delivery, I'm outta of here!"

The fortunate girl stormed off.

"Well, she seems upset." Trout said. "Since she's not in the tournament, she can run off to wherever she wants to go." Reed said. "Maybe but she'll have company everyone here has their own reasons to be here." Gong said.

Yuya remembered something and that was Sora who returned.

"Sora." He said. "Sora, what about Sora?" Gong asked. "He's back but I don't think he's on our side anymore." The Dueltainer replied.

At the iceberg zone.

Zuzu was hiding beneath a iceberg ledge. "(I should've known dueling him was a mistake.)"

She then noticed a shadow above the ledge. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, face the facts that we'll sniff you out soon." Yuri said above him was purple glowing dragon.

THe dragon's flew around and its tail cut a part of the ice ledge making fall on the ground as Zuzu almost gasped but covered her mouth. "Well, well, look at what I found." Yuri said looking down and he seemed to have heard her gasp.

Zuzu shut her eyes in fright. "(Oh no, I'm cornered, I wish Yuya were here.)"

Just then her bracelet glowed and Yuri saw the light. "What's this?" He asked as he disappeared. "(It glowed, does that mean Yuya is here?)" She asked looking around and out of nowhere came Yugo driving on his duel Runner.

Yugo noticed her. "Rin!"

He stopped his duel runner and got off. "Rin, you're safe.!" He hugged Zuzu which made her blush. "Sorry, wrong girl."

Zuzu then remembered Yuri mentioning a girl named Rin. "You remind me of Rin and Lulu."

Zuzu break away from him and looked at the man. "Wait, why do you think I look Rin, who is she?"

She noticed that the guy that mistook her for Rin looked like Yuya and Yuto.

From afar was Aura who was looking down. "I can't believe it, that's Zuzu, first she acts all honey bunny with my darling and now she's all luvey-duvey with this guy, What nerve!"

She then slipped after piece of the ledge she standing on gave way and she slide down knocking herself out cold. "That's a brain freeze."

At the Jungle zone.

"Hey, Yuya!" Dennis called out as the Dueltainer and Dojo student turned around. "Oh hi, Dennis."

"I just dueled against Zuzu and won." Dennis said. "Where is she?" Yuya asked. "Uh, the Volcano zone, why?" Dennis asked. "There's some kind of duelists that's causing all mayhem." Gong answered.

"What kinds of things?" Dennis asked. "There's duelists that are from another dimension." Yuya answered. "Dimension, nice joke." Dennis giggled. "Its no joke, Sora is one of them." Yuya added.

"Interesting, it must be cool to have a friend from a dimension." Dennis said. "Not quite but we're not sure why he's here, but that's the reason Gong and I are sticking together." Yuya said. "Its not safe to alone." Gong added.

"There was four of us, we decided to spilt up and cover more ground." Yuya said.

"Whoa, this sounds serious, Zuzu said she's heading towards the Iceberg Zone, let's head there.' Dennis said.

At the iceberg zone.

"What do you mean you want to know about Rin, you're her." Yugo said as Zuzu's bracelet glowed again.

They both vanished as just Yuya and the others arrived.

"She's not here." Dennis said. "(Yuri must've gotten her, so that means the pieces are coming into place.)"

At the Ancient Ruins.

Shay: 2100

Sora:

Shay had his Raidraptor Force Strix, two Vanishing Lanius, and two Fuzzy Lanius.

Raidraptor Force Strix Rank 4 Attack

2x Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius Level 4 Attack 1300

2x Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius Level 4 Defense 1500

Sora had Fluffal Mouse and Edge Imp Sabres.

Edge Imp Sabres Level 3 Attack 1200

Fluffal Mouse Level 1 Attack 100

"Nice dueling but this will end here." Sora said as he drew from his deck and looked to see what card he drew. "Perfect, I activate Fluffal mouse ability which lets me summon two more since its in attack mode."

2x Fluffal Mouse Level 1 Attack 100

"Now I fuse my three Fluffal Mice with Edge Imp Sabres, Edges of Sharpness, mayhem of mice when the four come together, you will pay the price, I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Tiger!"

Frightfur Tiger Level 6 Attack 1900

"Next Tiger's ability activate which lets me destroy the same number of Fluffal Monsters I used to Fusion Summon, I used three." Sora explained. "Oh no." Shay said.

The two pair of Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius were destroyed. "Now your Force Strix gets weaker since those four Raidraptors were destroyed."

Raidraptor Force Strix Attack 100

Just then Celina arrived and then above flying was Jenna. "Who's that?" She asked looking down.

"Next Frightfur Tiger gains 300 extra attack points for every Frightfur monster on the field which its counts as itself." Sora explained.

Frightfur Tiger Attack 1900-2200

"Now to use them, Frightfur Tiger attack!"

Force Strix was cut by the Tiger's scissor like body and destroyed.

Shay was sent flying out of the temple as Celina watches.

Jenna sees this gasping in horror. "Shay!" She cried as her friend fell down temple's stairs and landed on the bottom.

Shay: 0

"How will I find out the truth now?" Celina asked to herself.

End of chapter.


	42. Battlefronts

Chapter 42: Battlefronts

At the Youth Divension court.

"Its time for the final match of the Youth Divension!" Nico announced. "It'll be a great showdown with Leo's prized Riley against You Show's Tate, I can't wait and I don't have to cause the match is starting now!"

"Stay on your toes, remember Riley is a double threat!" Ally called out. "Yeah he used Fusion and Synchro Summon before!" Federick added. (I remember that's why I have a secret weapon that'll help me win, one that Riley won't see coming, at least I hope.)" Tate thought looking at his ace monster in his hand.

"This should be one tough duel, too bad that Yuya and Zuzu aren't here." Mr Boyle said. "Yeah such a shame but that Aura girl was talking with Reed and mentioned something about helping Yuya." Yoko said. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Mr Boyle asked. "That Reed...was going to prepare a meal for Yuya and the others, He's so lucky!" Yoko declared blushing.

Riley looks around the arena and flinches seeing his mother up in the main box. She gives him a stern look which makes Riley look at Tate with determination.

At the temple in the Ancient Ruins Zone.

Shay was defeated just as Celina and Jenna arrived.

Celina went to Shay's aid when she noticed he was getting up.

Sora approached out of the temmple looking down at Shay. "Still think you're the topo duelist?"

Celina tried to pick him up but he felt a pain on his chest. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Oh don't bother helping him Zuzu, he's big boy, he can't take care of himself." Sora sighed.

"Hold it!" A voice rang out. Sora and Celina looked above.

Jenna flew down next to Shay. "Who are you? Celina asked. "Never mind that, whoever you are keep that kid busy and I'll take care of Shay." Jenna ordered.

Celina activated her duel disk which Sora noticed her duel disk. "That's Fusion Duel Disk, you're not Zuzu!"

"Its time for us to play a game of hide and seek with the help of the spell: Lunalight Eclipse now you see us now you don't." Celina said as a dark mist appeared. "If its a game you want to play, ready or not here I come!" Sora said running down to the mist.

At the Volcano zone.

Celina along with Jenna and Shay were running.

Shay stopped on his knee in pain. "Why are you helpin him, our job is to take duelists like him down, not nurse him back to health." Sora said.

Celina gritted her teeth and then Sun and Moon Shadow appeared.

Sora tried to run pass them but he was stopped by Sun Shadow. "Let us go." Moon Shadow said as he walked away as Celina followed along with two Xyzs.

"Get out of my way!" Sora ordered. "That won't happen." Sun replied.

They both activate their duel disks. "LET'S DUEL!"

Sun Shadow: 4000

Sora: 4000

"Why are you helping us?" Celina asked carrying Shay by his right arm and Jenna carrying him by his left arm. "Cause its part of our Ninja clan and we always keep our promises." Moon replied.

Yuya and Gong arrived at the Ancient Ruins.

"She's not here either." Yuya said. "Where could she be?" Gong asked.

At the iceberg zone.

"Aura wake up, you hear me?" Reed asked. "Its no use she's out like a light, I wish we knew why." Trout said. "Right, but we can't just leave her here." Reed said. "Yeah but we can't stay here either." Trout replied.

"Good idea, you carry her." Reed said. "Me, oh I should've kept my mouth shut." Trout groaned.

At the Volcano zone.

Dennis was looking down from a corner of a boulder behind him were three Obelisk Force members.

"I have good news, Celina is down there." He said. "We'll take it from here." An Obelisk force said. "Indeed you will, for now its best I stay in the sidelines." Dennis said.

They walk on a bridge's other end.

"Hold it, Celina, we were looking for you some quite some time." A green jeweled Obelisk Members said. "Now the game is up." A red jeweled Obelisk Force Member added. "So come on with us."

"Yeah just try and make me." Celina said.

Shay, Jenna, and Moon Shadow stood in front of her. "Guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

"we're joining too!" A voice rang out.

They looked to see the rest of Shay's comrades. "Leonardo, Jenna, William, Katt, Sibella, Maria, and raptor!" He said.

AT the Leo Control Room.

"Looks we get to see the rest of shay's comrades." Claude said.

"Look stay back!" Shay ordered. "Sibella, you still need rest."

"I'll join instead." Maria said. "Alright then, Sibella I order you stay back besides I can't anything happen you." Shay said as the vampire girl blushed slightly.

"Let me join too?" Raptor asked as he turned his attention and snarled as his eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes. "(Whoa, what's his deal?)" Celina asked herself. "No, you just dueled other Obelisk Force Members along with Jenna so you both need to rest too." Shay said.

Jenna and Raptor shrugged but nodded their heads went back to the others.

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 4000

Green jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 4000

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force member: 4000

Moon Shadow: 4000

Celina: 4000

Shay: 4000

Maria: 4000

"Ready, I summon Edge Imp Saw!" Sora proclaimed.

Edge Imp Saw Level 3 Attack 500

"You know I"m going to cut you down to size." Sora said. "We shall see." Sun replied.

Shay wanted to go first but Moon stopped him.

"Allow me to go first, I summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!"

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Level 4 Attack 1500

"Next I place three cards facedown."

"Its my move then." The red jeweled Obelisk Force said drawing his card. "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound rise!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

"Now since you have a monster on your side, Hunting Hound can deal you 600 points of damage, canine cannon!" He ordered.

"I activate the trap: Barrier Ninjitsu art of Extinguishment, when I take damage that's 800 points or less the damage I would've taken is negated." Moon explained.

"So what I'm activating this Polymerization, with it I fuse three Hunting Hounds, watch of the fury of the pack takes of single raging beast, I Fusion Summon: Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member proclaimed.

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"Now attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap: Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows, when I control a Ninja Monster by reducing my life points by half, the battle phase ends." Moon explained as a whirlwind surrounded him.

Moon Shadow: 2000

"Are you okay?" Shay asked. "As I told you guys before I will protect Celina." Moon Shadow replied. "Blast, I place two cards facedown and end my turn." The red Jeweled Obelisk Force member said.

"Check this out the Spell: Ninjitsu of Art Hazy Duplication, I can Special Summon a Ninja monster, so rise Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!"

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Level 4 Attack 1500

"I Fusion Summon: Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The Green jeweled Obelisk Force Member proclaimed.

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"Now attack!"

"Like I said my trap card will stop your monsters attack by reducing my life points by half!" Moon Shadow declared.

Moon Shadow was covered by a whirlwind.

Moon Shadow: 1000

"I tribute Ninja Shingetsu to summon: Twilight Ninja Nichirin the Chunin!"

Twilight Ninja Nichirin the Chunin Level 6 Attack 2300

"I'm adding to the pack, I Fusion Summon: Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member proclaimed.

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"I then activate my trap again!" Moon Shadow proclaimed as another whirlwind surrounded him.

Moon Shadow: 500

"Curses, I place three card facedown and end my turn."

Moon shadow bended down on his right knee.

"Let me show what I can do." Shay said beginning to step forward. "No way." Celina said. "Rest up while I take it from here!"

He noticed her activating the Polymerization card. "I activate the Spell: Polymerization, with it I fusa Lunalight blue cat with Lunalight Purple Butterfly, by combing the forces of the fearless Feline, fluttering fury of a huntress, I create new lunar legend, I Fusion Summon: Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Lunalight Cat Dancer Level 7 Attack 2400

Shay looked while he gritted his teeth and so did Sibella. "Impressive, then again I expected no less from a student of Duel Academy." Dennis said.

He noticed Reed and Trout coming from a corner they both hide back. "Look a duel, do you think those are the trouble makers that Yuya was talking about?" Reed asked. "I don't know, I dont' want to find out!" Trout yelled.

"I then activate the Spell: Lunalight Perfume, its truly a freshen scent cause I can bring back Blue cat!"

Lunalight blue Cat Level 4 Attack 1600

"Now blue Cat double Cat Dancers attack points."

Lunalight Cat Dancer Attack 2400-4800

"Sharpen steel and ruler of the jungle, when both come together prepare to rumble, I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Leo!"

Frightfur Leo Level 6 Attack 2400

Just then Yuya and Gong arrived from the other side of the lava river. "Sora!" Yuya called out.

Sora turned to see his friends and sighed. "(Time for the sun to set on his duel so I can hunt down Shay.)"

"I activate Cat Dancer's ability by tribute Blue Cat, Cat Dancer can attack your monsters twice." Celina explained. "Now attack Ancient Gear Hound!"

"Nice try but your cat is about to get declawed!" The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member declared and revealing a trap. "Uh oh, what is that?" Celina asked. "Its the trap: Fusion Dispersal, it splits your Fusion Monster back into the two that were used to Fusion Summon it and you take the damage equal to the monster with the highest attack points.

Blue Cat level 4 Attack 1600

Lunalight Purple Butterfly Level 3 Attack 1000

Celina: 2400

"You can't beat us, did you forget we're Fusion Summoner like you, we know all your moves." The Red Jeweled Obelisk Force member said.

"We got to help them." Reed said. "How can we do that?" Trout asked. "Those guys aren't even the tournament."

"Somethings aren't important than a tournament." Reed stated. "You're right, helping others in a tournament is right, which something I don't say!" Trout spatted.

"Sora, over here!" Yuya called out.

He saw his friend approaching closer to the ninja duelist Sun Shadow who back away slowly. "I know you can hear me, why are you shutting me out, talk to me!" Yuya called out again.

"Gong had heard that you and those Obelisk Force guys are turning people into cards, Gong never knew that you'd do something like that." Gong stated.

"At least look at us, Sora!" Yuya called out again.

Sora gritted his teeth. "Fine, I'm looking at you guys happy now, so get lost!"

"Oh yeah, I don't think so!" Yuya shouted as he tried run but stopped by Gong by grabbing him from behind. "Wait, its too dangerous!"

"Let me go!" Yuya yelled struggling to get loose.

"Oh its you again." A voice called out.

Yuya and Gong turned to see Leonado, Katt, and William. "Hey its Katt and Leonardo!" The dueltainer exclaimed. "You know them?" Gong asked. "I dueled them on the night, that Sora vanished from the hospital." Yuya replied.

Gong then noticed something behind them. "Look there!"

"Look where?" Yuya asked.

"Let's go!" Reed said as he ran towards the others including Trout.

Their friends including the three Obelisk Force members looked at them.

Reed: 4000

Trout: 4000

"Intrusion penalty, 2000 points of damage will inflict." The duel disk electronic voice declared.

Reed: 2000

Trout: 2000

"I play the spell: Minute Meal, with this I can summon as many Cookpals as I want as long as their level is the lower than the combine of your monsters level.' Reed explained. "So Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta, Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette, Royal Cookpal King Burger!"

Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta Level 8 Attack 300

Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette Level 9 Attack 300

Royal Cookpal King Burger Level 10 Attack 300

"I now throw a facedown and end my turn." Reed said.

"Hah, you're not a card swinger, you're just a crazy cook!" Green jeweled Obelisk Force Member said. "We'll cook up your life points, isn't that right Trout?" Reed asked patted the fisherman duelist on the back making him fall forward.

"Hey your patting is full of cards, still its a favor so I activate the Spell: Inland, this lowers any of my Water monsters Level by 1, so that lets me summon the Legendary Fisherman!"

Legendary Fisherman Level 5-4 Attack 1850

"Then I tribute him to Special Summon the Legendary Fisherman 3!"

Legendary Fisherman 3 Level 7 Attack 2500

"When this card is on the field, I banish as many monsters I want." Trout explained.

"Say what?" The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member asked in shock.

"You heard me, so Fisherman scoop up those pooches so we can take them to the pound!" Trout commanded as his Fisherman scooped the Hunting Hound with a fishing net. "What a way to reel them in, the way for this I activate the Trap: Monster pie, my cookpals will be cooking up a succubus delicious, you get a monste pie for each Hunting Hound that was banished."

"Nasty!" The green jeweled Obelisk Force Member said in digust.

3x Monster Pie Level 3 Attack 1000

"Don't fret up just yet, by sending my three Royal cookpals to my hand, I destroy the same number monsters on your field, squash those pies!" Reed commanded.

The three monster pies were destroyed as the Cookpals were returned back to Reed's hand. "Let me add sauce to that appetizer, by sending the three Hunting Hound to your graveyard, you take double the damage." Trout explained. "The damage you guys would've taken would be 1000 points but now." Reed began to say.

"It'll be doubled to 2000 points.' Trout finished.

The three Obelisk Force Member were struck by lightening. "AAAAAHH!"

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 2000

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 2000

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 2000

"You're reeled them in." Reed praised. "That's right, and you cooked them up." Trout replied then the Obelisk Force chuckled. "Heh, heh, heh, enjoy your victory cause it won't last!" The green jeweled Obelisk Force Member chuckled.

"I activate all my facedowns, First is: Ancient Gear Reborn, Second Ancient Gear Shot, and last Ancient Gear Boost, due to Gear Reborn I resurrect Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and give it an extra 200 points of bite!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800-2000

"Next Ancient Gear Spark Shot deals your damage half of Triple Gear Hunting Hound's attack points but Ancient Gear Boost will double the damage which is 2000 points."

The Triple hunting Hound burst a surge of yellow light of its mouths

"I'm cooked!" Reed panicked as the yellow light blasted him and send into the building. "REED!" Trout screamed.

Reed: 0

Reed fell on the ground.

"That's what I call well done." The green jeweled Obelisk Force said chuckled as he prepared to press on his duel disk which got Yuya's attention. William, Katt, Jenna, and everyone noticed this.

Reed was turned into a card. "Oh no!" Yuya screamed. "They're going to pay!" Gong said angrily as he went up to assist their friends. "Hey Sora, you're leader of this team, so put an end to this!" Yuya ordered.

"I don't have to an end to anything." Sora replied as Yuya gasped and his eyes glowed red again. "You're next, so I use the same combo to deal you the same damage by resurrecting Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and making it 200 extra attack points stronger!" The Yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member said.

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800-2000

Trout was hit by Hunting Hound light burst and making him fall to ground.

Trout: 0

He noticed Reed's card in front of him. "Well, at least we'll be reunited." He said smiling as he was turned into a card.

Sun Shadow nearly stepped off the edge to the lava river. "There no where to run now, I activate Leo's ability once per turn, it destroy one monster on the field and you take damage equal to its attack points." Sora explained.

Sun Shadow: 0

Sun Shadow was defeated and turned into a card.

Yuya began to get angry and feel the darkness controlling him he looked at Sora and Obelisk Force members.

He remembered the Knights becoming cards, now Trout, Reed, and Sun Shadow are sealed in cards too.

Yuya leaped over the lava river. "SORA!"

"Its your turn , your turn to go down that is, I activate the trap: Ancient Gear Reborn, like before I summon back Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member explained.

Triple Ancient Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800-2000

"I'll activate my facedown too, the trap: Ancient Gear Spark Shot!" The green jeweled Obelisk Force Member said.

"Not so fast Sylvio is activating the Action Spell: Flame Guard, which stops your Hunting Hound's effect." Sylvio explained.

Syvlio then heard an alarm on his duel disk. "Intrusion penalty, deal you 2000 points of damage."

Sylvio: 2000

"Where was I, oh to save everybody, do I have time for nap first?" He asked. "I'll assist too!" Katt proclaimed as she activated her duel disk. "Me too!" William said activated his duel disk.

William: 4000

Katt: 4000

"Intrusion penalty, take 2000 points of damage!" Their duel disk electronic voices proclaimed.

Katt: 2000

William: 2000

"I activate the effect of my Rescue Cat Girl from my hand, when my life points are at 2000 points or less I, I'm allowed to Special Summon this cat in defense mode!"

Rescue Cat Girl Level 3 Defense 1000

"I activate my K-9 Rescue Shaggy Dog's ability from my hand, this allows me to Special Summon it from my hand in Defense Mode as long as I give up 400 life points!" William explained.

William: 1600

K-9 Rescue Hound Dog Level 3 Defense 1000

"Now I activate the Quick-Spell: Cat Saver by given up 500 life points, this allows me to Special summon a cat monster from my deck." Katt explained.

Katt: 1500

"I chose Level 4 Wild Cat in attack mode!"

Wild Cat Level 4 Attack 800

"Next I play a trap from my hand!

"Trap from your hand?" Sylvio asked. "You can't do that!" The three Obelisk Force Members exclaimed. "I can when I special Summon two Cat Monsters in one turn, this one is called: Cat Xyz Surprise with this I draw another card from my deck and if that's Level 4 Cat or lower then I can summon it on the field." Katt explained as she drew her card and looked at it with a smile.

"I summon Fiery Cat in attack mode!"

Fiery Cat Level 4 Attack 600

"Next I activate the second effect of my trap: by sending Rescue Cat Girl to the graveyard I'm allowed to perform an Xyz Summon!"

"No way!" The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member exclaimed. "Now these two cats will they call upon a cat monster that'll bounce on its opponents with a fiery force, I Xyz Summon: Flame Nyan Cat Lady!"

Flame Nyan Cat Lady Rank 4 Attack 2100

"Not bad." Celina muttered looking impressed. "I activate my Quick-spell: K-9 Rescue Pack, with this I Special Summon a K-9 Monster from my hand, as long as I give up 500 life points." William explained. "I summon K-9 General Hound.

William: 1000

K-9 General Hound Level 4 Attack 1200

"With this now I activate the effect of my Quick-Spell, by banishing this from my graveyard, I perform an Xyz Summoning, so I overlay my two Level 4 K-9 Rescue Hound Dog and General Hound Hound to built the Overlay Network, with this canines they bring forth a strong K-9 Monster , I Xyz Summon: K-9 Commander Wolfen!"

K-9 Commander Wolfen Rank 4 Attack 2000

"Those two are good." Gong said looking a bit impressed. "I'd expect nothing less from my comrades." Shay said. "(Same here, after all Katt was the second top Xyz Summoner back at LID.)" Sylvio thought.

"I wish was helping Shay and the others." Sibella said. "He'll be alright, he's got Katt, Maria, and William with him." Jenna said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "(Even though we still need to find out more of what happened to Yuto.)" Sibella thought.

"I activate Nyan Cat Lady's hidden ability by banishing a Cat Monster from my graveyard, I deal you damage to its defense points and there's more depending on the Cat Monster's Level, it deal the same damage if there's more than one duelist I'm up against." Katt explained. "Since there's three of you Obelisk Force punks and Rescue Cat Girl is Level 3, all three of you will take 1000 points of damage each!"

"No way!" The red jeweled Obelisk Force Member exclaimed. "Now, Nyan Cat Flame Wall attack!" Katt commanded as her Flame Nyan Cat unleased a wave of fire at the Brutal Fusion Summoners and they were burned.

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 1000

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 1000

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 1000

"That was good, Katt." William praised winking at her. "Oh, thanks." The Cat girl said blushing.

Sora was leaving until he heard Yuya's voice. "Sora!"

He turned around to see Yuya covered in a dark aura. "What you're doing is wrong!" Yuya shouted.

Sora didn't flinch but he glanced at his former friend.

"Its up to you, use your power to overcome the darkness, to make the world smile." Yuto's voice said.

Yuya surpassed the darkness. "That's right, you're dueling me Sora."

"Fine, let's go somewhere so we won't get bothered." Sora said as he went into a cave.

"You forgot what dueling is all about but I'll remind you no matter what." Yuya said.

"LET'S DO THIS!" They both proclaimed.

end of chapter.


	43. Fighting for Fun

Chapter 43: Fighting for Fun

At the Youth Court Riley was doing an Xyz Summon.

"I Xyz Summon C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle!" He proclaimed.

C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle Rank 5 Attack 2500

"(I knew something like this was going to happen.)" Tate thought then he smiled. "(I'm ready for it.)"

"Now I activate Rock Armor's ability by using Overlay Unit, Rock Armor gets half of the Defense points of both of our monsters added to its attack points."

C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle Attack 2500-2500

"Rock Armor attack your gaget Giant!"

"Not so fast, my Gaget has a giant advantage you don't know about, its special ability allows it destroy your Rock Armor." Tate explained. "Oh my, Tate had Riley on the ropes!" Nico exclaimed.

"With Rock Armor's ability, it can't be effected by monsters abilities.' Riley explained. "Wait that means..." Tate began to say as his Gaget Giant was destroyed. "over."

Tate: 0

"This years Youth Divension Champion is Riley!" Nico announced. "You deserve it like the way you use Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summons like Declan does." Tate praised. "Uh, yeah just like Declan." Riley said smiling a bit.

At the Volcano zone.

Sibella had her Mokula Princess of the Vampires, Katt had her Flame Nyan Cat Lady, William had his K-9 Commander Wolfen, Moon Shadow had his Twilight Ninja Shingetsu, Celina had her Lunalight Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly, and Jenna had her Transformer Optimas Primal

"you may have us outnumbered but we guarntee that your numbers are out." An Obelisk force member said.

"Oh please you guys were up against me only then you wouldn't stand a chance, your dueling is for the dogs." Sylvio pointed out. "My turn, I draw!"

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor- Funky Comedian to set the Pendulum Scale, now I can summon monsters between Level 2-7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: Monster emerge AbyssActor-Superstar!"

Abyss Actor-Superstar Level 7 Attack 2500

"This Superstar can add a Abyss Script card to my hand from my deck, I add Abyss Script- Fantasy Magic, its for my superstar to take the center stage, its read over the script and he'll nail the roar!"

Superstar then cloaked in a wizard's garb. "Now attack that Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Yellow Obelisk Force Member: 1500

"you got a lot to learn about battling kid, when Hunting Hound is destroyed it'll take you and your crew out."

"Oh I didn't destroy it when using Script it allows Superstar to return your Hunting Hound back to your extra deck." Sylvio explained. "Think again, I activate the trap: Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion, when an Ancient Gear Monster leaves the field, it allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with the monsters that just left the field, with that I summon the true leader of the pack, I Fusion Summon: Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 9 Attack 2800

"Witness the power this beast, when this monster is Fusion Summoned, my opponents lose half of their life points!" The Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force Member explained.

Sylvio: 1000

Moon Shadow: 250

Celina: 1200

Katt: 750

Wiliam: 750

Shay: 2000

"You'll hear my father for this!" Sylvio pointed out. "Make sure you tell him about how you helped us to defeat them." Shay said as he began to step in and draw his card. "I'm up."

"Wait let me step." Jenna called out. "Forget it, you heard what Shay told you." A voice said. "Gong, why are you here?" Jenna asked. "Second your friend Shay isn't any condition to duel, so Gong is taken over." Gong proclaimed as he drew a card. "Intrusion penalty, 2000 points!" His electroic duel disk voice said.

Gong: 2000

Shay looks at teh Dojo student with a glare and Jenna stares at Gong as well with a surprised look.

At the underground caveren.

Sora: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"On with the show, I activate the spell: Toy Vendor, its super fun cause by discarding one card from my hand, I can draw another one from my deck." Sora explained as his Vendor appeared from behind.

"Later Fluffal wings, if I manage to draw a Level 4 or below monster I can Special Summon it but if its not then I have discard it."

Sora drew and looked at what he drew.

"Yes."  
The vendor released a ball and out came Fluffal Bear.

Fluffal Bear Level 3 Attack 1200

"Next I activate Polymerization, I Fusion Summon: Edge of Sharpness and fury of bear, when these two monsters come together you'd better beware, welcome to the party Frighfur Bear!" Sora proclaimed.

Frightfur Bear Level 7 Attack 2200

"I'll end my turn with a facedown, you should'nt have challenged me cause losing to me isn't going to be pretty."

"Its a good thing I"m not going to lose, I'm going to remind what duel is really about!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew his card. "I using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician with Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now, I can summon monsters between Level 2-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of victory, my monster are ready to swing into action, turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Sora remember the first time we dueled each other?"

"I remember it was half fun, that I was half trying." Sora replied.

"I remember what it was like to know someone who duels for the right reasons, now Odd-Eyes attack!" Yuya commanded.

Sora then leaped onto a rock and snags an Action card. "I activate the Action Spell: Flame Chain, this will decrease your Pendulum Dragon's attack points by 400!"

"Not if I activate Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Ability, it'll use its wizardry to stop your spell in its tracks." Yuya declared.

Stargazer magician then unleashed its magical powers and negate the Action spell.

Sora went off to find another action card.

Yuya went to find one and he did. "I activate the Spell Card: Flame Surge, it gives Odd-Eyes extra 400 attack points this turn."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-2900

"I activate the Quick-Spell: De-Fusion, with this I spilt Frightfur Bear into the monsters that were used to Fusion Summon it, nice to have the double to defense to defend me."

Fluffal Bear Level 3 Defense 800

Edge Imp Sabres Level 3 Defense 800

"Odd-Eyes attack Imp Sabres!"

Imp was destroyed by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"I activate the effect of Flame Surge, since your Imp was destroyed, its defense points come at your as damage." Yuya explained.

Sora: 3200

"I'm ending my turn now, so Odd-Eyes attack points go back to normal."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2900-2500

"Admit you feel that smile coming back, don't you think its fun that we're dueling for fun?" Yuya asked.

"You don't know anything about dueling, dueling is about destroying your enemies." Sora replied coldly as the Dueltainer gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile outside at the Volcano Zone.

"Zuzu, this Pendulum card you gave back to me will swing the duel our way, I use Scale 1 Pendulum Statue Red Fiend and Scale 12 Pendulum Statue black Sun, Gong sets the Pendulum Scale, now Gong can summon monsters between Level 2-11 all at the same time, Gong Pendulum Summons: bring out two monsters, Superheavy Samurai Thief, and Superheavy Samurai Transporter!'

2x Superheavy Samurai Thief Level 10 Attack 1000

Superheavy Samurai Transporter Level 5 Attack 1200

"Gong activates the ability from Samurai Thief, Gong activates a spell that was activated last turn, Sylvio's Evil Hell was a Pendulum Monster but its also a spell card, so Gong will take it."

Sylvio took this Penulum Monster into his hand. "You know we're on the same team, you can use that move on someone else like our opponents."

"True but Gong doesn't like that, so Gong tributes the second Thief and now Sylvio's second Pendulum Card is handed to Gong." Gong declared. "Now Gong activates the effect of Transporter, Gong tributes it to give the two Pendulum Monster to Shay."

Gong threws the two Pendulum Monsters to the hostile Xyz Summoner which surprised him including his comrades. "What'd you give me these cards?"

"Yeah, more like why are you helping?" Jenna asked. "Even after I brutally defeated you on that night Sora vanished."

"We're team." Gong said as he glanced at Jenna. "Gong stills thinks Jenna as a friend."

Jenna made an surprised look so did Katt, william, Maria, Sibella, and Raptor.

Shay continued staring at his team.

At underground cavern.

"Dueling has never been for fun, but it was fun seeing those Xyz duelists run for their lives." Sora said.

"Well I still refuse to believe that this is the real you." Yuya said. "Sorry, but its simply are what they are." Sora said.

"I draw!" Shay declared ferociously.

He began panting. "(These people coming together and battling with each other, but why?)"

He remembered that Celina protected him and Jenna from Sora, Moon protecting them all from with barrier ninjitsu art of the Gathering Shadows, Sylvio taken the penalty damage so did Gong who told him that they're team and that he still thinks Jenna as a friend.

"This team is going to win, with Scale 1 Evil Heel, and Scale 8 Funky Comedian I set the Pendulum Scale, now I can monsters between Level 2-7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon a trio of Terror, Raidraptor Wild Vulture!"

3x Raidraptor Wild Vulture Level 6 Attack 1600

"With these threem monsters I built the Overlay Network, fearest falcon set your wings of glaze and lock your eyes on our ill-sited foe, I Xyz Summon: appear Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Rank 6 Attack 2000

"I activate Revolution Falcon's special ability by using one Overlay Unit, it can attack each one of your monsters."

"That won't matter cause we'll come at you with our damage combo." the green jeweled Obelisk Force Member said.

"You won't get the chance." Katt said. "Yes, Shay's monster is strong than you realize." William added. "Hiss, prepare to meet your downfall!" Sibella declared.

Sylvio turned around and gasped. "(Is that vampire girl i saw on that night Yuya attacked me?)"

"My comrades are right, see when Revolution Falcon battles all your monster's attack points are reduced to zero." Shay declared. "Now Revolution Falcon go!"

3x Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Attack 2000-0

"Avenge those who had fallen and destroy the enemy, blitzing rebortment!"

Revolution Falcon opening its bay doors and dropped a bomb payload destroyed the Hunting Hound Monsters and wiping out the rest of the Obelisk Force Member's life points.

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

Green jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

yellow jeweled Obelisk Force Member: 0

"Alright, how does that feel loser!" Sylvio cheered. Gong nods at Shay and looked back at Jenna too.

Back at the underground cavern.

"Face it, dueling is a means to an end, your end." Sora said. "My turn, I send another Fluffal wing to activate Vendor's effect again, so I draw a card."

He looked at what he drew. "Perfect, I Special Summon Fluffal Owl since its level 2, this lets me add a Polymerization card to my hand."

Fluffal Owl Level 2 Attack 1000

"Since Vendor is the field and I have two Fluffal wings in my graveyard, by banishing both of my Fluffal wings, I draw two more cards." Sora explained as he drew his two cards and looked at them. "Then by tributing Vendor, I can draw another card!"

He drew one more card from his deck. "Sora drew three cards!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I activate the Spell: Edge Nightmare, boy is it terrifying cause it lets me summon a monster that's cut off the edge, Edge Imp Sabres!"

Edge Imp Sabres Level 3 Attack 1200

"I activate Polymerization to Fuse Imp Sabres, Fluffal Bear, and Fluffal Owl, bird of prey, edge of sharpness, and fury of bear, when the three come together prepare for a scare, I Fusion Summon: Frighfur Tiger get ready to cut down Yuya down to size!"

Frightfur Tiger Level 6 Attack 1900

"I remember when you used to built people up like when you taught Zuzu how to Fusion Summon, you did for friendship and for fun!" Yuya yelled. "Fun is for the foolish, Fusion is told to crush your enemies, guess who's enemy number 1?" Sora asked.

"You don't get it, dueling to hurt others is wrong!" Yuya snapped. "I say its right, when Frighfur Tiger is Fusion Summoned it can destroy the same number of monsters that used to summon it!" Sora explained. "I fuse three so I can destroy three monsters!"

Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician, and Odd-Eyes were destoryed.

"For every Frightfur monster on my field, Frightfur Tiger gains an extra 300 attack points."

Frightfur Tiger Attack 1900-2200

"Its time Tiger tear Yuya apart!"

Yuya ran off but was pounced by Tiger and sent the dueltainer backwards.

Yuya: 1800

"I'm enjoy this so far but things must come to an end like my turn." Sora said setting two cards facedown.

Yuya slowly got up on his feet. "You weren't never mean like this, what happened to the Sora I knew before?"

"You just never seen this side of me, I'm the fierect Fusion Warrior that Duel Academy has." Sora replied. "Well that doesn't matter to me cause you're still my friend!" Yuya delcared as he drew. "I summon Performapal Skater Skimmer!"

Performapal Skater Skimmer Level 4 Attack 500

"Since I successfully summoend a Performapal Monster I can Special Summon: Performapal Secondonkey!"

Performapal Secondonkey Level 4 Attack 1000

"With these two monsters I built the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Do you know what Duel Academy did to the Xyz Dimension, it wrecked their world, a world full of happiness and smiles, your buddies took it all away." Yuya said frowning. "Stuff happens, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Sora said. "You had no right to do you what you did, this move will show you why I activate Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability by using one Overlay Unit your Tiger's attack points are cut in half and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that same amount!" Yuya explained.

Frighfur Tiger Attack 2200-1100

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-3600

"I won't give up till I see the real you again!" Yuya proclaimed. "This is the real me, I activate the trap: Frightfur March, since a monster effect targeted at a Frightfur Fusion Monster that effect is negated and not only that I send one monster from my deck to the graveyard so that I Fusion Summon again, here's the the cat that's all claws and jaws, Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth Level 8 Attack 2400

"Sabre-Tooth abilithy lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard, this is the bear with so much scare: Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear Level 6 Attack 2200

"Thanks to Frighfur Tiger it can give an extra 300 attack point for every Frightfur monster on my field including itself."

Frightfur Tiger Attack 1900-2800

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth Attack 2800-3300

Frightfur Bear Attack 2200-3100

"And Sabre-Tooth does the same thing expect it and along with the Frighfur monsters gains 400 extra attack points!"

Frightfur Tiger Attack 2800-4000

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth Attack 3300-4500

Frightfur Bear Attack 3100-4300

Yuya then got an action card. "(I'll save you for later.)"

"I use Scale 3 Xiangke Magician with Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, this will help me swing the duel my way, I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 4-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of victory, my monster is ready to swing into action, come back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"You brought Odd-Eyes back, I guess you had me again." Sora said. "I don't plan on stopping, I activate Xiangke's Pendulum ability, it allows me to give an Xyz Monster a level, Revil revolution!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4

"You gave it a level now!" Sora exclaimed in shock. "Now Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum Ability activates I'm taking aim to a new level, so Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gets the same level as Odd-Eyes." Yuya explained.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4-7

"I can't belive it, he's got two level 7 monsters on his field." Sora said looking shocked even more.

"(Yuto I'm having trouble getting through to Sora, but together we can him to understand, however I hope your friends including sister realize that too.)" Yuya said to himself. "Now its showtime, I Overlay both Level 7 Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes to built the Overlay Network, Dragon with blazing red eyes, come and conqerer anything against you, I Xyz Summon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Rank 7 Attack 3000

"Now I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ability by using One Overlay Unit, since level 7 Dark Rebellion was used to Xyz Summon, all level 7 or below monsters are destroyed!"

Frighfur Tiger and Bear were destroyed.

"you take damage equal to their attack points!"

"I activate the trap: Fusion Fortress which will save me cause it prevent me from taken any effect damage, I may have saved my life points but since Tiger and Bear are gone Sabre-Tooth attack points go back to normal." Sora declared.

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth Attack 4500-2800

Just then Gong and the rest of the gang approached.

"Look there Yuya and Sora are battling." Gong said. "So that runt is still here." Raptor muttered. "It would seem so." Sibella added with a cold stare.

Sora spots that Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is an Xyz and Pendulum Monster. "Heh, heh, this is turning out to be a real blast, you really now how to put on a show Yuya, this is why I have fun dueling you."

"There you just said it there it was fun, its time you stop fighting that fact." Yuya said as his friend grits his teeth.

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion get ready, by using one Overlay Unit, it can attack you twice!"

Rebellion Dragon deployed its blades of light.

"Time to swope down and take out Sabre-Tooth!"

"I activate Flame Chain: with it your Dragon's attack points are reduced by 400."

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Attack 3000-2600

"I'll counter that with Flame Surge, Odd-Eyes will get those attack point back." Yuya stated.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Attack 2600-3000

Rebellion Dragon dived towards Sabre-Tooth while Sora and Yuya both leaped for an action card attached to a stalactite.

Just then the time reached to 12 o'clock noon.

The action card disintegrates before the two could reach it.

Yuya and Sora landed an slide across the ground.

"Time is up, the Battle Royal is offically over!" Nico announced.

The Arc System deactivated.

"Hey, Yuya are you ok?" Gong called out. "I'm alright and you found Zuzu, I'm glad." Yuya said looking at Zuzu's look alike.

Aura woke up who was being held by Dennis. She blanches to see Celina. "Hey Zuzu stop making goo-goo eyes at my Yuya, I saw you getting all lovey-duvey with another guy."

"I'm not Zuzu." Celina replied causing the gang to gasp expect for Shay and his comrades.

"I looked for Zuzu but all I could find was her." Dennis answered.

Yuya turned to Sora. "Sora, don't tell me your friends took her away?"

Leonardo then noticed the look on Sora's face. "You're not getting away!" He declared as he played the Xyz monster he used against his duel alongside Katt and Yuto. "Go Xyz Merge!"

Leonardo began merge with his Beast Guardian Lio.

Everyone gasped in shock expect for Shay and rest of the Xyz Dimesion Duelists.

"Yikes that's new!." Sylvio said looking shocked. "Impressive." Dennis said. "(Gong remembers Raptor doing the same thing.)" Gong thought.

Sora then activated the return function on his duel disk and vanished just as Leonardo made his landing.

Leonardo de-merged with his Lio. "Argh, he got away."

"You all dueled well." A voice said from afar.

It was the Leo presidant Declan. "Perfect timing Declan, I got all of the Fusion Dimension dweebs like you asked, so I prove to be an official Lancer." Sylvio said.

"Lancers, what are they?" Gong asked. "This Battle Royal was actually a field test to see who can cut it as a Lancer." Sylvio replied. "Lancers." Yuya said looking puzzled.

The End.


End file.
